Eternamente Nunca Tuyo
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [TA] Slash-fic, H/H Un romántico empedernido se pregunta si alguna vez tendrá lo necesario para acabar con una tediosa farsa. Cansado de las mentiras y los secretos, le escribe a su amado acerca de lo que nunca podrán tener. De ahí, el resto se va fuera de su control. Rated T, por si acaso.
1. Una Carta de Amor

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Antes de que comencemos, una última advertencia: este es un fic de temática Slash, entre dos personajes masculinos de Mario. Si no estás en estas cosas, no deberías leerlo.

* * *

Mario,

Hay que aclarar esto:

Eres un idiota.

No comprendo cómo es que no lo has notado por tanto tiempo. No lo voy a hacer sencillo y pronunciarlo para ti. No es tu estilo y así no es como lo quiero. Pero estoy perdiendo mi paciencia, la cual nunca ha sido tan alta para comenzar.

Han sido años de la misma rutina, una y otra vez. Yo capturo a la princesa; tú saltas alrededor de toneladas de mundos de los cuales he tomado control, y haces tu camino a través de mi castillo. ¿Alguna vez siquiera te has parado un momento y preguntado por qué sigo haciéndolo? Debes haberlo hecho.

Todos se lo preguntan. Ella lo hace. Su gente lo hace. Mi gente. Estoy muy seguro de que tu hermano lo hace también. Así que debes haber cuestionado mi rutina. Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo aún no lo has podido hacer.

¿Cómo es que no puedes ver que estoy haciendo todo esto… todo… para ti?

La respuesta más sencilla es que me gusta Peach. En donde eso comenzó está fuera de mí, pero se convirtió en la razón más popular y que cualquiera puede seguir. "¡El monstruo debe estar enamorado con la chica! ¿Por qué otra razón seguiría raptándola constantemente? ¡Ciertamente no por el héroe, eso es seguro!" Ugh.

No me malinterpretes; ella es linda. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, una favorita, la combinación perfecta para cualquiera. Yo supongo. El rubio es demasiado brillante, para mi gusto. Tu café es más suave para mirar. Los ojos azules son muy encantadores, pero en los de ella brilla el hielo y les falta el calor que veo en los tuyos. Mientras que los de ella son fríos, los tuyos son profundos, tanto como un océano, y mucho más fáciles de perderte dentro de. Es sencillo perderme en tus ojos.

¿Qué hay del resto de ella? ¿Qué hay de su personalidad azucarada que todo el mundo ama? La detesto. Ella es demasiado blanda, demasiado. Es un misterio cómo ella puede estar a cargo de todo un reino completo. Debo alagarla, así como ella puede apretarse el cinturón y mostrar fuerza, de vez en cuando. Pero eso está tan opacado por su inseguridad, su apariencia frágil, y su constante necesidad de ser rescatada.

Por supuesto que le gustarías. Corto, pero fuerte. Tienes un trabajado justo por tus aventuras y batallas, estoy seguro. Yo contribuyo, después de todo. Seguro, luces algo redondo de vez en vez, pero eso significa que comes, no como la famélica princesa. Un poco de alimento no es problema para mí, así como puedes ver por mi apariencia externa. (El caparazón añade un poco de mi contextura, honestamente) Por supuesto que el bigote es un extra, como cualquiera te podría decir. Me muero por saber lo que se siente tenerlo acariciando mis labios y sólo puedo imaginarme cuántas mujeres suertudas han tenido la oportunidad de hacer eso que tan desesperadamente deseo. Especialmente, por supuesto, nuestra "amada" princesa.

Si estás interesado en ella, tendría sentido. Es la cosa lógica, ¿no? La historia de, como se dice, el "valiente, noble y apuesto caballero" arriesgando todo lo que comprende y escalando cada montaña para reunirse con su "amada princesa", ¿verdad? Suena como la historia más romántica de todas, por supuesto.

Nadie sospecharía sobre un interés en el monstruo, al menos.

Como sea, la respuesta es no. Peach es mi objetivo para probar cómo las defensas de su reino son, cuán propensa es a ser atacada. Si me casara con ella, sería fuera del amor, yo quiero su reino, simple y sencillo. No habría un compromiso largo y ella sería rápidamente… dispuesta, por decirlo así. Pero todo el mundo ama un buen show, ¿verdad?

Así que yo les doy justo eso: la más grande farsa que jamás verán. "El gran y terrorífico monstruo que desea a la hermosa princesa y aterroriza su reino para que de esa forma pueda tenerla toda para él." ¡JA! Ciertamente, esto es lo que para el público tiene más sentido, para un reino o para el otro. El suyo, algunos extranjeros, no importa, o inclusive el mío. Todos ellos se creen esa tontería de historia.

Siguiéndolo es un trabajo difícil, sin embargo lo hago. Fingir interés en ella, atontar mi habla e intelecto, y fingir que ella es todo lo que quiero. Es sencillo hacerlo e inclusive engañar a todos, la chica misma no es excepción.

No es un espectáculo tan bueno, sin embargo, tú también debes haber caído en la ilusión. Eres mejor de lo que sé que eres.

Claramente, amas jugar el papel de héroe, con todos los constantes riesgos para manejar, peligrosas aventuras que te esperan, nuevos mundos por explorar, y mucho más. Y entonces, cuando has "derrotado al malvado tirano" y salvado "a tu hermosa dama" eres recompensado en grande. Es todo aquello demasiado para que puedas resistirte, me imagino.

¿Quién podría?

Si luciera tan apuesto y cayera en ese rol en el cuento, lo tomaría y correría con él, justo como tú. Garantiza el mejor de los pagos, después de todo, ¿así que por qué no?

Si supieras la verdad, te pararía, o al menos te daría una ligera pausa antes de tu siguiente tarea.

No puedes saberlo. Estás de alguna manera atrapado en el acto. Tienes que estarlo.

Debes estarlo.

Me digo esto cada vez que batallamos. Cada vez que tú me atrapas, espero un momento, observando para ver si tú cambiaste. Estoy esperando ver tu mente indecisa, tal vez algún signo de vacilación.

Pero no, nunca lo haces. Estás tan confiado como siempre. Golpea al tirano, salva a la princesa. Casi puedo asegurar que ese es tu mantra al tiempo que te acercas a mí.

¿Alguna vez, por casualidad, cruzó por tu cabeza que el malo, gran Koopa podría estar menos interesado en el drama usual de lo que creíste? ¿Has pensado, tal vez, sólo tal vez, que él está buscando por algo más?

Si fuera a gritarte, "te amo," ¿entonces vacilarías? ¿Lo pensarías más cuidadosamente, con una mente clara, fuera de todas las mentiras?

No puedo decirte qué tan tentador es esto para mí. Sólo verte congelado sería una delicia. Tú quizás e inclusive podrías pararte y yo podría finalmente ser honesto acerca de mis sentimientos, acerca de la actuación, y cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez y podrías reciprocar mis sentimientos.

¿Podrías hacerlo?

Mi corazón late con esperanza cada vez que te veo. Se encamina a la decepción, siempre. Pero no puedo…no. Me niego a rendirme.

No sé lo que toma. Entre más pasan los días, más siento que su ingenio termina. ¿Qué es lo que toma que lo comprendas de la forma más sutil? ¿Cómo salvo el pellejo de ambos si es que alguna vez sacamos las palabras adecuadas, los sentimientos adecuados fuera? ¿Qué sucede después, cuando el tiránico rey Koopa se rinde en atacar y repentinamente va a más fiestas y eventos deportivos con el que todos piensan de forma incorrecta su archienemigo?

De hecho, esos son las cosas que disfruto más. Simples deportes. Carreras, golf, fútbol o soccer, tenis, béisbol, o cualquier otra cosa que podamos jugar. Es en esas ocasiones en las que no tengo que trabajar contra ti. Normalmente lo hago, por las apariencias sólo. Pero siempre está la oportunidad impensable: los dos en el mismo lado, trabajando juntos. La oportunidad de que estés conmigo, aunque breve, de trabajar ambos como iguales. Ese momento en el que ambos compartimos los mismos agonizantes deseos, las metas y las victorias que cazamos. Añoro que esos sean más que juegos.

Pero me pierdo nuevamente. Mi atención siempre está sobre ti, de una forma u otra. Llega al punto en el que olvido a cualquier otro, incluyendo a tu hermano, el tipo vestido de verde. Él es…apuesto, en su propia manera. De hecho, me he debatido en perseguirlo, ya que él se ve más, um… ¿cuál es la manera adecuada de decirlo? ¿Femenino? ¿Fácilmente maleable? Como sea, supongo que lo encuentro de alguna forma como una opción viable. Él está relacionado contigo después de todo, y hace lo suficiente para oponerse a mis fuerzas.

Pero, eres tú a quien prefiero por mucho. No conozco alguna otra manera de decirlo, pero prefiero a los tipos más masculinos y fuertes. Hacen un par aceptable para mí, reflejan como soy yo.

Todo esto me lleva de regreso a mi introducción: eres, en efecto, un idiota.

Eres brillante, fuerte, astuto, amable y muy talentoso. Sin embargo, yo creo firmemente que no eres tan listo como yo creo. Este tren de pensamiento me seda cuando me estoy volviendo loco por la falta de créditos hacia mí. El hombre listo se dará cuenta de que voy tras de él, no de la princesa. ¿Tú? No podrías darte cuenta, ¿podrías?

¿O podría estar equivocado? ¿Estamos anticipando la misma cosa y esperando el uno a que el otro haga el primer movimiento?

¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Tú némesis? ¿El Rey Malvado? ¿Señor Oscuro? ¿Soy acaso un amigo con un sentido retorcido del humor? ¿Mutuo enamoramiento que falla admitir que comparte los sentimientos? ¿Alguien importante? ¿Nadie? Dímelo, ¡estoy rogando por saberlo!

Necesito una señal. Te he dicho muchas veces cuán importante eres para mí. De acuerdo, admito que no es evidente y que continúo con mis farsas. Pero si eres tan importante como un enemigo para mí, ¿no puedes intentar unir los puntos? No soy tan buen actor como le he hecho a todo el mundo creer.

¿Estás nervioso también? ¿Tienes miedo de sacar tus miedos más profundos? ¿No puedes soportar la idea de jugar cualquier otro rol además del de héroe? ¿Compartes sentimientos no sólo conmigo, pero con tu princesa también? No es mi hijo quien trae dudas a tu mente, ¿verdad?

Mi hijo. ¿Es él el que te hace vacilar? ¿Es él el que me hace vacilar? Le he dicho tantas mentiras para mantenerlo debajo del telón de mi espectáculo. Él cree que mi odio hacia ti es muy real. No sé cómo decirle otra cosa. Hay días en los que desearía que el fuera mi clon, algo producido por la magia de un Magikoopa. No lo es. Junior es…de un deslinde. Uno del que ya ni siquiera recuerdo. Debe de haber sido de otro Koopa, desde que no tiene ninguna otra característica de…bueno, de nada. Él podría ser mi clon, por lo que a cualquiera le interesara; él es idéntico a mí y comparte casi cualquier detalle conmigo. Física, emocional y mentalmente, él es yo. Él es demasiado joven como para que le explique la verdad. Estar contigo podría incluso ser desastroso para él. Puede que no lo parezca muy seguido, pero los adoro. Junior y a los otros Koopalings. Mi ejército es mi familia y ellos hacen lo que pueden para mantener mis ánimos arriba. No es sencillo jugar al villano; menos cuando estoy prendado por mi oh tan llamado adversario.

Me gustaría trabajar en eso de alguna manera. Mi vida se transformaría automáticamente en la pintura perfecta si tan siquiera pudiera tenerte a mi lado, sin preguntas. Se va todo al punto en el que podría renunciar a mis deseos de conquista; mi reino es lo suficientemente fuerte y si el rendirme en mis planes para gobernar sobre cualquier cosa significaría que estemos juntos—felices— lo haría en un latido de corazón.

Sí, conquista. Como lo dije, es todo para ti. Actúo como un gobernador vicioso para que nadie pueda ver mi lado blando, mis vulnerabilidades. Siendo sincero, podría incluso hacer un muy normal, sino aburrido, imperio.

Hay una razón por la que me he aventurado al espacio; los castillos con fosos de lava son sólo los que mantienen las apariencias por mucho tiempo. Me has detenido ahí; sabía que lo harías, por supuesto, incluso he saboreado cuando me persigues, pero era una explosión innegable entre los dos. Era algo por lo que deliraba; la enormidad del espacio era seductora. Parte de mi esperaba que nos pudiésemos perder ahí, sólo nosotros dos. Aunque nunca podría funcionar; tenemos muchas responsabilidades. Mi reino, tu princesa; hay tanto que debemos mantener. Tanto que nos mantiene alejados.

Ese es el punto de mi conquista total: tomar control de todo, no más oposición. No más lados. Tú estarías conmigo. No habría más actuaciones y yo me haría tuyo. Nosotros podríamos reinar, ambos, juntos.

La gente pensaría que lo haces para mantenerme checado, para parar cualquier intento infame de dominación malvada. Podríamos reírnos en privado, burlarnos de la idea de que lo hice por el hambre ambiciosa de poder. El poder es una herramienta, una extensión de una persona para cumplir metas. Las mías son simplemente tenerte. Es dramático, seguro, pero vale la pena, lo sé. Si pudieses darme opciones, estoy más que dispuesto a escuchar.

Si me contaras algo íntimo, estoy desesperadamente esperando por escuchar.

Deliro conmigo mismo sobre cuánto quiero esto. Mis pensamientos derivan, preguntándose si una monarquía ha tenido dos reyes unidos a través de su matrimonio y si seríamos los primeros. Ni siquiera hemos empezado a explorar una relación, deja de lado creer aquellos pensamientos. (Aun así, no puedo ayudar) ¿Podríamos comprometernos en romance uno con el otro? ¿Seríamos tan compatibles? No lo sé. Me gustaría creerlo, pero me doy cuenta de que de hecho necesitamos llegar ahí primero.

Aunque no va a ningún lado. Vacilo, teniendo miedo de las consecuencias. El miedo se hace paso a través de mí así como me pregunto lo que el mundo alrededor de nosotros, la gente, pensará. ¿Es acaso tan innatural? ¿En cuántos niveles? ¿Qué líneas cruzaríamos al transformarnos en amantes? ¿Seríamos rechazados y horrorizaríamos a las multitudes? ¿O seríamos abrazados, encontrando la mejor solución de paz que podría tomarse? ¿Aceptaría tu hermano a un monstruo político*, literal en vez de figurativamente? ¿Podría mi hijo comprender mi amor por ti y aceptarte como un segundo padre?

No hay respuestas, sólo fantasías.

Mi corazón sangra y, más que nada, temo que nunca estaremos juntos. Si fueras a rechazarme, sería más sencillo. Doloroso, pero podríamos hacer la ilusión real. Mi apariencia de un malvado rey sería más sencilla de mantener así. O tal vez podría rendirme, dejar ir eso completamente, sin nada para perseguir.

No, temo más por tu aceptación mutua.

No sería por tu amor. Sería por las dificultades que se alzan estando ambos juntos. Estaría una extenuante cantidad de problemas y juicios que tendríamos que enfrentar. Habría alguien, algún lugar, que nos negaría, rechazaría nuestro amor.

Seríamos parias. Yo sería destronado de mi reino. Tú estarías prohibido y nombrado traidor en el Reino de los Hongos. Ellos probablemente nos cazarían; hacer todo lo posible para separarnos. Proclamar que estamos mentalmente enfermos. Mantenernos apartados.

Es inimaginable. Inclusive si pudiésemos manejárnoslas para estar juntos, ¿podríamos mantenernos apartados de los que amamos? ¿Dejaríamos todo lo que siempre hemos conocido detrás, teniéndonos a nosotros mismos por la eternidad?

Si pudieras, tal vez me darías la fortaleza para hacerlo. Es incomprensible para mí valorarlo siquiera.

Me pregunto, una y otra vez, si alguna vez habría un mundo perfecto para ambos. Yo le pido a todas las estrellas para que nosotros estemos juntos. ¿Hay alguna posible manera de que todo vaya bien? Sabes que lo he intentado. Me has parado sin saber por qué, pero si lo supieras, ¿me dejarías? ¿O me pararías porque sabes que no está bien? ¿Sería tan innatural crear nuestro propio mundo a partir de nada?

Si lo sabías, ¿me dejarías? ¿Me ayudarías? ¿Estaríamos de acuerdo?

Hay muchas cosas que deseo saber. Quiero tantas cosas de ti, de mí mismo. No soy valiente, no como tú. Tengo miedo. Soy inseguro. Te necesito, tu guía, para dejarme saber si estoy bien. Necesito saber si quieres lo que quiero.

Mario, eres todo para mí. No, nunca lo sabrás, pero eres todo lo que podría pedir, todo por lo que imploro.

Yo te llamo el tonto porque quiero que tú des el primer movimiento. Debería ser yo, pero estoy demasiado asustado de hacerlo. ¿Podrías comprender que alguien que es tan poderoso fuese tan frágil? Me disgustan semejantes pensamientos, pero es verdad. Me quema.

Esas son las verdades más dolorosas, pero son todo lo que conozco.

Los años pasarán. Estaremos atados eternamente en una batalla. Nunca estaremos juntos. Moriremos, una y otra vez, buscando un final imposible.

Pero como ya lo he dicho, deberías saberlo ya:

Nunca me rendiré.

Eternamente nunca tuyo,

Bowser.

* * *

¿Así que cómo está eso? Me di cuenta de la falta del Mario/Bowser por ahí y quería hacer algo. Se suponía que sería un acercamiento cómico cuando pensé en ello, pero cuando me di cuenta cuán imposible era la pareja y en vez de eso lo hice más dramático. En retrospectiva, era algo divagatorio, así que debería hacerlo corto y gracioso en vez. ¡Oh bueno!

Honestamente, estaba sorprendida de que nadie en verdad había considerado esta pareja como algo plausible, dado que varios héroes y villanos tienen unas… intensamente cercanas relaciones. *Cof*BatmanJoker*Cof* Aunque siendo seria, se siente como una refrescante retoma hacia el triángulo de Mario/Bowser/Peach, aunque tal vez y no he buscado lo suficiente más para esto. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!

(Ahora me pregunto si el Mario/Bowser es tan imposible que nadie los shippea. ¡Ja, eso sí que sería una tragedia!)

 _Bueno eh… se supone que debo explicar lo de Monstruo político. En inglés, es "Brother/Sister by law" que se refiere a "Cuñado/Cuñada"… de ahí el chiste. "Monster by law"… ¿no? ¿A nadie le parece? La etiqueta [TA] quiere decir Traducción Autorizada. Sí, le pedí permiso ayer para traducir esto (11/06/2016) y hoy me dio el permiso._

 _Bueno, les dejo solos. ¡Cuídense!_

 _gemini in tauro. 12 de junio de 2016._


	2. Una Confesión

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Ok, ¡lamento la súper larga espera! Estuve ocupada con la vida real y este capítulo tomó más de lo que pretendía. ¡Pero está aquí, al menos! (De nuevo, este es Mario x Bowser, así que lo hace un slash-fic. Simplemente aviso si a ustedes no les gusta el amor entre chicos.)

* * *

Querido Amigo,

Tengo una confesión: amo jugar con fuego.

Es probablemente mi falla fatal, o es en definitiva una de ellas. Esto es sólo algo que me ha fascinado desde que era un niño, un bebé inclusive. Las llamas danzantes, remolinos de magma, flotando en lava, el olor a humo, el sensacional calor, la perfecta destrucción, y ha atrapado de mi atención más veces de lo que puedo contar.

Seguro, es peligroso y mientras más tonteas con él, es más probable que te quemes. Si en verdad no tienes cuidado, será más definitivo que te asesine. Aún, hay cierto cosquilleo con tener el poder viniendo de las puntas de tus dedos y soltando simplemente una pequeña bola de belleza al mundo, por más breve que sea. Honestamente, no lo recomiendo a nadie más. El fuego es mi eterna adicción, una que no debería tener, pero no puedo lamentarme por eso.

El problema es que en verdad no le cuento a nadie sobre esto. La gente piensa que todo está bajo control. Ni siquiera mi hermano tiene una pista de qué tan en trance estoy. Uno podría pensar que él sería más propenso a meterse en algo como esto. Queda mejor con su personaje, no con el mío.

¿Cuál es mi personaje? Bueno, se supone que soy el héroe. Mi rol es ser el que todo el mundo busca. El cielo se vuelve oscuro, la princesa es tomada, la gente pierde la esperanza, y el infierno ha sido esencialmente roto. Pero tan pronto como yo aparezco, nadie sigue teniendo miedo y el mundo repentinamente es tan tranquilo. Se supone que debo insertarme en ataques de llamas espirales y emerger victorioso, restaurando el mundo a su orden propio. El tipo perfecto, ellos gritan mi nombre. Su salvador regresa el balance y los mantiene vivos por otro día. Y ahí es cuando se supone que el fuego se va.

Pero nunca lo hace.

Y no comprendo por qué. Quema, pasionalmente como siempre, hasta la siguiente vez. En cualquier ocasión en la que intento apagarlo, donde sea que busco para extinguirlo, el fuego parece morir, pero simplemente espera un momento antes de regresar a la vida.

Las personas podrían temerle, pero su más valiente hombre aparecerá de nuevo, y, no importa qué difícil, el trabajará para extinguir el fuego. Lo que ellos no pueden ver, es que tengo miedo de que ellos vean, que yo ayudo a encender las llamas. Intentando apagarlas, lo único que logro es reconstruirlas de nuevo.

Un círculo sin fin es una buena forma de describirlo. Mi waltz flameante es enloquecedor.

Verdaderamente, la peor parte es lo mucho que lo disfruto.

No, no jugar al héroe, no exactamente. Uno podría pensar que ser el ídolo de todos sería lo que me mantiene continuando. No lo es. Me está conduciendo al infierno. Es mi obsesión. Me llama y yo respondo sin vacilar.

Venimos juntos, una y otra vez, y lo amo. ¿Qué? ¿Amor, preguntarás? ¿Cómo un tonto puede estar tan hipnotizado por algo que no hace nada más que traer dolor a tus seres queridos?

Cosa. Esa es la forma en la que le llamarían. Frunzo el ceño cada vez que escucho ese nombre. La cosa. El monstruo. El fenómeno. La bestia. El terror. El villano. El rey de todo lo malvado, todo lo malo con la tierra. Su real majestad, le llaman burlescamente, Su cascarrabiedad, Su terribilidad, Su aplastabilidad, y todo el horrible resto. Así es como le llaman.

El fuego. Mi fuego.

Locura. Pura, absoluta locura. Así es como ellos etiquetarían mi manía, mi obsesión. Es por eso que nunca lo diré. La verdad debe ser dicha, no soy héroe, por amar esta destrucción, este caos. Cuando la gente llora por mí, no estoy atrapado por el placer de salvarles, su princesa, su reino. Con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, eso es lo que ellos asumen, pero están mal. Esa sonrisa es porque estoy entusiasmado de ir detrás de él.

Sí, él. Él es el fuego, mi fijación. Él literalmente respira llamas y se atrevería a armar un show sólo para mí. Siempre para mí, me gusta decirme. Imaginar.

Aunque no lo es.

Escucho los susurros a través de las ciudades, de los vigilantes de los castillos. "La bestia amaría tanto a la princesa, ¡si pudiese hacerla suya!" Mentiras. Calumnias. Deben serlo.

¿O no?

Aun así, tiene sentido para mí, al tiempo que uno todo. Él lo intentan tan duro, no para mí, pero para ella. Las conquistas son para ella, para mostrarle su fuerza, su valor. Él piensa que por adelantarla, ella de alguna manera se mostrará más interesada en él, más enamorada de él. No creo que comprenda que ella odia salir con el peligro.

Ella. No yo.

Amo la maldad. Es hilarante como muchas personas relacionarían a Peach con eso. Tan perfecta princesa que ella es, todo el mundo imagina que ella quiere algo que sea frustrante. La gente la observa cuando piensan en alguien que de hecho desearía a una persona que es más oscura, malvada. Ellos me pasan de largo.

Debe serlo, desde que tengo mis manos algo sucias de vez en cuando qué quiero algo suave, blando. No me malinterpreten, quiero alguien con quien pueda ser abierto; es un mal hábito mío el mantener las cosas embotelladas, difícilmente mencionar un "hola" algunos días. Y me ha tomado días preguntarme si esa debería ser Peach, sería lindo, en otro mundo, en otro día.

Pero sólo somos amigos.

Sería sencillo de seguir. La he rescatado muchas veces y aun, mientras compartimos momentos blandos, esos son sólo porque me he tomado la molestia de llegar a conocerla. Ver la princesa detrás de las apariencias, detrás de su azucarada personalidad que ella deja que todo el mundo vea.

Su fragilidad delicada es en realidad su armadura. No, ella no a ir como una ráfaga con la fuerza de cien hombres. Peach es más complicada. Sí, ella es dulce y su reino la conoce, pero muy por dentro, ella está agobiada. El reino, el mundo la ve en la mejor de las luces posibles, la más cálida y la más brillante. Aunque no todo para ella son pastelillos y rosas. Ella ha tenido que hacer difíciles, dolorosas decisiones. Ellos toman mucho de ella, mentalmente, emocionalmente.

Aunque Peach no deja que eso la sobrepase. Nunca a ella. No a su gracia. Ella debe ser la princesa perfecta que todo el mundo espera que sea. Si ella demuestra el mínimo signo de agotamiento, inclusive la mínima muestra o promesa de fallar, la gente se desesperaría. Se angustiarían. Se alborotarían.

Y entonces, cuando ella no tiene a nadie, viene conmigo.

Suena algo como amor, pero no lo es. Hay diferencias entre los secretos de amigos y esos de amantes. Ella me dice todas sus penas porque yo soy su hombro para llorar. No es porque ella piensa que soy la más magnífica cosa que ella ha conocido, pero porque ella sabe que puedo manejar el lado duro. Seguro, ella me ha llamado un hombre apuesto, atractivo, pero no con pasión escondida. Son más como comentarios de mano o comentarios obvios, no de los que ella querría que entendiese que son sus pensamientos. Esos son pensamientos que cualquier mujer podría tener.

O cualquier hombre, ¿cierto?

¿Qué define a un hombre, de cualquier forma? Es muy simple, ¿un apuesto compañero que sabe su camino alrededor de objetos, deportes, poderes extra y, por supuesto, las damas? ¿O hay algo aún más profundo detrás? ¿Es simplemente un compañero ligeramente corto y algo robusto, quien sucede que es atlético al mismo tiempo, o puede ser extendido a una criatura más grande, una que dirige un reino propio, con leales súbditos y seguidores, obstaculizado sólo por sus deseos de conquista y su apariencia física?

Las personas llamarían a Bowser asqueroso. Aunque para mí. Él es fuerte, imponente. Cargando el caparazón en su espalda muestra signo de su fuerza. Aun así, siempre se las arregla para vestir algo parecido a una sonrisa blanca y perlada. Varios claman que sus ojos sangrientos están llenos de amenazante maldad, pero yo veo algo más. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, yo veo calidez. Es un color rojo hermoso, uno complementado por su abrasador cabello rojo, el cual combina tan calmadamente con sus cuernos. Cualquier arruga ahí es de un cansado trabajador, o monstruo, como otros prefieren llamarle. Seguro, las escamas son diferentes, pero se ven tan suaves, uniformes en su lugar. Los picos y los collares son intimidantes, pero de forma en la que combinan con él encantadoramente. Seguro, las garras deben ser filosas, pero él sabe esconderlas; tal vez debería temerles más a esas, pero siento una clase de emoción al verlas.

La parte divertida es la cola. Se mueve alrededor al tiempo que pasea, flotando delicadamente después del resto de su figura. Tengo una fascinación por las figuras exóticas, y esta es una muy alta en efecto. Se las arregla para mantenerlo a raya, aunque a veces llama a alguien para hacerlo. Hace señas de tirones, para probar la potencia de su cuerpo. Más de una vez, he ido detrás de él. Después de todo, necesito evaluarlo por mí mismo, examinarlo. Demostrármelo, un poco. Admito que no es la mejor forma de ofrecerme a él, pero se va al punto.

Su persona es algo de lo que hay que contemplar. Son más conocidos su ira, rabia. Me han dicho cuán egoísta es y su falta de cualidades redentoras. Sí, domina un reino. Sus súbditos lo mantienen en alta consideración y complacientemente se enviarían a sí mismos en su nombre. Algunos lo toman como el mayor honor. Su mismo nombre requiere respeto. (Bow-ser, antes del poderoso rey Koopa, Bowser.) Ajustándose de forma perfecta.

Algunos dicen que domina a sus soldados hasta la sumisión, para asegurar su cooperación indudable. ¿Cómo, entonces, puede manejárselas para mantener a su ejército leal? El miedo sólo funciona por un tiempo, especialmente en los siete más jóvenes Koopalings. Él los mantiene cerca de su corazón, casi como su hijo. Junior, sin embargo, lo muestra con interminables cantidades de afecto.

Era obvio que él tendría todo el amor, siendo el heredero legítimo, pero hay gobernantes, padres que se niegan a ofrecer amor inclusive a sus hijos. Hay Toads que correrían muertos de miedo y dejar a sus hijos morir. Esos chicos Koopa se ponen a sí mismos en la línea de peligro, para impresionar a su padre, para demostrarle que ellos están tan capacitados como los soldados que él envía adelante.

¿Y qué hay de su padre, el rey? Él pelea al lado de los niños. Su compañero de crímenes es su propio hijo. Incluso cuando el niño comete errores, aún puede hacer a su padre orgulloso.

¿Cómo puede un total hombre de familia ser sólo malvado?

Aun así, hay algunos que insisten en que Bowser sea tan tonto como un terrible tirano. A juzgar por sus bien edificados planes, para pensar en cómo invadir cualquier defensa que el castillo guarda (yo mismo incluido), cualquier esquema y obstáculo que el crea, alcanzando algo tan alto como una aventura en el espacio, yo concluiría que él es todo menos lerdo. Toma una considerable cantidad de conocimiento e inteligencia para empujar al menos la mitad de todo lo que él hace. Hay cierto instinto artístico escondido en lo profundo del rey, uno que es sólo encontrado a través de cuidadosa observancia.

También me asombra, como nadie puede notar su lado dañino, con una sonrisa juguetona aquí y una mirada burlesca por acá. Yo supongo que soy el usual receptor de esos, como si me estuviese retando a desafiarlo. Si tan sólo el comprendiera que quiero más que una batalla con él, más que ser su competidor número uno en batalla, deportes, fiestas y cualquier otra cosa.

Debe haber algo más ahí, ¿cierto? Él tiene que tener la misma obsesión con enfrentarme así como yo la tengo con él. Él viene a mí con todo, una y otra vez. ¿Es acaso odio? ¿Es que me odia tanto, siendo el que arruina todos sus esfuerzos? ¿Cómo puede soportar estar cerca de mí, cuando no nos estamos peleando? Hemos trabajado juntos antes, ido de aventuras juntos, incluso jugado en el mismo equipo en los diferentes eventos deportivos a los que hemos asistido. Él tiene una especie de actitud de amor-odio hacia mí y quiero desesperadamente comprenderla.

Ya sé por adelantado que los reinos, el mundo, llamarían a mi amor locura, ¿pero él lo haría? Se lo diría, pero tengo miedo de que el refleje sus reacciones. Disgusto. Risa. Algo más que utilizar en mi contra, supongo.

Más espantoso, deduzco, sería si él los regresara. ¿Qué entonces? ¿En qué nos transformaríamos después de eso? ¿Podría cambiarlo? ¿Debería? ¿Yo podría cambiar?

Yo, el matarife de sus ejércitos, el hombre que arruina sus planes, ¿invitado por el rey Koopa para ser bienvenido a su castillo, su reino? Él, el que pausa los latidos en el pecho de cualquier Toad, el "monstruo" que acosa a su gobernante, el que aterroriza el mundo todo el tiempo, ¿presentado como el amor de mi vida?

No puedo siquiera imaginarme la reacción de mi hermano. Su gemelo, ¿tan retorcido por dentro? ¿Cómo puede su hermano mayor, el héroe y su ídolo, estar íntimamente envuelto con el peor demonio de todos? ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi hermano menor de lado? Me temo que ya he tomado demasiado de él. El mundo es un lugar muy cruel, él está muy consciente de eso. Y aun así sigue peleando, acompañándome al infierno mismo, si no para parar a las "fuerzas del mal", entonces al menos para salvarme.

Luigi siempre ha sido tan altruista, poniendo a todos y todo antes que a sí mismo. ¿Cómo posiblemente podría herirlo de semejante manera, traicionarlo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo pasar a través de tan horrible verdad? ¿Mentirle? ¿Poner su cuello en la línea? Él no es mi súbdito, un ciudadano, o mi seguidor. Él es mi hermano. ¿Qué tan egoísta podría ser, de mi parte decirle que amo a nuestro enemigo designado? ¿Arriesgándole a acercarse al fuego?

Estoy demente. Por creer que habría aceptación es absurdo en sí.

Y estoy dolorosamente esquivando el hecho de que él muy probablemente ame de verdad a la princesa. ¿Es sólo un significado para el final? ¿Será que él sólo quiere su reino? Veo hambre en sus ojos, pero la confundo al creer que es para mí. ¿Qué si es hacia ella? Ella me llama apuesto, aun cuando ella es una criatura hermosa en un nivel más alto que el mío. Muy alto. Él debe verla de esa manera. ¿Por qué querer menos y arriesgarse con todo lo que viene conmigo? Ella es el premio, el mayor honor. Ella podría darle mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

Inclusive si Peach fuera a rechazarle, él debe aún desearla. Él debe quererla. Al menos todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Por qué él no? ¿Por qué debería pensar que él no? Sólo porque yo lo quiero, sólo porque creo que él debería ser mío, eso no hace automáticamente a mi rey en mi amante. Mi enamoramiento. No amor.

Tales pensamientos me asesinan. Me rio de la gente que espera mucho de Peach y de mí mismo, ya que no va a ningún lado, pero se me presenta el mismo problema entre Bowser y yo.

No hemos ido a ningún lado.

Mis pensamientos son un desorden. No puedo ver claramente, incluso con la más brillante de las luces. Nada tiene sentido. Nada me hace feliz.

¿Cómo puedo querer a mi enemigo? Él es la peor cosa posible que podría jamás haber querido. Él se opone a mí, aterroriza a los que amo, y, poniéndolo simple, me vuelve loco.

La peor parte es que no puedo vivir sin él.

Incluso cuando veo a través de todo lo que he escrito aquí, es algo asqueroso para cualquier persona que lo vea. Debería odiarlo. Debería odiar estos pensamientos, este deseo. El amor entre hombres es en sí una materia delicada. Amor entre enemigos mortales no es posible.

Aunque es real. Esos son mis pensamientos. Deseo esas cosas. Esta es mi verdad. Digo tan poco, y nunca me dejaré a mí mismo acercarme a decir estos secretos, pero todo está aquí. Algo que nadie debe saber, y es que amo a—

* * *

— ¿Mario?

La puerta rechinó abriéndose y me arremoliné en mi lugar para ver a mi hermano, más joven y delgado, parándose justo fuera de mi habitación. Las luces se han apagado y el resto de la casa está siendo dispuesta de la luz de la noche, excepto por la pequeña luz a mi lado. Observó al escritorio de madera a mi lado, dándole una mirada curiosa a mi letra, garabateada en papel.

— ¿Qué estás escribiendo, hermano? —Luigi pregunta, probablemente controlando un deseo incontenible para acercarse a la carta y leerla por sí mismo.

Ni siquiera soñaría con darle la oportunidad. —Nada especial, —le miento sin problemas— sólo un pequeño algo para organizar mis pensamientos acerca de un tonto discurso que Toadsworth quiere que presente. Ya sabes, ¿la apertura de un camino y del puente, el de la Aldea Toad al castillo de Peach?

—Ah, ok —replica, con un poco de satisfacción—. Suena divertido. Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a la multitud gritando por ti, ¿eh?

Ruedo mis ojos y él ríe. —Por supuesto, es para lo que vivo —viene mi exagerada respuesta.

—Bueno, te aman por eso, —se las arregla, a través de sus interminables risas—. Descansa algo y asegúrate de estar listo en la mañana.

—Lo haré una vez termine con esto. Sólo un poco más.

Él asiente y escala a la cama más cercana a la puerta, tomando su lugar en la litera de abajo. —Buenas noches, Mario, —viene la voz soñolienta de mi hermano.

—Buenas noches, Luigi —susurro al tiempo que regreso al papel.

* * *

Algo que nadie debe saber, y es que amo a Bowser. No Luigi, mi hermano con quien comparto tantas cosas. No Peach, quien puede ser tanto mi confidente así como yo puedo ser el suyo. Ni siquiera el mismo Bowser, quién probablemente nunca sabrá mis declaraciones de amor.

Aunque, quiero escribir esto. Es peligroso hacerlo, pero ha estado plagando mi mente durante mucho tiempo.

Sí, estoy seguro de que esto terminará en las manos de alguien, en algún punto u otro. Estoy lleno de esperanza de que sea en las de alguien que llegue a comprenderme, y no de alguien a quien amo. Por lo tanto aquí está mi dirección para ti, lector; espero que hayas estado conmigo tan lejos y, si te conozco, que continuemos trabajando juntos. Verdaderamente, espero dar esto complacientemente y que no me haya sido robado.

Quizás debería quemar esto antes. Pero es tarde, y necesito tener esto cerca. Clarifica mi mente, escribir esto, pero supongo que necesitaré una alternativa.

Hasta entonces, estoy seguro que mi fiero waltz continuará.

Afectuosamente,

Mario (Sip, ¡e-se so-y yo!)

* * *

Bien, ¡atrapados! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta, La quería un poco diferente de la última, así que quería a Mario escribiéndole a nadie en particular, pero ese puede volverse alguien, así que él debería escoger. (O podría ser simplemente… ¡tú! ¡El lector! ¡Hurra por ti!)

La perspectiva de Mario fue sorprendentemente difícil de escribir. Con Bowser, era sencillo figurarse que tenía una especie de punto débil por su némesis, así como una necesidad de amor, muy en el fondo. En contraste, Mario de hecho tiene amor, por ambos familia/amigos y la gente a la que salva. Él es más idolatrado que Bowser, así que intenté meterlo como alguien que de alguna manera es alguien adicto a meterse en problemas.

Era difícil también el interponer el Mario/Peach como una amistad en vez de un romance, desde que en verdad me gustan juntos. Pero hey, ellos tienen muchas historias juntos, así que el Mario/Bowser tiene que comenzar en algún punto. Hablando de comienzos, no estoy segura si debería continuar con el intercambio de letras a nadie, o si debería hacerlo una historia ya, con diálogos, trama y todas esas cosas divertidas. (¡¿El Mario/Bowser vive?! ¡¿Qué?!) En verdad tenía que meter a Luigi; simplemente era un incidente inocente que debía suceder.

Así que, si están interesados, envíenme un comentario o si de cualquier forma debería continuar como un intercambio de letras o si debería hacerse ya una historia que debería demostrarse.

 _Intenté traducir el acento ítalo de Mario cuando habla en inglés (it's-a me!: ¡e-se so-y yo!)... espero que se sobreentienda. Um... sé que es demasiado pronto venir con el siguiente capítulo al día siguiente pero estos eran relativamente cortos, comparando a la ggeneralidad de la historia._

 _gemini in tauro, 13 de junio de 2016._


	3. Un Ataque

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¿Aun con nosotros tan lejos? Perfecto, siéntate y abróchate el cinturón. Este capítulo es un poco más largo, tomando ya el rumbo de la historia, con un poco de acción & perspectiva propia (etiquetando cada una con negritas). ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

 **[Mario]**

 _Estoy en el castillo de nuevo. El de él. Es el corredor final de mi viaje, el cual parece ser el salón del trono el día de hoy. Estamos cruzando de un lado al otro. Es cálido, pero no porque haya antorchas iluminándolo. Él se para detrás de su trono negro de las puntas, revelando el cojín rojo debajo._

 _Me observa, con su usual sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya estoy observando de eso a sus ojos. Rojo. Fuego. Perfección._

 _Ver a la princesa en una jaula quiere decir que estamos aquí para pelear. Aunque ella está dentro de un vestido extrañamente blanco, ¿boda? ¿Por qué la está forzando? ¿Por qué él no está dentro de un traje? ¿Él vestiría uno? ¿Podemos hacerle vestir uno?_

 _No. No aquí. Enfócate. Necesito pararlo. Odio hacerlo, pero debo…_

 _Espera. Observo a mi derecha. Mi hermano está contra una pared. Está abollado. No observé por demasiado tiempo, pero estoy seguro que le tomó varios golpes. Pero el nunca viene tan lejos, o al menos, no antes de que yo llegue._

 _Bajo la vista. Tengo unas cuantas heridas, pero no tan severas como las suyas. ¿O, eso creo?_

 _Gritos y aplausos resuenan para un padre. Junior, está esperando para entrar, listo para pelear al lado de su padre. Parece más enojado de lo usual. Retorcido, casi. ¿Herido, de alguna forma?_

 _Un potente rugido emerge y capta mi atención de regreso al centro, a él. Exhala un suspiro de fuego y necesito moverme. Pero no puedo moverme. No lo hago. ¿Por qué no podría moverme?_

 _Risa es lo último que puedo escuchar. Está sofocada, muy lejos. —Eres un tonto por siquiera observarme de esa manera. —su voz. Sus palabras. Pero nunca lo escuché… esto sigue sin ser como debería… ¡no, basta!_

* * *

Me despierto exaltado y casi me caigo de la cama. Mi corazón está corriendo al tiempo que me trepo. Un sueño. Una pesadilla. Eso es todo.

— ¿Mario? —Luigi, sonando desconcertado—. ¿Estás bien? Creí escucharte murmurar algo mientras dormías. Sonaba como si estuvieras asustado.

Observando a través del búnker, me topé con los ojos de mi hermano observándome a mí, dentro de un par coincidente, los míos. Su cabello está algo desordenado, pero me regreso a sus ojos, los cuales vacilan un poco. Su expresión luce más temerosa de lo que su voz se permite.

Río. Lo confunde y calma al mismo tiempo. —Es por lo de hoy, ¿no es así? ¿La apertura?

Su ceño fruncido se transforma en una sonrisa. — ¿Del nuevo puente y camino? Sí, lo es.

—Fantástico. Mi pesadilla era acerca de Bowser y sus secuaces llegando a arruinarlo, pero yo ya estaba cautivando la atención en mi ropa interior. —intento hacerlo sonar convincente haciéndolo ridículo.

Arquea una ceja, sus ojos se van abajo un poco. No se lo está tragando.

—Lo que es peor, —añado, aun tratando de sellarlo— estaba teniendo a la princesa murmurando horrorizada un pequeño "¡Oh mí!" justo detrás de mí, Toadsworth balbuceando sobre qué prepotente era, y entonces todo el mundo procedió a reírse de mí. Cada vez que intenté irme, caminé o salté hacia un árbol. —tomo una pausa. Estoy listo para decir más, pero los labios de Luigi se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ahora está cerca de ser lo suficientemente loco. Ahora no puede deshacerse.

—Suena completamente humillante, hermano, —dice, levantándose de su cama. Luigi se va al vestidor y toma una camisa roja y unos overoles azules para mí—. Tómate una ducha y no te olvides de eso en tu camino fuera.

—Sip, ¡lo haré! —lanzo rápido mis sábanas y salto a lo alto del búnker, con la ropa en la mano. Moviéndome a la puerta, mis manos alcanzan la perilla antes de que mi hermano me interrumpa.

— ¿No deberías llevarte ese papel? —apunta al escritorio, con mi carta de anoche todavía decorando el centro.

¿En verdad lo dejé ahí? Estoy loco. Estoy esperando a Luigi para correr y tomarlo, pero él debe pensar mejor eso y me observa arrebatárselo. Demasiado rápido, lo he tomado. Creo.

—Cierto, gracias Luigi —fuerzo otra risa—. Ahora estoy seguro de que olvidaré algo.

Sin molestarme a observar su reacción, cierro precipitadamente la puerta. Él me llama de todas formas. —Es por eso que te sigo. ¡Alguien debe asegurarse de que mantengas tu actuación correcta!

No es intencional, pero aquellas últimas palabras me dolieron.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Después de una terrible pesadilla sobre Mario y Peach casándose, conmigo arruinando la recepción de la boda y siendo lanzado ruidosamente después de ello, me levanto con una pequeña tos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ve en ella de todas formas? —sé cuál es la respuesta, pero pregunto en voz alta para que de esa forma salga de mi cabeza. Con un gruñido, regreso mi cabeza a mi almohada. Me quedo observando al techo. Ella es perfecta, especialmente para él. No pienses acerca de eso.

Hay un toqueteo al final de mi recámara. — ¿Sí? —llamo gruñendo, pero se hunde debajo de otro tosido. Aclaro mi garganta y respondo al toqueteo de nuevo—. ¿Qué?

—Señor Bowser —viene la voz de un esbirro. Es un soldado raso, un Goomba, por el sonido de la voz mansa—. N-nos ha llegado una carta de que hay un nuevo camino entre el Castillo de Peach y la pequeña aldea de los Toad. — ¿tartamudea? ¿Es acaso un nuevo recluta? ¿Acaso piensa que abriré la puerta y quemaré su pequeña…? Bah, suficiente.

— ¿Y me interesa, porque…? —y el acto continua, con mis continuas respuestas irritadas.

—Uh, bueno, la princesa estará ahí. —este debe ser un nuevo recluta si piensa que eso hará que me mueva más rápido. Aun así, esto me ha estado rodando en mi cama por todo el día, así que me tiene atrapado técnicamente.

— ¿Y supongo que su pequeño caballero, estará ahí? —gruño, y ahogo una retuerzo un poco, y espero un poco al tiempo que se para.

— ¿Q… quién, señor?

¿En verdad? —Mario, ¡simplón! —en verdad, ¿debo deletrearlo?

— ¡O-oh! ¡Claro, p-por supuesto! —tartamudeando el pequeño Goomba continúa—. Uh, sí señor, Mario, estará ahí también —naturalmente—. Se supone que dará un pequeño discurso para la apertura, junto a la princesa —qué lindo.

Me paso las garras a través del cabello para arreglarlo un poco para continuar. —Dime de nuevo, soldado. ¿Por qué debería interesarme? ¿Se supone que debo estar en cada nimiedad que la princesa presenta? — ¿nimiedad? Vamos, eso es casi demasiado bueno. Su imponente rey no habla así. Al menos, no del conocimiento de nadie.

—P-pero señor —continúa—. Un superior me envió a decirle acerca de esto. Lleva al c-castillo. Sería una oportunidad perfecta p-para capturar a la princesa y proceder para eliminar a Mario y tomar su reino, todo en un solo golpe.

Huh. Tiene un cerebro propio. Hubiera esperado más del genio que lo envió. —Si este fuera otro reino, sería una terrible idea. Si todo el mundo estará ahí, Tartamudeos, ¿por qué un enemigo como yo aparecería? ¿Para que los guardias puedan asesinarme y yo deba derrochar mi ejército?—demasiado tétrico con esas palabras, me doy cuenta al tiempo que bostezo. Enderezando mis puños, me doy cuenta de que aún me estoy levantando. Incluso le di un nombre al Goomba.

—Yo… eh, bueno, señor, es…uh…

—Eres suertudo, Tartamudeos, de que estamos hablando del Reino de los Hongos. Como siempre, robar a Peach será un juego de niños.

Tropezando a través de la habitación, aviento la puerta. El pequeño bicho se levanta con susto y veo su rostro. Es un Goomba, pero sus ojos son más amplios que los de los demás y su expresión es nerviosa, no confiada. Sus dientes no son tan suaves, pero ciertamente no tan filosos como deberían ser. Golpea el suelo duro, pero rápidamente se levanta de nuevo.

— ¡S-Sí, señor, ciertamente!

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Regresa a tu entrenamiento!

— ¡J-Justo ahora, Amo B-Bowser!

Tartamudeos el Goomba se va, bajando el pasillo y desaparece de mi vista. Junior camina fuera de su habitación sólo para verlo salir. Sin inmutarse, me observa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Camina, y por su rebote zancado, puedo decir que ha estado más tiempo despierto del que yo he estado.

— ¡Días, pa! … ¿qué era todo eso?

—Sólo un mensajero, hijo. —palmeo su cabeza. Él ríe por lo bajo, aun es joven y mimado para su padre—. Tal parece que ahora sería un buen tiempo para capturar a la princesa de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir a ver? ¡Oh, puedo ayudarte a agarrarla y a amarrarla! —él es ansioso, como siempre. Rio y le palmeo la cabeza de nuevo.

—Gracias, hijo. Pero si esto va bien, te necesitaré a ti y a los Koopalings moviéndose para comenzar un control total sobre el resto del reino —su sonrisa se transforma en un abadejo. Oh niño.

—Pero pa, —gimotea— ¿por qué no puedo ayudarte a capturar a la princesa? Los Koopalings pueden tomar el resto del reino sin mí. ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Y tú me necesitas!

El chico tiene un punto. Traerlo conmigo sería de ayuda, y lo he hecho antes. Aunque, no ahora. Quiero estar solo un poco. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza. Si mi hijo está cerca, me voy a sentir obligado a hacerla de padre y maestro. Normalmente, lo amo, pero ahora no es el tiempo. Así que fuerzo una risa y pongo mi mano sobre él.

— ¡Gracias, hijo! Y tienes razón: podría utilizarte. Pero si yo puedo tomar control de la princesa por mí mismo, entonces necesitaré que el resto de golpe de estado sea sin un error. Ahí es donde tú y los Koopalings entran. Ellos son muy buenos manejando cosas, pero necesito saber que esto se planee muy bien. Y sólo sabré eso si tú vas y estás listo para todo, hijo.

Manteniendo mi sonrisa arriba, espero. Junior frunce el ceño un poco, dejando su cabeza caerse. Dudo de mis palabras un momento antes de que él ascienda su cabeza, con una sonrisa confiada en él ahora.

— ¡Sip, ok! ¡Dalo por hecho, pa! —el responde, lleno de energía renovada—. ¡Voy a ir a alistar a los Koopalings ahora! —y corre abajo al otro salón.

Dejo salir un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que contenía. Perfecto. El mejor padre del mundo simplemente acaba de sacar a su hijo fuera de más trabajo importante. Bah, puedo hacerlo para él después. Y él se ve bien con eso; él sólo puede poner este tipo de cosas conmigo cuando sea un adolescente. Tengo algo de tiempo antes de que eso ocurra. Además, si el plan de alguna forma falla, al menos él estará a salvo.

Pero, eso ya es suficiente de paternidad. La armada espera a su rey.

* * *

[ **Mario]**

La ceremonia ha estado en marcha por un rato, con probablemente toda la aldea de Toads reunida. La Princesa Peach y yo estamos esperando en un estrado, escuchando a Toadsworth hablar acerca de la historia del reino. Bueno, ella debe estarlo. Es interesante escucharla las primeras dos o tres veces, pero después de escuchar discursos similares cientos de veces, he comenzado a dejar a mi mente divagar al tiempo que me tuerzo raramente en el pequeño asiento, probablemente preparado a último minuto y no para alguien tan grande como yo.

Es divertido ver las diferentes expresiones en los Toads. Un buen número de ellos presta atención, escuchando pacientes al viejo mayordomo explicar cómo el Reino de los Hongos llegó a ser, nobles mandantes que la lideraron a su Gracia, Peach incluida, mi primera vez en este lugar, y verdadera historia.

Lanzando una mirada, busco a la princesa, quien viste una enorme sonrisa y mantiene una postura recta. Honestamente, no puedo decir si ella está completamente atrapada por las historias vueltas a contar de Toadsworth acerca de nuestras vidas, o si ella está haciendo un fantástico espectáculo. Sus ojos se mantienen observando a la multitud, la cual está llena de una plétora de Toads, varios mantienen suspiros y chillidos de asombro cuando creen que los ojos de Peach se encontraron con los suyo9s. Su sonrisa se amplía un poco con sus acciones, tomando el momento. Ellos también me ven a mí, y me encuentro a mí mismo siguiendo el ejemplo de Peach, sonriendo amablemente a los ojos ansiosos.

Ruedo mi cabeza y comparto una mirada con Peach. La multitud ya se estará haciendo mal la idea, pero necesitamos encontrarnos, respirar un minuto. Hay un momento en el que parece que ella quiere decir algo pero…

— ¡Y ahora, unas cuantas palabras de nuestra Princesa, Peach!

Aplausos sonaron y Toadsworth ya terminó. No era lo que esperaba para interrumpir. Por su salto rápido, ella tampoco lo estaba anticipando. Aun así, nadie pareció darse cuenta de esto y ella se encaminó al lado de su mayordomo, tomando delicadamente el podio.

—Gracias a todos. Es un placer estar aquí para la apertura del Camino de Toadstool…

Ella tiene un par de líneas más por leer, asuntos reales. No presto atención a aquellas tampoco, habiéndola ayudado varias veces antes. Quizá podría ser difícil para cualquier otra persona además de mí cuán nerviosa puede estar acerca de estos discursos. No es tanto hablar en frente de muchas personas así como tampoco es de escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. Si tuviera que hablar más de un par de líneas y fuese requerido a recitar historias de su reino, también lo estaría. Pero esa no es la razón por la que la gente viene a verme. No necesitan largas historias de viejos tiempos de su héroe. Sólo un par de palabras de ánimo y ellos estallan en gritos de alegría.

Mis ojos escanean a la asamblea por Luigi, quien resalta demasiado fácil con su vastamente diferente apariencia. Está intentando ver a Peach, no obteniendo la oportunidad que yo he tenido. Me pregunto si hay algo entre ellos que a él le gustaría aventurarse. No que él lo haya mencionado, así que lo encuentro muy difícilmente.

Errando, de nuevo, mis ojos toman otro paseo. Hay banderas de color amarillo brillante a nuestro alrededor, confeti esperando a ser lanzado desde contenedores dorados, y una pequeña banda esperando a tocar un par de números más para su princesa. Estamos por el puente, no demasiado lejos del castillo. Las piedras utilizadas para este son suaves, frescas y se siente bien caminar en ellas; tal vez uno podría olvidar la grava aburrida para hacerlo. Hay una hermosa vista de un estanque azul debajo. El camino está cuidadosamente pavimentado, dejando sin interrumpir el encanto de la naturaleza a su alrededor, lleno con lozanas de verde césped y árboles tentadores.

Es una escena pacífica, tal vez un poco aburrida al momento. Todo se siente un tanto demasiado, rígida, el clima es justo y la comunidad está reunida detrás de nosotros. Ellos deberían disfrutar el tiempo de descanso, en vez de preocuparse por que el reino caiga en desgracia. Diferente a mí, dudo que varios Toads estén excitados por las aventuras y las batallas y… encarar a cierto rey.

Espera, no, no aquí, ¡no ahora! Inclusive si todo el mundo piensa que estoy fantaseando por Peach, no necesito estar distraído, desorientado por…

—Y ahora, por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestro héroe y mi amigo personal, Mario.

Olvídenlo, supongo. Dejándome soltar un suspiro, salto, tal vez un poco alto, y escucho los chillidos alrededor. Decidiendo darle más a la multitud, doy una vuelta y suelto un fuerte—: ¡Wahoo! —ellos aman cada segundo, gritando aún más fuerte. Aunque ya es suficiente por ahora. Me apuro para acercarme a Peach, quien aplaude y ríe por lo bajo suavemente, al tiempo que tomo el pódium.

— ¡Hola! ¡E-ss muy bueno verles! —no sé por qué aman el acento, pero es algo a lo que se han acostumbrado. Más aplausos y gritos, así que tomo un minuto para seguir, sonriendo un poco, a todos. Estoy tan atrapado en el espectáculo que casi me pierdo el gemido de Peach. Al voltearme para verla, observo que está viendo al cielo.

— ¡Oh no!

— ¡Es él!

— ¡No ahora!

Los Toads gritan a su alrededor al tiempo que alzo la vista y veo el familiar dirigible negro acercarse. Su majestad ha llegado al final. Despedida, paz. Este reino difícilmente te ha conocido.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Mi nave desciende un poco, dejando que una sombra negra se sostenga sobre la gente debajo de ella. Gritos de — ¡Él está aquí! ¡Es Bowser! ¡Oh no! —emergen alrededor. Delicioso. Bueno, estoy seguro de que Mario y Peach tuvieron su diversión. Es mi turno de llegar y tomar la escena. Saltando del dirigible con un par de mis soldados, hacemos justo eso.

— ¡Bua JAJAJAJA! ¡Es cierto, zoquetes! ¡Bowser ha llegado! —ugh. ¿Por qué escojo que mi dialecto suene así? Si hablara justo como lo hago normalmente, cuando estoy sólo, eso todavía sería intimidante. No soy un descerebrado; tengo un buen cerebro. A veces. Oh bueno, este es sólo un acto de todas formas. Más importante, hace que se haga el trabajo.

— ¡Bowser! —una llamada fiera fuera de aquellos tontos me hace girarme. La princesa. Y naturalmente, su pequeño caballero en overoles está ya a su lado.

—Bueno, hola, Peach —me río—. Qué linda ceremonia tienes aquí —un par de malditos guardias intentan subirse al estrado pero mis escoltas los detienen—. ¿Qué, no tienen los eleva poderes a la mano?

— ¿Por qué debes hacer esto? —interroga—. Por una vez, ¿no podrías dejarnos en paz? ¿Hay acaso alguna razón por la que escojas secuestrarme ahora?

Me río de nuevo. — ¿Necesito una? Peach, querida, cualquier momento es tan bueno como el siguiente para raptarte, ¡por cualquier y mínimo propósito sirve! —espera, ¿le llamé "querida"? Bowser, vuelve a la realidad. Un Hermano Hammer le lanza un martillo a Mario, pero él lo esquiva. Su hermano pisa muy fuerte a uno de mis soldados. Maldito.

— ¡Ríndete, Bowser! —el de verde dice—. ¡Estas derrotad—whoa! —un par de Koopas le golpean.

— ¡Bua ja ja! ¡Hilarante! Me quedaría para más, pero tengo un par de planes más que atender —están en progreso, pero ellos no necesitan saber eso. Apunto un dedo hacía la princesa—. ¡Peach! ¡Tú vienes conmigo! ¡Mario! ¿Por qué no te haces a un lado? ¡Tu hermano te necesita y a un doctor rápido!

—Por suerte he incursionado un poco en eso —reta, con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Su confianza contra mí es tan rebosante desde el comienzo. Lo amo—. Mi hermano estará bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas parecidas que no podemos decir, ¿eh? — ¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino…? Oh mierda, están observándome socarronamente. Rápido, ¡cúbrelo!—. Como… ¡Bombas fuera!

…Pausa. ¿Por qué hay una pausa? —Dije, ¡bombas fuera! —rujo. Tarde para el espectáculo, un equipo de Bob-ombas correr a encender sus lasos. Mario intenta apurarse, pero eso sólo lo hace más rápido para mí. Lanzo una bola de fuego a las Bob-ombas, encendiéndolas y causando una explosión en cadena.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Tosiendo, pulverizado, intento ver alrededor del fuego y humo que ocasionaron las Bob-ombas, pero sin lograrlo.

— ¡Mario! —Peach grita detrás de mí.

— ¡Hey! ¡Alguien tome a Peach, vámonos! —Bowser ruge. No, ¡no ahora! Rodando en mi eje, con un grito, me lanzo al frente y protejo a Peach. Encontrándola, escucho unas ligeras pisadas aproximándose a nosotros más rápido de lo que imaginé.

—Mario, ¡ayuda! —Peach dice al tiempo que un Koopa se acerca. Salté sobre uno, noqueándolo al desde su caparazón. Con un golpe, lancé al segundo, con un golpe directo colisionando fuera del escenario. Sonriendo, me volteo a Peach al tiempo que escucho a algo zumbando a través de—

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

El maldito humo está en todos lados. Pero estoy ahora sobre Peach. Balas de cañón rugen alrededor de nosotros, al tiempo que escalo. La madera sobre nosotros cae, lanzando moscas hacia mis ojos.

— ¡Maldición! —escupo, escalando y atrapando a la princesa. Ella prácticamente cae sobre mí. Manteniendo mis ojos escudados (y algo cerrados), intento escapar, casi cayendo del escenario—. ¡Hey! ¡Denme un camino!

— ¡Por aquí, señor! —una voz honda dice. Koopatrol. Eso es sorprendente; ellos apenas comenzaron a entrenar a nuevos reclutas hace una semana. A pesar de la inesperada aparición, él nos guía desde el escenario a una cuerda. Esperándola, la atrapo con una mano y somos levantados del suelo. Varios soldados llaman e intento verles al tiempo que saltan de regreso. En un intento de reírme de Peach sobre otra captura exitosa es conocida con una brisa filosa entre mis ojos.

No importa. Un rapto es un rapto. Con un rugido y una risa, observo a los Toads abajo. — ¡Bua JAJAJA! ¡Peach es mía de nuevo! ¡Rescátala si te atreves, Mario! Pronto, ¡todo el Reino de los Hongos será mío! ¡Gua JAJAJA! —escuchando lloriqueos de angustia, siendo como la cuerda es alzada por mi ejército.

De nuevo en el barco, froto mis ojos. Un par de lágrimas caen, pero no hay más daños. Avanzando un poco, giro al Koopatrol.

—Envíen una carta a mi hijo y a los Koopalings para proceder con nuestros planes.

—En seguida, señor. —con eso, se marcha y me muevo para ver a mi tripulación.

— ¡Buen trabajo, soldados! Como era esperado, todo salió perfecto.

—Uh… ¿señor? —un soldado comienza. Un subordinado Koopa. Lo ignoro.

—Aquí, hay que amarrar a la princesa, —al tiempo que me muevo hacia unos Hermanos Hammer para que busquen las cuerdas, pero una vez que me ven, no pueden moverse.

— ¿Señor? —el mismo Koopa dice, más insistente.

Irritado, grito—: ¿Qué?

—Tal vez… querría darle un vistazo a su, um… rehén.

Alzando una ceja, bajo la vista debajo de mi brazo y veo unos overoles de azul claro. Mis ojos se abren un poco al tiempo que lo dejo caer sin cuidado. Su sombrero flota un poco.

— ¡¿No… nosotros capturamos a Mario?! —un soldado sorprendido suelta y otros varios comienzan una tormenta de conversaciones. Estoy congelado. Él gime, pero apenas estoy escuchando. Hay gritos alrededor mío, algunos imploran órdenes, pero mis ojos están concentrados en Mario al tiempo que se levanta.

— ¡B… Bowser! —el intenta, tosiendo un poco y escupiendo mi nombre. Está tambaleándose y me veo tentado a levantarle. Pero esa es una debilidad que no puedo permitir que la tripulación vea.

La tripulación. Mi ejército. Mario… aquí. ¡Mierda! Necesito recomponerme (después de todo, esta no es la primera vez). Él héroe se tiene a sí mismo además de erguir sus puños. No, él perderá ciertamente aquí. Mi ejército lo derrotará en nada de tiempo.

— ¡Noquéenlo! —dijo en una voz más asustada de lo que me hubiera gustado. Un Hermano Hammer toma el romo al lado de su martillo y lo hace, encontrando un poco de sorprendente falta de resistencia. Mario cae flácido al suelo.

Los murmullos excitados comienzan. — ¡Aún sigue siendo débil!

— ¡Lo tenemos!

— ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!

— ¡Podemos terminarlo ahora!

— ¡No! —mi propia voz ruge para sorpresa de todos, yo incluido. Todos los ojos se voltean a verme, perplejos. Ellos se dan cuenta de que lo hubiese querido muerto. ¡Rápido, Bowser, ven con algo!

»Nosotros… ah, no vamos a hacer de él un mártir. Lo último que necesita el Reino de los Hongos es una razón para volverse repentinamente fuertes. Y puede tomar tomarles años, pero harán nuestras batallas más tediosas de lo que son.

Murmullos comienzan entre ellos al tiempo que lo escuchan. No sé si sigan sin estar convencidos. —Podemos torturarlo y asesinarlo cuando sea el tiempo correcto, pero necesitamos hacerlo lenta y cuidadosamente. Necesitan creer que Mario aún tiene la ventaja y que puede escapar en algún punto. Ellos necesitan creer que si obedecen cada una de mis órdenes, que Mario puede eventualmente poner un final a mi tan aclamada "tiranía". Cuando nos hayan dado todo, entonces podemos aplastar sus esperanzas. Ahí podemos asesinar a Mario.

Más murmullos comienzan, esparciéndose por todo el barco. Eventualmente, veo a un buen número de soldados asentir. Todavía siguen estando tensos, pero ellos confían en su rey. Los animo a continuar el camino de regreso al castillo. Mario es… mío.

* * *

…

Fiu, ¡esa era una grande! ¡Sí, es el último hasta ahora!

Honestamente, iba a hacer un mix de historia/cartas, desde que tengo una sugerencia de cada uno. El problema era mi escritura para las cartas, lo cual hacia este capítulo mucho más largo de lo que necesitaba verse además de la inmersión de la historia. (Créanme, en verdad lo intente duro aquí.) Últimamente, quería intentar que la historia se sintiese, como probar las letras y ver si a alguien le gustaría. Si es así, continuaré el estilo de la historia con el intercambio de cartas. Si no es así, ¡cartas de lado! (Además, estaba como insegura acerca de la secuencai del sueño, por ser sólo una. Déjenme saber si es padre utilizarlo o no).

De acuerdo, así que encuentro el intercambio de perspectiva divertido, pero no estoy segura de si alguien más lo disfrutaría. También, estoy preocupada de que mi escritura de Bowser y Mario termine siendo demasiado similar, así que si aquello les molesto, déjenme saber. Si lo disfrutaste, déjame saber ¡y el estilo de los diferentes puntos-de-vista pueda volver en el futuro!

* * *

Ahora, verdadera discusión de trama. Este capítulo termina arruinando un poco la apuesta inicial desde que quería algo más que una "excusa de trama" para que Mario y Bowser terminasen juntos. (Era esto o una situación casual, en el que ambos se encuentren, lean las notas, y repentinamente se declaren su amor… ¡o un partido de tenis! Score: amor-amor; hur-hur, soy divertida y original.) Ellos no han tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en amor en este capítulo, pero tienen el capítulo siguiente para hacerlo. (Y podría tomar un tiempo, ¡pero ellos lo harán! Garantizado… ¡muajajaja!) Además, capturar es dramático y el segundo género es drama. ¡Queda! (¿Cierto?)

En mi mente, ninguno de ellos hubiese posiblemente podido encontrarse bajo circunstancias normales. Y aunque ya ha ocurrido antes, Bowser capturando a Mario sólo no me sienta bien. Ha sucedido, es posible, pero aún se siente raro. (Aunque, en realidad me gustaría ver a otros personajes hacer el personaje de héroe aquí. Luigi es bueno, pero Peach y Toad podrían utilizar más amor. O inclusive… ¡¿los personajes de Spin-off?! *Jadea*)

También, estoy intentando meter a otros personajes, para que sean más que adornos. Algunas líneas para Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Bowser Junior, un Koopatrol, ¡e inclusive Tartamudeos el Goomba! Oh, y una enrome cantidad de Toads y Koopas/otros esbirros. No quiero decir que el enfoque se irá demasiado lejos de Bowser/Mario, pero ahora tenemos más personajes para jugar. (Podría incluir un retazo en el siguiente capítulo como una lucha después del asalto en el P.D.V de Luigi, tal vez. ¡Dinámicas!)

* * *

Wow, inclusive tuve que cortar mis comentarios para no irme tan lejos. Flácido qué. De cualquier manera, ¡déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia hasta ahora! ¿Divertida? ¿Excitante? Espero que no tan predecible- De nuevo, ¡por favor compartan comentarios y críticas! Improvisar mi escritura es parte de la experiencia, así como son las reacciones de los lectores. (También, en realidad aprecio saber que las personas están leyendo y siguiendo esto, desde que sé que hay un poco que leer y mantenerse al tanto.)

¡Hasta la próxima vez, mantengan sus ojos abiertos para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Vale um… mis ojos me arden y ni siquiera he estado mucho tiempo en la computadora. Increíble. Bien, er… supongo que debería dejarme de tonterías, dejaros solos a pensar un poco y si hay alguna cosa que no entienda (porque hasta yo tuve que buscar en el "pequeño" Larousse 2006 para algunas definiciones y ver si eran acordes, no dudéis en decirme. Estoy abierta a escuchar críticas, y por favor díganme todas las faltas de ortografía que encontréis, ¡que me ardan los ojos no es bueno!_

 _ **Despedida, paz:** Farewell, peace. La palabra "Farewell" se utiliza cocomo una despedida de cuando no estás se_ _guro si volverás a verlo o algo así._

 _gemini in tauro, 15 de junio de 2016._


	4. Un Momento

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¿De regreso para más? Muy bien, ¡hay que ir justo al punto de pique!

* * *

…

Querido Amado,

Estamos el día de hoy reunidos para tener aquí un completo y total ataque de pánico.

Como era anticipado, mis tropas se las arreglaron para completar el ataque al Reino de los Hongos sin un rasguño. Esa es la parte fantástica. De alguna forma, soy el que se las arregló para arruinarlo y capturar a Mario por accidente.

¡Yo! ¡¿Cómo es eso remotamente posible?! Fuera de mi ejército, claudiqué el intento de secuestrar a la princesa y utilizarla como extorsión para tomar su reino. Aquí estoy, clamando ser el ser más inteligente que nadie verdaderamente conocerá, ¿y cómo pruebo eso? Actuando dentro de personaje y empujando al frente el movimiento más tonto que he hecho en años. ¡Brillante!

Él puede ser su magnífico héroe, ¿pero qué tan lejos llegaría la campaña de Peach para recuperar a Mario? Ella no voltearía el castillo y la corte por él, eso es una certeza. ¡Ellos aún tienen a su hermano también! Lanzarlo todo al infierno y hacerlo de nuevo, ellos probablemente lo enviarán a salvar a Mario en el segundo en el que haya una oportunidad.

Otro problema para el control de daños es que mis soldados están temiblemente sospechosos sobre mis acciones respecto al secuestro. Mi propia falla en el cálculo del ataque es lo que me causó atrapar a Mario en vez de a Peach. Él puede ser más pesado que ella, pero dejé a mi ambición cegar a mi sentido común. Mágicamente, nadie lo notó hasta que ya estábamos en el barco, ¡pero esto obviamente desobedecía el punto! Después de eso, continúo pensando que tengo a Peach y hacer de mí mismo un tonto en frente de mi mente, chillar por ayuda cuando Mario se despierta, y proceder a perderlo con todos ellos alrededor.

Y como la pieza de resistencia, lo ayudo. El monstruo que ellos ven, el que aplasta muy fuerte a tantos de sus compañeros soldados, estaba justo detrás de su jadeo. Todo lo que necesitaban era mi bendición y ellos serían libres para destruirlo, ganando la venganza para sus camaradas perdidos. ¿Pero qué es lo que hace su rey? Él ayuda al enemigo. El enemigo de ellos, su ene… ¡mi enemigo! ¡Debería ser uno solo! ¡Es así de simple!

Debería odiarlo.

¿Entonces por qué sólo lo amo más?

¡Es simplemente estúpido! ¡No puedo pensar en formas más elocuentes de decirlo porque es así de obvio! ¡Él ama a Peach! ¡Él me odia! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convencerme de que él nunca será mío, nunca de la forma que quiero? ¿Cómo es que puedo sentir algo por él? Debe ser deseo, ¡no amor! Difícilmente nos conocemos, él ni siquiera conoce al verdadero yo.

¿Por qué me tormento a mí mismo?

¿Por qué sigo con esto?

¿Por qué sigo escribiendo cada pensamiento que me aterra?

Esta es una oportunidad para mí. Antes me preguntaba cómo alguien tan imponente podía ser tan frágil. Claro, soy temeroso e inseguro, pero aquí y ahora, tengo una oportunidad de hacer lo que por lo que rezaba. Él estará irritado, y probablemente enojado, pero una vez que esté tranquilo, podría decirle mi pequeño secreto… si es que pequeño secreto significa abominación gigante que he guardado tan celosamente que planeaba morir antes que decírselo a un alma. Ni siquiera un Boo podría encontrar lo que he escrito. (Especialmente desde que quemé la mitad de las notas, pero eso es punto y aparte.)

¿En verdad quiero decirle ahora? ¿Conozco cada posible consecuencia verdad? Él podría rechazarme, o el mundo nos rechazará. Y está la casi imposibilidad de la aceptación universal, pero no hay una verdadera posibilidad de que Junior vaya a comprenderlo. Me hice esto a mí mismo, enseñándole la farsa. En retrospectiva se dice lo tonto que fui. Pero funcionaba sin problemas todo el tiempo. Ahora comprendo. Conozco las consecuencias. En verdad lo hago.

Así que no puedo decírselo. Eso nos arruinaría a ambos. Destruiría todos los valores atípicos y lo que sea que hubiese quedado entre nosotros dos. Sólo no vale la pena.

Recordatorio: necesito un terapeuta del amor.

Atado por el deber,

Bowser.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Observando la nota, pienso en quemarla. Aunque se siente bien sacarlo, tomando mi centro, conjuro un hechizo para abrir una bóveda. Esto me recuerda por qué nadie se pregunta de dónde sacaron sus propios cetros los Koopalings. De nuevo, nadie falta de derecho para preguntarnos nada.

Rápidamente, escribo la combinación, encimo ahí otra hoja de papel, lo cierro, y lo envío mágicamente a otro lugar. La nostalgia me podría algún día, pero no ahora. Escucho que tocan mi puerta.

— ¿Sí? —eso es demasiado cortés. Añade un poco de fuego—. ¡¿Qué es?! —mejor.

—Amo Bowser, señor —viene la voz de un Koopa, femenino—. Hemos puesto al prisionero exitosamente fuera.

—Bien —¿y por qué necesito saber eso?—. ¿Algún problema?

—Lo mantenemos bajo control. —en serio, ¿quiero saber esto?

—Excelente. ¿Hay noticias de mi hijo y los Koopalings?

—Sus asaltos están en camino, señor —¿podría ella añadir un poco de personalidad? Comprendo que ella esté siguiendo órdenes, pero no soy tan duro… espera, no, para ellos lo soy. Oh bueno.

—Muy bien. Ten a alguien que te envíe un reporte una vez que el trabajo esté completo.

—Sí señor —bueno, ahora salta tan alto como la torre más grande.

—Eso sería todo, soldado.

—Señor, si me permite —ella comienza, aún monótona y sin emoción—. Estoy esperando ser un miembro de los Koopatrol.

—Okey, entonces hazlo. Estos no son los tiempos antiguos en los que los reinos recién comenzaban; tengo un número de aprendices de Koopatrol femeninas. —todo el mundo cuenta en donde todo el mundo cuenta.

Tenemos como requisito tener un seño de aprobación de la realeza antes de aplicar, señor.

—Claro, por supuesto. —abriendo la puerta, veo a la Koopa con su caparazón morado de zapatos a juego y ojos rubí esperándome. Tomo el papel que ella está sosteniendo y lo firmo rápido, volviendo por una estampa. Ella es de alguna forma enervante, con sus diferencias del resto de la tropa usual, pero pretendo no darme cuenta. Poniendo un seño real de aprobación al lado de mi firma, le regreso la carta.

»Ahí tienes, Koopella, todo listo —murmuro, notando la sorpresa en sus ojos frente al uso de su nombre. Se recupera rápidamente y toma la carta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias, Amo Bowser. Me es un honor servirle —y con eso, se dio la puerta para irse, pero se para.

— ¿Hay algo más? —inquiero al tiempo que vuelve.

—El prisionero desea verle, señor. Se lo hemos negado y asumimos que no se lo diríamos a usted pero… creo que debería saberlo. Es tu decisión, señor —caminó fuera del pasillo antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, dejándome a la deriva de mis pensamientos de nuevo.

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

Es en verdad terrible cómo instantes de calma pueden ser tan abruptamente tomadas.

Observo fuera del salón del trono de Peach, observando a los tripulantes del aseo en la distancia del ataque de hace rato. Ya ha oscurecido, pero ellos siguen intentando reparar el daño de Bowser. Tomó un par de meses a los Toads trabajar en todo y me siento mal por ellos. Las explosiones de las Bob-ombas dejaron cráteres en el camino, el césped fue desgarrado, y el puente fue hecho pedazos. Toadstool Road dejando a las ruinas sería un poco más de entendimiento.

Bajando la mirada, tengo sus notas del discurso en mi mano. Aún no las he leído. Están un poco quemadas, pero me las arreglé para encontrarlas mientras ayudaba a la princesa a regresar aquí. Pasándolas gentilmente entre mis dedos, desvío la vista y regreso mi atención afuera.

— ¿Maestro Luigi? —viene la voz de Toadsworth—. ¿Te encuentras bien, mi niño?

— ¿H-Huh? Sí. Estoy bien. —viro la vista alrededor y veo al viejo Toad quedándoseme viendo—. Sólo un poco preocupado por Mario. —más como asustado, pero no es como que nadie me esté prestando demasiada atención.

Con el caso al punto, Toadsworth palmea mi hombro con su caña. —Tranquilo, tranquilo, el Maestro Mario sabe lo que hace. Estoy seguro de que estará fuera en nada de tiempo. —todo el mundo parece olvidar que esta no es la primera vez que Mario ha sido secuestrado. Por Bowser. Y que necesitó ser secuestrado. Al menos una de esas ocasiones fue por mí.

Debería estar corriendo para salvarlo ahora mismo, pero usualmente, los secuestros de Bowser tienen más problemas detrás de ellos. Estamos esperando en el castillo de Peach para tener noticias. La princesa, sin embargo, es dejada al ritmo mientras nosotros esperamos. Quiero tranquilizarla, pero ella está demasiado preocupada como para escuchar.

Regresándome a la ventana, espero quieto para que alguien llegue corriendo y nos diga cualquier cosa que sepa. Tal vez no sea el hermano más valiente, pero incluso yo no puedo esperar para siempre. Si nadie viene en la siguiente hora, yo voy…

— ¡Princesa! —la llamada suena al tiempo que el enorme salón del trono es abierto. Peach se para y observa a la puerta principal. Toadsworth y yo seguimos al tiempo que el Toad llega—. ¡Tenemos una mala situación en nuestras manos, su majestad!

—Sí, Mario ha sido secuestrado —Peach suspira. Ella parece… ¿irritada? ¿Por el Toad? Eso no es común de ella.

—No, su majestad, ¡es peor que eso! —el frenético Toad dice, saltando en su lugar un poco—. ¡Los esbirros de Bowser están intentando tomar el resto del reino!

Mi corazón salta al tiempo que me doy cuenta de que mi misión pendiente tiene una orden más alta. A la medida para el hermano más alto, supongo. Tragando saliva duro, me enfoco en Peach al tiempo que responde con un flácido—: Adelante.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Haciendo mi camino a los calabozos detrás de mí salón del trono, me muevo a la celda privada, usualmente reservada para Peach. Dos Koopas se dan la vuelta y parecen sorprendidos por mi arribo.

— ¿A-Amo Bowser? ¿S-Señor?

—Déjennos.

Parecía que hubieran protestado, si no fuera su rey dando las órdenes. Asintiendo, el dúo se alejó, dejándome con él. Mario se levantó y se alejó. Se ve un poco agitado, con sus ropas brillantes luciendo un poco más desaliñadas de lo usual, tal vez un par de hoyos, y su sombrero estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, pero en general, seguía estando en buena forma. (Cállate, me refiero a su condición, no cuerpo.) Después de tener una mirada más cercana a mí, alza visiblemente una ceja, aun frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Estoy hablando verdaderamente al Rey Koopa? ¿O es este otro truco del Bowser Falso de nuevo?

Su voz sonaba seca, con un toque de rasposo en ella. Nadie debió haberle dado nada de comida o bebida aún. Obviamente; después de todo, ellos lo odian, a diferencia de Peach.

—Este es el verdadero y único —gruño y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él probablemente no se de cuenta, pero no es mi usual sonrisa jactanciosa, pero una genuina.

—Es divertido cómo me agarraste en vez de a Peach, —él continúa, con el propósito de golpear mi orgullo, me imagino—. Algo así de elaborado parece como si la hubiese hecho a ella el objetivo intencionado.

Una risita se me escapa. —Lo era, al principio —comienzo con algo de verdad, pero decido no dárselo tan fácil—. Me di cuenta, sin embargo, de que tenerte fuera del camino podría ser bueno para mi propósito. Si se niegan a mis demandas, ¿entonces quién me puede detener fácilmente de capturar a Peach ahora?

Mario tragó duro; la tabla se había girado exitosamente. Él tose y continúa. —Conozco a varias personas que pueden.

— ¿Quién? —Me río esta vez—. ¿Un puño de miserables Toads? ¿O tu pequeño, verde hermano? Ambos son demasiado cobardes para enfrentarme.

—Ellos harán cualquier cosa que necesiten hacer —él regresa esto más rápido de lo que esperé. Hay una pasa y nos observamos unos segundos. Él bufa y comienza de nievo—. Honestamente, pensé que la prisión personal de Peach luciría mejor, o sería más cómoda.

Riendo de nievo, respondo—: Contrario a la creencia popular, las celdas y prisiones de Peach usualmente no tienen ningún tratamiento especial que cualquier otra prisión tiene. Tal vez un listón como una decoración de burla, pero eso es todo.

—Ah —asiente, y no puedo decir si está decidiendo ser condescendiente o no. Levanta su corra y veo que también su cabello está algo desaliñado debajo. No lo suficiente como para cubrir sus profundos ojos azules; no lo suficiente para evitarme—. ¿Por qué la capturas?

¿Acaso no es obvio? —Quiero su reino. Ellos no estarían complacientes de dármelo, así que este es mi método preferido.

—Bowser, esto es una constante —suena un poco enojado esta vez—. ¿Por qué la tomas en verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —responder una pregunta con otra es una táctica obvia de evasión, pero en realidad no comprendo.

—La verdad, —dice de regreso—. Hay algo más además de que tú sólo captures princesas y tomes control de sus reinos, ¿no la hay?

—Bueno seguro, tengo a mi hijo, reinando sobre mi propio reino, ah… —Espera. ¿Qué es lo que él estaba intentando…?

—Eso no es a lo que me refería.

— ¿Entonces a qué te referías? —Estoy impaciente ahora, especialmente porque él suena más roto cada vez que habla—. No soy un lector de mentes, Mario, Escúpelo.

Él ve dentro de mis ojos esta vez. Son tan hermosos en la oscuridad así como debajo de la luz. Estoy buscando en ellos algo y él está buscando algo en los míos. ¿Qué es lo que está intentando comprender?

— ¿La amas? —sólo viene fuera suave y repentino. Necesito parpadear para enfocar de nuevo. Debería dar un paso atrás para valorar todo, pero no estoy tan cerca de él.

— ¿Qué? —dejo salir, incluso antes de darme cuenta.

— ¿Tú amas a Peach? —pregunta, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Su rostro luce alicaído como si él ya se supiese de antemano la repuesta. Y justo ahora, quiero responder. Justo ahora, quiero destruirlo, hacerlo sufrir por todas las formas en las que me tortura. Es fácil, ¿no es así? Después de todo, sé que la ama. Y si piensa que yo lo hago, como si tuviésemos una especie de triángulo amoroso continuando que nunca terminará. Lo que Mario no sabe es que el triángulo está un poco más retorcido que eso. Pero si le digo la verdad, ¿qué sucederá?

No lo sé, y tengo curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionará.

Con eso, niego con la cabeza, pero me doy cuenta de que no está prestando atención. —No, —gruño un poco, y él levanta la cabeza con la más estupefacta mirada. Así que, déjame aclararlo—. No, yo no amo a la Princesa Peach. —me acerco a la verdad, pero espero.

Los ojos de Mario se abren perplejos. Su boca se abre para decir algo, pero él no sabe por dónde comenzar. Su expresión se lee como totalmente perpleja. Si no es amor, ¿entonces qué es lo que hago? ¿Por qué lo clamo como que es? ¿Por qué continúo con la farsa que tan fácilmente se creen todos?

Él no lo ve. Él definitivamente no debe estarlo entendiendo.

Mario es un idiota.

Una pequeña sonrisa cae en mi rostro, pero es más una mueca, Dudo que él verá la distorsión en mis ojos, la sonrisa.

— ¿Eso lo hace más sencillo para ti? —Pruebo, cubriendo mis emociones—. ¿O estás más preocupado por su seguridad ahora más que nunca? Puedes quedarte a tu preciosa princesa toda para ti. Yo sólo necesito tomar su reino primero.

No hay nada más que decir aquí. Me doy la vuelta para irme, comienzo a caminar lejos.

—Si no es ella, ¿entonces quién? —suelta.

Mi mano está en contra de la puerta y me quedo observando a la garra, y entonces dejo mi vista virar a la puerta. ¿Por qué la mitad de las cosas aquí están de rojo? … ¿Por qué más?

Un suspiro profundo, un exhalo profundo. —Tú, —murmuro al tiempo que abro la puerta, seguro de que él no pudo escucharlo. Los guardias caminan de regreso al tiempo que camino con dificultad. Mi corazón está corriendo al tiempo que las puertas se cierran de nuevo, tomo un minuto para controlarme antes de caminar de regreso a mis cuarteles.

Ese ha sido el momento más cercano que hemos compartido. Aun así ese momento ya está muy lejos ahora.

* * *

…

Aw, Bowser está enamorado. Por el lado bueno, ¡ha hecho progreso!… algo así. Em… ¡¿qué tal la perspectiva de Luigi?! ¡Wooo, la representación de Luigi! Pero, ¡oh mierda tiene la carta de Mario! ¡El suspenso es brutal!

Como sea, busqué entre los diferentes personajes Koopa que existen y no me encontré con el nombre de Koopella, aquí el nuevo personaje (Peach siendo la única chica visible no sería divertido, inclusive si se está preparando para aplastar cabezas.) Más importante, no creo que hayamos visto un poco de los miembros estándar de la Topa Koopa con diferentes géneros, y no veo a Bowser como un tipo discriminatorio (él usaría a cualquiera para finalizar algo), así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Tartamudeos, Koopella… Goomba, Koopa… ¡¿Adivinen quién juega mucho a Paper Mario?! Ajajaja… necesito parar, pero no puedo. (Honestamente, los Koopatrols son los más subutilizados villanos en la historia de Súper Mario y tienen mucho potencial.) ¿Por qué estoy hablando tanto? Ayuda.

Aunque en serio, disfruté regresar a la perspectiva del intercambio de cartas y en un capítulo junto, aunque leve. Voy a intentar hacer eso en el siguiente capítulo, ¡sí!… con suerte. Pero me gustaría estar un poco más enfocado esta vez, desde que el último capítulo alardeó un poco. Al mismo tiempo, no ignoró totalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo con los personajes segundarios, así que eso también. Usualmente, si añado cualquier otro personaje y lo nombro, me quiero asegurar de que haga algo. De cualquier otra forma, no necesitan ser agregados. (O servir como una existencia insignificante sólo para convertirse en forraje canon. ¡Muajajaja!) Cualquier cosa funciona.

Así que, ¿qué hará Mario acerca de ser un prisionero, y lo que ha aprendido? De hecho, ¿qué es lo que harán Peach y Luigi con Mario? ¿O Bowser controla la situación? Si te gustó, déjame saber tus pensamientos por medio de los reviews. ¡Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos! ¡Y gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí! Es en verdad excitante desde que esta es mi historia más larga de posteo. Esto también tiene los mayores visto de posteo, así que doble puntos de bonos. (Aunque, es mayoritariamente del primer capítulo, así que eso no debería ser tan genial, ¿huh? ¡Aun así, me mantendré escribiendo!) ¡Gracias de nuevo!

P.D.: Escuché que esta pareja tiene el nombre de "Bowsario". TIENE UN NOMBRE, CHICOS, ¡HAY QUE HACER QUE EL BARCO DESEMBARQUE! (Lolshippeo). Pero en verdad, esto sigue siendo algo inexistente. Inclusive si no estoy yendo en serio acerca de esto, ellos deberían tener algo detrás, ¿no? Link y Ganon[dorf] lo hace, y tienen mucho. (De nuevo, Legend of Zelda tiene, ¿qué, 3 personajes principales? Mario tiene 4 y los argumentos podrían hacerlos al menos 8, dependiendo a quién cuentas)… Bowsario para siempre, chicos. ¡Todos juntos ahora!

 _Me despido, si encuentran faltas díganme, que no le di muchas checadas al documento y me siento muy apendejada (disculpe la blasfemia, pero es tarde y mañana tengo examen, para el cual, ¿adivinen quién estudio? ¡Así es! ¡Yo no!) por eso. Pero ya quería traer el capítulo desde que le prometí a EE que tendría tiempo para traducir (y ahora que entregué todos mis trabajos, tengo mucho, sin contar que tengo que ir todavía a presentar exámenes, ugh)._

 _gemini in tauro, 17 de junio de 2016._


	5. Un Comienzo

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Advertencia justa: este capítulo es súper largo. Como, que sólo golpeó al Capítulo 3 para tomar el título. Eso es hardcore. Aunque en serio, asegúrense de tener una buena cantidad de tiempo para leer. Cosas suceden y no estoy segura si calculé mal con mis estimaciones. ¡Nada de spoilers hasta que lo terminen! (o le den una ojeada, eso podría funcionar.) ¡Feliz lectura!

…

* * *

Hola,

No estoy muy seguro de quién leerá esto, cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que llegue a verse. Pero me ayuda a pasar el tiempo mientras espero aquí en este calabozo. De cualquier otra forma, temo que me volveré demente por al espera, loco de la soledad.

Mis opciones están limitadas a esperar, dormir, comer pequeñas cantidades enviadas, y planear qué hacer después. La cuarta es más difícil de lo que me hubiera imaginado; tiene sentido cómo la Princesa Peach no puede escapar tan fácilmente cuando es capturada. Si intento hacer mi camino fuera del lugar, perderé por la diferencia de fuerza, siendo fácilmente superado en número. No hay pasajes secretos, no al menos de mi conocimiento, de las que podría escaparme. Persuadir está fuera del cuadro, ya que ni Bowser ni sus tropas estarían dispuestos a escuchar. Ciertamente, debe haber otra manera, pero es difícil venir con un plan siendo sobre vigilado, amenazado o cómo seré torturado la próxima ocasión, o de cansancio por soportar a mis captores, mis heridas.

Un pensamiento escalofriante es si es que llegan a decidir matarme en algún punto. Seguro, no será pronto, pero podría suceder. Su ejército me detesta. Él mismo lo hace, pero él no ha mostrado su verdadera ira aún, a diferencia de sus soldados. Es comprensible, lo he mencionado antes, pero es muy terrorífico cuando estoy a su merced.

Lo que es peor, no tengo un champiñón de 1-Up conmigo; son extremadamente poderosos, suficientes para devolver la vida completa al usuario, pero muy raros. Cosechadores en el castillo de Peach intentan encontrarlos, guardándolos para cuando Luigi y yo nos aventuramos a rescatarla, para combatir. Utiliza uno y un abismo no es tan profundo, ninguna lava es tan caliente, ningún enemigo es tan fuerte. El usuario vivirá. Desafortunadamente, hemos estado fuera de suplementos, y no hemos presionado al tema durante el tiempo de paz. Todo el mundo esperaba que hubiera durado.

Ay, debería morir, aquí es donde yaceré. Este es el mantra que me mantiene despierto, sin descansar, hasta que no puedo mantenerme despierto por mucho más tiempo. Hay pasado dos días desde mi captura, pero he caído más veces de inactividad de las que me interesa contar.

Soñar ocurre difícilmente, pero es casi imperceptible cuando lo hace, nada comparado a mi pesadilla de antes. Bowser me confesó que no ama a Peach. Obviamente, mi primer instinto fue no creerle. Después de todo, ¿quién lo haría?

Dejando a ese momento jugar ideas a mi mente, sin embargo, me ha llevado a decidir que está diciendo la verdad, que él en verdad no ama a la Princesa. Seguimiento que lleva a varias otras preguntas, pero ni siquiera tengo una respuesta de mi primera pregunta, deja de lado figurarse el resto de ellas. Él quiere que tema por ella, por el reino. ¿Todo por lo que he temido? Incomprensible. Si no es por ella, si todo no es para impresionarla a ella, ganarla, ¿entonces para quién o qué?

Desearía que pudiese decirme. Quiero que me lo diga.

Me dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos, obligándome a seguir, ¿debería ser tan intrépido? ¿Decirle el secreto que podría arruinarme, el que le da control sobre mí?

¿En verdad debería decirle que le amo?

Mis reservaciones en hacerlo son muy claras. Sin embargo, nunca he considerado qué hacer acerca de si debería sufrir una muerte indefinida. ¿Quién pensaría en eso? Aunque, ahora que puedo, ¿qué es lo que hago? En este punto, ¿qué es lo que queda para perder? Si él me rechaza, entonces está claro y puedo morir. Si me acepta, me reciproca, entonces su ejército me asesina, así que moriré. Él podría ordenarles que se retirasen, pero eso no sería tan fácil. Aun o sin las órdenes del rey, alguien aquí me asesinará, una vez que la oportunidad sea presentada.

¿Y qué si no estoy destinado a morir aquí? ¿Qué si alguien se las arregla para rescatarme pronto? ¿Qué entonces? ¿Me arriesgo a nunca decirle y esperar a que ya estoy salvado, dejar al secreto vivir? ¿Debería rendirme y sólo asegurarme de que esté fuera del camino? Es sobre rendirse, ceder, ¿o es para darle su día a la verdad?

Ah, hay poco espacio en el papel que me he traído. Esto tendrá que terminar aquí y tendré que figurarme mi siguiente paso rápido, o perderé mi cabeza, deslizándose. Aunque hasta que pueda volver a escribir, este es el final por ahora.

Aun respirando así como escribiendo,

Mario.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Con lo último escrito, guardo la página en mi zapato, presionándola hasta abajo. No hay buenos lugares para esconderlo, y preferiría tenerlo conmigo a dejarlo en alguna parte de aquí, para ser encontrada fácilmente.

Las linternas aquí no iluminan demasiado, así que aún me siendo demasiado en la oscura, casi negra celda, localizando el catre para sentarme, recorro con mis manos mi cuerpo, sintiendo varias magulladuras, cortes pequeños. Nada demasiado dañino, tampoco permanente, pero doloroso, más de lo que he sentido por un tiempo. Parte de mis guantes están abiertos, permitiéndome sentir cada espacio suave, cada trozo desgarrado de la tela.

Después de que dejo salir un ligero suspiro, las puertas se abren. Los dos guardias se voltean fuera de mi cárcel y observan a un nuevo Koopa entrar. Él susurra algo a ellos levemente, y sale. Asintiendo, ellos se regresan a mí y yo me levanto, forzándome a mí mismo. Ellos tienen un par de sonrisas oscurecidas, sonrisas traviesas, en sus rostros.

—Buenas noticias —uno suelta, algo malévolo en su tono—. Serás llevado con Bowser para tomarte tus primeras fotos de rehén. Estaremos llevando demandas pronto después de eso.

Ellos ríen juntos, como si fuese algo gracioso. Quizá sienten que calumniándome lograrán romperme. Aunque va a tomar más que eso. Desafortunadamente, sospecho que ellos traerán soldados adicionales para… bueno, "escoltarme".

* * *

 **[Peach]**

Han pasado dos días desde que Mario ha sido tomado. Si yo hubiese sido tomada, me imagino que él hubiese corrido inmediatamente al castillo de Bowser. El problema es que Bowser se ha movido más rápido de lo anticipado, con el resto del reino fallando en defenderse. A diferencia de Bowser, o de Mario inclusive, espero una cuenta final antes de que haga un movimiento con nuestras fuerzas.

Aunque, es sólo la mitad de mis decisiones. Parte de mí desea actuar impulsivamente y dejar todo para ir a salvar a Mario. Contrario a lo que la gente piensa, puedo arreglármelas por mí misma e iría si tuviera la oportunidad. La misma parte está mentalmente molestando a la doncella que no podría ayudar a Mario desde el ataque. Sin embargo, aún tengo a un reino que manejar, y oficiales que simplemente se niegan a la noción de que yo salve al hombre que constantemente hace lo mismo por mí, siempre con algo tan pequeño en recompensa.

Aunque me miente; sé que me están forzando para mantenerme a salvo, para que de esa forma no tengan que manejar con el reino cayéndose en un completo desastre. Y es la parte de mí que ve y comprende su punto de vista que juega hacia la ruta estratégica; esperando y siendo cautelosos, hasta que podamos ver cada paso que Bowser haya tomado.

El so casi se ha caído y me encuentro sentada sola en mi salón del trono. Aunque no dura mucho como hubiera preferido, es refrescante para tener mis pensamientos para mí misma. Sólo deseo que podría hablar con Mario acerca de todo; es un bueno escuchando.

De abrupto, tomándome fuera de esos pensamientos, la puerta del salón se abre… Luigi corre hacia dentro, con dos Toads, azul y amarillo en la cabeza. Ellos aparecen harapientos, con la ropa teniendo la impresión de haber batallado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —gimo ligeramente al tiempo que me levanto.

—Praderas… muy abrumador… —tose Luigi.

Cubro mi boca con mis manos por un momento antes de observándoles más cautelosamente. —No, eso no puede estar bien —protesto—. ¡Las Praderas son las más cercanas al castillo!

—Están manteniendo… posiciones —responde Luigi, aun intentando recuperar su respiración—. Tal vez están… ¿esperando órdenes?

—Entonces no podemos simplemente esperar. ¡Debemos responder!

Mis puños se cierran y estoy lista para comenzar a ordenar alrededor del castillo, pero Luigi niega con la cabeza.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo —respira, recomponiéndose lentamente—. Es más sencillo. Es más sencillo enviar a grupos más pequeños. Nosotros. Pensarán que actuamos independientemente, como lo usual. —los dos Toads asienten en acuerdo, aun sin aliento.

—Esto no es prudente —niego con la cabeza—. Necesitamos devolver el…

—Aun no —interrumpe Luigi—. Ellos aún deben de tener planes para ti. Está tomando más tiempo del usual para ellos para mandar amenazas de emisión y han cambiado demasiadas tácticas.

—Luigi…

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo —repite. Detrás de él los dos Toads le siguen, el trío se apura para salir. Un ligero suspiro se me escapa.

Aunque él no es tan persistente como los opresores son, sé que él también me está protegiendo. Sin embargo, comprendo que está preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano. Y como Mario es un muy importante individuo para este reino, él no tiene el rango apropiado que me permitiría sacar mi deseo de un ataque a escala completa.

Retribución que Bowser se ha mantenido durante años. Esto debilitaría mis fueras, incluyendo mi protección, lo cual me dejaría vulnerable para otro intento de rapto. Si fuesen a tener éxito, incluso con Luigi aun para salvar el día, mi reino terminaría cayendo. Es demasiado como para jugar con la vida de mis habitantes así, constantemente exponiéndolos y dejando el potencial para tener su reino gobernado por un tirano. Permitir esto sería inexcusable, y mis guardias estarían incrementando décuplo es suficiente. Para mantener al reino vivo, a salvo, necesito mantener el trono.

Me duele hacerlo de esa manera, pero me sentaré de nuevo, y continuaré esperando.

* * *

 **[Junior]**

Esperar por cualquier cosa es aburrido. Esperando a las órdenes de papá, esperando para terminar el control total del Reino de los Hongos, esperando noticias, ¡es suficiente para volver a cualquier loco!

Un Magikoopa entra en mi cabina del dirigible, arreglando sus lentes.

— ¿Sí, qué sucede? —demando. Papá dice que necesito practicar cómo ordenar a las tropas.

—Reportes de los Koopalings, joven señor —el Magikoopa responde—. Ludwig, Iggy y Roy han tomado sus respectivos sectores completamente. Wendy y Morton han hecho fuertes progresos, con el tema y la conquista de las montañas respectivamente. El tomo de Lemmy está en camino hasta donde podemos decir. Las fuerzas de Larry tuvieron un problema con Luigi, pero sus fuerzas han arreglado el problema.

—Más le vale a Larry no arruinar esto —refunfuño—. De todas formas, esas son buenas noticias, también buenas para ti. ¡Pero quiero la dominación total para este punto! Si los Koopalings no han terminado al final del día, ¡habrá súper serias y graves consecuencias!

—Sí señor, joven señor. Enviaré sus órdenes de inmediato. ¿Cualquier mensaje para su padre?

—Aun no, —raro. Papá usualmente nos envía órdenes para día a día. Nadie ha escuchado nada de él desde que nos dijo que tomásemos control. Me pregunto qué tan diferente es este plan.

—De acuerdo, bien, lo que sea —asiento—. ¡Ahora envía mis órdenes!

—Sí señor —hace una reverencia, y sale.

Papá debe estar esperando a que terminemos antes de decirnos más. Él no podría esconder nada de mí. Bueno… de acuerdo, él podría, pero… ¡estoy seguro de que sólo está esperando por nosotros! De cualquier forma, estaremos de regreso a casa pronto. Será mejor que lo estemos.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Hay una ligera chispa en mí que me está rogando para prestarle atención. Aunque hay varios soldados que me rodean, y comprendo que no es la ocasión más ideal para intentar repentinamente un ataque. Aun así, pido por un escape, o más bien, un combate, conmigo saltando en cada Koopa, Hermano Hammer, y Magikoopa que se me cruce en el camino.

Aunque eso no saldrá de esto. Incluso si puedo tomarlos de una vez, todavía necesitaría encontrar la salida fuera de aquí. Los Magikoopas están soltando hechizos sobre nosotros, bloqueando mi vista de los corredores por los que pasamos. Si había una oportunidad de que pudiese memorizar un camino de salido, ellos ciertamente la han quitado de mí.

Enfurecido, prácticamente cegado por los luminosos, vibrantes, multicolor hechizos volando alrededor, bajo mi cabeza y observo cómo el suelo pasa de ser piedras lindamente grises a lujosas, alfombras rojas. Sinceramente, quizá sorprendentemente, aun tendremos que pasar los pozos de lava que usualmente necesito cruzar alrededor del castillo. Quizá no han tenido la necesidad en un tiempo, similarmente a los guardias de Peach.

Aunque a diferencia de los soldados de Peach, las fuerzas de Bowser no tienen un héroe en quién apoyarse. Por lo tanto, ellos necesitan estar bien entrenados, para proteger adecuadamente a su rey.

Admirable, o lo sería más, si no fuera en esta situación.

El tiempo pasa hasta que llegamos finalmente a un final, con un anillo de enemigos alrededor de mí para detenerme fácilmente. Un Hermano Hammer toma la libertad de empujarme hacia adelante, en lo que apenas puedo distinguir como la puerta, lanzándome adentro y azotando la puerta justo detrás de mí.

—Bienvenido —él ríe. No necesito levantar la vista para saber que Bowser también está aquí. Lo que hago es lanzarle una mirada asesina a las escaleras espiral que me imagino escalaremos.

— ¿Qué, sin descanso? —reto. Aunque es justificado; estoy exhausto y estuve marchando todo el camino hasta aquí. Lo mínimo que puede darme es un minuto para reunir mi ser.

Su sonrisa es casi traviesa. —Ni una oportunidad —comenta despreciativamente—. Vamos.

Dejando salir un suspiro, arrastro uno de mis pies hacia adelante, posicionándolo en el primer paso. No debería haber nada que me motivase a continuar, pero siento cómo posiciona su mano en mi espalda. Gentil, no duro. Confuso.

—Lo más rápido, lo más rápido que puedes descansar —murmura—. Quieres forcejear y tenerme arrastrándote, está bien. Sin embargo, creo que deberías tomar las pequeñas opciones que te doy.

— ¿Es así como lo llamas? —regreso al instante, o lo hubiese hecho si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Las palabras simplemente se sienten como que tropezaron fuera de mi boca en vez de cortarle como yo quería. Caminando hacia adelante, su mano dejó mi espalda. Repentinamente, siento un escalofrío; su contacto perdido, cálido y extrañamente agradable, se siente. Sacudiéndomelo, continúo subiendo, con Bowser pisando mis tobillos.

Aún perturbado con la situación, no puedo hacer nada más que preguntar, — ¿Por qué priorizas a tus tropas para que hagan este lugar tan complicado de guiarse en?

Él ríe, y se siente condescendiente, burlesco. —No sabes ni la primera cosa de tácticas, ¿verdad? Más pasillos largos, más complicados regresos, y más cimas son designadas para invasores débiles —toma una pausa antes de añadir— no sé cómo tratar con molestos y obstinados asnos que doblan y rebotan alrededor de cada habitación. ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan endemoniadamente energético?

Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa, pero no puedo sacar la risa que quería. —No entenderías muy bien.

—Pruébame.

—Bueno, para acortarlo, —pienso por un momento, después continúo—. Piso fuerte para derrotar a un enemigo y lo escalo para ir hacia el siguiente —él es bueno en eso, pero yo también puedo jugar juegos de insultos también.

—Huh, ¿eso es todo? —murmura, casi… ¿decepcionado?—. Aquí estoy yo pensando que tienes un poder especial que te sube la resistencia o lo que sea. ¿Sólo buen ejercicio, volteretas alrededor de las cabezas de mis tropas, y tener a tu estúpida princesa son todo lo que necesitas?

—Algo así. —río un poco y toso suavemente.

—Hey, ¿te estás muriendo después de sólo dos días? —Pregunta—. Ellos deberían estar alimentándote. Después de todo, dije que te necesitaba —casi ronronea la última parte. O es sólo mi imaginación, ¿espejismos de nuevo?

Mi siguiente respuesta es ahogada por un tosido, y necesito pausar mi escalada. —Aun así no soy las condiciones más adecuadas para vivir —me las arreglo después de los tosidos.

—Pobre cosa —arrulla, y no puedo decir si se está burlando de mí.

Mirando atrás, encuentro a mis ojos al nivel de los suyos. Un evidente cambio ocurre, su expresión se suaviza una vez que me ve, sus cejas se alzan, mirando al dolor. Hacemos una conexión, y dura un pequeño momento, pasando entre ambos. Aíre vacío espera ser llenado con nada. Sus cejas se bajan de nuevo.

—Ojos al frente —suelta—. Y mantente en marcha. —me doy la vuelta y obedezco.

Continuamos silenciosamente por un poco más. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener escaleras tan interminables? Aunque, más importante, son mis preguntas de la última vez.

—Nunca me respondiste —comienzo—. La última vez, pregunté acerca de ti raptando a Peach. Si no es por su amor, ¿entonces por qué lo hace?

— ¿Necesita una razón? —él pregunta, sin perder un segundo—. En serio, sólo porque el amor es lo que te motiva a jugar al papel de héroe no significa que a mí me ayuda a jugar el de villano. ¿No te has parado a pensar en que de verdad hay gente horrible por aquí?

—Incluso tú necesitas algo por lo que pelear —cuento, positivo de que aún no está compartiendo la verdad.

—Lo que sea —gruñe.

Continuamos caminando, cada paso más doloroso de dar que el anterior. Pasamos cerca de una ventana, pero está cegada. Me paro aquí y me doy la vuelta. Él evita mi mirada.

—Si voy a morir aquí, ¿podrías al menos dejarme ver afuera de nuevo, ver el mundo?

—No vas a morir hoy —suelta, irritado por mi pregunta—. Y no hay nada fuera que no hayas visto ya.

—Las perspectivas cambian cuando tomamos una nueva dirección de cómo vemos las cosas —ofrezco—. Tal vez encontrarás algo nuevo allá afuera también.

Bowser me observa ahora, con una ceja alzada. Tensión asfixiante, me pregunto si él la puede sentir, con nosotros esperando aquí y observando uno dentro del otro. Su rostro se tranquiliza, su boca cerrada, cabello alborotado, ojos enfocados. Mi boca de nuevo se curvea en una sonrisa. Él frunce el ceño, repentinamente luciendo enojado.

—No sé a qué es a lo que estás jugando, —gruñe— pero si estás intentando poner una sobre mí, buena suerte.

— ¿Crees que saltaré afuera e intentaré escapar? —mi pregunta está llena con todo el veneno que no puedo contener—. ¿A esta altura? Espera. ¿Qué tan alto estamos?

—Por favor. Harías el salto de cualquier forma —me da la vuelta—. ¡Ahora suficiente! ¡Mantente escalando!

De nuevo, caemos en silencio y continuamos la infinita escalada. Hemos pasado severas antorchas, flamas danzantes. Me veo tentado a tomar una y hacer un movimiento, pero tendría que golpear a Bowser para tener la oportunidad. Pasando otra, alzo mi brazo, lenta, cautelosamente. No es suficiente y él la golpea abajo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —gruñe Bowser, y nos mantenemos moviéndonos, sin perder un paso.

Severos pasos después, no estoy seguro qué energía tenía antes, pero ha sido expulsada a estas alturas. Mis movimientos son lentos, siento a mis piernas fallar en un paso, y caigo. Aunque no hay un piso duro, él ni siquiera me dará eso.

Él ríe. —Bueno, pensaba que los overoles eran por moda, pero supongo que en verdad son muy prácticos —Bowser los suelta y estoy de regreso en mis pies.

—Gracias —replico suavemente.

—Sí, sí —viene la respuesta murmurada.

Silencio llena los escalones una vez más. Me recargo contra la pared y tomo un respiro.

—Ellos no la arriesgarán a ella por mí —me escucho a mí mismo en una voz terrorífica.

—No tienen porque —él regresa—. Ella lo hará.

Mi cabeza niega. —No, no lo hará. Mi hermano podría, pero supongo que tomaste algo más que sólo las Praderas —él no responde—. Entonces, tomará tiempo.

—Sólo hemos estado comenzando. Ni siquiera he puesto mis amenazas —es extraño como me reconforta a medias, con planes de conquista—. No debería estar diciéndote esto, pero si te calla y te mantiene caminando, funciona.

— ¿Por qué esta vez tiene que sentirse tan diferente?

—Estás dejando que te tome. No estoy haciendo nada diferente de lo usual.

— ¿No lo estás?

Bowser se aquieta de nuevo. Me da una ojeada, pero regresa la vista. —Sólo muévete.

— ¿No puedes hablarme?

—No. Muévete.

— ¿Por qué no?

Deja salir suspiro hondo y se mueve para recogerme. Salto adelante y doy un paso para esquivarlo, no concediéndolo. No ahora.

—Explícamelo, —persisto, pero no sé cómo—. En verdad te molestaste en visitarme, estás siendo civilizado y estás hablándome…

—Estoy intentando hacerme una nueva imagen —interrumpe y me pierde—. ¡Vamos!

Me mantengo hablando. —Me estás diciendo cosas de las cuales nunca has hablado antes…

—Estoy harto de ellas, —suelta—. No sabes lo que es sostener todo…

Ahora era mi turno de interrumpirle. — ¿Incluso intentaste mantenerme con los ánimos altos y saludable? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Eres mi moneda de cambio! —ruge, virándose a mí—. Justo ahora, ¡eres el perfecto pequeño juguete que necesito para tener aquél maldito reino bajo mi control total! No planeé capturarte, ¡pero eso cambió y ahora aquí estamos!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?! —Le grito de regreso—. ¡¿Qué estás escondiendo?!

— ¡¿Qué estoy escondiendo?! —dice bruscamente, con los nervios disparados—. ¡¿Qué hay de ti, Mario?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás escondiendo?! ¡No eres así de débil! Sólo estás intentando atraparme, figurarme, preguntarme, ¡¿y para qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de ti, camarada?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que venir a salvar el día?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedas fuera de lo que ni siquiera te concierne?! ¡¿Siempre tienes que jugar el héroe?!

Para y suspira, pesada, enojadamente. Ni siquiera sé que responder ahora.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente farisaico? —Gruñe de nuevo, sólo que un poco más calmado—. ¿Por qué necesitas jugar al héroe? ¿Necesitas impresionarla tan desesperarla?

¿Él piensa…? Por supuesto que lo hace.

—Si ella es tanto problema, ¿por qué no moverte? Encuentra otra chica. Hay una buena cantidad de idiotas sobre el reino que te tomarían. ¿Tiene que ser ella?

—No es por ella —sacudo como respuesta—. Yo no… yo…

— ¡Habla! ¡Es tu turno de hablar!

Él… está en lo cierto. Es mi turno. Aspiro algo de aíre y luego lo dejo ir lentamente. Otra respiración y comienzo.

—No tiene que ser por ella. De hecho, no es por ella.

— ¡Eso es un montón de mierda!

—No, no lo es. Somos amigos. Ella no está interesada en mí. Y yo estoy… interesado en alguien más —eso no debió haber salido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! —se inclina, demandante, pero paciente. Curioso.

Mi corazón está en llamas. —No es… —nombra a cualquiera. Daisy, ella nos visita lo suficiente—. Yo no… —Pauline, my ex, ella lo hará.

— ¡Dime! —Él está cerca y me tiene contra la pared. Rosalina, ella es una opción. Su cabeza se acerca a la mía—. Mario —corre, ahora, tiene que haber una apertura—. Habla —Bowser está a centímetros de mí y su respiración es cálida, aún pesada—. Si no es Peach, ¿entonces quién? —alzo la vista y mis ojos están ardiendo bajo su mirada.

—Esto es irrelevante —intento, viro mis ojos para encontrar algo suave en qué deslizarlos. No es bueno.

—Sí lo es. Tú no amas a Peach, yo no amo a Peach, ¿por qué estamos tratando el uno con el otro?

— ¡Amenazas personas! Eso es suficiente par…

—Eso no es por lo que trajimos esto. —No. Piensa más rápido, Mario.

— ¡Sí lo es! Tú querías saber por qué juego el héroe, ¡y lo hago para salvar personas!

Él no se lo está creyendo. — ¿Quién? Dímelo, ¿a quién amas? —pude haber nombrado a cualquier otro tipo. Cualquiera, lo habría hecho. Podría haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa.

» ¿Por qué tienes que esconderlo de mí? —pregunta en una voz que es suave, herida, inocente de alguna forma. ¡Somos enemigos! No le debo nada. Se supone que debemos odiarnos. No compartimos secretos. No necesito decirle nada, y a él no le importaría. Él me tomaría y me arrastraría escaleras arriba en cualquier minuto. Él nunca es así de paciente. Nunca.

—Te he dicho algunas cosas —Bowser murmura, y aún puedo sentir cada respiro—. ¿Por favor?

¿Está de verdad rogándome? ¿Debería decírselo? Voy a morir de todas formas. ¡No! No, no lo haré. Sólo evádele, se rendirá. Di cualquier otra cosa, cambia el tema, y respira.

—Encasillarme no me forzará a decir nada —replico. Bien.

—No, pero es más divertido de esta manera —él se ríe.

—Bowser, por favor —piensa.

—No, Mario. Es una pregunta simple —regrésale algo, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Qué, quieres torturar a todos los que amo? —¡Lo tengo!

—Eso ni siquiera cruzó mi mente. Pura curiosidad ahora —¡No!

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Mira, era temprano para mis amenazas —Bowser explica—. Aún estamos a tiempo, tengo suficiente para asesinar y estar tarde con cualquier cosa que quiera hacer luego. Me liberé a mí mismo sólo para tener esos enfoques y advertencias antes. Sólo para estar contigo —no me lo puedo imaginármelo poniéndome en prioridad—. ¿No es eso lindo de mi parte? —¿Está acaso… coqueteándome?

—No —no puede estarlo.

—Duro. Hablar. Tenemos horas para sentarnos aquí —voy a explotar. Voy a…

A…

…Sólo hazlo.

—Tú —oficialmente he perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —se regresa.

—Tú, ¿de acuerdo? Eres tú.

¿Por qué se ve tan confundido? —No lo comprendo. —¡¿A qué te refieres con que no lo…?!

— ¿Y tú me llamas idiota? ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú, tú eres por lo que juego al héroe! ¡Tú eres la razón por la que arriesgo mi vida y tengo a todos aclamándome! ¡Tú y tu estúpida cola! ¡Tú y tu cabello rojo y ojos a juego! ¡Tu asquerosa, dentada, sonrisa! ¡Tú!

Una sonrisa. ¡Su boca forma la misma cosa que yo acabo…! — ¿A qué estás llegando? —pregunta con… ¡¿Diversión?!—. Yo, yo, yo, ¿qué hay conmigo? —¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Te amo!

¡Ahí! ¡Maldito! He imaginado este escenario exacto no sé cuántas veces, en no sé cuántas maneras, con todo tipo de resultados, ¡y todavía no es nada como esto! Un arranque. Acabo de confesármele en un arranque de coraje sobre su ignorancia, su persistencia, ¡su…!

Sus brazos me rodean. Siendo a su cuerpo rebotar. ¿Riéndose? Riéndose. Se está reventando el intestino con esto, genial. Esa es una de las reacciones y no una bue…

— ¡No me lo creo! —Bowser se las arregla para decir. Intento zafarme, pero él me mantiene encerrado.

—Sí, súper. —mi respuesta inexpresiva—. Ahora lo sabes. ¿Feliz?

— ¡Mucho! —el ama cada segundo.

—Wahoo. ¿Podrías asesinarme ahora? —por favor hazlo.

— ¡Nunca lo haría! ¡Nunca! No por el resto de… de… —se separa un poco de mí y me observa. Él aún tiene una enorme sonrisa y sus cejas están levantadas. No quiero siquiera verlo más—. No… ¿no lo entiendes?

—Mira, estoy alegre de que esto sea una enorme broma para ti, pero yo…

— ¿Broma? ¡No! Np, no lo entiendes.

—Estoy muy seguro de que no lo hago.

—Ahora sé que no lo haces.

—Okey, no lo hago. ¿Podríamos dejarlo ahí?

— ¡Absolutamente no! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto!

— ¿…Qué?

— ¡Yo te amo, también! Yo he… ¡eso es por qué! ¡Esa es mi explicación para todo! ¡Es todo por ti! ¡Hago todo por ti también! Oh por las Estrellas, ¿es esto real? ¿En verdad estamos haciendo esto?

— ¿…Qué? —no puedo procesar todo esto. ¿Se está pellizcando?

— ¡Nos amamos el uno al otro! —exclama. Siento un suave cambio en la presión, tensión. ¿Lo hacemos?—. Mario, esto es… ¡nosotros! ¡Estos son los verdaderos nosotros! ¡Ja! ¡Ja-ja-ja! ¡No puedo creer que esto está sucediendo finalmente! ¡Mi corazón se siente como que explotará justo ahora! —me abraza fuertemente de nuevo, su risa vibrando en mí. Esta es la más genuina alegría que he visto venir de él. Sonrío.

Esto es real.

Mis brazos se mueven y los levanto para sostenerlo. Estoy temblando y él me sostiene. ¿Debería decir algo? No, eso podría arruinarlo. Él se aleja, su sonrisa se decae.

— ¿Estás bien? …Por favor dime que no estás mintiendo —está nervioso. Yo también.

—No. Yo sólo… ¿ahora qué? —Sip, lo acabo de arruinar.

— ¿Eh?

—Bowser, no podemos. —sé que podría explicarlo, pero no sé por dónde comenzar.

—…No podemos —repite—. Hay… mucho en el camino —comprende.

Creo que escucho a mi corazón morir. Mis brazos se cae, pero él toma mis manos, casi reflexionando.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—Mario, nosotros simplemente no… no, no esto no puede terminar aquí —negación.

—Tienes que comprender —hablo mis pensamientos—. Bowser, hay tantos…

—Obstáculos. Lo sé. Pero no me estoy rindiendo aquí.

—No hay nada en qué rendirse, ni siquiera hemos comenzado.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Comenzamos en el minuto en el que te traje aquí. Antes de eso, incluso. Sólo acabamos de hacer el progreso ahora.

—Eso no es…

—Calla. No nos estamos rindiendo aquí. No nos rendiremos antes de siquiera enrolarnos. Yo quiero esto. Tú también, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí pero…

—Sin peros. Te amo y no estoy a punto de perder esto, perdernos, ahora —me levanta hasta la parte superior de los pasos. Gentilmente, me levanta debajo—. Camina conmigo en esto, ¿de acuerdo? —susurros.

—…De acuerdo.

Azota la puerta abriéndola y me obliga a entrar. — ¡Apúrate! —tropiezo, muy cerca de caer, pero me las arreglo. Observando alrededor, hay una cámara de video y un Shy Guy azul en esta oscura habitación. Esta casi de color negro, pero antorchas alrededor nos hacen ver.

¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?

— ¡A-Amo Bowser! ¡Saludos! Está justo a tiempo.

— ¡Enciéndela, Shy Guy! —Bowser ordena. Ese no puede ser su nombre. Me agarra por el cuello—. ¡Comienza a filmar!

— ¡Sí señor! —una luz roja señala que estamos al aíre.

— ¡Princesa Peach! ¡Tengo a tu preciado pequeño héroe justo aquí! Para cuando obtengas este mensaje, mis fuerzas tendrán el control sobre tu reino. ¡Ríndete si quieres salvar a Mario! No lo hagas, y está terminado. Enviaré los términos restantes pronto.

La luz se apaga y el Shy Guy de la capa azul la guarda. Estoy fuera de lugar, incluso después de que Bowser me deja ir.

— ¡Azul! —grita.

— ¿Sí señor?

—Envía eso tan pronto como tengas una carta de mi hijo. De mientras, quiero los preparativos de una celda cerca de mi habitación, incluso si es sólo encerrar a una habitación de repuesto. Lo necesito cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Recuérdale a sus guardias que no debe ser herido sin mi palabra.

— ¿Es… es eso seguro?

— ¿Quieres saber qué es seguro?

—Em…

— ¡UNA ORDEN! ¡Síguela!

—Sí señor, absolutamente, señor.

El Shy Guy se escurre por las escaleras. Noto que tiene un pequeño pin con la insignia de Bowser en él.

— ¡Y mantente en tu proyecto, Azul! —llama tras el Shy Guy.

— ¡Por supuesto, señor! —escucho que responde.

Espero un minuto antes de soltarlo. —¿Qué era todo eso? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! Pensé que nosotros…

—Estamos —tiene su sonrisa traviesa puesta—. Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? ¿Fue eso muy duro?

— ¡Estoy bien! Bowser, ¿qué estás haciendo? Peach no se rendirá así de así, no esperes…

—Seh, no lo hago. Sé que no lo hará. —él tranquiliza.

— ¿Entonces cuál era el punto de eso?

—Mantener el estatus quo.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira, todo el mundo aún necesita creer que voy a asesinarte, ellos no necesitan creer que no lo haré. Peach no se rendirá. Mi hijo tendrá el resto de los territorios conquistados para mañana en la mañana. Usurparemos su trono en días.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Mario, tomo el control, y somos libres. Estaré a cargo y haremos lo que se nos antoje. Podrías reinar a mi lado —se para y viene hacia mí, tomando mis manos—. Haremos esto, no responderemos a nadie.

Retiro mis manos. —Bowser, esa no es la respuesta —frunce el ceño—. Las personas pasarán sus vidas antes que esto. Tus tropas me odian lo suficiente además de esto, por asesinar a sus compañeros de armas.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Estás preocupado de que se rebelarán?

— ¡Todos lo harán!

— ¿Tienes una alternativa en mente?

Me da una mirada socarrona y mi boca se mantiene abierta. ¿Qué otras opciones podrían quedar?

—No —admito—. Pero la dominación total no va a ganar a nadie. Necesitamos otro plan.

Sonríe de nuevo, tomando mi barbilla. —De acuerdo. Pensaremos en otra manera. Pero de mientras, no puedo rendirme. Rendirme inexplicablemente no resolverá nada para nosotros.

—Eso no es verdad.

— ¿No? Dime, ¿acaso tu hermano sabe acerca de tu obsesión conmigo? ¿Y qué hay de Peach? ¿Hay alguien en todo el reino que lo haga? No le he dicho a un alma.

—Bowser, no es como que esto sea inaceptable —rueda los ojos, alza una ceja y me da una expresión de desapruebo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo esperas soltarlo? —toma mi sombrero y lo pone en su cabeza. Entonces, en una terrible imitación—. ¡Wahoo! ¡Ho-lla todos! ¡Resulta que es-stamos enamorados! Esso estará bien, ¿verdad? ¡Bowser lo lamenta por to-das las cosas malas que hizo! ¿Creen que-a podamos-a vivir juntos felizmente y n-no pelear de nu-uevo? —necesito aguantarme la risa en lo que él sonríe—. Vamos.

Recomponiéndome. —Trabajaremos en eso.

—Sería mucho trabajo. Le prometí a mi gente este reino. Les prometí tu sangre. No hay una vuelta para atrás.

—No una forma simple —insisto—. Aunque podemos hacerlo. Juntos.

—Juntos. —Repite, posicionando mi sombrero en mi cabeza—. Cierto —desliza su brazo debajo de mis hombros y me mete en un abrazo. Yo reciproco, levantándome para alcanzarlo.

Esto es sólo nuestro comenzó, y todo ya es muy complicado.

* * *

…

Wooo, ¡nivel arriba! ¡¿Qué tal estuvo eso?! ¡Déjenme escucharles! (lol*, jk*, no puedo escuchar nada. Discúlpenme en lo que sorbo quieta en una esquina.)

Pero en serio, eso era pesado. Al principio estaba toda, "Seh, ¡este será el capítulo en el que admiten su amor y será lindo y tierno!" Aunque, después de eso, pensé "Espera. Son enemigos. Esto no es un simple 'OMG te amo cariño' normal. Y más drama es más diversión" Además, ¡entró conflicto!

¿No desearías que tu amor fuese más como Bowser? ¡Él tomará todo un reino sólo para ser veliz con su amante! ¡¿No es esa la cosa más linda del mundo?! …Okey, lo intenté. No me odien, pls.

Ahora, hay que recapitular. Mario no pudo escapar (o no quiso, como sea) Peach y compañía están algo débiles… por ahora. Junior sale de nuevo, ¡sí! Bowser y Mario están enamorados… ¡DEJEN AL BARCO NAVEGAR! (¿por qué nadie apoya esto?) Sólo Chico Azul tiene el cerebro para reinar… jk, es un tonto. Oh, y esto aparentemente impresionada de que mi compañero tenga de Paper Mario una lista de personajes semi-originales. Pero el gran, um, "pero" sería que Mario y Bowser no pueden co-existir sin todos oponiéndose a la idea. (lol, ¿qué está mal con que un asesino de Koopas y un ladrón de princesas salgan? …Oh.)

Dejando lo divertido de lado, intenté seguir con el intercambio de p.d.v. y las letras. Eso murió antes de que dejase a Mario tomar la segunda parte. Ups. Honestamente, iba a rodar por todo eso de nuevo, pero Mario ha sido tomado muy poco, así que decidí darle el capítulo de la confesión de amor, lo cual terminó siendo súper largo. Ups de nuevo. También, intenté jugar con la perspectiva de presente para mantenernos intentando adivinar, ya que por qué no. Probablemente colisionó un poco con la perspectiva de pasado, pero es genial, lo haré la próxima vez. En verdad. Esto es siquiera bueno. ¿Lo es? Oh chico.

Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar para decir. ¡Escríbanme retroalimentación si gustan! ¡Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos! Me gustaría escuchar sus pensamientos vía reviews o mensajes. También, ¡muchísimas gracias por estar leyendo todo esto! Es emocionante ver que los reviews suben con esto. Al menos, espero que es por que las personas están leyendo y no porque "Ups, le di clic al Bowser gay de nuevo" si es así, lloraré hasta quedarme dormida, es genial. (Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy intentando ser divertida; creo que estoy algo mareada por terminar este capítulo. Lo estaba un poco. O tal vez sólo soy una chica que lo intenta duro. O ya sea eso.) Pero sí, me gustaría escucharles, ¡a pesar de no ser capaz de escucharles! (No es divertido; lo lamento no lo lamento.) ¡Gracias de nuevo!

 _Lol: Laughing out loud—Riéndose en voz alta. Necesito aclarárselos ahora porque no lo haré después._

 _JK: Just Kidding—Sólo bromeo._

 _¡Bye-bye!_

 _gemini in tauro, 19 de junio de 2016._


	6. Una Inspección

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

De acuerdo, tiempo para tranquilizarse un poco aquí, porque no tengo suficientes momentos lindos entre Bowser y Mario. ¡Así que! Hay que. Ponernos. ¡Tontuelos!

…

* * *

Hola mundo,

¡Esto encima de ti justo ahora! Finalmente, después de años de esconderlo, ¡ _finalmente_ Mario y yo pudimos admitir nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro! ¡Todo es tan extático!

Oh, de acuerdo, eso no es completamente cierto. Él no está tolerando mi toma completa sobre todo el Reino de los Hongos, como lo esperaba. Y las fuerzas de Peach se niegan a rendirse, como todos anticipaban. Sin embargo, estaba esperando mantener un control más férreo sobre los Pastizales. Tal parece que el hermano de Mario está poniendo más resistencia a mis tropas de lo que imaginé. Sólo los hemos encarado a ambos incontables veces, así que discúlpenme por esperar más de ellos. Para darles crédito, aún no hemos perdido el territorio completo, así que veremos si pueden resistirlo o no.

Adicional a esos problemas están mis problemas personales aquí. Después de que ordené de que me trajesen a Mario más cerca de mi habitación, un buen número de soldados sintieron sus cabezas caerse, casi tan literalmente como las tropas de los Huesos Secos. Varios intentaron sacarme la idea de la cabeza, pero los repelí, argumentando que él estaría más seguro si estuviese más cerca y de que ya lo había intentado antes con Peach. (Verdad: no lo he hecho, pero ninguno de ellos pareció recordar o corregirme cuando lo dije. En verdad la raptamos muy seguido.)

Cambiando de tema, todo está actualmente a nuestro favor. Reino controlado, héroe capturado, relaciones comenzadas, ¡todo parece alzarse! Ahora, si Mario simplemente me dejase tomar el castillo de la princesa, estaríamos terminando todo. Por qué no podemos vivir simplemente juntos y no preocuparnos acerca de quién está detrás de mí, pero sabía que él no se rendiría tan fácil. No el héroe de todos, él nunca lo haría.

Aun así, no puedo refutar para encontrar una nueva meta. Han pasado un par de días y no hemos podido encontrar con una idea que funcione. Mario aún está mareándose, así que siento como que deberíamos tomarla calmados por un tiempo. Todavía no hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos desde que nos profesamos nuestra mutua atracción, además de que me haya escurrido quietamente en su habitación por la noche para asegurarme de que estaba durmiendo bien y persistiéndole en que durmiera más.

¿Cómo es posible estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo? Me vuelve loco.

En cualquier momento, podría enviar una carta para traer a Junior a casa; incluso si estamos desatando una guerra, no quiero tenerlo envuelto en ella, especialmente si nos las arreglamos para crear una solución más pacífica. El problema con eso, sin embargo, es si debería decirle sobre Mario y yo. Engañar a los soldados, guardias y concejales es una cosa. Intentar engañar a mi niño es otro tema completamente, y no uno en el que debería pensar. Inclusive si me las arreglo para engañarle por un tiempo, está destinado a encontrarlo eventualmente. Sólo no puedo pensar en las palabras correctas aún.

A pesar de esto, me opongo a alejarlo durante más tiempo. Los Koopalings pueden cuidarse muy bien y lo harán excelentemente, estoy seguro. Además, me gustaría que el día de hoy no fuera solo de nuestros problemas. Podría sonar tonto, pero quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con Mario, y me aseguraré de que pueda obtenerlo.

Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar, sólo un poco más. Nos merecemos al menos un día.

Intenta y detennos,

Bowser.

(Pensándolo mejor, no lo hagas.)

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Parpadeando, observo a lo que escribí y pienso durante un minuto.

—Esto es mierda —murmuro, tomando un cetro para enviarlo con el resto. Ha habido un buen número de ocasiones en las que no me ha gustado lo que he escrito, pero no soy demasiado testarudo para hacerme cargo de ninguna de ellas. No es como que esté planeando enseñarle a Mario todo lo que escribo acerca de él.

Aunque, ¿tal vez debería?

—No seas un idiota —gruño y me muevo a la ventana. El sol está saliendo, el cual apenas podemos ver a través del volcán. La tierra alrededor de mi castillo permanece oscura, como siempre. Con un par de señales de vida al momento. Aburrido. Y aun así, me encuentro a mí mismo vistiendo una estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

 **[Junior]**

¡Los Pastizales eran nuestros! ¡No entiendo cómo los perdimos! Bueno, aún no los hemos perdido, ¡pero es casi como si los hubiésemos!

—Joven amo —un Magikoopa vestido de rojo toca la puerta y camina a mi cabina—. Los Koopalings han llegado.

—Súper. ¡Trae a Larry!

—Sí, señor —replica y sale. Salté desde mi saltón, observé a la ventana. Desde este ángulo, todo lo que puedo ver son nubes y cielo azul. El sol está saliendo, lo cual no está ayudando. Un par de segundos después, el mismo perdedor de caparazón azul entra.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Larry! —Grito—. Se supone que debemos tener un completo control sobre el territorio difícil ¿y tú pierdes el tuyo? Sería una cosa si fuera Mario, ¡pero él ni siquiera es el que está aquí tomando abajo a tus hombres! ¡Y sigues perdiendo!

—Mis disculpas, mi joven príncipe —habla la última parte con un tono burlesco.

Y no voy a dejar pasar eso de largo. — ¿Acaso quieres que te tire de este barco? Porque eso es lo que haré.

Su ceño fruncido se transforma en una sonrisa. —Por supuesto que lo harías, Junior. Pero debes admitir que somos tus mejores…

—Bueno, entonces, ¡actúen como tales! —estoy luchando conmigo mismo para no sonreír—. Mira, ustedes pueden ser mayores que yo y mi padre puede quererlos, ¡pero deben trabajar más duro manteniendo las cosas bajo control! ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que los siete de ustedes decepcionaron a papá?

Su sonrisa se va y tiembla. —Desafortunadamente —admite.

— ¡Entonces háganlo juntos! ¿Cómo es que el hermano de Mario les está dando tanto trabajo de cualquier forma?

—Estarías sorprendido.

Hay otro toqueteo en la puerta y Larry deja entrar al Magikoopa de antes.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto impacientado.

—Noticias, señor. Su padre requiere su presencia en casa lo más pronto posible.

— ¿En verdad? Pero seguimos intentando controlar los Pastizales, —estoy feliz de que me quiera en la casa, y ha sido una semana ya, pero siento que aún no hemos terminado.

—Él dice que vengan libremente. También ha pedido para que los Koopalings viajen con usted.

—Nosotros también, ¿eh? Estupendo —comenta Larry.

—Espera, pero ¿entonces quién vigilará los castillos?

—Veremos que estén bajo control antes de partir —el Magikoopa hace una reverencia y saca su cetro al tiempo que sale. Larry cruza sus brazos y me observa.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Bueno qué?

—Verás a tu padre. Ha pasado algo de tiempo. Deberías estar nervioso, ¿verdad?

—Supongo, pero no lo entiendo. Y ahora él definitivamente estará irritado de que no pudiste mantener los Pastizales.

Larry suspira, pero asiente. Me encojo de hombros y comienzo a prepararme para el viaje a casa.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Fuera de la habitación de Mario, dos guardias están semi despiertos en su puesto. Dándoles un suave codazo, se vuelven repentinamente alertas. Están rojos de la vergüenza. Bien.

—Hey —suelto—. Consíganse un poco de descanso y asegúrense de que el siguiente cambio venga.

—Pero señor —un Koopa protesta—. Aún tenemos dos horas.

—Estaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo —muevo mi mano para alejarlos—. Puedo mantener un ojo en la puerta también. Váyanse, o se mantendrán desgraciándose a ustedes mismos.

—Sí, señor —el otro Koopa interrumpe y toma al otro guardia consigo. Idiotas.

Con un pequeño suspiro, espero un momento antes de abrir la puerta de Mario. La habitación es más espaciosa que su celda, con una verdadera cama y un vestidor. Está oscura ahora, pero hay una luz así que no se queda de esa forma. No es perfecta, pero está muy por encima de lo que Mario tenía. Está desparramado sobre su cama, con la cama contra su almohada inundada de baba. Qué adorablemente asqueroso. Para ser justo, no soy mejor cuando no he dormido mucho. De hecho, no soy mucho mejor y punto. Cautelosamente, me escurro al lado de su cama.

—Buenos días, asombroso —suelto una ligera risita, y él salta, con los ojos repentinamente abierto.

— ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Oh, no lo sé, visitando a mi novio, ¿tal vez? —después de encogerme de hombros, saco mi lengua y le doy una mirada divertida. Secretamente, estoy esperando a ver si él reacciona a su nuevo título… a nuestro nuevo título del uno para el otro. Y escúchame a mí, como si las etiquetas nos definieran.

—Pero los guardias —apunta a la puerta—. Ellos, ¿ellos están, ahí?

Una risa se me escapa y me siendo en la cama con él. —No, ellos no están ahí. Los mandé a tener algo de descanso. Ellos parecían casi tan cansados como tú estuviste. ¿Cuándo te las arreglaste para dormirte?

—Me desmayé hace como… tres horas —estima.

Mi boca cae abierta un poco. — ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Necesitas descansar!

—Necesitamos pensar en cómo resolver nuestros problemas primero —raciona Mario.

—Lo harías mejor si de verdad durmieses —argumento.

Él niega con la cabeza. — ¿Has pensado en una mejor forma de terminar tu disputa con Peach que no tenga que ver con tomar control de todo?

—Eh… no.

—Y has estado durmiendo, ¿así que qué bien has estado haciéndote a ti? —sonríe burlescamente.

—Mira, es mejor que no obtener ningún descanso ni respuestas —insisto, y él se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez deberías haberme dejado dormir, en ese caso.

—Esperaba que tú hubieses descansado como la gente normal lo hace.

— ¿A quién conoces que sea normal? ¿Es alguien?

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Junto mis cejas con mis uñas y lo escucho reírse. Soltándolas, me volteo y lo observo por un minuto. Su cabello castaño luce suave y está algo revuelto. —Tú sólo amas irritarme, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto —molesta—. ¿De qué otra forma puedo mantener tu atención?

Rascándome la barbilla, pienso durante un minuto. —Bueno, puedo pensar en varias formas.

—No estoy seguro de querer escucharlas.

— ¡Preguntaste!

—De acuerdo, nombra una.

—Flexiones.

— ¿Eso te va a mantener interesado en mí? ¿Si sólo te muestro mis músculos?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Me gusta observarte —tomamos una pausa—. Lo lamento, eso da miedo.

Él ríe. —Entonces supongo que no debería decir que hago lo mismo —ahora yo río con él. Y creo que intenta disimularlo, pero siento cómo toma su mano entre la mía. La risa se disipa y nos sentamos quietos por un par de minutos. Él lo rompe—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Inhalando y exhalando, suspiro. —No mucho, no. Enviarán a alguien pronto para asegurarse de que estoy bien y de que sigues contenido.

Él asiente y frunce el ceño, a lo cual yo imito. — ¿No puedes hacer que tus tropas paren o no quieran asesinarme nunca más? Eres su rey, así que debería ser posible, ¿no?

—Debería, pero ellos ciertamente creerían que me he vuelto loco, si es que todavía no lo hacen. Y tienen todo derecho a hacerlo, conmigo capturándote, manteniéndote vivo, visitándote, moviéndote cerca de mi recámara… estoy prácticamente liberándonos.

—Ya veo —suspira. Su agarre desciende en mi mano.

—Mario, no creas ni por un segundo que ellos te asesinarán. Yo simplemente no lo permitiré.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces a ellos probablemente no les interese lo que tengas que decir acerca de esto. Todo lo que toma es que uno de tus soldados se escabulla y venga detrás de mí en el medio de la noche o algún otro tiempo en el que estés ocupado.

Claramente, él está haciendo un mejor trabajo enfrentando esas situaciones de lo que yo lo hago. —Trabajaré en eso, entonces —murmuro, haciendo más fuerte mi agarre en su mano y levantando mi pulgar contra la palma—. Y aquí pienso que podría entrar y hacer tu día mejor.

—Lo hiciste. Estás aquí, y eso ayuda. Incluso si es riesgoso, estoy alegre de que lo hiciste.

—Este aún es mi castillo, mi reino —pregono, inflando mi pecho y sonando seguro de eso—. Podría ser complicado, pero aún sigo teniendo un par de cosas que quiero.

Él se ríe más fuerte ahora y estoy alegre de que puedo darle tanto. —Bowser, eres ciertamente una pieza de arte.

—La más fina, naturalmente —mi respuesta viene completada con una sonrisa adientada.

—Por supuesto —él dice. Estoy listo para replicarle cuando repentinamente escucho un sonido de aleteo. Callando a Mario, me muevo a la ventana y observo afuera. Nada. Escucho el aleteo de nuevo, abro la ventana y bajo la mirada. Debajo hay un Paratroopa, con un blanco y aleteado caparazón que combina con unas botas blancas.

—Hey, —ladro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

—Oh, buen día su majestad —replica el Paratroopa aéreo al tiempo que me observa—. Sólo estoy limpiando las ventanas y asegurándome de que son seguras —continúa limpiando las ventanas, casi olvidándose de que está hablando con su rey. Entonces vira su cabeza de nuevo—. Señor, ¿está todo bien con esa ventana?

—Está bien —gruño—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que hacer?

—Por el momento, sí, señor.

Murmurando para mí, quiero decirle que haga algo más. Cualquier cosa. — ¿Limpiaste las ventanas del otro lado del castillo?

—Sí señor, y si no lo hice, entonces alguien más fue asignado a hacerlo —responde alegremente. Un gemido escapa de mí, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuche—. ¡Lo lamento señor! Debería terminar dentro de poco. Todo lo que necesito es llegar a la siguiente ventana y entonces limpiaré la que está al lado de usted.

—Gracias por hacerlo —suena mi voz sarcástica.

— ¡De nada, señor! —él es completamente un tonto y responde alegremente a todo, o es mucho más listo de lo que le acredito y está haciendo su mejor por tenerme alegre. De cualquier forma, no es mi trabajador favorito justo ahora. Suspirando, cierro la ventana y regreso a Mario.

—Así que, ¿el tiempo se ha tenido que adaptar al mantenimiento? —sonríe al tiempo que pregunta esto, pero todavía sigo irritado por eso. Palmea mi brazo suavemente—. Está bien. Podemos encontrar otra ocasión.

—Regresaré esta noche. Y nada va a interrumpirnos. Especialmente no Limpiadores de Ventanas fuera —ríe, pero estoy hablando muy en serio. Se supone que deberíamos estar juntos más tiempo. En vez de eso, me estoy yendo antes de que la primera hora termine. Gruñendo, me levando, con Mario levantándose detrás de mí.

—No te estreses demasiado. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos.

— ¿Como tú teniendo más descanso? Deberías hacerlo mientras estoy fuera.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Es suficiente —sonreímos al otro y me regreso para irme.

—Oh, ¿y Bowser? —me regreso instantáneamente.

— ¿Sí? —camina acercándose a mí.

—Me gusta ser tu novio.

Parándose de puntas, me besa cerca de la mejilla. Es suave y lindo, aunque muy rápido; apenas pude sentir su bigote rosándome. Admitiéndolo, ya estoy buscando por más. Sin embargo, decido no presionar mi suerte demasiado pronto. En vez de eso, recargo mi rostro en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Su cabello es sedoso. Besándolo, susurro —Amo ser tuyo —Mario se acerca a mí y nos abrazamos por un tiempo.

Un año podría haber pasado y aún podrí haber pensado que dejé el lugar demasiado pronto.

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

Gritos llenan el aíre al tiempo que nos acercamos. Soy yo, por supuesto, al tiempo que salto y aplasto encima de un Koopa Troopa, lanzándolo fuera de su caparazón y lanzándolo a los otros Koopas y Goombas alrededor de mí. Mis ayudantes Toad corren hacia adelante, saltando un par de salientes agarrándose del asta. Me lanzo a mí mismo después de ellos, acercándome encima de ellos, y girando hacia el otro lado. Quitamos la bandera negra con la insignia de Bowser, y la reemplazo con la mía verde.

—Lo hicimos —se alegra el Toad amarillo—. ¡Recuperamos la siguiente estación!

—Y estamos muy cerca del castillo también —añade el Toad azul.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —les alago—. Dentro de nada, los Pastizales serán nuestros de nuevo —diciéndolo me recuerda la grava en mis overoles y me sacudo para quitármelos, escuchando un crujir dentro de mis ropas. Tomándolo, saco el discurso de Mario. Los dos Toads están demasiado emocionados primeramente que no notan que he parado de seguirlos—. Sigan caminando, los alcanzaré en un minuto —les digo. Se paran pero les hago señas con la cabeza, y siguen caminando.

Honestamente, había olvidado por completo que tenía esto conmigo. Intentando no morir por las fuerzas de Bowser me hace olvidar la hora del día, dejen de lado lo que estoy cargando conmigo. Abriendo el papel doblado, decido que podría utilizar un consejo de mi hermano. Inclusive si no está conmigo ahora, aún puede motivarme.

—"Querido amigo" —le en voz alta—. "Tengo una confesión…" ¿…qué? —observando a través de las primeras líneas me confundo rápidamente. Este no es un discurso que Mario iba a decir a la gente para la apertura de un puente. Debió de haber tomado el papel equivocado. Leyendo un poco más, habla acerca de jugar un rol de héroe y continúa describiendo acerca de esta atracción que tiene con el fuego que no se extingue. Mi corazón salta y estoy preocupándome por él, preguntándome si mi hermano ha tenido que pasar por más problemas de los que me he enterado últimamente.

Al tiempo que iba a leer más, sin embargo, escucho a uno de los Toads gritarme desde la distancia—. ¡Luigi! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

— ¡Ayuda Luigi! —El otro Toad dice—. ¡Tenemos unos cuantos malos y rudos tipos aquí!

Reluctantemente, quito mis ojos del papel y les observo. En la distancia, los Toads están corriendo de unos Goombas. Doblando la carta, mis ojos leen —…Amar Bowser, no Luigi —y estoy tentado de leer de nuevo. ¿Qué podría significar eso? Cerrando mis ojos al tiempo que vuelvo a poner de regreso la carta entre mi camiseta y mis overoles, corro, para ayudar a los Toads.

No estoy seguro de qué me asustó más.

* * *

…

Oh, ¿no mencioné que Luigi terminaba este capítulo y su mundo se destruiría en cuestión de segundos? Ups.

Pero sí, quería darle más luz a las sub-tramas un poco más, darle a Junior algo más para con qué jugar. ¡¿Y hay un Koopaling en este capítulo?! ¡Porque, sí lo hay! Larry por fin se mostró, ¡Hurra! Los otros seis lo harán también. ¿Notaron que los otros habían sido invitados también con Junior, pero que Bowser había escrito que se suponía que ellos deberían quedarse ahí, manteniendo sus posiciones? Hmmm… alguien no tuvo el memo. (¿O lo tuvieron?) Y en cuanto a Luigi y los Toads, ellos están de hecho salvando al mundo, ¡Wooo! Excepto que, Luigi también comenzó a leer la nota y eso no es algo bueno. (¿O lo es?…ser crítica es otra de las cosas en las que no soy buena.)

De cualquier forma, este capítulo es algo más lento, con menos información infiltrándose y enfocándose en el romance entre Bowser y Mario. (¿MENCIONÉ QUE ES UNA COSA? Es una cosa en esta historia. ¡Sorpresa!… lo lamento, no soy divertida.) Así que, aquí hay un poco de fluff para que nosotros disfrutemos entre los enemigo-amantes. Enemigos amistosos y llamados amienemigos, así que enemigos enamorados son… Em… Em… ¿amanemigos? Em, em… funciona, ¿cierto? Ya puedo sentir mucho el mal juicio. Miren, sólo manténganse shippeando el Bowsario y olviden que estoy aquí. Así es cómo esto funciona, ¿verdad? ¿No? Diablos, eso me hace sentir una falla.

Asuntos de escritura, además del sorprendente final, está aún continuando la cosa "sub-trama de las cartas", lo cual estoy cambiando de alguna forma en los capítulos. Obviamente me gusta este formato, pero va a ser difícil alejar lo viejo demasiado rápido, y las diferencias no soy demasiado grandes entre los capítulos. Si les ha gustado el estilo que he utilizado durante estos capítulos, déjenme saber y puedo regresarme a este. De otra forma, asumiré que está sacándoles las lágrimas del aburrimiento y que es un no-lo-hagas.

Así que, recapitulando: Junior va a casa, aparentemente con los Koopalings; Luigi está salvando el día pero se está asustando por su hermano; Mario está preocupado acerca de ser un prisionero y salvar a los reinos; Bowser cree que tiene control sobre todo, pero esto sólo está comenzando a enproblemarse; Limpiador de Ventanas es un personaje; este capítulo tomó lugar en la mañana por fin; Bowser y Mario son una linda pareja y necesitan apoyo. (Este barco va a salir o hundirse, pero sigo manteniendo las cosas en orden, así que lo estoy forzando a continuar.) El siguiente capítulo probablemente tendrá más fluff, pero también tendrá más avance en la trama, porque este no tuvo demasiada.

Y eso será todo por ahora. ¡Retroalimentación es bienvenida y apreciada! Obtuve varias la vez pasada y fue súper excitante. ¡Comentarios y críticas bienvenidos! Mensajes y reviews en verdad ayudan en darle a la audiencia una mejor perspectiva. Libremente de eso, ¡gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y apoyando! Esta historia tiene toneladas de vistos ¡y aún se está haciendo fuerte! ¡Así que gracias a todos ustedes por leer, favoritear, seguir, responder, y hablar de esto! Espero que continúen haciéndolo; y mantendré actualizando a la historia también. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes de nuevo!

 _¿Adivinen quién terminó su semana de entrega de proyectos? ¿Adivinen quién tuvo hoy su primer examen bimestral? ¡Es mucho estrés porque estamos cerrando ciclo! ¡SALVENME POR FAVOR! (?)_

 _-gemini in tauro, 22 de junio de 2016-_


	7. Una Cita

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo tiene cantidades asquerosas de fluff, varias palabras amontonadas juntas para leer, momentos cliché sobre utilizados, medios miedos y preocupaciones con presentimientos y preavisos, terriblemente largas cantidades de cosas tontuelas, y cantidades copiosas de romance. Si encuentras esto de tu gusto y/o está girando de emoción acerca de esto, por cualquier medio, por favor continúa y disfruta.

…

* * *

Tal vez estamos tomando demasiadas oportunidades intentando…

Y quizá ninguno de nosotros ha pensado esto.

Aunque de verdad, ¿cuándo hemos estado tan cerca?

En cualquier sentido y respiración, ¡juntos vivimos!

Obviamente, vale los riesgos… ¿cierto?

* * *

 _Encima de una montaña oscura, besada por un cielo azul-violeta de noche, debajo de un pequeño templo plateado, me estoy sentando quietamente. Bowser a mi lado. Su cuerpo está hacía mí, pero estoy observando el borde de un acantilado, observando a un valle abierto. Las estrellas chispean a través del cielo, quitándole el brillo a los templos y ligeramente iluminando la tierra debajo de nosotros. Hay algunos árboles visibles, pero todo se cae, al tiempo que observo más._

 _Con un dedo en mi barbilla, él voltea mi rostro hacia él. Tiene el ceño fruncido y se ve muy lleno de culpabilidad._

— _Lo lamento. Lo lamento._

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Acaso… acaso él acaba de quitar una lágrima de mi ojo? ¿Cuándo yo…?_

— _Mario, nunca quise que esto sucediese. Tienes que creerme cuando te lo digo. Intentamos todo, sabes que lo hicimos._

 _Los reinos. ¿Se fueron a la guerra? Tomando control de mi cuerpo del sueño, me volteo para ver detrás de nosotros. Deseando a las estrellas que no lo hubiera hecho, mis ojos ahora están fijados en los cadáveres de severos súbditos de ambos reinos. Koopas y Todas caídos, Goombas aplastados y aplanados, trozos de tierra chamuscados que debieron haber venido de impactos de Bob-ombas y Balas Bill, trozos rotos de cascarón de huevo, banderas rasgadas, armas rotas, y demasiados otros signos de batalla alrededor de nosotros._

 _En un pedestal roto en medio de la carnicería, un objeto con forma de estrella multicolorida flota, fallando en contener la destrucción alrededor de sí._

— _¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —digo mis pensamientos, aunque sueno roto por las lágrimas en el sueño. Separados, mi mente está pasando a través de un completo shock._

 _Sus garras me rascan suavemente detrás de mi cabeza. —Lo lamento. Aunque lo haremos bien —se levanta, y entonces extiende su mano hacia mí. Tomándola, Bowser me levanta y caminamos sobre la estrella flotando en el pedestal. Agarrando su mano fuertemente, tomo un suspiro doloroso; puedo sentir mi corazón correr. Sus pulgares acarician mi mano y nos observamos—. Es fácil desde aquí._

— _Perderemos todo lo que hemos ganado —suelto, pero no es de mis pensamientos. ¿De qué me perdí que mi yo de mis sueños parece saber?_

 _Bowser niega con la cabeza. —No sabemos eso por seguro. Lo que sí sabemos es que vale el sacrificio. —¿El qué? ¿A dónde va esto? Él sonríe para asegurármelo. Su mano libre despeja sus propias lágrimas, luego las mías. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?_

 _Sus ojos repentinamente se abren y observa detrás de mí, lentamente abriendo sus dientes. Mi brazo es tomado y Bowser intenta quitarme del camino, pero un dolor filoso en mi espalda me dice que falló. Un angustioso rugido y fuego frente de mí me confirman lo que acaba de suceder, al tiempo que caigo en sus brazos. Inclusive con la luz emanando de la estrella, inclusive con los gritos de Bowser de — ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Mario! Por favor —mi visión lentamente cae en la oscuridad._

Cayendo despierto, mi respiración es difícil y pesada. Mi corazón sigue corriendo, martilleando contra mi pecho. Recorriendo con mis manos mi rostro, sintiendo lo que hay alrededor de mí, sacudo mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que sigo en su castillo, en mi habitación.

—Pesadilla —exhalo, y entonces me siento quieto por un rato. Dos dedos pinchan los lados de mi bigote y hago un par de muecas, las escenas de horrendo ensueño se van, pero haciéndola una herramienta empinada. Tomando fuertemente las sábanas, suspiro de nuevo, cerrando de forma fuerte mis ojos. Piensa. Piensa en cualquier otra cosa, Mario; piensa en cualquier otra cosa que pueda alejarlo. Suspirando, controlándome a mí mismo de nuevo, mis ojos se abren y salto fuera de la cama.

Caminando de puntas a la ventana, no dándome cuenta de las nulas precauciones que estoy tomando, abro la ventana y observo afuera. Es imposible ver con el sol poniéndose, la mescla de rojo y naranja con el horizonte, pero me sé la dirección de Star Hill desde aquí. He viajado allá en varias aventuras antes, pero morir ahí…

No. Para. No era real. Era una pesadilla, no una visión. Vamos, ¡deja de pensar en eso!

Regresándome de la ventana, voy a la cama y tomo mi gorra. Usando mi mano para arreglar mi cabello rápidamente, deslizo el sombrero de regreso. Bajando a los pies de la cama, saco mis zapatos y me los vuelco a poner. Sacando mis guantes de mis overoles, los regreso a mis manos. Haciendo puños, observo a las rasgaduras de mis ropas. Son menores, pero me gustaría repararlas y remendarlas en algún punto. Mis ojos regresan a la ventana.

Repentinamente, un fuerte sonido viene de la puerta. Sonriendo, me doy cuenta de que sólo hay una persona que puede hacerla sonar así.

* * *

Cualquiera podría pensar que somos bizarros.

Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos y dicho demasiado…

¿Importa lo que ellos piensen?

Ambos de nosotros estamos aterrorizados por todo.

Por supuesto, está justificado, todas las cosas consideradas.

¿Qué viene después y podemos manejarlo?

Las soluciones vienen en un suplemento corto…

Es decir, haremos nuestro propio futuro.

Bueno o malo, estamos decidiendo nuestro destino.

* * *

Abriendo la puerta, vistiendo una sonrisa obstinada, lo veo parándose en la luz bermellón de la ventana. Su cuerpo está rodeado de un aura, mostrando sus músculos y sus puños. Las piernas están extendidas, pero aun, manteniendo una postura balanceada. Mientras los rayos del crepúsculo tocan las ropas rojas, sus overoles están fuera. Más importante, sus ojos brillantes está fuera en un maravilloso espectáculo de azul contra el fondo rojo.

Tomando un olorcillo, mi nariz se tuerce un poco y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar de hacer caras. Mario podría verse más guapo bajo el sol, pero necesita asearse. Levanta una ceja, lo que quiere decir que no lo pude cubrir muy bien.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle, su curiosa majestad? —bromea, reverencia. Bufando, quito mi mano en frente de mi nariz—. Esa es tu culpa, no la mía.

—Touché —es mi respuesta, gesticulando para que venga con mi dedo. Su cabeza se ladea, pero camina lentamente—. Sólo nosotros —le aseguro. Alza el rostro y observa alrededor—. Todos están en sus rondas de entrenamiento, cortesía de un malhumorado rey —viene mi explicación, finalizando con una ligera risa.

Su sonrisa brillante hace que mi corazón lata más rápido. Tomando su brazo lo encamino al corredor y a un baño. —Aquí, báñate. Te traeré unas cuantas ropas dentro de poco.

Se para y me da una mirada incrédula. — ¿Tienes ropas que me quedan?

—No son mías —río un poco—. Tengo a un Troopa que me las da.

—Así que, un caparazón y zapatos. Elegantísimo —burla a la idea y saca su lengua.

—Hey, tenemos más que eso, sabes. Ocasiones formales requieren atuendos formales.

Rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Cierto, es sólo… raramente veo a un Koopa en un traje de gala.

Riendo, camino de regreso a mi habitación. Abriendo la puerta, encuentro un traje marino oscuro y pantalones esperando a Mario, emparejados con calcetas a juego y una camisa carmín para ir debajo. Al lado de él espera mi chaqueta negra de traje y una camisa verde oscuro colgada y lista para usarse.

Sin embargo, la entunicada Snifit de amarillo y el Boo rosa que envié para traer las cosas también están ahí esperándome. Frunciendo el ceño, cruzo mis brazos. Ahí vamos.

— ¡O-OH! ¡Amo Bowser! —el Snifit de amarillo tiembla, y no puedo decir estaba o no estaba esperando mi regreso—. Nosotros, um, ¡tenemos sus ropas!

—Fantástico —gruño—. ¿Pero por qué siguen tú y tu compañera aquí?

— ¿Compañera? ¡Ojojojo! —se ríe el Boo rosa, y juzgando por la voz profunda, estaba equivocado.

Encogiéndome de hombros, lo noté. —Dame un descanso, eres rosa, y es fácil de asumir.

— ¿Rosa? ¡Ejee jee! —Se carcajea el Boo—. Su majestad, ¡soy un Boo rojo! ¡Esa es nuestra especie después de todo! —alzando una ceja, ladeo la cabeza y lo vuelvo a observar—. De acuerdo, claramente soy rosa, sí. Pero señor, somos conocidos como los Boo rojos. Es muy divertido, ¿no le parece? ¡Ejee jee jee!

—…Cierto. Bueno, fuera ustedes dos. Gracias por las ropas y todo…

—Oh, pero su majestad —el Boo riéndose interrumpe—. ¿No nos permitirá quedarnos a su cita? —gruñendo entre dientes, le doy una mirada asesina—. ¡Ejee jee jee! ¿Su majestad no esperaba que fuésemos tan tontos como para no notar sus planes? Claramente está intentando impresionar a… cierto alguien, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ruby! ¡Cállate ahora! —la Snifit amarilla le reprende—. Amo Bowser, perdónelo. Él simplemente no sabe cuándo mantener su lengua tonta fuera de los asuntos de la gente. ¿Qué nos interesa si está planeando una cita con Mario de todas formas? —Mis mejillas comienzan a quemar y no puedo decir si es vergüenza, furia, o una bola de fuego lista para ser lanzada en el siguiente que hable de esos dos—. … ¡O-Oh! ¡Señor, por favor! ¡P-Perdóneme!

— ¡Ojojojo! —Ruby no puede contener más su risa, rebotando alrededor al tiempo que flota—. ¡Bien hecho, Jasmine! ¡Debe ser Mario! ¡Él es el único que no está corriendo con los ejercicios!

—Escuchen —gruño fieramente—. Si alguno de los dos piensa en esparcir un rumor vil como ese, los tendré a ambos de ustedes…

—Amo Bowser, ¡nunca lo haríamos! —Jasmine protesta—. Es una idea maravillosa. Podría utilizar a alguien a su lado. ¡Mario podría ser su mejor pareja! —Hay una pausa al tiempo que vemos de ella a los trajes, entonces de regreso a la Snifit de nuevo—. Ruego perdón, señor. No intentaba ser divertida.

— ¡Ejee jee jee! ¿Cómo no podemos tener este secreto? —antes de que continúe, estoy temiendo de su tono humoroso—. Sólo piénselo, ¡su majestad! Sabemos un secreto especial acerca de usted que nadie más sabe… ¡aún! Oh, Jasmine aquí podría guardarlo con su vida, ¡pero este tipo de apalancamiento es sólo demasiado como simplemente mantenerlo en secreto!

A punto de gruñir, lo sofoco a la vez que una idea llega a mi mente. —Sabes, Ruby. El hermano de Mario tiene una misteriosa maña para cazar fantasmas —la sonrisa del Boo "rojo" desapareció en un instante al tiempo que escuchó eso. Sonriendo socarronamente, añado—. Mantendrás esto entre nosotros, o encontraré más de una forma para torturar a un fantasma como tú. —repentinamente, su siguiente vida se volvió más valiosa, al tiempo que asentía silenciosamente.

—Tiene nuestra palabra, señor. —Jasmine interrumpe—. ¡Mantendremos este secreto tan a salvo como podría estar! ¡Porque, ni siquiera su hijo se enterará! Él… él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No, y harán bien en _no_ decírselo primero —suelto—. Ahora, ¡lárguense! —los dos se inclinan y hacen una salida rápida. Rascándome la cabeza, siento una duda densa asentándose en la boca de mi estómago. Suspirando, tomo un segundo para sacudirla, y entonces busco a tientas mi traje. Después de un giro, soy capaz de ponérmelo junto con la chaqueta. Tomando el traje más pequeño para Mario, camino de regreso hacia el baño.

Alzando mi mano para tocar, pauso, escuchando una tonada venir de la habitación. Escuchando cuidadosamente, además de la ducha corriendo, sólo cacho el final de eso. Él canta:

—"Dijiste que alcanzarías las estrellas arriba,

Que navegarías todas las tierras y de regreso para mí.

Sólo no olvides de tomarme también, amor.

Tomarme al final de la tierra y mar."

No es como que sea un experto en la canción, y puede no haber estado acorde con nadie más, pero la mera idea de Mario cantando hace que mi corazón salte. Incluso si él no es perfecto en eso, mataría por escuchar más. Sin embargo, la ducha se para y me veo forzado a abandonar la noción por ahora. Escuchando la puerta, traga saliva.

—B-Bowser —tartamudea—. Eh… hola.

—Hola, amor —digo, y rasco ligeramente la puerta—. Te tengo ropas frescas.

—Oh, claro. Em… —se aclara la garganta—. Sólo, dame un minuto. —escucho cómo desliza una toalla alrededor. Mi corazón comienza a correr y siento cómo una sonrisa se escabulle a través de mi rostro. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, suspiro y me muerdo la parte interna de mi mejilla—. De acuerdo, sólo pásala a través de la puerta cuando la abra —hay un tono en su voz que hace claro que no me quiere viendo… o algo así. Escuchando el clic de la cerradura y el pomo abriéndose, sostengo las ropas y observo a otro lado. Apenas escuchando la puerta crujir o sintiendo su mano tomando el traje de lado, parpadeo y me regreso al tiempo que la vuelve a cerrar.

—Wow, rápido —comento, con una risita nerviosa.

—Seh, mi hermano puede ser una peste —murmura, haciéndome curioso de escuchar más—. Y tú no bromeabas de la ropa forma, ¿eh?

—Nope —suelto. Hay una pausa mientras rasco mi cabeza y bostezo.

—Em… ¿Bowser? No vas a esperar ahí todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? …Oh, eh… no, estaré en mi habitación. —haciendo una rabieta, me voy.

* * *

Uniéndonos era el primer paso.

Unificados, ¿aún estamos caminando juntos?

Compartiendo cada momento, alegre o triste…

Tentando al otro para deshacer lo último

* * *

Por si esto no es lo suficientemente raro, el traje me queda muy bien. Está un poco apretado en mis piernas, pero hace que el trabajo se haga. Cepillando mi cabello, deslizo mi gorra roja con mi mano libre. Reuniendo mi camisa rasgada y overoles, continúo observando alrededor. Después de debatírmelo, decido dejar mis ropas en mi habitación, gorro y guantes incluidos. Todo lo que tomo conmigo son mis zapatos algo rotos, pero no tan notables como el resto. Lentamente, camino a la habitación de Bowser y toco. La abre, y lo encuentro vistiendo un traje y cortaba también. Pantalones, le faltan, aunque imagino que el plastrón lo cubre.

—Divertido —murmura, con los ojos abajo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Aquí, estaba yo pensando que te recogería. Olvidé que habías venido a mi casa —su sonrisa maquiavélica se ondula y yo río.

—Bueno, —suspiro, aun sonriendo—. Tú eres el que planeó el resto. Así que, ¿a dónde?

Rodeando su brazo alrededor de mí, todo lo que obtengo es. —Por aquí —caminamos por los corredores, pero estoy tan atrapado en Bowser sosteniéndome como para prestarle atención a los manchones grises y rojos. Esos dos sentimientos cliché, de tener un nudo en el estómago y caminar en el aíre, son los que estoy experimentando justo ahora. Intercambiando una mirada con el Rey Koopa, estaría equivocado al decir que él se siente diferente.

Al tiempo que caminamos, frota un poco mi brazo y se para un poco, manteniéndome más cerca, juntándonos. El tamaño me pesa un poco, pero sus escamas son suaves y sus músculos se sienten duros, espléndidos. Es choco, aunque protector, comprensiblemente. Sin embargo, los corredores por los que caminamos están vacíos, exceptuando por esta rara pareja. Su cola se riza alrededor de mi pecho y no puedo evitar agarrarla, alzarla un poco. Él se arredra, pero deja de hacerlo al tiempo que comienzo a masajearla. Gime un poco, sin poder cubrirlo, sonrojándose.

Pronto, llegamos a una habitación espaciosa, y parpadeo, aparentemente entumecido hasta lo imposible. Una pequeña mesa para dos está cerca del margen, pero no lo suficiente como para ver el castillo que hay debajo. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad, al tiempo que la noche está ya llena con brillantes estrellas, muy llena con la niebla del volcán.

Mientras estoy atrapado con la vista, Bowser baja el brazo que estaba alrededor de mi pecho, deslizando su cola de lado. Su otro brazo colisiona con uno de los míos, y sonríe juguetonamente. Al tiempo que proceso esto, él comienza a balancearse alrededor, luego rodando y girándome con él. Mi corazón salta un poco, pero para cuando termina el momento con la danza tonta, estamos riendo. Una vez que estamos sobre la mesa, se inclina cerca de mí, pestañeando. Mis mejillas se enrojecen, vivas como el fuego, y comparto su sonrisa. Regresándome al suelo, tomamos nuestros asientos.

—Eso era sólo para aligerar la tensión —Bowser ríe—. La próxima vez, tendremos un verdadero tango.

—Fantástico —río, y siento una combinación de alegría e impaciencia por eso.

Destapa nuestras comidas y casi me caigo sobre los aromas suculentos. Hay un platillo de champiñones cocidos con una fresca, saludable ensalada para mí, y un balanceado filete de hongo con palillos para él. Las esencias deliciosas llenan mis fosas nasales y mi estómago vacío está a punto de gritar con asombro.

—Lo lamento si es algo simple, pero normalmente no como hongos, así que la orden era un poco, eh, sospechosa —me suelta, torciendo el mantel. Su pie roza mi pierna debajo de la mesa, golpeándome un poco.

—Bowser, esto es genial —le aseguro. Honestamente, él podría haberme traído los errores del chef y estaría encantado de pasarlo a través de mi garganta. Observarme deshacer el nudo de la servilleta y poner la platería debe asegurárselo, ya que deja salir un suspiro y sonríe. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, va a un lugar y trae un par de velas. Con un rápido soplido, las enciende, poniéndolas cerca del otro extremo. No puedo evitar reírme—. ¿De verdad?

Intenta mantener una expresión seria, pero una sonrisa fuerza su camino. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué más podríamos tener para usarlas? —el aroma de árboles y flores entra y no puedo argumentar; es un recordatorio agridulce de lo que no tenemos aquí.

Después de que hemos comido, Bowser empuja la mesa a un lado y trae nuestras sillas juntas. Aún no es lo suficientemente cerca para él, así que con su brazo me rodea y me aprieta cerca. El brazo de la silla lo resiente un poco, pero no es posible ayudarle ya que él teniéndome cerca es demasiado tentativo como pare reusarme. Deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo, sintiendo sus latidos saltar. Bowser murmura encantado, rizando su cola alrededor de mis piernas. Su mano libre atrapa la mía. Quietamente, observamos fuera al cielo.

Esconde su rostro en mi cabello después de un rato, y toma un poco de aíre. Su suspiro encantado indica que huelo mucho mejor ahora. Riendo ligeramente, me presiono contra él, dejando que su cuerpo me caliente. Abrazarme con él se siente tan gratificante que ya he decidido que este será uno de esos momentos que atesoraré durante toda mi vida. A juzgar por sus ligeros tiembles de vez en vez, estoy muy seguro de que concuerda conmigo.

Observar las estrellas no dura para siempre, y después de que hemos encontrado un par de patrones, no puedo evitar traer la situación actual de nuevo. Desatando su cola de mis piernas y deshaciendo nuestras manos, me siento algo más frío. Se rasca la barbilla y entonces me observa con una mirada socarrona.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos conquistar todo el reino? —su tono suena medio serio, aunque también medio ligero.

—No —rechazo sin dudar la noción al tiempo que ríe.

—Valía la pena —acepta fácilmente—. Bueno, ¿qué propones?

Pienso por unos minutos. — ¿Tal vez un tratado de paz? —ofrezco.

—Altamente imposible de suceder —dice—. Hemos estado batallando durante años, no hay oportunidad de que eso vaya a funcionar.

Muerdo mi labio y decido continuar. —Escúchame: vienes con unos cuantos términos, unos que puedan concordarse, y entonces me envías. Tal vez podrías pedir un poco más de territorio, expandir tu parte del reino, y trabajar como un aliado del Reino de los Hongos para futuros problemas. Estoy seguro de que podemos quitarnos de irracionalidades si aceptar quitar tus tropas y ayudar a arreglar las cosas, estoy seguro que terminaremos la guerra en nada de tiempo.

Gruñe. —Estás alucinando si crees que eso realmente vaya a funcionar.

—Es mejor que atacar e intentar tomar el mundo —cuento, un poco demasiado defensivo. Para balancearlo, añado—. En verdad quiero que esto funcione para todos. Este es un plan muy débil, lo admito, pero es algo.

Bowser cruza sus piernas y se rasca la barbilla. —Negociaciones de paz… —murmura—. ¿Y qué les digo a mis tropas? Ellos creerán que me he hecho suave, que me estoy rindiendo.

— ¿En verdad crees que se opondrán a la paz? —Saco—. Nada más de mí aplastándoles su cabeza y espalda.

Inhalando y soltando el aíre, Bowser continua argumentando. —Deberíamos continuar con la lluvia de ideas, pero esto hace una buena base, como opuesto a mis ideas —finalmente admite.

—Gracias, —celebro y le abrazo, lo aprieto, de nuevo. Respira un poco riendo y me sostiene también.

Con el sonido de algo quebrándose, rompemos nuestro abrazo y observamos de nuevo al cielo. Una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo nocturno. Nos levantamos para observarla lentamente viajar en nuestra vista y salir de ahí. Me vuelvo a romper en risas.

— ¿Podría ser esto más dulce? —me veo preguntando.

—Por supuesto —sonríe—. ¿Cómo estabas esperando que esto funcionase? —entonces se acerca y susurra en mi oído—. Sólo tengo una idea de cómo podríamos continuar —siento su mano acariciar mi rostro y se acerca.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, observando el uno al otro. Sus brillantes ojos rojos están tan atrapados como para observar a cualquier otro lado. Su sonrisa refleja la mía. Dobla sus rodillas un poco para quedar a mi altura. Bowser gentilmente besa mi barbilla y sacude mi cabeza. Alzo mi mano para a través de sus hilos rojos, y entonces la muevo a uno de sus cuernos. Suave. Duro. Me toma algo de esfuerzo cerrar mis ojos, enclaustrarme de esta vista aunque sea momentáneamente, pero lo hago. Nuestros corazones están resonando en nuestros pechos. Nos acercamos más y puedo sentir la calidez de su aliento, calientemente golpeando mi rostro.

* * *

Mantenernos apartados a cualquier costo…

Es lo que el mundo quieres.

De alguna forma, ¡pelearemos!

La depresión parece haberse ido con el tiempo.

Todos aprenderán esto…

Día y noche, no nos rendiremos.

* * *

Fuera de cualquier forma que haya soñado que nuestro primer beso sería, no pensé en que sería de esta forma. Mi boca cubre una buena porción de su rostro, al punto en el que puedo sentir su barbilla contra mi labio inferior, y parece como si estoy intentando comérmelo. Regresándose un poco, se quita un poco de saliva mientras rasco mi mejilla.

—Eh… um… perdón —es todo lo que puedo decir, no hay forma de salvar esto.

—Está bien —ríe y acerca su rostro una vez más—. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

— ¡Por favor! —ruego, no escondiendo mi desesperación por una segunda oportunidad. Bueno, el primer beso es obvio que se ha ido, seguro, pero necesito tener uno bueno antes de que la noche se termine.

Sosteniendo su suave rostro entre mis manos al tiempo que sostiene las suyas entre las mías, me acerco lentamente. Pausando justo antes de llegar, posiblemente para molestar un poco, cerramos nuestros ojos y de forma gentil acercamos nuestros labios y los presionamos juntos. No parece como que estoy poniendo todo al inicio, desde que estoy intentando esquivar otro error, pero mis labios están prácticamente cubriendo los suyos. Me regreso un poco, pero él insiste, no dejándome ir así de rápido. Su bigote hace cosquillas en mi nariz y es tan suave, con el más magnífico sentimiento de tenerlo cepillándose contra mí. Gime un poco y nuestras lenguas se tocan un par de veces. Estoy tentado de ir más allá y profundizar el beso, pero estoy temiendo arruinar el momento y quiero disfrutar lo que he logrado hasta ahora. En vez de eso, deslizo mis manos a través de su cabello. Él acaricia mi mejilla y gimo ligeramente en respuesta, sintiendo un rayo pasar rápidamente a través de mi cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso. Reluctantemente, nos separamos uno del otro, intentando saborear lo que queda de la sensación.

— ¿Mejor? —tranquila aunque esperanzadamente pregunto, sintiendo una sonrisa regresar a mi rostro.

—Mucho —Mario responde y abro mis ojos para verlo sonreírme de regreso.

Mi sonrisa se intensifica y lo encierro entre mis brazos. Acariciando su espalda y presionando mi rostro en su cabeza, río ligeramente, y entonces lo aprieto fuertemente. Intento presionarlo inclusive más cerca, como si fuese posible. Me acaricia de los lados y me palmea gentilmente. Nuestros corazones continúan latiendo fuertes en nuestros rostros pechos, uno por el otro.

Inhalando en su cabeza, siento un abrumador anhelo venir de él. Literalmente no puedo tenerlo más cerca sin romperlo, pero quiero mantener a Mario tan cerca de mí. Es una precipitada combinación de deseo, cariño, y amor, juntos e implorándome que nunca lo vuelva a dejar ir. Como si debiera magnéticamente atarlo a él y caminar juntos de por vida. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo apropiadamente, pero casi cada fibra de mi ser sólo quiere estar aquí, junto a él, a mi amor. La mejor parte es que él también me está apretando de regreso, y siente la misma necesidad de mí.

Aunque físicamente no podemos, y lentamente, nos deshacemos del fuerte abrace. Quedándome en sus hondos ojos azules, todo lo que quiero es besarlo y sostenerlo repetidamente. Respiramos uno en el otro y el calor es la cosa más refrescante que he sentido.

Es real.

Rodeándolo con mi brazo de nuevo alrededor de la cintura, lo quiero mantener cerca de mí. Un sonido distante de zumbido me trae de regreso al estado de alerta y observo el cielo. El sonido se vuelve un coro y observo de soslayo, intentando ver a través del cielo suave. Una punzada de angustia me golpea en el estómago duro, y mis emociones cálidas se cubren por unas menos suaves.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Mario pregunta. Me regreso a observarlo y él busca en mis ojos, preocupado.

—Es… mi hijo, —había absoluta, totalmente olvidado acerca de haber invocado al niño de regreso a casa. Leyendo mis pensamientos casi perfectamente, Mario sólo puede asentir—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que _vamos_ a hacer?

Toma mi mano libre y cierra ambas de las suyas alrededor de ella. Inclusive si no puede responder, es más seguro de lo que imaginaba.

Pensando un poco, suspiro. —Bueno, supongo que deberíamos salirnos de estos trajes primero, así que hay que regresarnos de regreso adentro —Mario está de acuerdo y hacemos nuestro camino de regreso. Pausamos un minuto en el pasillo y observamos de regreso al cielo. La estrella fugaz está desapareciendo.

—Tal vez deberíamos pedir un deseo —sugiere Mario.

Asintiendo, concuerdo. —Seguro —aunque, necesito añadir—. Aunque honestamente, no puedo ver cualquier otra cosa de verdad viniendo pronto —rompemos en sonrisas, hacemos deseos silenciosos, y continuamos camino de regreso.

Arrastrar nuestros pies no cambia lo que va a suceder, pero nos mantiene juntos un poco más. —Tienes que admitir —Mario suelta al tiempo que continuamos con el paso—, esta era probablemente la mejor noche que hemos tenido en años, y posiblemente la mejor por un tiempo más.

—Por supuesto —mi concordación suena. Mario me golpea y me lanza una mirada sucia. Suspirando, comprendo que hemos hecho demasiado por la noche. Aun así, me acerco a él y quiero más. Besándolo en la cabeza, me sonríe y nos observamos el uno al otro al tiempo que continuamos. Inclusive con la angustia en el estómago, mantengo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Incluso si la realidad me está golpeando, no puede tomar lo que ya hemos compartido.

* * *

…

Espera, ¡¿se besaron?! ¡AAAAAHHH, ESTÁ SUCEDENDO DE VERDAD! Pero aquí estamos, e hice la semi-directa secuencia del último capítulo (¡Dos capítulos, un día! ¡Seh! …eso no es realmente impresionante, lo noté.)

Así que, cosas de escritura primero: no estaba bromeando cuando dije que quería encontrar una forma de cambiar el estilo un poco. Y algo se conectó de la forma incorrecta en mi cerebro, en donde pensé que tenía una idea brillante de "¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Cambiaremos las perspectivas con pequeñas como-poemas oraciones que digan algo! ¡Porque soy idiota y se ve lindo!" esa mala conexión me hizo olvidar que no puedo escribir poemas para salvar mi vida. ¡Oh bueno!

Un capítulo sin el intercambio de cartas es un sentimiento diferente, pero uno bueno, y el cambio de perspectiva fue bien de esta manera. Probablemente me regresaré a mi método habitual de escritura, ¡pero déjenme saber lo que piensan acerca de este estilo! Tal vez pueda utilizarlo de nuevo, o si alguien lo ama lo suficiente, ¡lo tendrá totalmente! …Okey, no hay que volvernos locos. Uuuuups, demasiado tarde. (Escribí esto con pocas horas de haber dormido, mis disculpas.)

Ahora, discusiones de trama dulce: Mario tuvo una pesadilla y- ¡¿QUIÉN COMIENZA EL CAPÍTULO DULCE DE ESA FORMA?! EN SERIO, ECHO QUE DE –oh, espera, esa soy yo. Ups. (Por cierto, Star Hill es una localización recurrente en los juegos de Mario series RPG . Hey, si soy no-canon, debería también utilizar lugares válidos. Y es un muy bien lugar.) Pero sí, cosas horribles suceden así que tenemos los lugares más altos fuera de lugar.

Tal vez algo en su cabeza, debería preguntarse "¿por qué demonios estaban en traje?" PORQUE LAS CITAS SON FORMALES, duh. No, estoy bromeando; las citas son tan raras como la gente es. Yo sólo tuve el estúpido deseo de forzar a Bowser en un incómodo traje y asegurarme de que una serie lo hizo primero. De la misma forma, la comida era de los juegos también; no puse nada "saludable" frente a una "ensalada" sólo para recordarles a ustedes comer sus vegetales. (PAPER MARIO ES LA COSA QUE MÁS ME HA AYUDADO. MANOS ABAJO. EN SERIO.)

Oh, hablando de Bowser, tengo dos esbirros más: Jasmine la Snifit (una muy ligeramente especie de bajo rango, también, y a diferencia de los Shy Guy, no parecen querer ser llamados chicas) y Ruby el Boo (me está tomando un poco de fuerza y voluntad no transformar eso en una rima inmadura, sean agradecidos). Si se están preguntando acerca de lo bizarro, casi cada juego normal escojan. Es porque me gusta lo colorido, ¿okey? De cualquier forma, ¡debo colectarlos todos! …Es mejor que atrapen la referencia o estoy juzgándolos casi tan duramente como ustedes lo hacen a mí. Lo hacen, ¿no es así? Si no es así, me juzgo a mí misma, ¡así que funciona! …Esperen.

Sí, Mario y Bowser tenían que besarse, lo que estaba tomando todas las fuerzas en este capítulo. EN VERDAD QUIERO A GENTE EMPAREJANDO ESTO. De hecho, alguien llamó la atención de otras historias Bowsario que ya existían antes, así que no es un concepto nuevo. Aun así, la mayoría de ellos eran One-shots o descontinuados y necesitan apoyo, ¡así que hay que mantenerlos! ¿No es divertido? ¡Vaaaaaaamos! (Admítanlo, les gusta.)

De cualquier forma, de regreso a la historia: quería añadir más cosas que movieran a la trama, con el fluff (esas son mis mejores palabras de rima, no me odien), así que ahora tenemos a Junior (¡y a los Koopalings!) de regreso a casa, una posible solución de evitar una guerra (y salvar a Mario, whoops), la historia en más capítulos con pesadillas, y… oh, sólo las primera personas que de hecho saben acerca de Bowser y Mario, pero es no es gran cosa. (QUÉ.) Eso totalmente necesita trabajo de trama y no estoy justificando mi insistencia en shippear capítulos después de todos los infiernos que habrá y el atraso y el inevitable drama que viene… apóyenlo.

Eh… ¿les gustó la escena del beso? Estaba como, "Seh, ¡sé cómo el besar funciona!" y entonces recordé referencias anatómicas. Uuups. Oh, bueno, lo intenté. Y por los clichés, como comer en el techo del castillo, cenas a la luz de las velas, y estrellas fugaces/¿deseos? Porque soy un asco para el romance. ¿Ya les he dicho que apoyen esto?

De acuerdo, de verdad, es todo lo que puedo decir. Si me perdí cualquier cosa o les gustaría saber más sólo tienen que compartir su entusiasmo (aka díganme si tengo problemas), por fvor envíenme un review y/o mensajes, comentarios y críticas bienvenidos. Lo que me recuerda, gracias a todos ustedes por continuar leyendo la historia hasta aquí, lo que es excitante y estoy encantada de que está sosteniéndose. Así que, ¡gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes que han leído, están leyendo, o leerán la historia! ¡Tengan una hermosa lectura!

 _Estuve desaparecida en todos lados. Bien, um… esta semana terminó la escuela así que tengo cierto periodo vacacional e intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda durante ese tiempo, ya que me están diciendo que será cuando mi vida se pierda D:_

 _No corregiré los errores ortográficos que haya en este capítulo, fue uno de los más difíciles (estuve varios días atrapada leyendo este capítulo, es en definitiva, de los más… fluff que tiene. O al menos, de los más densos de leer por toda su cantidad de fluff no apto para diabéticos) y espero no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente así como con mis actualizaciones pendientes._

 _¡Bye-bye!_

 _-gemini in tauro, 09 de junio de 2016-_


	8. Una Batalla

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Woooo, ¡de regreso por más! Hablando de, un cierto alguien ha estado fuera de la historia durante los últimos dos capítulos y no ha aparecido en uno desde el cuarto. ¿Adivinen quién está de regreso por una venganza?

…

* * *

Querido Toadsworth,

Sinceramente me disculpo por lo que estoy a punto de hacerte pasar, pero no puedo más quedarme sentada tontamente mientras el reino cae en el caos.

Mientras que tú te has hecho cargo de que el reino se mantuviese sano y estable durante tanto tiempo así como yo he permanecido fuera del camino del peligro, parece para mí que es todo lo contrario. El castillo puede haber permanecido alto, pero el resto del reino está sufriendo por las fuerzas de Bowser.

No más. Mi paciencia ha sido probada una y otra vez, pero inclusive yo tengo mis límites. Mario ya ha sido tomado y Bowser ha amenazado con su vida. Luigi y varios de nuestros soldados Toad más fuertes están intentando pelear con los esbirros de Bowser, con varios grados de progreso.

Sin embargo, no puedo simplemente esperar a que Luigi y los Toads desperdicien sus vidas o que Bowser termine de tomar este reino sin más. Mayoritariamente, sin embargo, es que no voy a permitir que la vida de Mario penda de una cuerda floja, sólo para poderme sentar linda en mi trono y esperar a que todo el mundo decida su destino.

Aunque sé qué harás lo contrario, por favor no entres en pánico. Tomaré la mayor cantidad posible de precauciones, unas que nadie ha anticipado de mí antes. Y me encontraré con Luigi antes de ir más lejos, pero no descansaré antes de ganar de vuelta a mi reino.

Esto es la guerra, y no esperaré a que me digan los resultados. Decidiré nuestro destino hoy.

Cuídate hasta mi regreso,

Peach

(¡Y eso es una orden, Toadsworth!)

* * *

 **[Peach]**

Quizás pude haber sido un tanto más delicada, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de pensar en esa carta. Y pobre Toadsworth irá a checar mi habitación y la descubrirá en el escritorio antes de observar mi cuerda de sábanas-blancas al haber escapado. Pero no he tenido el tiempo para preocuparte acerca de lo que encontrará o cómo reaccionará. El castillo está muy detrás de mí ahora.

— ¿Princesa? ¿Se encuentra bien? —el Toad morado me pregunta. Regreso mi cabeza para observarlo y asiento. Bajando la mirada, observo mi agarre fuerte hacia mi cetro dorado. Relajándolo, puedo sentir a mi mano temblar un poco, pero se siente más ligero ahora.

El Toad verde deja salir un suspiro pesado. —Si Toadsworth supiese a dónde vamos, él… él… ¡ni siquiera quiero pensarlo!

—Ya, ya —comienzo a tranquilizarles—. Toadsworth se sentirá mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes dos vinieron conmigo como mis guardias, a que yo haya venido sola —soy cabeza dura, pero no idiota. Así como de verdad quiero aligerar los problemas de mi gente, sé que estaría terminada camino a la fortaleza de las Praderas sola.

Asintiendo, el Toad morado le replica, —Seh, Toadsworth estaría feliz de que vinimos con Peach.

—No —el verde replica de regreso—, estaría enojado al saber que no paramos a Peach y la trajimos de regreso.

Riéndome, contribuyo —Bueno, mis órdenes son de mayor rango que las suyas, así que es el final de la conversación —pensándoselo durante un segundo, el Toad verde asiente, reticente.

Continuamos caminando a través de los tranquillos caminos de tierra y lodo, haciendo innecesarios saltos a través de varias cimas, precavidos de las posibles tropas que podrían atacarnos al tiempo que escuchamos el resquebrajar de las cosas detrás de nosotros. Aun así, no hemos encontrado a nadie hasta aquí, más como que Luigi y los otros ya han limpiado el lugar.

—Dios —comenta el Toad morado—. En verdad llegué a esperar que más tropas habrían tomado el lugar de las caídas. Además de caminar sobre ocasionales barrancos, esto ha sido tan sencillo como una brisa de verano.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Luigi y los otros pasaron por aquí —el Toad verde apunta—. Ni siquiera Bowser podría haber enviado tropas tan rápido.

Mientras que los dos Toads continuaban conversando, observo al cielo nocturno. Mis pensamientos se vuelven a Mario, y puedo sólo esperar que se las está arreglando para sobrevivir. Las palabras de Bowser hacen eco en mi mente:

— _¡Princesa Peach! ¡Tengo a tu preciado pequeño héroe justo aquí! Para cuando obtengas este mensaje, mis fuerzas tendrán el control sobre tu reino. ¡Ríndete si quieres salvar a Mario! No lo hagas, y está terminado. Enviaré los términos restantes pronto._

Quitándome la sensación de un puñetazo en el estómago, sostengo mi cetro cerca de mí. La luz de la luna brilla a través de las joyas azul y rosa que decoran la cabeza con forma de corazón. Aíre dentro, aíre fuera; vamos, Peach.

— ¿Princesa? ¿Está bien? —el Toad morado repite la pregunta. No es la primera vez, ni será la última, que me pregunta eso.

Atrapo aíre. —Estaré bien —exhalo. Para de preocuparte por él; es Mario.

El Toad verde salta excitadamente de arriba abajo. — ¡La veo! ¡La fortaleza está cerca!

Alzando la vista, observo la alta, oscura, ciudadela encima de nosotros. Mi latido se incrementa, y hay un toque de excitación pasando a través de mí. Nadie ha limpiado esta fortaleza aún, lo que significa que estaremos enfrentando al menos un enemigo: el esbirro elegido de Bowser. El que sea que haya puesto para cuidar los Pastizales será el que necesitaremos enfrentar.

—Vamos —aserto, traspasando a los Toads—. Necesitamos ayudar a los otros —ellos siguen con alegría, aunque tintada de nervios, efusiva de entusiasmo.

Tomando un paso adentro, las paredes son negras, y es difícil ver, inclusive con las antorchas. Susurrando un conjuro a mi bastón, comienza a brillar, emitiendo una pequeña luz amarilla que permitía ver más allá de nosotros.

—Wow princesa —gime el Toad morado—. ¡Eso es en verdad útil!

Él tiene razón, y es uno que debería cargar más seguido. Sin embargo, si cayese en las manos de Bowser, podríamos estarnos viendo con más problemas que con los que hemos estado cargando. Ordinariamente, tomo prestado su poder y dejo el cetro encerrado.

Esta vez, como sea, las cosas son diferentes.

Cuidadosamente, navegamos en las habitaciones con apariencia de calabozo, moviéndonos rápidamente al final de la construcción. Además de cadenas y piedras, fallo al buscar algo más; no es mi primera vez en una de esas, y dudo altamente que será mi última. Este fuerte no es digno de remarcarse, dado que las Praderas tienen un diseño muy claro; mientras que es pobre en defensas, tiene un confort muy simple.

Mientras nos movemos a través del corredor lineal, el Toad morado encuentra un bloque no utilizado y salta, para presionarlo a abrirse. Una flor roja sale de la parte de arriba y la toma. Brillando levemente, su vestimenta se transforma de morado a blanco con rojo y púrpura.

— ¡Genial, ahora soy un Toad de Fuego! —viene su gritito de alegría.

El Toad verde se ríe, entonces corre y salta más alto. Moviendo mi bastón para ayudarle, me doy cuenta que estaba intentando llegar a otro bloque, pegándole para atrapar a una flor azul. Con un flash, su vestimenta de verde y blanco se vuelve azul y verde. Hace su camino de regreso de la plataforma encima de nosotros.

— ¡Toad de Hielo reportándose al deber! —viene su réplica.

Ahora, alcanzamos la puerta tachonada de rojo. Es cómico como ellos diría, "¡Por aquí el jefe del edificio, entren!" De cualquier otra forma, estaríamos perdidos sin ellos.

— ¿Ambos están listos? —pregunto. Probablemente estén equipados ahora, pero un golpe del enemigo y son Toads normales de nuevo.

El dúo se observan el uno al otro, y entonces me observan a mí, ambos asintiendo. — ¡Vamos, Princesa! —dicen simultáneamente. Sonriendo, abro la puerta y caminamos. Ominosamente, se cierra detrás de nosotros.

Mi corazón se siente como que saltará, pero hago más fuerte el agarre en mi cetro. No hay regreso nunca más.

Seguimos corriendo, pasando el largo corredor hacía el salón principal. Ahí, podemos escuchar un grito de terror. Uno de los Toads está en peligro. Una cantidad de enojo sube a mí, y, malditos tacones, doblo mi velocidad. Mis escoltas gritan, intentando su mejor esfuerzo de mantenerse a mi lado.

Al final del pasillo, nos metemos en la habitación más amplia, observando adentro. Es un poco más luminosa que el resto de la fortaleza, lo suficiente para ver a la enorme Piraña que lanza su hoja a Luigi, quien apenas salta y la esquiva. El de cabeza verde se voltea, casi como si nos pudiese ver. Sus pétalos amarillos están rasgados, presumiblemente por la batalla con Luigi y los Toads con él. Su cuerpo, mucho más pequeño para cargar su enorme cabeza alrededor, se nota algo deteriorado, pero puedo notar por un segundo que está haciendo lo que puede para pelear.

Petey Piraña se prepara para atacarnos, lanzando sus brazos de apariencia de hojas hacia nosotros. Su boca se abre, como si los colmillos no fuesen suficientes para intimidarnos, lanza un rugido amenazante.

Casi puedo escuchar los gritos perplejos de Luigi detrás de él. — ¡¿Princesa?! ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Es universalmente ignorado, sin embargo, al tiempo que Petey lanza una bomba a nosotros. Los Toads corren hacia la izquierda, mientras que yo me lanzo a la derecha. Observando a la barda, puedo ver a los Toads amarillo y azul y voy a correr a ayudarlos. Gastándome sólo una mirada atrás, viro mi camino hacia otro lado, esquivando otra bola de lodo.

— ¡Continúa, Princesa! —grita el Toad de Fuego y lanza una bola de fuego a Petey, chamuscándole una hoja—. ¡Podemos manejarlo!

Continuando mí camino, corro de regreso a los Toads heridos. Rápidamente susurrando otro conjuro, una suave luz rosa chispea del cetro y gira alrededor de los dos. Tosiendo un poco se regresan al grupo.

— ¿P…Princesa? —el Toad verde pregunta, su voz con un ligero tono de incredulidad, pero casi cansado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —el Toad amarillo cuestiona.

—Terminar esto —es todo lo que les dejo antes de regresarme de regreso a Petey, quien lanza contra el suelo y noquea al Toad morado de lado, quitándole su poder de Flor de Fuego.

—Resiste —le dice el Toad de Hielo, lanzando una bola de hielo a Petey y congelando sus piernas en el lugar. Con otro rugido, lanza otra bomba de lodo, dándole al Toad verde. Cuando se levanta, su poder de Flor de Hielo se ha ido.

Al tiempo que Petey se prepara para atacar de nuevo, Luigi salta de la pared y golpea la cabeza de Petey, pero es quitado del camino con facilidad. Corriendo hacia él, otra bola de lodo me corta del camino.

Regresándome, observo directamente a Petey Piraña. Tocando mi bastón, sale una bola de fuego de color rosa y se posiciona en mi mano. —Suficiente —es con lo que le dejo, al tiempo que posiciono la bola de fuego en su cuerpo, chamuscándole un poco. Petey emite un lastimero chillido. Su cuerpo titila un poco con una ráfaga de rojo y azul, al tiempo que tose, lanzando lodo de su boca.

Derrotado, Petey destruye el hielo en sus piernas y trastabilla de regreso a través de la fortaleza. Jadeando, observo alrededor. Los cuatro Toads se han puesto juntos, ayudando a Luigi a levantarse del suelo.

—Peach, ¡¿qué era eso?! —exclama Luigi.

—Petey Piraña, —le respondo sarcásticamente—. Ya lo has enfrentado antes, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes —replica Luigi, aún nervioso al tiempo que se quita el polvo.

—Mira, no podía esperar en el castillo para siempre —explico—. Esa nunca he sido yo, y lo sabes. Mario está en peligro y necesitamos rescatarlo en tiempo récord.

— ¿Crees que no comprendo eso? —protesta Luigi—. ¿Qué si Bowser en verdad cumple con la amenaza de muerte si Petey se las arregla para regresar a él y reportarle lo que acaba de suceder?

Sus palabras me golpean más fuerte que cualquiera de las bolas de lodo que Petey hubieran hecho. Estaba tan ansiosa de parar a las Praderas de estar bajo control enemigo que ni siquiera le presté atención a la imagen más grande.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, respondo, —No importa; enviaré unas de mis fuerzas para lograr que Petey no le envíe el mensaje a Bowser. No nos vamos a someter a sus demandas, Luigi. Estamos tomando de regreso esas tierras le guste o no. Y rescataremos a Mario con ello.

Mi determinación debió haber llegado hasta su núcleo de alguna forma, porque no dice nada después de eso. Los Toads celebran al tiempo que alzo mi cetro. No más Srta. Linda Princesa de ahora en adelante. Mi paciencia se ha roto.

— ¡El Reino de los Hongos es nuestro y lo recuperaré bajo los medios que sean necesarios!

Aplauden al tiempo que salimos de la fortaleza. Estoy orgullosa de que hemos sido capaces de salvar las Praderas, pero el golpe de preocupación se posiciona profundo en mi estómago, combinándose con las olas de confianza. Apenas hemos comenzado.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Al tiempo que regresamos al castillo, reluctantemente dejo a Mario deslizarse fuera de mi brazo y regresarse a su habitación. —Buena suerte —susurra y yo guiño un ojo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que cierra la puerta. Mi rostro cae casi de inmediato al tiempo que mi corazón se para. Ha sido lo suficientemente difícil esconder a Mario de todos los habitantes del castillo ahora, pero esconderlo de mi hijo va a ser endemoniadamente imposible.

Y repentinamente, mi corazón salta de nuevo. ¡Mi hijo! ¡Está en casa! Mi sonrisa se regresa y dejo que ese hecho me golpee. Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta cuánto había extrañado al chico. Ahora, espero ansioso a que llegue a los corredores.

Una vez que la puerta se abre, difícilmente le veo antes de soltar — ¡Junior! ¡Bienvenido a casa, hijo! Yo... —mi alegría lentamente muere al tiempo que observo a ciertos siete Koopas detrás de él. Junior corre a abrazarme, pero tomo un minuto para responderle adecuadamente. Se regresa rápido y lo único que puedo decir es—. ¿Y… trajiste a los Koopa… lings?

—Seh —Junior responde, aún encantado de verme—. ¿No eran esas tus órdenes, papá? Es lo que me dijo el Magikoopa.

—Eh-oh. Claro, por supuesto —alguien hecho a perder mi mensaje o muy claramente fue contra mis órdenes. Un poco de irritación en mi cabeza me señala que será después.

— ¿Qué con el traje? —cuestiona Roy, al tiempo que el Koopa de cabeza rosa se quita sus lentes de sol rojos. Me congelo; me tomé más tiempo con Mario que me olvidé de cambiarme.

—Es, eh, nuevo —digo—. Estaba en medio de probármelo.

—Bueno, en definitiva, luce afilado, su majestad —dice Wendy, al tiempo que se ajusta sus brazaletes dorados y arregla el moño detrás de su cabeza.

—G-Gracias —tartamudeo. ¡Vamos y componte!

—Se nota un poco tenso, Amo Bowser —nota Ludwig mientras cepilla su cabello azul hacia atrás.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón, —digo—. Honestamente, no debería estar desfilando en trajes mientras las tropas están entrenando, pero la Snifit que me trajo esto era tan insistente, y estoy muy avergonzado de haber sido atrapado en medio de la prueba —bueno.

—Je-je-je —ríe Lemmy, tomando una pelota con una estrella amarilla en el centro—. Bowser probándose ropa. ¡Muy divertido!

—Cállate Lemmy —Junior suelta. Regresando su vista a mí, pregunta—. Y, ¿cómo está la princesa, papá?

—Em, ese es, eh, otra parte de mis problemas —dije dificultosamente—. Verás, esta vez me las arreglé para tomar a… Mario.

Sutilmente, observo cómo los ojos de los Koopalings se abren, impresionados por la sorpresa. Junior ríe por lo bajo.

— ¡Bien hecho, papá! —me felicita—. ¿Ya lo freíste?

—No exactamente —respondo, cuidadosamente manteniendo el tono de voz—. Para resumirlo, estará jugando el papel de Peach esta vez. Vamos a usarlo para derrocar al resto de los reinos.

—Wow, ¿en serio? —el entusiasmo de Junior se cae—. ¿En verdad eso va a funcionar?

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto, —río un poco, agradecido de que la actitud de mi hijo sea suficiente para mantenerme apaciguado.

—Esto debería ser bueno, —Roy dice para sí mismo, decidiendo estar asombrado con las noticias. Los otros Koopalings suenan de acuerdo y son lentamente controlados.

— ¿En dónde lo estás teniendo, de cualquier forma? —Larry pregunta.

—Eh… aquí, de hecho —respondo.

—Bueno, duh —Roy replica—. Se refiere a que lo mantiene aquí, en el castillo.

—Aquí —repito y el shock de los Koopalings es casi cómico.

— ¿Qué habitación? —dice Junior, abriendo una puerta cercana.

Me retuerzo al tiempo que salta fuera de la habitación.

* * *

…

¡Hurra, momentos culminantes! Lo lamento, simplemente no me puedo resistir.

Pero hurra, ¡los Koopalings por fin han aparecido en la página! (Y también lo ha hecho la perspectiva y los estilos de escritura, ¡ja-ja!) Aunque Morton e Iggy no han hablado, así que mis disculpas. Encuentro hilarante que mientras trabajaba en esto, (SPOILERS) Bowser Junior y los siete fueron confirmados en el nuevo juego de Super Smash Bro. (FIN Spoilers) Ahora de hecho puedo salirme de mis pequeños escenarios que eventualmente ocurrirán cuando Peach sola derrote a los 7 Koopalings, ¡yey!

…Ok, eso no está sucediendo (aún). Pero sí, me di cuenta de que Peach se había perdido de la acción por un tiempo y era todo, "Hey, ¡hice una promesa de que ella aparecería en la historia!" Boom, enviada al campo de batalla. ¡Ella literalmente tomó control del capítulo y de la batalla! ¡Figúrense!

Así que, sí, para explicar, Peach usualmente es capaz de algún tipo de magia en las Mario series, las Smash Bro. series, y más específicamente, las RPG series. Pero, porque a Nintendo le gusta dejarlo abierto a los jugadores y que utilicen head-canons, la literal explicación para aquello es, "¡MAGIA!" pueden decir qué tan satisfecha estoy por esto (Spoilers: no lo estoy), y he decidido darle una única fuente de poder. El Cetro de Peach (nombre temporal, quizás) ¡es ahora una cosa! ¡Cuidado de la dama más poderosa que jamás conocerán! También tiene Toads, así que cuiden sus espaldas.

Hablando de, intencionalmente tuve a Peach sin nombrar a los Toads porque quería que tratase a sus súbditos diferente de como Bowser. Por ejemplo, Bowser es un idiota, pero recuerda o nombra a todos sus súbditos. Peach, de la otra mano, es un cielito, pero simplemente no reconoce a los Toads por su nombre. Qué triste. Si lo han notado, sin embargo, aquellos Toads son similares a la Brigada Toad, con Amarillo, Verde, Azul y Morado, todos apareciendo aquí. Para ser honesta, no sé si haya alguna diferencia entre aquellos cinco Toads, los cinco que se metieron en Sunshine, y el Toad Amarillo y Azul que ayudan a Mario y Luigi en el juego de New Super Mario Bro. Quizás serían más fáciles de distinguir si tuviesen diferentes nombres o algo así. ¡Oh bueno!

Además, Rojo está notablemente ausente porque es aún más complejo, porque junto con la confusión de los Toads, los juegos no te clarifican si Toad Rojo es también Capitán Toad, ni siquiera te dicen si es el mismo (o si es un Toad) que aparece en los juegos deportivos. Aparentemente, mis head-canon me están fallando. ¡OH NO! (Nota–aparte: ¡este es probablemente el primer capítulo en el que no incluiré nada de Paper Mario! ¡Hurra por no necesitar mis pequeños personajes originales para tener roles! …De hecho, los extraño.)

Oh, rápidas referencias a Kirby y Pokémon, los cuales hice intencionalmente. Bomba de lodo es un ataque Pokémon, así que me di cuenta de que podría utilizarlo para las bolas de lodo de Petey. Lo de Kirby es más sutil: el comentario "sencillo como una briza de verano," es mi pequeño codazo suave de un modelo de los juegos de Kirby, Super Star.

De cualquier forma, eso es todo por este capítulo. Toadsworth los va a cazar, así que cuiden sus espaldas. Y, por supuesto, el siguiente capítulo saltará de regreso a los problemas familiares de Bowser y el encuentro secreto con Mario. (Eso lo hace sonar mal por una razón, ¡jajaja!) Hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado, y como siempre, por favor déjenme un review o mensaje para darme comentarios y críticas, ambos son bienvenidas. ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Probablemente pasado mañana este muerta. O bueno, al menos, ausente por un tiempo y de forma indefinida. Así que haré todo lo que pueda por traducir hasta el 10 durante hoy y mañana._

 _Er… como siempre, no le he dado checadas más allá de lo que el auto corrector de Word me ha dicho, así que si notáis algo… envíenme un PM que diga: "¡Hey, bruta! ¡Haz bien tu trabajo al menos!" …o algo así._

 _-gemini in tauro, 12 de junio de 2016-_


	9. Un Levantamiento

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Hey, ¿a quién le gustaron los Koopalings? ¡Son más prominentes ahora!…Como si no lo fueran ya.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Junior salta después de que un par de fregonas y escobas salgan del armario al tiempo que lo abre. Muerdo mi labio un poco y me muevo hacia él en lo que los Koopalings secretean.

—De acuerdo, es suficiente —gruño hacia ellos, observando de reojo a mí hijo a ver si está bien.

El niño ríe por lo bajo. —Estoy bien, papá. Eso fue muy divertido.

Exhalando un poco, espero a que las risas aminoren. Abro mi boca para hablar, pero Iggy me interrumpe. —Así que, ¿en qué habitación está? ¿Quiere que me vaya con un látigo y me asegure de que esté encerrado?

—No, tengo dos guardias vigilando —comenté, dándome cuenta del escepticismo al tiempo que las palabras cayeron. Recuperándome, añado—. Y me aseguré de que sus vidas dependan en qué tan bien le vigilen.

Ludwig se aclara la garganta. —Cuidado, Amo Bowser —avisa—. Está… coqueteando con peligro. —¿qué?... no es posible. Alzando sólo una ceja, él imita mi movimiento, pero he comprendido su treta. No reacciones visibles niño, no olvides quién te entrenó.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que requiera inmediatamente de nosotros, su majestad? —inquirió Morton, quitando mi concentración de Ludwig—. Si no es así, ¿no tiene alguna cabeza que requiera de su llamado?

—Eh, nada aquí —musito—. Pueden ir a checar a las tropas. De hecho, los siete de ustedes, vayan a checarles. Deberían estar terminando pronto, lo que quiere decir que tienen unos cuantos ejercicios pesados qué completar antes de terminar. Asegúrense de que no se rindan antes de terminarlos.

—En camino, señor —Larry responde, con una reverencia. Entonces, lidera a los Koopalings fuera del pasillo.

Suspirando, sacudo la cabeza. —Es extraño cómo parecen operar colectivamente —Junior asiente concordante—. Ahora hijo, ¿dijiste que te habían dicho que te los trajeses de regreso?

El niño me observa, confundido. —Sí, papá. Esas eran las órdenes.

— ¿Lo eran?

—Papá, no eres lo suficientemente viejo como para estar perdiendo la memoria.

Compartimos una risa, pero sigo inquieto por su sinceridad por lo que él piensa fue mi mensaje, Más aterrador, sin embargo, es la posibilidad de que tenga problemas de lealtad entre mis propios súbditos. No es un concepto completamente nuevo, pero aun así…

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —parpadeo, observando a mí hijo.

—Sí, estoy bien, Junior —fuerzo una ligera risa—. Sólo… pensaba.

El niño ríe de nuevo. —Perdiendo la memoria, perderte en tus pensamientos, dios, ¿qué vas a perder después?

Rascándome la barbilla, me doy cuenta de que podría tener un punto, y de que he perdido mi cabeza sobre… bueno, todo. Y de que voy a probarlo una vez que pregunte dónde Mario está, así que debería ir directo al grano.

—Junior, hijo, escucha —atrapo su atención de nuevo—. Ahora, Mario está en la habitación de allá. —hablo y apunto a la puerta en cuestión.

Jadea. — ¡¿Justo al lado de tu cuarto?! ¡Papá, eso es loco!

—Tal vez, pero necesito mantenerlo cerca —explico—. Si alguien intenta venir a buscarle o si él intenta escapar, perderemos nuestra enorme ventaja sobre el Reino de los Hongos y necesitamos eso. El mejor lugar para mantenerlo es lo más cerca posible a mí, como le hago con Peach.

Y pienso en las numerosas ocasiones en las que he robado a la princesa y la he mantenido en los calabozos hasta que Mario eventualmente llega a mi castillo para aclamarla de regreso. Aunque es temprano, estoy haciendo lo mismo con Mario, así que no entiendo por qué es tan anormal en los ojos de todos… bueno, además del hecho de que es Mario. ¿O será acaso porque no es Peach?

—Papá —viene la interrupción de mis pensamientos—. ¿Lo estás torturando?

Rayos. Olvidé en dónde vivo y qué hago. —No mucho, hijo. Lo necesitamos aquí, pero también lo necesitamos vivo —rascándome atrás de la cabeza, decido aplicar una nueva regla—. Junior, quiero que te quedes lejos de Mario, ¿de acuerdo? Lo último que necesito es darle una oportunidad de herirte o de utilizarte para escapar.

Esperando por réplicas o resistencia, me congelo cuando le observo asentir. —Comprendo, papá —dice—. Él puede ser más tramposo que Peach, ¿eh?

— ¡Seguramente puede, hijo! —más como que no querría, pero eso no es necesario que lo sepa. Y mientras que Mario probablemente no utilizaría a mi hijo para escapar y no lo está planeando, necesito a Junior lejos de él. Tortura… tal vez mi reino necesita un poco más de orden… además de varios otros cambios.

—Entonces, ¿necesitas algo de mí, papá?

— ¿Hm? Oh, no por el momento, hijo. Podrías ayudar a los Koopalings si quieres, pero estoy seguro de que podrías tomar un descanso.

Sacude la cabeza, manteniendo su lado energético. — ¡Estaré bien! No dormí mucho mientras estaba fuera conquistando, pero no me siento cansado ahora —cierra su boca y lo observo querer evitar un bostezo, mientras su pecho se hace más pequeño y sus mofletes se inflan. Siguiendo mis pasos y sonriendo, gruñe, y camina a la puerta frente a la mía, reluctantemente retirándose a su habitación.

Dejando salir un suspiro y un bostezo de mí parte, comienzo a desabotonar mis ropas. Descansar es una buena idea, y comienzo a caminar a mi habitación. Pausándome en la habitación de Mario, sin embargo, me pregunto si debería tomar un minuto para… no, no ahora, eso sería muy… arriesgado. Aun así, no puedo evitar ponderarme cómo Mario reaccionaría si me paseo quitándome la chaqueta y dándole miradas sugestivas y ronroneos insignificantes.

Negando fuerte con la cabeza, saco la noción fuera de mi cabeza. Otro bostezo se desliza fuera de mí y continúo a mi habitación. Mi mano se alza, pero al tiempo que mi garra alcanza el pomo, se cae de nuevo. Bajando mis ojos, siento mi cabeza golpear la puerta y por un momento, mis ojos se cierran. Forzándolos a abrirse de nuevo, alzo mi brazo contra mis ojos. Ordenando mis ideas, estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, pero me paro al sonido de otra abriéndose.

Regresándome, observo al pasillo y a los Koopalings regresar. Eso era… muy rápido.

— ¿Qué? —suelto. Es brusco e injustificado, pero no estoy en el modo de jugar aquellos juegos mentales que ellos hacen.

—Señor, parece que tiene un… levantamiento en sus manos —Ludwig musita y utiliza una garra para peinar su cabello.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gruño.

—No es todo el castillo, señor —explica Morton—, pero algunos de la Koopa Troopa no están asustado de que Mario sigue respirando cuando pueden asesinarlo… bueno, ahora.

Bufando, respondo —Ya he pasado por esto. Necesita vivir por ahora, para darle a Peach la esperanza de que será capaz de salvarlo. Mario necesita quedarse por aquí hasta que tenga la completa adquisición del reino.

—Bueno, dado nuestro premio de victoria, creo que hay un poco de escepticismo acerca de lo que está sucediendo —Larry suelta—. Hay un grupo listo para venir ahora, de hecho.

— ¡¿Y están permitiendo esto?! —rujo.

—Absolutamente no, señor —Wendy se recupera del rugido—. Eso sería traición. Simplemente necesitábamos venir y preguntarle qué haremos ahora.

Rechinando mis dientes y listo para expulsar fuego en cualquier segundo, me pauso para un respiro. Después de exhalar, me muevo cerca de ellos y murmuro —Expongan un ejemplo.

— ¿Quiere que los castiguemos? —Lemmy pregunta—. ¿En frente de todos?

—No voy a permitir que cuestionen mis órdenes. Esta es una situación heterodoxa, pero así como sería sencillo cortar a Mario en pedacitos, destrozarlo pedazo por pedazo, y finalizar dándole a mi ejército la mejor satisfacción, lo necesitamos. —pellizcándome la frente entre mis cejas, añado—. Se los he aclarado a ustedes, y se lo he dicho a la tropa repetidamente. No hay nada más que pueda decir si siguen actuando así, y necesito que lo tengan perforado, de alguna forma.

—Oh, los tendremos así, de acuerdo —Roy ríe por lo bajo, tomando tal vez demasiado placer en mis órdenes—. Hey, Iggy, ¿tienes algo que podamos utilizar para… ayudarles? —Son más retorcidos de lo que me he dado cuenta.

—Estoy seguro de que tengo un equipamiento no-letal que debería auxiliarnos en sus tratamientos de corrección —Iggy pondera, prácticamente inseguro de lo que está diciendo—. Iré a tomar un par de cosas en lo que los vitupero públicamente. Tal vez y pueda probar un par de máquinas nuevas —Son un poco más retorcidos.

— ¿Eso será suficiente, su majestad? —inquiere Larry.

—Sí, pero no los rompan completamente —regreso hastiado—. No más rebeliones, pero aún quiero que estén listos para batalla. No es como…

— ¡Amo Bowser! —retruena una nueva voz y observo detrás de los Koopalings para notar tres Koopas, siete Goombas, un Hermano Hammer, y dos Hermanos Fire esperando en la escalinata.

—Upsie —Wendy ríe nerviosamente—. ¿Dejamos la puerta abierta? —estoy tentado de freírla por aquello.

—Señor —un Koopa de caparazón rojo toma un paso al frente y habla—, ¿en verdad nos alejaría de nuestra justicia? Él ha asesinado a nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, buenos Koopas y…

— ¿Acaso sólo has escuchado a medias? —interrumpo—. He dicho múltiples veces que él es necesitado. Quiero venganza tanto como ustedes, pero esa no es la única cosa en la que puedo enfocarme. Mario es muy servible para terminar con nuestros rencores. En cualquier otra ocasión podría haber sido bien, pero esto es servible justo ahora para nosotros.

—Durante más tiempo lo mantenga vivo —un Goomba de ojos verdes comienza esta vez—, lo más probable será que escape, ¡o que venga detrás de nosotros de nuevo! ¡Todos en el castillo saben esto!

—Hay formas en las que podríamos falsificar su apariencia al Reino de los Hongos —un Hermano Fire se une a los otros—. Los Magikoopas tienen hechizos, podríamos quitar sus ropas de su cuerpo, hay otras formas en las que podríamos continuar con esta farsa.

Me toma más de lo que creí no estremecerme o escupirle una bola de fuego. —Por última vez —me repito a mí mismo—, no, lo mantenemos vivo.

—Entonces perdónenos, señor —un Koopa verde habla esta vez—, pero no estamos en su cabeza esta vez. No lo queremos para ámbitos políticos, especialmente si podemos terminarlo aquí y dominar el resto del Reino de los Hongos bajo fuerza pura. Los Toads no harán nada por su muerte; caerían en la desesperación.

—Están severamente subestimándolos si en verdad creen eso, —parpadeo al tiempo que las palabras salen de mi boca.

—No son lo suficientemente diestros como para enfrentarnos —el Hermano Hammer chilla—. ¡Podemos derrotarlos a todos! ¡Somos la Koopa Troop! ¡Ellos perecerán bajo nosotros, así es como funcionamos!

— ¡Suficiente! —rujo—. Déjenlo ahora, o…

— ¡No! —un Goomba de ojos rojos suelta—. ¡Pasaremos a través de usted si tenemos que!

Dejando salir un pesado suspiro, me doy cuenta de que lo intentarán. —Roy, Morton —me volteo a los Koopas y los dos llamados dan un paso al frente—. Disciplínenlos.

—Sí, su alteza —Morton inclina su cabeza.

—Aw, ¡he estado esperando por esto! —Roy ríe y se truena los dedos.

Por un momento, hay quietud en el aíre y nadie se mueve. Roy rompe eso tomando un paso frente y los Hermanos Fire son los primeros en atacar, lanzándonos bolas de fuego. Morton saca su varita, lanza un hechizo, y bloquea ambos golpes.

Roy corre al frente, golpeando al Koopa más cercano y metiéndolo dentro de su caparazón. Dos Goombas y el Hermano Hammer intentan atacar, pero Morton salta en el aíre y se deja caer duramente en el suelo, enviando una ola que noquea al trío.

El Koopaling de caparazón negro entonces toma uno de los Hermanos Fire y lo lanza al otro. Después de eso, los Goombas restantes se reúnen e intentan crear una formación de torre para un contraataque, pero Roy le llega a los hombros y ellos caen al suelo. Con sólo dos Koopas restantes, Morton y Roy se acercan a ellos.

—Les daremos una última oportunidad, así que intenten no hacernos enojar —la susurrante voz de Morton dice—. Paren y admitan que están equivocados. Continúen oponiéndose y sufran las consecuencias.

— ¡Saben que estamos correctos! —dice el Koopa de caparazón rojo—. ¡No podemos dejar a Mario vivo cuando lo tenemos débil y a nuestra voluntad!

Una bola de fuego azul atraviesa el aíre y noquea al Koopa desafiante contra la pared. Regreso mi cabeza para observar a Ludwig hacer otro al Koopa pendiente, quien se golpea contra la pared y cae al lado de su camarada.

—Disculpas, mi Rey, mis hermanos —Ludwig deja salir una ligera risa—. Me harté de sus constantes declaraciones de venganza.

—Está increíble —Roy ríe—. Morton y yo obtuvimos suficientes golpes.

Ludwig palmea el final de su centro entre su mano, observándome. —Tiene razón, señor. Están cegados por la sed de la sangre de Mario y se niegan a observar esto lógicamente —se pausa y estudia a los rebeldes antes de continuar—. Primeramente, tuve mis propias dudas, pero después de escucharlo venir de usted de nuevo, Amo Bowser, comienza a tener sentido.

—Es ladino y sigiloso, justo como lo haría yo —dice Larry. Mi cabeza asiente en respuesta, pero sigo impresionado de que finalmente están consintiendo mis planes. No es como que los Koopalings desobedezcan, pero estaba preocupado de que no lo hicieran esta vez.

—Ellos viven, señor —la voz de Morton hace eco en mi mente y la enfoca—. ¿Deberíamos continuar su castigo ahora, o…?

—No, eso es suficiente —niego con la cabeza, parte respuesta, y parte incredulidad—. Traigan a esos trece a los calabozos. Si alguien intenta esto de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que lo harán, este grupo será expuesto como ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando cuestionan mis órdenes. Sus nombres serán reconocidos por su ignorancia.

Asintiendo, los siete Koopalings se mueven en grupo y los sacan de mi vista. Unos cuantos gritos y chillidos por la sangre de Mario. Son noqueados rápidamente después de eso. Pasado un minuto o dos, los Koopalings ya se han retirado con los rebeldes.

Parte de mí espera que la puerta de la escalinata se abra de nuevo, y no estoy seguro de qué espero, pero me quedo quieto durante un rato, inseguro de qué anticipar después, e incapaz de hacer nada más. Una puerta se abre detrás de mí y me regreso para observar a mi hijo.

—Papá —comienza pero sacudo la cabeza.

—Regrésate Junior —susurro, caminando para insistirle que lo haga. Me abraza y me congelo por un segundo antes de regresarle el abrazo.

—Sé que sabes lo que estás haciendo —dice quedamente, y entonces camina de regreso a su habitación. Siento una sonrisa hacerse camino a mi rostro y estoy lleno con calidez sabiendo que mi hijo está de regreso en el castillo.

Se disipa cuando lo pienso por demasiado tiempo y me regreso a observar la puerta.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Los gritos del corredor se han aquietado, finalizando con silencio. Mi corazón corre, golpea a mi pecho, al tiempo que reflexiono en lo que he escuchado. Aquél grupo de soldados, enemigos, desafiarían a Bowser y arriesgarían sus vidas, sólo para asesinarme. Angustia me golpea en el estómago y lo aprieto, estremeciéndome.

No son los soldados-traidores los que me aterrorizan; he peleado muchos más grandes y más fuertes adversarios. Qué tan cerca estaban era inquietante, pero el hecho de que fueron contra Bowser y que probablemente hubieran venido aquí sin su rey bloqueando el camino me aterroriza, me obsesiona. Un temblor pasa a través de mí, pasando de mi cabeza a mis pies, y de regreso.

Y mientras que la idea de muerte es suficientemente horrible, Bowser perdiendo control de sus tropas es casi igualitariamente paralizante, rivalizando mis temores personales de supervivencia.

Tironeando uno de mis guantes, intento quitarme aquellas cosas un poco, respirar de nuevo. Mi traje está de regreso en su gancho y acabo de regresarme a mis ropas rasgadas. Huelen un poco mejor, pero no estoy seguro de quién pudo haberlas limpiado un poco, deja de lado limpiar cualquier cosa mía.

Observando a las paredes, me rasco la cabeza. Aunque es de mañana, la habitación no parece más iluminada; me he acostumbrado, pero todavía me pregunto cómo es que la luz del sol simplemente se niega a brillar a través del oscuro cielo, inclusive si sólo pasara por una abertura pequeña.

Aun así, no es suficiente para mantener mi atención, sin embargo, y estoy de nuevo preocupándome acerca de Bowser y de mí. Intento pensar en Luigi y Peach, pero los dos pensando en mi bienestar sólo lo transforma en otro golpe a mis intestinos.

Con un profundo suspiro, me siento en la cama por un minuto y me pongo la gorra de regreso a su lugar. Mi mano se desliza desde mi cabeza y presiono mi mejilla contra ella, acostándome e intentando sacar mis ansiedades, calmarme.

Cuando fallo en hacerlo, salto de regreso. Moviéndome a la puerta, lenta, cuidadosamente giro la perilla y abro la puerta. Escuchando un ligero crujido, tomo el borde para reducir el sonido, aunque sea sólo un poco. Escudriñando fuera, observo a Bowser virar su vista hacia mí al tiempo que yo intento de observar al pasillo al que estaba mirando.

Notando algunas marcas de pelea y lo que podrían ser paredes carbonizadas, observo de regreso a Bowser, quien se acerca y mueve su mano a mi habitación, sus labios diciendo "adentro." Jadeando, le doy una mirada irritada y me regreso en mis pasos. Él murmura antes de deslizarse a través de mi puerta, metiéndonos a ambos de regreso en la habitación, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —me dice—. Los Koopalings y mi hijo estaban afuera, ¡pudieron haberte visto!

—Bueno, ellos ya saben que estoy aquí —susurro, intentando sonar molesto, pero suena más como que estoy guardándome un tosido.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos. —Entonces tú… escuchaste todo —comienza preguntando, pero lo finaliza como un hecho. Asiento y guarda su cara en su mano.

—Para ser justo, era difícil no hacerlo —protesto, pero él niega con la cabeza, entra, y se sienta en mi cama.

—Lo lamento. Ayer, cuando dijiste que no les importaría, estabas correcto —Bowser replica, con su voz quebrándose un poco—. Aunque no pensé que serían así de rápidos acerca de eso, y debí haber hecho un mejor trabajo protegiéndote.

Mi rostro se retuerce un poco al tiempo que hago una mueca; no debería necesitar su seguridad. Repentinamente, me imagino a mí mismo como alguien débil y me frustra ser remotamente fuerte.

—Aunque me protegiste —continúo, sosteniéndome en el borde, auto aborrecimiento es lo que brilla en mi mente—. Estabas ahí y los Koopalings se las arreglaron para enfrentarlos. Yo lo llamé, pero no me lo permitiste, justo como dijiste.

Se voltea a verme con una sonrisa y su rostro se ilumina, pero su boca se tuerce con un ceño fruncido cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. —Eh, ¿Mario? ¿Te encuentras bien? —mis cejas están cerca de mis ojos y debo parecer furioso.

—Bien —miento, pero Bowser baja sus ojos, señalando de que él no es ignorante de mis pensamientos—. Okey, estoy irritado conmigo mismo por necesitarte —sus ojos se sorprenden al tiempo que alza una ceja—. No debería haber dependido de ti para mantenerme a salvo. Puedo cuidarme contra tus tropas.

Bowser se ríe. —No creo que me gustaría verte haciendo eso. Puedes ser… un poco fuerte, debería decir —mordiendo mi mejilla, recuerdo que él tiene más cosas que mantenerme a salvo—. No eres indefenso, Mario. Si crees que no has probado eso ya incontables veces, eres en efecto un idiota. Aunque pelear tu camino fuera de mi castillo no resuelve nada. A menos que quieras romper mi corazón. —me da una mirada exagerada, resaltando su labio interior e intentando aguar sus ojos. Lo golpeo suavemente y él ríe—. Sabes, eres un poco más calmado que Peach. Ella debería haberme golpeado severas veces si hubiera intentado moverme así de cerca de ella. Y ella golpea más fuerte de lo que me gustaría admitir —hace una mueca frente a las memorias y yo sonrío.

—Sí, tienes razón —digo. No me hace bien con cosas de la forma en la que son ahora, pero el comprende cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Estoy permitido a estarlo también, sabes —sonríe y presiona su pie en el mío, peleando un poco.

—Sólo cuando te necesito que estés, seguramente —bromeo y río frente a su cara congelada. Moviéndome más cerca, me inclino hacia él, presionando mis manos en su camisa desabotonada y su chaqueta. Menea sus cejas y golpeo su nariz por eso—. Creo que deberías irte y descansar algo —me burlo, intentando imitar su voz un poco.

Él ríe frente al intento y me acerca para abrazarme. — ¿Qué he estado haciendo sin ti por tanto tiempo?

—Intentar golpearme, para comenzar —digo y le abrazo de vuelta. Su risa vibra en contra de mí y siento su estómago saltar.

Nos salimos del abrazo y esperamos un poco, sólo observándonos el uno al otro. Bowser suspira y se levanta. —Tendré a Iggy trabajando en algo. Se le puede ocurrir algo para mantener a todos alejados de ti.

Tomándolo por un segundo, aprieto su mano y él la aprieta de vuelta. Quiero que se quede, pero ha estado aquí demasiado tiempo ya. Con su hijo cruzando el pasillo ahora, sólo se está volviendo increíblemente peligroso el estar cerca. Dejando que eso se acomode en mi cabeza, me contraigo de dolor al tiempo que mi estómago toma otra vez lugar. Dejando a Bowser, mi mano se cae de regreso a mi lado.

—Oye —él me atrae y le observo—. Déjalo así. Tú también me mantienes continuando —deja la habitación antes de que pueda reafirmar sus palabras, pero me doy cuenta de que lo sabe.

Hay un pequeño salto de esperanza en mí, que a pesar de los obstáculos crecientes, tenemos una oportunidad.

* * *

…

Okey, no sé si lo he mencionado antes, así que para aquellos de ustedes que no lo sepan, la historia actual de Nintendo para los Koopalings es que no son los hijos de Bowser. Y eso vino de Miyamoto mismo, de parte de una entrevista en 2012 creo, lo que lo hace difícil de refutar. Es en verdad confuso, pero el único juego en el que fueron referenciados como los hijos legítimos de Bowser es en su debut en Super Mario Bro. 3, y nunca se ha dicho en los juegos, así que tenemos permitido atrasarnos un pedal y decir que sólo Junior es hijo de Bowser, desde que es el único que se ha confirmado dentro de un juego (Sunshine).

Para esta historia, nadie en realidad lo ha traido, pero si hay alguien que se esté preguntando por qué los Koopalings no están teniendo el mismo grado de amor que Junior y están nombrando a Bowser como su rey en vez de como su padre, es porque estoy intentando mantenerme con la continuidad actual. ¿Observarlos rápidamente tomar algo mañana y clamar que aún son sus hijos? Ah, eso haría esto extraño. Lo cual también es confuso si se supone que debe de haber un líder de los Koopalings (muchos dicen que Ludwig, aunque otros dicen Larry), así que ahora comprendo por qué fueron sacados de los juegos por tanto tiempo (no en realidad, eso sólo lo hizo peor). ¡Al menos siguen siendo hermano! ¿Podrían imaginarse si no estuviesen relacionados el uno con el otro? Quiero decir, tiene potencial y podría darles una nueva y refrescante perspectiva a ellos, pero me gusta que estén relacionados.

De cualquier forma, estoy satisfecha de que cada uno de los Koopalings haya hablado y establecido justamente roles. En los juegos, no tienen personalidades establecidas tampoco, así que podría estar cavando un poco y yéndome con lo que está estereotipado hacia ellos. Ludwig es el del cerebro, Larry es el sigiloso, Roy es el cool/tipo rudo, Lemmy es infantil, y Wendy presumida, pero le gusta estar del lado bueno de Bowser. En juegos recientes, creo, nótese que Iggy es como el tipo de los aparatos en el equipo, así que estoy trabajando en eso además de una dosis de distractores o aparatos. Me gusta pensar que la diferencia entre él y Ludwig es que aunque Ludwig es más listo, Iggy trabaja más, pero posiblemente al costo de sus emociones.

El más difícil de los Koopalings con los que tuve que trabajar es Morton. En las viejas caricaturas, está puesto como el que mueve demasiado la boca, lo que en realidad no lo veo como tal, a pesar de la enorme boca. En los manuales de Super Mario Bro. 3, era algo malhumorado. Sin embargo, en los manuales de japonés para el mismo tenían unas pequeñas citas de él que lo hacían parecer más astuto de las cosas. Entonces, decidí ir un poco más por esa ruta, hacerlo más juicioso, pero también duro como Roy, desde que son los más grandes y fuertes del grupo. En una forma, Morton podría ser el más fuerte del grupo, pero deja a Roy pensar que él lo es.

Para ayudar con el concepto de sus extrañas ausencias a través de la línea del tiempo de las series (porque Mario totalmente tiene una, ¿verdad? No en verdad, lo sé), decidí hacerlos no increíblemente leales a Bowser. ¿Usualmente siguen sus órdenes y cooperan con él? Sí. ¿Les agrada? Seguramente lo hace. ¿Están de acuerdo con cada esquema y operación sin segundos pensamientos? Ah… ahí es donde decidí poner algo de duda, lo cual es por qué Bowser está sorprendido del por qué están con él en esta (¿por ahora?). Él no utiliza las mismas unidades para todas las batallas, lo cual juega más entre los intercambios de tácticas que en la falta de cooperación, pero me gusta imaginar que algunas veces el ejército de Bowser no está 100% complaciente de seguir sus demandas. ¡He aquí los innombrados rebeldes! Hay un total de 13, así que debería intentar ser ingeniosa en nombrarlos con números. (Bromeando, sólo soy rara con colores… ¡¿O lo soy?! Okey, ya pararé) Y, como muchos personajes en esta historia, ¡regresarán! …¡Tal vez!

Y, por supuesto, más fluff Bowsario al final, porque esto sigue siendo una historia de Romance. (No, ¡Drama debe escalar! ¡Más Acción! ¡Más Fantasía! ¡Más Comedia! ¡BLAJAJAJAJA! … ¿Qué?) Y no había cartas en este capítulo tampoco, qué trágico… pero no se preocupen, ellas entrarán en obra. La escritura de Mario y Bowser no es sólo un liberador de estrés…o, no lo será en la historia completa. (Pero esos serían spoiler, ¡así que no más para ustedes!) Nada más que comentar aquí, a menos que no hayan encontrado esto lindo y de alguna forma sigan sin shippear esta pareja, en dicho caso, estoy fallando. Eso sería en efecto trágico.

Oh, e intenté hacer a Bowser y padre cariñoso y no estoy intentando hacer a Junior negligente de las diversiones de shippear. Él viene con el territorio y espero que eso sea suficientemente prominente. Tal vez debería utilizar un capítulo para un devoto lazo padre/hijo. (¿Género Familiar también? ¡¿CUÁNTOS MÁS UTILIZARÉ EN ESTA HISTORIA?!)

De acuerdo, he hablado demasiado, así que lo cortaré aquí. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Si les gustó envíenme un review o mensaje para comentarios o críticas, porque son bienvenidas. Y lo digo mucho, pero en verdad lo siento, ¡así que gracias de nuevo por leer!

P.D.: Sólo quería gritar y agradecer a alguien de Tumblr que reblogeó y escribió acerca de esta historia hace casi un mes, dar/tomar, lo que era en verdad excitante y me hizo sentir extra especial, especialmente porque no voy mucho a Tumblr y no tengo idea cómo postear seguido por ahí. Y no estoy segura si esto es más embarazoso que agradeciente, así que dejaré a esa persona en anónimo, pero voy a degradarte y agradecerte aquí de cualquier forma porque fuiste el primero, ¡así que muchas gracias de nuevo! Estoy muy feliz de que esta historia ha tenido suficiente de seguidores para salir de aquí ¡y en verdad amo que los lectores lo disfrute! Probablemente estoy haciendo la situación más grande de lo que necesito, pero así es. ¡Gracias de nuevo! (Y si no es demasiado, tomaré esto abajo, así que déjame saber y lo lamento también, mi culpa.)

 _No me hubiera creído a mí misma haciendo esto hace rato. No creí tardar tanto, pero estoy de vacaciones y en verdad no tengo mucho que hacer, más que esperar al mañana (que no me gustaría que llegase en realidad, soy joven y quiero vivir.)_

 _Lo acabo de notar, pero puse que la fecha de actualización del último capítulo fue en junio y no julio. Damn. Ya lo corrijo cuando suba esto, ahora estoy cansada. Sigue siendo de madrugada y el sol no ha salido._

 _-gemini in tauro, 13 de julio de 2016-_


	10. Un Descanso

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Seh, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que "tal vez" utilizaría a esos 13 de nuevo? Seh… eso es más de un "sí" de lo que pensé. ¡Pero alégrense! ¡Tenemos un nuevo personaje por entrar! Oh, y cosas de drama. ¡Disfruten!

…

* * *

Una multitud estaba reunida fuera del castillo. En el balcón frontal, Iggy y Lemmy estaban en el lado derecho, mientras que Larry y Ludwig esperaban en el izquierdo. Wendy estaba en el centro de su escenario, con los Koopa Troopa preguntándose qué estaban haciendo.

— ¿Acaso alguien sabe por qué todos los Koopalings están parados ahí arriba? —preguntó un Hermano Ice a nadie en particular.

—Ni idea —vino la apurada respuesta de un Shy Guy que pasaba—. Sólo hay cinco de ellos. Son siete Koopalings, lo que quiere decir que hay algo sucediendo.

—Ejejeje… deberíamos observar y averiguarlo —rompió en risas un Boo que se unió a la conversación.

Una puerta se abrió de abrupto, y la audiencia alrededor saltó. Observaron al tiempo que Roy aparecía al frente del balcón, señalando hacia el frente. Wendy se aclaró la garganta y habló fuerte.

—Pyre —anunció, con una voz que tenía una mescla de autoridad y de siniestro placer. Un Hermano Fire apareció maniatado caminando al frente, tomando su lugar al final del balcón—. Pyro —otro Hermano Fire en cadenas caminó, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo, y se movió al final del balcón, justo al lado del primero.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —un Magikoopa susurró la pregunta.

—Silencio —siseó un Monty Mole—. Pronto lo descubriremos.

Wendy continuó sobre las pláticas pequeñas en la asamblea frente a ella. —Ren —un Koopa Troopa de caparazón rojo con esposas caminó, notablemente irritado—. Bill —al tiempo que el primer Koopa se movió al final de la línea, un Koopa de caparazón azul apareció, luciendo preocupado—. Garen —el tercero, el más tranquilo de los Koopa Troopa, de caparazón verde, se les unió al lado de los Hermanos Fire. La multitud se hizo más ruidosa, más curiosa sobre aquellos llamados.

—Hey —habló un Koopa Troopa de caparazón azul desde el suelo—. ¿No conozco a esos tipos?

— ¡Quieto, quieto! —apuró un Buzzy Beetle—. ¿Quieres ser el siguiente en terminar ahí?

—Wheezy, Baldy, Grumpty, Sleepy, Jumpy, Happy y… Doc —Wendy anunció, sonando casi decepcionada del último nombre. Siete Goombas en grilletes aparecieron en frente al balcón, poniéndose en la multitud ya arremolinada al lado de los Koopas.

—Oye espera —gritó un Goomba saltarín—. ¡Esos son los tipos que conozco!

— ¡Cállate! —le replicó un Lakitu que le dio un golpe al Goomba—. ¡Meterás al resto de nosotros en problemas, matón!

—Tranquilícense —Wendy calmadamente llamó la atención de la Troopa abajo, silenciándolos—. Sledge.

Un hermano Hammer esposado que tenía un esguince a través de su rostro caminó en el estrado hasta llegar al centro del balcón, parándose frente a Wendy. Morton atravesó el lugar a zancadas, tomando el lugar que dejó Roy a la izquierda, al tiempo que el Koopaling de caparazón morado se volvía al lado derecho. Mientras posaba, se dobló y sacó un pódium, permitiéndole a Wendy pararse en él. Roy se quedó en el lado derecho y se paró a la altura de Iggy y Lemmy.

—Hola y gracias, a aquellos de ustedes que se reunieron y están observando, escuchando —la alegre voz de Wendy se escuchó entre los Koopa Troop—. Aquí, tengo a trece tontos traidores que desafiaron las órdenes del Rey y decidieron hacer un atentando contra la vida de nuestro prisionero más fundamental.

—Espera… ¿qué? —un Koopa se atrevió a soltar, siendo el único en hacerlo primero.

— ¿Ella… se refiere a Mario? —inquirió el Hermano Ice. Sus compañeros se veían ansiosos por replicar, comenzando una ligera cadena de conversaciones.

— ¿Por qué los pararían? —preguntó el Magikoopa. Más sonido de plática a su alrededor.

—No veo el problema aquí —el Goomba observó, con las conversaciones haciéndose más ruidosas.

— ¡SILENCIO! —vociferó Wendy, su voz sonando sobre el resto de la conversación, tranquilizándolos una vez más. Componiéndose, continuó placenteramente—. Ahora entonces, esos trece serán castigados por dicha indiscreción. ¿Alguien sabe el castigo usual para la traición? —ni un alma le contestó, demasiado asustado como para hablar. Encantada con la respuesta, Wendy, en una voz más solemne, anunció el resultado—. Muerte.

Los rostros de los trece empalidecieron y se tensaron, mostrando que no estaban informados, pero que se esperaban estas respuestas. Jadeos y lloriqueos salieron de las gargantas de la multitud.

—Sin embargo —Wendy volvió a hablar, aunque su tono pasó de ser placentero a ser aburrido—. El clemente Rey Koopa ha decidido que esto debe ir más allá de los primeros ofensores. Entonces la muerte será la sentencia sólo para aquellos que sigan el ejemplo de sus tontos amigos —aunque los susurros comenzaron de nuevo, eran menores en número y murieron demasiado pronto—. En vez, la sentencia del grupo que está frente a ustedes… serán los Juegos de Bowser —terror sonó en las tropas abajo.

—Demonios —siseó Ren.

—No, no, no —tembló Bill.

—Espera, ¿qué significa eso? —susurró Garen—. ¿Qué son esos?

—Es sentencia de tortura —Sledge respondió—. Estaremos compitiendo contra aquellos mocosos para sobrevivir en enfermos y retorcidos escenarios. Bowser las trae a las fiestas de Mario como antojo, pero son más peligrosas para el resto de nosotros.

Cuando el resto de los prisioneros comenzaron a reaccionar, los seis Koopalings en cada lado amenazaron con descuartizarlos, rápidamente aquietándolos.

—Esos juegos están programados para comenzar la próxima semana —Wendy volvió a decir excitada—. Por ahora, ellos permanecerán en los calabozos. Cualquiera lo sorprendentemente estúpido como para seguirles lo hará en una próxima sentencia de ejecución —el silencio sobretomó a la audiencia de nuevo—. ¡Gracias a todos por su tiempo! Recuerden, continúen con sus operaciones usuales y calendarios, ¡o de lo contrario terminarán como estos chicos!

Con una risa macabra, Wendy se bajó del pódium, mientras que Roy y Morton encaminaban a los trece a través del balcón, regresándolos dentro del castillo. Ludwig y Larry les siguieron. Wendy se quedó a observar las reacciones de la Koopa Troop que se había reunido al tiempo que se disolvían y volvían a sus trabajos usuales. Iggy y Lemmy la encontraron en el medio.

—Wow, ¡ese fue un gran discurso, hermana! —felicitó Lemmy saltando alrededor de ella.

—Seguro lo fue —Iggy concordó—. La próxima vez, me aseguraré de que el Súper Silenciador esté funcionando, para que de verdad puedas callar a la multitud.

—Gracias chicos —rio suavemente Wendy—. Oh, y no hay problema, Iggy. Prefiero comandar su atención.

Con eso, el trío se metió, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

Respirando en el aíre fresco de la soleada tarde, exhalé pesadamente, siguiendo a Peach y a los Toads de regreso al jardín del castillo. Aunque sigo algo corto de aliento por tener que seguirles todo el camino, hemos hecho más lento nuestro paso y los he vuelto a alcanzar. Los cuatro Toads corriendo rápidamente cerca de los campos, lo comprendo. ¿La Princesa Peach? ¿La mujer que puede correr con tacones y un vestido largo? No tanto.

Mientras que hemos hecho nuestro camino a través de la Aldea Toad, me di cuenta de que los ciudadanos estaban fuera y alrededor de nuevo, rasgando los tableros de sus casas y tiendas, pareciendo mucho más alegres y ocultando las aterrorizadas caras que dejé atrás con el ataque de Bowser. Algunos desfilaban alrededor, con los brazos extendidos felices de sólo sentir el viendo contra ellos de nuevo. Otro grupo de Toads reunió flores en el campo, removiendo las muertas y marchitas, conversando un poco entre ellos, y plantando nuevas semillas. Casi todos se tomaron un momento para parar y agitar una mano, felicitar, o reverenciar mientras pasábamos.

Enderezándonos al tiempo que marchábamos por la ciudad, sigo teniendo los brazos pesados y las piernas palpitantes, pero mantengo la compostura, permitiendo a la ciudad sentirse más relajada con sus héroes regresando.

Aproximándonos al puente, observé que los albañiles estaban trabajando en reconstruirlo. No habían hecho mucho progreso desde que los observé desde el castillo, lo que se siente como hace años, pero es comprensible, dadas las circunstancias que surgieron cuando llegó el ejército de Bowser. Piedras rotas aún necesitaban barrerse, pero ahora que las Praderas están de nuevo bajo nuestro control, relajé mi cuerpo y respiré, confiado en que las cosas volverán a su orden de nuevo.

—Y ahora estamos a sólo unos pasos de ser asesinados —murmuró uno de los Toads, aunque no estoy seguro de cuál. Los cuatro asintieron observándose los unos a los otros, y me perdí intentando comprender.

—Silencio —Peach silenció al cuarteto, y dejaron salir un suspiro simultáneo antes de hacerlo—. Yo lo manejaré. Recuerden, necesitamos suministros, así que no podemos evitar esto.

Tirando de mi bigote, estoy a punto de preguntar de qué están hablando cuando escucho un repentino. — ¡Whoa! —y otros ruidosos sonidos de alegría. Girándome, vi a un dinosaurio verde acercándose a mí. Una tacleada dura nos envía a ambos al suelo, y él me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

» ¡Yoshi! ¡Yoshi! —dijo alegremente el dinosaurio de mismo nombre.

—Yoshi… tranquilo… —fue mi respuesta limitada. Haciéndolo mi mejor para ver a través de la gran cabeza de Yoshi, los Toads prorrumpieron en risas.

Peach, sin embargo, tenía sus manos en sus caderas. —Yoshi, ¿qué crees que haces? —le reprendió—. Bájate de Luigi. Está muy exhausto por el viaje de regreso.

El dinosaurio verde dejó salir un suspiro, se levantó del suelo y yo, me balanceé un poco al levantarme. Él saltó, y con sus piernas pataleó haciendo un revoloteo. — ¡Wow! ¡Yoshi! —Anunció felizmente.

— ¡PRINCESA! —proclamó una voz desde dentro del castillo. Golpeando un lado de mi cabeza, hizo clic; Toadsworth no podría estar más furioso.

—Clemente, no tengo la fuerza para lidiar con todo esto —Peach gruñó. Moviendo su cetro, susurró algo y lo apuntó a Yoshi. Un collar dorado de polvo rodeó su cuello y se arremolinó un poco. Entonces desapareció y Peach marchó al castillo. Después de intercambiar miradas nerviosas el uno con el otro, los Toads le siguieron.

—Rayos, están en problemas —murmuró Yoshi.

Rascando mi cabeza, acoté. —Sí, yo… —pausa. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes—. Yoshi, ¡¿acabas de hablar?!

Saltó un poco y respondió. —Sip, ¡hablo mucho! Aunque usualmente no me respondes así de directo.

—N-No, pero tú… ¡esas son frases completas! —me las arreglé para jadear.

Viró su cabeza para darme una mirada de lado. — ¡Siempre hago eso, Luigi! También soy listo, sabes. Peach tenía razón, ¡debes estar súper exhausto!

—Pero tú… yo… ¿acaso ella acaba de…? —Suspirando, sacudo la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Moviendo su cola y tarareando, Yoshi y yo seguimos a los demás dentro del castillo. Saltó encima de mí un par de veces, y me pregunté cómo Mario soportaba la falta de espacio personal.

Intentando separarlo un poco, susurré. —Yoshi, eh, ¿podrías…

—…Ayudar? —Yoshi interrumpió mientras tomaba mi brazo y taloneaba mis pies—. ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! Los Toads me dijeron que Mario fue secuestrado por Bowser.

—Sí, pero eso no es…

—Necesario, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro lo es! ¡Mario y tú son mis compañeros favoritos! —le dio una agitada a mi brazo y frotó su cabeza contra mí. La alegre disposición de Yoshi hacía casi imposible el enojarse con él. En vez de eso, sólo mordí mi labio y me lo guardé… lo que hago más frecuentemente de lo que me interesa admitir.

Al tiempo que caminábamos hacia el salón del trono, entramos para ver qué Toadsworth ya había comenzado con Peach, y sutilmente se movía para regañar a los Toads. Con una cara roja y un bastón que volaba libremente alrededor del aíre a través de él, Toadsworth enojado era el doble de Toadsworth temeroso. Soltando mi brazo, Yoshi se apresuró detrás de mí, ahora poniendo sus brazos en mis hombros y sólo asomándose.

— ¡Y ustedes cuatro! —Toadsworth soltó—. ¡Dejar a su princesa vagar de esa manera! ¡Un absoluto oprobio! ¿Cómo la dejaron irse tan lejos? ¡Pudo haber sido raptada o asesinada! ¡Bowser hubiera ganado! ¡¿Ese mero pensamiento no les repugna?! ¡Este reino correría peligro y catástrofe! Espero que todos ustedes se sientan avergonzados de sí mismos. ¡Esto es exageradamente despreciable!

El Toad azul dio un paso al frente del cuarteto temblante, gimiendo. —P-Pero tos d-de nosotros n-no esu-estábamos…

— ¡Sin excusas! —encolerizó Toadsworth.

— ¡Toadsworth, es suficiente! —Peach intervino—. Dos de esos Toads estaban con Luigi, quien estaba luchando en la fortaleza. ¡Y obligué a los otros a hacerme de guardias mientras íbamos a rescatarles! Estaban siguiendo mis órdenes y fueron muy valientes.

Retorciendo su bigote, Toadsworth bajó el tono de su voz un poco, pero seguía conteniendo toda la ira de antes. — ¡Eso no cambia nada! ¡Princesa, esto fue completamente irresponsable de parte de todos ustedes! Y mía, ¡por no tener un ojo más afilado sobre ti!

—Toadsworth, estuvimos bien —argumentó Peach—. Tuve el cetro conmigo y…

— ¡¿Tú _tomaste_ el Cetro Real?! —jadeó Toadsworth—. ¡¿Estás _completamente_ fuera de tu cabeza?! ¡¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que sucedería si esa cosa cae en las escamosas garras de Bowser?!

—Toadsworth, ¡no soy una niña! —bufó Peach.

— ¡Entonces para de actuar como una! —recomendó Toadsworth—. Honestamente, Princesa, esta fue una acción completamente ingenua que puso en peligro múltiples vidas. ¿Qué pensarían o dirían tus padres si ellos…?

—Ellos no están aquí, Toadsworth, —gruñó Peach. Con un pestañeo, pude habérmelo perdido, pero el comportamiento de Peach se estaba volviendo tan frío como el hielo. Su rostro, el cual estaba un poco irritado al inicio, ahora estaba lleno de ira.

Dándose cuenta tarde de que había sobrepasado la línea, Toadsworth bajó su bastón y retorció más fuerte su bigote. Intentó llegar a ella, para disculparse. —Princesa, perdóneme, eso fue fuera del…

—Suficiente —Peach alzó su brazo y Toadsworth paró. Su voz era firme, pero casi sosegada de emoción—. Regresamos por suplementos, no para conferencias. LE darás a cada uno de los Toads y a Luigi un Power-Up, de cualquier reserva que tengamos. Iré a recargar el cetro y entonces continuaremos nuestro camino de nuevo. ¿Está claro?

Asintió. El Toadsworth enojado de antes era de alguna forma nada comparado a este repentino cambio de Peach. Mis ojos se fueron a los Toads, pero estaban amontonados juntos, temblando más por la voz de Peach que por la de Toadsworth. Yoshi me rodeó desde atrás, temblando un poco y pasando el temblor a través de mí. Observé alrededor a los guardias cerca de la puerta, que simplemente pretendían no haber oído nada y se aseguraron de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

—Bien —succionando aíre y soltándolo de nuevo, Peach se volteó a su trono—. Ve ahora, Toadsworth. Están esperando. Más tiempo que desperdiciamos aquí, lo peor que le sucede al reino.

Reverenciándole, escuché un ligero, —Sí, su Majestad —acoplando a los Toads como si de repente fuera su padrino protector, Toadsworth condujo a los seis de nosotros fuera del salón del trono.

—Toadsworth, ¿qué fue…? —comencé a preguntar, pero cuando sacudió la cabeza, lo dejé así.

Silenciosamente, los seis seguimos al viejo mayordomo a una habitación de suplementos. Difícilmente alguien se dio cuenta de nosotros mientras pasábamos por los pasillos, pasando a sus ocupados itinerarios y alegremente moviéndose por ahí. Por primera vez, me pregunté qué secretos escondía el Castillo de Peach. ¿Mario sabe alguno de ellos?

Entre los encimos constantes de Yoshi, y de la misma forma estar a la altura que los Toads, rápido me rendí con mis pensamientos al tiempo que arribábamos la habitación. Los estantes estaban casi infecundos, ofreciendo una selección muy limitada.

—Tengo 4 Power-Ups restantes aquí —Toadsworth murmuró—. Tendrán que decidir quién de ustedes irá sin uno de ellos.

—Yo lo haré —respondí rápidamente. Mientras que esos son Toads valientes por haber venido conmigo, ellos necesitarán cualquier habilidad que podamos tomar más de lo que yo lo haré.

—Espera —interrumpió el Toad amarillo—. Deberíamos, eh, poner los ítems juntos, en vez de usarlos ahora. De esa forma, todos nosotros podremos usarlos después, cuando más los necesitemos.

—Excelente idea, muchacho —respondió Toadsworth, tomando una bolsa de ítems para ponerlos. Los objetos eran una Flor de Fuego, una Súper Campana, un Hongo Hélice, y un Traje de Pingüino, por un momento creí haber visto una Pluma, pero resultó ser una normal de un plumero. Amarrando fuerte la bolsa, Toadsworth se la pasó al Toad morado para que la cuidase—. Cuiden bien de ellos, chicos. Los necesitarán.

Asentimos, pero Yoshi rio, — ¡No te preocupes! ¡Puedo simplemente aplastar a cualquier enemigo con el que nos crucemos! ¡Y podemos lanzar mis huevos a los malos también!

Pestañeando, los cinco Toads compartieron miradas perplejas el uno con el otro. Finalmente, Toadsworth le preguntó al Toad Verde. — ¿Acaso utiliza su cetro para todo ahora? —El Toad verde rio nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros. Suspirando, Toadsworth negó con la cabeza y nos encaminó fuera de la habitación.

—Supongo que esperaremos a Peach afuera —sugerí y los otros concordaron, caminando a dicho sitio. Intentando seguirles, soy retenido por un tirón a mis overoles. Cuando me giré, fue Toadsworth quien encontró mi mirada.

—Por favor, Maestro Luigi —suplicó—. Sé que esta no es normalmente su taza de té, pero por favor, proteja a la Princesa y a los Toads a toda costa. —Hay algo más que me gustaría preguntar antes de responderle, pero estudié su rostro para encontrar lágrimas brillando detrás de sus anteojos. Respirando a través de mi nariz, silenciosamente asentí para tranquilizarle.

Yendo en la dirección contraria, perseguí a los Toads, alcanzando a Yoshi, quien se paró para esperarme. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraron otro Power-Up? —sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de compartir el resto de lo que sucedió. Si era muy feliz como para que le importase o demasiado cortés como para dejar ir, era un alivio que Yoshi no volviera a presionar más el asunto.

En vez de eso, decidí ponerme al día con él. —Así que, Yoshi, ¿cómo está la Isla?

—Todo está bien, por ahora —murmuró felizmente.

— ¿Por ahora? —cuestioné—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, sí, pero dudo que se vaya quedar de esa forma —explicó—. Si Bowser en verdad va a tomar todo el reino, estoy seguro de que enviará a alguien para tomar Yoshi's Island.

—Eso es horrible —murmuré—. Yoshi, ¿por qué no te quedas ahí?

—Oh, los otros pueden manejarlo —rio—. No necesitamos a cada Yoshi para proteger la isla. Además, ¡ustedes necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir para encontrar a Mario! —suspiró—. Ya lo estoy extrañando. Espero que esté bien.

Mientras que yo esperaba lo mismo, intenté convencernos a ambos con un, —Él está bien. Mario puede manejarse a sí mismo en situaciones duras. Probablemente sólo necesita esperar el momento adecuado para escapar por sí mismo.

Yoshi saltó caminando frente a mi respuesta. —Sip, ¡probablemente estés correcto! —su estómago repentinamente gruñó—. ¡Whoa! Tengo hambre de nuevo. ¿Tienen alguna fruta por aquí? —reí ligeramente al tiempo que olfateaba alrededor, y entonces suspiraba frente a la falta de esencias de comida.

Caminamos fuera, encontrándonos con los Toads esperando cerca de un árbol, y nos sentamos. Los cuatro conversaban entre sí y preguntaban a Yoshi un par de cosas, pero presté poca atención a ellos. Me perdí observando alrededor de los jardines del castillo, observando a Toads viajando a y del Castillo de Peach, corriendo varios encargos o haciendo algunas observaciones propias. Suspirando, observé al cielo, mirando a varias nubes pasar a través del cielo bañado en el ocaso y a una hoja ocasional caer de un árbol. Palmeando mis overoles, siento a la carta de Mario aún escondida, y estaba tentado de leer más. Sin embargo, de lo que leí, esto parecía algo que no debería compartir con los otros.

" _El problema es que en verdad no le cuento a nadie de esto,"_ escribió. _"La gente piensa que todo está bajo control. Ni siquiera mi hermano tiene una pista de qué tan en trance estoy."_ I leer eso solo era suficiente para asustarme. Continúa hablando sobre su lucha "jugando al héroe", pero necesito leer más para comprenderlo. Una vez que lo lea todo, solo, veré si es algo que pueda compartir.

Algo repentinamente se posicionó en mis piernas y tironeé frente a la fuerza de eso. O de él. Observando abajo, Yoshi se había dormido y había caído en mis piernas. Me acostumbré a que él estuviera tan pegado a mí que no me di cuenta qué tan cercano se había vuelto. Descansando su cabeza y pecho contra mí, siento su respiración contra mí y cómo su cuerpo se expande y retrocede. Palmeando su nariz gentilmente, me recargo contra el tronco del árbol.

Estoy muy asustado de todos y de todo. Mi hermano está en peligro, el reino necesita ayuda, Peach tiene problemas secretos, y yo de alguna forma tengo que mantener una compostura fuerte para mantener a todos entusiasmados.

Fuera de la gente con la que nos hemos encontrado el día de hoy, nadie hizo un escándalo acerca de mí hablando de mi hermano, pero la forma en la que algunas personas se quedaron observando a Peach caminar… me hizo sentirme inepto haciendo esto. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, si Peach no hubiese venido a rescatarnos, no sé si los Toads y yo hubiésemos sido capaces de detener a Petey Piraña. Temblé. ¿Qué si lo arruino de nuevo? Todos están contando conmigo y yo…

— ¿Luigi? —murmuró Yoshi, agitándose de su sueño—. ¿Está lloviendo? Sentí una gota de agua.

Apresuradamente, froté mis ojos, y murmuré, —No, está bien. Sólo una gota de rocío.

—Okey, okey —Yoshi bostezó.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí, de nuevo a su tranquilo ritmo de sueño. Rascando su nariz, me doy cuenta de que tengo que mantenerme bien. Era lindo, sin embargo, tener a Yoshi por aquí; él puede alegrar a casi todos.

Sintiendo el pasto crujir frente a la aproximación de pasos, levanto la vista para ver a Peach llegar. Todos los Toads se levantaron y se conglomeraron a ella. Sacudiendo a Yoshi, se levantó en principio, saltando, antes de bajarse y obligarme a levantarme también.

—De acuerdo, ¿todos listos? —Peach preguntó, de nuevo a su usual feliz y gentil, pero aún firme, tono. Cada uno de nosotros asintió—. Bien. Ahora vamos a ir a los Desiertos.

Enseñó el camino, al tiempo que caminábamos de vuelta a la Aldea Toad, para tomar los senderos que nos llevarían a la siguiente fortaleza. Y estaba siendo recordado que sí yo sentí esto de presión por nuestra situación, Peach debió de haber sentido una cantidad similar propia. Es difícil hacerlo sin Mario, no importa quiénes seamos.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Levantándome de antes, sacudo mi cabeza un poco para permanecer despierto. Un ligero bostezo se desliza fuera de mis labios, difícilmente haciendo un sonido, contrariamente a los ecos fuera de mi puerta. Lentamente cerrando mi boca, escuché.

—… ¿Vana a estar en los Juegos de Bowser en la próxima semana? Duro —sonó un soldado. Los guardias deberían estar continuando con sus puestos.

El otro rio, —Sí, eso es poniéndolo ligero. Si alguien hace algo para ayudarlos, tienen una sentencia automática de muerte junto con todo el grupo.

—Rayos. Eso suena hardcore.

—Ni que lo digas.

El primer soldado suspiró. — ¿Qué si fuésemos sólo… dentro ahí y ahora y…? —¿Dentro? ¿Aquí? Oh no. Salté de mis pies y alcé mis puños, listo para pelear tan pronto como ellos entraran.

—Nah, no hagas eso —el segundo respondió—. Ellos declararon que cualquiera que intente de nuevo ese truco será ejecutado.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí, mantenerlo vivo es importante —exhalando un suspiro, que aparentemente estuve conteniendo, relajé el resto de mi cuerpo, dejando caer mis brazos. Bowser no permitiría que se atrevieran. Aunque, muerte por el intento contra mi vida se siente extremo. Entonces de nuevo, preferiría que nadie intentase lo que el otro grupo hizo.

— ¡Ey! —soltó una tercera voz. Larry—. ¡Ustedes dos ya no están asignados aquí! ¿No recibieron el memorándum?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el primer soldado.

—N-No, señor —espetó el segundo.

—Mi hermano está haciendo un nuevo aparato para mantener a Mario contenido —Larry explicó, con un ligero bufido en su voz—. Iggy necesita este espacio limpio por los siguientes dos días. Eso significa que nadie hace guardia aquí nunca más, ¿lo entienden?

—P-Pero señor, ¿qué si escapa? —cuestiona el primer guardia.

—Sí —concordó el segundo—. Y la familia real no está aquí ahora, así que…

— ¡Idiotas! —escucho un par de exhalaciones y contenciones—. ¡Mantengan sus voces bajas! Él no sabe eso. Y no irá demasiado lejos si siquiera intenta escapar. ¡Ahora váyanse!

— ¡S-Sí señor!

— ¡J-Justo ahora!

Un par de pisadas revoloteando me dijeron que los soldados ya se habían ido. Esperé a que Larry se fuese también, pero no lo hizo en el instante. Lentamente, me moví de vuelta a mi cama. Un fuerte cerrado se escuchó por un minuto a la puerta, pero entonces paró.

—Dios, es un dormilón pesado —murmuró Larry, y lo escuchó irse.

Esperando un poco más, a medias en la cama, me salí de nuevo, escabulléndome a la puerta. Girando el pomo, me di cuenta de que estaba sin asegurar. Abriendo la puerta, lentamente, observé afuera, cuidadosamente. Nadie estaba alrededor.

Inseguro si estaba siendo guiado por un deseo de escapar or de explorar, salí fuera de la habitación. Ahora era tiempo de mi propia pequeña aventura.

* * *

…

Mario, ¿qué estás haciendo? Mario, no.

Además de aquella maniobra artística de escape, las cosas están yendo muy bien en el castillo. Aquellos trece prisioneros fueron nombrados, sentenciados a la perdición y… huh, no tan bien. A menos que estéis con los Koopalings, supongo, en dicho caso todo está yendo espléndidamente. La perspectiva de tercera persona también fue excelente de escribir, para cambiar un poco de nuevo.

Honestamente, los Juegos de Bowser son sólo los Juegos del Hambre antes de existir. Piensen en Mario Party por ejemplo. Okey, tienes una larga opresiva fuerza que tiene como objetivo a cada una de las débiles, no importa qué tan bien o qué tan pobres sean, ¿cierto? Sí. ¿No todos van a ser ganadores en este juego, al punto en el que la gente sufrirá más por perder que la gente que viene para ganar? Sip. Aunque las fuerzas están compitiendo unas contra otras, tienen un enemigo en común en la larga, malvada fuerza, ¿correcto? Por supuesto. Y Boom, acabo de comparar a los Juegos del Hambre con aquellos horribles mini-juegos de Bowser en Mario Party.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Yoshi? Oh cierto, él. ¡¿Cómo pude llegar a 10 capítulos sin incluirle?! Él es demasiado lindo como para ser dejado de lado, ¿no lo es? La pequeña mascota… corcel… amigo dino. Chico. Uh… seh. Así que, en los juegos, Yoshi normalmente no habla con discursos normales, lo cual es en vez de ser entre paréntesis (como esto) o haciendo lindos y balbuceantes sonidos, un poco arriba del nivel de habla Pokémon. ¿Podría haber hecho eso durante toda la historia? Seguramente, especialmente desde que _cualquier_ personaje alrededor de Yoshi hablando es canon. Sin embargo, eso me molesta totalmente, y molestó a Peach también. Entonces, un poco de magia, ¡y Yoshi puede hablar! Probablemente no será tan adorable nunca más, pero intentaré mantenerlo lo mayor posible de esa forma.

Otras cosas divertidas: Peach tiene problemas parentales (¿se fueron? ¿Cómo en qué…?). Luigi tiene un complejo, aparentemente. Toadsworth está asustado. Peach da miedo. Yoshi hambriento, ¡Yoshi quiere comer! (Terrible referencia de los Rugrats, perdón).

De cualquier forma, me di cuenta de que hablo demasiado después de los capítulos, así que estoy intentando limitar eso. Si tienen retroalimentación, ¡amaría escucharla! Eso me ayuda a saber que no sólo estoy hablando sin rumbo, en dicho caso, caeré en un complejo como Luigi. Sólo bromeo, probablemente ya tengo eso. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!


	11. Un Viaje

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

En este capítulo, Mario sale para perderse en alguna parte del castillo de Bowser y nosotros observamos.

…

* * *

Bowser,

¿Me deseas? Ven a buscarme.

Tuyo,

Mario.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Recordando la nota que dejé para Bowser, escondida, aunque posible de encontrar para cualquiera, muerdo mi labio y mentalmente me juro a mí mismo, maldiciendo mi nombre y todo por lo que vivo. Inclusive si él fuera el que la encontrara, él no… él entendería.

¿Lo haría?

Sacudiéndome las dudas, continúo a través del pasillo, mientras me deslizo con tiento en cada paso.

Navegando abajo la escalera ensombrecida justo fuera de la puerta, mantengo mi mano contra la pared mientras seguía adelante lentamente. Inclusive si hubiera alguna luz viniendo de las ventanas, era demasiado tarde para cualquiera para aparecer.

Alrededor de un cuarto del camino abajo, mi mano presiona más entre la pared y escucho un clic. Congelado por el sonido, me volteo a observar la pared y empujé con la mano. La pared crujió, y parte de ella se deslizó abriéndose. Di un paso dentro, ciegamente tocando la pared para ayudarme a navegar en la habitación negra como el carbón.

Era reducida, de una pared a la otra, lo que no tenía sentido, desde que Bowser necesitaría más espacio. El difícilmente sería capaz de caber por la puerta, pero después de eso, no habría ningún…

— ¡Uumph!

Una brisa rápida y la asfixiante sensación de golpear el suelo, rodé en mi espalda y observé alrededor rápidamente. En sólo un minuto, ya había circulado la habitación.

Pero eso no podría estar bien. ¿Qué propósito tendría la habitación si fuera sólo un espacio circular entre las escaleras, demasiado constreñida como para que Bowser cupiese?

Pongo mis manos frente a mí, listo para regresarme, pero siento un borde contra el lugar en donde había llegado. Era una escalera. Al tiempo que la toqué más, noté que había más de ellas. Escalándolas, llegué a sentir las paredes. Una era dura, pero la otra se sentía diferente, cercano a…

— ¿Un Tubo de Urdimbre? —susurré y sentí el borde de la superficie de la fría y suave superficie. Reponiéndome, me balanceé a la parte de arriba y bajé la vista. No estaba buscando llegar muy lejos con esta pequeña aventura, pero me las arreglaría para volver aquí de nuevo.

Saltando dentro, no observé nada además del oscuro túnel mientras me fui de la habitación secreta en las escaleras al otro lado. O lo que creía que era el otro lado. Saliendo de la pipa, escaneé la habitación, la cual parecía ser igual de la que acababa de salir.

Colgando mis piernas mientras salí rápidamente de la pipa, encontré las escaleras y bajé. Continuando, abrí la pared, y salí fuera en otro pasillo.

Era oscuro y vacío, con antorchas poco favorables para ofrecer ayuda. Un lado ofrecía una puerta, pero el otro era un corredor que daba más iluminación. Deslizándome por ahí, me pausé un momentáneamente cada tanto esperando por guardias, pero no escuché a ninguno. Mientras caminaba hacia la luz, sentí a una ligera gota de sudor bajar de mi frente y me sequé un par de mi cabeza. Confundido, alcé mi cabeza un poco hacia adelante para encontrarme con que la siguiente parte de la habitación tenía un puente rayado sobre lava, con la última parte encaminando a una puerta negra.

Un suspiro escapó de mi boca, mientras tomé un hondo suspiro de fascinación con fuego y lava, Bowser está más allá de obsesionado con eso, utilizándolo para decorar sus castillos una y otra vez. Aun así, no podía argumentar, ya que lo encontraba muy seductor. Algo simplemente me cautivaba cada que me tomaba un momento para observar la roja, burbujeando magma justo debajo, mientras se arremolinaba en una calmada, calculada manera.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, regreso mi atención al puente y tomo un poco de aíre, después exhalé. Sin ninguna Burbuja de Lava esto saltando hacia mí, esto debería ser sencillo de finalizar. Sin embargo, estudié el puente un poco más, y busqué por un mecanismo que podría abrirlo o voltearlo, enviando a la infortunada, desprevenida alma que lo cruzara por una sumersión.

Notando nada, decido que debería haber una forma de determinarlo. Aspirando otra vez aíre, corrí a través del puente. Derrapando en una detención tan rápido mientras veo que el fuego desaparece de debajo de mis pies, me regreso, exhalo, y observo que el puente no ha reaccionado.

—Normal entonces —observé. Naturalmente, debería. Después de todo, si se supone que era un pasadizo secreto, difícilmente dudo que Bowser o sus soldados querrían asesinarse a sí mismos cruzando en cada ocasión. Por supuesto, tienen hechizos que les ayudan con la resistencia a la Lava, así que quizás no sería un riesgo. Encogiéndome de hombros, me volteó y abro la puerta que esperaba al final de la habitación.

Dentro, la cámara estaba siendo iluminada con antorchas de fuego verde, dándole un diferente tipo de ambiente al tiempo que reflejaba el brillo. Libreros de maderas estaban alineados en las paredes, con no sólo libros pero también varios otros objetos, incluyendo pociones y pequeñas estatuas. Un escritorio con una bola de cristal y frascos vacíos se sentaba en el lejano final, con un retrato de Bowser colgando contra la pared.

— ¿Qué es todo esto…? —ponderé en voz alta y observé alrededor. Ligeramente, toqué el librero más cercano, el cual estaba construido aún encima de la altura de Bowser. Había varios rollos y papeles que se encontraban entre los libros y el final de estos. Regresando sobre mis pasos, escaneé la habitación por una escalera. Una se encontraba contra un estante cercano al escritorio.

Mientras me movía cerca, pausé y me di cuenta de que había una gaveta con una puerta abierta. Un cetro plateado estaba colgado dentro, perdiendo cualquier clase de compañía que normalmente tendría. Tentado a tomarlo, decidí no hacerlo, y continué hacia la escalera.

Caminando detrás del escritorio, mis ojos se concentraron en observar la bola de cristal, la cual esperaba encima de una carpa violeta cubriendo la mesa. Mi mano estaba en la escalera, pero me encontré a mí mismo inexplicablemente yendo hacia la mesa, hacia la bola. Cercano a la silla había un libro de blanco y dorado que titulaba: _Divinas Artes y Estudios de la Adivinación._

Con una mirada de reojo checando la puerta, abrí el libro y pasé el pulgar por unas cuantas páginas. Un par de palabras se quedaban aquí y allá, y salté rápidamente entre capítulos y la tabla de contenidos, seguro de que nada se mantendría en mi mente… hasta que llegué a un capítulo que picó mi curiosidad, —Adivinación y Sueños.

Recordando mis propios sueños de antes, me pregunté si ellos tenían una visión en ellos. Regresando las páginas al capítulo, saqué la silla y me senté.

—Precognición, siendo una de las más partes sensibles de la percepción extrasensorial —leí calmadamente—, tiene una fuerte base en los sueños. Hay muchos que han clamado tener la habilidad de sueños proféticos, aunque esos son usualmente no comprobados. Sin embargo, hay posibilidades de alguien de experimentar aquellas instancias y últimamente una forma de déjà vu, particularmente cuando están en ubicaciones familiares o alrededor de personas familiares.

Pasando rápido las palabras, busqué algo que podría relacionarse a mis sueños actuales. —Chamanes y Magikoopas han sido vistos de tener dichas o cargar tales habilidades, además de otros tipos de adivinación. Se dice que los anteriores tienen habilidades latentes que aprenden a construir con el tiempo, visto que estudian más a través de rollos y objetos suplementarios. De tales, si un sueño fuera a tener una ocurrencia inusual que podría predecir el futuro, sería más acertado que un Chamán lo experimentara. Fuera de aquellas especies, un par han sido identificadas con aquellas habilidades, por lo tanto refiriéndose a que las experiencias pueden ser vacuas.

Soltando un suspiro hondo, siento una especie de mescla de alivio y preocupación. Esto significa que no hay una verdadera oportunidad de que mis sueños estuviesen prediciendo el futuro. Sin embargo, sigo fallando en comprender qué significan, y aunque fuera esporádico, estaban progresivamente volviéndose peores.

Continuando unas cuantas palabras, me paré frente a ciertas palabras y comencé a leer de nuevo. —Hay dichos, sin embargo, de que es posible que los Chamanes y Magikoopas puedan infligir la precognición a otros. Algunos hacen esto como un método de tortura, dejando maldiciones de sueños falsos a una víctima para aterrorizarlo en hacer una orden física. Sin embargo, hay instancias más inocentes, en los cuales el mero hecho de pasar tiempo suficiente con un Chamán puede dejar una secuela de adivinación. Aunque normalmente pasajeras, algunas instancias tienen efectos de largo tramo.

Pausando, intenté recordar la última vez que vi a un Chamán, lo cual era hace años. Pero, si un Magikoopa me hubiese maldecido, ¿no lo sabría Bowser?

Una ola de miedo y dudas pasó a través de mi mente mientras abruptamente entró el pensamiento de que todo mi tiempo con Bowser fue su diseño para mantenerme aquí mientras él tomaba por completo el Reino de los Hongos. Él podría haber ordenado algo como eso contra mí. Mis dedos pasaron a través del escritorio mientras pensaba. Mientras Bowser puede disfrutar atormentar sus prisioneros, no he sabido que haya revuelto sus mentes, sus realidades, dentro y fuera.

¿Qué si todo era una ilusión?

Rascándome la cabeza, temblé frente a la idea, pero la deseché. Si Bowser quería atormentarme de esa manera, él no estaría tan envuelto en esto. Las emociones y sensaciones que he experimentado alrededor de él, con él, han sido tan reales, vivas, que se vería como una gran molestia el mantener todo así como una gran farsa.

Entonces de nuevo… ¿no ere ese el punto de nosotros siendo enemigos, de sus secuestros?

Agarrándome la cabeza, gemí un poco. Era una posibilidad muy realística. Aunque, ¿no debería Bowser contar con saber mis sentimientos por él? Sacando mis ojos del libro, quería observar a cualquier cosa. Manteniéndome parado por un momento, un ligero brillo regresó mi atención a la mesa.

La bola de cristal estaba encendida, con un brillo blanco azulino.

— ¿Cómo es eso…? —fue todo lo que pude decir. En trance por las luces arremolinadas, esperé a que algo sucediese.

Por un tiempo, hubo sólo silencio. Acercándome a la bola, escuché pro cualquier ligero sonido, pero no escuché nada. Mi mano tocó el libro y observé a la bola, sólo para escuchar un ligero murmuro. Virando mi cabeza, observé la habitación alrededor de mí. Nadie. Regresando mi atención de regreso a la bola de cristal, y escuché de nuevo. Esta vez, todavía débil, escuché una voz no familiar susurrar, —Sar… ill —confundido, esperé, pero no escuché nada más. La luz de la bola se apagó y yo parpadeé.

Esto era ciertamente un evento extraño.

Regresándome a la silla, leí el libro de nuevo, buscando por algo acerca de bolas de cristal o adivinación. Sin embargo, escuché un tosido desde fuera de la cámara y me congelé.

La puerta se abrió y un Magikoopa entró. Vestía una bata azul con orlas blancas alrededor de la base del sombrero, así como en las mangas al final de la bata. En una mano, sostenía un bastón dorado. En la otra había un libro verde. Cargaba un aíre regio en su postura, y era bastante sencillo adivinar que no era nadie otro que Kamek, líder de los Magikoopa y uno de los ayudantes más cercanos de Bowser.

—Amo Bows… oh, eres sólo tú —murmuró mientras tenía la cabeza en un libro con el que había entrado leyendo. No podría decir si estaba irritado o decepcionado de que era yo en la habitación, pero seguramente no era la reacción que yo había anticipado.

— ¿Sólo yo? ¿Eso es todo? —las palabras trastabillaron de mi boca tan rápido como entraron en mi cabeza.

—Ruego su perdón —movió sus anteojos—. ¿Preferirías que te tratara como a un prisionero?

—Tratarme… ¿es que no es eso lo que soy para ti?

—Cualquier otro podría imaginárselo —musitó—, pero considerando que estás vagando en finas ropas Koopa tan tarde en la noche, me imaginaría otra cosa —mi boca se abrió grande y él dejó salir una risa—. Si imaginaste que sería ingenuo de las acciones de my rey, estás horriblemente equivocado.

— ¡P…Pero no estabas ahí! —protesté—. ¿O sí?

En una baja, susurrante voz, clarificó, —Puedo estar en varios lugares y nunca te enterarías.

La curiosidad tomando lo mejor de mí, tuve que preguntar, — ¿Estás en mi cabeza?

—Lo estoy ahora —rio por lo bajo mientras caminaba al escritorio. Observándolo mejor, noté un pequeño pin de Bowser en su bata.

—Eso es pavoroso y repugnante —le informé, preguntándome si él ya sabía eso.

—Hay cosas mucho peores en el mundo —Kamek sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas?

—Em… leyendo —admití, aunque no estaba seguro si quería que Kamek supiese exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Oh, sí, no creo que te haya dado algunos libros para tu celda —Kamek se desternilló de la risa.

—Me alegra que estás disfrutando de la idea —murmuré.

—Tú eres quien para hablar —se burló—. Bowser ha pasado tiempo contigo, y haciendo su mejor para hacerte feliz, mientras sigue intentando probar a todo el mundo que eres su pequeño prisionero.

Mi rostro se calentó de la vergüenza, pero recordando lo que he estado pensando, le pregunté de nuevo. — ¿Es que acaso no soy su prisionero?

— ¿Qué, acaso crees que está poniendo un show para ti? —Kamek dijo, pero paró y pensó pro u momento—. Hmm. De una forma, supongo que te está dando un gran espectáculo.

—Con eso, ¿te refieres a…? —inquirí, con mi voz navegando entre preocupación y frustración.

Mordió su labio y me dio una mirada de lado. — ¿No clarifiqué que ustedes dos están haciendo un horrido trabajo manteniendo escondido su pequeño secreto de mí? —observando a la mesa, notó el libro frente a mí—. ¿Adivinación?

—Sí —respondí, un poco ofensivamente—. Aprendí que los Magikoopas pueden en verdad maldecir a las personas con eso.

—Oh, y aun así, los Chamanes son claramente más inocentes, ¿verdad? —contraatacó. Sacudió la cabeza—. Espera, ¿qué has estado leyendo de ahí exactamente?

—Esto y aquello —intenté evadirle de curiosear a fondo.

—Maldiciones de fortuna son primeramente discutidos en el capítulo de sueños —Kamek recordó frustró mis planes—. ¿Teniendo pesadillas?

—Posiblemente —solté—. ¿Sabes algo?

Rascándose la barbilla, pensó por un minuto. — ¿Por qué debería? ¿Crees que te maldije?

—Tendría sentido.

Kamek negó con la cabeza. —A menos que el Rey Bowser me haya ordenado a hacerlo, no me molestaría en maldecirte —explicó—. Y estoy casi seguro de que sabría si tuviese otro Magikoopa que hubiese hecho eso a ti.

—Si no hay maldición, ¿por qué están sucediendo? —pregunté, con un toque de incredulidad enredada en mi agravación.

—Te das cuenta de que las pesadillas siguen siendo incidentes naturales, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… sí —cedí—. Pero esas se sienten… diferentes, inclusive para pesadillas normales.

Incluso a través de sus gafas, podría decir que me estaba viendo largo y profundo después de que solté esas palabras. —Quizás… tienes mucho en tu mente últimamente —ofreció—. Fuiste recientemente capturado, y ahora estás orquestando un asunto con tu captor y némesis, todo mientras tu vida y el destino del reino penden de una cuerda.

—Lo… supongo —dije antes de poder volver a continuar. Él sabía mucho.

Un golpe vino de la puerta y volteamos nuestra atención a un Magikoopa de capa roja esperando en la puerta abierta. —Em, M-Maestro Kamek, señor —tartamudeó—. E-Es, eh, necesitado ca-con… ¿e-es es-ese Mario?

—Sí —Kamek murmuró, y cerró el libro de adivinación—. Pero no estoy muy seguro cómo llegó aquí. Y aun así, no estoy seguro cómo llegaste tú aquí tampoco.

—E-Ellos me d-dijeron escaleras arriba q-que est-taría aquí —el Magikoopa continuó.

—Hmm —Kamek puso su libro en la mesa y palmeó su cetro contra su mano libre—. ¿Quién, exactamente?

—Yo, eh…yo no s-sé el nombre, ¿s-señor?

Moviendo mi vista de regreso y al frente, observé a Kamek estudiar al tembloroso Magikoopa. —Dime, jovencito, ¿eres un recluta nuevo? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—S-Sí —el Magikoopa respondió nerviosamente—. P-Por favor señor, yo n-no pretendía inmiscuirme en nad-nada. Incluso l-les dije que se sup-suponía que no debería e-estar aquí abajo.

—Claramente —resopló—. Bueno entones, encontraré mi camino. Tú… escoltarás a Mario de vuelta a su, eh, habitación.

— ¡S-Sí… señor!

El Magikoopa se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero un destello captó mi atención. —Espera, ese Broche de Bowser.

Kamek suspiró, al final de su paciencia. — ¿Qué con él?

—He visto eso antes, en uno de los soldados. ¿Para qué es?

Pensó calmadamente para sí mismo. —Afortunadamente, no tendrás que averiguarlo —y si tenía más preguntas de la materia, no las respondería.

Inclusive si quería preguntar a Kamek cualquier otra cosa, un sonido aproximándose de pisotones me hubiera detenido. En el umbral de la puerta apareció el mismo Bowser.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —gritó. El Magikoopa de capa roja saltó de la puerta, y se estrelló contra un librero, causando que un montón de libros cayera sobre él y un suspiro hondo de Kamek. Observando del Magikoopa a Kamek y yo, Bowser gruñó—. Mario, ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! —entonces apuntó al Magikoopa mayor, y comandó—. ¡Kamek! ¡Explícamelo!

—Estaba trayendo un libro de regreso —Kamek respondió calmadamente—. Tú… invitado… debió haber tropezado su camino hasta llegar aquí —intercambio una mirada conmigo antes de regresar al Magikoopa que se levantó de la pila de libros—. Aquél jovencito fue enviado a mí, y yo le di instrucciones de traer a Mario de regreso a su habitación. La cual —aclaró su garganta—, él estaba a punto de ir, ¿correcto?

—S-Sí, señor —el Magikoopa saltó—, ¡absolutamente señor!

—Olvida eso —Bowser ordenó—. Estoy aquí ahora, ¡Debería llevar por mí mismo a Mario a su habitación! ¡Tú! ¡Ve a regresar a Kamek escaleras arriba!

El Magikoopa de bata roja tembló, —Yo… yo…

—Esa es una orden directa de tu rey, jovencito —Kamek bufó al tiempo que pasaba—. Eso quiere decir que la realizas. Ahora ve para allá y espérame cruzando el puente.

— ¡J-Justo ahora, señor! —corrió a la puerta y reverenció a Bowser—. ¡D-Disculpas, milord! —tropezó sobre su capa y golpeó el suelo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, saltó, y corrió. Caminé a la puerta mientras Kamek se preparaba para salir, pero Bowser bloqueó su camino.

— ¿En dónde demonios obtuviste a aquél? —preguntó furiosamente.

—Yo no contrato a todos ellos —Kamek respondió, aún juicioso—. Justo como tú no contratas a cada uno de los soldados.

—No, pero puedo reemplazarlos si es necesario —Bowser soltó—. No importa que tan alto sea su rango.

—Niño, tú nunca me reemplazarías —Kamek proclamó, y se escabulló. Bowser gruñó calmadamente para sí antes de regresar su atención a mí, mientras que sentía una sonrisa aparecer.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿"Niño"? ¿Lo dejas que te llame así?

—Sí, él prácticamente me crió —Bowser se revolvió con sus palabras—. Así que… ¡bah! ¿Por qué te interesa, de cualquier forma?

—Creo que es lindo —le molesté, y me reí, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

— ¡¿Qué sabes de lindo, de cualquier forma?! —soltó.

Sonriendo, solté, —Bueno, pienso que tú lo eres, así que…

—No empieces —Bowser interrumpió secamente.

—Tú preguntaste —molesté.

—Lo hice. Lo cual me trae a otra pregunta —comenzó, y sostuvo un pequeño trozo de papel.

—Oh, eso. —Uh-oh.

— ¿Me deseas? Ven a buscarme —crují mis dientes mientras él volvía a decir mis palabras, mis obeliscos, podría haber pensado en mil cosas pro decir; aun todo habría fallado—. Tuyo, Mario.

—Eh… oh —fue lo que salió de mi boca—. ¿P…Perdona?

—Será jodidamente mejor que lo estés —resopló Bowser—. ¿Desearte? ¿Encontrarte? ¿ _Tuyo_? ¿Podrías haber sido _algo más_ obvio?

… ¿Qué?

—No me des esa mirada perpleja —gruñó Bowser—. Mario, eres el mayor…

—Idiota, sí, me lo han dicho —repliqué rápidamente—. Pero no estás… ¿enojado?

— ¿Por qué debería? —inquirió. Repentinamente, sus cejas se levantaron—. ¿Era eso una nota de ruptura?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamé—. Que, tú estabas…

—Dejaste una nota para mí y lo hiciste para que cualquiera pudiera leerlo —Bowser me explicó mientras lo hacía a sí mismo—. Lo lees sin contexto, gira de la forma en la que el lector la interpreta. Eso era, ¿cierto?

Asombrado, asentí. —Okey, eres el músculo _y_ el cerebro en la relación.

Él rio, —Soy duro y fuerte, pero considerando que tú me das una paliza en una dosis regular, creo que me tienes derrotado en uno de esos.

—O soy meramente suertudo —rio por lo bajo mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Nah —negó con la cabeza—. Eso sería demasiado seguido, y la suerte no puede ser tan buena para ti. O, tan mala para mí —rio al final de eso.

—Bueno, tú _pierdes_ mucho —tanteé. Me dio un codazo suave y reí.

—Si fuera tan desafortunado, no creo que nosotros hubiésemos sucedido —gruñó y me recargué contra él palmeando su estómago—. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, de todas formas?

—Eh… ¿fui a explorar? —tímidamente admití y me observó asesino—. ¿Dónde es aquí?

—El Estudio de Kamek —Bowser respondió—. Se supone que era para mí y Junior, pero él utiliza la habitación más seguido de lo que yo lo hago, y no puedo recordar la última vez que traje a mi hijo aquí.

—Ah, okey eso explica… todo —moví mis brazos alrededor y el rio—. Entonces, ¿le hablaste acerca de nosotros? Porque él sabía de la cita… y probablemente cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Lo hacía? —Bowser ponderó—. Huh. Es un viejo excéntrico inteligente.

—Supongo.

—Bueno, si terminaste… explorando —Bowser se burló—, ¿por qué no regresamos arriba?

-Om, seguro —concordó—. Pero… ¿qué tan abajo estamos, de cualquier manera?

—Muy abajo, de hecho —Bowser notó—. Aunque la tubería lo hace parecer más corto.

Asintiendo, caminamos fuera de la cámara y él cerró la puerta. Tomando mi mano, me guió a través del puente, tomando su tiempo para la habitación de la pipa. Me arrastró alrededor un poco, y nos tomamos un momento para observar la lava. Su cola se restregó contra mis piernas y él parpadeó hacía mí antes de que continuásemos. Tomé su mano mientras gentilmente me empujaba, observando atrás cada tanto y gruñendo. Felizmente le regresé la sonrisa, aunque sentí un puñetazo en el estómago, ¿cómo pude pensar que esto era un truco?

Hicimos nuestro camino hacía la habitación, pero cando abrió la puerta, me quedé parado, observando a la puerta que no había tomado.

—Estoy en verdad contento de que no tomaras aquella —suspiró.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestioné.

—Podrías haber salido herido —respondió y me empujó a la Tubería. Quería saber más, pero me di cuenta de que había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Regresándonos a las escaleras, Bowser me levantó y me cargó de regreso a arriba.

—Esto se siente un poco incómodo —musité mientras él tomaba la puerta.

—Aw, ¿por qué? —gimoteó—. ¡Cargarte es divertido!

—Para ti, tal vez —gemí.

Bowser rio. —Bueno entonces, ¡ese es tu castigo por salir! La próxima vez haciéndolo, te estoy cargando por todo el castillo.

—No te atreverías —reté y doblé los brazos.

—Obsérvame —sonrió y abrió la puerta. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente pero llegó a un tope no muy lejos. Virando la vista, descubro por qué.

— ¿Papá? —Junior se paraba al otro lado del corredor, su mano en la puerta de su habitación, pero su completa atención en nosotros—. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo… con Mario?

Observando de vuelta a Bowser, noté cómo sus ojos se abrían grandes mientras me observaba.

* * *

 **[Mientras tanto]**

El Magikoopa de bata roja había dejado a Kamek con el grupo de otros Magikoopa que estaban clamando sobre un calderón derramado en el jardín.

—Gracias, eso sería todo —Kamek hizo señales con el brazo al Magikoopa rojo—. Será mejor que vuelvas a practicar… bueno, todo lo que puedas.

— ¡S-Sí, señor! —el Magikoopa le reverenció y corrió. Kamek negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el grupo.

Corriendo a velocidad cerca de una esquina, el Magikoopa de capa roja se metió en un armario y lo cerró detrás de él.

—Finalmente —exhaló, y sacó una sombrilla de color azul claro. Blandiéndola alrededor, una ligera mota de polvo fue emitida y danzó alrededor del Magikoopa. Cuando se clarificó, un Toad Rojo estaba hurgando alrededor de la habitación y tomó un pequeño aparato electrónico.

» ¿Hola? Soy yo —el Toad susurró—. Tengo la confirmación de que Mario está vivo. Repito, él está vivo. El Sneaky Parasol me ha ayudado a encontrarlo. Respondan dentro de una hora y regresaré con ustedes cuando pueda.

Escondiendo el aparato de nuevo, el Toad se sentó. Posicionó su mano en el Sneaky Parasol, y esperó a escuchar a algo caminar por ahí. Soltó un hechizo y fue transformado en un Magikoopa de capa verde, y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

— ¡¿Verde?! —Bufó—. Oh bueno, es por eso que tomé esto —sacando un tronco, lo abrió y sacó una capa roja. Cambiándola por la verde, lo cerró y lo deslizó.

Escondiendo el parasol, el… Magikoopa dio un paso afuera y camino alejándose.

* * *

…

Por un minuto, ¡el capítulo casi termina sin nada terrible sucediendo! ¡Casi!

Parte de mí estaba tentada a ir por la ruta de La Bella y la Bestia y teniendo a Bowser presentándole a Mario una biblioteca sólo para él, porque sabe que tanto de un rarito de los libros Mario es y lo quiere siendo un prisionero feliz. Em… Bella sigue siendo una de las mejores Princesas de Disney, ¿okey?

De cualquier forma, Kamek era simplemente inevitable, especialmente después de que incluí a Yoshi en el último capítulo (son algo así como enemigos, ¿verdad?) Además, ¿quién mejor para saber acerca de la relación antes de que sea expuesta que el tipo que crió a Bowser desde su infancia? Aparentemente, tiras blancas en su capa y mangas se supone que son para distinguirlo de los otros Magikoopas, pero yo quería tomar aquél camino un poco más abajo. Lo cubriremos de estrellas, daremos alas y un bastón, lo lanzaremos a algunas llamas también, tal vez y espinas, y añadiremos espinas y guardias, ¡y entonces él estará perfecto! …Estoy bromeando.

Oh, Toad Rojo tenía que mostrarse también, así que él tiene su propia pequeña misión en proceso. Lo iba a tener exponiéndose a Mario, pero después de añadir a Kamek, decidí esperarme para eso. Además, eso da más tiempo para fluff de Mario y Bowser, lo cual era totalmente requerido, ¿por qué otra cosa estarían siguiendo la historia? ¿Trama? Por favor.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Bowser ha sido atrapado por Junior? Ups, miren la hora, eso va a tener que esperar. ¿Por qué? Porque necesitamos dibujar qué tan incómodo eso será. En el siguiente capítulo, esa larga espera va a ser SUPER incómoda. ¿Comprenden? ¿Super, como Super Mario? …No puedo decir bromas, perdonen. Como sea, puedo decir gracias por leer, porque es sólo tan lindo de parte de ustedes y en verdad lo aprecio. Además, creo que probablemente acabe de llegar casi a las 50,000 palabras, así que hurra, ¡historia larga! Espero que siga siendo disfrutable.


	12. Una Ilustración

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¿Acaso alguien quería un momento familiar de Bowser/Junior? Bueno, lo estáis obteniendo.

Mientras tanto, voy a tomar una siesta de victoria sobre los obtenidos 5,000 vistos, teniendo al menos 50 reviews y ahora teniendo 50,000 palabras. Fiesta de Cincos, ¡Sí! ¡Deberíamos chocar los cinco por aquí! …O, sólo me sentaré aquí quietamente mientras ustedes leen. Eso también funciona.

…

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Me está tomando una desagradablemente abundante cantidad de resistencia no soltar cada expletivo en mi vocabulario en este preciso momento.

Junior está bajando el corredor quedándosele viendo a Mario entre mis brazos, como si yo fuera su amante llevándolo a nuestra luna de miel. Ahora que lo pienso, sólo estamos a dos grandes pasos de eso. Espera, ¡no, para!

—Papá —suena de nuevo—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

¡Piensa, Bowser, piensa!

—Junior, y-yo sólo estaba —tartamudeé—, em, ¡regresando a Mario a su habitación!

— ¿Acaso él… escapó? —Junior cuestionó, con una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

— ¿Qué? Quiero decir, ¡sí! ¡Sí!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Ah, no, puedo manejarlo, hijo.

—Entonces —Junior investigo—, ¿por qué está acunado en tus brazos de esa forma?

—Eh, bueno —ponderé mi defensa. Espera, ¿defensa? ¡Este es mi hijo, no un enemigo!

Mario se retorció en mis brazos. —Él… no… ¡me soltará! —lloriqueó. ¡Genio!

—Aunque, esa es una forma muy extraña de cargarlo, Papá —Junior apuntó, y por la forma en la que sonó, claramente no tragándose el espectáculo de Mario.

—Tú, em, ¡tienes razón, hijo! —cedí—. Él es, eh, un hueso duro de roer, ¡éste Mario! Pero lo tengo bajo control. Haré l-lo que sea para mantenerlo aquí, conmigo. ¡Nosotros! ¡Aquí! ¡El castillo! Em, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No creo estarlo haciendo.

Demonios. —Junior, Mario es un verdadero dolor en el ah… culo —oh, ¿cómo si el niño no me hubiese escuchado maldecir antes?—. Yo… yo sólo lo llevaré de vuelva a su habitación ahora.

— ¿No deberías ponerlo en el calabozo? —Junior inquirió—. Sería más seguro desde que Iggy no ha terminado encerrando la habitación.

Hablando mientras rechino los dientes, —Hijo, a mí déjame preocuparme por eso.

—Pero Papá…

—Junior —gruñí—, déjame manejar esto —Mario intentó golpear ligeramente mi brazo, pero necesitaba ignorarlo un poco.

—Yo sólo…

— ¡Suficiente, Junior! —rugí.

Mario me dio un codazo y casi lo suelto justo aquí. Con un parpadeo, observo a Junior de nuevo. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas al tiempo que pateaba la puerta para abrirla.

Intenté recobrarme, —Junior, espera, yo no… —pero con el golpe de su puerta, no estaba escuchando nunca más.

Mis brazos cayeron y Mario se deslizó fuera de ellos. Si me hubiese golpeado en los intestinos mientras bajaba, no me hubiera dado cuenta; el vacío en mi estómago fue tratado en el minuto en el que observé las lágrimas del niño. No es la primera vez que le he gritado a Junior, pero no es algo de lo que hago hábito.

—Oye, Bowser —Mario llamó—. Vamos, levántate del suelo.

¿Suelo? Con un parpadeo, observo abajo, y me encuentro con que he caído directo al suelo. Lentamente, muevo mis manos alrededor para levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no estaba cooperando.

Temblando, niego con la cabeza. —Mario, no puedo.

—Seguro que puedes —me reconfortó—. Eres más fuerte que eso. Sólo recupérate.

—No, no eso —gruñí suavemente y levanté la vista para observarlo—. No me puedo creer a mí mismo.

Cruzó los brazos y asintió. —No lo planeabas. Él sólo te provocó.

—Aunque, ese es mi hijo —mi voz se rompió—. Le grité como si… como si fuera a…

—Enloquecer por sus preguntas —Mario interrumpió—. Lo cual te sucedió. Y, él te presionó, como un niño inquisitivo lo hubiera hecho. Es natural; todos tenemos límites. Sólo ve a hablar con él.

¿Sólo ir con él y comenzar a hablar? —Mario, no puedo siquiera pensar en nada más que decir además de disculparme. Me idolatra y yo prácticamente lo dañé.

—Pues entonces ve y repáralo —me guiñó—. Y a ti mismo, en el camino.

—Pero él seguirá preguntando —protesté—. Junior aún quiere saber cómo saliste, por qué estoy actuando tan extraño, todo.

Mario tomó un inhalo profundo y exhaló lentamente. —Tienes que decirle la verdad, Bowser.

Rascándome el cabello, me encogí de hombros. — ¡Lo hice!

Sacudió la cabeza. —La verdad completa —Mario clarificó.

La completa… ¿se refiere a nosotros? — ¡¿Estás loco?! —gruñí.

—No, soy-a yo, Mario —Dijo con su rostro sin expresión. Tomamos una pausa al tiempo que una sonrisa salió en su rostro y mis ojos se bajaron.

—Eres un idiota —suspiré.

—Vamos, eso es gracioso —rio por lo bajo, y alzó su brazo. Lo tomé y él me levantó.

Por un momento, tomé una pausa para observarlo. Para levantarme, cualquiera podría pensar que él habría de necesitar tener el más grande pecho y los brazos llenos de músculos. Mientras que él no es completamente pequeño en cualquier término, él ciertamente no tiene la complexión de un carrocero. Aun así, hemos peleado en el pasado, él ha podido tomar mi cola, girarme en el aíre y lanzarme de una colina. Toda esa fuerza, y se las ha arreglado para tener una figura promedio, inclusive con un poco de estómago.

Mi mano se deslizó fuera de la suya y, automáticamente, quizás inconscientemente, toqué su estómago. A pesar de su ropa, seguía sintiéndose suave y cómodo. Gentilmente, dejé que mis garras le rascasen un poco, sólo lo suficiente para quitar la comezón. Demasiado curioso, la moví un poco más arriba, sólo para asegurarme… sí, hay músculos ahí. Aunque, difícilmente podría decir…

— ¡Bowser! —bufó Mario y negué con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba de un rojo profundo, con su mano sobre la mía. Mi rostro se volvió caliente y vergonzosamente sonreí—. Tu hijo —me recordó, y alejó mi mano.

—C… Claro —me las arreglo—. Sólo, eh, quédate…

—Habitación, lo tengo —murmuró y caminó por el pasillo. Tuve que pensarlo por un minuto antes de darme cuenta que se refería a su propia habitación. Oou, necesito controlarme.

Lentamente, me dirigí a la puerta de Junior. Ligeramente, la golpeé y esperé. ¿Podría en verdad decirle acerca de Mario y yo? ¿Podría él entender lo que estaba sucediendo? Apretando mis dientes, golpeé a la puerta de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

— ¡Vete! —su voz ahogada chilló—. ¡Te odio!

Seguro, niño; corta de nuevo mi corazón un poco más por favor. —Eso está bien —ladré, mi voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuche, pero no lo suficiente para… herirlo—. Yo también me odiaría —mi mano se alzó para tocar el pomo y lo giró, esperando un poco de resistencia. Se giró fácilmente, y entré.

A diferencia del resto del castillo, el cual se alternaba entre escalas de colores de negro, gris, rojo y verde oscuro, la habitación de Junior estaba coloreada con un suelo de azulejos dorados y paredes de verde claro. Inclusive sus estantes y escritorios de naranja y rojo eran más claros de los colores que usualmente utilizo para el resto de nuestra casa.

Caminando cautelosamente, intenté moverme alrededor de los bloques de construcción y otros juguetes que rodeaban al suelo. Junior tenía su rostro enterrado en su almohada, con sus sábanas de verde claro sobre el resto de su cuerpo. Una vez que hice mi camino a su cama, esperé un minuto para ver si él haría nada, pero no lo hizo.

Aclarando mi garganta, pregunté, — ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —la única respuesta que se me dio fueron sus sábanas volando sobre su cabeza. Un suspiro hondo se me escapó y me senté al final de la cama. Por un momento, intenté pensar de nuevo, armar lo que le iba a decir.

¿Comprendería?

¿Podría aceptar lo que le diría?

¿Es incluso posible que ni le interesara?

¿Qué si la idea le parecía repulsiva?

¿Cómo podría encararlo si me odiara?

¿En verdad puede respirar ahí debajo?

¿Si le dijera, podría odiarme aún más?

¿Alguien le molestaría por aquello?

¿Alguien más debería saber?

Violentamente, sacudí los pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, y esperé a que las preguntas pararan. Pero sólo más comenzaron a deslizarse por mi mente:

¿Qué si le dijo todo?

¿Podría seguir amándome, o volver a amarme de nuevo?

Suficiente. Estoy siendo egoísta. Mis dientes están apretados y yo me mantengo quieto mientras ordeno mis pensamientos. Lentamente, alcé la mano y gentilmente moví a Junior por debajo de las sábanas. De forma sorprendente, no se retorció o hizo nada cuando lo moví. Y por un poco más, eso era lo suficientemente bueno.

Pero no podría mantenerme quieto para siempre. No podríamos escondernos aquí.

—Lo lamento, hijo —susurré—. He estado trabajando demasiado en conquistar el Reino de los Hongos que todo me fastidia.

Otra pausa, enfrentada con más silencio. Aun así, le palmeé un poco, y masajeé ligeramente su espalda. A pesar de todo, sonreí.

—Sabes —continúe—, era un poco como tú cuando era más joven. Quería preguntar a mis padres muchas cosas y siempre quería saber lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque, un día, mi padre estaba tan harto de mí, que me gritó y rugió acerca de eso.

La agria memoria se posicionó en mi mente, y podía recordarme a mí mismo, probablemente más joven que Junior, temblante frente a las piernas de mi padre mientras me gritaba. No podía siquiera verlo a los ojos a ese punto.

—Eventualmente —salí del tema—, él había ordenado a Kamek que me alejara, y le había ordenado ser responsable de criarme. Y en ese entonces, Kamek ni siquiera era de un alto rango, así que él tuvo básicamente enseñándome en cualquier cosa que pudiese.

Reí un poco, pero eso siguió doliéndome. Mi propio padre me había rechazado tanto que ni siquiera podía soportar el criarme más.

Y eso dolió más de lo que me di cuenta.

—Cuando naciste, me prometí a mí mismo que no te haría eso —admití—. Más que nada, no quería ser como mi padre y lanzarte lejos de mí. Prometí no ser tan pasivo como mi madre, quien ni siquiera se paró a defenderme cuando me había ido. Y, más que nada, en verdad quería amarte más de lo que ellos imaginarían amándome.

Mi sonrisa cayó y mi fruncimiento alargó mi cara. —Aun así aquí estoy —mi voz se rompió de nuevo— actuando tan horrible como mi padre lo hizo. Y la única cosa que podría conseguirlo sería alejarte —una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y rápidamente la quité. Intentando aclararme la garganta, tosí un poco.

El sonido de las sábanas doblándose me hizo voltear la cabeza. Junior se movió y sostuvo mi mano. —No eres malo, Papá. No a ese grado –una sonrisa regresó a mi rostro y lo abracé fuertemente—. Dios, Papá, ¡para! —protestó—. No es la gran cosa.

—No, ¡pero esto lo es! —le molesté. Él rio y se retorció debajo de mi agarre, sin la posibilidad de escapar. Después de un par de minutos, cesé y él se me estampó. Seguimos luchando un poco más, hasta que a junior se le acabó el aíre, y reímos por un rato. Pero una vez que se sentó, pareció insatisfecho de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—Nada, sólo… Papá, ¿qué sucedió con Mario? —lo mencionó de nuevo—. Estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que eres fuerte, pero él también lo es. ¿Te está dando muchos problemas?

Supongo que la única cosa que queda es decirle la verdad.

—Hijo, atrapé a Mario vagando alrededor. Sólo lo estaba regresando a su habitación.

Es sólo que… no la verdad completa.

— ¿Eso es en verdad todo, Papá? —aún pareció no convencido.

—Bueno, es complicado, pero —comencé, pero no podía finalizarlo. Si sigo mintiéndole sobre esto, en verdad no soy mejor que mis padres—. Junior, escucha. La verdad es…

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta. Mi boca estaba abierta y las palabras estaban atrapadas en mi garganta, pero ellos estaban ahí. Sin embargo, Junior ya había re direccionado su atención a la puerta. Tendría que esperar.

—Pasen —llamé.

Un Magikoopa de capa roja entró, seguido por un Blooper de color verde menta flotante.

—Ouch —gimió el Magikoopa, quien había pisado un bloque de construcción. Supongo que caminó demasiado lejos.

—Tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo —gruñó Junior.

—Eh, um —el Magikoopa tartamudeó—. Señorita Olivia, si pudiera…

—Ruego perdón, su más graciosa majestad —la Blooper disculpó la interrupción. Espera, ¿su más graciosa qué? ¿Acaso no sabe a quién está sirviendo?

—Corta las formalidades —les hice entrar—. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos necesitan?

—Ah sí, muy bien —ella asintió—. Petey Piraña ha regresado y está pidiéndole una audiencia. Ha sido derrotado y perdió control de las Praderas. Al mismo tiempo, el Maestro Kamek y su Magikoopa están buscando hacer una fuerza ofensiva contra el Reino de los Hongos y están pidiéndole tácticas específicas. Reportes están viniendo de que el escuadrón del Reino de los Hongos se está acercando a los Desiertos.

—Ugh —crucé mi mano por mi rostro, lentamente de arriba abajo—. Cierto, yo, eh, iré…

—Directo con Petey Piraña —Junior les informó a los otros—. Yo ayudaré a Kamek hasta que Papá pueda venir. ¿De acuerdo, Papá? —me observó y sonrió. Sin ninguna otra idea, le sonreí de vuelta y asentí.

—Excelente —Olivia nos comentó—. Muchas gracias a ambos, sus reales majestades. Lo llevaré a Petey, milord Bowser. Rojo, por favor lleva al joven príncipe a con el Maestro Kamek.

La remilgada y propia Blooper salió de la habitación de Junior. Rojo la observó, y después de un una reacción tardía, se volteó a nosotros.

—Eh, om, p-por este camino, m-mi príncipe —tartamudeó y se apuró. Junior esperó un poco y me observó.

—Papá, ¿cómo le hizo aquella Blooper para sólo… flotar y salirse? —preguntó—. ¿…Sin agua?

—A diferencia de diversos números de criaturas marinas, hijo, los Bloopers pueden moverse libremente en o fuera del agua —expliqué—. Sin embargo, es su hábitat preferido, por lo cual procuro mantenerlos ahí.

—Ou okey —aceptó, y corrió fuera de la puerta antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

Cuidadosamente, tropecé hasta que estaba fuera de la puerta. Olivia estaba sola y murmuraba hasta que aparecí. Ella flotó a una de las… puertas…

—Mi cordial rey —apuntó a la puerta—. ¿Tiene algún otro asunto importante que atender con su principal prisionero?

Ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba él. ¿Cómo? —Eso no es nada de tu interés —solté.

De alguna forma, Olivia estaba imperturbable. —Oh, muchas disculpas, su más alta gracia —hizo una reverencia—. No pretendía faltarle al respeto. Verdaderamente. Sin embargo, he sido informada de darle la oportunidad de hablar con él antes…

— ¿Por quién? —dije.

—Bueno, Rojo —replicó, y me invitó a seguirla por ahí—. Le había sido dicho por Kamek para decírselo, pero él quería que lo supiese, sólo en caso de que viniese conmigo, lo que ha hecho.

—Rojo, ¿huh? —este Magikoopa parece estar un poco… ocupado, últimamente—. ¿Sabes cualquier otra cosa de él?

—No demasiado, milord Bowser —ella dijo—. De hecho, no estoy segura de que "Rojo" sea su verdadero nombre.

—Ya veo —murmuré mientras seguíamos caminando. Aunque no esperaba que ella supiese demasiado de él, estaba siendo precavido con este Rojo.

—Si le place, señor —ofreció—. Podría mantener un ojo cerca de él e investigarlo a fondo.

—Sí, eso sería una buena idea —murmuré—. No hagas escándalo con Kamek sobre esto, pero si te encuentras de nuevo con… Rojo… mantente cerca y aprende cualquier cosa que puedas.

—Absolutamente, su real majestad —concordó—. Ah, ¡ya estamos aquí!

Olivia estaba en lo cierto; no había prestado demasiada atención a qué tan rápido habíamos navegado a través de escaleras o pasillos. Flotó sobre una caja negra y la palmeó con un tentáculo. Se abrió para revelar mi cetro adentro.

— ¿De dónde lo…? —comencé, pero paré y pensé—. ¿Kamek envió esto?

—Sí, milord —ella respondió—. Para Petey.

—Cierto. ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa por hacer, Olivia?

—Además de escoltarlo, mi amo, nada es más importante…

—Bueno, me escoltaste —le dije—. Regresa a… eh, cualquier otra cosa que requieras.

—Por supuesto, como desee, mi justo rey —reverenció y flotó alejándose.

Sacudí la cabeza y murmuré. — ¿Quién le enseñó a hablarme de esa forma? —encogiéndome de hombros y nadie para responder, caminé dentro de mi Cámara de Consultas. Era sólo una simple habitación con una larga mesa en el medio, así como una semi-circular detrás. Había suficiente espacio para caminar entre la habitación o presentar algo a ambos lados de la habitación. Sólo antorchas esporádicas ayudaban a alumbrar la gris habitación.

Antes de que Petey Piraña siquiera empezase, moví mi cetro. Normalmente habla con una especie de lengua ilegible que una persona cortés llamaría otro lenguaje, pero no podría comprender si Petey en verdad utilizó palabras de verdad. Además de eso, estoy aprendiendo un par de palabras en otros lenguajes reales aquí y allá.

—Petey Piraña —dije mientras me acercaba a él—. Se supone que eres uno de mis soldados más fuertes y uno de los más de temer en batalla. Aun así, aquí estás, ¡con un reporte de que las Praderas ya no son mías! ¿Qué clase de incompetencia sugiere eso de ti?

—Petey lo lamenta, señor —Petey gorgoteó—. Escurridizo plomero fue fácil de derrotar, pero Petey no sabía que princesa bonita lo ayudara.

¿Princesa bonita? — ¿Te refieres a Peach? —pregunté.

—Sí, bonita —insistió—. Tenía un palo mágico como ese.

— ¿Cómo el mío? Eso no es… —argumenté, pero paré. Ella tendría un cetro, esos estaban originalmente dispersos por todo el Reino de los Hongos, con varios gobernantes teniendo el propio. Uno de mis primeros intentos de conquista envolvía robarlos con los Koopalings. En vez de eso, inquirí—. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente podía hacer Peach con su magia?

Petey sostuvo sus hojas, las cuales estaban grises u oscuras en algunas partes. —Ella quemó Petey —explicó—. Estos son de malvados amigos. Esto, —palmeó su cuerpo, el cual estaba atravesado en… una quemadura rosa chispeante— suyo.

Todo lo que pude decir fue, — ¿Qué demonios…?

—Hermosa princesa mágica da miedo —Petey dijo—. Petey pudo morir.

Aunque las quemaduras en cualquier otro podrían ser rosas, las de Petey no deberían ser de ese color, ni deberían estar brillando. Era un tipo diferente de magia a la que estaba expuesto.

—Necesitaré que Kamek vea esto. Petey, ven —ordené, y apuradamente salí de la Cámara de Consultas, con Petey detrás de mí.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Cuidadosamente, esperé en mi habitación, preguntándome si Bowser va a regresar pronto. Hace rato, escuché un par de voces, una de las cuales quería que me viese. Curiosidad se presentó rápidamente en mí, purulentando mi mente, hambriento de saber más. Cautelosamente, abrí la puerta y di un paso fuera. Observé abajo al pasillo, hacia las habitaciones de Bowser y Junior. LA de Junior estaba ligeramente abierta.

— ¡Oye! —gritó una voz, y me viré en mis pasos. Iggy corrió por todo el pasillo, y cargaba un saco de artefactos con él. Lemmy le seguía, apenas visible desde detrás—. Mario, ¡Para justo ahí y regrésate a tu celda! …o, eh, habitación. ¡Lo que sea!

Aunque probablemente hubiera derrotado fácilmente a Iggy y Lemmy en segundos, no quería provocarle más problemas a Bowser con su hijo… o peor. Alcé mis manos y caminé de regreso a mi puerta. —Antes de entrar, —pregunté— ¿dónde está la familia real?

—Wow —Lemmy dijo desde atrás, elevando el saco—. Ni siquiera dudo en qué llamarles o nada. Verdaderamente, no hubiera pensado en aquello como una broma.

—Sólo está intentando suavizarnos —le dijo Iggy—. ¡No nos estás engañando, Mario!

—No lo estoy haciendo, de hecho —clarifiqué—. En serio, ¿a dónde fueron Bowser y Mario?

Lemmy e Iggy intercambiaron miradas el uno con el otro, pero se negaron a responderme, incluso después de que me regresé a mi habitación.

— ¿Es esto acerca de la jaula de la que estabas alardeando hace rato? —Cuestioné, aunque ya sabía que lo era.

— ¡Se supone que no deberías saberlo! —Iggy argumentó.

—Bueno, pudo habérselo preguntado a Bowser, en algún punto —Lemmy ofreció.

— ¡¿Por qué se lo diría Bowser?! —Iggy argumentó.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no? —Lemmy contraatacó.

Continuaron peleando el uno con el otro, al punto de que estaba tan irritado por eso que cerré mi puerta frente a ellos.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó Iggy—. ¡Abre eso de nuevo! ¡No hemos terminado de obligarte a escucharnos argumentar sobre lo que Bowser debió o no debió haberte dicho!

— ¿No había una forma más fácil de decir aquello? —Lemmy se burló—. Y aun así, yo soy el que tachan de loco e infantil.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Oblígame!

Escalé de vuelta a mi cama y aventé la almohada contra mi cabeza, y esperé que eso ahogara el resto de sus argumentos.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Petey y yo marchamos al jardín, en dónde los Magikoopas de Kamek seguían practicando sus hechizos. Kamek, por otro lado, estaba discutiendo con mi hijo y con unos cuantos Magikoopas seleccionados. Se pausaron tan pronto así como uno de ellos me vio.

— ¡Hola Papá! —Junior saludó—. ¿Está… todo bien?

—No del todo —admití a Junior—. Kamek, ¿podrías examinar a Petey por un minuto?

—Es de complexión larga, e imponente y único en las especias de las Plantas Piraña —Kamek divagó con su rápida evaluación—. De lo que recuerdo, él puede lanzar bolas…

— ¡No, nada de eso! —ladré—. ¡Mira más de cerca su cuerpo!

Aunque parecía confundido, Kamek se ajustó los lentes y caminó. Casi de inmediato, notó las quemaduras mágicas de Petey. — ¿En dónde obtuviste estas? —preguntó, casi demandante de, Petey.

—Bonita…

—Peach —respondí por él—. Aparentemente ha estado utilizando su propio cetro.

— ¿Tiene un cetro propio? —Kamek musitó—. Estas son noticias. Entonces de nuevo, tiene sentido, considerando que ella tiende a beneficiar a sus amigos sanándoles de aquí por allá.

— ¿Así de fuerte? —Apunté al cuerpo de Petey—. ¿Qué es eso? Porque eso no es sanar.

—No, son residuos de magia —Kamek describió—. De hecho, podría ser una variante personal de la magia de luz.

— ¿Magia de luz? —repetí.

—De luz, blanca, sagrada, como sea que la llamen los niños estos días —Kamek murmuró.

—No sé nada de eso —confesé—. ¿Es rara?

—Extremadamente, más que la magia normal y negra —Kamek continuó—, los cuales son los tipos que utilizamos.

—Bueno, déjale a los tan aclamados "tipos buenos" el trabajo de utilizar la magia buena —solté.

—Oh, yo no la llamaría "buena" —Kamek debatió—. Dependiendo de los hechizos y del que los clama, puede ser tan destructiva y maliciosa como la magia negra. La magia de luz tiende a tener larga duración en más hechizos. Es renombrada por sus efectos restauradores, los cuales son buenos, pero nadie toma notas del lado más siniestro, el cual incluye malévolos, y duraderos ataques que tienen como resultado las quemaduras que Petey adquirió. Otros hechizos pueden lentamente succionar el aíre fuera de la garganta de enemigo, cristalizar o congelar al rival, varios encantos de lazo, y más allá de la superficie.

—Rayos —murmuré—. Inclusive con los hechizos de sanación haciéndole famoso, cómo podría cualquiera llamarle a eso magia "de luz."

—Hace mucho, era conocido como "magia natural," desde que los hechizos tendían a trabajar con el mundo a nuestro alrededor —Kamek continuó—. Aunque no necesariamente utiliza el ambiente que le rodea, utiliza elementos que podrías encontrar en tu día a día. La Magia negra, en la otra mano, toma aquellos elementos y los corrompe en variantes alternativas. Por ejemplo, un hechizo oscuro que podría deformar a un Champiñón en un Champiñón venenoso. Otro ejemplo sería haciendo al hielo capaz de quemar a alguien. La magia normal desafía a esos tipos y crea sus propias habilidades.

—Eso es mucho en qué pensar —gruñí.

Kamek asintió. —Toma años comprender el mecanismo detrás de aquellos hechizos y sus diferencias, lo cuál es el por qué la mayor parte de la gente les da el mal término de "magia" a todo.

—Entonces, Peach tiene…

—Mucho poder en la punta de sus dedos.

—Pero, también lo tiene cualquiera de ustedes —observé—. Peach no es diferente a los Magikoopas.

—Excepto que lo es —Kamek contendió—. Necesitamos practicar y estudiar nuestros hechizos, en orden de utilizarlos y controlarlos apropiadamente. Peach puede sólo tomar aquel cetro, leer un par de notas en el hechizo que escoja, y utilizarlo.

Mi boca se abrió enorme. —Con esa clase de poder, ella sería imparable.

—Potencialmente —Kamek asintió.

Pensé por un momento. — ¿Es ese poder inherente? —vino mi pregunta—. ¿O podríamos quitárselo?

—Sin el cetro o historia de la princesa, no puedo estar seguro —concluyó Kamek—. Sólo de conocerla de los años que la hemos capturado, podría sentir o rastrear cualquier cosa.

—Así que, si fuera innato, ¿ya lo sabrías? —pregunté.

—No necesariamente, no —Kamek negó con la cabeza—. Lo que es aún peor, alguien pudo haber puesto un hechizo o una maldición para bloquearme de leerla propiamente. Nunca hemos aprendido lo suficiente acerca de la línea de sangre del Reino de los Hongos por lo cual es benéfico tomar su reino, o al menos, el castillo. Esos son secretos que no hemos explorado aún.

Asentí, pero entonces pensé en algo más. — ¿Acaso sabría Mario algo sobre esto?

—Sólo si Peach compartió aquél conocimiento con él —Kamek clarificó—. Y desde que sus propios secretos están tan bien resguardados, lo dudo mucho. De hecho, sólo las personas extremadamente cercanas no sólo a Peach, pero a su familia completa, podrían probablemente saber algo acerca de eso.

—Petey… muy… confundido —la Planta Piraña sobre desarrollada repentinamente entro. Aparentemente, había intentado escuchar.

— ¿Puede ser curado? —inquirí.

—Tomará un tiempo —dijo Kamek—. Tengo que leer cualquier libro o pergamino que tengamos que podría hablar de aquellos hechizos.

—Papá —Junior llamó—. Tú y Kamek han hablado por siempre. ¿No necesitamos pensar en cómo parar a Peach en los Desiertos?

—Eso es cierto, hijo —concordé—. Kamek, ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones?

—Para tropas normales, estoy contando poco para Peach y su equipo de sanación —Kamek murmuró—. Pero podría saber de algo que tome por sorpresa a la princesa y a sus fuerzas cuando ellos intenten recuperar la fortaleza.

—Trabaja en eso, entonces —comandé y comencé a alejarme—. Tengo un mensaje para... —me paré pensar y observar alrededor.

Kamek me observó, y entonces preguntó — ¿Qué o quién estás buscando?

— ¿Conoces al Magikoopa llamado, o apodado, "Rojo", o algo así? —le pregunté—. Es aquél Magikoopa nervioso que se presentó en el Estudio.

— ¿Él? Yo… no recuerdo haberle llamado "Rojo." Es bueno saber que tiene un hombre —Kamek asintió.

—Cada uno de esos tipos tiene nombre —solté, irritado de que Kamek no supiese eso.

—Perdóname, niño —Kamek se encogió de hombros—. Es difícil estar a cargo de saber cada centímetro que hay que saber acerca de magia, deja de lado estar atento a tu ejército completo.

—No todos —gruñí—. Sólo de los sospechosos.

— ¡Rey Bowser! —Exclamó una voz. Observé alrededor para ver a una Bob-omba naranja acercándose a mí—. ¡Tenemos una situación!

* * *

 **[Mientras tanto]**

Rojo se movió silenciosamente en una escalera de espiral, y giró cada tanto para asegurarse de que no era seguido. Fuertemente, afianzó su cetro.

—Okey… sólo necesito llegar ahí, tomar a Mario, y… —murmuró para sí mientras que cuidadosamente abría la puerta. Observó ahí dentro y notó a los dos Koopalings trabajando en la puerta de Mario, gentilmente cerró la puerta.

—Se supone que no deberían estar ahí —Rojo bufó para sí—. ¿Ahora qué?

Observó al cetro en su mano. Ondeándolo ligeramente, comenzó a brillar un poco. Rojo tomó a la puerta con su mano libre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

…

¡Vuelta de victoria completada! Rojo se volvió más aterrador de lo que pretendía, ¿eh? Ups.

Mientras tanto, ¡conozcan a Olivia! La propia y cortés Blooper cuyos padres la nombraron basándose en el color/comida equivocado. Doble ups.

Además de eso, ¡fiu! Eso era mucho qué aprender acera de la magia y eso, ¿eh? Yo… yo sigo intentando reponerme, ¡lol! Honestamente, no estaba planeando ir tan lejos, pero después del último capítulo, tenía que elaborar más en esta parte sobre eso. Visiones, hechizos, ¿quién sabía que las series de Mario eran tan… mágicas? (¡Cosas chispeantes!)

Otra cosa: Petey tiene una especie de léxico de Hulk porque no lo imagino demasiado como un parlante. No, él no se supone que sea no-inteligente, pero… bueno, supongo que no es el más listo en la habitación tampoco. Si ninguno de mis momentos Bowser/Junior les hizo llorar, estoy decepcionada de mí misma. Pero en serio, espero que hayan tenido los sentimientos adecuados con ellos. Los problemas de papá ayudan a mover cualquier tipo de tramas. Sólo pregúntenle a cualquiera, en serio.

Así que, supongo que las preguntas para la siguiente vez serán: Será Mario encerrado o será libre… no, supongo que es más atrapado o menos encarcelado, ¿eh? ¿Acaso Iggy y Lemmy aprenderán a llevarse bien? ¿Rojo asesinará a todos? (Spoilers: Nope… n-no lo creo, en cualquier caso.) ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan para las fuerzas de Bowser y cómo combatirán a Peach? ¿Quién es aquella Bob-omba al final de todo? (Pero ellos son siempre muy divertidos.) La verdad debe decirse, me gustaría regresar a Luigi, Peach, y los otros Toads también. Tal vez el siguiente capítulo sea también del Castillo de Bowser de nuevo, y entonces a ellos.

De cualquier forma, ¡gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado! Y que esto haya tenido sentido. Y que los lectores gustan este tipo de cosas.

…Ahora que lo pienso, este capítulo estaba falto del departamento de Romance. Triple ups. (Aunque, no es el primero tampoco.) Y oye, ¡12 capítulos con 12 meses de posteo también! ¡Yey!

 _¡Sigo viva! (Y estoy llegando por fin al comienzo de la verdadera trama, ¡yey!, para quien se lo pregunte)._

 _Veré si entre la semana posteo un último capítulo, que desde el 2 de agosto no tendré tiempo de conectarme a ninguna jodida parte del mundo. Verán, cosas de vacas y demás. Así que no estaré en un lugar disponible de internet, ¿o sí? Quién sabe, no me han dado los pormenores. De momento, que sepan que no he llegado a traducir en lo absoluto nada de la historia. ¿A menos que… 1/5 del total de palabras cuente?_

 _¡Bye-bye!_

 _-gemini in tauro, 28 de Julio de 2016-_


	13. Un Plan

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Sí, este es otro capítulo largo, y hay unos cuantos personajes a los qué seguir, ¡así que siéntense y disfruten!

…

* * *

Para Luigi,

¿Por dónde puedo comenzar? Sé que esto en realidad no llegará a ti, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni a los otros. Estoy preocupado por todos, cómo ellos podrían estar imaginándose lo peor sobre mí, cuando en realidad lo he hecho muy bien. Quería que supieras que Bowser no me ha hecho daño personalmente mucho después del asalto en el castillo y eso…

¿Estás en camino de rescatarme? Habría imaginado que serías ti; ¿quién más además de nosotros dos sería en verdad capaz de correr a través del reino para combatir a las fuerzas de Bowser y hacer su camino para el rescate? Ciertamente hay algunos Toads que podrían estar a la altura del reto, sin embargo sería desalentador y peligroso. Pero somos nosotros, ambos, en los cuales cuentan, se apoyan, para obtener aquella clase de cosas listas.

Verdaderamente, para este punto, es terriblemente innecesario. Has visto que me las he arreglado para estar bien entre el Castillo de Bowser, vivir diariamente inclusive. Claro, está la amenaza de muerte que se vislumbra alrededor de la esquina cada día, y temo por mi vida en múltiples ocasiones, pero Bowser ha hecho un punto para mantenerme vivo. Lo que nadie sabe es por qué, aunque yo lo haga.

¿Aunque, cómo están Peach y Toadsworth? ¿Se está manteniendo segura en el castillo? Toadsworth no está volviendo a nadie loco con su preocupación y otros pensamientos predictivos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que los otros Toads pueden calmarlo, mantenerlo tranquilo, pero aun así, debe ser frustrante para la princesa escuchar a él gritar acerca de mantenerse segura.

Es en realidad un tanto similar aquí, y supongo que Peach podría llegar a comprender eso mejor. En verdad intento moverme por el castillo, sólo para ver cómo es mientras no estoy luchando a través de las trampas de Bowser, pero me ha ordenado estar bajo dura observancia, y quiere mantenerme encerrado, para mi propia seguridad así tanto como para la seguridad de sus tropas. Y, obviamente, eso de que no puedo escapar; pero no estoy en demasiados apuros para hace eso.

¿Ha estado alguien siguiendo tus pasos? Además de los Toads, debe ser eso. Frecuentemente, ganamos unos cuantos y diferentes aliados en nuestras aventuras, de tiempo en tiempo de todas formas, pero no estaba seguro si alguien te apoyaría a estas alturas. ¿Quizás Yoshi y varios de sus amigos se te han unido, tal vez? Otros además de él, aunque, no estoy seguro de quién más podría trabajar contigo. Si hay alguien más, ¿o es que también los Toads están aterrados de unirse a la aventura esta vez? De nuevo entonces, un puñado de ellos puede probar ser muy valientes y talentosos, capaces de extraordinarias hazañas, así que no sería tan desdeñoso.

Incluso, si mantienes una mente abierta, puedes encontrar tantas maravillosas verdades, y revelar muchos secretos, que podrías no haberte dado cuenta antes. De hecho aquí con Bowser, fui capaz de hacer no sólo eso.

No, no sólo observar. Participar.

Es difícil escribir aquí abajo, deja de lado considerar en verdad decírtelo, pero si practico, tal vez funcionará en la verdadera ocasión en la que te lo diga.

Bowser necesita decírselo a Junior, así que yo debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo contigo.

Y eso es, contarte lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Bowser y yo.

…

Y solamente pudiese decirlo, o escribirlo mejor, pero es difícil. No te lo he dicho antes porque, para serte honesto es increíblemente extraño, y no puedo explicar cómo llegó, pero la verdad…

…

Amo a Bowser.

…

Y él me ama.

…

Tapar la página no hace esto más sencillo. Y si no puedo escribirlo en un trozo de papel, ¿cómo podría decirle a alguien sobre esto?

Es un concepto descabellado. ¿Cómo podría un rey malvado enamorarse del héroe que constantemente frustra sus planes, le quita las oportunidades de conquista, y le niega aquél deseo de gobernar? ¿Cómo puede un hombre amar a un monstruo?

¿Cómo somos nosotros posibles?

Y diciéndotelo en papel, es lo suficientemente difícil, deja de lado decírtelo en persona o a cualquiera. Inclusive Peach no podría comprenderlo, y hemos compartido un sinnúmero de historias entre ambos. Quizás, ella más que nadie, y usualmente relacionada al estrés del reino, pero debería aun sentirme bien al decírselo a uno de nosotros, sino a ambos de ustedes.

Pero no lo estoy.

Y tú nunca verás esto, o no al menos en un tiempo cercano, ¿pero podrías aceptarnos, al Rey Koopa y a mí? Honestamente, hay una lucha en mi mente por aceptar esto, especialmente cuando estoy confinado en sólo una habitación por la mayor parte de mis días, pero vale la pena intentar, ¿no?

Esa pregunta viene en mi mente un buen número de veces, pero aún no la he contestado:

¿Valemos la pena?

Hermano, no sé cómo decirle a alguno de ustedes sobre esto. No sé cómo decirte todo. Y lo lamento por todo. No obstante, espero que sigas amándome.

Con cariño,

Mario.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Después de que lo he escrito, mis manos inmediatamente trabajaron en doblar la letra y escóndela detrás de la almohada. Rebelde, lo que siento, lo cual comprendo mucho. ¿Aunque por qué?

Era pasada la tarde mientras que Iggy y Lemmy seguían trabajando en mi puerta, mientras instalaron una especie de candado o jaula, para producir propiamente la celda en la que me quedaría. Bowser quería hacerlo para mantener a los demás lejos de venir dentro y asesinarme, pero mientras más tenía tiempo de pensarlo, lo menos entusiasmado que estaba con la idea.

Me ha tratado quizá idénticamente a Peach, pero no le he pasado demasiadas veces hasta ahora. Seguramente, se las ha arreglado para cruzar el castillo, para explorar sus cámaras. Por supuesto, Bowser debió haberla encontrado en algún punto, y obligado a regresar a su celda. Mientras que yo tengo mi propia habitación, ¿en verdad es mucho mejor? La cita debió ser algo que Bowser preparó para mí, ¿pero quién no me está diciendo que no le ha dado una linda noche a Peach? Inclusive si no la ama, aún podría haberle dado algo de libertad. ¿Quién podría saberlo? ¿Quién argumentaría? Entonces, eso presentó una pregunta para mí:

¿Soy un amante o un prisionero?

Bowser me ama, mucho por lo que sé. Kamek dijo que está intentando darme un buen tiempo por aquí. Junior, los Koopalings, y casi todos inclusive se han dado de que ha estado actuando extraño a mí alrededor.

Aun así, tan lejos, sigo estando encerrado, escondido, del resto del castillo, del resto del mundo. Seguridad, esa era la motivación para hacerlo. Al menos, eso es lo que me dicen. Y aun así, aquí estoy, todavía lleno de dudas.

Después del tiempo que pasé en el estudio, después de ayudarle con Junior, creí que se aclararían, pero ahora me he cuestionado más.

Como si fuera para silenciar mi mente de divagar demasiado, un golpe sonó de debajo del corredor. Me senté en la cama mientras que Lemmy e Iggy dejaban de trabajar. Bowser debió haber regresado. ¿O tal vez era Junior?

—Oye, ¿quién eres tú? —Lemmy preguntó. ¿No era Bowser o Junior?

—Estamos ocupados ahora y no necesitamos interrupciones —Soltó Iggy.

Aunque era distante, escuché unos sonidos de golpe y algo comenzó en el corredor.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —demandó Iggy. Sólo sus palabras salieron, el sonido se volvió en un zumbido y voló a través de la puerta. Dos golpes sordos fueron todo lo que pude escuchar por un momento después de eso.

Entonces, suaves pero apurados pasos se acercaron a mi puerta. El murmullo de un hechizo se alzó mientras que la puerta se abría. Dentro caminó un Magikoopa de capa roja, mientras que caminaba a través de los cuerpos de Iggy y Lemmy.

— ¡Mario! —Chilló—. ¡Estás bien! Gracias…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —interrumpí. El Magikoopa pareció confundido al principio, y pareció buscar duro en mis ojos por respuestas, pero entonces se dio cuenta mientras observaba abajo.

—Oh, esto, cierto —rio mientras que se le quedaba viendo a la capa—. Soy yo, Mario. Bueno, esto no es precisamente yo, pero te conozco, y Peach me envió…

— ¿Peach conoce a un Magikoopa? —tuve que cortarle de nuevo.

—No, no. Soy un Toad —explicó—. ¡He utilizado un Sneaky Parasol para mantenerme escondido mientras exploraba el castillo! Impresionante, ¿eh?

Mi corazón se alzó y saltó mientras procesaba lo que me había dicho. Peach había enviado a un Toad a infiltrarse en el Castillo de Bowser y rescatarme. Mientras que estaba encantado con eso, estaba también perturbado. ¿Qué pensaría Bowser si de repente escapo? No, eso es obvio, ¿pero qué debería…?

— ¿Mario? —el Magikoopa, o, Toad me preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Huh? Oh, s-sí —las palabras se deslizaron de mi boca, mientras que lo estudiaba de nuevo—. Es sólo…

—Oh, el asunto de Magikoopa —asintió—. Sí, es muy confuso. Es un gran disfraz, pero hace un trabajo demasiado bueno. Hablando de, tendré que noquearte también.

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, el hechizo que realicé contra los Koopalings no durará mucho —admitió y apuntó de regreso a los dos—. Si te dejo ileso, ellos sabrán que algo está sucediendo.

—Pero pensé que estábamos yéndonos —fue mi confuso murmuro.

Palmeo mi brazo y dio un paso fuera. —Lo haremos, prometo que vendré a sacarte de aquí. Pero sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo de obtener un plan de escape apropiado realizado. Queremos salir de aquí sin ser capturados de nuevo.

A pesar de que estoy reticente, asiento mientras la varita comienza a brillar.

—No estarás atrapado aquí por mucho tiempo más, Mario —él prometió—. Confía en mí.

Mis labios forzaron una sonrisa para tranquilizarle; el disfraz de Magikoopa hacía difícil de decir qué tan nervioso el Toad estaba. Sonrió de vuelta, y alzó la varita. Una carrera de colores brilló antes de bañar la habitación en blanco, y entonces negro.

* * *

 **[Junior]**

Corrí a través de los pasillos del castillo detrás de Papá mientras él seguía al Bob-omba naranja marchante con un bigote negro rizado y fusible verde. Él corrió y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros para que pudiésemos caminar sin él escuchando.

—Papá —susurré suavemente, para que sólo él pudiese escucharme—, ¿qué hay de todo aquello de la magia de antes? ¿De las cosas que estabas hablando con Kamek?

— ¿Hmm? —Papá gruñó—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no la utilizamos ya? ¿Y por qué Peach no la utilizaría siempre?

—Es eso el problema con la magia, hijo —explicó—. Mientras que es algo sumamente poderoso, es muy costoso utilizarla.

— ¿Cómo?

Se rascó la barbilla por un minuto. — ¿Sabes por qué Kamek tiene esas arrugas detrás de sus gafas y debajo de su bata?

—Sí —respondí, pero no las había visto en un tiempo. Kamek es bueno escondiendo esa clase de cosas.

—Eso es sólo la punta de utilizar demasiada magia —Papá continuó hablando—. Hay toda clase de efectos segundarios, o cosas malas, que pueden suceder por utilizar mucha magia.

— ¿Cosas malas? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Depende del hechizo. Veamos —enlistó—, podría hacerte más gruñón, hacerte olvidar toda clase de memorias, tomar control de tu cuerpo, o mente, causarte hemorragias, transformarte en otra especie, volverte loco, y, en extremos y peligrosos casos, asesinarte o algo más.

—Wow, eso es… un montón de cosas malas —apenas murmuré de regreso.

—Sip, es por eso que ya no la utilizamos tan seguido —respondió Papá.

Repentinamente, un Blooper apareció flotando hacia nosotros desde otro pasillo. —Su majestad, Olivia me envió para hablarle acerca de Rojo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —gruñó Papá, y detuvo al Bob-omba delante de nosotros por un minuto.

—Ella me dijo que él había venido de la escalera a sus cuarteles, señor —el Blooper explicó—. Se supone que no debería estar ahí, así que ella me envió…

— ¡Por supuesto que no debería estar ahí! —rugió Papá—. Llegaré ahí en cuanto…

—Señor, todavía sigue siendo necesitado con mis soldados —el Bob-omba naranja chilló, y sonó muy preocupado.

—Yo puedo ir, Papá —me ofrecí—. Puedes venir después de ayudar a las Bob-ombas.

Se rascó la barbilla de nuevo, por un poco más de tiempo, pero asintió. —De acuerdo, hijo, pero ten cuidado. Si ves a ese Magikoopa de capa roja, te alejas de él.

—Pero Papá, muchos Magikoopas utilizan rojo. ¿Cómo sabré si es él? —pregunté.

—Si uno de ellos apunta una varita a ti por cualquier estúpida razón —Papá me dijo—, es él. Te veré ahí en un rato más.

—De acuerdo —asentí y seguí al Blooper por otro pasillo hacia nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Me negué a mover hasta que Junior y el Blooper hubiesen desaparecido completamente de mi vista. Una vez que estaban ahí, me giré de nuevo a dedicarle una mirada asesina al Bob-omba de bigote.

—Este problema con las Bob-ombas debe ser serio —solté—. Mi niño podría estar en peligro.

—Se lo aseguro, mi Rey —dijo—. Es casi una crisis, pero con su ayuda, estará terminada muy rápido. —me urgió a seguirle mientras corría por los pasillos.

—Qué sucedió mal, de todas formas, eh, tú —intenté preguntar, pero me di cuenta de que no podía recordar su nombre— Em, ¿cuál es tu nombre de nuevo?

—Bombkin, señor —respondió.

— ¿Bombkin? Como…

—Como calabaza, sí —suspiró—. Ojos amarillos, cuerpo naranja, bigote negro que parece boca, fusible verde arriba; un par de personas creyeron que estaban siendo endemoniadamente creativos.

—Huh, —eso es mala suerte—. Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema con las otras Bob-ombas?

— ¿Recuerda cuando nos asignó a calibrar los cañones en el dirigible?

—Sí —murmuré.

—Bueno, pudimos o no pudimos haber tenido un par de… complicaciones. Cañones atascados. Un par que perdieron de vista lo que estaban haciendo.

Mi paciencia se terminó antes de que pudiera continuar. — ¿Por qué demonios me necesitas para eso?

—Oh, eh, Mega Blooper pudo o no pudo haber salido del océano por un hechizo, em —incómodamente habló, mientras trataba de hacerlo más hipotético que real—, y posiblemente pudo haber destruido el barco en trocitos y demandar por usted.

— ¿Qué, vino de la Playa por mí? —cuestioné e intenté esconder la sorpresa; tenemos una ruta directa del mar, pero es más una molestia si estás viajando en cualquier cosa además de rutas aéreas, con tuberías escondidas y tormentas perpetuas en ruta.

—Él explicará más una vez que llegue —Bombkin suspiró, mientras que caminamos por las escaleras, en ruta para el puente bajo tierra y cruzar las paredes del castillo.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Con un parpadeo, observo alrededor. Estaba en la base de una montaña azul y murada, en un páramo abierto. Un pájaro rojo voló sobre mí y viró un poco, cerca de mí. El ave casi pareció estar en llamas, con una mezcla de rojo, naranja, y amarillo en sus plumas. Continuó volando a mi alrededor, y me encontré a mí mismo persiguiéndola.

—Tú estás dotado —murmuró una lejana, voz masculina. ¿Era el ave…? Continuó volando, pero no podía decir si me estaba hablando.

Gentilmente, comenzó a flotar, cerca de una roca, azul, cubierta de moho. Era más grande de las aves en general, casi de mi tamaño inclusive, quizás sólo un poco más pequeña. Mi acercamiento se lentificó y yo intenté aquietar mi cuerpo.

¿Estaba cazando a esta… ave?

Si era así, ¿por qué me molestaría, si puede verme en el aíre libre?

La lógica no parece pararme, mientras que acerqué mi cuerpo más, y esperé de nuevo. Por cierto el fuego estaba danzando en su cuerpo, casi pareció que el ave estaba descansando en una brisa, pero no podía sentir nada. Aunque escuché al suelo detrás de mí, el cual se movió por un una ráfaga, no podía sentir nada de eso.

Sólo mientras me acerqué al ave de llamas emplumadas, alzó sus alas y voló. Sin embargo, se negó a irse mientras la observaba danzar en el cielo, remontándolo mientras comencé a perseguirla de nuevo.

Me guió cerca de una montaña, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Dos mariposas, una de un rojo suave, y la otra de un verde oscuro, flotaron juntas detrás del ave. Inclusive mientras se acercaron, inclusive si el ave era de verdad un ser de fuego, ellos no se separarían uno del otro.

Mientras observé a las dos desaparecer, escuché a la voz de nuevo, aunque esta vez sonó más femenina. —Estás maldito.

¿Dotado, maldito?

Planeó hacia abajo y se paró por un momento en una roca púrpura. Entonces, saltó a una roca con figura de estrella, ligeramente coloreada en un azul brillante.

Por alguna razón, repetí mi táctica de antes, aun parándome al aíre libre e intentando no perder al ave. Por qué, no podía comprenderlo, ni controlarlo. Parte de mí sintió incertidumbre acerca de casi capturar al ave, pero la otra parte de mí tuvo una extraña aunque fuerte determinación en hacerlo.

Una vez de nuevo, antes de que pudiese alcanzar al ave, se fue. Otra vez, danzó en el aíre, y esperó a que la persiguiese de nuevo.

No. No sé por qué, pero no lo hagas.

Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, ignoró mis pensamientos y se preparó una vez más.

La noche había caído mientras exploraba más, cerca del cielo, casi como si pudiese tocar las estrellas. El ave voló en frente de mí, regresó su rostro para encararme, y al tiempo que alzaba sus alas, me acerqué de nuevo. Por qué tengo que hacerlo no tiene sentido, ni lo hizo cuando alcé mi brazo para alcanzarla. Estaba mucho más cerca esta vez, lo suficiente que pude haber sentido aquellas plumas de fuego quemar mi mano.

—Aún no —se escuchó de nuevo. La voz sonó no del ave, pero alrededor de, nosotros.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, voló de nuevo de regreso al aíre, y tomó distancia de mí de nuevo. Esta vez, no la sigo. En vez de eso, viro la cabeza alrededor y veo a Luigi, Peach y Junior sentándose juntos frente a mí. Ellos no notaron mi presencia, pero se quedaron observando a as estrellas.

— ¿Luigi? —llamé, y esperé a que mi hermano voltease para todos lados—. ¡Luigi!

De alguna forma, él no cedería. Intenté llamar a Peach, e inclusive a Junior, pero ninguno de los dos se movió tampoco.

A una corta distancia, Bowser se levantó del suelo, ahora sentándose con los otros. Él, sin embargo, se volteó a verme, y con una sonrisa, viró su cabeza y movió su mano para que me les uniese.

Lentamente, caminé a través de la tierra, y pasé otra roca azul con forma de estrella cerca de las otras. De alguna forma, estaban alineadas con las estrellas del cielo, y aun así no giraron su visión hacía mí, inclusive sólo por un momento. Me senté al lado de Bowser, y escuché al césped crujir debajo de mí, pero no sentí nada. Sus brazos me atrajeron a él y me rodearon, en él.

Suavemente, acercó su rostro al mío, y, con su suspiro contra mi oído, dulcemente susurró, — ¿Qué deberíamos desear?

Saber qué está sucediendo sería fantástico, vino mi pensamiento, pero no lo voceé.

—Mario… —susurró, su voz volviéndose más a la distancia. ¿Qué debería pedir?

—Mario —espera. ¿Deseo? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

—Estúpido calamar —musité mientras pasaba de las escaleras a la habitación—. Preguntando por esa clase de cosas. En verdad, ¿qué tanto exactamente necesita…?

Con poco esfuerzo, alcé mi brazo y empujé la puerta. Junior estaba recargado en la pared izquierda y estaba teniendo una discusión con Lemmy. Iggy puso el pie fuera de la habitación de Mario y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —gruñí mientras me aproximé a los tres.

—Estábamos trabajando en la jaula cuando fuimos atacados, —explicó Lemmy.

Crují mis dientes, y me las arreglé. —Déjame adivinar, ¿por un Magikoopa?

Lemmy asintió. —Junior nos dijo que estabas nervioso por uno.

—Sí, lo estoy —corregí—. ¿Qué otra cosa sucedió?

—Ellos no lo saben —Junior intervino—. Iggy le preguntó, pero ambos fueron golpeados y noqueados en vez.

Mis puños se hicieron más duros mientras me volteé a Iggy. — ¿Y Mario?

Iggy se ajustó los lentes, y tragó grueso antes de responder. —Él fue atacado también. Y sigue inconsciente.

Un impulso me guió a moverme a través de él y observé en la puerta. Mario estaba yaciendo contra su cama y en el suelo, dormido. Inconsciente.

— ¿Durante cuánto…?

—Desde que Junior vino —Iggy calculó—… hace cuarenta y cinco minutos y veintitrés segundos.

Regresándome a ellos, estudié a los Koopalings cuidadosamente. Lemmy había estado sentado todo el tiempo en el que estuve aquí mientras que Iggy andaba bamboleándose con sus dos pies.

— ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo ustedes dos han estado así?

—Desde que Junior nos despertó —notó Iggy.

Lemmy añadió, —Siento como que nos levantamos demasiado pronto. No quiero ni siquiera moverme.

Puse mi mano debajo de mi barbilla. —Junior, ve con los Koopalings y llévales con Kamek. Él va a estar irritado por las interrupciones, pero explica que otro Magikoopa probablemente los atacó con un hechizo de sueño.

— ¿Hechizo de sueño…? —preguntó Iggy, quién intentó pararse bien, pero sólo se tambaleó alrededor de nuevo.

—Sencillo —insistí—. Junior, toma a Lemmy y guía a Iggy. Ve. Y si ves a cualquier otro Koopaling o soldados en el camino, ponlos a que te ayuden.

—Entendido, Papá —mi hijo respondió—. Vamos chicos.

Junior reunió a los dos Koopalings y lentamente los tomó de vuelta a las escaleras. Caminé dentro de la habitación de Mario y observé la ventana mientras lo sujeté y lo puse en la cama. Estaba más oscuro. Era tarde en la noche.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Mis ojos se abrieron y encontraron al rostro de Bowser frente al mío. Me sentí a mí mismo saltar de alegría de la cama hacía él. Aunque estaba muy seguro de que colisioné contra él me atrapó en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días a ti también —rio sinceramente. Mis ojos observaron alrededor de la habitación; si era de mañana, era temprano—. ¿Mal sueño?

—No, no esta vez —murmuré.

Me separó un poco, y sostuvo mis hombros para tener una mejor visa de mí. — ¿Los tienes muy seguido?

Ladeé mi cabeza un poco. —Últimamente, sí.

—Bueno, comprendo que mi castillo no es el más cálido —murmuró—, pero pensé, que desde que ya has estado aquí antes, que no tendrías…

—Oh, no —sacudí mis manos para interrumpirle—. No estaba aquí. La primera pesadilla lo era, pero no lo era. Desde que he estado aquí, usualmente me llevan a otro lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con curiosidad. — ¿A dónde?

—Em… Star Hill, y… —pensé por un minuto—. De hecho, todas han sido ahí.

Ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

—Unas cuantas cosas diferentes —comenté y me rasqué la cabeza—. Perseguir a un ave por el día de hoy.

—Huh —gruñó.

—Sip, también me confunden a mí.

—Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con, em —comenzó a preguntar—. Bueno, un Magikoopa estuvo aquí antes, y odio admitir que te fallé una vez más, pero… te atacó.

— ¿Magikoopa? —pensé por un minuto e intenté recordar.

—Sip, tenía una capa roja, actuando algo sospechoso, noqueó a Iggy y Lemmy. —Bowser enlistó.

Y entonces vino de nuevo a mí. El Toad. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que esa parte en realidad había ocurrido.

Bowser frotó mi hombro. —Perdona, estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que querías escuchar.

—Está bien —sacudí mi cabeza—. Siempre y cuando siga vivo, no podría haber sido tan malo.

—Él pudo haber sido el que te da esas pesadillas —musitó Bowser, pero negué con la cabeza.

—Kamek me dijo que él sabría si fuera un Magikoopa —clarifiqué.

— ¿Kamek sabe de esto?

—Es por eso que estaba en el estudio —admití—. Quería saber más, intenté buscarlo, Kamek llegó, y me explicó todo eso.

Bowser asintió lentamente. —Así que es por eso que te encontró ahí y no corriendo a cualquier otro lugar.

—Ah, cierto —reí por lo bajo.

Su pecho se expandió y comprimió mientras que dejó salir un suspiro pesado. —Debí haber sabido de esto.

—Lo lamento, no quería tenerte…

—No, no, debí haber sido capaz de figurármelo —Bowser persistió.

Hice una mueca de dolor y le di una mueca de dolor. — ¿Cómo? No eres un lector de mentes.

—No —rio disimuladamente—. Pero quiero ser un lector de Mario.

Se carcajeó mientras me quedé con la mirada vacía, y entonces bajé los ojos. —Eso suena como un título de un desastroso juego de aprendizaje.

— ¡Es perfecto! —rio Bowser—. ¡Yo debería estar a cargo de tu marketing!

—Por favor no —dije—. Puede ser lo suficientemente extraño ver a los Toads utilizando mi retrato. No me gustaría imaginarme lo que mi novio realizaría.

—Oye —me dio un codazo suave—. ¡Creo que lo haría muy bien, muchas gracias! —dijo y cruzó sus brazos—. No tienes confianza en mí, lo juro.

Un poco de angustia golpeó mi estómago; eso no era precisamente lo que necesitaba escucharme. — ¿Puedes culparme? —defendí.

—Sí —Bowser hizo un puchero—. He hecho mucho por ti.

Como metafóricamente apuñalarme en el corazón, seguramente. —Bu-Bueno —por alguna razón, parte de mí me gritaba por decirle la verdad, pero parte de mí se resistió—. Tienes razón, pero… —podría preguntar por mejores acuerdos, ¿no? Pero si le digo a Bowser la verdad podría poner en más peligro la vida de aquél Toad de lo que ya se ha arriesgado.

¿Sería más sencillo preguntarle por perdón después que decirle la verdad ahora, y entonces intentar tenerlo siendo frugal con el Toad? Es demasiado duro para él ya de mantenerme lejos de morir, y después del ataque a los Koopalings, nadie lo tomará muy clemente para el Toad.

— ¿Mario?

Era lo mejor en lo que podía pensar. Mi cabeza se bajó. —P-Perdón.

—Ow, vamos, no quería hacerte sentir culpable… bueno, tal vez un poco —Bowser rio nerviosamente.

—Aunque tienes razón —admití y me di cuenta de la verdad—. Has hecho mucho por mí, sólo manteniéndome vivo. No es perfecto, pero no todo lo es, así que…

Me acarició la espalda con su mano, y dejó que sus garras me rascasen suavemente, tranquilizándome. —Aunque, tienes razón también. No ha sido mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

—No, Bowser…

— ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo hoy? —preguntó. Esperé por una risa o una broma, pero sus ojos verdes sólo estaban me estaban atravesando. Sinceridad. No, no lo estoy leyendo bien. Mis ojos descendieron y ahuequé mi mejilla—. ¿Qué? Estoy hablando en serio.

—Claro —me mofé—, porque eso no nos va a llevar a nada…

—Seré bueno, lo prometo —guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa—. Además, podría ser de ayuda. Tal vez pueda alejar a las pesadillas —su sonrisa se volvió una de espera.

Aun así, negué con la cabeza. —De alguna forma, no creo que funcione de esa manera.

—Probablemente no, —tranquilizó, pero insistió— aunque vale la pena intentarlo. No quiero decir que dormir con tu novio repentinamente aleje a las pesadillas y a los malos pensamientos, pero podría distraerte —mis ojos se redujeron—. ¡No de esa forma! Sólo… ya sabes, estar conmigo.

Relajándome, me senté de nuevo y estudié su rostro. Tal vez no somos una pareja perfecta que puede leer al otro fácilmente, pero estoy aprendiendo cuando él está hablando en serio. Esta era una de esas ocasiones. —Te vas a comportar, ¿huh?

—Bueno, tal vez te torturaré un poco —su sonrisa dientada y maquiavélica creció, y lo golpeé ligeramente en el brazo—. ¿Qué? ¡Estoy bromeando!

—Más te vale —murmuré—. Es peligroso tontear por ahí.

—Confía en mí —me aseguró—. Puedo ser discreto. Te taparemos con mis sábanas y nadie sabrá que estás ahí —le lancé una mirada asesina de nuevo—. ¡Aw, aflójate! Quiero tener un poco de diversión con esto.

Aunque seguía dudoso, en múltiples pensamientos, mi cabeza asintió. Sin más escándalo, me alzó, a hurtadillas abrió y observó la puerta, y cruzó el pasillo. Cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta de su propia habitación. Nos deslizamos dentro y la cerró tan cuidadoso, y entonces la encerró.

La habitación no estaba iluminada, pero podía decir que había mucho rojo decorando el lugar. Cortinas rojas, sábanas, almohadas, vestidores, baúles. Mis ojos observaron alrededor, y observé lo que pude.

—Intentaré mostrarte más mañana —susurró, y entonces bostezó—. ¿Quieres tomar la cama o compartirla?

Me volteé para observarle, con la boca abierta, pero nada salió de ella. La única cosa que podía ver claramente eran sus brillantes, ojos flamígeros.

* * *

…

¡Espero que hayan extrañado las cartas! ¡Están haciendo un regreso! Así como el fluff-mush Mario/Bowser.

Ok, primero, la parte que a nadie le interesa: Bombkin era un personaje muy divertido con el que trabajar, y sólo necesitaba notarlo. Literalmente, una bomba calabaza; eso suena como una buena idea para Mischief Night. El preview de Mega Blooper también fue divertido, pero no spoilers de él; sólo sepan que estará de vuelta. ¡Reglas de nombres! Hablando de los nombrados y de los sin-nombre, ¡ese Rojo furtivo! ¿Podría en verdad ser capaz de sacar a Mario de con Bowser? ¿En verdad Mario quiere irse? (Después de ese final, ¿lo culparías si declina?)

Además de pequeñas artimañas con los personajes, oye, ¡Mario finalmente le dijo a Bowser que sus sueños son aterradores! Así que, naturalmente, la respuesta a eso es atraer a Mario más cerca y traerlo a la cama, porque naturalmente, eso lo hace mejor… ¡ES AMOR VERDADERO, HONESTAMENTE! Y no me miren así, no estoy redireccionando su atención de otros asuntos serios con cosas lindas en lo absoluto.

Otra cosa: fue lindo darle a Junior otra sección; ha pasado tiempo desde que tuvo una perspectiva, así que me las arreglé para entrar en eso. Si se sintió como que la calidad de escritura cayó, sigue siendo un niño, así que era intencional. (Junior utilizando palabras más grandes sería demasiado extraño, ¿verdad?)

De acuerdo, he tenido mis palabras. Spoilers del siguiente capítulo: estaremos saltando sobre Luigi, Peach, y amigos, mientras llegan al lugar arenoso. Nope, no a la Playa, son los Desiertos. Señal del heroico… gruñido. ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer! Es en verdad increíble qué tan lejos ha llegado esto, pero chequé y recordé que esto es aún el inicio de la historia, así que aún hay mucho por perseguir. Asegúrense de que sus ojos sigan intactos después de leer. Inhalen profundo. Y entonces… exhalen. ¿Mejor? Genial. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

 _Es… hilarante en realidad lo de Bombkin. Por cierto, se me olvidaba…_

 _Pumpkin: es el tipo de calabaza que se utiliza para decorar las casas en muchos estados de Estados Unidos para celebrar Hallowen. Como sea, ¿es hora de irme? Eso creo. Haré lo posible por volver a traducir antes de agosto, aunque viendo la hora, LO DUDO mucho._

 _-gemini in tauro, 30 de julio de 2016-_


	14. Una Revelación

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por la autora "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Oh, entonces, decidí que en este capítulo habría muchas cosas y tomar segundos términos en cuando a largo. Desde que es muy largo, ¡date algo de tiempo para leerlo! Cuando estés listo, recuéstate. En serio, cosas suceden (Además, itálicas en este capítulo citan otras cosas. Sólo para que lo sepas.)

…

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

Uno podría imaginarse que marchar a través de los Desiertos podría ser el tipo de experiencia de intentar y cansarte. Considerando que mi hermano y yo lo hemos hecho antes, puedo decirles a las personas que ciertamente puede ser, en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Sin embargo, cuando alguien que viaja acompañado de alguien que puede mover un cetro mágico y aplastar a la mayor parte de los enemigos, el camino sería mucho más sencillo.

Seguro, ella no tiene nada que hacer además hacer la escalada hasta ahí más sencilla, pero era nada comparado a visitas anteriores. Mientras que caminábamos a través de los caminos arenosos, Peach podía conjurar cualquier hechizo contra cualquier Goomba, Koopa o Serpiente de fuego que nos atacara. Si desvió la mirada, un flash rosa sería la única señal que vería si regreso mi atención a ella.

Mientras tanto, el resto de nosotros fue utilizado para cruzar los paisajes del desierto. Yoshi ya había cargado a ambos Toads verde y amarillo en su espalda, y se movía un poco más lento debido al peso extra. Cada que alcanzábamos plataformas que nos permitían atravesar rápidamente grandes cantidades de arena, me debería forzar a pararme y regresarme para ayudarle al Toad azul, quien todo el tiempo había estado ayudando al Toad morado. Aunque no esperaba, nuestra princesa era siempre quien lideraba el camino.

Después de que flotó sobre la última asta, Peach quitó la bandera de Bowser y se deslizó abajo para acompañarnos. El Toad morado tomó una rosa con la cresta real de Peach en ella, una de su corona, y la alzó hasta arriba.

—Cierto —Peach suspiró y asintió—. Esa debe ser la última antes de la fortaleza.

—HAh… bien —dije—. Creo… que Yoshi debería… estarse cansando.

—Nope, estoy bien por ahora —aseguró el siempre-energético Yoshi.

—Bueno, podemos tomarnos una pausa y caminar a la fortaleza en vez de correr —sugirió Peach—. ¿Suena justo?

Los cuatro Toads y yo asentimos. Yoshi nos observó un poco y se nos unió.

—Okey. Yoshi, ¿por qué no lideras el camino un poco? —preguntó Peach.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

El dinosaurio verde se adelantó felizmente, y los dos Toads en su espalda saltaron con cada paso. Detrás de ellos, el Toad azul y morado rieron disimuladamente el uno con el otro. Me moví para seguirles, pero Peach tomó mi brazo y me sostuvo.

—Luigi, ¿podrías sostener mi cetro, por favor?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo?

—Sí —Peach suspiró—. No deberíamos encontrarnos con ningún otro enemigo en el camino.

Todavía perplejo, me encogí de hombros y tomé su cetro dorado mientras lentamente seguíamos a los otros, y me quedé un poco atrás de los demás. Su cabeza con forma de corazón llamó mi atención, y observé a las gemas chispeantes. El borde de ellas era de color dorado, como el resto de la barra, pero había una delgada capa de azul entre esos y los rosas que estaban alrededor del corazón. Una gema azul más grande estaba en el núcleo de la varita, similar a la que Peach vestía en sus vestidos.

—Bonito, ¿no es así?

Mi cabeza se alzó y me regresé a Peach. —O-Oh, s-sí lo es —tartamudeé.

Sacudió la cabeza y entonces me observó con desdén. —Luigi, no tienes que pretender que no te preocupa —¿qué?—. Puedo decir que estás igual de preocupado por mi seguridad así como todos los demás. Por favor no lo estés.

Me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza. —Princesa, todos estamos preocupados por usted porque lideras este reino —expliqué—. Si algo te sucede, estaríamos en más peligro del que podríamos imaginarnos. Es sólo natural que actuemos defensivos sobre ti y mostrarte nuestras preocupaciones. Sin embargo —añadí—, también sé que eres muy capaz, especialmente con este cetro en tu mano. De hecho, todos estamos teniendo un tiempo duro manteniéndote con nosotros mientras lideras. Ninguno de nosotros parará de preocuparse por ti, pero no confundas nuestras aprehensas con dudas —aun así, ella no pareció convencida, así que hablé un poco más—. Actúo de la misma forma cada vez que Mario y yo nos aventuramos juntos.

Peach me observó durante un largo rato. —Lo lamento, Luigi —bajó la cabeza—. Honestamente, sé que no he sido yo misma últimamente.

Al tiempo que brillaba de nuevo, alcé la varita a ella mientras sostenía la cabeza de nuevo. — ¿Tendría esto algo que ver?

—Probablemente —murmuró Peach—. La magia es… complicada. Y los efectos secundarios pueden hacerle mucho al usuario.

— ¿Efectos segundarios que incluyen…?

—Pérdida de memoria y personalidades más gruñonas, para empezar —Peach respondió—. Toma un ligero golpe en el usuario, y tiene diferentes efectos en los varios hechizos. A veces, los efectos secundarios varían basados en los usuarios. Por ejemplo, una persona podría experimentar pérdida de memoria, mientras que otra tendrá la memoria más afilada que nunca. En contraste, sin embargo, la otra persona podría volverse más hostil, mientras que el primero sería de lo más dulce.

—Peach —prácticamente exhalé antes de continuar, aun ansioso—, con ese tipo de reacciones no deberías utilizar este bastón.

—Quizás, y es normalmente por qué limito el uso —admitió Peach—. Sin embargo, aun he utilizado su magia antes, pero no siempre lo cargo conmigo. Usualmente, si soy capaz de prepararlo antes, haré un hechizo que me permite algunas capacidades mágicas antes de dejar el castillo —suspiró—. No es todo magia mala; Luigi. Y Bowser ha colmado mi paciencia hasta el final. No más. Estoy retomando el reino por cualquier cosa que sea necesario.

Mi cabeza lentamente negó. — ¿Y a cualquier costo, Peach?

Nos paramos y ella me dio otra larga, dura mirada. Después de un minuto silencioso, Peach tomó su cetro de vuelta y musitó. —Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para recuperar a Mario. Él ha hecho lo mismo por mí incontables veces antes y le debo todo esto. Le debo mi reino también.

Y con eso, Peach continuó caminando detrás de los otros. Había más de lo que quería preguntarle, pero ya había empujado demasiado a la princesa. Quizás después podría divagar por más respuestas.

Respuestas de ella, al menos. Un pie se alzó y se lanzó hacia adelante mientras me preparaba para seguir a los demás. Sin embargo, mis manos pasaron por mis overoles hasta que saqué la letra de Mario. Esperé un poco más que suficiente para leer el resto de esto.

Vacilación floreció en mí, sin embargo, mientras estudié la carta doblada. ¿Era el tiempo de leerla toda? Lo previo que tuve me había dado suficientes preocupaciones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de mi hermano. Y es suya, así que tal vez no debería.

En contra de mí, mis manos lentamente abrieron la letra. La curiosidad venció al miedo hoy.

Mis pies continuaron caminando, y era capaz de seguir al grupo, pero la distancia entre nosotros era muy notable. Un ligero salto cerró el abismo un poco, pero lo mantuvo del suficiente tamaño para que pudiese leer en paz. Con una mirada periódica en el camino, traje mi atención a la carta de mi hermano.

 _Querido amigo,_ espera. Ya he leído esa parte. Un poco más abajo y ya pasé lo que he leído. _Venimos juntos, una y otra vez, y lo amo._ ¿En qué estaba pensando? _Su real majestad, le llaman burlescamente, Su cascarrabiedad, Su terribilidad, Su aplastabilidad, y todo el terrible resto._ Aquellos títulos sonaban… familiares. Los secuaces de Bowser le han llamado así, en apoyo de burla o en el más extraño de los términos de cariño. ¿Pero por qué Mario habría…? _La verdad debe ser dicha, no soy héroe, por amar esta destrucción, este caos._ ¿Qué? No es cierto.

 _Sí, él. Él es el fuego, mi fijación. Él literalmente respira llamas y se atrevería a armar un show sólo para mí. Siempre para mí, me gusta decirme. Imaginar._

Tropiezo y tomo un momento para volver a mi ritmo. El camino tomó un par de vueltas de las que no había estado atento y seguí a los otros cuidadosamente. Mientras que esperaba que uno d ellos se regresase, me preguntase algo, ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Los cuatro Toads rieron y se contaron historias entre ellos, las cuales se las arreglaron para atraer la atención de Yoshi. Peach ya se había ocupado demasiado en liderar como para checarme.

Bien. Necesitaba el espacio, la forma en la que la carta de Mario sonaba estaba fuera. Por alguna razón, se sentía como una confesión de amor para… pero eso no podía ser correcto.

De vuelta a la letra, eso… él mencionó cómo la gente juzga mal a la princesa y discute su relación con Peach, casi a una platónica. Inclusive se fue a qué tanto ella confiaba en él, porque el estrés podría ser demasiado para cualquier otra persona. Y necesitaba regresar la vista de nuevo arriba, a Peach, porque soy uno de ellos, la gente a la que ella se niega a hablarle de sus demonios internos. Inclusive cuando hablamos antes, seguía sin conseguir que se abriera más. ¿Qué nervio había Toadsworth tocado antes? ¿Qué otra cosa debió haberla sacado de esa forma?

Mis ojos se viraron de nuevo a la carta. Mario se fue a reafirmar que Peach no estaba interesada en él románticamente, contrario a la creencia de muchas personas. Aunque parte de mí esperaba que mi hermano estuviese interesado en la realeza, específicamente en Peach, no había pensado en los dos como una pareja. Más que nada, sólo quería a uno de nosotros ser capaz de ser cercano a ella por cualquier beneficio que podría haber traído. Desde que Mario se las arregló, lo dejé para él, pero pareció que Peach no estaba interesada en él, y me hubiera imaginado a mí como extensión. La forma en la que ella dirigía su atención en Mario, cómo ella se lo llevaba lejos de todos, sólo para un poco de tiempo a solas, cualquier clase de cumplidos que ella le dio a Mario en privado…

 _Esos son pensamientos que cualquier mujer podría tener. O cualquier hombre, ¿cierto?_ Espera, espera, ¿qué?

Un poco más abajo, lo golpeo: _Las personas llamarían a Bowser asqueroso._

Prácticamente para este punto he tropezado, y alcé mis brazos para mantener el equilibrio. La carta aleteó mientras la movía y mis ojos están abiertos grandes. Creí que Yoshi podría haber mirado atrás, así que intenté recuperarme, y endurecerme de nuevo en el paseo detrás de los otros y mover la carta cerca de mí. El dinosaurio viró su atención a mí y sonrió. Con un poco de esfuerzo, le envió una de vuelta y alzo la mano. Mientras que Yoshi estaba pacífico, el Toad amarillo se regresó para checarme.

— ¿Estás bien, Luigi? —llamó.

—Bien —mentí—. Sólo manteniendo un ojo en la parte trasera —si Peach hubiese tenido curiosidad, eso hubiera atraído su atención aquí. El Toad asintió y se regresó a conversar con sus amigos. Mi sonrisa forzada desapareció y sentí a mi cuerpo temblar.

Esto no está bien. La letra no es correcta. _Él es fuerte, imponente._ No, es falsa. _Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, veo calidez._ El calor está jugándole una broma a mis ojos. _Seguro, las escamas son diferentes, pero se ven tan suaves,_ asqueroso. _La parte divertida es la cola._ _Se mueve alrededor al tiempo que pasea, flotando delicadamente después del resto de su figura._ En verdad no estoy leyendo esto. No lo estoy. _Lo admito, no es la mejor forma de ofrecerme a él, pero se va al punto._

Lo que tengo aquí no es la letra de mi hermano. La-esta basura acerca de un mejor Bowser y amor por su ejército, su niño, esos no pueden ser los pensamientos de Mario. Les dice a los Toads cobardes, mi hermano nunca haría eso. Bowser no es un hombre de familia, ¡es un monstruo! De todas las personas, Mario debería saberlo.

Difícilmente puedo seguir leyendo esto, aunque no me puedo parar del todo. _Ya sé por adelantado que los reinos, el mundo, llamarían a mi amor locura, ¿pero él lo haría?_ Sí, es una locura. Si fuera real, eso es. _¿Podría cambiarlo? ¿Debería? ¿Yo podría cambiar?_ Mario nunca cambia. No tanto. No lo haría.

Pero la siguiente parte de la carta no se aguanta ningún golpe. _No puedo siquiera imaginarme la reacción de mi hermano. Su gemelo, ¿tan retorcido por dentro?_ Seguro, Mario estaría preocupado por mi opinión, pero… no. _¿Cómo podría dejar a mi hermano menor de lado?_ Él… él… para, no es real. _Luigi siempre ha sido tan altruista, poniendo a todos y todo antes que a sí mismo. ¿Cómo posiblemente podría herirlo de semejante manera, traicionarlo?_ …Nunca lo harías. Mario, eso es. Él nunca lo haría. Este montón de basura no es él.

¿Por qué sigo leyendo esto? _Debería odiar estos pensamientos, este deseo. El amor entre hombres es en sí una materia delicada. Amor entre enemigos mortales no es posible._ Yo… bueno, hombres enamorados… enemigos definitivamente no deberían ser. No, ¡no! Este. No. Es. Mi. ¡Hermano! _Aunque es real. Esos son mis pensamientos. Deseo esas cosas._ ¡PARA! …Para de leer.

 _Algo que nadie debe saber, y es que amo a Bowser. No Luigi, mi hermano con quien comparto tantas cosas. No Peach, quien puede ser tanto mi confidente así como yo puedo ser el suyo. Ni siquiera el mismo Bowser, quién probablemente nunca sabrá mis declaraciones de amor._

…No.

 _Sí, estoy seguro de que esto terminará en las manos de alguien, en algún punto u otro. Estoy lleno de esperanza de que sea en las de alguien que llegue a comprenderme, y no de alguien a quien amo._ Angustia me golpea en el estómago. _Verdaderamente, espero dar esto complacientemente y que no me haya sido robado._

Bajé mi cabeza mientras mis manos temblaban. Estoy desesperado porque uno de los otros vea atrás, para preguntarse si estoy bien, pero ellos están satisfechos manteniéndose en el camino, y ellos no tienen prisa en regresarse.

La carta termina con: _Afectuosamente, Mario (Sip, ¡e-se so-y yo!)_

Y eso era todo.

Mis ojos volvieron sobre las palabras, una y otra vez. No podía ser real. No había ritmo, ni rima, y no razón. Era ilógico. De alguna forma, tenía que tener un error en lo que vi o dije. Aunque checando de nuevo, estaba seguro:

Esta era su escritura. Era el trabajo de mi hermano.

No, esto tenía que ser una treta. Bowser lo plantó, o tuvo a uno de sus soldados en hacerlo.

Mi hermano, nuestro héroe, no podría estar enamorado de aquél rey malvado. ¡Bowser es un demonio! Mario sabe eso. Inclusive si fuera gay, él no iría detrás de un monstruo literal. No detrás del tirano del Reino de los Hongos, no detrás del ser más cruel que conocemos.

Espera, ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Esta no es la verdad! ¡La letra es sólo una falsificación muy convincente que alguien más hizo! ¡No es real! …No puede serlo.

…Y aun así…

— ¡Luigi!

— ¿Qué?

Un empujón contra mi cabeza reenfocó mi atención. Peach estaba frente a mí, irritada. El resto del grupo se paró delante de ella, preocupados y… frente a una pirámide. La fortaleza.

Dedos se tronaron. —Luigi, ¡vamos! ¡Hemos intentado atraer tu atención repetidamente!

—L… Lo lamento Princesa. Todos —bajé mi mirada. Los ojos de Peach me siguieron y me di cuenta de que mis manos seguían apretando la carta.

— ¿Qué es ese escombro?

— ¡No es un escombro! —salté a la defensiva. Peach me dio una expresión inquisitiva y mordí mi labio. ¿No era basura? ¿No era este trozo de tonterías exactamente eso?

—Entonces ¿qué es, —cuestionó, y cuidadosamente estudió mi comportamiento— si es tan importante que te distrajo lo suficiente como para caminar directo a la fortaleza?

¿En verdad estuve a punto de? —Es una carta de Mario —las palabras se deslizaron fuera de mi boca. ¡No! ¡No, ellos no pueden saber!

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó Yoshi—. ¿Cuándo la obtuviste?

Antes de que Peach pudiese pensar en arrebatármela, doble la carta y la escondí entre mis overoles. —Hace tiempo, antes de todo esto. Me la envió de su última aventura —mi mentira se deslizó directo de mi lengua—. Es sólo algo que traje conmigo para que… para que no…

Una mano vino y descansó en mi hombro. Parpadeé. El rostro de Peach cambió y era más simpático. —Estará bien, Luigi. Hemos llegado hasta aquí de lejos. Lo salvaremos.

¿Acaso él quiere eso? —De acuerdo.

El Toad verde se bajó de Yoshi y sacó la bolsa de ítems, la cual no me había dado cuenta que cargaba. — ¿Deberíamos equiparnos con algo antes de entrar? —preguntó.

—Las Flores de Fuego siempre son de ayuda —sugirió el Toad morado.

—Pero estamos en un desierto —apuntó el Toad azul—. Van a tener una especie de resistencia al fuego preparada ahí, ¿verdad?

—De ninguna forma, ese sería la Playa —argumentó el Toad amarillo.

—De todas formas, nuestra mejor opción ahí sería el Traje de Pingüino —intervine—. Pero necesitamos guardarlo para las áreas más frías en donde de verdad lo necesitaremos.

— ¿Entonces qué deberíamos usar? —preguntaron los cuatro Toads.

—Nada —vino mi respuesta que temían—. Entraremos y usaremos cualquier cosa que encontremos.

—Luigi, —argumentó el Toad morado— no podemos simplemente ir indefensos mientras que la Princesa, eh… bueno… —se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Yo puedo manejar el frente —Peach se indignó—. La última fortaleza pudo haber estado vacía, pero el camino entero a aquí no lo estaba.

Los Toads intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y luego asintieron. Se alinearon detrás de Peach para entrar a la fortaleza. Me moví para seguirles, pero algo agarró mi brazo y me detuvo. Yoshi,

Me giré en mi eje hacia él. En una voz más baja, pregunté. — ¿Qué sucede, Yoshi?

—Uh-Um… —tembló.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté. Asintió rápidamente. No era la primera vez que sucedía esto—. Yoshi, está bien. Sólo espera aquí afuera a que nosotros regresemos.

— ¿Pero qué si algo sale mal? Cuestionó— Yo… he estado en esos antes.

—Eso es muy valiente de tu parte. —le tranquilicé. Eso era muy valiente de él, algo de lo que muchos de nosotros faltábamos. Y ser bravo era algo en lo que Mario sobresalía.

Aun, Yoshi negó con la cabeza. —No, sólo desesperado. Si no lo hiciera, ¿quién podría?

—Bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso aquí —le aseguré—. Nosotros podemos manejarlo.

—Pero… ¿qué si algo malo sucede ahí dentro?

Por un momento, no estaba seguro en cómo responderle. —Nos encargaremos de ello —forcé y sonreí para calmarlo. Los ojos azules, casi negros, de Yoshi estudiaron los míos. Estaban inundados de miedo. Él no podía entrar.

Aunque intentaría ir en contra de eso. —No puedo sólo… —susurró.

—Yoshi, quédate. Podemos manejar esto —sentí que me estaba diciendo esto tanto como se lo estaba diciendo a él.

De alguna forma, eso se las arregló para pacificar a Yoshi, al menos lo suficiente como para asentir y alejarse un poco. Asentí de vuelta y corrí dentro de la fortaleza de la pirámide, un poco detrás de los Toads y Peach.

Después de que había entrado, todo lo que podía ver eran grandes cantidades de arena, lo cual prácticamente cubría el suelo café. El camino pareció estar así durante un rato, así que comencé a esprintar de nuevo.

—Luigi, ¡no por ese camino! —gritó uno de los Toads.

Con un derrape, me paré y observé arriba. Los cuatro Toads estaban saltando en plataformas encima de mí. Peach se había pausado para observarme, antes de regresar su atención a un Huesitos que se acercaba. Un pequeño hechizo rosa se disparó, y encasilló a la pila de huesos en un cubo de hielo. El Toad verde saltó, alzó al bloque, y lo lanzó. En contacto con una pared, se destrozó en trocitos.

— ¡Apúrate, Luigi! —gritó Peach—. Los Toads siguen buscando Flores de Hielo.

Me tomó un suspiro escanear la habitación alrededor de mí, pero me di cuenta de algunos bloques que estaban formados juntos justo encima de una enorme montaña de arena. Corriendo ahí, salté en la plataforma e hice mi camino hacia los otros. Un Huesitos saltó casi cerca de mí y difícilmente me las arreglé para esquivarlo.

¡Oigan! —grité—. ¡Chicos se olvidaron de uno!

—Mi culpa —se disculpó el Toad amarillo—. Salté en aquél por accidente.

Sin nada más que repetir el ataque, salté sobre la resucitada cabeza del Koopa, la cual noqueó a la pila de huesos en trozos. De nuevo, después de que continué en el camino de plataformas, me las arreglé para llegar más arriba. Eventualmente, logré alcanzar al grupo, mientras que el Toad azul golpeaba un bloque que revelaba varias Flores de Hielo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! —celebró—. ¡Vengan todos! Tómenlas mientras están calientes! O, eh, frías, supongo.

Cada uno de los cuatro Toads y yo corrimos para tomar una Flor de Hielo. Con un brillo y un flash, los cinco teníamos nuestras ropas alteradas para incluir un azul brillante, y ahora significaban nuestra adquisición de poderes de hielo.

— ¡Demasiado frío! —anunció el Toad verde mientras que giraba alrededor y lanzaba dos bolas de hielo—. ¡Retruécano intencionado!

—O-Oye, cuidado —chilló el Toad morado—. ¡Casi me congelas!

Continuamos ascendiendo la pirámide, y el espacio alrededor de nosotros lentamente se fue estrechando mientras escalábamos. Peach congeló a la mayoría antes de que nosotros lo hiciésemos, y dejó uno a los Toads para que lo arrojasen. Un par de Vampílagos aparecieron, y las pequeñas bestias púrpura intentaron impedirnos el paso. Peach, sin embargo, se hizo cargo de la mayoría de ellos. Cualquier Vampílago del que ella no se hiciese cargo, era perseguido por una bola de hielo, con un ligero sonido de resquebrajo que sonaba debajo.

—Huh. Me hubiera imaginado que Bowser habría al menos intentado de darnos un poco más de duro trabajo sobre esto —murmuró la voz de Peach.

—Sea agradecida de que no lo hizo, Princesa —rio el Toad verde.

Es verdad. ¿Por qué Bowser no hubiera hecho a sus fuerzas aquí más fuertes? ¿Acaso Mario tendría algo que ver con eso? …Espera, no, eso sería admitir que ellos están interesados el uno en el otro, lo cual…

— ¡Luigi! ¡Cuidado! —gritó un Toad.

Difícilmente, lo procesé lo suficiente para girar y alejarme de un Vampílago. El Toad amarillo disparó una bola de hielo después de eso, y lo observó caerse al suelo.

—Fiu, gracias —dejé salir un suspiro.

—De nada —se rio por lo bajo el Toad amarillo.

— ¡No bajes la guardia, Luigi! —continuó el Toad morado, al tiempo que congelaba a otro Huesitos.

Asentí, pero seguía distraído por pensamientos parecidos. Mientras que la habitación se estrechaba, llegamos a una larga, puerta tachonada de naranja. Peach se volteó para vernos.

— ¿Todos están listos? —preguntó.

— ¡Definitivamente! —festejó el Toad amarillo y aplaudió.

— ¡Vamos a por ello! —soltó el Toad verde mientras que sostenía en el aíre sus puños.

El Toad azul saltó arriba y abajo. — ¡Este lugar ha sido tan sencillo! ¡Es genial!

Otra risa sonó y el Toad morado se metió, — ¡Bowser está faltando aquí!

Faltando. Distraído. Secuestrador. Tirano. Muerdo mi labio. ¿Cómo Mario podría posiblemente…?

— ¿Luigi? —Peach interrumpió mis pensamientos—. ¿Estás listo?

—Eh, s-sí —vino mi no-tan-segura respuesta—. Pero, ¿no creen que esto ha sido… bueno, demasiado sencillo?

—Tal vez, y mantendremos nuestra guardia alta —Peach concordó—. Aun así, sólo podemos continuar hacia adelante.

Mientras que seguía dudando, un solo asentimiento fue todo lo que la princesa necesitaba ver. Con una sonrisa socarrona, se regresó a la puerta abierta. Nuestro grupo marchó en una sola fila, y la puerta se cerró crujiendo detrás de nosotros. Nos hizo saltar, pero nos recuperamos rápidamente.

El camino adelante se movía ligeramente hacia arriba. Peach corrió hacía allá y se precipitó. Después de un par de gritos, los Toads y yo corrimos detrás de ella. Rápidamente, corrimos dentro de la habitación.

—Hmmm, ¿no hay nadie aquí? —cuestionó Peach mientras se movía en la habitación de amarillo oscuro, alumbrada por antorchas naranjas. Tenía forma de cono, y el espacio se estrechaba hasta llegar al techo.

—Princesa, ¡sea cuidadosa! —precavió el Toad azul.

Sus palabras habían apenas abandonado sus labios cuando Peach caminó en una tecla en el medio de la habitación. Abruptamente, una ligera ráfaga de aíre se hizo paso en la habitación. Las antorchas se apagaron repentinamente, y la habitación se oscureció. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado, mientras que lentamente, flamas azules misteriosamente volvían a encender las antorchas.

— ¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó nerviosamente el Toad verde—. Esto es t-tenebroso.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Miren allá! —chilló el Toad morado—. ¡Princesa, muévase de ahí!

Pasando a Peach, al final de la habitación, descansaba una larga pila de huesos que habían aparecido. Un par de bolas de fuego las rodearon, lo que causó que temblaran. Huesos que lentamente se armaron juntándose, en la figura de…

Era de Bowser… o de un Bowsitos.

Los huesos habían formado su figura, con collares de rojo flameante y bandas de brazo en donde las suyas normales deberían estar. Su caparazón estaba coloreado como carbón, con rojo tipo lava en los espacios sobrantes. Cabello carcomido había sido amarrado entre los astillados cuernos de su cabeza. De alguna forma, esta criatura tenía una vibra más siniestra que la del mismo Bowser.

— ¡¿B-B-Bowser?! —chilló el Toad azul—. ¿Está mu-muerto?

— ¿P-Puede eso ser verdad? —se preguntó el Toad amarillo—. ¿O se quitó el esqueleto?

En los hoyos negros en donde los ojos pertenecían, dos pequeñas orbes, las cuales parecían como bolas de fuego, repentinamente se encendieron. El Bowsitos se encorvó, y dejó salir un enorme rugido.

—Prepárense —dije, y esperé que los Toads pudiesen enfocarse.

—Princesa… Peach —vino la horrible, fantasmagórica voz de Bowsitos.

— ¿C…Cómo eso sabe…? —Peach comenzó a preguntar, pero guardó silencio.

—Felic…idades… por llegar… aquí —traqueteó la huesuda abominación—. Has… probado ser… más de una peste…de lo que originalmente planeamos —su discurso se había improvisado lentamente mientras continuaba.

—Me alegra exceder las especulaciones —se mofó la princesa.

—Rey Bowser había mencionado… que aún tenía términos por enviarte —sonó entre los resquebrajados huesos.

—No estoy remotamente interesada en ellos —soltó Peach.

—Ríndete aquí y ahora… y serás capaz de recuperar a Mario —Bowsitos resonaba mientras continuaba, y aparentemente ignoró cualquier otra cosa que Peach añadiera.

—No hemos cruzado todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para abandonarlo —la princesa apuntó—. Si Bowser quiere enviar amenazas vanas, que lo haga. Pero si se atreve a herir a Mario…

—Él vive —notificaron los huesos—. Díselo a su hermano. Podría… motivarlo de lo contrario.

¿Bowser estaba intentando que yo parase a Peach? ¿Por qué?

—De ninguna manera —refuté a lo que ofreció el monstruo de esqueleto—. El único camino hacia mi hermano será a través de ti y de cualquier otro que se meta en el camino.

Bowsitos giró su cabeza alrededor, y resonó mientras lo hizo. Los ojos como de bolas de fuego eran un poco más grandes ahora.

—Se preguntaba si en realidad te preocupabas por él —sonaron los huesos, más claros que antes—. Si lo hacías, tal vez pudo haber una mejor oportunidad, debiste aceptar el ofrecimiento. Ahora, no se pueden hacer negociaciones —Bowsitos soltó violentamente—. Ahora, decidiste que la guerra continúa.

—Igual nosotros.

Peach levantó su varita. Entonces disparó una bola de hielo rosa, la cual golpeó el pecho del Bowsitos. Se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás, con parte de los huesos ahora congelados.

—Rápido chicos —gritó el Toad morado—. ¡Tómenlo!

Los Toads se unieron, y dispararon un par de bolas de hielo en sucesión una a la otra, y congelaron más de Bowsitos. Estaba listo para lanzar uno propio, pero vacilé unos instantes.

— ¿Qué de-…? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Neblina púrpura se azotó alrededor de los huesos congelados y cortó los pedazos. Bowsitos dejó salir otro rugido y lanzó un hueso largo, el cual aterrizó justo al lado del Toad amarillo. Apenas se las arregló para saltar sobre él, y lanzar otra bola de hielo, antes de que el Toad se fuese hasta el enclaustrado techo.

— ¡Espera ahí! —dijo el Toad verde.

Bowsitos lanzó una bola de fuego, pero era de azul en vez de rojo o naranja. Mientras que los dos ataques colisionaron, ambos explotaron en una nube de humo y agua, y se cancelaron mutuamente.

—No es bueno —chilló el Toad amarillo, al tiempo que caía.

Bowsitos cayó en una carrera, y fue hacia nosotros. Peach se deslizó a un lado, e intentó realizar otro hechizo, le cual probó inefectividad al tiempo que una bola púrpura saltó fuera de Bowsitos. Los Toad verde y morado intentaron atacarlo con bolas de hielo, pero fueron noqueados por el monstruo de hueso, y perdieron sus habilidades de hielo mientras se golpeaban contra las paredes.

— ¡Viene otro! —gritó el Toad azul.

Mientras se redireccionaba y se acercaba a nosotros, el Toad azul tacleó al Toad amarillo de lado y yo salté fuera de su camino. Paró cerca a otra pared y se regresó.

— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! —Peach soltó y alzó su cetro de nuevo. Rápidamente, Bowsitos alzó su mano, la cual repentinamente se disparó y estuvo un rato en el aíre. El hueso de la garra colisionó contra Peach y la mandó a una pared.

— ¡Princesa! —los Toads gritaron al unísono. Ella se removió en su ataque, pero la garra huesuda sólo apretó su agarre, y la dejó inmóvil.

Irritado, me acerqué y disparé otra bola de hielo a Bowsitos, quien la canceló con otra bola de fuego.

—Él estaría decepcionado de ti —murmuró la criatura—. Él en verdad habría esperado que fueras más cooperativo, por su seguridad.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Se refería a Bowser o a Mario?

— ¡Luigi! —gritó Peach mientras que un hueso rápidamente se lanzó contra mi cabeza. Tropecé y golpeé al suelo.

Inclusive mientras hice una mueca de dolor por el golpe, sabía que acababa de perder mi poder extra de hielo. Con dos golpes más sucesivos, me forcé a mí mismo a levantarme. El Toad amarillo y azul rodaron en el suelo y tropezaron sobre la garra cercana a Peach.

— ¡No! —la princesa lloró en angustia.

Mientras tanto, se sentía como si la habitación estuviese dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Difícilmente, me di cuenta de que el Toad verde y morado estaban de vuelta parados e intentando pelear. Fuertemente, presioné mis manos contra mi cabeza para mantener a todo quieto de nuevo.

Reenfocado, moví mis manos para encontrarme con que Bowsitos casi aporrea a los dos Toads. Una rápida mirada me permitió de advertir a los otros dos mientras empujaban a la garra que sostenía a Peach contra la pared.

—El final ya está muy cerca —rugió el Bowsitos una vez más.

Rápidamente, corrí a una pared y me impulsé con ella. Lanzado al aíre, me moví al centro, para estar tan alto como podría. Entonces, me volteé y forcé a mis pies ir hacia abajo hasta Bowsitos. Brevemente, sentí un impulso de velocidad y poder, mientras que mis piernas se conectaban contra su cabeza. Un sonido de crack y un humo púrpura salieron.

Salté fuera de Bowsitos, quien falló al intentar atacar antes de lentamente caer en piezas. De forma breve, observé que una de sus manos sostenía otro hueso, preparado demasiado tarde para un ataque. Peach gritó al tiempo que repentinamente caía al suelo, junto con otra garra de Bowsitos. El humo púrpura se reunió alrededor de los huesos destrozados y los cubrió por completo, antes de disiparse lentamente.

— ¡Lo hiciste, Luigi! —celebró uno de los Toads. Antes de que pudiera decir cual, me senté de vuelta en el suelo y sentí a mis ojos cerrarse.

 _Él estaría muy decepcionado de ti. Se preguntaba si en verdad te preocupabas por él_

Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo y me encontré a mí mismo fuera de la pirámide. Yoshi estaba observándome, con una expresión claramente desconcertada clavada en su rostro inclusive cuando me levanté del suelo. Quizás lo hice demasiado rápido, desde que sentí una vertiginosa sensación llenar mi cabeza de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté y lentamente fui de vuelta al suelo.

—Colapsaste después de derrotar a Bowsitos —explicó Yoshi—. Te dio una buena golpiza en la cabeza para recordarle.

Cuidadosamente, toqué mi cabeza, en donde mi gorro no estaba. En vez de eso, sentí una larga venda a través de mi cabello, el cual seguía doliéndome.

—Descansa —Yoshi insistió, y me pasó mi gorro—. Los Toads y Peach están intentando averiguar algo sobre el Castillo de Bowser.

Mis ojos pasaron de estar cerrados a abrirse repentinamente.

— ¿Y bien? —demandé—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está Mario bien? ¿Acaso Bowser se metió con él? ¿Podemos sacarlo?

Yoshi sacudió la cabeza. —Aún están checándolo.

Gentilmente, me levanté del suelo de nuevo. Esta vez, Yoshi rodeó su brazo alrededor de mí para ayudarme. Entonces se sentó a mi lado, prácticamente sobre mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Todavía algo dolorido, pero estaré bien —le tranquilicé.

De forma rara, Yoshi sacudió la cabeza. —No de esa manera. Me refería con lo de Mario.

Confundido, parpadeé y arqueé una ceja hacía Yoshi. Mantuvo sus brazos contra mí, y sostuvo el contacto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Parecías en verdad preocupado por él antes —Yoshi me recordó—. Y ahora, lo haces de nuevo, y te asustaste por él. Extraño a Mario también, pero ni siquiera yo me estoy poniendo tan aterrado como tú.

—Fue raptado, Yoshi —clarifiqué—. Por supuesto que estoy preocupado por él.

—Eso no es a lo que me refería.

El dinosaurio verde me estudió cuidadosamente. Sus ojos buscaron a los míos, y rogaron por respuestas que me negaba a darle. Yoshi posiblemente no podría comprender… él en verdad no pensaría en lo que estoy escondiendo.

—Sólo estoy en verdad preocupado por él, Yoshi. —persistí.

Yoshi esperó un poco más antes de ponerme atrás con él, y entonces se levantó conmigo. Le tomó un minuto para mantenerme firme, pero se las arregló.

—Me lo puedes decir cualquier otro rato, entonces —musitó Yoshi y me dio un abrazo apretado—. Mario querría que lo esperara también. Él te confiaría cualquier cosa que sepas.

La última parte empeoró mi dolor de cabeza. Yoshi no podía saber de eso. No, eso sólo era yo malinterpretándolo. Pero este dinosaurio me conoce mejor que eso. Estoy escondiéndole algo… y a todos los demás. Algo que Mario no me confió. Y aunque aún sigo sin saber sobre la letra, he decidido encarar la situación, y considerar que mi hermano está enamorado con un monstruo literal. Y que eso provoca un temblor que se va por todo mi cuerpo y sobre el de Yoshi.

— ¿Luigi? —pregunta, sacándome del abrazo—. ¿Era eso…?

— ¡Chicos! —llamó el Toad azul—. ¡Chicos, tenemos noticias!

— ¿Eh? —fue todo lo que puede decir.

—Nos han enviado un mensaje del castillo, —explicó el Toad verde—. ¡Están casi listos con el intento de escape!

— ¡Mario podría estar libre muy pronto! —exclamó el Toad amarillo—. ¿No es eso genial?

Hay un poco de esperanza a través de todos, e intercambiamos sonrisas y suspiros de alivio. Aunque las mías se drenan por un minuto. La única pregunta en mi cabeza: ¿acaso Mario querrá irse?

—También tenemos noticias de nuestro castillo —añadió el Toad morado—. Hay un visitante que estará pronto por la Princesa Peach.

— ¿Visitante? —preguntó Yoshi.

—Sí, esta también era mi reacción —suspiró Peach, pero continuó sonriendo—. Oh bueno, hemos enfrentado unos cuantos retos duros. Podríamos utilizar un poco de reagrupamiento.

Yoshi y los Toads asintieron en acorde. Peach fue acerca de regresar de nuevo a su castillo, pero permanecí colgado en los pensamientos que giraban en mi mente. Aunque, ella estaba definitivamente mal, por lo que sabía.

Los retos que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora han sido muy sencillos comparados con lo que aún sigue al frente.

* * *

…

Bueno, ¿mucho morbo, Luigi? De nuevo entonces, batallar a los no-muertos puede hacerle eso a las personas, ¿huh?

Pero sí, este capítulo tomó algún tiempo para sacarlo, desde que, ¡hey, cosas sucedieron! Luigi sabe algunas cosas, Yoshi sabe un paso o dos menos, Peach sabe lo que necesita saber, y… bueno, los Toads saben ayudar aquí y allá. Y, y Bowsitos fue un jefe encantador de utilizar; era difícil tomar un personaje que fuese con el desierto y que estaría en el ejército de Bowser. Me figuré, desde que estamos hasta aquí con magia, ¿por qué no utilizarlo? (Luigi considera a Bowsitos como un monstruo ya que Luigi considera unas cuantas otras cosas inhumanas monstruos… en este caso, no está del todo equivocado.

Lo lamento si las itálicas eran confusas. Una parte de mí pensó que era más sencillo que citar a Luigi mientras leía la carta. Y por ese desastre masivo que Luigi estaba teniendo. Tiene problemas. Ja, estoy bromeando. (Mayoritariamente.) Quería ser capaz de citar un capítulo previo lo suficiente para que los lectores no tuviesen que ir atrás y leerlo palabra por palabra (Pero si lo hacen, ¡es del capítulo dos! Perdón.) Los amo a todos por leer esto y estoy intentando no sobresaturarlos, lo que estoy alrededor de 60,000 palabras demasiado tarde de evitar probablemente, ups.

De cualquier forma, espero que a todos ustedes les hayan gustado Luigi y Peach, porque ellos van a tener roles importantes. Whoops, sorpresa, aunque no realmente; ellos van a hacer lo mismo de ahora en adelante, pero también tendrán un enfoque más fuerte, también conocido como, ¡MÁS CAPÍTULOS! (No lo estaban leyendo por el pairing, ¿verdad? …Qué dicen, ¿si lo hacían?) Pero, este grupo tendrá un poco de descanso, desde que el próximo capítulo se lidera a la pareja principal. (¿Ven? Estoy con ustedes, compañeros shippers. La gente sigue shippeando a la pareja, ¿verdad? … ¿A qué se refieren con que estaban aquí por la trama?)

De acuerdo, he hablado suficiente. Si tienes la energía/tiempo suficiente, déjame saber lo que piensas sobre el capítulo/historia hasta aquí. Tus palabras le dan más poder a las mías. ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Y bueno, creo que no me volveré a aparecer por aquí hasta mediados de septiembre, así como en ninguna de mis otras historias (ironía que Echo va a estar en histus todo agosto ¬¬ ) y pues... eh, me obligaron a irme a otro lugar y a partir de mañana es probable que no tenga acceso a internet, seriously, that's tug life (okno.)_

 _Y emmm, bueno, supongo que no pude dejarlos sin esa parte, sobretodo por lo ocurrido con Luigi, ¿a qué no? *guiño**guiño* definitivamente, debía traducir todo aquello antes de despedirme del mundo como lo conozco, además de que regresando no tendré TANTO tiempo como el que usualmente tenía ahora._

 _¡Bye-bye!_

 _-gemini in tauro, 1 de agosto de 2016-_


	15. Un Brote

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Lo que carece de tamaño, lo repone con intensidad. Prepárense, aquí viene un capítulo largo.

…

* * *

Buenos Días Mario,

Lamento no poder quedarme contigo hasta que despertaras. Un par de mis tropas se presentaron a mi puerta y preguntaron por mi presencia. Así que el deber llama.

Espero que hayas dormido bien. Anoche no te moviste realmente y rodaste mientras estaba despierto, así que pensé que estuviste bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque estoy preocupado y siento que debería haber intentado quedarme más, por si acaso.

Pero, estás esta mañana, aún sonando dormido, y te ves bien, por lo que sigo insistiéndome que estás bien. La verdad es que, sigo preocupado por lo que me dijiste. No me malinterpretes; estoy contento que estemos en la misma página ahora. Es sólo que quiero saber más y ver de qué otra forma puedo ayudarte. No quiero que te sientas miserable cada vez que intentas dormir.

Entonces de nuevo, eso te llevó a pasar la noche conmigo, así que… ¿tal vez haya algunos beneficios? (No me mires así, estoy bromeando. Mayoritariamente.)

Aunque de verdad, disfruté hablar contigo anoche. No fue demasiado, y estuve transformando asuntos serios en cosas sin sentido, pero estaba alegre de compartir la noche, con las diferentes historias y tópicos. Excepto tal vez sobre aquél torneo de tenis. Eso fue demasiado… lo lamento.

Y no pretendo sonar muy meloso u obsesivo, pero te ves lindo mientras duermes. Enredaste todas las cobijas a tu alrededor, como si estuvieras envuelto en un pequeño capullo de sábanas rojas. También, tu cabello está alborotado, pero me gusta la forma en la que luce. Está como peinado para un lado y le da un toque natural que no puedo describir del todo. Está un poco salvaje, supongo.

Perdona, no tenías que leer todo eso, pero no puedo arrancarlo ahora. Por lo que, el secreto ha salido, estoy perdido por ti. (Por si es que uno de nosotros tuviera dudas.) De hecho, siento que en verdad estamos yendo en una buena dirección. ¿Sientes que nos estamos acercando? Quiero decir, obviamente, desde que estamos saliendo, pero sólo me preguntaba qué tan buena era nuestra conexión.

Nope, estaba divagando, suficiente de eso. Kamek debería llegar más tarde contigo con el desayuno. Yo comeré después, pero me aseguré que pudiera traértelo cuando tuviese oportunidad. De esa forma no tendremos que preocuparnos de que alguien vaya entrar y… bueno, puedes imaginarte los detalles.

De cualquier forma, necesito irme. Hay un par de cosas en mi agenda el día de hoy, y necesito hablar con los hermanos Boomerang, Battalion, Rex troopers, y los escuadrones Cheep-cheep. No de que tengas que saberlo, pero aparentemente te estoy diciendo todo hoy.

Gracias de nuevo por probar conmigo la noche, y si ayudé en algo, estoy alegre de hacerlo. Han pasado años de que he tenido eso con alguien, estar conectado. Y ahora que no nos estamos golpeando el uno al otro, es mucho más sencillo hablar contigo.

De acuerdo, en verdad tengo que irme. No te preocupes, regresaré luego para continuar haciéndonos extrañamente cómodos. ¡Soy bueno en eso!

Con amor,

Bowser.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Mientras me abroché el collar, me quedé viendo a la carta que dejé para él en la almohada. Mis ojos se movieron de la almohada hacia él y de regreso, mientras suspiraba entre las sábanas de color rojo oscuro.

Aunque ya llevaba rato levantado, no me pude ir tan rápido. Él estaba cómodo aquí, seguro. Y quería que continuase de esa manera.

Un golpe de la puerta. —Amo Bowser, señor —vino la grave voz de un Rex—. Ha pasado media hora desde que me dijo que venía. Las tropas podrían necesitar su presencia pronto.

—Sí, ya voy —llamé y crucé mi habitación. Parte de mí debió ser más contundente, pero no quería despertar a Mario.

¿Pero debería? Siempre que tengamos otro momento juntos, ¿debería despertarlo? Todo lo que necesito es halarle con mi nariz un poco, darle un beso rápido y estaremos listos para irnos. Él podría continuar durmiendo o sería mejor que se quedase despierto y alerta.

Aun así, no me imagino que haya dormido tan bien como lo hizo en este momento. Kamek debería ser capaz de pararlo dentro de poco de cualquier forma.

Reluctantemente, mi mano envolvió la cerradura y salí.

Con un giro me di vuelta para encarar a un soldado Rex que había venido a escoltarme. Nada fuera de lo ordinario con él: escamas púrpuras que cubrían su cuerpo, estómago naranja y pequeño, alas picudas, botas rojas, cuerno en la nariz, dos pequeños picos en la cola, ojos pequeños y un par de prominentes colmillos en cada lado de la boca.

— ¿Está todo bien, Su Majestad? —preguntó.

—Bien, bien —murmuré—. Sólo un poco lento esta mañana. No tuve mucho descanso.

El Rex asintió y se movió para guiarme de vuelta debajo escaleras, pero se paró en seco mientras Junior aparecía.

—Días papá —dijo cálidamente, pero tomó nota del Rex trooper que se había mostrado—. Los Koopalings te estaban buscando.

—Diles que iré más tarde —le dije a Junior—. Estoy yendo tarde y tengo otras tres tropas que me necesitan también.

— ¿Por qué vas tarde? —preguntó Junior—. Creí que estabas despierto desde hace rato.

—Fue una larga noche, Junior, no te preocupes por eso —apuré mi respuesta y le hice señas al niño para que nos siguiera escaleras abajo.

Junios nos siguió, pero continuó trayendo conversaciones. —Hay unos cuantos Koopas que se están preguntando si estás bien, últimamente, papá.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

El niño se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, los Koopalings me dijeron que ellos dicen que has estado actuando raro últimamente —explicó—. Capturaste a Mario en vez de a Peach, lo usaste como una excusa para comenzar una guerra, no asesinaste a Mario, encerraste a muchas personas que hicieron el intento, ordenaste a todos alejarse de esos tipos…

—Y es un plan fuerte en proceso —le corté.

—Los Koopas no lo creen. Creen que estás haciendo muchas cosas diferentes de lo usual —Junior continuó—. Ellos creen que Peach hubiera sido una mejor excusa para tomar ya el reino.

—Ya hemos intentado esta ruta antes —gruñí—. Cometí el error antes, pero esto funciona lo suficientemente bien. Peach siempre es rescatada por Mario, así que con él aquí, podemos intentar voltear las cartas en eso —me pellizqué entre las cejas y dejé salir un hondo suspiro—. Estoy improvisando, pero no es un mal plan. ¿Por qué es eso tan difícil de seguir?

Honestamente, no estaba esperando que mi hijo tuviese una respuesta a eso, pero necesitaba dejarlo en alguna parte. El chismeo generalmente no me aterra, pero últimamente, ha estado golpeando más fuerte de lo usual y respirando lentamente en la verdad.

Bajé los últimos dos escalones y salí de las escaleras detrás del Rex y Junior. Caminamos a través de unas paredes pedregosas a la derecha, entonces a la izquierda, e hicimos nuestro camino a una puerta imponente. El Rex caminó dentro, y me volteé para encarar a Junior, está quieto y observando a sus pies.

—Sabes que lo estoy intentando, ¿verdad hijo?

Me observó a mí, y tiró abajo su mano. —Seguro, papá, pero… has estado diferente últimamente. Algo de eso es una buena diferencia, y te vez realmente feliz en algunos días, pero en otras veces es diferente. Y siento como que estás intentando esconder algo de mí algunas veces.

Si es tan obvio para él, es tan obvio y punto. Aíre pasó a través de mi nariz y suavemente exhalé.

—Podrías estar correcto, Junior —asentí—. Deberíamos tener una conversación después. Envía mi mensaje a los Koopalings y te veré a las ocho más tarde.

—Ok, lo haré, papá —asintió y se regresó, pero lo agarré para detenerlo por un momento.

— ¿Cómo han estado Lemmy e Iggy? —pregunté y volteé al niño de nuevo para verme.

—Están despiertos, y mejor —Junior reportó.

—Bien. ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió exactamente?

—Lemmy no puede recordar nada exactamente, pero usualmente asiente a lo que la gente le cuenta. Iggy recuerda sólo estar trabajando en la puerta, un flash, pasos, y eso es todo.

Mi garra pasó a través de mi cabello; sabía que era el Magikoopa Rojo, pero sin saber mucho más, no podía hacer mucho sobre el tema. Él no era el único que vestía una túnica roja, lo cual haría intentar encontrarlo difícil.

Aun así, sacudí mi cabeza. —De acuerdo, gracias hijo. Ve, te veré más tarde —y me agaché para darle un abrazo—. Mantendrás a esos Koopalings en orden por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, papá —me abrazó de vuelta y corrió con una sonrisa casi de inmediato.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, seguí al Rex dentro y encontré a los troopers dentro mientras corrían a través de la espaciosa habitación, practicando formaciones y métodos tácticos. Había unos cuantos obstáculos, la mayoría eran para espacios abiertos y varias plataformas de acero, puestas para simular el ambiente como de montaña en el cual ellos serían alojados.

—Entonces, ¿para qué estoy aquí? —preguntó.

El Rex comenzó. —Bueno señor…

— ¡Para ahí! —espetó una voz más profunda—. Yo lo haré desde aquí.

Asintió y se alejó al tiempo que otro Rex se acercaba. Un par de cosas en este Rex estaban particularmente diferentes. Él tenía escamas rojas mientras que el típico color era púrpura, un estómago blanco donde debería ser naranja, unas alas tan largas que sería en verdad capaz de volar con ellas, ojos verdes más abiertos, botas blancas, y tres colas picudas en vez de dos.

—Hola, milord Bowser —me… ronroneó—. Mi nombre es Nix, pero puede llamarme de cualquier forma que guste.

—Eh, hola —vino mi flácida respuesta—. Nix es sencillo.

—Encantador, bien. Eso debería esperar —lamió sus labios y bajó sus ojos.

—Em… ¿estás a cargo?

—Si le gustaría, podría estarlo —sugirió con un rápido pestañeo.

— ¿Qué? Es una respuesta de sí o no.

—Oh, no se preocupe, tengo… cierta autoridad aquí —murmuró observándome de arriba abajo—. Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo he visto en carne, señor.

Mis cejas se alzaron y ladeé mi cabeza un poco. —…Claro, así que, ¿para qué me llamaron?

—Algunos de nosotros fuimos requeridos para ir cerca de la Playa, no sólo por las montañas —me informó—. Estábamos esperando que pudiera —observó mis brazos y bajó un poco sus ojos antes de regresar a mi rostro—… darnos algunos consejos tácticos. Además de otras cosas, por supuesto.

—Claro, ¿supongo? ¿Necesitan que esto sea de inmediato?

—Oh, sí —ronroneó—. Sí en lo absoluto, milord.

Me removí incómodo en mi posición y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Este Rex actuaba… raramente, por no decir menos. Rápidamente, observé de vuelta a él para revalorarlo cuando un pequeño broche de mi emblema atrapó mi atención. Estaba puesto en su zapato derecho, difícilmente notable, pero definitivamente ahí.

— ¿Ve algo que le guste, señor? —soltó una ligera risa.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo y parpadeé hacia él. —Sólo muéstrame lo que necesitas.

—Por supuesto —murmuró y me pidió que lo siguiera con un dedo—. Por aquí.

Con un suspiro exasperado, caminé detrás de él.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

El clic de la puerta, además de una chirriante apertura, me despertó al tiempo que arrojé las sábanas sobre mi cabeza.

—Relájate —vino la apática voz de Kamek—. Sólo soy yo. Bowser quería que le trajese una bandeja de desayuno aquí.

El sonido de una bandeja al final de la habitación confirmó eso.

—Ser un confidente de esta relación es tan gratificante —murmuró para sí al tiempo que volvía a salir de la habitación.

Con una risa, quité de nuevo las sábanas de mi cabeza y escuché un papel caerse. Me volteé a la almohada a mi lado para ver una pequeña nota escrita en ella. Tan pronto mis ojos registraron mi nombre, tomé la nota y la leí.

Bowser había escrito un poco, de una carta de amor, para mí, explicando acerca de enviar a Kamek, en dónde estaba, y que había disfrutado nuestra noche juntos. Mis manos temblaban mientras la leía, y mi corazón saltaba, pero entonces se hundió.

Él estaba feliz sólo de tenerme aquí, sólo de estar a mi lado.

Hubo un sonido proveniente de la bandeja y salté fuera de la cama. Era en una pequeña y redonda mesa del lado opuesto de la habitación, con una bandeja más larga que cubría su superficie. Tomé mi sombrero de la mesa de noche, cepillé mi cabello con mi mano, y me puse el sombrero. Lentamente, me acerqué a la bandeja y quité la tapa.

— ¡Rayos! —vino un gritito—. O-Oh. Mario, sólo eres tú. Fiu.

El Toad Rojo saltó fuera de la bandeja de comida y rio. Había varios platos vacíos, al lado de varios trozos de comida que estaban desgarrados y deshechos, con salsas esparcidas alrededor de la bandeja y servilletas embardunadas.

— ¿Así que te las arreglaste para meterte en la habitación de Bowser también? —mi mano colisionó con la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Me observó con una sonrisa brillante—. ¡Buen trabajo! Buenas mentes, ¿eh?

—Sí, claro —ni siquiera cerca.

—Bueno, es el lugar perfecto para prepararnos para nuestro intento de escape —asintió el Toad Rojo.

—Espera. Sólo… ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste debajo de esa bandeja? —tuve que preguntar.

—Oh, eh, por un rato —se ponderó—. ¡Lo suficiente como para tener un excelente festín! Aunque, no sabía que estarías aquí; te hubiera salvado algo.

Parte de mí estaba extrañado ante el hecho de que era para mí, pero forcé una sonrisa y asentí hacia él al tiempo que pateaba la descartada tapa.

—Es muy a prueba de sonido aquí también, y lo probé antes de meterme —explicó—. Debe ser tan durable para mantener la comida caliente… ¡suerte para mí!

—Qué bueno —reí por lo bajo.

Repentinamente su rostro se volvió serio y su puño se abrió. —De acuerdo, aún tengo la varita Magikoopa en caso de emergencias, pero estamos buscando una salida limpia —el Toad Rojo buscó en sus vestiduras y sacó una Súper Capa.

— ¿En dónde la conseguiste? —pregunté, no conteniendo mi asombro.

—Tomó años encontrar una, pero la traje conmigo del castillo de Peach antes de venir —el Toad Rojo explicó—. Recuerda, puedes volar indefinidamente con ella, así que en el segundo en el que toquemos el suelo, estaremos rodeados de enemigos.

—El camino al techo está bajando el pasillo —expliqué—. Podemos obtener una buena distancia antes de que nos vean caer. Y después de eso, pelearemos para limpiar un poco de distancia y…

—Mario, estaremos idiotas si tuviéramos que pelear a la armada de Bowser sólo con Capas —interrumpió el Toad—. Hay una pipa secreta, una Zona Secreta, que está escondida en la base del más alto de los volcanes. Podemos tomarla para buscar el camino a las Praderas.

Mi boca se abrió. —Estaríamos cerca de casa.

El Toad Rojo asintió, pero añadió gravemente. —Es de una sola usanza, así que necesitamos ir juntos y asegurarnos de que no somos seguidos. Y esta es la única Súper Capa que se ha encontrado en años, Mario; tan rápido como el enemigo te ataca, se va.

Lentamente, asentí. No evadiríamos ataques enemigos. Necesitaríamos literalmente correr desde nuestro punto de aterrizaje e irnos directo a la Zona secreta,

—Para serte sincero —el Toad Rojo comenzó—, en realidad tenía una idea completamente diferente formada cuando aún me preparaba para rescatarte. Tenían palabra de que estabas aquí en el castillo y me enviaron las grabaciones cualquiera que tenían de la Zona Secreta —se rascó la cabeza—. Honestamente, incluso yo estoy sorprendido de cuántos intentos la gente ha hecho para rescatar a Peach, pero entonces fallan y usualmente terminan dejándotelo a ti.

Los intentos fallidos de recuperar a Peach dejaron un peso pesado en mi mente; nuestras oportunidades de éxito eran virtualmente inexistentes. Y sentía miedo por este Toad, quien pagaría por consecuencias más pronunciadas de las que yo lo haría. Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo has hecho bien, Toad —le felicité—, pero esto no vale la pena. Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que más ayuda venga. No quiero que te arriesgues a ti mismo por mí.

Me observó y sonrió. —Eso es algo que Peach nos ordenaría a hacer también. Pero si no me hubiera preparado para esto, Mario, si no estuviera tan seguro de mí mismo, seguiríamos esperando —su expresión cambió a una más determinada—. No te estoy dejando aquí. Eres nuestra mejor oportunidad y ya todos están arriesgando todo lo que tienen para venir a encontrarte. He venido a este largo, y no voy a desertar.

Sostuvo la Súper Capa frente a mí.

—Cuando estés listo, Mario.

Mis ojos observaron alrededor de la habitación por un momento; no para acordarme de cada detalle, pero para tener para mí un buen recordatorio de que Bowser me había traído aquí por sí mismo. Había abierto cada parte de su corazón sin cuestionamientos. El Rey Koopa arriesgó los deseos de su propia gente, de las ideas con las que ha alimentado a su reino, por mí.

Pero este lugar no era casa.

Con un suspiro hondo, metí la carta de Bowser y la aseguré en mis overoles. El Toad Rojo me sonrió de nuevo cuando mi mano se alzó y tomó la Súper Capa. Con un ligero flash, la Súper Capa se había dividido a sí misma y se había transformado en dos largas capas amarillas. Capas. El Toad y yo nos pusimos las dichas alrededor de nuestros cuellos y tobillos y asentimos el uno al otro.

—De acuerdo, ahora apurémonos —el Toad Rojo dijo al tiempo que corrimos fuera de la habitación de Bowser por los corredores.

Lo guié a las puertas del techo y las abrimos a la siguiente escalinata. Nuestro paso es rápido y no checamos a nadie más que pudiera estar siguiéndonos. Las capas se abrieron detrás de nosotros al tiempo que avanzábamos de un paso al siguiente.

Rápidamente, llegamos por completo a la parte del techo abierto y corrimos a fuera. El techo es lo suficientemente largo antes de correr; es perfecto para crear un momento.

Difícilmente pausamos mientras nos re direccionamos de las escaleras, en la dirección del volcán más alto. — ¿Listo? ¡Ya! —me escucho a mí mismo fritar mientras corremos, con cualquier energía que pudiéramos dar.

Nuestras capas golpean al viento detrás de nosotros y mantuvimos nuestros ojos en el borde. Apenas llegamos ahí, saltamos sobre él y tomamos nuestras capas con nuestras manos.

Después de que estamos en el aíre, tenemos un pequeño segundo de vuelo antes de sentir la gravedad empujarnos abajo al suelo. Mis manos se aferran a la capa, y observo como el suelo se acerca.

Formando una figura de burbuja, la capa atrapa el viendo y me da un salto, regresándome al cielo.

Con una rápida mirada, observo al Toad volar pasándome, capaz de ir más allá con menos peso. Ríe mientras nos balanceamos a través del cielo, hacia el volcán.

Lentamente, estamos ajustando nuestro peso y descendiendo de las nubes oscuras y suaves que se alinean en el cielo negro.

Estamos cerca del volcán y casi en el suelo cuando escucho un boom desde la distancia. Un disparo de cañón.

Con sólo segundos de registrarlo en mi mente, una bala de cañón viene difícilmente evadiéndonos. Otra más viene, justo sobre nosotros.

La tercera, sin embargo, golpea la capa del Toad Rojo, y en un flash, se va, cae al suelo.

Difícilmente algo llega a mi mente al tiempo que voy en picada hacia el Toad. Su caída es rápida, pero es ligero, y mi caída, incluso con la capa alentando mi descenso, es más rápida.

Mis brazos se abrieron al tiempo que alcancé al Toad. Se afianza de mí al tiempo que vuelvo a tomar la capa. Estamos cerca del suelo y extiendo la capa para volver a elevarnos. Los disparos de cañón continúan en la distancia.

Justo en el momento en el que rozamos el suelo, una bola de cañón se lanza exactamente en mi capa. Se va en un flash y el Toad y yo nos giramos un poco antes de que golpeemos duro el suelo.

Nos levantamos del suelo, y tomo mi brazo. Dolor, pero no roto. No era de tanta altura. Observo alrededor y la base masiva del volcán está a sólo un poco de distancia.

— ¡Estamos ahí, Mario! —el Toad Rojo se alegra—. ¡Estamos justo ahí!

Un disparo agudo se escucha detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos en nuestro eje para encontrar una armada de Koopas con Bob-ombas, Magikoopas, y Hermanos Hammer persiguiéndonos.

El Toad verde saca su varita y dispara un hechizo. El encantamiento viene con varios colores y formas mientras golpea al suelo. Un sonido seco y la Koopa Troop se detiene al tiempo que la tierra frente a ellos se alza.

Una pared de piedra nos alza y el Toad me toma para continuar corriendo. Me volteo al tiempo que continua , y me paro para ver una sola vez que ninguno de los Koopas nos venga siguiendo.

Una vez que hemos alcanzado la base del volcán, noté un círculo de marcas que formaban la figura de una puerta. Con otro movimiento de su varita, el Toad Rojo apela otro hechizo para quitarle el sello a la base y, abriéndolo, la Zona Secreta del volcán es revelada.

Rápidamente, nos metemos dentro y el Toad vuelve a mover la varita para sellar al volcán detrás de nosotros. Lo tapa justo antes de que rocas se cerraran e iluminaran el interior. Es una tenebrosa y roja caverna, con ligeras marcas en las paredes alrededor de nosotros. Frente a nosotros, veo una Pipa Secreta, lista sólo para un uso.

—Mario, vámonos a casa —el Toad Rojo felizmente chilla mientras caminamos hacia la pipa.

— ¡Alto! —exige una voz. Imposible.

Nos volteamos y un solo Koopa Troopa se para opuestamente a nosotros. Sostiene una varita, sus manos tiemblan. Él no está entrenado para usarla apropiadamente.

— ¡No se muevan! —ordena.

—Estás en desventaja —razono—. Tenemos también una varita, y hay dos de nosotros. Ríndete ahora y…

Mis palabras no se terminan ya que se dispara un hechizo. El Koopa vuela hacia atrás mientras que su varita sale disparada y golpea la pared de la caverna.

Estoy demasiado estupefacto por un momento, pero me volteé para observar cómo el Toad Rojo baja su varita. Alza su mano frente a mí.

—Mario, ¿estás ahí? ¡Los Koopas de Bowser no son gente con la que puedas razonar! —duramente me recordó—. ¿Recuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza y me quedo viendo al Toad, quien palmeó mi brazo ligeramente.

—Es difícil recordarlo algunas veces, lo sé —asintió—. Hay algunos Koopas con los que has trabajado, algunos que no trabajan para Bowser. Pero ese definitivamente no era uno de ellos.

Por un momento, observé de vuelta y noté al Koopa sobre su espalda. Con un estrabismo, me di cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. Me devolví al Toad Rojo y asentí.

—Vamos a casa.

Juntos, saltamos en la Pipa Secreta y nos hundimos en su abismo negro, su santuario.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Mi mano golpeó la puerta para abrirla y corrí fuera de la escalinata. Kamek intentó llamarme de vuelta, pero me negué a escuchar. Con un rugido, golpeé la pared al lado de mi habitación, la cual había sido dejada abierta.

Reportes habían volado por todo el castillo en el segundo en el que alguien notó el escape de Mario, pero no quería creerlo. Él no lo haría. Pero lo hizo.

Mis dientes estaban rechinando, y humo se alzaba de mis orificios nasales. Agua quemaba mis ojos.

Kamek tomó ligeramente mi brazo. —Lo lamento, señor.

— ¡Una vez! —rujo. Con un jadeo, bajo la voz, pero no es tanto, ya que sigo gritando—. Rapto a esa maldita princesa repetidas veces, y él siempre está ahí para rescatarla. Finalmente, lo tengo aquí, le digo, doy, todo, ¿y escapa? —mis garras se clavan en el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Por qué?

Ninguna respuesta fue traída al tema, y Kamek simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—Señor…

—No. ¡Quiero respuestas! Quiero saber por qué Mario, mi novio, decidió escapar después de que lo mantuve aquí. Yo…

— ¿Tu _qué_ cosa?

Mis ojos casi se caen de mi rostro al tiempo que se abren grandes. Kamek saltó y ambos nos viramos lentamente. La voz de Ludwig sonó. La mano de Morton se calló de la perilla.

A sólo un par de pasos, Junior y los siete Koopalings estaban fuera de la habitación del niño, bocas abiertas, y todos los ojos en mí. Ligeramente, intercambié una mirada con Kamek, quien niega con la cabeza, y nos giramos ambos para encararlos.

* * *

…

Wow. Qué desconcertante ¿eh? ¡Definitivamente no les encontraba uso a los Rex Troopers para esta historia!

Sí, Mario y Rojo escaparon. Sí, Junior y los Koopalings escucharon eso. Sí, Bowser está teniendo un día terrible. ¡¿Acaso no fue un capítulo muy divertido?!

Muy de superficie, conozcan a Nix, un Rex nombrado apropiadamente que tiene cierto lado gentil por su Rey Koopa. Lo realicé gracias al Yoshi Negro (y en parte después de un Yoshi alado) porque el diseño era increíble en mi mente. Él se mostrará con el resto de los personajes… después.

Super Mario World ha sucedido de quedarse atrapado en mi mente lo suficiente como para tener a la Súper Capa siendo utilizada en el escape. Me estaba intentando decidir entre eso y la Súper Pluma para el escape crítico, pero decidí que la Capa no se ha visto mucho además de las reflexiones de Mario desde hace tiempo. Aparentemente, los creadores de Súper Mario 3D Land encararon la misma alternativa y se fueron a con la Súper Pluma. ¡Buena elección!

Oh, y era intencional el repentinamente cambiar a la perspectiva en presente durante el intento de escape; quería que hubiera más acción en el vuelo de Mario, y dar un pequeño sentimiento de, "¿lo lograrán?" mientras el lector continuaba. (Por supuesto que lo harían, pero por el momento, era muy asfixiante.)

Entonces, Mario y Rojo están de camino al Castillo de Peach, ¡que es en dónde exactamente aparecerán los otros! ¿La aventura más corta de siempre? ¡Hurra! …Bueno, no tanto. Peach aún tiene a un reino por restaurarle el orden, y Bowser aún están teniendo mucho control de los territorios. Pero oye, ¡los héroes casi tienen a su as de vuelta! Bowser podría no estar rindiéndose, pero va a tener que realizar algunas explicaciones. Whoops.

Pero eso lo hará por ahora. Tengo que guardar la intensidad. ¡Por favor permíteme saber lo que piensas del capítulo y la historia hasta ahora, con un mensaje o review! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

PD: McDonald's tiene un nuevo comercial titulado "Archenemies," en el cual héroes icónicos y villanos están llevándose bien y esparciendo amor. Y hay un ligero momento en el que Mario y Bowser aparecen, y Mario presenta a una Piraña en conserva que dispara corazones de fuego, y Bowser sonríe y ríe con él. Ahora, eso no se suponía que sería realmente un momento de Bowsario shipping, pero lo es totalmente. ESTÁ ESPARCIÉNDOSE POR EL MUNDO CHICOS. ¡MANTÉNGANSE SHIPPEANDO!

 _Okey, en verdad lamento haberme ausentado tanto. Tuve todo el mes de agosto ocupada, como pueden ver, y no estuve muy activa en este sitio, que digamos. Pues… sí, finalizando agosto actualicé un par de historias y en septiembre hice lo mismo con otro par, pero eso no me quita lo ocupada. Dije que en este año no tendría tanto tiempo como lo tuve antes de agosto, pero supongo que nada se hace._

 _¡Gracias por leer, espero traer el capítulo traducido pronto!_

 _—gemini in tauro, 21 de septiembre de 2016—_


	16. Una Audición

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¿Quién quería una caída y sentimientos? ¿Alguien? ¿Todos? ¿Nadie? Ok, ahí vienen de todas formas.

…

* * *

Decir la verdad era encarar un juicio.

Esconderlo se veía como la mejor opción.

Incluso con todo fuera y expuesto,

Tienes media oportunidad para probarnos ciertos.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

El Toad Rojo y yo saltamos fuera de la pipa y emergemos en una caverna azul, la cual es más oscura, aunque más calmada, que la Zona Secreta volcánica de la que recién llegamos. Detrás de nosotros, un sonido de piedras moviéndose y la pipa naranja se sumerge de vuelta en el suelo tras nosotros.

—Bueno, es bueno saber que no nos siguen —se ríe el Toad Rojo. Silenciosamente asentí y él saca la varita de Magikoopa—. Bueno, ahora hay que ver si puedo encontrar la salida fuera de aquí —murmura y camina alrededor de la cueva por un momento.

Su cetro se mueve una vez que se aproxima a una puerta opuesta a la locación de la pipa, e imitando la entrada a la Zona Secreta de las Tierras Oscuras.

—Supongo que esto es todo —dice el Toad Rojo, y vira la varita para abrir las paredes de la caverna. Lentamente, tiemblan y se abren. Rápidamente salimos fuera y las paredes detrás de nosotros se cierran.

Una vez que hemos salido, cierro mis ojos y me tomo un minuto para acostumbrarme y abrirlos de nuevo. Es mucho más deslumbrante aquí de lo que era el Castillo de Bowser. Aunque, después de un par de pestañeos, mis ojos se ajustan a los terrenos verdes frente a mí.

Aquí, los árboles están quietos vivamente, y se mantienen erguidos, orgullosos, mientras son bañados por la luz del sol. El aíre es fresco, relente, y soy capaz de tomar un hondo suspiro. Una gentil brisa pasa, y las plantas se mueven mientras les acaricia. Puedo alzar la vista y observar un cielo azul despejado de nuevo, limpio, salvo por algunas pequeñas nubes blancas que le decoran.

Suavemente, el Toad Rojo palmea mi brazo. —Es genial estar aquí, ¿no es así? Olvido qué tan majestuosas son las Praderas —observa—, supongo que es porque usualmente estamos tan ocupados y parece tan simple en comparación. Pero, cuando te paras para observar el paisaje, especialmente ahora, es realmente hermoso.

Mi asentimiento es otro pequeño movimiento de cabeza, porque no podía ponerlo de alguna mejor manera. Y después de que un poco más de tiempo pasa, él lidera al camino del Castillo de Peach.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Maldición con mi lengua suelta.

Fue en la cúspide del momento, y por no guardarme mis emociones, encaré ocho curiosas y confundidas miradas. Mis ojos escanean rápidamente a todas ellas hasta que se quedan en Junior. Sus ojos pequeños se quedan viendo los míos y rechiné mis dientes entre mis labios.

Dolor. Eso es lo que le causé.

Con sólo un paso adelante y mi mano alzada, sacude la cabeza, empuja a los Koopalings, y corre, a través del corredor y dentro de la escalinata. Me siento a mí mismo intentar perseguirlo, pero los Koopalings se deslizan y bloquean el camino.

—Muévanse —ordené. Mi temperamento subió de cero a once en un instante.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos? —protestó Roy—. Tienes algunas explicaciones por hacer.

—A mi hijo, no a ninguno de ustedes —solté.

—Oh, así no es como funcionamos —se rio por lo bajo Ludwig—. Usted nos dice que ayudemos y enviemos, tanto como en realidad podamos seguirle a través de esos… esquemas.

—Escucha pequeño mocoso —rugí—. Si piensan por un segundo que no los aplastaré como los insectos que son…

— ¡¿Insectos?! —soltó Wendy—. Discúlpese, Rey Bowser, pero hemos hecho mucho más que eso por usted para merecer tal procacidad.

— ¡¿Mucho más que eso?! ¡Por favor! —le reté—. Prácticamente los crié, ¡mocosos malcriados! ¿Todo lo que saben? ¡Me deben eso! Mientras que por sus patéticas excusas de ayuda, ¡miren en dónde estamos! ¡Estoy perdiendo otra guerra!

—Esas son sus tácticas fallando, no las nuestras —Larry insistió.

—Con esa actitud, ¡no es sorpresa que fallemos en cada maldita ocasión! —mi voz resonaba a través del pasillo—. Ustedes pestes creen que no necesitan contribuir a cada pequeño esfuerzo, ¡pero miren dónde están! ¡Mi castillo! ¡¿Quieren seguirle llamando su hogar?!

—En realidad no le decimos hogar —interrumpió Iggy.

—No está en nosotros el concordar siempre con sus planes —añadió Lemmy—. Algunas veces sus ideas son muy locas incluso para nosotros.

—Esto raya en traición —Kamek contestó.

—No, no lo hace —Ludwig replicó—. Tenemos todo derecho por saber las actividades de nuestro rey y la elección para seguir sus planes acorde a sus órdenes.

— ¡Como demonios! ¡Esto no es una democracia! —grito de nuevo.

—Bueno, nosotros no somos exactamente tus soldados —Morton explicó—. Escogimos estar aquí.

—Él tiene razón —añadió Wendy—. Usted puede llamarnos en caso de necesitar refuerzos, bien. Pero nos llama a por ayuda. Usted nos entrenó, bien. Pero no somos sus hijos.

No lo son.

Sus palabras son dejadas en el aíre y mantengo una mirada asesina sobre los siete Koopalings. Por años, los he tenido cerca, entrenado y tratado por sobre la mayor parte de mi ejército, pero ellos no han sido nunca mis hijos. Constantemente, son confundidos como tal, pero por lo general lo descartamos.

Después de todo este tiempo… ¿ellos estaban tan libres de mí?

… ¿Me merecía su lealtad?

—Bowser —Kamek interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿En verdad van a mantenerme alejado de mi hijo? —cuestioné a los Koopalings, y aun así intercambié mi mirada a cada uno de ellos.

—Necesitamos discutir esto entre nosotros —persistió Larry—. Puede consolar a su hijo luego.

Estaba casi listo para escupir una bola de fuego a él, pero Kamek puso su mano en mi brazo. —Iré a checar al príncipe —lentamente, asentí y el Magikoopa caminó hacia la barrera de Koopalings.

—Oh no —Roy bloqueó el camino—, tú vienes con nosotros también.

Kamek rio. —Pequeño Koopaling, tu Rey está siendo muy piadoso por no enviarlos ya a los siete de ustedes a través de las paredes a este punto —y con un movimiento de su varita, deslizó a Roy entre Iggy y Lemmy, y calmadamente caminó alejándose.

¿Qué me estaba parando de hacer lo mismo? Ellos tienen un alto rango a través de la Koopa Troop, ¿pero por qué los estaba dejando impedirme cuidar a mi hijo?

— ¿Qué ahora? —Lemmy preguntó mientras se alejaba de Roy e Iggy.

Ludwig se me quedó viendo, y noté que sus ojos estaban preguntándose. Están pensando, cuidadosamente planeando. — ¿Deberíamos ir a la Cámara de Delegación? —finalmente sugirió.

Sus seis hermanos asintieron en concorde y entonces se voltearon a verme. Lentamente, asentí también.

—Larry, lidera el camino —ordenó Wendy, y su hermano menor se quejó. Pronto, el resto de nosotros le seguimos, con los Koopalings manteniéndome en el medio.

Y mientras nos encaminábamos a la pipa y a los subniveles, me di cuenta de que en realidad me gustaría alejarme ahora de Junior. Me disgustaba, pero estaba preocupado de verlo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarlo a entender? Junior es menor que esos mocosos; está muy confundido en este momento, como para tener que lidiar conmigo o para ser dejado solo.

Y al tiempo que alcanzamos la Cámara de Delegación, me pregunté qué tan perdidos los Koopalings estaban. Podrían ser mayores que Junior, pero soy muy jóvenes también.

Larry apuró al grupo a la parte trasera de la habitación, y los siete de ellos se sentaron en la alzada mesa de semi-círculo. Me paré detrás de ellos, al centro de la tabla.

¿Qué saben? El Día del Juicio para el Rey Koopa ha llegado.

—Genial, están todos en círculo y puestos frente a mí —me burlé—. ¿Ya se sienten poderosos?

—No en realidad —admitió Lemmy, quien rápidamente se ganó miradas amenazadoras de sus hermanos y sentóse en su asiento.

Un minuto pasó y observé la mesa. Morton se sentaba en mi izquierda, Roy en la alejada derecha. Al lado de Morton estaba Larry, quien palmeó la mesa. Iggy manipulaba un pequeño artefacto color gris a su lado. Lemmy se puso erguido en su asiento, y esperó a ver si Roy intentaría golpearlo. En el medio, Wendy sostenía un espejo y aplicaba más brillo labial, a lo cual Ludwig rodaba sus ojos.

—Así que, eh —comenzó Roy y repentinamente la mirada de todos se situó en él—. ¿Cómo fue que ustedes, em, comenzaron?

Mis manos pasaron por mi cabello. —Bueno, fuimos a raptar a Peach primerament…

—Se refiere a la relación —interrumpió Ludwig—. Mantente en el tema.

—Miren, no necesito por qué tratar con alguno de ustedes pequeños diablos —amenacé—. Sigo siendo su rey, les guste o no. ¡Ustedes me tratarán con más respeto que eso!

Ludwig se cruzó de brazos y se sentó recto. Esperé a alguno de los otros para saltar en su defensa, pero se mantuvieron silenciosos.

—De acuerdo —concedí—. El comienzo de eso. Yo, eh, inicié la discusión entre nosotros. O él lo hizo, cuando lo tuve en los calabozos y él pidió mi presencia, pero en realidad yo fui hacia él, así que es técnicamente en mí… —subí la vista para observar las miradas bajas y expresiones aburridas de los Koopalings—. ¿Qué? Querían saber.

—Puedes darnos una versión un poco más resumida —recomendó Wendy.

—De acuerdo —gruñí, un tanto molesto. Aun así, aclaré mi garganta y continué—. Así que le dije a los guardias que se fueran y comenzó a asediarme con preguntas y amenazas que llegaron a él preguntándome por qué tomo a Peach. Y entonces preguntó si la amaba, a lo que le contesté que no.

—Espera, ¿no lo haces? —preguntó Larry, quien tenía las miradas asesinas de los Koopalings en su dirección.

—No. Ella sólo está en el camino —clarifiqué—. Si me fuera a casar con ella, sería sólo para tomar su reino como un método alternativo de la fuerza, no porque en verdad la amara. La completa idea de que la quería era un tonto rumor que los Toads probablemente atraparon mientras se ponderaban por qué capturaba a la princesa. La idea se esparció por aquí, la Koopa Troop la manipuló por todos lados, y repentinamente el rumor era asumido como un hecho. Entonces, sólo me fui por ahí por la seguridad de la simplicidad. Era una farsa, pero sirvió su propósito inspirando moral y cesando las preguntas.

—Huh —ponderó Wendy—. Eso es un poco decepcionante de escuchar.

—Aunque, es la verdad —me encogí de hombros y continué—. Mario no era exactamente mi, como se dice, "verdadero amor," o como sea que la mierda esa de amor a primera vista sea llamada. Pero se mantuvo persistente, peleábamos en lapsos continuos, repentinamente comenzamos a jugar deportes e ir a fiestas juntos, y con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba atraído hacia él.

—Retiro lo dicho, eso es adorable —chilló Wendy.

— ¿Cómo exactamente es pelear entre ellos mismos y entonces mostrar atracción adorable? —cuestionó Iggy.

—Chispas vuelan —defendió Wendy—. No cuestiones las rimas o ritmos del corazón, mi hermano, ¡sólo síguelos!

—Wendy, necesitas tranqulizarte —murmuró Ludwig, a lo que Wendy le golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza y Ludwig se estrelló con la mesa.

—Continúa —Roy me insistió—. ¿La cosa en el calabozo…?

—Cierto, sí —asentí y sentí mi rostro arder—. Bueno, él, eh, quería saber más, pero lo dejé así. Hasta la siguiente vez, lo mandé a traer a la torre este por un mensaje para enviar a Peach y nosotros… hablamos. Argumentamos, en realidad. Eventualmente, golpeé un punto crítico, lo enloquecí, y cuestioné sus razones para todo. Sugerí a Peach; negó sentimientos por ella, mientras que confesaba que estaba interesado en alguien más. Y entonces lo atosigué hasta que me dijo la verdad, la cual era lo suficientemente afortunada, que él también me amaba —me pausé mientras los Koopalings continuaban escuchándome y observándome. Algunas lágrimas dulces cayeron de mi cabeza y palmas, pero las quité—. Así que, em, le dije que sentía lo mismo, expliqué que era mi razón para todo, y eh… ¿nos juntamos después de eso.

—Qué romántico —dijo Larry sin expresión.

— ¡¿Verdad?! —asintió Wendy excitadamente.

—Wendy, estás muy metida en esto —notó Morton. Wendy deslizó un arillo dorado, chocó contra la cabeza de Morton y lo atrapó de regreso mientras volaba hacia a ella.

—Continúa —persistió Ludwig.

—Bueno, eso es casi toda la historia —crucé mis brazos—. A menos que quieran que les hable de mí moviéndolo a la habitación a mi lado para mantenerlo cerca, la vez que ustedes me atraparon teniendo una cita de techo…

— ¿Tuvieron una cita de techo? —preguntó Iggy.

—Eh… ¿sí?

—Eso es muy romántico —asintió. Los otros seis le dieron miradas burlonas—. ¿Qué? ¿Sólo a Wendy pueden gustarle las cosas románticas? —una serie de encogimientos de hombros fueron intercambiadas y devolvieron su atención a mí.

—Ah, después de eso fue la rebelión —dije—. No quería que muriera, por razones que son obvias para ustedes ahora, tenía algunas pesadillas y estaba encerrado, así que lo mantuve a que durmiera en mi habitación…

Unos cuantos Koopalings rieron disimuladamente mientras que Wendy aplaudía excitadamente.

— ¡No de esa forma! —mi rostro quemaba mientras protestaba—. Miren, eso es prácticamente todo, hasta el punto en el que escapó y ustedes escucharon mi verborrea —tosí un poco de humo y lo alejé con la mano—. Suficientemente bueno, ¿o necesitan más?

— ¡Más por favor! —chilló Wendy, a lo cual sus hermanos sacudieron la cabeza—. De acuerdo, es suficiente entonces —reluctantemente accedió y tocó un poco su collar rojo.

—Okey… ¿qué ahora? —pregunté.

Los Koopalings intercambiaron expresiones los unos con los otros por un momento. Entonces, Ludwig se levantó de su asiento.

—Decidiremos a dónde iremos como usualmente lo hacemos —anunció—. Votamos en apoyar a Bowser o ir en contra de esos planes. ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo o piensa que deberíamos hacerlo de otra forma? —susurraron entre sí, pero secaron encontrando no desacuerdos—. Está bien, tomaremos un minuto, entonces comenzaremos con Morton, y continuaremos en círculo.

— ¿En realidad necesitan que esté aquí para esto? —objeté—. Votan a favor, se quedan cerca del castillo. Van en contra, se van. ¿Por qué necesito quedarme?

—Porque tenemos un lado ligeramente sádico en el que disfrutamos observar a cualquiera retorcerse, usted incluido —soltó Lemmy. En esta ocasión recibió un golpe de Roy en la cabeza.

Un par de susurros se escucharon de ida y de regreso entre la línea mientras los Koopalings cuchilleaban sus decisiones los unos a los otros. Caminé hacia la larga mesa y me recargué en ella, mientras impacientemente esperaba para que terminaran.

— ¿Morton? ¿Estás listo? —cuestionó Iggy.

—Eso creo —murmuró Morton, y sus manos circulaban alrededor de la mesa, con una uña rascando una forma de círculo. Esperó y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los Koopalings observándolo mientras le esperaban—. Um… estoy por ayudar a Bowser aún —decidió—. Él no ha hecho realmente nada malo contra nosotros. —siento una pequeña sonrisa venir a mi rostro; era lindo tener un buen comentario, y estaba sorprendido placenteramente por la decisión de Morton.

—Cierto, pero esto va contra todo principio básico que nos han enseñado —Larry argumentó—. Mario y sus amigos siempre fueron el enemigo, estoy en contra de trabajar en esas condiciones —mi sonrisa se cayó y mis cejas se cayeron—. ¿Iggy?

—En contra, pero sólo porque no puedo pensar en cualquier cosa en la que pueda trabajar sin guerra —Iggy explicó.

— ¿No podrías trabajar en nada más? —cuestionó Morton.

— ¡Pero mi mis escenarios mentales están alineados hacia la guerra justo ahora! —soltó Iggy—. Es difícil repentinamente parar aquellos procesos mentales e intercambiarlos por… por… bueno, ¡cualquier cosa!

— ¿Te das cuenta de que seguiremos en guerra si nos aliamos con Bowser, cierto? —inquirió Larry.

—Eh… ups.

—Déjalo al genio tecnológico el sobrecalcularse a sí mismo —molestó Lemmy.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos —cortó Ludwig—. ¿Wendy?

—Están bromeando, ¿cierto? ¡Definitivamente a favor! —exclamó Wendy—. Esta es la cosa más tierna del mundo, ¡tan rara como parezca! —me sostuve una risa, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa más grande regresara a mi rostro.

Se cayó, rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando Ludwig se levantó. —Estoy en contra. No sólo Larry tiene un punto, pero también esto es difícilmente una situación conductiva a este punto. ¿Qué haríamos ahora? ¿Capturar a Mario? —los Koopalings cambiaban sus miradas de él a mí, y me encogí de hombros ante la noción, pero mantuve las ideas a fuego en mi mente.

—Sólo estás intentando hacerte parecer más importante de lo que realmente eres —dijo Wendy con un puchero. Ludwig golpeó la mesa con una mano, pero se congeló al ver como los otros Koopalings asentir en concordancia.

—Claro, me tienen, lo que sea —Ludwig movió su mano restándole importancia—. ¿Lemmy?

El más pequeño de los Koopalings se ponderó por otro momento. —Bueno, es como divertido, y me gusta lo divertido, ¡así que a favor!

Larry y Morton asintieron mientras que Wendy, Iggy y Ludwig negaron con la cabeza. No era mi decisión favorita, pero siempre y cuando Lemmy se aliara conmigo, lo tomaría graciosamente.

Y entonces, Lemmy se fue a su izquierda, mi derecha, —Supongo que eso te deja a ti, Roy.

Rayos, él, y todo lo demás. ¿Roy tendría la decisión final si los Koopalings continuaban apoyándome o no? ¿ _Roy_?

Mis ojos se alinearon con él mientras dudaba y me observaba detrás de sus lentes de sol. Cerré los ojos y sólo escuché.

—A favor.

Espera. ¡¿Qué?! Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, eso es el fin de esto —Ludwig murmuró—. Rey Bowser, nos disculpamos por monopolizar su tiempo. Gracias por compartirlo con nosotros.

Mi boca se abrió mientras me quedaba viendo a los Koopalings mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y rápidamente salir de la Cámara de Delegación. Roy fue el más lento, casi como si me esperara.

— ¿Estás quedándote ahí todo el día o regresándote al tuyo niño? —cuestionó.

Honestamente, quería salirme de esa habitación tan rápido, pero necesitaba comprender esto.

—Roy, estoy agradecido pero… —¿Con qué se supone que debería terminar esto? _Eres el mayor abusador de tus hermanos, ¿por qué de entre todos los reinos decidirías seguir trabajando conmigo?_ Eso ciertamente demostraría apreciación.

El Koopaling de caparazón morado golpeteó el suelo y esperó a que continuara. Cuando no lo hice, comenzó. —Yo, eh, yo no comprendo realmente todo lo que ha sucedido. Digo, explicaste cosas, pero… aún no ha, no lo sé, sido procesada para mí —admitió.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

Tomó sus lentes de sol de armazón rojo. —Porque, am, me gusta trabajar para ti. E incluso si no comprendo a todo en su totalidad, puedo seguir lo suficiente como para entender que en verdad estás concentrado en lo que peleas —sus manos temblaron mientras se quitó los anteojos.

Mis cejas se alzaron mientras observaba sus ojos azules oscuro, la media entre los brillantes ojos azules de la mitad de sus hermanos, y los oscuros, negros ojos de la otra parte. — ¿Por qué los esconderías? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—Yo… escondemos un montón de tonterías —confesó el Koopaling de rostro rosado. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y estaba honestamente sorprendido de qué tan hermosos eran—. Como, ah, no sé realmente qué tanto los otros concuerdan conmigo en esto, y supongo que no puedo hablar por ellos, pero, om, a…a mí me gusta creer en ti como un padre, o bueno, como un padre adoptivo. Lo que sea.

Sin dudarlo, me acerqué y lo puse en un abrazo firme. No podía creer que me tomó hasta ahora darme cuenta qué tanto esos siete significaban para mí, pero que de alguna forma estaba presente en al menos la mente de Roy. Dejando a su decisión hacerme querer comerme mis pensamientos de hace unos minutos.

Roy tembló un poco y me regresé a ver líneas de agua detrás de sus ojos. Rápidamente restregó su brazo contra sus ojos y regresó sus lentes a donde pertenecían.

—N-No le digas a nadie acerca de esto —soltó. Más suave, calmadamente, añadió—, por favor.

—Ni de chiste. —susurré y alboroté la cabeza del niño.

—Gracias —suspiró y pasó su brazo por su rostro—. ¿B-Bueno? ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve a buscar a tu hijo ya.

—Cierto —asentí y corrí fuera de la habitación, mientras dejaba a Roy con sus cavilaciones y comenzaba a buscar a Junior.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Casi hemos llegado al castillo, pero aún hay unos cuantos lugares a los que ir. Y a través del camino recto, hay restos de la armada de Bowser que salen de sus escondites, buscando una pelea.

—Rayos, están por todos lados y no se rinden —se quejó el Toad Rojo.

—Sólo mantente en movimiento —le presioné para que continuara, pero un Koopa se atravesó y bloqueó nuestro camino.

— ¡Quieto ahí, Mario! —el Koopa de caparazón rojo nos dijo y alzó una mano—. Tengo órdenes del Rey Bowser de tomarte de regreso.

—Bueno saberlo, pero no me regresaré —le dije.

Abrió su boca para argumentar de vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con mi razonamiento con él, el Toad Rojo saltó del lado y golpeó al Koopa de vuelta dentro de su caparazón.

Rápidamente, el Toad golpeó el caparazón fuera de nuestro camino y me incitó a seguirlo una vez más.

—Mario, ¿qué haces? —preguntó mientras corríamos de nuevo.

—Yo… sólo no puedo hacerlo. —no había forma de expresar la culpa que sentía en estos momentos.

Nos paramos un momento para una ligera pausa. Palmeó mi brazo. ¿Comprendiendo?

—No te preocupes, Mario, lo entiendo —calmó—. Siempre estás pasando por esto a través de tus travesías, pero estoy seguro que te has hartado —no, no tiene idea—. ¡Deja los enemigos a mí! Sólo mantente detrás de mí y recarga tu energía, ¿está bien?

Calmadamente, observé la sonrisa tranquilizadora del Toad y le reflejé con un asentimiento.

Con otro comienzo, alcanzamos a una montaña, escalamos un poco, y nos deslizamos debajo al otro lado. Saltamos y corrimos hasta que…

— ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí es! —el Toad Rojo chilló y con excitación apuntó al Castillo de Peach desde la distancia—. ¡Vamos, Mario! ¡Estamos libres en casa!

Un Paratroopa de caparazón verde saltó desde el cielo y puse al Toad en el suelo. Saltamos un poco hasta que se regresó de nuevo al cielo.

No esperando a un segundo golpe, el Toad saltó desde la colina y alzó. Se lanzó hacia las alas del Paratroopa y lo noqueó desde el cielo.

Con una acrobacia, regresó al Paratroopa a su caparazón, el cual se fue volando.

—Ugh, ¡he tenido suficiente de esos tipos! —se quejaba el Toad Rojo mientras nos regresábamos a correr de nuevo.

No hubo más enemigos después de eso. Los flashes de verdes planadas se transformaron en grises, amarillos y rojos colores mientras nos trasladábamos hasta la Cuidad Toad, con algunos confundidos murmullos de aquellos que no nos habían visto y alegres chillidos de otros que lo hicieron.

El Toad y yo alentamos nuestro paso al tiempo que nos apurábamos al puente y rápido al jardín del castillo. Nos acercamos y observé a la lejanía a severos Toads, Peach, Luigi y Yoshi caminar a las puertas del castillo.

Ellos se viraron al escucharnos entrar, y Yoshi se aproximó y me tacleó al suelo.

— ¡Mario! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Estás bien! —decía felizmente y de forma apretada rodeó sus brazos alrededor mío.

— ¡Yoshi! Es bueno verte —reí y lo abracé de vuelta. Me pausé y lo alejé por un segundo—. Espera, ¿puedes hablar nuestro idioma?

—Peach ayudó —Yoshi respondió y se regresó a su fuerte cierre.

Le di unas palmadas en la cabeza y observé a los cuatro Toads correr hacia el Toad Rojo, y todos ellos se alegraban, danzaban alrededor, cada uno se paró un momento para darle un fuerte abrazo y congratulatoriamente darle una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Oh Mario! —dijo la Princesa Peach.

Yoshi no me dejó ir y nos puso a ambos en el suelo Se movió un poco mientras Peach se acercaba y corría a abrazarme ella misma. No era tan duro como el agarre de acero de Yoshi, pero se sostuvo fuertemente mientras yo alzaba mis brazos para abrazarla de vuelta.

—Es bueno verte de vuelta, Princesa —susurré. Su rubio y alborotado cabello rodeaba mi visión casi por completo.

—Mario, lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso —se disculpó—. ¡Debió de ser una pesadilla lo que sufriste! Sólo deseo que te hubiéramos sacado antes.

—Vamos, Peach —le tranquilicé—. Tú pasas por esto todo el tiempo. Además, no estaba tan mal —se separó un poco y me dio una mirada burlesca—. Bueno, estaba mal, pero no terrible —me corregí.

Una sonrisa surgió de los labios de Peach y besó mi mejilla. —Vamos, tu hermano te extrañaba terriblemente —me guió por el castillo, en donde Luigi pacientemente esperaba.

Aunque… atrapé un brillo de sus ojos. Rebajado. Frunció el ceño. Y se veía, parecía, como si él estuviera… como si me estudiara.

—Respira, Luigi —Peach rio—. Está de vuelta. Mario está de vuelta.

—Oye hermano —alcé mis brazos y esperé el momento. Luigi lentamente se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras con los míos lo acercaba más.

—Contento de que estés de vuelta —Luigi me susurró—. Pero… necesitamos hablar.

Mi rostro se viró un poco mientras se separaba y me observaba cuidadosamente a los ojos. Se alejó mientras continuaba mirándolo, incluso cuando Peach gentilmente me reconfortó con su brazo y Yoshi se me volvió a pegar, y con sus brazos rodeó uno de los míos.

Toadsworth emergió de las puertas del castillo y su rostro estaba tan encendido como su vista nos encontró a todos nosotros. —Oh, ¡gracias a las estrellas! ¡El Amo Mario ha regresado! —dijo—. ¡Y la Princesa Peach ha regresado con su séquito también! ¡Espléndido! Y justo a tiempo verán —apretó mi mano y reverenció a Peach. —Princesa, tiene un invitado especial esperando por usted dentro.

Peach asintió y se regresó al Toad Morado para que le regresara su varita. Ella la tomó y siguió a Toadsworth dentro, con el conjunto de Toads siguiéndole. Luigi me observó una vez más antes de seguirles. Si Yoshi no me estuviera obligando a avanzar, probablemente no me hubiera movido de ese lugar.

Inclusi si caminaba a través de la puerta y dentro de los dorados y rosas muros del castillo, mi corazón lentamente se estancó mientras sentía un dolor vaciar mi interior.

* * *

Reyes contra dragones son viejas historias.

Las nuevas son más profundas, más complejas.

Sólo tú puedes decidir aceptar los cambios,

Lo que se levanta entre nosotros nunca morirá.

* * *

…

Hay. Tantos. Sentimientos. Oh, y sorpresa, aquellas raras… cosas poéticas o lo que sean… sí, volvieron. Muy petrificantes. De hecho las guardé para este capítulo.

Pero hurra Bowser fue perseguido por los Koopalings, los cuales terminaron a su favor, ¡sorprendentemente para él! (¡Como si fuera a botarlos de la historia! ¡Ja! …No me miren así, deja salir sospecha.) ¡Y Roy! ¡Estaba tan feliz de utilizarlo como el factor decisivo! Creo que el único Koopaling en el que no me he enfocado un poco es… Morton… ¿por qué siempre es Morton?

Y yei, el Toad Rojo es un poco vicioso en eso de estrellar el puño, cuestiones después. ¡Tan divertido! Oh, y Mario vino a casa y cosas así. Con abrazos cálidos alrededor de él, excepto de con Luigi, el cual era notablemente más frío. Eso también.

Ahora, Bowser aún necesita conversar con Junior, y Mario con Luigi. ¿Y si los escribo paralelamente? ¿En verdad lo hice? (Sí, sí lo hice.) ¿Y al final quién es el invitado especial en el Castillo de Peach? El nuevo se les unirá en el siguiente capítulo, además de todo el drama extra que está por venir.

Déjenme saber lo que piensan hasta ahora, sólo envíenme un review o mensaje, ¡comentarios y críticas bienvenidos! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Y eso sería todo por mi parte, me da flojera comentar algo sobre este capítulo. ¿Creyeron que después de dos meses iba a venir con sólo un capítulo? Hoy tuve toda la tarde libre, así que terminé el anterior y comencé y terminé este. Espero que disfruten la traducción._

 _Nota: no chequé en lo absoluto este, así que puede tener muchos desvaríos, cuidado con esos._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _—gemini in tauro, 21 de septiembre de 2016—_


	17. Una Consecuencia

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¡Hola, y bienvenidos al Festival de los Sentimientos! El evento especial de hoy comienza con un va y viene entre Mario y Bowser, ¡ofreciendo a Luigi y a Bowser Junior! Además, ¡tenemos a un par de invitados especiales que se unen a todo el drama anterior! ¡Ustedes podrían o no podrían necesitar algunos pañuelos! Así que, arréglense algo de tiempo, ¡y disfruten el caos que está por venir! (No en realidad, este es otro capítulo largo, así que léanlo cuando tengan tiempo.)

…

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Hacemos nuestro camino al Salón del Trono de Peach, a donde Toadsworth nos llevó a un rostro brillante y familiar en un vestido de naranja y azul que se volteó de ver a una ventana para saludarnos.

— ¡Peach, ey! —saludó la Princesa Daisy y se apuró un poco más antes de detenerse en seco. Su sonrisa encantada se transformó en una expresión visiblemente confundida—. Yo… espera. ¿Mario? ¿Regresaste?

—Sip —suelto—. Agradecimientos especiales al más exitoso intento de rescate que jamás hemos tenido.

— ¿Rescate? ¿Quién…?

El Toad Rojo se aclaró su garganta y orgullosamente posicionó sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Tú? ¡Eso es realmente impresionante! —Daisy alabó.

—Aw, gracias, Princesa Daisy —el Toad Rojo rio por lo bajo.

Peach caminó hacia Daisy y la abrazó suavemente. —Es lindo tenerte aquí —se separó de ella y estudió a la otra princesa—. Entonces, ¿qué te trae aquí, Daisy?

—Bueno, había creído que podría ayudarles —Daisy explicó y nos echó una mirada—. Pero, supongo que vengo un poco tarde a la fiesta.

—Como siempre —Peach suspiró—. Pero fue un lindo intento.

Daisy alzó una ceja. — ¿Disculpa? —uh-oh.

—Bueno, nuestros reinos supuestamente comparten una alianza —explicó Peach—. Aunque, cuando me encuentro a mí misma siendo capturada, o amenazada, Sarasaland nunca está en mi defensa, ni a la defensa de mi reino. Así que…

—Wow, aguanta —Daisy interrumpió—. Una, mi reino tiene sus propios asuntos por resolver en una dosis regular. Dos, tú eres la que es capturada tan seguido, y no podemos ayudar en eso. Tres, te ayudamos cada cuando algún tipo de evento en que necesites representación en diferentes reinos para atraer mayor publicidad.

La Princesa Peach negó con la cabeza. —Eso último difícilmente sostiene un punto y lo sabes. La primera es un argumento muy fuerte; te apoyo en eso. Pero yo siendo raptada es o tan frecuente que no puedes estar ocupada para cada una ocurrencia, y no tan común después de todo, caso en el cual deberías ser más comprensiva.

—Oh no, escucha —Daisy comenzó de nuevo, pero observó a la mano de Peach—… Espera, ¿es ese tu Cetro Real?

Peach intercambió su atención al bastón y de vuelta a Daisy. —Sí, ¿por qué?

—Esa cosa no debería estar afuera, Peach —Daisy le sermoneó—. ¿La has estado utilizando todo el tiempo? ¡Sabes lo que cuesta!

—Lo sé, y vale la pena —Peach respondió cortantemente—. Estoy más que exhausta de dejar a mi gente preocuparse por el estado de su princesa y el poder de su reino. Aunque me sea arrebatado correré por la tierra hasta que tenga que reconstruirlo —Peach alzó la varita—. Esta vez, no hay retorno.

Daisy negó con la cabeza. —Peach, esa no es la manera correcta de hacer esto.

—Ya he intentado eso —murmuró Toadsworth.

Peach cruzó sus brazos y desvió la vista. Aun así, Daisy persistió. — ¿Te das cuenta que el meterse con tus emociones es sólo el primer…?

—No necesitas repetirlo, sé lo que hago —refutó Peach, y visiblemente se volvió más hostil hacia Daisy.

— ¿Al menos pensaste en algunas precauciones o contramedidas? —Daisy preguntó—. Creo que al menos deberías…

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de vigilarme?! —soltó Peach.

Ahora Daisy se volvió más irritada. — ¡Bueno, aparentemente alguien tiene que hacerlo, desde…! —repentinamente dejó de hablar y su rostro agraviado se volvió temeroso.

—Desde que ellos no están aquí —Peach terminó por ella—. Sí, comprendo eso.

—Oh no, Peach, no pretendía…

—No, por supuesto que no lo hacías —Peach le interrumpió bruscamente—. Así que si me permiten…

—Por favor, Peach —Daisy tomó las manos de Peach entre las suyas—. Lo lamento.

—No…

— ¡Estoy aquí para ayudar, no argumentar! —Daisy dijo—. ¿Me quieres aquí o no?

Ambas princesas se quedaron viendo una a la otra. Peach tensó sus labios juntos, aun visiblemente agitada, pero asintió de forma lenta.

—Ok, entonces… hay que… —Daisy paró para pensar un poco—. Hay que ir a tu habitación y pensar en algunas estrategias. Sólo nosotras, ¿qué piensas?

De nuevo, Peach asintió, pero ella me observó a mí. Quitó sus brazos de con Daisy y caminó hacia mí.

Se quedó viéndome a los ojos y preguntó, — ¿Estarás bien, Mario?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y asentí. —No te preocupes por mí, Peach. Estaré bien.

—Aún necesitas algo de descanso —Peach analizó—. Al menos no hagas nada extenuante mientras estás aquí. Ve a algún lugar tranquilo en el que no tendrás que hablar con… bueno, todos.

—Lo mantendré en una habitación de invitados —Luigi ofreción. Repentinamente, sentí la necesidad de correr a cualquier otro lugar, inclusive si eso significaba recibir miradas extrañadas de Toads desconcertados por todos lados.

Peach asintió. —Bien, vigílalo, Luigi —se regresó a su mayordomo—. Toadsworth, has que nos preparen una comida pesada a todos, pero ve y sírvele a Yoshi primero. Él probablemente comerá por un rato. Y asegúrate que los Toads tengan también una gran remuneración también, por todo su trabajo duro.

Yoshi y los cinco Toads celebraron sobre el pesado suspiro de Toadswoth. Guió al grupo al comedor mientras Peach y Daisy se encaminaban escaleras arriba. Luigi me tomó fuera del Salón del Trono y me guió a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

—Entonces, ¿estamos teniendo la conversación ahora? —inquirí.

—Tan pronto estemos solos, sí —respondió Luigi.

Su voz sonaba tan nivelada, controlada… seria. Sentí una piedra en la garganta y tragué grueso.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Rápidamente, entré al estudio de Kamek. El viejo Magikoopa saltó al tiempo que la puerta se abría, tropezó con su bata azul, y se estrelló en el estante de libros más cercano.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que salió de mí primero. Después de una larga pausa, añadí— perdón.

— ¡Eso debería esperar! —gritó Kamek—. Desde que eras un niño, ¡no sé cuántas veces te he preguntado específicamente no abrir de abrupto las puertas sobre mí!

Rápidamente, posicioné mis manos sobre mi boca y suprimí un poco de risa. Esta intrusión no era para divertirme.

—Kamek —me recompuse—, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—En su habitación —Kamek respondió solemnemente—, y él específicamente requirió no ser molestado por nadie.

— ¿No por…? ¡Aunque —solté— soy su padre y el rey! ¡Tendrá que vérselas conmigo cuando quiera o cuando no!

El Magikoopa suspiró. —Si caminas hacia él con esa actitud, lo más probable es que lo alejes más.

Mi enojó se suavizó. —Bueno… necesito hablar con él.

—Entonces hazlo —avisó Kamek—. Pero no seas tan tosco o te pongas tan exaltado. Él no comprende y necesita que vayas sobre esto gentilmente.

—Yo soy… muy malo con la gentileza —admití.

Kamek negó con la cabeza. —No, simplemente no te gusta actuar de esa forma porque crees que es débil. Necesitas mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad, al menos a tu hijo.

Se me quedó observando a través de sus lentes y pasé mi garra por mi cabello.

—Tienes razón —admití—. Y odio cuando tienes razón.

—Entonces debes estar lleno con mucho odio, ¿eh? —dijo Kamek. Respondí con un puño sobre su cabeza y haciéndolo sentarse contra sus libros en el piso.

Aunque sentí el ardiente piso contra mis pies mientras cruzaba el puente, luego las piedras frías mientras entraba a la escalinata de la pipa, no pude estar muy enfocado en nada. Un par mantenían jodiendo mi cabeza repetidamente:

¿Cómo iba a hacer que Junior me escuchara?

¿Qué iba a decirle a Junior?

¿Podría en verdad comprender la forma en la que me siento por Mario?

¿Cuándo seré capaz de recuperar a Mario?

¿Por qué sigo preguntándome cuestiones que no puedo contestar inmediatamente?

Con un gruñido de frustración, abrí la puerta más cercana y me encontré a mí mismo en el pasillo a nuestras habitaciones.

 _Cálmate, Bowser, sólo toma un paso a la vez._

Lentamente, caminé hacia la habitación de mi hijo y toqué, no tan duramente como el probablemente hubiese esperado de su duro padre.

— ¿Junior? Soy yo —llamé.

— ¡Vete! —gritó, en una voz que tenía una dolorosa mezcla de pena y enojo—. No quiero hablar a mentirosos.

—Hijo, por favor…

— ¡Sólo déjame solo!

—Yo… no puedo hacer eso, Junior.

—Sí, sí puedes —soltó—. ¡Así es como te guardas todo a ti mismo!

Mis dientes se pegaron y sostuve mi lengua. Odio cuando la gente me estampa en la cara mis estupideces.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Luigi cerró la puerta detrás de él, rápida, calmadamente. Observé alrededor la habitación de invitados rápidamente; cortinas rojas y paredes, sábanas azules, armarios y escritorios blancos, nada demasiado espectacular, salvo por una linda ventana, pero nada muy asombroso, para una habitación de un castillo. Mi hermano se volvió hacia mí y cruzó sus brazos. Sus ojos descendieron y él ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Puedes explicar de qué va esto? —dije.

—Bueno, para empezar, me mentiste —murmuró Luigi.

Mis cejas se alzaron. — ¿Mentir? ¿Acerca de qué?

—No estoy seguramente en dónde comienza —suspiró Luigi—. ¿Fuiste realmente capturado?

— ¿Qué?

—Mario, no me hagas repetirlo —Luigi gruñó.

—Sí, Luigi, fui realmente capturado por Bowser —solté, y sentí un temperamento frustrante comenzar a burbujear—. ¿Por qué me acusarías de otra cosa? ¿Creíste que quería ser tomado a la fuerza de todos y forzado a ser un prisionero?

Negó con la cabeza. —No exactamente eso, pero algo por esos rumbos.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza recientemente? —cuestioné, asombrado de a dónde esta conversación ya se había ido.

—No… espera, sí, de hecho —admitió—. Eso, sin embargo, no tiene nada que ver con esto…

Luigi buscó por sus overoles y sacó un trozo de papel, ligeramente desgarrado, claramente sobre usado, y visiblemente un poco viejo.

— ¿Y qué es ese trozo de basura? —digo.

El papel fue abruptamente puesto frente a mí. —Ahí, déjame saber cuándo lo reconozcas.

Mi mano tomó el papel mientras observé a Luigi, mientras se alejaba un poco sin deseos de conversar. Tomó probablemente un segundo notar mi letra, pero otro minuto para…

 _No._ Era la carta de amor.

— ¿D…Dónde encontraste esto? —demandé.

Observándome ahora, sus ojos estaban más alerta, enfocados. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te secuestraron? —me preguntó—. Eso es todo lo que encontré después de la batalla. Y por un tiempo, asumí que era alguna tontería que querías leer y decirles a los ciudadanos de la Aldea Toad —tomó un enorme suspiró a través de su nariz y lentamente exhaló por la boca—. Imagina —su voz mezclada entre angustia y cólera—, mi enorme sorpresa, cuando finalmente me di tiempo para leerlo.

Estaba en una pérdida de palabras. —Luigi…

—No —me paró cortantemente—. No, esto simplemente llega a lavarse de la nada. Explícamelo —cuando no respondí de inmediato, soltó—. Mario, dime el significado de esa carta.

—Es exactamente lo que es —respondí. Puso su guante sobre su rostro y lo dejó cubrir su boca mientras me observaba—. ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Qué quieres de esto?

—Comprenderlo, para comenzar —regresó encarándome, su voz difícilmente conteniendo una ola de ira—. Mario, ¿acaso te das cuenta de la idea de eso?

—Debería, lo escribí…

—No, no, no lo entiendes —interrumpió, y su voz se alzó—. Se supone que debes ser el héroe de este reino, del Reino de los Hongos. Bowser es el enemigo. Él no es una criatura incomprendida, algún monstruo desafortunado que ha sido dejado a su suerte.

— ¿Cómo podrías tú saberlo? ¿Has sido raptado recientemente?

—Mario, esa bestia descarrilada no es una cosa por la que puedas encontrar compasión —soltó duramente sobre mí—. No puedes sentir amor por un fenómeno que aterroriza a la gente que defiendes, ¡que intenta destruir vidas inocentes!

—No comprendes —reté—. Él hace cosas estúpidas por… ¡no somos mucho mejores! Luigi, hemos asesinado…

— ¡Peleamos contra monstruos que no nos darían una oportunidad, Mario! —gritó—. Estamos protegiendo gente, ¡no esclavizándola! ¡Estamos en nuestro derecho!

— ¿Lo estamos?

—En verdad no me acabas de preguntar eso.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? —cuestioné.

Luigi masajeó los lados de su cabeza. —Entonces estaremos aquí por un largo rato.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Me senté tranquilamente en mi habitación y esperé. Después de los primeros diez minutos, paré de contar. Mi mano gentilmente se deslizó sobre la cama y cayó cerca de la almohada en donde había dormido.

¿Cómo en el infierno podría alguien transformar un santuario como tu habitación en una prisión mental?

Una serie de golpes contra mi puerta suenan. Antes de que pudiera alzarme y abrirla, los Koopalings salieron desparramados de ella y cayeron unos encima de ellos al tiempo que cayeron al suelo.

—Idiotas —les regañó Ludwig—. Les dije que yo tocaría.

—Sí, bueno, ¿quién quería que jugaras de líder de todas formas? —atacó Roy.

—Oh, ¿acaso pararán de pelearse ya? —se quejó Wendy.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —dije—. ¡Entren y cierren la puerta!

Los siete se levantaron y se metieron rápido, y Larry pateó la puerta para que se cerrara. Se irguieron del todo y me observaron.

—Oh, usted nos llamó aquí —reafirmó Larry—. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Ustedes siete me retuvieron —culpe, a lo que los Koopalings estuvieron a punto de replicar, pero nada más una mirada asesina, a últimas se mantuvieron quietos—. Así que ustedes ineptos van a ayudarme a volver a buenas con mi hijo.

Los siete intercambiaron miradas con cada uno. — ¿En verdad está preguntando eso? ¿Y está seguro que nos quiere para ayudarle con eso? —cuestionó Lemmy.

—Sí. No hace mucho, fueron asignados a una tarea con mi hijo, ¿correcto? —dije—. Y él trabaja ligeramente cerca con todos ustedes. Si alguien fuera capaz de ayudarme justo ahora, al menos uno de ustedes sería el mejor para hacerlo.

De nuevo, se observaron los unos a los otros. Con una segunda observación, noté incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Nosotros… em, no estamos seguros de qué hacer —Iggy admitió.

—Bueno, ¡mejor se aseguran y se ocupan de hacer llegar una manera de ayudarme! —ordené.

Los Koopalings se acercan los unos a los otros y comienzan a cuchillear de ida y regreso uno con el otro. Justo antes de que me pudiera acercar para escuchar mejor, se alejaron y se giraron para observarme.

—Ok, qué hay de que va ahí, toca su puerta, actúa como que hay una emergencia, y entonces eso lo hará salir —sugirió Lemmy.

—… ¿Es en serio eso todo lo que tienen? —cuestioné, no escondiendo mi decepción.

—Es la primera y más rápida, sólo inténtela —recomendó Wendy.

Con un suspiro exasperado, asentí. —De acuerdo.

Abrieron la puerta para mí y me enviaron al corredor. Justo acababa de llegar a mí el hecho de que no sabía qué tipo de emergencia actuaría para sacarlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, rápidamente abrí la puerta de Junior.

— ¡Junior, sal, rápido! —grité—. Tenemos proble-…

—No, no lo hacemos, hubiera escuchado alguien venir a decírtelo —replicó Junior rápidamente.

—Eh… yo, ah, ¿lo noté primero?

—Papá, vete.

Y con un suspiro más pesado, dejé caer mis hombres y me fui de regreso a con los Koopalings a mi habitación.

—Esa era una idea muy estúpida —gruñí.

—Bueno, denos algunas oportunidades —sugirió Ludwig—. Apenas estamos comenzando.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Luigi continuó caminando por la habitación, aun ponderándose sobre mis respuestas a mi carta. Me había dejado caer sobre la cama, y me alternaba entre la cama, y me alternaba entre apretar y golpear la almohada.

—Entonces… tú y el Toad sólo… ¿saltaron del techo y volaron?

—Sí, Luigi, sí —vino mi irritada respuesta—. Sabíamos que necesitábamos irnos.

— ¿Ninguno de ustedes pensó en la idea de que les dispararían balas de cañón? —preguntó de nuevo, sin convencerse del todo.

—No, estábamos pensando acerca de que nos dispararan y queríamos experimentar la caída —regresé.

—Mario.

Alcé mis manos. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Queríamos escapar con una de las rutas más rápidas que pudiéramos utilizar! ¡Eso fue con lo que pudimos llegar! Y no, no quería ser capturado de nuevo, quería que ese Toad saliera del castillo.

—El Toad —repitió—, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—Seguro, quería salir de nuevo también, pero la vida del Toad era más importante —insistí—. Si lo hubieran encontrado, no hubiera podido regresar aquí de nuevo.

—Muy justo —Luigi soltó—. Simplemente parece como un plan muy estúpido.

—Se le llama espontáneo, ¿de acuerdo? —solté.

—Claro, impulsivo —Luigi continuó—. Casi como tus sentimientos hacia Bowser.

—Oh, ¡por el amor a…!

—En serio, ¿creías que él te amaba? —Luigi casi se ríe con su disputa.

—Pensar nada, él se me confesó directamente —solté.

—Sí, después de que lo hiciste, entendido —lo dijo recordando—. Y aun así, te siguió manteniendo encerrado en esa habitación.

—Me sacó del calabozo —musité.

— ¿Seguías emprisionado?

—…Sí.

—Entonces eso no es en realidad una mejora, ¿verdad?

—Maldición, Luigi —dije—. ¡Apenas estaba comenzando a pensar en diferentes ideas y eso fue con lo que vino primero!

—Si eso es en la forma en la que quieres verlo —Luigi se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De qué forma quieres que lo vea? —contraataqué.

—Realísticamente —vino su flácida y obstinada respuesta.

Aún irritado, lancé la almohada golpeada a su cabeza. Me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras me preparaba para lanzar la siguiente y quitarme el puchero de nuevo.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Morton se acercó a la puerta de Junior. Viró la vista para observarnos mientras esperaba un poco debajo del pasillo. Wendy movió los brazos para urgirlo a volver a nuevamente, a lo que asintió y tocó la puerta de Junior.

— ¿Disculpe, señor? —me volteé y observé a un Buzzy Beetle de caparazón gris—. Glaucus, señor. Me estaba preguntando si usted…

—Shhh —le aquieté—. No ahora.

—Oh, cierto —observó—. Volveré después —y se fue.

—Envío de paquetería —dijo Morton en una voz muy chillona—. Tengo algo para un tal Príncipe Bowser Junior.

—Morton, sé que eres tú —escuché a Junior sin expresión.

— ¿Q-Quién es Morton? —Morton intentaba continuar con su farsa—. Soy un Koopa mensajero.

—De acuerdo, Koopa mensajero —retó Junior—. ¿Por qué me estás enviando tú personalmente este paquete, sin el resto de mi correo, cuando es usualmente traído a mí por otro sirviente?

—…Ah… ¿está enfermo?

—Morton, sólo ríndete —suspiró Junior.

El Koopaling dudó y se regresó a nosotros. Un par de Koopalings suspiraron e Iggy se quitó los lentes para pincharse la cabeza. Moví a Morton de vuelta mientras lentamente volvía.

— ¿Koopa mensajero? —preguntó Ludwig—. ¿Esa era tu mejor idea?

— ¡Oye, derrotó a la idea del repartidor de comida! —argumentó Morton—. ¡Esto era más realista!

— ¡Era brillante, y lo sabes! —replicó Iggy—. Roy sólo la cagó.

—Oye espera, ¿cómo es eso mi culpa? —contendió Roy—. Lemmy fue el que dejó salir un eructo y cagó el plan.

—Sólo salió, ¡¿okey?! —chilló Lemmy—. ¡Es la culpa de Wendy por meter refresco en mi garganta hace rato!

—Perdón, esa era yo intentando hacerlo _reír_ —bufó Wendy—. ¡Era mejor que el sistema de Larry de sacarlo afuera!

— ¡Ya quería que abriera la puerta! —soltó Larry—. No como el plan de Ludwig de engañarlo haciéndole pensar que olvidó algo iba a funcionar.

—Oh, ¿entones ahora es mi culpa de nuevo?

— ¿Cuándo no es tu culpa?

—Eh, ¿y qué hay de cuando es la tuya?

—Todos ustedes son muy densos para esto.

—Oye, ¡no veo te veo teniendo más suerte que nosotros!

— ¡Al menos estamos intentando! A diferencia de algunas personas…

— ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que no lo hago?!

Mis ojos descendieron y caminé con un aíre gacho mientras lo siete continuaban peleando entre ellos. Ya les había gritado que dejaran de pelear cuatro veces antes de estar tan lleno de eso y no molestarme en intentarlo de nuevo.

En vez de eso, marché de vuelta a la habitación de Junior y toqué.

—Junior, soy yo de nuevo —llamé.

—Dile a los Koopalings que se pierdan —ordenó.

—Ellos no… están exactamente escuchando, ahora —clarifiqué—. ¿O no puedes escuchar su pelea?

—No. La escucho.

Una risa ligera escapó de mí. Me giré para observar a los Koopalings aun peleándose entre ellos y alcé mi mano contra la puerta de mi hijo.

—Am, ¿Junior? En verdad me gustaría hablar contigo —mi voz se había vuelto más aparente que real de lo que me importaba hacerla sonar, pero me había vuelto desesperado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi hijo —persistí—. Porque te amo, e hice una verdaderamente descerebrada tontería al no decirte la verdad.

—Sí, lo hiciste —inclusive sus pocas palabras eran como dagas.

—Hijo, por favor —rogué—. ¿No podrías sólo… darle a tu papá una oportunidad?

Por un minuto, esperé y sólo escuché a los Koopalings seguir en su pelea. Entonces, escuché un ligero clic en la puerta. Gentilmente, giré la perilla y lo abrí.

Junior se sentó en su cama, con sus piernas dobladas contra su cuerpo y su manta de color verde brillante alrededor de su cuello. Mientras me movía más cerca, hice una mueca a la almohada con lágrimas absorbidas. Estoy seguro que no soy el mejor Padre del Reino, pero esto hizo a mi corazón caerse directamente a mi estómago.

Calmadamente, me senté a su lada en su cama. —Hey.

—H-Hey —dijo sorbiendo la nariz.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar —sólo asintió suavemente. Tomé un poco de aíre y exhalé un hondo suspiro—. Tu papá es muy tonto, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo aprendí —tosió un poco y mordí mi mejilla.

Nos sentamos juntos en silencio, con sólo los Koopalings gritando fuera del pasillo para hacer el ambiente de nuestra falta de discusión.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —vino la repentina pregunta de Junior.

—Honestamente, no estoy muy seguro —confesé—. Sucedió tan rápido, y todo lo que sentí era espontáneo. Y estaba… asustado de cómo podrías reaccionar. La última vez, te tuve creyendo que Peach era tu madre; no quería asustarte de nuevo. En verdad, había planeado decírtelo, casi lo hice un par de veces. Es sólo… no quería que te sintieras tan confuso u me odiaras. Pero ahora, eso es en la forma en la que terminé haciéndolo al final.

No me respondió, y observé cómo se quedaba observando sin expresión al suelo. Inhalé de nuevo, pero el aíre vino fuera como un hipido. Lágrimas se asentaron en mis ojos y temblé.

—La única cosa en la que soy bueno es en poniendo a todos lejos de mí —mi voz se rompió.

—Eso no es cierto, papá —escuché a Junior en desacuerdo.

— ¿No lo es? —reté—. Te mentí y te alejé, he estado perdiendo contacto con la mayoría de mis tropas y mi reino, hice algo mal para hacer a Mario irse, y simplemente no sé qué hacer más —y lo último de esa línea hizo eco repetidamente en mi cabeza mientras la sacudía, en un intento de hacer que las lágrimas dejasen de correr.

Junior tomó mi mano en la suya. —Papá —comenzó mientras rápidamente me secaba el rostro—. Está bien, papá.

—No, en verdad no lo está, Junior. Mereces algo mejor —lo observé mientras él me regresaba la mirada. Me sentí incómodamente débil en frente de mi hijo, y esa es la última cosa que debería ser para él.

Aun así, sacudió la cabeza. —No hay nadie mejor que tú, papá. Eres todo lo que tengo. Y eso está bien —me aligeré un poco mientras palmeaba mi mano—. No comprendo en verdad lo que quieres hacer, pero me gusta verte feliz. Y… Mario te hace realmente feliz, y hablas un poco más porque pasas tiempo con él, lo que me gusta. Así que, creo que… puedo ser feliz si ustedes lo son.

Mi corazón se congeló y me quedé observando a mi hijo mientras una sonrisa lentamente apareció en mi rostro. _¿Está ya mi pequeño hijo creciendo?_ Me acercó a él y me abrazó. Aunque mis brazos temblaron, lo abracé y lo acerqué a mí.

—Gracias, Junior —murmuré—, te amo.

Un coro de suspiros llenó el aíre y deshicimos nuestro abrazo. En la puerta, los siete Koopalings nos observaban y peleaban contra las lágrimas que estaban saliendo.

— ¿Por qué están llorando ineptos? —solté. Más suavemente, añadí—, vengan aquí.

Lentamente se acercaron y los atrapé a los ocho en un abrazo grupal. Y sentí algo de paz, teniendo a mi familia en mis brazos.

—Discúlpeme, señor —interrumpió una voz y, con un gruñido, observé arriba. Glaucus. ¿No tengo permitido tener momentos familiares así?

— ¿Qué? —gruñí—. Estoy ocupado.

—Perdone señor —vino de nuevo, y alcancé a su nivel de voz. Calmado, aunque podría lanzarlo en la ventana más cercana por interrumpir—. Hay varias tropas preguntando acerca de cuáles son nuestras siguientes estrategias. Lo más probable es que la Princesa vaya a continuar con su campaña en recuperar el resto del reino.

—Entonces, la detendremos —se escuchó a Larry.

—Sí, ¡y a cualquier otro de sus amigos! —agregó Lemmy.

— ¿Tiene alguna palabra que quiera que envíe, señor? —inquirió Glaucus.

— ¿Están las tropas ya puestas en la siguiente localidad? —pregunté.

— ¿En la Playa? Sí, señor.

—Bueno, eso debería… —un pensamiento zumbó por mi mente—. ¿Niños? ¿Por qué no nos damos un pequeño viaje?

— ¿Irá, Amo Bowser, señor? —cuestionó el Buzzy Beetle. Mi única respuesta fue un asentimiento—. Muy bien, le informaré al Amo Kamek y esparciré la palabra —con eso, lentamente se fue de aquí, y atrapé unos ligeros brillos de una brocha al final de su caparazón.

— ¿Nos estamos yendo para encontrarnos con Peach y compañía? —preguntó Roy.

—Sí, lo haremos —murmuré—. Y lo más probable, Mario estará entre ellos.

Junior saltó. — ¡Entonces podremos raptarlo de nuevo! —mientras asentía, él y los Koopalings asentían en concorde—. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que alistar nuestros Helikoopas!

Los siete Koopalings saltaron y se apuraron fuera de la habitación de Junior. Mi hijo lo siguió, pero se paró para observarme. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro mientras corría hacia mí, tomaba mi mano, y me sacaba de la habitación.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

La almohada descansaba en mi rostro mientras dejaba salir un hondo suspiro. Luigi seguía caminando por alrededor de la habitación, y sorprendido con la rara ecuación de mi interés romántico y envolvimiento con el Rey Koopa, Bowser.

—Yo sólo… no lo entiendo —concedió.

—Tú no _quieres_ entenderlo —vino mi respuesta amortiguada desde la almohada.

—Disparates, eso no es verdad.

—Sí, de hecho lo es —acusé mientras me quitaba la almohada y me sentaba—. Tú no quieres que esté enamorado con él. No quieres aceptar que es una cosa real, que es posible para dicha situación el incluso existir.

—Estás… casi correcto —asintió sólo un poco.

—Luigi, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —me quejé—. ¿Cuál es tu problema con todo esto? Ni siquiera se lo has dicho a nadie más, así que tan lejos como al resto del reino le concierne, ellos sólo piensan que he estado en el infierno y he regresado. El único aquí que no me puede observar sin esta mirada de disgusto eres tú.

Mi hermano se me quedó viendo y se quedó quieto en frente de la puerta.

Me encogí de hombros. —No sé cuál es tu problema, y sólo me estás demandando respuestas. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no estás complaciente de ayudarme?

Rodó los hombros y suspiró. —No sé qué me molesta más, honestamente. Eres gay, o estás en medio de una relación del mismo sexo, eso lo entiendo. Pero me mentiste. Ni siquiera me lo dijiste o pensaste en confiarme algo como esto —se pausó para pellizcar sus cejas juntas—. Ya has hecho una sombra lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera hundirme, ¿y ahora esto? —una vez que las liberó, observó directamente a mis ojos. Diferente forma, pero compartimos el mismo tipo de color—. ¿Eso no te molesta?

Mi mano atrapó la carta del borde de la cama y la alcé. —Creí que leíste esto.

—Lo hice.

—Y aun así no lo entiendes —dije—. Me debatí con este mero concepto de tú sabiendo algo acerca de esto, acerca de mí. No quería que lo supieses porque sabía que estarías infeliz, incapaz de comprender. ¿Crees que me gusta mantener secretos? ¿Crees que disfruto atormentarme acerca de quién amo y quién puede saberlo, acerca de mí? La última cosa que esperaba que viniera de esto era que tú me odiaras.

Luigi parpadeó, sorprendido. —No te odio.

—Sí, lo haces.

—No —persistió—. No, no lo hago. Mario, eres mi hermano. Estamos en desacuerdo, no siempre nos vemos ojo a ojo, y definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo con un tanto de esto. Pero… —se paró un poco para ordenar sus pensamientos juntos—. Pero somos hermanos, Mario. Hemos pasado por mucho más que esto como para que en verdad te odie —suspiró—. Tal vez necesite algún tiempo para digerir esto, pero aún te amo. Somos familia.

Aunque no estaba del todo seguro si podría creerlo, o si él creía en lo que me dijo, Luigi tenía razón, e idealmente, así es cómo nos vemos el uno al otro. Caminó hacia mí y me palmeó el hombro.

—Estoy en verdad feliz de tenerte aquí de nuevo, hermano —sonrió—. A salvo, vivo, en casa.

Casa. Asentí, pero algo golpeó mi estómago duro.

—Descansa algo, ¿de acuerdo, Mario? Estoy seguro que las princesas nos tendrán marchando a la siguiente fortaleza pronto —y con eso, Luigi abrió la puerta y gentilmente la cerró detrás de sí.

Lentamente, me acosté nuevamente en la cama y puse mi carta de lado, decidiendo recogerla después antes de irme. Tuve problemas cerrando los ojos, y me mantuve esperando a que Bowser llegara a la habitación y se acostara a mi lado, tranquilizándome y diciéndome que todo funcionaría al final.

Allá en su castillo, podría haberle creído. Aquí, después del interrogatorio de Luigi, después de encarar su ejército por mi cuenta, no estaba tan seguro ya.

* * *

…

Y yo pensaba que el último capítulo era una montaña rusa de sentimientos.

¡Aquí entra Daisy! Sí, puse bastante hiperactiva al nuevo miembro del grupo de Peach, y era probablemente la más predecible o esperada. (¿Qué dicen? ¿Que ni siquiera intentaron adivinaron o estuvieron totalmente impresionados? ¡Qué amables son!) Intenté que ella y Peach pasaran la prueba de Bechdel, pero no sé si lo hicieron. ¡Aunque los propósitos de Daisy son más que llenar citas! (Y no me molesten por ello, NIntento/Camelot también lo hicieron.) Para ser honest , la princesa _spunky_ ha estado durante varios años en diferentes spin-offs, y aun así, no la han puesto como un personaje principal en la serie. Ahora, comprendo que no quiera ser secuestrada, pero estoy bastante segur de que tiene pocas palabras de elección hacia Bowser ya que siempre se lleva a su mejor amiga Peach y huye. Al menos, podría hacer un pequeño cameo y representar a su reino/serie.

Oh, e introduciendo a los más recientes, y esperemos que los últimos esbirros de Bowser a lo Paper Mario, el Buzzy Beetle, ¡Glaucus! Extrañamente, no había usado una personalidad sobria y calmada para los personajes secundarios hasta ahora, así que decidí dársela a él. ¿Y por qué el Buzzy Beetle, preguntan? Bueno, han estado desde el primer juego de Super Mario Bros., y aun así, no son lo suficientemente reconocidos. Lo más raro de todo, no han aparecido en 3D Super Mario title (64, Sunshine, Galaxies, 3D Land/World), en conjunto con los Paratroopas, a quienes los engañaron recientemente en Parabones (los cuales están muy guay así que no los puedo odiar). ¡Discúlpenme mientras salto a mi cajita y lloro por la aparición de personajes a los que nadie les importa! (Bueno, sé que todos amamos a los Beetles, ¿pero Daisy? ¡Debo estar loc ! ….Por favor no me odien, estoy intentando tener gracia.)

Como sea, un drama centrado en Peach, quien tiene más problemas con sus padres, así como reclamarle a Daisy su enorme cantidad de ausencias. Ese era el punto más crítico, ¿cierto? Dios, ¡Peach en serio tiene muchos problemas emocionales por venir! ¡Debería moderar el uso de su cetro mágico! …dejen de mirarme así.

En cuanto al evento principal, sí, Junior se le une a los Koopalings en no realmente procesar los intereses de Bowser en Mario, y no están seguros de si estarán de acuerdo con ello, pero lo intentarán porque les importa. Además, las generaciones jóvenes son más susceptibles a cambios que las más viejas. ¿Adivinen quién no está en el proyecto de aceptación? Si dijiste Luigi, ¡estás en lo cierto! Aunque no quería que la gente de repente odiara a Luigi, ya que está bastante confundido y tratando de comprenderlo él mismo. En serio, ama a su hermano. Sí, muchas personas pueden odiar a miembros de la familia, pero yo creo, idealmente, que preferiríamos amar nuestras relaciones que odiarlas. Y Luigi está de acuerdo con ese idealismo, y aun quiere muchísimo a Mario. Sólo está… confundido, como el resto. (¡Pero espero que no ustedes, lectores!) Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en que la perspectiva cambiara entre uno y otro, y que la situación se reflejara una en la otra. Aunque no sé cómo me fue en eso, así que fallé mucho en este capítulo, ups.

Mientras tanto, Bowser y Mario están comenzando a extrañarse. Todos digan "¡Aawwww!" Háganlo. Háganlo _ahora_. (Espero que lo hagan hecho. No puedo escucharlos, ¡pero puedo fingir que lo hago! Miren lo ridícula que es mi imaginación. ¡MÍRENLA!) Así que, ¿qué harán nuestros amantes principales al respecto? Bueno, Mario aún está tratando de descifrar esa parte, mientras que la solución de Bowser es simple: ¡secuestrar a Mario, de nuevo! Parece una buena idea, ¿cierto? En serio, es un plan a prueba de tontos, definitivamente.

Ok, he escrito demasiado, y de alguna manera, este no es el capítulo más largo. Loco, lo sé. Así que, con dos reinos planeando sus siguientes movimientos, ¿quién saldrá vencedor? Oh, y ni siquiera saben la mitad del asunto. Aún no, de cualquier manera. La trama que viene está llena de drama, ¡pero también tenemos muchas escenas de acción! Pero no teman; ¡el romance sigue en pie! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer! ¡Si tienen comentarios o sugerencias, pueden dejarme review o enviarme un mensaje! Sí, ¡incluso ustedes, lectores anónimos! Alegra mi corazón el leer comentarios anónimos felices. En realidad, alegra mi corazón leer cualquier tipo de review/mensaje. ¡Son todos personas tan hermosas y pacientes por leer hasta acá! Así que, dense palmaditas en la espalda, ¡y gracias de nuevo!

 _De alguna forma, les digo que, si esto les parece largo, no saben lo que está por venir. Síp, estos son capítulos pequeños. MUY pequeños, comparados con lo que sigue a partir del capítulo… yo digo que del siguiente. Que sólo parecen hacerse más y más grandes hasta alcanzar la monstruosa longitud de las 18 mil palabras (uno de ellos, sólo uno de ellos, pero los demás están por las 15). De mientras, disfruten que tienen capítulos así de cortos. Sí, el siguiente también es… hasta cierto grado, corto._

— _gemini in tauro, 08 de octubre de 2016—_


	18. Una Promesa

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Hola, para ahí. No continúes de inmediato. Este capítulo es el actual campeón en longitud, y literalmente demolió a la competencia. ¡Eso significa que es dolorosamente largo y de que deberías estar definitivamente seguro de que tienes tiempo de leerlo! ¿Por qué es tan obscenamente largo? ¡DISEÑO DE PERSONAJES!

Además, precauciones y advertencias dobles: este capítulo se va más oscuro y, no hay forma de azucarar esto, escenas fuertes. Ahora, he incluido algún contenido antes, pero esto se va un poco más lento sobre los detalles, así que me figuré que debería ser un poco considerada para cualquier persona que se a algo quisquillosa. No hay sangre y entrañas, pero si es un poco inestable, yo creo. Tal vez estoy exagerando, espero hacerlo, pero estoy poniendo esto arriba, sólo por si acaso.

De cualquier forma, no lo tengo muy seguro de si cada pequeño trozo de este capítulo es súper necesario, pero mientras continuaba escribiéndolo, no sabía qué parte cortar. Si tienen algunas sugerencias sobre cosas por cortar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo a removerlo del capítulo. Usualmente, no aspiro a largos capítulos, pero me di cuenta que, mientras avanzaba, las cosas podrían haberse puesto algo largas. (Ew, leer. ¿Quién hace eso? …Oh.) Así que, tal vez todo funcione muy bien en este capítulo, tal vez sea el bicho raro hasta el final del juego, no tengo idea.

Ok, podría continuar más, pero ya he incluido unos ligeros spoilers, y odio hacer eso, ¡así que lean y disfruten!

…

* * *

Mi Querido Bowser.

Quizás eso es algo fuerte para un título, así que comenzaré con disculparme por eso. Sin embargo, me estoy volviendo loco, demente, sobre tu ausencia, con un sentimiento sin límites de dolor agonizante que me golpea más frecuentemente de lo que me di cuenta debería.

No debería ser una sorpresa, considerando qué tan desesperadamente te deseaba. Lo que había deseado de ti era algo ficticio, imposible para cualquiera de comprender como una opción realística y plausible.

Aun así, habías buscado lo mismo, y presionado las ideas en mi mente para avanzar.

Estar contigo, inclusive por un periodo pequeño de tiempo, ni siquiera un mes, era estimulante, impresionante. Algo acerca de tenerte me hace sentirme vivo, y entero, completo. El tiempo que compartimos juntos no era el ideal, no al menos al inicio, pero me acostumbré a estar cómo cerca de ti, y dichoso de qué tan precioso todo se había vuelto.

Lo principal de todo, eras tú quien me hacía sentir que valía la pena.

Garantizado, este reino me considera una baza, y ellos admiran mis habilidades, pero eras tú quien observó a través de eso. Y supongo que sólo tiene sentido, pero no puedo decirte qué tan desesperadamente amo ser visto como algo además de un héroe. Soy mortal, todos lo somos; me volví cansado de necesitar vivir de las expectativas, como cualquier otro lo haría. Y tanto me gusta ver las sonrisas brillas en las personas cuando me ven, no es porque me conocen y me aman. Ellos están encantados porque los protejo, mantengo a salvo, y soy capaz de asegurarme de que su mañana vendrá.

¿Es egoísta si yo también anhelo el mismo sentimiento, aquellos mismos pensamientos? Quizás no tanto la protección, o seguridad, pero tal vez certeza, comodidad. No necesito a un héroe, o alguna clase de caballero, para protegerme y tomar los golpes por mí. Pero necesito a alguien que vea cuando estoy por caer, cuando estoy alicaído, y aún quiera recogerme, empujarme un poco, hacerme seguir adelante.

¿Estoy siendo muy prepotente diciéndote que te estabas transformando en eso?

Los errores que he hecho son numerosos, ni siquiera incluyendo aquellos de los que he hecho en tu compañía. Aun así, cuando me viste roto, cuando trastabillé, no me hiciste sentir menos por eso. Era por tu insistencia, tu confianza en mí, que me mantuve siguiendo.

Inclusive mientras manejaste situaciones apretadas y problemas los dejaste de segundo plano para asegurarte de que estaría a tu lado. Cuando tus tropas vinieron por mí, me protegiste, sabiendo que no lo necesitaba, pero porque querías mantenerme a salvo de todas formas. Después de que tuve horridas pesadillas, me reconfortaste, no porque era lo correcto por hacer, no desde que nos haría más cercanos, pero porque querías hacerme sentir mejor.

Cuando otros hubieran identificado aquellos como puntos débiles de mi parte, en donde habría desmoronado toda mi confianza y esperanza por permitirme deshacerme con tus paredes, tú simplemente me armaste de nuevo. Nada pareció imperfecto para ti, o al menos, no dejaste mis defectos deteriorarte. Es cierto de que apenas estábamos comenzando a conocernos el uno al otro en un nuevo nivel completamente diferente, pero de donde habíamos comenzado, ya estaba impresionado, y ya quería más de eso, de ti.

Te tuve. Y aun así, te dejé.

Ciertamente, mis condiciones de vida no eran lo que quería, pero comprendía el problema en el que nos habíamos metido. Ambos sabíamos de los riesgos, las dificultades que se levantarían de eso, de nosotros. Y estaba de acuerdo en tomarlo lentamente, y me imaginaba que podría soportarlo. Seguro, tenía un poco de curiosidad que necesitaba ser satisfecha, explorando habitaciones que no debí haber hecho, y algunas dudas que sentía eran justamente poderosas, pero planeaba dejarlas de lado. Podría estar equivocado, pero pienso que sentías lo mismo, en algunas partes.

Pero tenía que irme; ya estabas luchando con mi presencia, y añadir la de alguien más encima de eso era una jugada más grande de la que quería jugar. Ese Toad podría no estar tan a salvo como yo lo estaría en tu castillo. En la pequeña cantidad de tiempo que tuve para pensarlo, sabía que solo era suficiente para escapar. Aún más, hubiera hecho que el Toad desistiera en rescatarme, si hubiera arruinado sus esfuerzos, ¿qué haríamos entonces? Dudaste al decirle a tu hijo la verdad, se la he ocultado a mis amigos; era un riesgo muy alto.

Tal vez si hubiera tenido más tiempo de pensarlo, y hubiera una oportunidad de que nos pudiéramos quedar ahí. Él hubiera podido estar bien. Todos podríamos haber estado bien. Pero no quería hacerte pasar por todo eso.

Aunque, comprendo que no te lo dije, que mis acciones defraudaron tus intenciones, tu amor por mí. Y por hacer eso, lo lamento. Es probablemente muy tarde para decírtelo, demasiado tarde para suavizar las cosas, pero necesito que sepas que aún te amo, que aún quiero tenerte en mi vida. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, y necesito regresarte el favor. No sé qué o cómo, pero lo averiguaré después.

Sin embargo, necesito que tú lo averigües, porque cuando no estás a mi lado, no puedo ver el panorama completo. Cuando no estamos juntos, las pesadillas se apoderan de mí y me es imposible pensar claramente todo el tiempo. Y ahora que te he tenido, ahora que no lo hago, estoy anhelando tenerte, añorando por aquella claridad que me dabas.

Sí, creo que es demasiado pedirte por tu perdón, pero si aún lo intento, si aún no me rindo y comparto tu determinación, ¿podríamos encontrarnos juntos de nuevo?

¿Podrás perdonarme?

Con amor,

Mario.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Con un suspiro pesado y manos temblantes, doblé la carta y la guardé dentro de mis overoles. Un bostezo escapó de mí, y mis ojos se encogieron un poco; aunque había descansado, el sueño nunca vino. Cerrar mis ojos permitía regresar a las visiones de mis pesadillas previas y estaba temeroso de caer completamente dormido, y mi corazón se acelera sobre su posible regreso.

Es un poco excesivo de mí el haber escrito todo eso, quizás extremo. Pero un deseo pequeño en mí esperaba que la pudiera leer algún día, que pudiéramos seguir siendo amantes. Es eso, o el centelleante miedo de que alguien más sacándolo de su habitación, de que lo mantengo conmigo.

Un pequeño golpe en mi puerta me hace saltar. Luigi abrió la puerta.

—Oye —saludó—. Estamos listos para ir a la Playa. Peach estaba esperando que vinieses con nosotros.

Aunque estaba titubeante acerca de abandonar la habitación, asentí y seguí a mi hermano fuera para encontrarnos con los otros.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Mis ojos escanearon el pasillo y esperé un minuto antes de abrir su puerta. Sin vacilación, me deslicé dentro y cerré a la puerta detrás de mí.

Después de que me di la vuelta, mi ritmo cardiaco se normalizó y observé la habitación. Pequeña, oscura, deslucida… ¿en verdad había mantenido al hombre al que llamé mi novio encerrado aquí?

Lentamente, me acerqué más y paseé por la habitación. Un poco menos tímidamente de lo que debí haber estado, olfateé el aíre por su esencia, como si todavía estuviera aquí.

Hacer de mi habitación una prisión era una forma de nivelar el conflicto, ¿pero torturar mi mente al punto de que estoy enervado sin él aquí? No tiene sentido. No estuvimos juntos durante tanto tiempo. La ausencia de Mario no debería afectarme al punto de privarme del descanso, el que rasguñe paredes y escritorios, o que lance almohadas alrededor de la habitación.

Pero lo hace.

Tranquilamente, me siento en su cama y con mi garra acaricio toda la longitud. Esto es sobre-emocional y no necesito actuar de esta forma.

 _No, simplemente no te gusta actuar de esa forma porque piensas que es débil._

Demonios, Kamek. Con una tardanza pesada, recorro su sábana y con mi mano la desordené ligeramente. Mis uñas tomaron cada pliegue y arrugaron las sábanas.

Fue el suave sonido de papel aleteando lo que hizo que me pausara.

Rápidamente, me cruzo al otro lado de la cama y quito la almohada. Una pequeña letra flota en el aíre y la observé mientras me recuperaba. Irritado, la observé una vez más y presté atención.

Una carta. Su letra. ¿Era para mí?

Mis ojos escanearon las primeras palabras de arriba. —Para Luigi —leí y me decepcioné. Por supuesto que él no me habría escrito; yo ya estaba aquí.

Aun así, seguí leyendo; quería sus palabras, cualesquiera, incluso si no fueran para mí.

Él no sabe dónde comenzar o qué decirle a su hermano, pero deja en claro que no lo he lastimado. Saltándome algunas líneas, escaneé a través de ellas hasta que lo vi mencionar mi castillo o a mí de nuevo.

Aunque intenté no detenerme, mis ojos se movieron lentamente sobre una parte: _Claro, está la amenaza de muerte que se vislumbra alrededor de la esquina cada día, y temo por mi vida en múltiples ocasiones…_ y siento el peor dolor en mi pecho. Apuñala un poco más fuerte a mi corazón, ¿no te gustaría? Aunque las siguientes líneas intentan arreglarlo, el daño ya está hecho.

De nuevo, me salto algunas palabras, y menciona que mantengo una vigilancia dura en él. Mario puso en claro que aunque no podía hacerlo, no estaba buscando escapar.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —le rogué al papel para que me respondiera mágicamente en vez de él.

Cuando no lo hizo, continué. Algo acerca de verdades, ser de mente abierta, y estoy cachado de nuevo: _Bowser necesita decírselo a Junior, así que yo debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo contigo._ Un par de líneas después, lo capto: _Amo a Bowser. Y él me ama._

Y si hubiera parado ahí, hubiera sido capaz de desaparecer de Mario un poco más. Pero seguí leyendo, y pagué por eso: _Es un concepto descabellado. ¿Cómo podría un rey malvado enamorarse del héroe que constantemente frustra sus planes, le quita las oportunidades de conquista, y le niega aquél deseo de gobernar? ¿Cómo puede un hombre amar a un monstruo?_

 _¿Cómo somos nosotros posibles?_

Mi boca se abrió. Irrealísticamente, eso había sido ya de antes. Pero para el punto para el que él estaba en esta habitación, ¿cuándo escribió esto? ¿Cómo podría seguir cuestionándonos… a nosotros?

Más adelante: _Honestamente, hay una lucha en mi mente por aceptar esto, especialmente cuando estoy confinado en sólo una habitación por la mayor parte de mis días, pero vale la pena intentar, ¿no?_

Entonces se repite a sí mismo:

 _¿Valemos la pena?_

Eso es esencialmente cómo terminó. Mis manos temblaron y el papel aleteó con cada temblor. La última línea realmente había entrado en mi mente. Él estaba realmente inseguro de nosotros. ¿Durante cuánto había sentido esto? Todo este tiempo, no había estado completamente positivo sobre la dirección, pero había pensado que, al menos entre nosotros, estábamos bien.

La puerta se abrió y escuché mientras mis manos rompían el papel en dos. Mis ojos viraron y me concentré en Junior y Kamek.

—Am… ¿papá? —preguntó—. ¿Te… sientes bien?

—No —confesé en una voz quebrada, y mordí mi mejilla—. Pero estaré bien.

—Los Koopalings y yo estamos listos —mi hijo me informó—. Y Kamek vendrá.

—Bien —gruñí—. Podemos utilizar más poderes.

Kamek y Junior compartieron una mirada intranquila, y entonces me observaron de vuelta. —Señor, ¿está… seguro sobre esto?

—Seguro —solté—. Lo quiero de vuelta.

Aunque ahora tenía mis propios recelos, aún tenía derecho para exigir respuestas. Y Mario iba a dármelas. De una forma u otra, iba a volver conmigo.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Una hora había pasado desde que nuestro grupo abandonó el castillo. Para este punto, podíamos oler el aíre salado del agua a sólo poca distancia, y continuamos por el predefinido camino de arena. Las palmeras se movían con el viento que pasaba, y observamos sobre los riscos que pasábamos, con la Playa esperando por nosotros debajo.

Luigi y Yoshi lideraban el camino, mientras que los Toads se reunían detrás de ellos. Daisy y Peach conversaban un poco entre ellas, pero Peach aligeró su paso para estar a la par conmigo, mientras que me escondía detrás del grupo.

—Tú eres generalmente quien está al frente —me susurró y me encogí de hombros.

—Síp —admití—. Supongo que estoy cansado.

Peach deslizó su mano por la mía, y como si fuera una señal, Daisy volteó atrás, sonrió, y regresó su atención al frente.

—Amo qué tan bien esto funciona —rio por lo bajo Peach mientras alzaba nuestras manos para mostrármelo—. Supongo que hacemos la pareja perfecta, ¿eh?

Mi cabeza rebotó arriba y abajo. —Así es como parece.

Suspiró y bajó nuestras manos. —Honestamente, Mario, me siento mucho mejor cuando estás aquí.

— ¿Será porque todo el mundo baja la guardia cuando estoy contigo? —molesté.

—Oh, eso es un beneficio definitivo, por supuesto —rio. Pero calmadamente, continuó—. Aunque no es sólo eso. En verdad me siento… más a salvo contigo cerca de mí.

—Por supuesto —todo el mundo lo hace.

—Eso vino muy claro, lo lamento —murmuró—. No quiero que creas que estoy simplemente feliz de tener a mi caballero y confidente de vuelta conmigo. Me tenía horrorizada a mí misma el que Bowser te hubiera dañado.

—Pero no lo hizo —le tranquilicé—. Así que despreocúpate por eso.

—No lo entiendes —Peach suspiró—. Me rompí mientras esperaba. Normalmente, para el final de la semana, me habrías rescatado. Una semana terminó y tú no regresabas a casa. Estaba desesperada. Y es por eso que yo… bueno, esto —alzó su cetro con desdén—. No soy tú, pero con esto, pude moverme tan rápido como tú, salvar vidas. Estaba segura de que Bowser te habría asesinado, y los Champiñones de 1-Up son tan escasos ahora que yo… no sé, entré en pánico.

—Peach, no necesitas explicarte —puse mi mano en su hombro—. No conmigo.

—Tal vez no, pero no puedo raciocinar eso conmigo misma —persistió—. Hablar contigo lo saca. Nadie en realidad lo entiende, me entiende. Ellos no comprenden qué tanto normalmente tengo que pretender, ser la real princesa que podría ser amiga de cada criatura viviente —soltó un hondo suspiro—. Es difícil poner un rostro animado cuando mañana tendrás que lidiar con un rey malvado que impedirá todo tu trabajo duro de nuevo.

Sus palabras sobre Bowser me molestan, independientemente de la precisión. Me forcé a mí mismo a asentir con la cabeza, y pasar mi mano por su espalda. —Comprendo. Tener que forzar una farsa es una molestia.

—Sí, sí lo sé. No siempre quieres ser el gran héroe —ella reiteró sus palabras que había escuchado severas veces antes—. Pero eres bueno en tu protagonismo, y tienes lo que se necesita para protagonizarlo. No menosprecies tus asuntos, pero ser el perfecto, benevolente gobernador de este reino es un poco más duro.

—Ambos tenemos difíciles vidas por liderar —argumenté—. Todo el mundo lo hace. Pero aun así, tú no necesitas actuar como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese en tus hombros.

— ¿No la está? —cuestionó—. ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo?

—Bueno… sí —escarbé—. Pero no es tan saludable, y…

—Mario, estamos en esas posiciones y tenemos estándares por cumplir —Peach explicó—. Tú y yo no tenemos realmente tiempo para… bueno, ser normales.

Ella estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería rendirme tan fácilmente. —Peach, en serio no necesitamos vivir a expensa de cada pequeña expectación —intenté de nuevo—. A veces, sólo no podemos mantener aquella imagen perfecta en la que todo el mundo ve a sus ídolos.

—No, no podemos —concordó—. Necesitamos hacerlo sin embargo. Cuando piensas en eso, todo el mundo necesita realizar un espectáculo el minuto en el que se van fuera del camino y conocen a alguien más.

—No siempre —concedí.

—Usualmente —amedendró—. Sólo una vez, me gustaría que alguien no me necesitara ser tan-…

— ¡Princesa! —chilló un Toad, y nos giramos a ver al Toad Morado—. ¡Tenemos enemigos al frente! —apuntó a la playa, con Rexes y Koopa Troopas cruzándolo. Con otra mirada, observamos a los Cheep Cheeps en el mar.

— ¡Hay que ir por ellos! —dijo Daisy.

—Tranquila, Daisy —Peach movió una mano en su dirección. Me observó, estudió, y entonces regresó su atención a los otros—. Mario sigue cansado. Alguien debería quedarse con él y mantenerlo a salvo.

—Peach, estoy bien —rodé mis ojos, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si en verdad te necesitamos, será para algo mucho más difícil que lo que se viene —insistió. Se acercó a mí, y susurró—. No quiero que vuelvan a quitarme a uno de mis mejores amigos de nuevo. Déjame esto a mí, por favor.

Se alejó un poco de mí y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suyos reflejaban el cielo. Ilimitado. No pude pararla una vez que se hizo a la idea; ella no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera. Con un pequeño suspiro, asentí.

—Daisy, te quedarás y mantendrás a Mario a salvo —comandó Peach—. Limpiaremos el camino frente y lo haremos sencillo para él.

— ¡¿Yo?! —Daisy dijo—. Mira, Mario es genial, pero vine para ayudarte en verdad. Después de lo que planeamos en el castillo, pensé…

—Habíamos asumido que Mario estaría de vuelta para la carrera —Peach argumentó—. No lo está. Sólo deja el resto a nosotros en lo que limpiamos el camino.

— ¿Pero por qué no puede su hermano, o Yoshi, o uno de los Toads…?

—Los asignamos por equipos, ¿recuerdas? —recordó Peach—. Aunque Luigi no puede trabajar solo, así que iré con él.

—Oye, ¡yo también podría!

—Cierto, pero no necesitas… —Peach pensó por un momento, probablemente acerca de la forma correcta de ponerlo.

Daisy, sin embargo, lo finalizó por él. —Oh, ¿qué, tu varita mágica? Dámela, ¡haré hoyos por todo el lugar!

—Uno, esa no es una buena idea —Peach contendió—. Dos, no funcionará para ti. ¿O es que olvidaste…?

—Sangre familiar provee de magia, no, lo entiendo —bufó Daisy—. ¿Sabes qué? Bien, vayan. Ve con tu pareja y vayan a limpiar el camino para la fortaleza —cruzó sus brazos y mantuvo su expresión irritada.

—De acuerdo, vámonos todos —Peach ordenó a los otros. Aunque Luigi y Yoshi vacilaron, ellos me observaron y asintieron. Entonces, con el resto de los Toads y la Princesa Peach, marcharon la montaña, hasta la orilla.

Fruncí el ceño y me volteé a Daisy. —Lo lamento. Ayudaremos con la fortaleza, lo prometo.

La princesa de cabello pelirrojo se me quedó viendo, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad más oscura que la del resto de nosotros, excepto quizá por Yoshi, pero casi lo opuesto a Peach. — ¿Crees que es por ti? —preguntó—. Esto es porque Peach quiere dejarme de lado.

— ¿Por tus argumentos de hace rato? —cuestioné—. Daisy, sabes que Peach raramente sostiene rencores-…

—Sí, por lo general sólo odia a Bowser —interrumpió—. ¡Pero esa estúpida varita se está metiendo con su cabeza! Tú y yo lo sabemos, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

Tal vez yo no, ya que hace un minuto o algo así, estaba hablando con mi querida amiga.

Aun así, probar el temperamento de Daisy no sería listo. —Admito que está un poco irritable —consentí—. Pero ella tiene los ideales correctos…

—De ninguna forma —soltó Daisy y se sentó en una roca—. Sólo está intentando irritarme y presionarme en utilizar magia también.

— ¿Puedes… puedes utilizarla tú también? —pregunté.

Daisy mordió su labio y presionó sus manos con los bordes de la roca, pero asintió. —La magia en realidad no es un prerrequisito para ser un gobernante, pero, bueno, Peach y yo la tenemos en la sangre.

—No sabía eso.

—No es exactamente algo que queramos esparcir —Daisy explicó—. Los efectos colaterales de utilizar cualquier tipo de magia son… bueno, costosos. Estoy segura de que Bowser haría lo mismo, pero tiene tantos asuntos que preocuparse, que es menos de una necesidad.

Aunque quería defender a Bowser, me encogí de hombros.

—No es una gran idea, aunque, para Peach estar atascada en usar estas cosas —Daisy continuó—. Se supone que la magia debe ser el último recurso a utilizar, no una forma de demostrar tus talentos o hacer puntajes o cualquier cosa que esté intentando hacer con esto.

—Y aun así… trajiste algo contigo también —observé.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero cerró los ojos y se deslizó los guantes para quitárselos. Entre sus dedos anulares estaban dos anillos, con forma de flor, plateados, con piedras de turquesa en el centro.

—Peach sabía que tenías esos —murmuré y Daisy asintió.

—Tú siendo secuestrado es… raro —Daisy suspiró—. No que no se escuche, pero raro. Y ha pasado ya casi un mes, el cual es un largo tiempo en récords de Bowser para aferrarse a algo —jugueteó con sus manos y les puso los guantes de nuevo—. Estoy tan irritada con Peach porque estoy aún más enojada conmigo misma. Tuvimos la misma reacción; sólo que ella la realizó antes. Yo no lo hice porque quería creer que estarías bien —bajó sus manos y me sonrió—. Y estaba en lo correcto, lo estás. Bueno, mayoritariamente.

—No, estabas bien, lo estoy —insistí.

—Cierto, eso es cierto —Daisy asintió, pero frunció el ceño—. Es sólo… yo… —frunció los labios, jugueteó con sus pulgares, y bajó la mirada para mirarlos—. Eres fuerte.

Una risa salió fuera de mi boca. —También tú. Muchos de nosotros lo somos.

Daisy negó con la cabeza. —No, Mario, tú eres casi inhumano —argumentó—. Aún recuerdo cómo Tatanga me había capturado, ese enferme pequeño psicópata —Daisy tembló y tuvo que esperarse un minuto—. Pero… tú viniste, y me salvaste —continuó, fuiste en contra de lo que mi gente no pudo. A lo que yo no pude parar, tú lo hiciste —su mirada regresó a mí—. Y haces eso repetidamente por Peach, como si fuera nada.

 _Tal vez porque Bowser era más suave conmigo de lo que me había dado cuenta._

—Es un poco más difícil de lo que lo hago ver —intenté, pero Daisy permaneció sin convencerse.

—Ni siquiera Luigi tiene la tenacidad que tú —notó—. Él es bueno, pero tú eres… en verdad no sé cómo ponerlo. ¿Nacido para ser un héroe?

—Eso me dicen —reí ligeramente.

—Pero… comprendes por qué Peach se llenó de pánico. Por qué _nosotros_ nos llenamos de pánico —Daisy inquirió.

Negué con mi cabeza. —Comprendo, pero en realidad ustedes no pueden creer-…

— ¿Qué, que eres un superhumano? —Daisy preguntó—. Lo admito, tu uso recurrente de power-ups me quitaba esos pensamientos, al inicio. Aunque, después, cuando nos vimos más seguido, inclusive aunque no fuera tanto, estoy casi segura de que debes serlo.

Rodé mis ojos y Daisy rio. —Si quieres creerlo.

—Síp, lo hago —aseguró—. Y eso me lleva a otro punto: en realidad no convivimos mucho. Me salvaste una vez, pasamos tiempo en deportes y fiestas juntos, pero siento que he llegado a conocer mejor a Luigi de lo que lo he logrado contigo. ¡Y tú eres el que salvó a mi reino!

—Tienes razón —asentí—, deberíamos probablemente pasar más tiempo juntos —inevitablemente, tuve que añadir—. Supongo que Peach tenía más en mente al dejarnos juntos atrás.

La princesa de Sarasaland se encogió de hombros. —No lo negaría de parte de ella, pero no les estoy dando tanto crédito —aun así, sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que somos los raros en esta ocasión, que contigo estando un poco fuera del grupo y yo… bueno, intentando estar en el grupo.

—Daisy, Peach en realidad no creía en lo que te dijo antes —intenté decirle.

—Sí, lo hizo —Daisy murmuró—. Y… no está del todo equivocada. Debería estar aquí, más seguido que sólo por diversión. Pero, a veces, debajo de toda esta rudeza que muestro al mundo, yo sólo… siento un poco de autoconciencia, sólo un poco de duda de mí misma.

—Todos lo hacemos.

—Tal vez, pero se siente como si todos lo ignoraran —Daisy suspiró—. Yo hago una expresión valiente, y hablo de cosas grandes, pero cuando enfrento a una enorme crisis, secuestro en particular, yo sólo —tembló—… es un poco más rudo.

—Daisy, fuiste abducida —le recordé—. Un alíen por poco te saca del planeta.

—Has estado en el _espacio_ —argumentó—. Inclusive conociste a una chica que _vive_ en el espacio. Me irrito mucho conmigo por preocuparme por eso.

—No es una cosa normal —le contesté—. Daisy, está bien que-…

—Mario, por favor —me interrumpió—. Quiero ser más intrépida, valiente, como todos los demás. Quiero transformarme en lo que mi máscara actualmente es —recogió sus piernas y escondió su rostro en sus manos, las cuales estaban en sus rodillas—. No lo entenderías. Eres un héroe. Este tipo de presión es…

— ¿Qué, inexistente? —solté—. ¿En realidad crees que no sé cómo se siente? —más tranquilo, continué—. En el Castillo de Bowser, literalmente temí por mi vida, como si fuera a morir en cualquier minuto. Tú y Peach han pasado por eso, lo entiendo perfectamente. Como las dos reaccionaron tiene mucho sentido.

—Lo tiene, y no lo tiene —Daisy concedió—. Pero… gracias. Me siento un poco más… o tal vez no tan indefensa… como sea, ayudaste —reímos un poco antes de que Daisy cambiara el tópico—. ¿Cómo era eso, si no te importa? Como, además de temer por tu vida, lo cual era terrible, pero… ¿cómo le hiciste frente, en serio?

 _Podría tener que tener algo con el hecho de que mi novio fuera el rey de ahí._ ¿Debería decirle eso? Era lo suficientemente difícil compartirlo con Luigi, y Daisy no se lo tomaría bien del todo, o incluso podría decírselo a Peach. Pensándolo dos veces, sería lunático decírselo, pero…

¿Era algo qué compartir con alguien más?

—Em, yo, ah, me las arreglé —tartamudeé—. Era difícil, pero ellos me mantuvieron vivo.

—Claro, como la moneda de cambio —Daisy recordó—. Toadsworth me lo explicó —observó su mano una vez más—. ¿Sabe qué? Está bien; ambos sabemos cómo se siente ser la víctima. No necesitas aligerarlo para mí.

—No es-…

— ¡Ciérralo! —Saltó y puso su mano en mi rostro—. Pensamientos positivos, de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? —eso no es exactamente en donde mi mente esta…—. ¡Oye! ¡No me muestres tus ojos tristes! ¡Lo digo en serio, Mario! —Daisy posicionó sus manos en sus caderas. ¿Era la misma princesa que acababa de confesarse algo así insegura minutos antes?—. Tan rápido como los otros regresen, vamos a patear algunos…

—… ¿caparazones Koopa? —ofrecí terminar. Yoshi y el Toad Morado se acercaron a nosotros—. Prefiero machacarlos por mí mismo, pero…

— ¡¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos?! —dijo Daisy.

—Síp —el Toad se rio por lo bajo—. Las primeras áreas son generalmente las más fáciles.

—Eso es cierto —concordé.

—Vamos, aunque es un camino fácil —Yoshi nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos.

Los cuatro caminamos por la costa, y caminamos rápidamente en la playa llena de conchas por la que Yoshi y el Toad han viajado. No eran las piedras o los palos lo que me preocupaban; mientras pasaba lugares mis ojos escanearon caparazones vacíos que estaban orillados. Un moribundo Cheep Cheep ya había respirado su último aliento y dejado un cuerpo vacío a su paso, con sus ojos abiertos de terror. Huellas de botas indicaban que hubo Rexes en el área, pero no podía ver a ninguno de ellos; probablemente habían sido alejados.

El pensar, cientos sobre miles de veces, había pasado por estos lugares y peleado con aquellos esbirros, pero ni una sola vez me había girado para ver el daño que había causado. Viajando por eso, estudié al Toad Morado y a Yoshi para ver si ellos mostraban alguna señal visible de reaccionar. Mayoritariamente, mantuvieron sus miradas al frente, haciendo un buen punto en no tomar sus pertenencias.

En el asta cerca del final del área, con la bandera de Peach ya sobrevolándolo, los Toads Azul y Amarillo esperándonos. Saludaron en cuanto nos vieron, y apuntaron a una masa de tierra al frente, una enorme y morada roca con pasto verde en la parte alta.

—Para llegar allá, necesitaremos nadar —explicó el Toad Azul.

—Pero limpiamos casi toda el área —se congratuló el Toad Amarillo—. ¡Sólo me gustaría que hubiéramos conservado los poderes de Hielo!

Nos volvimos a mover, saltamos en la piedra, y cruzamos todo lo que se extendía. Una vez que golpeamos una pared, la única opción era nadar debajo. Los tres Toads pasaron primero, y Daisy los siguió. Yoshi me observó y sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien, Mario? —preguntó, y se las arregló para mantener su usual alegría en su tono.

—Am, sí, eso creo —mentí—. Puedes nadar, ¿cierto?

—No tan bien, así que es suerte que los otros sepan manejar este nivel —Yoshi admitió—. Puedo arreglármelas para nadar bien, sin nada que me sea lanzado.

— ¿No podrías simplemente saltar a la cima? —apunté a la pared frente a nosotros, pero Yoshi ya había negado.

—Demasiado alto —murmuró. Tomó mi mano y me llevó al borde—. Estaré bien, ¡especialmente porque estás aquí! Siempre me cuidas cuando puedes.

Lentamente, asentí y Yoshi sonrió antes de saltar. Rápidamente, me bajé detrás de él, con burbujas cruzándose con mi vista, y lo encontré ya nadando. Los otros ya tenían una buena distancia contra nosotros, así que estaba dejado para seguirlos con rapidez.

Debajo del agua no era mejor que la superficie; había Cheep Cheeps congelados, Bloopers, y Cheeps Globo que flotaban cerca de la superficie o estaban anclados muy abajo, fuera de la vista en las profundidades del mar. Dos Erizines ahogados se habían protegido a sí mismos cerca de las pipas. Trozos rotos de huesos de pescado flotaron alrededor, y medio esperé a que uno de ellos respondiera, que intentara perseguirnos. Pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

Adelante, los Toads y Daisy nadaron hacia una tubería. Yoshi y yo pataleamos detrás de ellos, y observé a las profundidades turbias desaparecer detrás de mí, con sólo paredes negras de tubería alrededor mío. Mientras éramos transportados a la superficie, la presión volvía a la normalidad.

Reemergimos encima de otra gran roca y saltamos sobre piedras cafés a la siguiente asta, también con la bandera de Peach alzada. Justo cuando estábamos listos para saltar y descender, el Toad Rojo y el Toad Verde llegaron.

— ¿Vienen de limpiar el camino, chicos? —preguntó Daisy, y los dos Toads asintieron—. Genial, ¡vayamos!

Comenzó a correr, con los cinco Toads revoloteando detrás de ella. Parecían felices de poder estar juntos una vez más, pero frenéticos de tener a Daisy entre ellos. Yoshi se lanzó al suelo. Lentamente se deslizó de entre mis piernas y me puso en su espalda.

—Vamos —dijo riendo mientras yo me golpeaba con su cabeza, de alguna forma descolocado—. ¡Hay que alcanzarlos!

Yoshi corrió por la extensión de tierra, alcanzando a Daisy y a los Toads en sólo un par de segundos. Rápidamente, alcanzamos el final de la tierra, e hice una mueca frente a los profundos Cheep Cheeps y Spiny Cheep Cheeps que flotaban en la superficie del agua.

— ¿Vamos a… volver ahí abajo? —forcé a salir.

—Es la única forma de continuar —notó el Toad Verde.

—No te preocupes, ¡nos aseguramos de tomar control de todo! —rio el Toad Rojo.

Todos saltaron de vuelta al agua. Al regresar al agua esta vez, el agua era más oscura, casi ennegrecida. Si no fuera por unos bloques luminosos que estaban en paredes rocosas, no estoy seguro de que la luz nos hubiera alcanzado. El viaje completo estaba lleno de plantas marinas y piedras, tal vez un ostión, pero nada más.

Salimos del agua por el otro lado y salté de vuelta a la masa de tierra frente a nosotros. En una distancia corta estaba otra asta.

—Huh —observó Daisy—. Estaba esperando que Peach y Luigi ya estuvieran aquí de vuelta.

—Estaban intentando encontrar la ruta más rápida, por lo que me dijo Peach —recordó el Toad Rojo.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que estarán de vuelta pronto —tranquilizó el Toad Amarillo.

Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, observé a Peach y a Luigi venir a nosotros desde la distancia. Cruzaron un largo puente de madera que llevaba a una estructura alta y cafecina que no podía reconocer del todo desde tanta distancia. Ralentizaron su paso y nos hicieron señas de que los encontráramos en el camino sobre el mar. En una fila, hicimos nuestro camino sobre el puente y llegamos con ambos.

—Este puente es un camino directo a la fortaleza. —informó Luigi—. ¡Es en realidad un barco abandonado!

—Eso suena como un muy mal lugar en el que terminar —murmuró el Toad Azul.

—Definitivamente no lo recomendaría en circunstancias normales —concordó Peach—. Pero es la única forma, y definitivamente la fortaleza de la Playa.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —preguntó Daisy—. ¡Vamos a moler a golpes a aquél jefe y sacarlo del barco y volver a tomar el control de la Playa!

Les hizo señas a todos para que apurasen a cruzar el puente, y corrimos a través del largo camino del enorme barco, casi del tamaño de un crucero. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de vista, el barco parecía ser una especie de buque de guerra, con mástiles rotos y hoyos en los tablones que parecían ser de bolas de cañón. Por las banderas negras que revoloteaban hasta arriba, apostaba que o las fuerzas de Bowser estuvieron aquí, o este fue un barco pirata, poniendo más esperanza en lo anterior. Aunque podríamos ver lo alto del barco desde abajo, tomaría un poco de tiempo para en verdad llegar ahí, y entramos por la parte baja de la cubierta.

—Esto no debería tomar tanto —murmuró Yoshi, quien parecía incómodo viniendo. Palmeé su espalda y le sonreí.

—Si quieres, Yoshi, puedes esperar afuera —sugerí—. Sé qué tanto odias entrar a los calabozos y fortalezas que el ejército de Bowser toma.

Negó con la cabeza. —Luigi ya intentó eso, y salió herido adentro —Yoshi me dijo—. Acabamos de volver; no quiero arriesgar nada por mi propia seguridad.

Mis cejas se alzaron mientras observaba a Luigi. —Entonces, ¿cuando me dijiste que te habías golpeado la cabeza antes…?

—Sí, esa era la última fortaleza —Luigi clarificó—. Después de que detuvimos al jefe.

—Después de que _tú_ detuviste al jefe —corrigió el Toad Morado.

—Oh sí, Luigi estuvo genial dentro de la pirámide —concordó el Toad Verde.

—Bueno, yo… yo supongo, sí —Luigi tímidamente asintió y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, suficiente charla —Peach interrumpió—. Hay que entrar y reclamar esta tierra.

Peach lideró el camino dentro de la rampa de la nave al igual que la puerta, seguida muy de cerca por Daisy y los cinco Toads. Yoshi vaciló, pero sacudió su cabeza y marchó detrás de ellos. Fui después de él, pero fui parado justo antes de abordar el barco, y me volteé a Luigi.

— ¿Estás seguro que estás listo? —me preguntó.

—Luigi, puedo manejar esto —le tranquilicé.

—Físicamente, tal vez —asintió—. Pero… bueno, ¿puedes encarar el, um… ejército de tu novio?

Cruzando mis brazos, observé a mi hermano y lo estudié durante un minuto. Mordió su labio y frunció el ceño, mientras que sus ojos parecían… preocupados.

—No me estás contando algo —le aseguré—Ya he tenido que rechazar a la Koopa Troop —la realidad debe ser dicha, el viaje completo a aquí me molestó más de lo que me imaginé que lo haría, y estaba precavido por derrotar a las fuerzas de Bowser. Pero… tenía que ser hecho.

Aun así, Luigi negó con la cabeza. —Es… bueno, la última vez, encaramos a un Bowsitos —explicó—. Él tenía mensajes directos para Peach… y para mí… acerca de ti, específicamente.

Una ceja se alzó de nuevo. — ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Mario, el siguiente jefe podría tener algo de Bowser y usarlo contra ti —murmuró—. Ellos traspasaron mi mente y mis emociones en la última fortaleza. ¿Puedes manejar algo como eso? —esperó mientras yo dubitaba con mi respuesta, y entonces añadió—. Escapaste de su castillo. Y a juzgar por la historia, no era algo de lo que estaba completamente enterado, ¿lo estaba?

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Luigi tenía un buen punto, Pero apreté mis puños y me quedé a ver sus ojos. —Puedo manejar esto —reafirmé, y me regresé a ingresar al barco. Los pasos de Luigi sonaban mientras me seguía de cerca.

Tan pronto entramos, la puerta se cerró abruptamente detrás de nosotros.

—Nada bueno —murmuró Luigi mientras nos acercábamos a inspeccionarlo.

— ¡Oigan, Súper Hermanos Mario! —llamó Daisy—. ¿Qué opinan de venir aquí y echar una mano?

Nos regresamos, observamos a las princesas en una plataforma, y esperamos a ver a Daisy saltar sobre un Rex, mientras lo demolía al suelo. Peach sostuvo su cetro frente a un Huesitos y lo desmoronó mientras eso intentaba atacar a Daisy.

— ¡Eso no es pelear justo! —soltó Daisy.

—Bueno, creí que no me gritarías si lo utilizaba de esta forma —se rio Peach.

Daisy sonrió socarronamente y las dos continuaron caminando por el barco. En la plataforma frente de ellos, Yoshi utilizaba su lengua para atraer a un Buzzy Beetle, entonces lanzar su caparazón hacia un Spike Top que estaba marchando hacia los dos Toads.

— ¡Fiu! Gracias Yoshi —suspiró el Toad Verde.

—Sí, ¡eres asombroso! —aclaró el Toad Amarillo, y Yoshi sonrió.

—Mario, Luigi, ¡Vamos! —llamó el Toad Rojo mientras noqueaba a otro Huesitos.

Mi hermano y yo avanzamos, y estábamos listos para saltar sobre la plataforma más cercana, pero paramos una vez que escuchamos salpicaduras de agua detrás de nosotros. Intercambiamos una mirada preocupada antes de observar abajo para darnos cuenta de que el suelo repentinamente se había llenado con agua.

—Parece que vamos a tener que apurarnos con esto —grité—. ¡Este barco se está hundiendo!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Peach—. Sé que es viejo, ¡pero estaba bien hace un minuto!

Se quedó viendo debajo de nosotros y observó cómo el agua comenzaba a llenar el suelo. Daisy observó también y jadeó.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Apúrense, chicos! —gritó.

— ¡Sabía que esto era una mala idea! —chilló el Toad Azul.

Todos saltaron por todo el barco, agarrándose de poleas y plataformas mientras esquivábamos a los enemigos que se nos atravesaban. El sonido del agua corriendo alrededor del barco fue creciendo mientras continuaba hundiéndose, con más hoyos permitiendo que el agua se entrometiese.

Eventualmente, llegamos a un punto alto y a una gigante, puerta amarilla.

—Em, ¿deberíamos bajar en busca de unos Power-ups? —se preguntó el Toad Morado.

Peach bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. —Podríamos tener algo de tiempo, pero esa agua se está acercando muy rápido conforme el barco se hunde. Es mejor no arriesgarnos y sólo lidiar con el jefe en la mejor manera que podamos naturalmente. ¿Todos listos?

Nuestro grupo intercambió expresiones, algunas preocupadas mientras que otras tranquilas, yo mismo incluido. Regresamos nuestra atención a Peach y asentimos.

—Entonces, vámonos —Peach nos hizo señas para que nos acercásemos y abrió la puerta.

Comenzamos a avanzar y corrimos al final del barco. Estaba hundiéndose uniformemente hacia el océano y nosotros de forma rápida buscamos con la mirada al jefe.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Yoshi.

—Tal vez era una trampa —gruñó Luigi.

Un sonido estridente en las escaleras al lado del bote se escuchó, y nos noqueó al suelo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué era eso?! —gritó Daisy al tiempo que intentábamos pararnos.

Otro golpe sonó del otro lado y fuimos puestos de lado de nuevo.

—Esto es ridículo —gruñó Peach al tiempo que se alzaba de nuevo. Rodé y la ayudé a levantarse.

Unos cuantos más golpes sonaron mientras que un tentáculo blanco con círculos azules y huellas se estrelló en el barco. Otros tres largos tentáculos rápido se le unieron. Del agua, un enorme calamar con una boca redonda, un Blooper, salió de la superficie y nos miró.

— ¡Gooper Blooper! —grité y me preparé a mí mismo para pelear. Peach y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

El enorme Blooper ondeó uno de sus tentáculos hacia nosotros, y nos esparcimos para esquivarlo. Justo después, disparó tres pesados chorros de tinta, con uno casi salpicando a Daisy y Peach, pero falló.

— ¡Intenten tomar los tentáculos y apartarlos! —ordené.

— ¡Sí! —rezumó el Blooper—. ¡Intenten, intente INTENTEN!

Lanzó otro tentáculo e hizo saltar por los aíres a tres Toads. Los dos restantes, Azul y Amarillo, fueron a tomar sus tentáculos e intentaron sostenerlos.

—Mario, ¡no…está…funcionando! —se quejó el Toad amarillo.

Otro tentáculo fue lanzado justo hacia mí y rompió una parte del barco. — ¡Inmovilícenlo!

Mientras me deslizaba fuera del alcance del tentáculo, Yoshi pataleó desde la borda y levitando saltó en el aíre. Con un salto fue lanzado hacia el fondo duro sobre el tentáculo, aplastándolo. Daisy corrió allá y empujó, pero falló de quitarlo de su propietario.

— ¡Sigue sin ser bueno! —reportó Daisy.

—Bueno, me odiarás por esto, pero —Peach alzó su cetro y hechizó al Gooper Blooper.

Luigi, sin embargo, tropezó sobre un tercer tentáculo y se estrelló en Peach, quien voló con su varita.

Los otros dos tentáculos estaban libres en el aíre y tomaron a los dos Toads y a Daisy a través de la cubierta, mientras que Yoshi a duras penas se las había arreglado para saltar.

— ¡Mario! —gritó el Toad Rojo—. ¡Nos acercamos al agua! ¡Estamos corriendo fuera de tiempo!

Si el barco se hundía antes de que nos hiciésemos cargo del Gooper Blooper, era muy probable que nos trajese a las profundidades.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, presioné a mis dientes juntos. Tenía que haber algo más. Me quedé viendo a la boca del Gooper Blooper. Podría hacerlo retroceder y golpear a la boca de vuelta a su rostro, pero necesitaría una distracción. Podríamos…

— ¡Cuidado, Mario! —gritó Yoshi.

Dos tentáculos se me acercaron, y realicé una acrobacia entre ambos. Rápidamente, salté hacia Yoshi y me quedé viéndole. ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Todos! ¡Tengo una idea! —llamé—. ¡Pónganse en parejas con alguien y tomen un tentáculo! —tranquilamente, posé mi mano en el hombro de Yoshi—. Tú estás conmigo. Vamos a correr y tomar su boca.

Asintió y salté en su espalda. Observamos mientras Daisy y los tres Toads tomaron los tentáculos más cercanos a la puerta de al lado, mientras que Peach, Luigi, y los otros dos Toads se hicieron cargo de los tentáculos en el lado de las escaleras.

— ¡Ahora! —grité mientras Yoshi comenzaba a trotar.

El Gooper Blooper forcejeaba para liberar sus tentáculos de mis amigos, pero entonces reenfocó su atención en Yoshi y en mí.

—Nada bueno, nada bueno —musitó y salpicó tinta frente a nosotros.

Yoshi saltó y pataleó sobre una buena porción de la tinta, pero no podía estar en el aíre por tanto tiempo.

—Está… en tus… manos, Mario —Yoshi dijo y lentamente cayó a la cubierta del barco.

Pasamos a través de la tinta y bajamos en uno de los hoyos largos del barco. Rápidamente, Yoshi reposicionó su cuerpo y arqueó su espalda para dejarme espacio a mí.

Los ojos de Gooper Blooper se abrieron mientras aterrizaba y tomaba su boca. Velozmente, corrí de vuelta a la cubierta y presioné su boca elástica hacia mí.

— ¡Apúrate, Mario! —gritó Luigi—. ¡No podemos sostener estos durante mucho tiempo más!

—Bien, déjenlos ir a la vez que tense bien esto —ordené.

Más de la mitad del camino por el barco, era incapaz de llevar conmigo la boca del Blooper.

— ¿Todos listos? —pregunté mientras las parejas forcejeaban con los tentáculos, pero se las arreglaron para asentir hacia mí—. ¡Ahora!

Solté la boca y la observé dispararse de vuelta a Gooper Blooper. Intentó regresar sus tentáculos a su lugar antes de que su boca hiciese lo mismo, pero sucedió demasiado rápido.

Con un golpe estruendoso, la boca del Blooper se estrelló de vuelta a su rostro duramente. Mientras que hacía muecas en dolor, sus tentáculos regresaron y azotaron cuatro veces su cabeza y lo quitaron del barco.

Yoshi se liberó de la tinta e intentó lo mejor que pudo para sacudírsela. Caminó hacia mí mientras los otros observaron buscando a que el Gooper Blooper regresara antes de encontrarnos de vuelta en el centro.

— ¡Vaya forma, Mario! —congratuló el Toad Morado.

—Sí, ¡eres el mejor! —celebró el Toad Verde.

— ¡Ese es el Mario que necesitamos! —aplaudió Daisy.

—Gracias, a todos —reí—. Pero hicimos esto juntos. Así que felicítense a ustedes mismos, porque no podríamos haber hecho esto si no nos uniéramos.

Los Toads se abrazaron los unos a nosotros. Daisy observó a Yoshi y tomó un trozo roto de madera para intentar cepillar el resto de la tinta fuera de Yoshi. Luigi me palmeó en la espalda, mientras que Peach sonrió y descansó su mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Ya mencionamos que te extrañamos? —preguntó.

—Oh, una o dos, tal vez —reí por lo bajo, y Peach me besó en la mejilla.

Abruptamente, un sonido de debajo de nosotros nos quitó de balance. Rápidamente observamos alrededor, pero no vimos nada.

—No… terminado —gruñó la distante y desenfocada voz del Gooper Blooper.

Antes de que nadie se pudiera mover, un sonido de golpe se escuchó detrás de la cubierta. Otro le siguió, junto a varios más en una rápida sucesión.

— ¡Está destruyendo el barco en pedazos! —gritó el Toad Verde.

Explosiones comenzaron a escucharse por todo el barco y todos intentaron correr por algo que les cubriese. Un golpe fue demasiado fuerte y me lanzó fuera de la borda.

— ¡No! ¡Mario! —escuché a Luigi gritar mientras caía en el océano. Otro golpe sacó el aíre de mí. Mientras golpeaba el agua, el mundo alrededor mío se volvió azul, luego negro, y silencioso.

 _Te tuve. Y aun así…_

Un flash de fuego pasó frente a mí, pero no podía sentir el calor. El mundo alrededor mío era repentinamente púrpura, rocoso, con luces azules chispeantes. El fuego voló cerca de mí de nuevo. Era el ave. Vi a mi mano enguantada alzarse intentando alcanzarle, pero voló de nuevo al cielo estrellado.

— _Aún no._

Bowser apareció y estaba en frente de mí. Su mano entrecruzada con la mía, pero no podía sentirla. Primeramente, sonrió, pero de repente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y mostró sus colmillos. Observé mientras él formaba la palabra "no" en sus labios y el mundo comenzaba a hacerse oscuro de nuevo.

— _¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Mario! ¡Por favor!_

Mis ojos se abrieron y observé a las nubes oscuras que se alineaban en el cielo. Tomé un hondo suspiro del húmedo, aíre salado. Mis manos se presionaron contra la arena y me levanté.

Árboles estaban esparcidos en la tierra frente a mí. Observé alrededor y vi a mis amigos conversar, lentamente levantándose del suelo también. Viré alrededor y noté el mar alrededor de la tierra. Aunque parecía rodear el área, pude notar que había un camino arenoso que regresaba a la costa en la que estábamos antes. Esta era una isla de marea; necesitaríamos esperar a que se bajara para regresar a tierra firme.

Un rayó tronó en el cielo y observé a las nubes. Más nubes negras estaban llegando. Observé de vuelta abajo para ver a Luigi y a Peach caminar hacia mí

— ¿Estás bien, Mario? —preguntó Peach y asentí.

—Mayoritariamente —murmuré.

—Bueno, al menos paramos al Gooper Blooper —Luigi rio y se estiró.

Sonreí. —Sí, y sobrevivimos de que hundiera el barco de vuelta al mar.

—Bueno, hurra para ti —dijo una voz familiar, acompañada de lentos aplausos.

No.

Luigi y Peach se giraron primero, y lentamente me regresé después de ellos. Daisy, Yoshi y los Toads se regresaron hacia nosotros.

Cruzando los árboles vinieron ocho Helikoopas Junior y un Helikoopa, y un viejo Magikoopa con su varita. Junior y los Koopalings, Kamek, y Bowser.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes me extrañó? —preguntó—. Veo que han estado muy ocupados, por lo de últimamente. ¿Por qué no nos actualizamos en un par de cosas?

Los ojos fieros de Bowser miraron directo a los míos. Esto no terminaría bien.

* * *

…

Ahí está, ¡eso es todo! ¡Felicidades, sobreviviste este capítulo ridículamente largo!

Sí, en verdad quería que Mario interactuara con Luigi, Peach, Yoshi y especialmente Daisy. (Sí, eso es cierto, ¡el fomento del recién llegado! ¡Qué!) Originalmente, cuando planeé el capítulo, estaba a todo de, "Primero una carta, luego Mario habla con Daisy, se nivelan, casi revela su relación secreta, bla bla, limpian el tercer mundo, y Bowser se presenta para el cliffhanger."

Pero luego, estaba a las de, "Nah, ve grande o vete a casa" Y decidí lanzar la escena de Bowser, añadir más interacciones de Mario con los otros tres, y tener la exploración del mundo desde otra perspectiva. (Realmente, ¿cuándo se regresa Mario para observar el daño que ha hecho? Respuesta: ¡nunca!) Así que, ese era mi proceso para la repentina enorme longitud del capítulo, el cual rompió todo porque no podía pensar en una forma de hacer esto en un disgustante evento de tres partes (¡Esos vendrán después!)

Okey, este capítulo ya es grotescamente largo, así que menos babeos de mi parte. Preguntas, comentarios, concernientes, críticas, y cualquier otra cosa puede ser enviado a mí vía review o mensaje. Oh, nota rápida, desde que alguien mencionó si no estaba seguro acerca de los reviews largos: disfruto cualquier tipo de review, largo y corto, así que si tienes mucho que decir, ¡no te atrevas a guardártelo! ¡DAME TODAS TUS OPINIONES, LAS AMO! En serio, mientras que no tenga reviews o mensajes que sean del tipo "ew, los gays en mario son asquerosos. LOL m4r1c0n35" están bien, y esos mensajes son desechados porque no tolero insultos a nadie, de nadie, o como quieran titular a eso, porque eso es craso y no crítica constructiva. (Para mi suerte, sólo me ha sucedido eso una vez, pero dudo que será la única ocasión.)

Yuck, okey, déjenme quitar aquella ópera de lado, porque no era del todo necesario. Eso es todo por ahora, el siguiente capítulo es por el que todos ustedes están esperando: ¡MARIO Y BOWSER CAMBIAN PALABRAS EL UNO CON EL OTRO! Oh, y un confrontamiento de playa de diez-a-diez, sí eso (Planeé esto, sí. Yo es listo, a veces.) Sé que digo esto muy seguido, pero muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, ¡y lo lamento por el capítulo súper largo! El siguiente es muy poco probable que vaya a ser igual de largo, así que podemos descansar tranquilamente.

 _No saben lo que está por venírseles. A menos, claro, que hayan ido a la historia original y hayan leído el capítulo de anticipo, o yo ya les haya traído el siguiente capítulo. Como sea, si pensaron que sería: drama, drama, DRAMA… están en lo correcto._

 _¡Chau!_

— _gemini in tauro, 17 de octubre de 2016—_


	19. Una Confrontación

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que este capítulo no sería tan largo como el último? Bueno, eso era en su mayoría cierto. Sólo mentí en el que no sería largo. Ojojojo… no planeo esas cosas muy bien. Hmmm… ¡oh bueno! ¡PELEEEEA DE PLAAAAYAAAA! ¡Diviértanse cambiando de pelea en pelea! Oh, e hice una cosa al inicio. Es… idk, feo, pero sólo vayan a verlo. Uh… ¡asegúrense de tener el tiempo para leer y disfruten!

…

* * *

 _Un corazón latiente te permite saber que estás vivo. Corre conforme tus emociones se revuelven. La tensión se incrementa conforme una terrible situación se alza._

 _Ambos guerra y amor son bestias salvajes. No importa que tan bien podríamos saber esto, de alguna forma se las arreglan para atraparnos con la guardia baja, repetidamente._

 _Asomándose en nuestras mentes son grandes miedos; nuestros demonios internos claman del interior para salir y desgarrarnos._

 _Mientras el día comienza, podemos jugar alrededor de esos problemas e intentar controlar el daño que podría ocurrir. Pero cuando el día termina, aquellos planes se desenmarañan de formas retorcidas que fallamos de predecir._

 _Retando a nuestra gente, nuestra sociedad, y a nosotros mismos nunca era la ruta sencilla por atravesar, pero es la única forma que conocemos._

 _Las preguntas: ¿cuándo y dónde podemos parar? ¿Cómo sabemos nuestros límites? ¿Quién puede vernos, y por qué nos esforzamos? ¿Por qué la paz está tan lejos de nuestro alcance?_

 _¿Las bestias salvajes siempre están hechas para ser?_

* * *

Luces de rayos pasan el cielo encima de la isla. Los árboles se sacuden con el crepitar del viento. Bowser sonríe de modo amenazador mientras que los Toads se alinean frente a Peach protectivamente.

—Vaya, vaya —el Rey Koopa dice—. ¡El grupo está reunido! Qué adorable. Debo admitirlo, Peach, ¡que estoy impresionado! —baja su mirada ligeramente y añade—. Finalmente has aprendido cómo utilizar cada cuerpo capaz de tu castillo para realmente tener esto hecho —sus ojos se alzan mientras mira con el ceño a su cetro—. Y por cualquier medio necesario, por lo que veo.

—Bowser, ¡¿cuál es el significado de esto?! —Peach demanda.

—La única razón por la que nos hemos reunido, Princesa —suelta—. Estoy aquí por un secuestro.

— ¡Aléjate, Bowser! —grita el Toad Amarillo, tragándose el miedo por toda su garganta.

—Sí, ¡no te dejaremos tomar a Peach! —amenaza el Toad Azul.

— ¿Peach? —Bowser ríe suavemente, lo cual se transforma en una enorme y estruendosa carcajada—. ¿Creen que estoy aquí por Peach? ¡Por favor! Ya he ido por ese camino tantas veces para manejarlo, independientemente de lo sencillo que es —calmando su voz, apuntó al frente, directo a su objetivo—. No, estoy aquí para capturar a Mario.

Mario aprieta sus dientes y sus amigos rápidamente intercambian expresiones temerosas.

— ¡No tienes necesidad de tomarlo! —suelta Peach y sostiene fuerte su cetro—. Mantener a Mario no te asegurará ningún progreso con tu conquista.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias por ponerlo en obviedad —Bowser dice—. El problema es, que aún lo necesito para, eh, asuntos personales. Eso, y considerando qué tan grandes son tus habilidades rescatando prisioneros, altamente dudo que lo salvarás una segunda ocasión seguida a través de crudos e inconvenientes medios.

Por un momento, todos esperan en silencio. Daisy lo rompe por traer, — ¿Exactamente cuándo Bowser aprendió cómo hablar en un nivel más inteligente?

—Más pronto de lo que tú te levantaste de tu florido pedestal en el que descansas tu trasero —Bowser se encoje de hombros con una voz nivelada—. Los tiempos cambian, ¿no?

—Okey, por eso, yo misma lo derrotaré —fulmina Daisy.

—Daisy, tranqu-ilízate —le avisa Luigi—. Él sólo está intentando cebarte.

— ¿Cebarla? Eso implicaría que ella es de ayuda —responde Bowser.

Con un arranque de ira, Daisy corre, sólo para ser cortada por Wendy.

—Muévete —demanda Daisy—. ¿O en verdad necesitas una obligatoria pelea de gatas?

— ¿Pelea de gatas? —pregunta Wendy—. ¿Acaso te trajiste una Súper Campana?

Daisy se da una palmada contra la frente. —…ni siquiera sé por qué…

Un golpe del Helikoopa de Wendy envía a la princesa a volar a través de la playa. El Toad Azul y Amarillo corren, atacando a Larry y Lemmy, quienes fueran a los otros fuera de la multitud.

—Bowser, ¡por favor! —ruega Mario—. ¡No hay necesidad de hacerlo! ¡De nada de esto!

—Oh, perdona —se burla Bowser—, ¿intentabas razonar conmigo?

—Mario, no hay necesidad —argumenta el Toad Rojo—. Sólo tendremos que derrotarlo.

—Grandes palabras de un Toad pequeño —se ríe Roy.

—Este pequeño Toad fue lo suficientemente escurridizo como para burlar tus defensas —suelta el Toad.

—Ah, mira, ahí es donde estás mal —corrige Roy—. Pasaste por las defensas del castillo. No has visto nada de mí, aún no.

Los Koopalings conducen sus Helikoopas después del Toad Rojo, mientras que a la vez intentan forzar a Mario y a sus amigos de separarse. Mientras que Roy persigue al Toad Rojo, Iggy y Morton van tras el Toad Verde y el Morado que seguían ahí.

— ¡Bowser! —Mario grita.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —pregunta Bowser—. Esto no es diferente en cómo usualmente va, ¿no es así? —se pausa y observa a Mario morderse el labio—. Oh, supongo que lo es. Todos tus pequeños amigos están aquí, en lo abierto —Bowser sonríe macabramente—. Eso los hace un objetivo fácil, ¿eh?

—Veremos quién es un objetivo fácil —murmura Yoshi, mientras alza un huevo y lo voltea hacia Bowser. Antes de que nadie más se pueda dar cuenta, lo dispara.

Ludwig, sin embargo, mueve su Helikoopa para interceptar el ataque. —Vaya, vaya, eso es muy rudo.

—Luigi, hay que derrotarlo —Yoshi le hace señas al plomero cerca—. Princesa, Mario, ustedes manejen a Bowser y a su hijo.

— ¿No sería un duelo mágico más apropiado para sus actuales intereses? —cuestionó Kamek—. Y me temo que tengo la vendetta perfecta contra dinosaurios inmundos como tú.

Rápidamente, el Magikoopa saca su varita y atrapa a Peach y a Yoshi para alejarlos. Ludwig le sigue.

Mario y Luigi observan alrededor para encontrarse con que sus amigos están esparcidos por la playa, peleando con los esbirros de Bowser. El sonido de un rayo y el ruido que hace al colisionar acalla los gritos y golpes de cada pelea.

—De acuerdo, ahora todos están fuera del camino —nota Luigi—. Bowser, sé que estás saliendo con Mario.

—Qué lindo, de hecho se lo dijiste —Bowser ridiculiza a Mario—. Qué bueno que también se lo dije a mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —demanda Luigi—. Estoy seguro de que hay otras formas en las que esto puede solucionarse, y Mario estaría definitivamente complacido de-

— ¿Exactamente _por qué_ estás hablando en su defensa? —inquirió Bowser—. Esto es entre nosotros, no contigo.

—Él es mi hermano —defiende Luigi.

—Y él es mucho más para mí —ataca Bowser.

—Bowser, por favor… —suplica Mario.

Bowser bufa. — ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado privado para eso?

Rápidamente, el Helikoopa se mueve, quita a Luigi del camino y agarra a Mario con una pinza. Con un rugido, Bowser maniobra y pasa a varios árboles, volando al centro de la isla.

Recubriéndose, Luigi salta y corre para darles seguimiento, pero Junior lo intercepta.

—Muévete fuera de mi camino, niño —comanda Luigi—. Necesito ir a salvar a mi hermano.

—Y mi papá quiere tener a su novio de vuelta —responde Junior—. ¡Estoy enfermo de gente como tú intentando arruinar mi familia!

— ¡Justo ahora, tú estás arruinando la mía! —le responde Luigi.

—Bien, considéralo un reembolso —suelta Junior y dirige su Helikoopa al plomero. Luigi salta y se aleja del asalto y después corre para atacar a Junior.

* * *

 **[Toad Azul contra Larry]**

Larry gira su Helikoopa de azul claro al Toad Azul y lo lanza a través de la playa. El Toad gira por la arena y en una corriente que colisiona con él.

— ¡Ja! Ya estoy ganando esto —se jacta Larry.

—No aún… no lo estás —murmura el Toad Azul mientras se lanza a sí mismo fuera del agua.

—Por favor, no molestes —avisa Larry—. Mira alrededor: ni un Power-Up alrededor por días. Encáralo, a medias, estás muriéndote.

—Desde donde me paro, se ve como que me levanto —el Toad anuncia y hace sus palmas puños.

—Sí, ¡pero no por mucho! —Larry ríe y maneja el Helikoopa hacia el Toad.

El Toad Azul salta en el aíre y aterriza duramente sobre la cabeza de Larry. Rebota hacia abajo, y la fuerza envía al Helikoopa de Larry hacia la arena. Se sobrecalienta y el Koopaling la abandona.

—No te ves tan poderoso ahora —se burla el Toad.

Con un gruñido, Larry saca una varita. — ¿Cuándo le crecieron espinas a los Toads? —suelta y realiza una bola de fuego azul de su varita.

El Toad salta de nuevo a la cabeza de Larry, aplastándolo de nuevo.

Indignado, Larry se mete en su caparazón y gira alrededor. Se lanza a sí mismo hacia el Toad Azul, quien se aleja del caparazón y rueda a través de la arena mientras otra ola se estrella contra ambos.

Desconcertado, el Koopaling sale de su caparazón y rápidamente observa alrededor, incapaz de encontrar a su oponente.

— ¿A dónde se…? —suavemente se pondera Larry.

Justo cuando el Koopaling gira su vista, apenas tiene tiempo para abrir su boca mientras el Toad se lanza de nuevo una vez más sobre su cabeza.

Lanzando una enorme patada, el Toad Azul lanza a Larry y envía al Koopaling a la arena.

—Esto… ¡no ha terminado! —gruñe Larry, justo antes de que otra ola de agua choque contra él.

La marea lo saca fuera del agua, junto a su Helikoopa, el cual busca. Difícilmente entrando, Larry se queja mientras el agua se desliza y vuelca su buque.

—Supongo que ese es el final para él —se ríe el Toad azul mientras se gira para buscar a los otros.

* * *

 **[Toad Morado contra Morton]**

Morton lanza bolas de cañón al Toad Morado, quien corre a una enorme cantidad de piedras grises. El Toad salta de una piedra a otra, escuchando a las rocas romperse de cada impacto.

—Quédate quieto, pequeña peste —dice Morton mientras dispara de su Helikoopa una vez más.

—De alguna forma, eso no se ve como la mejor idea —responde el Toad mientras salta a otra roca.

Por saltar cuidadosamente alrededor en un círculo, el Toad Morado es capaz de montar su propio ataque hacia Morton y saltar sobre el Koopaling.

Aunque es enviado a la arena, Morton simplemente gruñe y tironea su Helikoopa de vuelta. —Me estás haciendo enojarme ligeramente, y eso es algo que te aviso que no lo hagas.

—Ja, ¿a quién intentas engañar? —el Toad Morado inquiere—. Puedes ser el más fuerte de los Koopalings, pero debes ser el más lento y definitivamente no el más brillante. Habla todo lo que quieras sobre tus músculos, ¡te derrotaré fácilmente!

— ¡Fuiste advertido! —ruge Morton.

El Koopaling salta dentro de su Helikoopa y golpea al suelo, enviando temblores alrededor de la arena y destruyendo rocas.

Unos cuantos de esos temblores noquean al Toad Morado y cae.

Morton se ríe. — ¿Dónde está aquella inteligencia que me prometiste?

Salta hacia adelante y saca su varita. El Toad Morado salta del suelo y comienza a correr alrededor de la arena, lanzando unas cuantas nubes de polvo mientras corre.

— ¿Qué estás…haciendo? —tose Morton.

—Superarte —se ríe el Toad.

Gruñendo, Morton dobla una pierna y golpea el suelo. Un temblor se emite alrededor de él, enviando un pulso que se expande y contrae por la arena. Una vez más, el Toad cae sobre las olas.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Morton limpia el polvo y mira asesinamente al Toad en el suelo. —Sigo esperando —el Koopaling suelta.

Rápidamente, el Toad Morado patea arena a los ojos de Morton mientras intenta correr.

Desapareciendo la arena con su varita, Morton ríe y salta en el aíre. Colisiona duro y envía un terremoto alrededor del suelo.

Su pulso eventualmente cacha al Toad corriendo, enviándolo a volar a distancia.

—Y pensar que en realidad quería hacerme enojar —se jacta Morton mientras se regresa a su Helikoopa.

* * *

 **[Daisy contra Wendy]**

Daisy se levantó, y escuchó salpicaduras mientras se levanta. Da un paso atrás y se da cuenta de que está en la arena sumergida que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la isla. La princesa observa de vuelta y observa sólo agua entre ella y la parte principal.

Wendy llega en su Helikoopa y ríe. —Mira, mira, ¿toda limpia ahora, pequeña princesa¡

—Tú eres quién para hablar, pequeña mocosa —suelta Daisy.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —dice Wendy, mientras lanza un martillo de su Helikoopa rosa. Daisy salta para evadirlo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —pregunta Daisy—. El maniático que tienes de padre estaría decepcionado.

—Él no es mi padre —bufa Wendy—. Pero cuando acabe contigo, ¡deseará serlo!

La boca del Helikoopa se abre y un cañón emerge de ella. Wendy la carga mientras Daisy intercambia en sus pisadas, insegura de dónde la Koopaling la va a disparar.

Abruptamente, Daisy para de moverse y espera mientras Wendy toma puntería.

—No hagas esto demasiado sencillo, cariño —se burla Wendy y dispara la bola de cañón.

La Princesa Daisy espera y salta sobre la bala de cañón, mientras pasa rozándola.

—Esto fue demasiado sencillo —se ríe Daisy mientras se aproxima a Wendy.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga más difícil? —gruñe Wendy. Entonces, grita— ¡Considéralo hecho!

Wendy saca su varita y la alza para disparar un anillo dorado y brillante al suelo. Rebota fuera del camino de arena y se va a Daisy, quien se dobla para esquivarlo.

—No está mal —asiente Daisy—. Pero tampoco es impresionante.

Haciendo un puchero, Wendy saca otros dos anillos dorados a Daisy, quien los esquiva ambos. Daisy salta y golpea a la cabeza de Wendy.

—Oh vamos, eres tan lenta como tonta —molesta Daisy.

— ¡Te arruinaré! —grita Wendy mientras le lanza otro martillo.

Daisy vuelve a brincar y evade el martillo, riendo mientras lo hace, y sacando a Wendy de sus casillas.

De nuevo, Daisy maniobra alrededor de Wendy, salta al Helikoopa, y salta directo a la cabeza Wendy.

—Esto es en serio tan sencillo —dice Daisy.

— ¡Eso es todo! —grita Wendy.

La Koopaling mueve su varita alrededor del aíre y clama por otro anillo dorado, el cual nuevamente falla en ir por Daisy. Esta vez, sin embargo, dice un hechizo al aíre y este choca con el primer anillo de nuevo con un segundo.

Rebota de vuelta y golpea a Daisy, llevándola al suelo en un chapoteo.

— ¡A-ja-ja-ja! —ríe Wendy—. ¡Supongo que eso te hace la fácil ahora, querida!

Wendy apunta su varita a la cabeza de Daisy mientras ella se levanta de la arena. Observa sus puños y aprieta los dientes.

—Perdóname Mario —la princesa susurra y presiona sus dedos y nudillos juntos.

Un ligero brillo turquesa es emitido alrededor de sus manos y brilla mientras Wendy hace un atentado de lanzar un ataque.

— ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! —demanda Wendy.

Cristales brillan alrededor de los puños de Daisy al tiempo que los Anillos Reales se llenaban de luz. Lentamente se apaga mientras Daisy alza y aprieta de vuelta uno de sus puños cristalizados.

— ¡No…no es cierto! —Wendy grita.

— ¡Casi terminando! —Daisy grita y lanza un golpe directo al Helikoopa de Wendy.

El barco se va directamente a atrás y envía a Wendy a volar a través del cielo sin distancia.

Daisy sonríe mientras la Koopaling desaparece de su vista, per observa a sus manos emprisionadas en cristal, las aprieta en puños de nuevo, y lentamente frunce el ceño.

* * *

 **[Toad Verde contra Iggy]**

Iggy envía varios robots Mecakoopa y los mantiene listos para salir de su barco. El Toad Verde espía desde detrás de un árbol, pero se da cuenta muy tarde que ha sido visto.

— ¡Sal de ahí! —grita Iggy mientras toma un Mecakoopa. Hace ruidos mientras se esconde detrás del árbol y explota.

El Koopaling espera un momento, pero entonces ve al Toad saltar detrás de otro árbol, lejos de la explosión.

—Suertudo —bufa Iggy.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿ese era tu mejor intento? —se jacta el Toad Verde.

— ¡Ni de cerca! —suelta el Koopaling y lanza otros tres Mecakoopas al Toad, quien desaparece detrás del árbol de nuevo.

Dos explosiones terminan rápido, pero la tercera nunca llega. Iggy ajusta sus lentes en confusión.

—Debió haber sucedido un tercer impacto —musita.

— ¡Y lo habrá! —se ríe la voz del Toad. Iggy rápidamente observa alrededor para encontrarlo, pero es incapaz de.

En vez de eso, escucha un Plop cerca de él y lentamente se voltea para ver al Mecakoopa listo para explotar.

Gritando, Iggy salta de su Helikoopa verde claro, difícilmente evadiendo la explosión.

— ¡Ese pequeño…! —gruñe, sólo para tener al Toad en su cabeza.

— ¡Suficiente del maniático de mecánica! —se ríe el Toad Verde y se esconde detrás de un árbol de nuevo.

—Estás… volviéndome… ¡loco! —grita Iggy.

En un disparate, Iggy saca su varita y llama a llamas verdes erráticamente. Giran alrededor de los dos árboles que el Toad utiliza para cubrirse y forzarlo a salir.

Rápidamente, Iggy se acerca un poco y golpea al Toad en la cabeza, riendo maniáticamente. El Toad Verde se gira para correr, sólo para tener a Iggy apareciendo a su otro lado.

— ¡¿Y a dónde crees que te dirigías?! —se burla Iggy.

Golpea al Toad con un hechizo de corto alcance, noqueándolo detrás de un árbol. Perplejo, el Toad Verde intenta levantarte, pero está rindiéndose por los consecutivos ataques de Iggy.

Alzando la vista, Iggy tiene una sonrisa macabra y lanza otros tres hechizos para bajar a un coco del árbol. Cae en la cabeza del Toad Verde y él cae de vuelta al suelo.

— ¡Ojojojojojo! —Iggy ríe maniáticamente. Entonces tose un poco y aclara su garganta—. Ciertamente tenías eso viniendo hacia ti —le dice al Toad caído.

* * *

 **[Toad Rojo contra Roy]**

Roy guía su Helikoopa detrás del Toad Rojo, quien corre alrededor de la costa y se esconde detrás de una gran piedra café.

—Como si eso va a salvarte —se burla Roy.

Mueve el Helikoopa encima de la roca y activa sus puños, golpeando y demoliendo la piedra a trocitos.

Sin embargo, el Toad ya no está a la vista. Roy hace sombra a sus lentes de sol y observa alrededor.

—Crees que eres listo, ¿no es así? —dice Roy—. No hay ningún lugar al que correr, inepto.

— ¡Yo no corro, yo planeo! —El Toad Rojo grita detrás del Koopaling, mientras que salta hacia la cabeza de Roy.

Gruñendo, Roy se baja de su Helikoopa y junta sus puños.

— ¿Quieres jugar rudo? Puedo hacerlo rudo —asegura Roy.

El Toad Rojo se prepara a sí mismo mientras Roy baja su brazo en frente de su cuerpo y se prepara para saltar. Brinca y observa mientras el Koopaling se decide entre saltar antes de un árbol.

—Supongo que no eres tan rudo —le molesta el Toad mientras salta en el aíre y cae sobre la cabeza de Roy una vez más.

Roy saca su varita y lanza una bola de fuego morada de ella. Va detrás del Toad, quien salta para esquivarla.

Siguiendo en el hechizo, Roy se baja del árbol, golpea el suelo y un temblor se expande, haciendo que el Toad se tropesase.

—Disparo suertudo. —tose el Toad mientras intenta levantarse.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver en esto —Roy responde, y alza su varita para llamar a otras dos bolas de fuego, una alta y otra baja.

Esperando por el momento justo, el Toad salta sobre la bola de fuego baja y rápidamente se agacha para evadir la de arriba.

Sólo levantarse, Roy arremete contra el Toad y lo envía de vuelta al agua.

El Toad Rojo aterriza cerca de la costa, salpicando contra la marea. Se fuerza a sí mismo a levantarse mientras un pulso se dispara por la arena.

—No me estoy rindiendo tan sencillamente —gruñe el Toad mientras salta arriba y debajo de la línea. Sus pies tocan el suelo y suspira.

Alzando la vista, sin embargo, el Toad es incapaz de encontrar a Roy.

Perplejo, el Toad se regresa en sus pasos. — ¿E-En dónde…?

— ¡¿Adivina quién?! —grita Roy.

Antes de que el Toad pueda girarse, Roy salta de su Helikoopa y lanza otra bola de fuego púrpura.

El Toad se desliza y se las arregla para evadirlo, pero jadea al observar arriba y encontrarse a Roy estrellándose al suelo, enviando otro terremoto.

— ¡No he terminado aún! —insistió el Toad Rojo mientras se las arreglaba para alcanzar la arena.

—Sí lo estás —se ríe Roy, mientras el Toad se cae sobre un Mecakoopa explotando y lanzándolo a la distancia—. ¡Hasta nunca, bruto!

* * *

 **[Toad Amarillo contra Lemmy]**

El Toad Amarillo correteaba por la arena, alejándose de las bolas que Lemmy lanzaba de su Helikoopa amarillo.

—Oye, ni siquiera estás intentando ir detrás de ellas —se queja Lemmy mientras su último golpe falla su marca.

—Claro, ¿entonces las lanzaras hacia mí cabeza? —suelta el Toad Amarillo.

—Noooo —insiste Lemmy y se ríe mientras lanza otra bola.

Aterriza frente al Toad y la evade por poco. Lemmy flota sobre él y lanza otra bola sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Adiós-adiós! —ríe y lanza la bola.

El Toad Amarillo salta, rebota sobre la parte superior de la pelota, y brinca en el aíre.

Un flash de un rayo ciega a Lemmy y se pelea para observar mientras el Toad viene a golpearle en la cabeza.

— ¡Ouch! —se queja Lemmy mientras su Helikoopa se golpea contra la arena, Explota y lo lanza lejos.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunta el Toad Amarillo mientras se acerca.

—Nope, ¡no aún! —se ríe el Koopaling mareado.

Para probarlo, Lemmy alza su varita y convoca a una gigante, amarilla, pelota rebotona con estrellas naranjas. Salta sobre ella y rueda detrás del Toad.

—Vamos, ¡quédate ahí para que pueda aplastarte! —demanda Lemmy.

— ¡No gracias! —responde el Toad Amarillo.

Desafortunadamente, el Toad se tropieza con una piedra que había olvidado calcular. Lemmy se ríe mientras pasa por sobre el Toad.

— ¡Ja! ¡Perfecto! —el Koopaling delgado se ríe y salta alrededor encima de su pelota.

Confundido, el Toad Amarillo intenta separarse del suelo, sólo para tener a Lemmy encima de él de nuevo.

— ¡Te tengo de nuevo! —se ríe Lemmy—. ¡Uno más debería hacerlo!

Mientras que el Koopaling quita su pelota de encima del él de nuevo, el Toad salta y corre.

—Aw, ¡no lo arruines! —Lemmy hace un puchero y manifiesta pelotas más pequeñas para perseguir al Toad.

Sin embargo, el Toad esquiva y salta sobre las pelotas. Llega hasta la de Lemmy y salta sobre ella.

— ¡¿Qué de-…?! —grita Lemmy.

— ¡Sorpresa! —grita el Toad Amarillo mientras vuelve a saltar, causando que Lemmy caiga de la bola gigante.

El Koopaling se apalea para levantarse de nuevo, y el Toad se lanza contra su cabeza.

— ¡Eso fue…salvaje…! —ríe el Koopaling mientras cae sobre la arena. El Toad espera por un momento, pero Lemmy no se levanta de nuevo.

—Fiu —suspira el Toad Amarillo—. Qué alegría que eso esté terminado —toma una pelota caída y la lanza mientras observa alrededor para encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

 **[Peach & Yoshi contra Ludwig & Kamek]**

Peach y Yoshi ruedan por la arena al tiempo que Kamek los libera del hechizo y vuela sobre ello. Ludwig saca su varita y se une al Magikoopa.

— ¿Dos cetros contra uno? —dice incrédulo Ludwig—. Esta pelea será nuestra fácilmente.

—Entonces, aún no has encarado a la magia Real, ¿verdad? —cuestiona Kamek.

— ¿Tiene eso alguna diferencia? —pregunta Ludiwg.

—No tienes idea —murmura Kamek.

— ¡Princesa! —Yoshi se levanta y se apura a Peach mientras Ludwig lanza un hechizo que convoca a tres bolas de fuego azules.

Las llamas se van directamente a los dos mientras Peach alza su cetro y crea un escudo gracias al agua cercana.

—Huh. Bastante inteligente —admite Ludwig.

—Apenas está comenzando —observa Kamek.

— ¡Ten por seguro que lo estoy! —le replica Peach.

Utilizando su Cetro Real, Peach moldea el agua en una jabalina y se la lanza a Kamek. Ludwig intercepta el ataque, al costo de su propio Helikoopa, el cual se va volando por el cielo.

Kamek vuela cerca de Ludwig, lo atrapa, y sostiene al Koopaling en su escoba.

—De acuerdo, no bromeabas —suspira Ludwig.

Yoshi produce otro huevo y lo apunta con precaución a la escoba. Lo lanza y le da un golpe directo, haciendo que la escoba formase espirales.

—Pequeña peste podrida —bufa Kamek mientras vuelve a tomar control de su escoba—. Su especie me ha dado problemas or más años de los que puedo contar.

— ¿Quieres que lo termine por ti? —Yoshi se ofrece alegremente.

—No gracias, ¡puedo arreglármelas con el problema por mí mismo! —grita Kamek y lanza un hechizo a Yoshi.

Arena se quema del suelo y bloquea el hechizo, transformando las figuras de cuadrado y triángulo en cenizas. Se baja de nuevo bajo los comandos de Peach.

—Estás pasando los límites de mi paciencia, mocosa real —suelta Kamek.

—Qué divertido —responde Peach—. Tú ya has traspasado los míos.

El flash de un rayo ilumina el cielo, y Peach sostiene su varita hacia él. Un trueno cae desde el aíre y sobre su alrededor, el cual ella redirecciona a la escoba de Kamek.

—Oh no, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados por eso —musita Ludwig mientras alza su varita para comandar otra serie de bolas de fuego a Peach.

Yoshi lanza un par de juegos para bloquear cada bola de fuego y se ríe mientras Ludwig hace caras.

Kamek lanza otro hechizo, creando un escudo de forma circular. Peach baja su cetro y sonríe.

—Dime, ¿acaso ese escudo te hace sentir a salvo? —cuestionó Peach.

—Lo hacía hasta que abriste tu boca. —apunta Kamek.

—Buena respuesta —concuerda Peach y presiona su mano sobre la cabeza de su varita. El corazón comienza a brillar con una luz azul claro.

— ¿Qué…qué es lo que está haciendo? —inquiere Ludwig.

—Probablemente cargando el rayo lo suficiente como para romper mi defensa —musita Kamek.

— ¡Haz algo! —dice Luwig.

—Me temo que ella encarará cualquier hechizo con el que intente rechazarla —lamenta Kamek mientras murmura a su hechizo para hacer otras dos capas al escudo.

— ¡Ella no puede ser tan poderosa! —ruge Ludwig mientras lanza una más grande y más poderosa bola de fuego hacia Peach y Yoshi.

La Princesa Peach toma un paso atrás y sostiene su cetro al frente, con un rayo saliendo de la punta.

El rayo surgiendo atraviesa la bola de fuego gigante de Ludwig, haciéndola pedacitos y cenizas. Atraviesa cada capa del escudo de Kamek, destruyendo cada parte antes de electrocutar a la escoba, Kamek, y Ludwig.

—Buen Tiro —responde Yoshi nervioso.

—Gracias. Hay que mantener la presión —avisa Peach.

Ludwig y Kamek caen del cielo y colisionan contra ramas de árboles, finalizando al suelo. Peach y Yoshi se acercan a ellos mientras se fuerzan a sí mismos a levantarse y preparar sus varitas.

— ¿Siguen intentando esconderse detrás de esas cosas? —dice Peach—. Creí que ya había probado que era inútil.

—Tenemos una mejor oportunidad con, que sin —observa Kamek.

—Ella quiere decir que deberían rendirse —explica Yoshi, a lo que Peach asiente.

—De ninguna manera.

Peach se encoge de hombros. —Como deseen.

Mueve su cetro y causa que cocos caigan sobre Kamek y Ludwig, quienes levantan sus varitas y disparan hechizos para lanzar la fruta lejos de ellos.

Yoshi, sin embargo, se escabulle y patalea alrededor del árbol, cayendo primero en Kamek y luego en Ludwig. Se regresa corriendo con Peach.

— ¡¿Es eso… todo lo que tienes?! —dice Ludwig.

—Para ser honesto, no creí que seguirían levantándose después de eso —Yoshi admite a Peach.

—No lo estarán por mucho tiempo —asegura Peach—. Ese rayo seguramente ha tomado su factura en ellos.

—Basura —escupe Kamek mientras lanza otra serie de figuras a Peach y a Yoshi. Yoshi sostiene un huevo para bloquear el primero, mientras que Peach alza arena para bloquear el resto.

Ludwig intenta seguir y enviar otra bola de fuego, pero Peach la congela en el aíre.

—De verdad _tienes_ que estar bromeando —gruñe Ludwig.

— ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó sobre jugar con fuego? —dijo Peach mientras acercaba la bola de fuego cerca de ella. Flota sobre su mano y un brillo rosa lentamente la rodea y se expande.

Kamek lanza otro trío de figuras a Peach, quien aleja sus manos de la bola de fuego y la lanza directamente a los hechizos. Cada figura se quema mientras las flamas pasan a través de ellas y colisionan ante Ludwig y Kamek, envolviéndolos en un pilar de fuego rosa.

Peach se concentra en el pilar, sonriendo mientras se quema. Los ojos de Yoshi se abren mientras continua brillando, sin descender.

—Princesa… —Yoshi murmura mientras ella sigue enfocada en las flamas—. Princesa Peach —su voz se hace más alta—. ¡Para! —cuando ella se niega a escuchar, la toma del brazo, gritándole—. ¡Peach, es suficiente!

Parpadeando, Peach deja caer su brazo y observa a las llamas morir. Kamek y Ludwig están cubiertos sobre humo rosa, a duras penas respirando.

Rápidamente, la Princesa Peach corre de regreso al agua, la pone a la altura de su cetro, y tapa la figura con forma de corazón para hacer que el agua pulse con una luz de azul brillante. Cuidadosamente, guía el agua sobre sus oponentes caídos y la esparce sobre ellos, con el smog rosa disipándose al tiempo que el agua los envuelve.

Kamek y Ludwig jadean por aliento mientras se levantan del suelo. El Magikoopa le lanza una mirada asesina a Peach a través de sus anteojos y convoca a un hechizo sobre sí mismo y Ludwig, alejándolos a ambos.

—Peach, ¿qué fue eso? —Yoshi pregunta temeroso.

Incapaz de responder, Peach lanza el cetro lejos de ella y se queda viendo a sus manos temblantes.

* * *

 **[Luigi contra Junior]**

Luigi da un paso atrás de un martillo que caía y se camufla entre varios árboles.

—Como si eso fuera a salvarte —se burla Junior mientras la lluvia comienza a caer.

El Helikoopa Junior abre su boca y produce un cañón, el cual Junior carga y dispara justo a los árboles. Luigi se aleja de ellos mientras la bola de cañón se deshacía de los troncos.

— ¿No puedes sólo rendirte? —se queja Junior.

—No lo entenderías —dice Luigi mientras se lanza a sí mismo de vuelta de la arena—. No sirvo a mi hermano con lealtad cegada. Me preocupo por él. Él no necesita adoctrinarme para seguir sus pasos.

—Si estás intentando decirme que no amo a mi papá, ¡estás equivocado! —responde Junior.

—No, estoy seguro de que lo amas, pero tu punto de vista está equivocado —explica Luigi.

—No lo está —protesta Junior. Lanza otro martillo a Luigi, quien lo evade.

—Lo que estás haciendo está mal, Bowser Junior —insiste Luigi—. No es tu culpa; culpo a tu padre por forzarte a creer que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto.

— ¡Estoy haciendo la cosa correcta! —le grita Junior—. ¡Estoy intentando hacer a mi papá feliz y lo será una vez que Mario venga a casa con nosotros!

—Forzarlo contra su voluntad no resolverá eso —argumenta Luigi.

— ¿Así que alejarlo hará a todos felices? ¿Es eso? —demanda Junior.

—Junior, no comprendes-…

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —pregunta Junior—. Papá ama a Mario, y Mario lo ama también, ¿verdad? No es como lo que todo el mundo piensa de ellos y Peach; es real. ¿Entonces por qué ellos no deberían estar juntos?

—No a todos les gusta la idea de eso —clarifica Luigi.

— ¡No es su relación! ¡No es su asunto! —suelta Junior—. Esto es la razón por la que papá necesita dominar todo el Reino de los Hongos. Parará a la gente de pensar en cosas estúpidas y juzgando sobre lo que hace a otras personas felices.

Luigi niega con la cabeza. —Mira, esa es la manera completamente equivocada de hacerlo.

— ¿A quién le interesa el bien y el mal? —suelta Junior—. Si la manera de Peach es la correcta, ¡entonces papá y Mario deberían ser capaces de estar juntos con nosotros y ser felices! Pero no pueden estarlo, ¡y eso está mal!

—No es así de simple —defiende Luigi—. ¡Estando ambos juntos podría sacar un montón de cosas fuera de balance y forzar a todos a preguntarse sobre casi todo lo que creían entender!

— ¿Tienes miedo de eso? —cuestiona Junior—. No quieres a Mario con mi papá, ¿verdad? —Luigi no responde de inmediato y Junior ruge—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres casi tan malo como todos los demás! ¡¿Por qué no intentarías ayudar a tu propio hermano?!

—Estoy intentándolo —protesta Luigi.

—No, no lo haces —acusa Junior—. Estás probablemente enojado porque Mario no te lo dijo de inmediato. Mi papá no me lo digo tampoco, e incluso me mintió por ello —Junior observó el suelo, y continuó, un poco más suave—. Pero lo hizo porque tenía miedo de dañarme, y entonces tomó tiempo para explicármelo —el joven Príncipe Koopa alzó su cabeza y miró a Luigi—. Sé que Mario habría hecho lo mismo contigo. ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que sea feliz? ¿Y por qué no estás perdonándolo?

—Lo estoy haciendo, l-lo hice —Luigi fuerza a salir.

—No mientas —suelta Junior—. La familia debería estar ahí para ayudar a los otros no importa qué. Si yo entiendo eso, ¿por qué no puedes tú?

—De nuevo, no es así de simple —repite Luigi.

—Bueno debería —gruñe Junior—. Y estoy harto de intentarte hacer entender eso.

Bowser Junior deja salir un Mecakoopa de su Helikoopa, el cual corre directamente hacia Luigi.

Rápidamente, Luigi se aleja de la explosión, e intenta golpear la cabeza de Junior. Alistándose para el movimiento, Junior fuerza a su propio Helikoopa a alejarse de Luigi quien se cae duramente al suelo.

Capitalizando su error, Junior lanza a las pinzas del Helikoopa para tomar a Luigi antes de que pueda moverse. Riendo, Junior lanza al plomero contra un árbol.

Bamboleando, Luigi aterriza en el suelo y sacude su cabeza. Se fuerza a sí mismo a levantarse y corre para perseguir a Junior.

—No puedes pelear esto, Junior —Luigi se las arregla—. Esta no es la forma.

—Ya te dije que ya terminé de hablar contigo —reafirma Junior.

El Príncipe Koopa mueve su Helikoopa adelante y gira para atacar a Luigi, quien difícilmente se libera del ataque.

Con una maniobra hacia atrás, Luigi golpea a Junior, haciendo que el Helikoopa vaya directo al suelo.

—Mira, inclusive si estás bien con lo que tu padre quiere —Luigi presionó—, no puedes presionar aquella voluntad sobre la gente. Todos deberían ser libres de hacer sus propias decisiones y opiniones de cualquier materia que se encuentren.

Junior saca los puños boxeadores de su Helikoopa y se levanta de nuevo. — ¿Entonces por qué está bien que todos nos digan que estamos mal?

— ¡Estás utilizando violencia y opresión para forzar un cambio! —grita Luigi.

— ¡Porque nadie escucha nuestras razones! —le replica igualmente Junior.

— ¿Como tú? —reta Luigi.

—No estoy escuchando tus razones porque no es de ayuda a mi papá o a tu hermano —declara Junior—. Apuesto a que ninguno de tus amigos lo saben, porque si lo hicieran, no estarían resistiéndose tanto. ¡Al menos mi papá está comenzando a decirle a todo el mundo y los quiere a todos de su lado! ¡Y lo estoy ayudando! Deberías hacer lo mismo por Mario en vez de resistirte.

—Al resistirme, estoy haciendo lo mismo con Mario —insiste Luigi—. Los métodos de Bowser son tóxicos y sólo absorberán a Mario de todo lo bueno que representa y le dio al Reino y su gente. Ciegamente forzar a las personas a aceptar los cambios a los que no están listos no es definitivamente la mejor forma de superar esto. Necesitas darlo a conocer y comenzar a hacer a las personas a tolerarlo.

— ¿Y dejar que mi papá sufra en lo que sucede? No gracias —suelta Junior y lanza otro martillo a Luigi. Mientras Luigi lo esquiva, lanza un puño del Helikoopa, el cual lanza a Luigi al suelo y de vuelta a la orilla.

Una vez más, Luigi se levanta y pestañea un poco. Junior gruñe y lanza una bola de fuego a Luigi. El plomero la esquiva y corre para lanzarse sobre Junior de nuevo.

—Al final del día —Luigi le recuerda—… ¡sólo Mario y Bowser podrán decidir esto!

— ¿Entonces por qué no los dejas? —cuestiona Junior mientras saca una Bob-omba y la alza mientras Luigi salta.

Incapaz de parar su descenso, Luigi azota contra la Bob-omba mientras explota y lo lanza hacia atrás, girando, y rodando por la arena, todo el camino a la orilla de la playa.

Junior le lanza una mirada enfurruñada y espera a que Luigi vuelva a su área visual. Cuando no lo hace, el príncipe deja salir una risa ligera y vira su Helikoopa Junior a través de los árboles.

* * *

 **[Mario contra Bowser]**

Bowser lanza a Mario al centro de la isla, la cual tiene los árboles más densos alrededor.

— ¡Suficiente! —salta de vuelta y lanza un puñetazo hacia Bowser. El Rey Koopa lo bloquea con una garra y lanza a Mario al suelo.

—Vaya, esa es una forma muy pobre de comenzar —gruñe Bowser.

— ¡¿Comenzar?! —suelta Mario—. ¡¿Comenzar qué?! ¡No soy el que sólo voló de la nada para atacar a todos a los que mi novio le importan!

— ¿Entonces, aún _somos_ novios? —bufa Bowser—. Qué extraño, yo no tuve esa vibra, desde que ocurrió todo aquél escándalo del escape que armaste.

— ¡¿Vas a echarme eso en cara?! —grita Mario—. ¡Tú eres el que me secuestró y me encerró en primer lugar!

— ¡Estaba trabajando en eso! —ruge Bowser sobre un choque de un rayo—. ¡Incluso te dejé dormir en mi habitación! ¡Al menos estaba intentando hacer una situación mala en buena e intentaba mantenerte en el bucle de todo!

— ¡¿Qué se supone que eso significa?! —dice Mario.

— ¿Además del intento de escapar? —resquicia Bowser—. Oh, dios, ¿qué te parece sobre la carta que escribiste a tu hermano, en donde en realidad cuestionaste nuestra relación en, bueno en realidad desde tenerla?

—…¡¿Qué?!

Una arista se rompió en la voz de Bowser mientras suelta, — ¿Acaso las palabras 'valemos la pena' suenan familiares para ti?

La cabeza de Mario se devuelve mientras las palabras le golpean duro en el rostro y un rayo suena en la distancia.

—Wow, ¿ni siquiera un intento de réplica o súplica frente a eso? —suelta Bowser lleno de dolor.

—Esa no es la forma en la que quería enfocarlo —Mario intenta razonar—. Bowser, era mi hermano a quien-…

— ¡Sé perfectamente bien a quien carajos estaba dirigido! —ruge la voz tenebrosa de Bowser—. ¡Partí el maldito trozo de basura en dos por mí mismo!

—Bowser, por favor, estaba intentando pensar en cómo mi hermano podría verlo —clarifica Mario—. Y en verdad, quería que él comprendiera-…

—Sí, apuesto a que mucho bien vino de eso, ¿eh? —reta Bowser.

—Eso no era para llamar dudosa nuestra relación —Mario insiste—. Por favor.

—Inclusive si no lo fuera, ¿qué hay de dejarme? —acusa Bowser—. Pensé que comprendías en qué tantos problemas estaba sólo para mantenerte protegido, a salvo, vivo, conmigo. ¿Por qué huirías de mí? ¿Me vas a decir que estabas sólo un poco añorante de casa?

Mario suelta. — ¡Lo estaba!

— ¡Pudiste haberme dicho eso! —ruge Bowser—. ¡Pudiste haberme dicho sobre tus problemas! ¡Pudimos haber intentado en serio resolver los problemas como una pareja! Eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer con la persona que amas, ¿no es así? ¡No una rajada la primera oportunidad! ¡No esperar a que baje la guardia para que puedas apuñalarle directo al corazón!

— ¡Era por la seguridad del Toad! —grita Mario, lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro—. ¡Sabía que estabas forcejeando conmigo alrededor! ¡No quería hacer eso más difícil o arriesgar su vida! ¡Hice la elección de escapar por el bien de todos!

— ¡Pero ni siquiera te molestaste en explicarme eso! —contesta Bowser—. ¡Ni siquiera intentaste preguntarme mi opinión, o dejarme saber que necesitabas sacar a un amigo fuera del castillo! ¡Sólo asumiste que no haría nada para ayudarlo!

— ¡No, no lo hice! —persiste Mario—. Sí, no fue lo correcto esconderte los planes de escape, ¡pero en verdad quería que nuestra relación funcionara tanto como tú! Mira, incluso te escribí una carta de disculpa —Mario menciona y saca el papel de sus overoles—. Sabía que dejarte estaba mal, y me arrepentí desde el minuto en el que dejé el lugar, ¡pero tenía las mejores intenciones en mente!

Bowser se queda viendo a la carta y la toma de Mario. Estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero se para a sí mismo y la arruga mientras un trueno ilumina el cielo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —grita Mario.

—Excusas —suelta Bowser y le regresa el papel a Mario—. No quiero ni un trozo de ellas.

—Léela, por favor, sólo léela —pide Mario.

—No —gruñe Bowser—. He tenido suficiente de esto.

— ¿No puedes simplemente leerla? —cuestiona Mario.

—Ya te he dado mi respuesta —dice Bowser al momento que su voz se alza.

—Por favor…

— ¡Suficiente! —ruge Bowser y exhala un poco de fuego. Mario difícilmente se las arregla para alejarse de las flamas que fueron disparadas a él.

El Rey Koopa pone su garra sobre su boca y sus ojos se abren en shock. Mario mimica su expresión al principio, pero sus cejas se endurecen y le lanza una mirada asesina a Bowser. Otro brillo de trueno golpea mientras un coro de rayos se escucha.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bowser comienza a disculparse, —N-No, Mario. Yo… no pretendía…

—Oh, ¿entonces no pretendías casi _freírme_? —ladra Mario y lanza su carta arrugada al suelo—. Sólo cállame con un poco de fuego, chamúscame en el lado crujiente, ¿es así?

—Fue un accidente, Mario, perdí el control —justifica Bowser—. Por favor, yo no…

—Eh, ¿por qué el tono de la conversación me suena familiar? —ridiculiza Mario—. Oh, cierto, ¡sólo cambiamos papeles! ¡Ahora _tú eres_ el imbécil y yo estoy más que irritado con _tu_ idiotez!

La lluvia cae y empapa el rostro de Bowser. —Mario…

—No, ¿sabes qué? Hemos pospuesto esto por mucho tiempo —Mario golpea su palma izquierda con su puño derecho—. Tú y yo estamos aquí para una paliza a lo clásico.

—Espera, ¡no, Mario! —pide Bowser.

Pero es muy tarde, al tiempo que Mario salta para asestarle un golpe a Bowser. El Rey Koopa mueve su Helikoopa, evadiendo cada golpe y puñetazo que Mario le suelta.

— ¡Para, Mario! No voy a pelear contigo, no de esta forma —implora Bowser.

— ¿Por qué no? Esto es exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos —Mario suelta—. Vamos, es nuestra forma de liberar estrés.

—Ya hemos peleado suficiente —suelta Bowser—. Mira, eso fue estúpido de mi parte, ¡y lo siento! Por favor, Mario, no quiero pelear contigo nunca más.

Otro sonido de un trueno colisionando. —Mala suerte para ti.

Rápidamente, Mario salta de un árbol y se va sobre Bowser. El plomero salta de otro árbol y realiza una acrobacia para llevar al suelo al Rey Koopa.

Aun así, Bowser guía su Helikoopa a esquivar a la furia de Mario. —Esta es la forma en la que estaba actuando. Lo arruiné. ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Vamos, Mario!

—Explícame por qué debería escuchar —gruñe Mario.

— ¡Eres mejor de lo que yo soy! —admite Bowser—. Mario, tú siempre eres el más sensible. Yo cacho peleas que tú nunca tendrías. Yo causo dolor y violencia, ¡no tú!

A pesar de eso, Mario se niega a bajar su guardia. El agua hace que su sombrero se caiga un poco, causando que el ala cubriera sus ojos.

—Mario, te amo —murmura Bowser—. Podemos trabajar en eso. Esto es lo que estabas intentando decirme.

—Aun así, no me escuchaste —Mario se encoge de hombros.

Bowser sacude la cabeza. —Tienes razón, y en verdad lo lamento. Por favor, no podríamos…

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso —replica Mario.

Antes de que Mario pueda moverse de nuevo, Junior sale de entre los árboles. — ¡Papá! —dice el príncipe.

— ¡Junior, aléjate! —le advierte Bowser.

El niño abre la boca para cuestionar a su padre, pero es interrumpido por Roy, Iggy y Morton también uniéndose por los árboles.

—Oigan, ¿qué está sucediendo? —pregunta Roy.

—Nos lo guardaremos para después —Bowser musita mientras se acerca y saca una soga.

—Oh no, no me estás _tomando_ de vuelta —escupe Mario.

—Sí lo estoy —replica Bowser—. Solucionaremos de una forma u otra, y estoy tomándote de vuelta a casa conmigo.

—No, no lo estás —Mario alza sus puños de nuevo.

Bowser suspira y mueve su varita. —Párenlo —ruge.

Debajo del flash de un rayo, Junior y los tres Koopalings utilizan sus Helikoopas Junior para volar alrededor de Mario y derrotarlo desde diferentes ángulos. Las piernas del plomero fallan al tiempo que cae al suelo.

—Ahora, ¡háganlo! —Bowser grita al tiempo que les lanza la cuerda.

El Rey Koopa y sus cuatro compinches giran alrededor de Mario y lo amarran fuerte con la cuerda. En cuestión de segundos, los Koopas ya lo tienen controlado.

—Un malhumorado e incooperativo novio para ti, Amo Bowser —le dice Morton al tiempo que lanza a Mario al Helikoopa de Bowser.

—Eh… gracias —acepta Bowser—… creo.

—Papá, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —cuestiona Junior.

— ¿Dónde están Kamek y los otros Koopalings? —inquiere Bowser.

—Supongo que perdieron sus peleas —acierta Iggy—. Aunque, vi un poco de residuos de magia de Kamek desde la distancia en varias partes de la isla.

—Entonces terminamos aquí. Hay que irnos —comanda Bowser, mientras monta su Helikoopa en el aíre. Junior y los Koopalings le siguen.

Al tiempo que comienzan a levantar el vuelo, sin embargo, un sonido de sacudida se escucha detrás de los árboles. Peach, Daisy y Yoshi corren y gritan mientras observan a Bowser escapar.

— ¡Peach! ¡Tiene a Mario! —anuncia Daisy.

— ¡Para! ¡Déjalo ir! —demanda Yoshi mientras lanza huevos en el aíre. Bowser pivotea y evade los huevos que le lanza.

— ¡Mario! ¡No te preocupes, te bajaremos! —grita Peach—. ¡No dejaremos que te capturen de nuevo!

—No, por favor no peleen —responde Mario—. Estaré bien, sólo esperen hasta llegar a casa. Pueden rescatarme después.

Reluctancia llenó los ojos de las princesas, pero ambas asienten lentamente y los Helikoopas se alejan. Mario observa cómo una línea de lágrimas cae de los ojos de Yoshi mientras este se deja caer en el suelo.

Los barcos vuelan sobre la costa, donde Mario observa a dos Toads arremolinarse sobre tres Toads caídos, junto con Luigi. Hace una mueca mientras intenta estudiar el dolor que su hermano está teniendo.

Los ojos de Luigi se abren justo a tiempo para ver a Mario siendo llevado lejos. — ¡Mario! ¡No! —grita Luigi mientras intenta correr detrás de su hermano y corre en el agua. El Toad azul y Amarillo se las arreglan para pararlo antes de que vaya demasiado lejos.

— ¡Estaré bien, Luigi! —dice Mario—. ¡Me tendrás de vuelta después!

Desesperadamente, Luigi intenta deshacerse de los amarres de los Toads, pero se ancla en el suelo cuando se da cuenta de que Mario está muy lejos como para ser salvado. Una combinación de gotas de lluvia y lágrimas se alínean debajo de los ojos de Luigi mientras él y los Toads observan miserablemente a sus enemigos volar lejos con su héroe.

—Em… lo… lamento, Mario —Bowser alza su mano para posicionarla en el hombro de Mario, pero el plomero lo mueve lejos de él al igual que su rostro.

—No —suelta Mario, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Bowser aprieta sus dientes y se mantiene en el borde de su Helikoopa, tranquilamente observando a Mario sorber mientras la lluvia cae y los rayos truenan a través del cielo.

* * *

…

¡Y justo como eso, puedo perforar hoyos en el barco que intento apoyar! ¡Genial! …¡Oh mierda, el barco se está hundiendo! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido, llenen las perforaciones!

Pero sí, nOTPeé al Bowsario aquí. Ups, se fueron un poco muy lejos. Ups. Bowser hartó a Mario. Ups, el secuestro fue exitoso. ¡Whoops, ups, ups! (¡Pero, oigan! ¡Están juntos de nuevo! …Por favor dejen de verme así.)

De todas formas, un montón de peleas de este capítulo, las cuales quizá exageré un poco, así que eso es natural. Lo que en realidad fue disfrutable fue practicar con los otros personajes además de la pareja principal. ¡¿Pueden creer lo habilidoso que el Toad Azul es?! ¡Totalmente trapeó la costa con Larry! …¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie se interesa por personajes secundarios? (Está bien, son sólo relleno, no tienen que pretender.) Nota con nada que ver: En verdad quería utilizar lluvia y tormenta de rayos tanto, y sé que es un tanto chiché utilizar ese tipo de clima en momentos tristes y peleas respectivamente, pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Oh, sólo en caso de que alguien haya leído mal este capítulo, no, nadie muere y todos viven. Sólo se sacan la mierda los unos a los otros. Porque guerra. Moviéndonos, ¡¿qué es lo que harán nuestros héroes ahora?! Espera… ¿me repiten quiénes eran los héroes? …Uh, olvídenlo. ¿Qué harán Luigi, Peach, y sus amigos acerca de estar separados en la isla? ¿Acaso los heridos se recuperarán? (Spoilers: duh.) ¿Pueden Bowser y Mario aprender a amar de nuevo? (Más Spoilers: doble duh.) ¿Acaso esta historia carecerá de terribles cliffhangers? ¡¿Qué exactamente sucederá después?!

Desafortunadamente, este es todo el tiempo que tengo para ustedes gente linda. El siguiente capítulo será el 20avo y, convenientemente, romperá la barrera de las 100,000 palabras. Eso significa que ustedes pueden utilizar filtros increíbles para encontrar esta historia, ¡como si estuviera en un club exclusivo o algo! …La gente utiliza filtros, ¿cierto? …¡¿Cierto?! Ok, lo que sea. Cualesquiera comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos, sólo envíenme un review o un mensaje. En verdad amo esos de cualquiera, incluyendo a los hermosos lectores online, invitados emocionados, y los acosadores tranquilos que leen. Oh… esperen, ese soy yo. Lo cual es raro, porque yo escribo esta historia. Ah… ups? De cualquier forma, como siempre, lo lamento por castigarte con capítulos largos, aunque un montón de ustedes dijeron que los amaban y me hicieron sentir un poco mejor sobre eso, ¡y gracias por leer!

 _Les daré una recomendación de traductora: si están traduciendo algo o si piensan hacerlo, no se vayan como yo y digan de un de repente: "sí, tengo toda la tarde libre, ¡puedo traducir todo lo que quiera, inclusive uno de los capítulos de Echo! ¡Todo se puede!"_

 _No, chicos, lo máximo que puedes hacer, y si es que ya tienes más de 100,000 palabras de experiencia, son 8,000, equivalentes a 3,000 del anterior y 5,000 de este. Hagan cuentas._

— _gemini in tauro, 17 de octubre de 2016—_


	20. Una Metedura de Pata

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Ok, regresaron los capítulos cortos. ¡No gruñan en desespero! Todos pueden ser ganadores… Huh. Estoy sintiéndome realmente autoconsciente ahora.

¡Pero oigan! Más de 110 reviews, más de 10,000 vistos y ahora, ¡más de 100,000 palabras! Esta historia ha pasado lugares, ¡y es gracias a ustedes súper increíbles lectores! (¡Porque no lo habría seguido si fuera muy impopular!, probablemente.) Así que tomen una reverencia, ¡y gracias de nuevo!

Oh, y si hay problemas de formato, estaba teniendo problemas con el sitio el día de hoy, así que envíenme un mensaje y déjenmelo saber; arreglaré las cosas cuando todo funcione de nuevo. Otra cosa además, ¡disfruten la primicia!

…

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

La lluvia continuó cayendo mientras me quedaba viendo vacíamente al agua, y no prestaba atención a las gotas que golpeaban mi cuerpo. Estoy sentado en la arena, mis brazos abrazando mis piernas y sombrero un poco ladeado. Hay raspones y cortaduras visibles en mi piel, las cuales arden debajo de las suaves ráfagas de viento y arena que salen ocasionalmente. Varios rayos suenan mientras escucho pasos detrás de mí.

—Luigi —es Daisy, con una voz inusualmente controlada—. VA a bajar la marea pronto. Podremos irnos.

Sin voltearme, asiento.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a levantarte? —su voz sigue intentando sonar calmada, pero puedo escuchar agitación subiendo en ella.

A pesar de eso, sacudo la cabeza.

—Lo recuperaremos, Luigi —me aseguró.

Aun así, permanezco en silencio. Esto causa que Daisy marche en frente de mí. Su vestido de amarillo-naranja estaba desgajado en varios lugares, y ella tenía unos ligeros rasguños en el rostro, pero nada de eso me mantuvo enfocado en ella mientras regresaba mi vista de vuelta al agua.

— ¡Está bien, vamos! —la princesa finalmente alcanza su límite, paciencia perdida—. Lo entiendo, perdimos, y Mario fue capturado. El mundo no termina aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo vamos de vuelta al cuadro uno, no es la gran cosa. Bowser no va a hacer las cosas más pesadas con Mario, ¡y vamos a recuperar este reino!

—No es eso —mi voz hizo eco tenebrosamente mientras niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué está mal? —Daisy demandó.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué mi hermano estaba en una relación romántica con el rey tiránico que constantemente acosa a su mejor amiga y nuestro reino? ¿Que cada uno de los raspones me recuerdan de las preguntas de un niño pequeño y acusaciones personales en mi contra? Esa resolución resuelta era suficiente para dejarme volviendo a ver la pelea una y otra vez en mi mente, siempre terminando con sus últimas palabras:

— _La familia debería estar ahí para ayudar a los otros no importa qué. Si yo entiendo eso, ¿por qué no puedes tú?_

E inclusive si sólo han pasado un par de horas, sigue molestando mi mente, aterrorizándome hasta el núcleo. ¿Debería decirle la verdad?

—Luigi, vamos —Daisy insistió—. Háblame.

—Yo sólo… no entiendo… mucho —sólo le confesé eso.

—Es Bowser —ella mantuvo—. No hay nada por entender, sólo necesita un alto. Y —tranquilamente, añadió—, tal vez Peach está en lo correcto. Tal vez esto debería ser un asunto de una vez por todas.

Las palabras volaron fuera de mi boca tan rápido tocaron mi mente. —Esa no es la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces cuál es?

—No lo sé —admití—. Pero sé que esa no lo es.

Finalmente, enfoqué mi atención lejos del mar y en los ojos púrpura de Daisy. Tenían una mezcla extraña de emociones, pero no podía averiguarlas todas. Bajé la mirada y noté un cristal turquesa encascando sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté mientras me paraba lentamente. Un dolor agudo se deslizó por mis piernas, pero me las arreglé para levantarme.

Ella observó a ellas, e hizo una cara de disgusto. —Un malísimo recordatorio de mí misma.

Antes de que pudiera seguir inquiriendo, un par de brazos se deslizaron detrás de mí y me acercaron a sí. Verde. Yoshi.

—Lo lamento —murmuró suavemente.

Me dejó ir después de eso, pero permaneció cerca. Me volteé y observé a los cinco Toads: había cinco en la arena, amoratados, maltratados, e inconscientes. Los dos Toads restantes, Azul y Amarillo, se pararon al lado de sus camaradas caídos.

Separada de ellos, Peach estaba observando a los árboles y al cielo. Tenía su cetro tomado muy flojamente en una mano, con la otra cerrada en un puño.

— No eres el único fuera de onda —Daisy me murmuró—. Así que, tranquilízate y al menos hay que ir a casa, ¿okey?

Tranquilamente, asentí y Daisy fue a recolectar a los Toads y a Peach. Demasiado curioso, tuve que preguntarle a Yoshi. — ¿Qué le sucedió a Peach?

Mientras me volteaba a verle, sacudió la cabeza. —Estuvo a punto de asesinar a Kamek y a Ludwig.

Mi boca se abrió un poco. —Peach no asesina sin razón.

—Y aún no lo ha hecho —Yoshi afirmó optimistamente. Más solemne, continuó—, pero esto es probablemente lo peor que la he visto. Bueno, no poseída, de todas formas.

—Eso no es del todo seguro —susurré mientras observé a Daisy poner su mano en el hombro de Peach. Primeramente, Peach ni siquiera se movió. Una vez que Daisy la sacudió gentilmente, la princesa rubia se giró a Daisy, con una expresión vacía puesta en su rostro.

— ¿Qué nos está sucediendo? —Yoshi se preguntó en voz alta.

Guerra. Amor. Magia. Cualquiera de esas era la opción de palabras con qué comenzar. En vez de eso, palmeé la espalda de Yoshi y permanecí en silencio.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Lentamente, salí del hangar y me metí en los corredores que llevaban de vuelta al castillo. Los Koopalings habían aparecido, con Iggy, Roy y Morton cargando a Lemmy, Wendy y Larry. Ludwig mencionó algo a Kamek y Junior antes de seguir a sus hermanos por el pasillo de piedras negras. Los dos se voltearon a verme, pero rápidamente resumieron en una discusión por separado.

Gentilmente, puse a Mario contra la pared derecha y me senté en frente de él. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados, tal vez un poco inyectados de sangre. Su mirada, sin embargo, era prominente por sobre de eso, negándose inclusive a devolverme la vista. Para ser justo, seguía teniéndolo atado en la cuerda, y lo había robado de con sus amigos. Aun así, no podía sólo decirle que estaba bien o enviarlo de vuelta.

—Mira, te dije que lo sentía —comencé, a la defensiva.

Mario, sin embargo, no respondió. No iría más allá de mirarme.

— ¡Vamos! —gruñí—. No puedes alejarme de esta forma. Lo que hice fue estúpido, está bien. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, ¿de acuerdo? La diplomacia no está en mi repertorio.

Aún no respondería.

— ¡El trato silencioso es una forma muy ingenua de solucionar esto, sabes! —solté.

Y… eso no pareció enfadarle.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡No me respondas! —gruñí—. ¡Esto no resuelve o cambia nada!

En mi ataque de ira me alejé de él. Junior observó y se apresuró a tomar a Mario, mientras Kamek se acercaba a mí.

—Señor, deberías ser un poco más delicado en tu aproximac-…

— ¡Comencé con eso! —le lancé.

—Claro, lo escuché. Sin embargo, necesitas mantener eso…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mantenerme suave? ¿Esperar que milagrosamente me perdone? —le reté—. No, es mío y yo lo tomé de vuelta. ¡Tan simple como eso!

—Amo Bowser, él no es tuyo —murmuró Kamek.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Lo robé… —y con eso me pausé.

—Sí, señor, lo robaste —clarificó Kamek—. Es como todo este asunto comenzó. Seguro, te has enamorado de él. Eso no lo hace tu propiedad.

—No, ¡pero no lo declaré mi propiedad! —protesté.

—Las palabras, "es mío," no respetan exactamente el valor de un individuo —enfatizó Kamek.

—Okey, comprendo el punto —gruñí—. Pero…

—Además lo robaste no una, pero dos veces —apuntó Kamek.

—Cierto, pero…

—Y no hemos de olvidarnos que pusiste en riesgo las vidas de sus amigos —Kamek añadió rápidamente.

— ¡Fantástico! —grité—. ¡Grandes noticias: soy el tipo malo!

—Señor…

— ¡Sí, tomo lo que quiero por la fuerza! —ralenté, hundiéndome más en sarcasmo con cada oración—. ¡Qué paralizante! ¡Es la única forma para asegurarme que puedo tener todo lo que quiero todo el tiempo! ¡No es como que ser cortés haya funcionado a mi favor! ¿Pero qué es lo que alguno de aquellos gloriosos ángeles del Reino de los Hongos sabría? ¡Ellos no encaran el discernimiento todos los días desde que nacieron! Ellos no hacen al mundo temblar de miedo sólo por caminar fuera de su tierra y…

— ¡Amo Bowser! —gritó Kamek—. ¡Yo no soy tu enemigo, niño! Hemos encarado los mismos estigmas, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Él no! —apunté a Mario, quien estaba descansando en el hombro de Junior—. ¡Él no tiene idea de lo cruel que es este mundo cuando es contra él!

—Aún no —corrigió Kamek—. Él te escogió, ¿entendido? —se volvió a Junior y Mario, quien Junior giró para que nos encarara—. ¿Ustedes dos quieren pretender que siguen odiándose? Bien. Pero ustedes, _ambos_ escogieron este camino. No hay una ruta sencilla para terminar el dolor con el que han lidiado, o que lidiarán —bajó la vista a su varita y palmeó la cabeza—. Ya han llegado tan lejos; supongo que deberían también ver lo que sigue.

Sin nada más que añadir, Kamek hizo su camino por el castillo. Junior volvió a tomar a Mario y nos siguió, forzándome sin intención de ver a Mario todo lo que quedaba del camino al castillo.

Mientras las paredes se volvían claras, intentaba mantener mis ojos en ellas o en el suelo sucio cambiándose a piedras de tecla. Pero Mario siguió teniendo esa mirada de molestia en su rostro, y parecía estar dirigiéndola a mí. Le miré de vuelta, sólo para tener a mi corazón correr.

Muy honestamente, hubiera pensado que estaría a salvo de su persecución una vez que llegáramos a los subniveles del castillo. Pero con cada par de pasos, mi irritación aumentaba.

 _¿Qué se cree que es?_

 _¡Creí que me amaba!_

 _¡No es como que me rendí con él!_

 _Como si su hermano fuera de ayuda._

 _¡Peach ni siquiera lo aceptaría!_

 _¿Por qué no parará de asesinarme con la mirada?_

 _Esto no podría ponerse peor._

Justo cuando ese pensamiento había surcado por mi mente, escuché un murmullo excitado de, — ¡El Amo Bowser ha regresado!

 _Oh, por todos los reinos, aquí vamos…_

Kamek observó hacia nosotros nerviosamente; mis tropas sólo sabían que estábamos yendo para atacar a la tropa de Peach. Por lo tanto, sus expectativas deberían ser…

— ¿Ya ha regresado? ¡Tiempo récord!

— ¡Hurra, esto será genial!

Mis ojos se giraron alrededor de los Koopa Troopas alineados en el corredor por el que caminábamos, lentamente decepcionándose una vez que su vista atrapaba a Junior cargando a Bowser. Goombas se exaltaron, sus expresiones se transformaron de alegría a miedo. Un par de Rexes esperaron cerca de una larga pintura de mí, felizmente conversando antes de vernos, y entonces jadeando. Un Vampílago había entrado a través de una ventana abierta, pero rápidamente se salió.

Alrededor de nosotros, un Spike pasó y se rascó la cabeza. Resoplé la única risa que tenía durante un tiempo mientras una Magikoopa se deslizaba detrás de un escritorio mientras nos miraba. Dos Koopatrols intentaron permanecer estoicos mientras resguardaban a una puerta de valor, pero noté sus miradas nerviosas. Un Paragoomba flotó alrededor, pero se escondió detrás de un candelabro cuando notó a Mario.

Y lo más que avanzábamos por el castillo, los más susurros que comenzaban a volar, haciendo el viaje a mi habitación aún más agonizante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Capturó a Mario de nuevo? —escuché a un Monty Mole cuestionar a un Koopa.

— ¿No se supone que molestarían a la Princesa Peach? —dijo un Hermano Hammer a un Goomba.

—Tal vez Bowser sólo disfruta el reto en esto —dijo un Boo a un Lakitu.

—Sabes, lo seguimos en caso todo, pero esto es sólo absurdo —dijo por lo bajo un Paratroopa.

—Increíble —suspiró un Buzzy Beetle.

Mis garras se transformaron en puños mientras Kamek intentaba hacernos avanzar más rápido a través de la corte, donde un Magikoopa paraba de practicar sus hechizos para mirarnos boquiabierto. Apreté mi mandíbula mientras mantenía en sus comentarios. Era entre sus palabras y la mirada enfadada de Mario lo que me incendiaron.

— ¿Es que Bowser es muy tonto, o su suerte muy terrible?

—Silencio, que ese es el rey.

— ¿Por qué debería de importarme? Lo ha estado haciendo muy horrible últimamente…

—No es nada diferente de antes.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Vamos a asesinar a Mario esta vez, o es más de esta mierda de negociación?

Y con eso, humo zigzagueó de mis orificios nasales mientras mis cejas se doblaban. Habíamos dejado de parar juntos mientras Junior observaba mal a las tropas alrededor. Kamek se había apurado a ponerse a mi lado y palmeando mi brazo, susurrando algo en lo que no pude enfocarme.

— ¿Por qué Mario de nuevo? Los Koopalings debieron haber ayudado, ¿no?

—Peach debió haber estado justo aquí. ¿Qué apuestas?

—Nunca vamos a controlar el Reino de los Hongos.

—Wow, es el peor. Todos aclamen al rey de las cagadas ¿eh?

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —grité mientras Kamek retrocedía un par de pasos. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en mí. Maldito sea mi pequeño, y corto temperamento; es peor que cualquier Bob-omba en la que pudiera pensar.

—T…Tenemos un d-derecho a saber por qué, señor —dijo un Koopa de caparazón rojo—. Mario sólo nos traerá venganza. La Princesa Peach nos dará el peldaño que necesitamos para su reino.

—No lo hará, ya estamos en guerra con el Reino de los Hongos —regresé.

—Exactamente, ellos se rendirían p-por ella —tembló un Magikoopa de capa verde.

— ¿Lo han hecho en el pasado? —inquirí—. ¡Ellos sólo envían a Mario para obtenerla de vuelta!

—Bueno, ellos si-siguen viniendo por él, también —un Shy Guy de percha amarilla observó.

—Bien, hay que verlos recuperarlo en serio —solté.

—Pero ese no es el punto, señor —se quejó un Magikoopa de capa blanca—. Podríamos tenerlos finalmen…

— ¿Te atreverías a desafiar a tu Rey de esta forma? —dijo Kamek.

—Él-él no ha dicho nada aún, así que —comenzó un Shy Guy de percha verde.

— ¿Crees que no lo hará? —desafió Junior—. ¡Mi papá sabe lo que está haciendo!

Un Goomba rio. —Es bueno saber que su hijo está cegado por las ambiciones de su padre.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo, tu príncipe, ¿comprendes?! —grité.

— ¡Mostraremos más respeto cuando nos hayas enviado a lo que nos prometiste! —gritó un Goomba de percha blanca.

—Sí, ¡toma a la princesa y fuérzala a un matrimonio o algo! —trajo un Koopa de caparazón amarillo.

Mi corazón corrió al tiempo que mis puños se movieron violentamente. — ¡Ya he intentado eso repetidamente! ¡No vale la pena y no la amo a ella para empezar!

Esa revelación los cayó por un buen minuto. Un Goomba repentinamente dijo, — ¿Qué?

—No amo a la Princesa Peach —lo repetí para que todos lo escuchasen—. No sé en dónde comenzó aquél rumor de romance comenzó, o por qué corre tan a terraplén dentro de mi propio castillo, pero no es cierto. Nunca he estado enamorado de Peach, sólo actué de esa forma.

—Pero… ¡pero en verdad los apoyaba! —se quejó un Shy Guy de percha naranja.

—Incluso si no amas a Peach, ¿qué hay con Mario? —cuestionó un Koopa de caparazón azul.

— ¿Podemos finalmente matarlo? —preguntó un Magikoopa de capa gris.

— ¡Por última vez, NO! —solté—. ¡No estamos matando a Mario!

— ¿Por qué no? Él ha matado a toneladas de nosotros —cuestionó el Shy Guy de percha rosa.

Muy rápido, muy fuerte, respondí —Porque yo amo… —y me congelé al tiempo que quietud llenaba el aíre.

Observé a varios ojos abrirse de las varias tropas en la corte, con algunos tirando al suelo varitas o cosas cualquiera que cargaran. Mi corazón se paró mientras observé a Kamek, quien papaba moscas. Observé a Junior, quien rascó su cabeza. Inclusive Mario, quien mantuvo una expresión irritada todo el tiempo, alzó una ceja sobre esto.

Finalmente, una voz rompió el silencio con, — ¿Es esto una broma?

Apretando mis brazos, giré la vista al frente.

— ¡P…Por supuesto que lo es, tontos perdidos! —soltó Kamek—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan para obedecer a su rey?

—No eso, por seguro —murmuró un Magikoopa.

—Ugh, eso sería asqueroso —tembló el Koopa de caparazón rojo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Junior.

— ¡Es el enemigo! —gritó otro Goomba.

— ¿Y…si no lo…fuera? —cuestionó Kamek.

—Bueno, ¿qué importa? —se encogió de hombros el Magikoopa de capa verde—. Lo es, así que está mal.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —Kamek hizo gestos con las manos de restarle importancia.

—Espera, Amo Bowser, en verdad no lo amas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el Shy Guy de percha rosa.

—Te dijimos que no lo hace —soltó Kamek.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema en hacerle un poco de daño? —cuestionó el Koopa de caparazón amarillo.

— ¡Es una pieza importante! —soltó Kamek—. Ya lo hemos noqueado, ¡al igual que sus endemoniados amigos! No hay necesidad de una segunda contienda.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! —dijo otro Magikoopa de capa gris—. ¿A cuánta de nuestra gente ha masacrado? Deberíamos tener todos venganza, ¡no sólo la familia real y sus compañeros más cercanos!

—A menos… ¿que Bowser en verdad ame a Mario? —repitió el Shy Guy de percha rosa.

— ¡N-No! —replicó Kamek.

—Estás… mintiendo —observó el Magikoopa de capa verde.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Ama a Mario? —el Koopa de caparazón rojo cuestionó.

—Oh no, no es cierto —musitó otro Goomba.

— ¿Y qué si lo hace? —se encogió de hombros el Shy Guy de percha amarilla.

— ¡Porque no es Peach! —murmuró el Shy Guy de percha naranja.

— ¡Porque Mario es el enemigo! —chilló el Koopa de caparazón amarillo—. ¡No podemos apoyar a un Rey que está enamorado con un hombre que ha asesinado a nuestra gente!

—Esperen ahí, podríamos estar actuando un poco quisquillosos —suavizó el Magikoopa de capa blanca.

Mi estómago se cayó mientras me encogí en mi lugar. Kamek me lanzó un hechizo que hizo que me erigiera y sacudió su cabeza. Regresamos nuestra atención a la multitud argumentar alrededor de nosotros. Negué con mi cabeza mientras perdí seguimiento de quién mencionó qué.

— ¡Esto es una locura!

—No está tan mal.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?!

— ¡Podríamos asesinarlos a ambos justo ahora!

— ¡Eso es traición!

—Y drástico.

—Aunque podemos rebelarnos, ¿cierto?

— ¿Deberíamos?

Me quedé viendo a la multitud sin palabras mientras Kamek conjugaba un hechizo de encuadernación a todos los súbditos y me alejaba de ellos. Junior cargó a Mario detrás de nosotros mientras observábamos a la multitud continuar argumentando los unos con los otros, manos alzándose y apuntando en nuestra dirección.

Un Magikoopa alzó su varita y disparó un hechizo, el cual rebotó en la barrera mágica alrededor de ellos. Noqueó a un Koopa, quien cayó encima de un Goomba. Y repentinamente, nos alejamos del inicio de una pelea.

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

—De acuerdo, quédate quieto.

Hice una mueca mientras Toadette continuaba limpiando una herida en mí. La Toad rosa con trenzas de hongo palmeó la herida seca y aplicó un aceite en él. Después de eso, lo cubrió con una bandita y asintió para que pudiera cubrirme con la camisa.

—Ahí tienes. ¡Todo listo, Luigi! —Toadette dijo.

—Gracias —murmuré y salté de la cama de la habitación de médico. Di un par de pasos para irme pero me paré en seco y me regresé a ella—. ¿Cómo están los otros Toads?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Siguen sin estar bien. Eres suertudo de que has recibido puñetazos y puedes seguir saltando —Toadette suspiró—. Los Toads… no son tan resistentes como tú o Mario —ella explicó—. Inclusive Yoshi o la princesa harían mejor en estar en esas cosas. Hablando de, Daisy se fue hace ya un rato; se recuperó muy rápido, de hecho.

—Ya veo —murmuré—. Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Toadette, y lo lamento.

Con un suspiro pesado de mi parte, me arrastré por las paredes y caminé hacia el salón del trono de Peach. En el centro, Toadsworth negó con la cabeza y golpeó su bastón contra el suelo mientras que Peach cruzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos. Yoshi y Peach se mantenían al margen de eso.

— ¡Princesa, esto se ha demasiado arriesgado! —protestó Toadsworth.

— ¡Siempre es arriesgado! —corrigió Peach.

—Querida —argumentó Toadsworth—. ¡Tres de nuestros mejores Peach fueron heridos al punto de ser dejados inconscientes! —tosió un poco—. ¿Se da cuenta de que no hemos sido capaces de resolver la sequía de los champiñones de 1-Up? Si salen pronto de aquí, ellos podrían… morir.

—Entonces ellos se quedarán aquí —se encogió de hombros Peach—. Pero nosotros no.

— ¡Princesa, debe hacerlo! —insistió Toadsworth—. ¡Usted _podría_ morir! ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué tan profundo eso dañará a este reino? ¿Comprende lo que eso podría hacer?

—Toadsworth, comprendo los riesgos —respondió Peach—. ¡Eso no puede detenerme!

— ¡Tenga algo de sentido común! —replicó Toadsworth. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que yo había entrado a la habitación—. ¡Sólo mire a Luigi! ¡Inclusive él se llevó malos golpes! Pobre Mario ¡debe tener lo peor de ellos!

— ¡Eso es cierto! —Peach hizo énfasis en la última parte—. Mario tomó lo peor de esto. Y mientras estamos aquí para que nos limpien las heridas, él está en el Castillo de Bowser, ¡sufriendo de quién sabe qué! —dio un pisotón al suelo—. ¡No podemos permitir que se quede ahí! ¡Y si necesitamos arriesgar nuestras vidas sobre ello, entonces hagámoslo!

—Hay otras formas en las que podríamos enviar…

—No, Toadsworth —interrumpió Peach—. Necesitamos hacer esto.

—Ella está en lo correcto, Toadsworth —solté de pronto—. Necesita que seamos nosotros —sacudí la cabeza—. Lo que hemos encarado, yendo contra los Koopalings y Bowser… fue un montón por manejar. Ellos pelearon con… ni siquiera sé con qué clase de motivación, pero los llenó tanto de poder y los hizo tan… fuertes —las palabras de Junior serpentearon en mi cabeza y temblé.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí, Luigi —recomendó Daisy.

—Absolutamente no —refuté—. Ellos tienen a mi hermano. Voy a recuperarlo, y nadie va a detenerme.

—Ahí, ¿lo ves? —Peach soltó hacia Toadsworth—. Todos nos sentimos de esta forma. Necesitamos recuperar a Mario.

— ¿Sólo ustedes cuatro? —cuestionó Toadsworth.

—Cinco.

Todos se voltearon a la puerta y yo giré en mi eje. Toadette estaba ligeramente tomada por sorpresa por la cantidad de atención, pero apretó más sus manos y caminó al frente.

—Toadette, por favor —rogó Toadsworth—. No puedes ir. Debes ver la razón, ¡mi niña!

—Lo que vi es que mis hermanos han sido heridos —ella tembló un poco mientras hablaba—. Bueno, no mis hermanos de sangre, no como de familia, pero sabes, mi gente… ¡no importa! —Toadette suspiró y bajó la cabeza antes de continuar—. Tres Toads siguen necesitando recuperarse y los otros dos quieren permanecer detrás para esperar a su recuperación. No quiero forzarlos, pero como un Toad debería siempre acompañar a la princesa —nos observó con una sonrisa—. Yo soy una Toad, y los otros ya tienen doctores y enfermeras tratándolos. Puedo ir.

—Pero… Toadette… —murmuró Toadsworth, aún preocupado.

—Eso es el final, Toadsworth —dijo Peach—. Nosotros cinco viajaremos a los Glaciares y haremos cualquier cosa que podamos para recuperar este reino —con una determinación fiera en su voz, añadió—. Y una vez que hayamos terminado, _recuperaremos_ a Mario y lo traeremos de regreso a casa.

Toadsworth pellizcó su bigote blanco, aún no contento con la noción, pero cedió lo suficiente para dejarnos a nosotros cinco marchar a través de la puerta.

— ¡Sólo manténganse a salvo! ¡Les estoy rogando que regresen! —el viejo mayordomo gritó—. ¡Y no olviden la Bolsa de Ítems!

—Ya la tengo aquí —Toadette dijo—. ¡Podemos hacer esto, Toadsworth!

Me regresé y observé a Toadette brincar en su paso mientras se apuraba para atrapar nuestro ritmo. Intercambiamos varias miradas unos con otros. Nerviosos. Sacudidos, pero no rotos. Nuestra convicción nos daría impulso para caminar al frente una vez más.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Nos habíamos regresado a mi recámara, y Kamek selló la escalinata detrás de nosotros. Gruñó y deslizó una mano sobre su rostro antes de ajustar sus anteojos y lanzarme una mirada asesina.

— ¿Estás feliz? ¡Eso debió haber sido la más impulsiva, temeraria, y francamente tonta…! —lanzó sus manos al aíre y violentamente sacudió su varita—. ¡Agh! No tengo ni una pista de lo que estabas pensado ganar con eso, niño, ¡pero ciertamente te has ganado más enemigos en tu propio reino!

—Papá, ¿por qué harías eso? —Junior entró en la conversación—. Ni siquiera pudiste decírmelo de inmediato.

Inclusive con la ayuda de Junior, ignoré el berrinche de Kamek. Observé a Mario, quien estaba posicionado contra la pared cercana a su habitación. Su celda. De alguna forma, parecía más enojado de lo que estaba antes.

Irritado, solté. — ¡¿Acaso eso hace algo para ti?! ¡Acabo de confesarme a lo que será mi reino completo en cuestión de horas! ¡Eso tiene que garantizarte algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!

No en el diccionario de Mario, no lo hacía; se mantuvo quieto desde que habíamos dejado el hangar.

— ¡Bien entonces! —grité—. ¡¿Quieres actuar como un prisionero?! ¡Entonces deberías ser uno! —viré mi cabeza hacia Junior y Kamek—. ¡Alguno de ustedes dos, enciérrelo!

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Junior.

—Señor, ¿estás seguro de hacer eso? —inquirió Kamek.

—Sí, ¡ahora paren de cuestionarme y háganlo! —solté.

Kamek y Junior intercambiaron una mirada intranquila mientras Junior tomaba a Mario y Kamek abría la puerta de su celda. Lentamente, Junior entró, dejó a Mario, y salió de la habitación. Con una última mirada hacia mí, Kamek cerró la puerta y puso candado.

—Hecho —el viejo Magikoopa murmuró.

—Bien —forcé y pasé mi garra a través de mi cabello.

—Papá, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Junior. Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Qué está mal?

¿Qué no está mal a este punto? —Se siente como que todo lo está, hijo —mi voz se rompió y sonó desigual.

Tres partes del Reino de los Hongos habían sido perdidas. Peach seguía teniendo mucho control sobre su propio castillo y sus territorios. Cada movimiento que tomara hacia que Mario me odiara más. Yo sólo había alimentado las chispas de revolución dentro de mi propio reino.

He perdido el control de todo.

Un sonido de pasos se escuchó desde las escaleras. Era seguido por tres golpes hacia la puerta, cada una distanciada de la anterior.

—Ah, déjame encargarme de eso —murmuró Kamek.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? —Junior cuestionó—. No queremos que nadie…

—Está bien —aseguró Kamek mientras quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Un Goomba entró. Desde la distancia, no lo había notado, pero cuando se había acercado a mí, noté que sus dientes no eran particularmente afilados a cómo deberían ser, y sus ojo eran más grandes de lo que deberían ser.

—Sa-Saludos, su ma-majestad —Tartamudeos tembló—. E-Estoy aquí pa-para recordarle acerca de, ah, los Juegos de Bowser mañana.

— ¿Por qué carajos iría a hacerlo? —cuestioné, con la voz todavía desigual.

—Después de todo lo que acaba de hacer, señor, va a necesitar mostrar un poco de fuerza —avisó Kamek—. No es la mejor ruta, pero les recordará a todos que usted sigue en función.

Aunque asentí, me volví increíblemente inseguro sobre los planes de Kamek, e inclusive más de los míos. Cuidadosamente, dejé que mi mano cayera sobre la puerta de Mario y la dejé caer alejada de ella.

Inclusive si aún no había perdido todo, me imaginé de que estaba bien en mi camino a hacerlo.

* * *

…

Wow. Creo que estoy exagerando un poco con esto. ¿Las tropas de Bowser? ¿Rebelándose? Talvez… ¿debería regresarme? …Probablemente, ¡pero nah!

Bowser es muy listo, pero su enojo lo hace muy temerario. Así que, eh, whoops, relación revelada. ¡La Gran Rebelión Koopa en Camino! (Al menos, ahí debería ser a donde va, ¿no?) Pero primero, ¡vamos a ver unos Juegos de Bowser! Oh, y Mario sigue enojado con Bowser, rayos. Otra vez, van a necesitar un poco de tiempo antes de que puedan volver; no puedo recordar la última pelea que tuve con alguien que sólo cayó por la duración de un capítulo… digo, día.

De mientras, ¡Toadette se une a la fiesta! ¿Por qué Toadette? Bueno, ella ha tenido recientemente un rol protagónico en el nuevo juego Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, así que boom, ¡rol protagónico! Nah, es sólo porque su gran aura será de ayuda para los héroes. Digo, si Yoshi se está sintiendo bastante decaído, y los otros Toads están fuera de cuestión, ¡alguien tiene que levantarse y mantener a los héroes sonriendo! …No cagues esto, Toadette (También, glaciares, sí. Ese es el mundo helado. Yei, ¡nombres de posiciones creativos! …Sarcasmo, perdonen)

Entonces… revoluciones, pruebas mortales de entretenimiento, conquista de mundos helados…hombre, ¡la trama es tan cool! Juego de palabras intencional. ¡¿Quién necesita emparejar cuando tantas cosas suceden?! …No me maten, por favor, regresaré, lo prometo. Sólo… necesitamos reconstruir nuestro regreso. Digo, seguro, el barco se está hundiendo, pero podemos volver a armarlo, ¿cierto? …No…¡se vayaaaaaaan!

De todas formas, eso es todo por hoy. Me gustaría escuchar cualquier cosa que quisieran comentar, así que envíen un review o mensaje si gustan. ¡Muchas gracias a todos una vez más por apoyar hasta aquí! Esta es mi primera historia en alcanzar 20 capítulos, ¡y ni siquiera está terminada! Es muy excitante, ¡y estoy alegre de haber llegado tan lejos! Una vez más, ¡gracias!

 _Lo del juego de palabras es por la palabra "cool" que puede significar tanto "frío" como "genial," a eso se refería Echo._

 _Bueno, he estado un poco ocupada con otros asuntos, a decir verdad, no tengo idea de cómo he llegado a traducir tanto en menos de… ¿qué? ¿Seis meses? Wow._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡los veo en los septuagénaire sextos Juegos del Hambre (Bowser)!_

— _gemini in tauro, 21 de octubre de 2016—_


	21. Una Extravaganza

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Capítulos largos han vuelto al juego, ¡justo a tiempo para los Juegos de Bowser! ¡Ajajaja! Pensaron que todos aquellos viciosos mini-juegos de Mario party, aquellos malvados de Bowser, eran sólo meros juegos, ¡¿no es así?! Bueno… eh, supongo que estaban en lo correcto, lo son en su mayoría. ¡Pero! ¡Hay mucho más de ellos además de sólo ser una forma de arruinar una fiesta! Así que, encuéntrenlo más abajo, ¡en el capítulo que sigue! ¡Háganse algo de tiempo para leer esta historia y disfruten!

…

* * *

Una pequeña bola negra de pelusa, también conocido como Peludito, rio por lo bajo mientras rebotaba escaleras abajo en un mal iluminado corredor. Saltó sobre una tachonada, puerta de madera, y la abrió. Una serie de celdas esperaban dentro, con siete Goombas puestos dentro de una, tres Koopas en otra, y la última conteniendo a un Hermano Hammer y dos Hermanos Fire.

—Jejejeje, ¡meork! —el Peludito se rio—. ¡Mírense a ustedes perdedores!

—Puede, bola peluda —soltó Sledge, el Hermano Hammer.

—Vaya, vaya, esa no es forma de tratar al mensajero con el chisme más jugoso —se jactó el Peludito.

— ¿Q-Qué chisme? —dijo Bill el Koopa de caparazón azul.

—Oh por favor —suspiró el Koopa de caparazón rojo, Ren—. Sólo se está metiendo con nosotros.

— ¿Entonces por qué arriesgarme a bajar aquí abajo, donde podría compartir nuestra sentencia? —cuestionó Garen, el Koopa de caparazón verde.

— ¿Cuál es la historia, entonces, pelusa? —preguntó Sledge.

— ¡Meork! ¿Entonces quieren saber ahora? —dijo el Peludito—. Les costará.

— ¿Qué te parece tu vida? —ofreció Pyre, uno de los Hermanos Fire.

— ¡¿Mi vida?! —vino la respuesta sorprendida del Peludito.

—Te das cuenta de que podemos llamar a un guardia a que baje y meterte en los Juegos con nosotros, o peor —clarificó Sledge—. Así que, sí, tu vida.

— ¡Eso es sucio de ustedes, meork! —chilló el Peludito.

—Difícil —murmuró Pyro, el otro Hermano Fire.

—Bien —se rindió el Peludito—. Hay rumores alrededor del castillo sobre una rebelión, ¡y algunas personas quieren sacarlos de los Juegos!

— ¿Sacarnos? —preguntó uno de los Goombas.

— ¿Quién estaría tan loco? —inquirió otro Goomba.

—No yo, pero es divertido hablar sobre eso —dijo el Peludito—. Oh, ¡y resulta que Bowser ha estado enamorado de Mario todo este tiempo!

— ¿Él qué? —preguntó Garen.

— ¿Ven? Meterse con nosotros.

—No, ¡no lo hago, en serio! —protestó el Peludito—. ¡Todo el castillo está hablando sobre eso! Muchos de nosotros están buscando enfrentar a Bowser y destronarlo, mientras que otras personas siguen inseguras si defenderlo.

— ¿Bowser enamorado de Mario? ¿Es esa tu mejor broma del día? —soltó otro Goomba.

—Me gustaría mucho que fuera una buena broma, meork, ¡pero no me gusta la idea de estar atrapado junto a ustedes perdedores! —admitió el Peludito—. ¡No hay forma en la que me arriesgaría mintiendo acerca de esto!

Una Boo repentinamente flotó a través de las paredes, y buscó a los prisioneros. Entonces notó al Peludito y rio.

— ¡Ojojojo! —la Boo rio—. ¡Así que viniste a decirles después de todo!

— ¿Decirnos qué? —preguntó Bill.

—Acerca de la revolución del castillo —se rio la Boo—. ¡Bowser se volvió loco y reveló que cayó en el amor por Mario!

Los trece prisioneros dejaron caer sus bocas simultáneamente mientras la Boo y el Peludito se reían.

—Meork, deberíamos irnos —se rio el Peludito—. ¡Quiero ver quién es lo suficientemente loco como para ir en contra de Bowser!

— ¡Espera! —dijo Sledge—. Dile a quien sea que puedas que no venga abajo por nosotros. No necesitamos ser rescatados.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo con sorpresa Bill.

—Sledge, ¡estás demente! —gritó Ren.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? —preguntó Sledge a la Boo y al Peludito.

—Ojo, si eso te gustaría, seguramente —se rio la Boo—. No tenemos nada mejor hacer, con todo eso de las protestas en camino.

— ¡Habla por ti misma, meork! —bufó el Peludito—. ¡Hay mucho más que puedo hacer que trabajar por esto!

Los dos continuaron conversando mientras se alejaban del calabozo. Los Goombas saltaron erráticamente por toda su celda mientras los Koopas le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Sledge.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? —demandó Ren.

— ¡Alguien pudo habernos rescatado! —chilló Bill.

—Al menos, no estaríamos aquí nunca más —notó Garen.

— ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes lo entiende? Si alguien intenta sacarnos, tendremos un levante de guerra masivo entre nuestras tropas —explicó Sledge.

—Eh, sí, creo que ese es el punto —bromeó Pyre.

—Exactamente, y eso es malo —afirmó Sledge.

— ¿Cómo, de nuevo? —cuestionó Garen.

—Estamos en guerra con la Princesa Peach y sus Toads —informó Sledge—. Si nos dividimos entre apoyar a Bowser y no hacerlo, seremos presas fáciles para ellos.

— ¿No podríamos terminar la batalla más rápido? —preguntó Bill—. No necesitamos que dure mucho, sólo quitar a Bowser del camino.

—No, hay todavía gente que agrada de Bowser —se dio cuenta un Goomba—. Sledge tiene razón. Vamos a dividirnos en el medio de una guerra que llevará a Peach a derrotarnos a todos nosotros.

— ¡Pero no podemos simplemente ir a través de esto! —dijo Pyro—. Si morimos en los Juegos, ¡entonces habrá un pedido de sangre a nuestro favor!

—Exactamente —añadió Ren—. De una forma u otra, ¡vamos a tener una guerra civil entre nuestra gente!

—Así que no podemos permitir que una rebelión suceda, pero estamos acabados si participamos en los Juegos de Bowser —recordó otro Goomba.

Sledge giró el casco de su cabeza alrededor y pensó por un minuto. —No necesariamente —murmuró.

De mientras, Bowser lanzó su puerta y caminó fuera del pasillo. Kamek estaba ahí, esperándole.

—Buen día, señor —el Magikoopa reverenció.

—Ahórratelo —soltó Bowser. Paso una garra por su fiero cabello—. ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Un buen número de murmullos sobre una revolución a escala completa están en curso —dijo Kamek—. Muchas de las tropas se dieron cuenta que el día de hoy determinará el destino de esos trece prisioneros y quieren pararlo.

—Y —murmuró—. Paro eso, soy un cobarde y pruebo mi ineptitud como un rey, mientras también admito que estaba equivocado de aprisionarlos y para cuidar a Mario —pausó y suspiró—. Si continúo con los juegos, voy contra los deseos de mi gente, o alguna, al menos, pero llevo a cabo mi sentencia a los prisioneros, lo cual reforzará mi voluntad —Bowser se rascó la barbilla y sacudió la cabeza—. De cualquier forma, estoy mal y el resultado es una rebelión.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir bien, no todos están en contra de tu voluntad —notó Kamek.

— ¿Tales como…? —Bowser inquirió.

Kamek palmeó su varita contra su mano. —Pienso que las Bob-ombas siguen de tu lado, en términos de facciones completas. La mayoría de Moles, Beetles, y Rexes siguen favoreciendo tu punto de vista. Todas las fuerzas acuáticas siguen batallando por su reciente pérdida, así que están fuera del cuadro —ajustó sus anteojos—. Creo que puedo conjurar algunas tropas reanimadas para nuestro lado también. Y si las Pirañas se mantienen alimentadas, son leales.

— ¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Bowser—. ¿Qué hay de los otros grupos?

—Eh… veamos —Kamek agitó un poco su varita por todos lados—. Mis Magikoopas deberían estar ahí, pero están cuestionando mi autoridad, con desertores clamando que soy muy cercano a ti. Las tropas de Peluditos y Boos no les pueden interesar menos la lealtad y disfrutan la idea de unos peleando con los otros, poniéndose detrás de cada argumento que puedan, en ninguno de los lados. Todos los demás Koopas están muy difícilmente separados, así como los Goombas, los Shy Guys, y los Lakitus. Los Spikes, Snifits, y Swoopers están muy confundidos y generalmente permanecen callados.

Bowser golpeó a la pared más cercana. — ¡Eso es ridículo!

Kamek se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, señor, debería estar contento de que ninguna tropa se ha unido como una facción completa en su contra.

— ¿No es eso un alivio? —soltó Bowser sin expresión—. Las tropas más pequeñas me tienen en favor mientras que grupos más grandes están debatiéndose en la idea de rebelarse. Pero, tengo a las bombas, así que eso es un alivio.

—En realidad, no estaría de acuerdo en eso, niño —se rio Kamek—. ¿Te das cuenta que aún tienes a los Koopalings y a tu hijo contigo? Teniéndolos a ellos y reteniendo a las Bob-ombas es un buen comienzo.

—Mi propia especie está en mi contra —Bowser dijo—. Koopas, Hermanos Hammer, Paratroopas, Hermanos Fire, Boomerang e Ice, ¿todos en mi contra? ¿Puedes imaginarte si deciden voltear la mesa?

—No lo han hecho aún —Kamek musitó.

—Aún. Entonces, podrían —observó Bowser.

—…Teóricamente —cedió Kamek.

El Rey Koopa deslizó su mano sobre su rostro. —Fantástico —murmuró.

Junior caminó fuera de su habitación. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, papá?

—…Ir debido a lo planeado —decidió Bowser—. Junior, dile a los Koopalings de reunir a los prisioneros y llevarlos a la arena. Kamek, envía el anuncio a través del Castillo, y precave a los desertores con la muerte si deciden intervenir.

—Señor, ¿está seguro…?

—Sí.

—Muy bien —asintió Kamek—. Te enviaré una escolta y te encontrarás con ella bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Escolta? —Bowser protestó—. No necesito-…

—Oh sí, sí la necesitas —Kamek insistió y palmeó el brazo de Bowser con su varita—. No estoy tratando con un posible grupo que intente asesinarte antes de que llegues ahí.

Antes de que Bowser pudiera seguir argumentando, Kamek se deslizó por el pasillo y salió a través de la escalinata. Junior intercambió una mirada con su padre.

—Am… ¿estás seguro de que quieres traerlo? —preguntó Junior—. Yo podría hacerlo.

—No, lo quiero conmigo —murmura Bowser—. Incluso si me odia ahora mismo.

—No lo hará por siempre —le alentó Junior—. Si yo no puedo, él no puede.

Bowser rio por lo bajo. —Espero que estés en lo correcto, hijo.

Se arrodilló y abrazó al príncipe antes de que Junior aumentara el paso para encontrar a los Koopalings. Con un suspiro pesado, se arrastró hacia la puerta de Mario y la abrió. Dentro de la oscura habitación, el plomero vestido de azul y rojo fulminó con la mirada a Bowser, sus muñecas y tobillos amarrados a la cama.

—Si prometes jugar lindo conmigo, no te amarraré —ofreció Bowser. Mario sólo aumentó el odio en su mirada—. Atente a las consecuencias.

Lentamente, sacó una cuerda y la deslizó alrededor del cuerpo de Mario, sólo siendo de una pierna a la vez y esquivando cada patada. Bowser hizo lo mismo con los brazos de Mario, también evadiendo los puñetazos que el plomero soltaba.

Después de terminar y apretar los nudos, Bowser se sentó a su lado en la cama y suspiró. —En verdad no soy un gran fan de esto, créeme —jaló de los nudos de Mario. Bowser esperó otro minuto y dobló sus rodillas antes de que se levantara de un salto, teniendo a Mario de su hombro, y saliendo de la habitación.

Silenciosamente, Bowser cargó a Mario a través del corredor. Alzó las cejas frente a la quietud de Mario, pero continuó abajo un par de pasos y presionó el panel de piedra. Se abrió a la habitación negra, con la pipa en el medio. Bowser escaló a la boca de la tubería y saltó, manteniendo a Mario cerca de él.

Viajaron a través del túnel oscuro y subsecuentemente emergieron en el otro lado. Bowser reposicionó a Mario gentilmente en su espalda.

—Última oportunidad —susurró—. ¿Seguro que quieres que te cargue así? —de nuevo, Mario se negó a responder, y Bowser se encogió de hombros—. Mientras tú estés aquí, está bien por mí.

Mientras caminaban de la tubería y la escalinata, una Koopa de caparazón morado se aproximó. Su rostro estaba estoico, con sus ojos rubí puestos en su rey y su prisionero.

—Saludos, Amo Bowser —Koopella hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Tú? —Bowser parpadeó—. ¿No están los Koopas en mi contra?

—Algunos, no todos, señor —corrigió.

—Hm. Claro —murmuró Bowser. Más claramente, preguntó—. Así que… ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

—Va bien —Koopella alzó sus brazos y mostró sus coderas de color negro.

—Felicidades —asintió Bowser—. Continua así.

—Lo haré, señor —ella asintió.

Continuaron caminando y se movieron a una más grande, puerta tachonada de rojo. Un Rex negro con alas blancas se acercó a ellos, y suavemente sonrió frente a la compañía.

—Hooooola… —comenzó Nix mientras intentaba con su mano alcanzar el brazo de Bowser.

—No ahora —Bowser soltó mientras Nix retraía su mano.

—…Estáaaaa bien —el Rex terminó mientras el Rey Koopa lo pasaba de largo, y lentamente siguió al grupo adelante.

El cuarteto caminó a través de otro pasillo, el cual era más delgado que el que acababan de dejar. Otra puerta esperaba al final, y Koopella la abrió.

Mientras entraba, una multitud del ejército de Bowser estaba reunido en unas series circulares de tarimas y banquillos puestos alrededor de una plataforma circular, la cual colgaba de cadenas puestas sobre una cama de magma. Kamek se alzó de una cabina no demasiado alejada del lugar en el que Bowser y los otros habían llegado. Se paró al frente y sostuvo su varita debajo de su barbilla.

—Todos alaben a su rey, ¡Lord Bowser! —anunció el Magikoopa mientras hacía movimientos con su bastón.

Gritos y abucheos se escucharon alrededor del ring, mientras Bowser hizo su camino hacia su asiento.

— ¡Hurra, Lord Bowser!

— ¡Rey infecto!

— ¡Él no es un líder!

— ¡La grandeza alrededor!

— ¿Es ese Mario atado?

— ¡Qué asqueroso!

—No como que Peach lo tuviera mejor.

— ¡Son tan lindos juntos!

— ¡Esto será tan emocionante!

El Rey Koopa marchó adentro de su caja con la escolta, y caminó en frente de dos tronos negros mientras que un Paratroopa de alas blancas volaba a la caja y revoloteaba para estar nivelado a ella.

—Hola su majestad —saludó el Paratroopa.

— ¿Limpiador de Ventanas? —jadeó Bowser.

—En realidad, señor…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —interrumpió el rey.

—Oh, bueno, Kamek me envió para mantener un ojo en usted mientras estamos aquí —explicó el Paratroopa. Se volteó a la Koopa y al Rex con Bowser—. Em… ¿están ustedes dos también para eso?

—Afirmativo —asintió Koopella.

— ¿Afirma…? Relájate, cariño —ronroneó Nix, quien recibió una mirada amenazadora en respuesta. Sonrió y se regresó al Paratroopa—. La respuesta para mí es sí, lindura.

—Limpio —asintió el Paratroopa mientras volaba sobre ellos—. Supongo que ustedes dos pueden lidiar con los lados mientras yo me hago cargo de los cielos —se rio por lo bajo mientras voló un par de pies más.

Nix observó al Paratroopa volar y lamió sus labios. Koopella lo golpeó duro en el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó—. Es lindo.

—Eres así con todos —gruñó Koopella.

—Claro que no —defendió Nix—. Pero entre él, tú misma, y nuestro… bueno —su rostro se encendió con un sonrojo—, gran espécimen de rey, puedo ver cómo alguien podría pensar en eso.

—Me estoy parando justo aquí —se escuchó a Bowser.

—Lo sé —ronroneó Nix, a lo cual Koopella le golpeó de nuevo—. Auch. Cariño, no me golpees tan fuerte. Me gusta duro, pero…

—Para —bufó—. Eres asqueroso.

—Oh, palabras venenosas —Nix golpeó su pecho—. Pero, como la dama ordena, debo desistir —observó a Bowser y sonrió picarescamente—. Por ahora.

El Rex se puso al lado derecho de la caja, y se hizo a un lado mientras Junior caminaba entre las butacas. Observando al atado Mario, el Príncipe Koopa frunció el ceño al tiempo que se ponía al lado de su padre. Koopella les hizo una reverencia y se puso al lado izquierdo de la caja.

—Ya están todos puestos —Junior susurró a Bowser.

—Bien —el rey suspiró y se sentó en su trono. Gentilmente posicionó a Mario en su lado vacío y Junior se sentó en el trono más pequeño a la derecha. En voz alta, Bowser dijo—. ¡Traigan a los prisioneros!

Con una colisión escandalosa, todos observaron a una larga plataforma verjada de metal alzarse cerca de la central. En ella estaban los Koopalings, sus Helikoopas, y los trece prisioneros, con los últimos aun estando unidos por las cadenas.

Algunos miembros mostraban su desacuerdo:

— ¡Libérenlos!

— ¡Ellos no merecen esto!+

— ¡Injusticia!

Mientras que otras voceaban su aprobación:

— ¡Fríanlos!

— ¡Sírvanse bien de esos prisioneros!

— ¡Dennos un show!

Igualando los gestos de Kamek, Larry alzó una varita debajo de su barbilla y anunció. — ¡Bienvenidos, sean todos, a los Juegos de Bowser! —aplausos y abucheos se escuchaban de la multitud—. El evento de hoy será presentado con los trece prisioneros que ven aquí, ¡encarando cargos de traición contra el Rey Koopa mismo! —los rugidos continuaron—. Siendo un justo y clemente líder, sin embargo, Bowser ha decidido ofrecerles la oportunidad de competir por sus vidas, y sentenciarlos aquí. Con una semana ya pasada desde su sentencia, ¡es oficialmente tiempo para sus deudas de saldarse!

Los Koopalings liberaron cuatro de los Goombas de sus cadenas y los lanzaron a la plataforma, la cual tambaleaba incluso con el más mínimo movimiento.

— ¡Nuestros primeros cuatro jugadores serán Jumpy, Grumpy, Happy y Sleepy! —gritó Larry—. ¡Ellos estarán tomando una Mágmica Aventura a través de las piedras en el río de lava abajo!

Kamek ondeó su varita y la plataforma circular se desencadenó de los colgantes a su alrededor, lanzando a los cuatro abajo. Varias piedras esperaban en frente de ellos mientras se observaban los unos a los otros y temblaban.

—Espera, ¿cuál Goomba es cuál? —Junior le preguntó a Bowser, mientras se ponían binoculares.

—Puedes distinguirlos por el color de sus ojos y expresiones —Bowser explicó—. Happy tiene ojos marrones y sonríe mucho, Grumpy tiene ojos ámbar y regaña, Jumpy salta mucho con ojos morados, y Sleepy bosteza y tiene ojos grises caídos.

Junior parpadeó y se volteó a su padre. — ¿Cómo sabes eso? —inclusive Mario alzó una ceja en confusión.

—Ellos han estado en las celdas por una semana —informó Bowser—. Tuve que tener reportes de ellos en algún punto. No saber de ellos sería un poco perezoso y falto de estrategia, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno… yo supongo —se encogió de hombros Junior y volvieron a observar el evento bajo ellos.

De mientras, los cuatro Goombas se alinearon al filo de la plataforma y se alistaron para saltar hacia el frente. Una bola de cañón los pasó rozando y cayó en la lava delante de ellos. Roy rio por lo bajo en su Helikoopa Junior del lado derecho, mientras que Morton volaba a su lado izquierdo.

—Oh, debí haber mencionado esto —dijo entre risas Larry—. Roy y Morton estarán disparando bolas de cañón mientras los cuatro cruzan —los miembros de la audiencia o se integraron a la risa o comenzaron a gritar obscenidades—. Su meta es alcanzar la línea de meta, justo por allá —Larry continuó apuntando a distancia, donde una plataforma con una línea de meta les esperaba—. Pueden comenzar cuando estén listos… ahora. Oh ups, ¡es mejor que comience a moverse!

Nerviosamente, los cuatro Goombas intercambiaron miradas. Jumpy fue el que saltó primero, y aterrizó sobre una piedra en el lado izquierdo. Happy logró llegar más lejos, siguiendo a Jumpy. Grumpy se preparó detrás de ellos, pero se acobardó cuando observó a Sleepy bostezar. Gruñendo, se regresó, lanzó a Sleepy en una piedra y fue después de él.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡ellos han comenzado! —narró Larry—. Roy, Morton, ¡disparen a voluntad!

Morton golpeó la parte delantera de su Helikoopa, preparando el cañón mientras que los cuatro Goombas continuaban saltando y avanzando. Lanzó un golpe, buscando dispararle a Jumpy mientras saltaba otra vez. El Goomba de ojos violeta se giró para observar cómo la bola de cañón aterrizaba cerca de él en una plataforma más grande. Roy imitó la acción de Morton, apuntando y disparando mientras Grumpy lanzaba a Sleepy a la misma plataforma a la que Jumpy había llegado. Afortunadamente, el agotado Goomba se golpeó con la plataforma al tiempo que la bola de cañón golpeaba el borde y caía en la lava debajo de ellos.

Happy y Grumpy saltaron hacia adelante y se encontraron con los otros dos en la plataforma. Juntos, el grupo se movió hacia adelante y se fueron hacia otra piedra aún más grande, evadiendo las bolas de cañón de Morton y Roy.

— ¡Oigan, lo estamos haciendo muy bien! —celebró Happy.

—Síp, ¡casi ahí! —saltó Jumpy.

—Genial… —bostezó Sleepy.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes dormirte en una ocasión como esta?! —soltó Grumpy.

A pesar de eso, Grumpy golpeó a Sleepy y lo lanzó hacia la siguiente piedra. Happy y Jumpy se fueron a su derecha mientras Grumpy se fue detrás de Sleepy una vez más. Una bola de cañón de parte de Roy se disparó y se estrelló en la plataforma en la que Jumpy y Happy se paraban, enviándolos a volar hacia la siguiente.

—Huh —musitó Roy—. No creí que eso sucedería.

Grumpy jadeó al tiempo que la piedra debajo de él comenzaba a crujir y deslizarse hacia la magma. Sleepy se estiró y se volvió hacia atrás mientras Grumpy lo empujaba a que continuara nuevamente, difícilmente capaz de saltar tanto de la piedra que se caía como del cañón de Morton.

—Suertudos… —gruñó Morton.

El cuarteto corrió hacia la plataforma final y saltaron a ella antes de que Roy y Morton pudieran responder. Recuperándose de los saltos, avanzaron entre tropezones y corrieron hacia la línea de meta.

—Oh, miren eso —Larry observó, aunque letárgico sobre eso—. Parece que aquellos cuatro Goombas lograron salvarse de eso, de alguna forma —algunos de la audiencia aplaudieron, mientras que otros abuchearon—. No importa —continuó Larry, recuperando su energía—. ¡Es hora del siguiente reto!

Mientras los cuatro Goombas avanzaban hacia una pared en frente de ellos, Kamek los sobrevoló y lanzó un hechizo. Polvo mágico voló sobre los Goombas mientras desaparecían, reapareciendo en la plataforma alzada del centro. En su lugar se pararon Bill, Garen y los Hermanos Fire. Los cuatro observaron a la pared detrás de ellos, la cual tenía una larga cerca en su lugar y aíre en el lado opuesto, revelando los volcanes a distancia.

—Lo siguiente, ¡la muralla! —se rio Larry—. ¡Esto es para Bill, Garen, Pyre y Pyro!

—Espera —Junior se volteó a su padre de nuevo—. Esos Hermanos Fire se ven idénticos.

—Si observas cuidadosamente, ellos tienen marcas de quemaduras en sus caparazones —apuntó Bowser—. Pyre tiene una quemadura con forma de estrella y unos ojos café más suaves, mientras que Pyro tiene una quemadura con forma de corona y ojos café más oscuros.

—Wow, tienes razón, papá —observó Junior mientras veía de nuevo a través de los binoculares.

—Esos cuatro —continuó Larry en su anuncio—, escalarán esta pared y se harán de las banderas hasta arriba —apuntó a banderas negras y rojas con la insignia de Bowser en ellas—. Las necesitarán para evadir trampas que están todo el camino hasta aquí.

Los Koopas y los Hermanos Fire observaron a la pared, notando las órbitas picudas que rotaban alrededor de la cerca.

— ¡Comiencen cuando estén listos! —mencionó Larry a los concursantes.

— ¿No deberías hablarnos acerca de los Koopalings primero? —cuestionó Garen.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Larry—. No puedo escucharte por las piedras que resuenan.

Debajo del cuarteto, la plataforma base de piedra comenzaba a hundirse en el magma. Rápidamente, se fueron a la cerca y observaron a la roca hundirse.

—Debió habernos dicho de eso también —gruñó Bill.

—Oh, les lanzaría o escupiría bolas de fuego si pudiera —soltó Pyro.

—Eso es lo que ellos querrían, para que puedan torturarnos más —racionó Pyre—. Vamos, hay que escalar.

Cuidadosamente, los cuatro lograron subirse a la pared. Una vez que tuvieron sus dos pies, se movieron en una sola fila para asegurarse de que las picudas trampas no les hiciesen nada.

Alrededor de un cuarto del camino hecho, la voz de Larry se escuchó. —¡Iggy! ¡Lemmy! Preguntaban por ustedes, ¿por qué no avivar esto un poco?

Riendo por lo bajo, los dos Koopalings volaron sus Helikoopas por el lado opuesto de la pared y nivelaron sus transportes a la altura de los cuatro escaladores.

—Eh… harán esto más difícil, ¿no es así? —inquirió Bill.

—Desafortunadamente —respondió Garen—. Como si escalar y sostenernos en esta pared no fuesen suficientes.

Sacando una especie de manguera de sus Helikoopas, Lemmy e Iggy lanzaron chorros de fuego y movieron sus transportes cerca de los competidores, intentando quemarlos y hacer que cayeran de la muralla, aunque fallando.

—Bueno, eso es un giro argumental un tanto cruel e insano —murmuró Pyre.

— ¡¿Están utilizando _fuego_ en nuestra contra?! —chilló Pyro—. ¡Eso es un montón de mierda!

Acelerando su paso, el cuarteto siguió su paso, evadiendo tanto el fuego como las órbitas picudas. A la mitad del camino, Lemmy e Iggy decidieron cambiar su técnica, disparando de un lanzador de llamas, con la esperanza de atrapar a más de uno con la guardia baja.

—Vamos, ¡ya quémense! —se quejó Lemmy.

—No gracias, así estamos bien —respondió calmadamente Garen mientras escalaba rápidamente, evitando la bola de fuego.

—Sólo quédense quietos por un minuto —gruñó Iggy.

— ¡Eso es lo contrario a los que deberíamos hacer! —respondió Bill.

Aún con un cuarto del camino por recorrer, los escaladores continuaron con su paso, deslizándose entre las pequeñas aperturas disponibles entre las bolas de fuego y las trampas picudas. Lemmy comenzó a disparar sin control alguno, quemando la cerca en puntos sin sentido al punto de que no le atinaba a los participantes. Iggy, sin embargo, aprovechó eso y lo utilizó para intentar acorralarlos uno a uno, intentando atraparlos entre las órbitas y las bolas de fuego fueran de su hermano o suyas. Pyre se deslizó rápidamente por la valla cuando Iggy le acorraló entre las bolas de fuego de su hermano y las trampas picudas.

—Te tengo, pequeña rata —rio maniático Iggy.

Al tiempo en el que la línea de llamas pasaba cerca de Pyre, como sea, el Hermano Fire se las arregló para alcanzar una apertura y escalarla. Iggy rezongó en irritación al tiempo que Pyre se reagrupaba con su grupo y los cuatro alcanzaban las banderas.

— ¡Ja! —se mofó Pyro—. ¡Lo hicimos!

—Supongo que no eran tan buenos entonces —rio por lo bajo Pyre.

—Ow, no es justo —se quejó Lemmy—, debimos haber atrapado al menos a uno de ellos

—Y mira, los cuatro competidores lo lograron —dijo Larry sin expresión. Algunos miembros de la audiencia gritaron y alabaron,mientras que otros golpearon al suelo con sus pies e intentaron apagar su furor.

Kamek voló en su escoba y conjuró otro hechizo, los Hermanos Fire y los Koopas desaparecieron debajo del polvo mágico al tiempo que una larga, metálico plataforma salía de la punta de la cerca, llegando hasta el centro de la arena. Cerca de las banderas, tres Goombas y un Koopa aparecieron abruptamente.

— ¡Es hora del Camino de los Diverobstáculos! —anunció Larry—. ¡Observen cómo Ren, Baldy, Wheezy y Doc intentan cruzar éste puente al tiempo que Wendy, Ludwig y yo les seguimos e intentamos freírlos! —el joven Koopaling rio escuchando las obscenidades y aplausos que el público dirigía.

—Se nota que lo está disfrutando —soltó Ren.

De vuelta en la caja, Junior observaba cuidadoso a los cuatro concursantes. —Oh, creo que los reconozco —murmuró—: Wheezy tose demasiado y tiene ojos verdes. Doc tiene ojos marrones y unos lentes en la cabeza. Y… Baldy tiene ojos azules… ¿pero no cejas?

—Muy bien, hijo —congratuló Bowser.

— ¡Bowser! —chilló una voz.

Rey y Príncipe Koopa se giraron a observar a un Lakitu en frente de la caja, con un Spiny Egg en su mano. Koopela y Nix se pusieron frente de la familia real.

— ¡Esta locura necesita parar! —demandó el Lakitu—. ¡No eres el adecuado para gobernar y no tienes derecho de castigar a estas personas!

Irritado, Bowser abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al observar a un flash blanco que bajó al Lakitu de su nube.

— ¡Limpiador de Ventanas! —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Bowser, al tiempo que el Paratroopa descendìa y tomaba al Lakitu, alzándolo en el aire.

— ¡Oye, déjame ir! —espoleó el Lakitu.

—No puedo hacerlo —el Paratroopa se rió—. ¡Amenazaste la vida de nuestro Rey! Eso significa que serás enviado a los calabozos —hizo una seña hacia la plataforma, Morton la notóy rodó la caja—. ¡Aquí está, ejecutor, señor!

Morton sonrió de oreja oreja al tiempo que el Paratroopa envió al Lakitu temblando hacia él. Se regresó volando y pasando por la arena.

—Buen trabajo —le felicitó Koopella.

—Sí, buen show —concordó Nix.

—Ow, ¡gracias chicos! —el Paratroopa se sonrojó ligeramente y rio un poco—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Bowser?

—Em… sí, perfecto —murmuró Bowser y parpadeó ausente.

— ¡Genial! —dijo el Paratroopa—. Bueno, ¡de vuelta al sus puestos!

Se alzó en el aire y se fue volando. Nix y Koopella observaron de nuevo a Bowser, Junior y a Mario una vez más antes de regresarse a sus puestos al lado de los asientos. Bowser se rascó detrás de la cabeza, parpadeó, encogió de hombros y agarró los binoculares para observar a los Koopalings volar en sus Helikoopas Junior detrás de los contendientes.

— ¿Los Koopalings ya están listos? —preguntó Larry.

—Por supuesto, hermano querido —rio un poco Wendy.

—Esto debería ser un espectáculo rápido —musitó Ludwig.

—Espera, ¿no deberían preguntarnos a nosotros si estamos listos? —inquirió Baldy hacia sus compañeros.

— ¡Fuera! —gritó Larry y los Helikoopas comenzaron a avanzar, forzando a los cuatro prisioneros a alejarse de los Koopalings flotantes,los cuales estaban haciendo mucho escándalo para recorrerlos por la plataforma. Más adelante, Thwomps flotaban en el aire en una fila.

—De acuerdo, deberíamos pensar esto con cuidado —analizó Doc mientras el grupo corrió cerca del Thwomp—. Si planeamos lo que recorreremos…

— ¡A la mierda con eso, sólo corre! —gritó Ren.

El Koopa de caparazón rojo corrió hacia el borde frontal de la plataforma, difícilmente capaz de moverse antes de que un Thwomp colisionara pesadamente sobre el borde metálico. Baldy corrió detrás de él, evadiendo otro Thwomp cayendo que colisionó cerca del borde metálico trasero.

—Bueno… supongo que eso funciona —musitó Doc. Se alistó para correr detrás de ellos, pero se detuvo al ver a Wheezy tener un ataque de tos.

—Só…sólo… sigue —Wheezy escupió, y nerviosamente observó a los Koopalings mientras se acercaban.

Doc se regresó y cuidadosamente se hizo cargo de Wheezy, encontrando aperturas a lo largo del puente que les permitió navegar a través de los Thwomps que caían. Se encontraron con Baldy y Ren después de cruzar y observaron un punto en el puente, con tres plataformas que rápidamente se elevaban y descendían de lugar.

—Cronométrenlo bien, entonces salten —avisó Doc.

Cuidadosamente, los cuatro tomaron turnos para saltar del puente y de ahí a la plataforma.

—Al menos los Koopalings no serán capaces de seguirnos —gruñó Ren al tiempo que intentaba estabilizarse.

—Eh… no estés muy seguro de eso —mencionó Baldy.

Regresándose a los Thwomps, los Koopalings volaban sus carros cerca de los bloques que caían y comenzaban a aproximarse a los cuatro competidores en sus plataformas. Paniqueados, los prisioneros comenzaron a saltar a la siguiente plataforma juntos, y rápidamente a la tercera.

— ¡Rayos! —Balty soltó,deslizándose cerca del borde de la plataforma.

Ren corrió y lo atrajo de vuelta al centro de la plataforma antes de que el peso los pusiese fuera de la plataforma tampoco. Los tres Goombas y el Koopa se prepararon una vez más y se lanzaron al otro lado de la plataforma.

— ¿Podemos… respirar ahora? —dijo Wheezy entre bocanadas.

—Todavía no —advirtió Doc, y los cuatro se regresaron para ver a los Koopalings flotar sobre las plataformas que acababan de cruzar.

Más al frente, los corredores tuvieron que continuar, llegando a una porción estrecha de la plataforma. Se alinearon y continuaron corriendo, moviéndose rápidamente a través de la fina área del puente. A mitad del camino, los cuatro saltaron a través de otro espacio del puente, y corrieron a través de la última parte del estrecho camino. Una vez que lo lograron, la plataforma se expandió de nuevo, y fueron capaces de utilizar más espacio.

—Oigan, los Koopalings se pararon un par de metros atrás —notó Baldy.

—Baldy, ojos al frente —murmuró Doc.

El Goomba de ojos azules se regresó para encontrar bolas picudas dirigiéndose al grupo. Ren corrió hacia el frente y saltó sobre la primera, con los Goombas siguiendo su liderazgo. Continuaron de nuevo, y saltaron sobre la segunda, que era más lenta, tuvieron que apurarse con la tercera, que era más rápida y colisionó con la segunda. Recuperándose, los cuatro corrieron y saltaron sobre otras dos más, las cuales rodaron detrás de las otras.

— ¿Eso fue… todo? —murmuró Whezzy.

—Casi, sólo continúa —respondió Ren.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? —dijo Wendy al tiempo que los Koopalings se acercaban a los cuatro prisioneros.

—Hora de la final —se rió Ludwig, al tiempo que el trío se alinean y preparaba los cañones de sus Helikoopas.

Con una serie de sonidos, los Koopalings dispararon bolas de cañón a los concursantes. Los cuatro saltaron por la línea de fuego y continuaron corriendo. Irritados, Ludwig y Larry juntaron su disparo, pero los Goombas y Koopa corrieron al centro, lejos de los disparos.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó Wendy.

Ella y Ludwig dispararon, a lo que Ren se adelantó al tiempo que los Goombas eludían los disparos. Con un gruñido, Larry y Wendy dispararon al mismo tiempo, con los Goombas saltando una vez más para esquivar las bolas al tiempo que Ren se agachaba para evadirlas. Una vez más, los Koopalings dispararon juntos, pero sus corredores se lanzaron hacia las bolas de cañón. Todos se giraron a ver y notaron que la meta estaba a sólo centímetros de alcanzarse. Precipitadamente, Ren ayudó a los Goombas a cruzar la línea al tiempo que estos se tropezaron en ésta, cayendo debajo del puente. Colisionaron de vuelta a la plataforma central, donde sus compañeros prisioneros les esperaban.

— ¡Increíble! —soltó Larry—. Nosotros realmente… fallamos.

Una serie de aplausos y gritos de alegría inundaron la arena. Kamek sobrevoló al grupo y agitó su varita, haciendo un hechizo sobre el puente, el cual se dobló y se regresó a la cerca. Con un crepitar, la pared cercada colapsó de vuelta al suelo, dejando sólo una peñascosa pared en su lugar. Las piedras debajo de ello se hundieron en el magma debajo.

— ¿Ahora qué, Papá? —preguntó Junior.

—Espera un poco, hijo —Bowser tranquilizó al príncipe.

— ¡Doce prisioneros han logrado sobrevivir sus retos! —narró Larry—. Sin embargo, seguimos teniendo todavía a un prisionero —gesticuló hacia Sledge al tiempo que el Hermano Hammer daba un paso al frente. Lentamente, la excitación de la audiencia comenzó a morir.

—Estoy listo cuando lo estés —Sledge anunció y cruzó los brazos.

—Oh, nosotros ya estamos exhaustos —confesó Larry—. Tú, sin embargo, tienes todavía mucho que hacer —hizo un movimiento con su Helikoopa que mandó a Sledge fuera de la plataforma, hacia el magma.

— ¡Sledge! —gritó Bill.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —vociferó Ren.

Kamek movió su varita y el descenso de Sledge se volvió cada vez más suave hasta que llegó a una plataforma mecánica que flotaba justo encima del río magma.

—Para el último juego —Larry continuó—, hemos decidido combinar el reto general de que tiene un sólo individuo en un gran y enorme espectáculo. Así que, disfruten ahora, ¡del Torbellino del Tesoro Final!

El silencio continuó al tiempo que la sonrisa de Larry iba desapareciendo.

—Explícalo —bufó Ludwig.

— ¡Por supuesto! —musitó Larry—. Primero, Sledge se debe alinear y concordar con las tres ranuras de la máquina —unas pesadas máquinas de ranura aparecieron y golpearon el suelo cerca de Sledge. El Hermano Hammer casi tropieza al ver a los aparatos—. Una vez que las tres casillas coincidan en un pequeño ícono, las casillas serán reemplazadas con dieciséis Mecakoopas, uno de los cuales ha devorado una llave. Una vez que el prisionero encuentre esa llave, abrirá uno de los cinco cofres, los que deben ser abiertos en un orden específico para ¡abrirle las puertas a la libertad! —Larry apuntó a una puerta que estaba ubicada al final del río, la cual aparentemente estaba en la pared—. Si tiene éxito, entonces los explosivos de al final no aparecerán.

— ¡¿Explosivos?! —tosió Sledge.

—Es que Sledge logra cruzar el camino sin la llave correcta, los explosivos se encenderán y lo harán trocitos —Larry de rio—… Oh, y sus amigos aún enfrentarán la sentencia de muerte por su falla.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron Bill y Ren juntos.

— ¿Listos? ¡Fuera! —Larry dijo y Sledge avanzó a tropezones.

Tres grandes botones esperaban frente a él, cada uno para representar una imagen en una casilla. Sledge jaló de la primera palanca, y observó a la ranura, quedando un ícono en la pantalla. Sonrió y corrió hacia la segunda, golpeando el botón de nuevo. La casilla se paró, pero cuando Sledge la vio, era una insignia roja de Bowser.

—Maldición —gruñó y observó a la casilla cuidadosamente. Cronometrando, pulsó el botón de nuevo.

Esta vez, un ícono apareció en la casilla del medio y Sledge se apresuró a correr a la tercera casilla. Se giró rápidamente para ver la ruleta girar rápidamente. Incapaz de encontrar al ícono, Sledge presionó el botón. La casilla se paró en un emblema verde de Bowser. Sledge se mordió la lengua y observó a la ruleta girar rápidamente de nuevo, buscando al ícono. Presionó el botón de nuevo, pero frunció el ceño al ver a una insignia de Bowser azul.

—Esto no se ve bien —aseguró Garen desde arriba.

Una vez más, Sledge se giró y presionó el botón. La ruleta se giró en el ícono. Lanzó sus puños al tiempo que la máquina se destruía, dejando a su paso una llave de oro.

Repentinamente, un Mecakoopa se tragó la llave. Sledge parpadeó y observó alrededor; dieciséis Mecakoopas se alinearon alrededor suyo. Saltaron por ahí en un círculo y Sledge perdió de vista al que se había tragado la llave. Rápidamente,saltó y comenzó a golpear y aplastar al primero, dejándolo hecho trizas. Apretando sus puños, Sledge corrió de nuevo e hizo lo mismo con otros varios Mecakoopas, cada uno explotando, aunque sin rastros de la llave. Destruyó alrededor de la mitad cuando sacaron varios fuego de la boca, provocando que el Hermano Hammer retrocediera.

— ¡Vamos, Sledge! —gritó Pyro.

— ¡Puedes hacerlo! —aseguró Pyre.

Después de que el fuego se extinguió, Sledge se acercó y comenzó a aplastar a otros tres Mecakoopas. Cuando el último fue destrozado, una llave salió volando y el Hermano Hammer se aseguró de tomarla.

— ¡Te tengo! —sonrió.

Con un estallido de polvo mágico encima de él, Sledge corrió de vuelta al tiempo que cinco cofres se aparecieron allá. Sledge se apresuró a llegar al cofre más cercano, el cual no se abrió. Corrió al siguiente, al cual le sucedió lo mismo.

— ¡Vamos, trabaja conmigo! —gritó.

El Hermano Hammer corrió hacia el siguiente cofre, el cual se abrió y reveló una segunda llave. Se fue hacia el cofre del medio, el cual no se abrió, por lo que corrió hacia el primer cofre en vez. Intentó con la llave y el cofre se abrió, revelando la siguiente llave.

—Está corriendo corto de tiempo… —anunció Larry al tiempo que la balsa llegaba al final de la plataforma.

Sledge corrió, abrió el cofre y se dirigió al siguiente para abrirlo. Se abrió y reveló otra llave. Se movió al cofre del medio, pero se detuvo y en vez se fue al cofre de hasta el final. Girando la llave, se abrió y reveló a la última llave. La balsa mecánica comenzaba a descender conforme se acercaba a la plataforma base.

—Mierda —gruñó Sledge al tiempo que se resbalaba. Recuperándose, se dirigió hacia el cofre del centro, al tiempo que la balsa golpeaba el final de la línea. Giró la llave y abrió el cofre, revelando una llave dorada y más grande.

— ¿Lo… lo logró? —preguntó Garen.

Tomando la llave, Sledge corrió alocado a la puerta cerca de la pared. Insertó la llave y la giró al tiempo que los explosivos se desactivaban. La audiencia jadeó y observó a la pirotecnia chocar contra el río de magma debajo.

Sin embargo, un brillo apareció en el medio de la plataforma central, con forma de puerta. Se abrió y Sledge se metió con ella. Con una explosión de polvo mágico, la puerta desapareció, dejando al prisionero final con sus compañeros y los seis Koopalings. La multitud se sentó calmadamente en sus asientos.

—Huh —musitó Larry—. Ah… bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Felicidades a los trece traidores inmundos; todos ustedes sobrevivieron.

Una erupción de gritos salió de la audiencia al tiempo que los otros doce concursantes corrieron hacia Sledge, amontonándose alrededor de él y abrazándolo. Bowser se levantó y observó cómo Morton se regresaba para unirse a los Koopalings, los cuales observaban ácidamente a los prisioneros celebrar. Kamek voló de vuelta a Bowser y suspiró.

—Prepárese, señor —susurró—. Su ira acaba de comenzar —Bowser asintió calmadamente y observó a Mario y a Junior, ambos luciendo preocupados.

Alejándose de sus compañeros, Sledge saltó y tomó el cetro de Larry. Lo tapó y lo sostuvo debajo de su boca, ignorando a los Koopalings mientras demandaban que se los regresara. Los otros protegieron al Hermano Hammer al tiempo que se giraba a ver a la Caja Real.

—Lord Bowser —llamó—. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! —Sledge sonrió al tiempo que Bowser apretó los dientes y clavó las garras en su butaca.

—Cachorro desgraciado —suelta Kamek y alza su varita para comenzar un altercado.

Koopella y Nix se regresaron a la caja. —Denos las órdenes, señor, y nos haremos cargo —ofreció Koopella.

—Hablando por mis compañeros, quería agradecerle —Sledge continuó—. Fue usted quien nos dio esta sentencia —tomó una pausa y escuchó los gritos complacidos de la audiencia frente a sus palabras.

—¡Escúchame! —soltó Kamek.

—No, no, escuchen —Sledge interrumpió—. Nuestro gran y poderoso Rey Koopa ha sido recientemente el centro de críticas duras —esperó a que la multitud se callara de nuevo.

—Si has pensado, por un segundo, que te dejaré finalizar esas palabras —Kamek comenzó de nuevo—, tendrás otra…

—Es para bien —aseguró Sledge—. Honestamente, Bowser no debería necesitar a una marioneta para abogar sus pensamientos o forzar su voluntad.

Kamek abrió la boca para replicarle, pero Bowser alzó su mano para silenciarle.

— ¿A dónde intentas llegar? —Bowser inquirió.

—Creo que ya lo hice —Sledge se encogió de hombros—. El agradecerle, señor. Nos dio la oportunidad de pelear por nuestras vidas en vez de sentenciarnos directamente a la muerte.

Jadeos sonaron de la multitud mientras Sledge hacia una reverencia. Los ojos de Bowser se abrieron de la sorpresa al tiempo que su boca se abría un poco. Momentáneamente, los otros doce competidores se dieron la vuelta y también reverenciaron, haciendo que la multitud cuchicheara entre sí.

—La gente cuestiona su mandato a pesar de tanta piedad, Lord Bowser —Sledge presionó y se alzó de nuevo—. Es una lástima. No sé por qué un prejuicio pesado obnubila el juicio de la mayoría, pero usted es nuestro rey, el que ha reunido a los ejércitos que hasta ahora tenemos. Ha unido a incontables de maltratados y rechazados individuos, los cuales eran temidos o rechazados por el tan aclamado justo, Reino de los Hongos —pivoteó un poco y encaró a la audiencia de nuevo—. Muchos de ustedes han clamado ser mal tratados aquí, pero el juicio del Rey Bowser ha sido más justo y a nuestro favor de lo que cualquiera de ustedes se ha dado cuenta. Si es por injusticia, no vengan a lanzar su odio y disgusto hacia nuestro rey, a quien seguimos necesitando mucho —de forma más oscura, continuó—. Dirijan ese odio hacia el verdadero enemigo, aquélla que gobierna el reino que nos ha baneado y ha dejado a muchos de nosotros a morir en la intemperie. Dejen salir su ira hacia aquélla que se niega a enmendar décadas de errores hacia nosotros, aquélla que, a diferencia de nuestro rey, es de mente cerrada e indispuesta a cambios revolucionarios. El verdadero enemigo es el mismo, como siempre supimos que era. Es la Princesa Peach. No Bowser, quien nos dirige contra su opresión. No Mario, quien le sigue ciegamente sin comprender la verdad. Nuestro enemigo es Peach.

Por un rato, la multitud permaneció en silencio. Repentinamente, aplausos se escucharon de un solo Koopa Troopa. Dos más se le unieron, y un Shy Guy comenzó después de ellos. Lentamente, la audiencia se entusiasmó más y se unieron en un coro de aplausos y porras. Una frase reinaba, —¡Bowser, Bowser! —mientras continuaban su rugido. El Rey Koopa sintió su boca abrirse, aunque ninguna palabra salió de ella. Observó a Kamek, quien imitó su acción, y entonces a Junior, quien sonreía jocoso. Parpadeando, Bowser dio un paso al frente e hizo un gesto hacia la multitud, los cuales gritaron cuando lo hizo. Con una risita confundida, se regresó y tomó a Mario.

—S-Señor, ¿qué ahora? —preguntó Kamek al tiempo que Bowser se alejó, su escolta siguiéndole.

— ¿Ahora? Ahora, creo que pensaré en una forma de recompensar a esos trece lunáticos —rio Bowser—. Hicieron que mi gente estuviera a mi favor de nuevo.

— ¡Eso es un montón de mierda! —gritó una voz cercana.

Bowser y los otros se giraron para ver a un Spike, un Peludito, dos Boos, y a un Shy Guy correr hacia la caja con lanzas en las manos. Koopella se dirigió y metió en su caparazón para noquear a tres, mientras que Kamek hacía un hechizo para ahuyentar a los Boos.

— ¿De qué era eso de su favor? —inquirió Kamek.

—Bueno, la mayoría está a favor —musitó Bowser al tiempo que tomaba a Junior de la mano, reposicionaba a Mario y seguía a los demás fuera de los asientos. Koopella se acercó a ellos después de unos minutos, meintras Kamek llamaba a los Koopalings para ayudarles con los detalles de aquellos desertores.

— ¡Esos fueron los Juegos de Bowser más geniales! —dijo Junior dirigiéndose a su padre—. ¡E inclusive los prisioneros te querían después de eso! ¡Eres el mejor, Papá!

—Si tú lo dices —rio Bowser al tiempo que los escoltas los guiaron de vuelta a las paredes de los niveles inferiores.

El grupo llegó a un Tubo de Urdimbre, y fue transportado de vuelta a los niveles superiores del castillo. Junior corrió de vuelta a su habitación, con Koopella apurándose detrás de él. Bowser marchó a Mario de vuelta a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Dame unos minutos —murmuró a Nix.

—Como lo desee, Amo Bowser —reverenció el Rex al tiempo que se giraba para hacerle guarda a la puerta.

Bowser cerró la puerta detrás de él y posicionó a Mario de vuelta en la cama.

—Es imposible que te quedes quiero después de eso —dijo Bowser observándolo.

Aún fulminándole, Mario niega con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, tú ganas —soltó—. ¿Pero y ese discurso allá abajo? ¡Era completamente loco y errado!

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —retó Bowser.

— ¡Peach no es una opresora! —defendió Mario—. ¡Tu gente está loca de remate si cree que pueden pasar de odiarte a unificarse en su contra!

—Tal vez están un poco locos —concordó Bowser—. Pero no estaban mintiendo acerca de ser baneados del Reino de los Hongos. ¿Por qué crees que tengo a diferentes tipos de tropas en mi ejército, tantas especies en mi reino? —tomó una pausa y estudió el rostro de Mario al tiempo que el plomero le regresó la mirada—. Son marginados. _Somos_ marginados. Gobernantes antes de Peach los expulsaron por razones varias de vivir en el Reino de los Hongos. Y si tu princesa fuese la benevolente gobernante que dices que es, los habría recibido de vuelta hace años.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —ladró Mario.

—No, no lo es —murmuró Bowser—. ¿O es que no has aprendido que se te mantienen secretos, escondidos o perdidos en el Castillo de Peach?

Mario abrió la boca para reprocharle, aunque no encontró las palabras. Bowser sacudió la cabeza y cortó rápidamente las sogas que tenían a Mario atado, para atarlo de vuelta a la cama. Esta vez, el plomero no opuso resistencia.

—No creo que sea malvada, al menos no más que yo —admitió Bowser—. Ella ha mostrado tolerancia a algunos Koopas y Goombas, y los ha dejado vivir tranquilamente en su territorio. Pero en grupos, siguen siendo aislados, lejos de los Toads, lejos del reino.

—Ella no es malvada, punto —refutó Mario.

En vez de continuar argumentando, Bowser sólo terminó de atar a Mario. Se acercó al plomero y gentilmente acarició su mejilla, a lo que Mario giró la vista.

—No lo hagas. Sigo enojado contigo —musitó Mario.

—Eso es lo que veo —suspiró Bowser—. ¿Qué es lo que toma?

Esperó, pero Mario se oponía a responderle.

—Si quieres volver a tu voto de silencio, por mí está bien —susurró Bowser—, pero no me estoy rindiendo, ni aunque quieras.

De nuevo, esperó, pero Mario ni siquiera le vería.

—Ódiame, entonces —dijo Bowser—. Tal vez ni siquiera deberíamos estar enamorados, tal vez esto está por demás de lo permitido —inhaló profundo y exhaló—. Pero sigo amándote, y no dejaré que se termine aquí. Todavía no.

Lentamente, Mario regresó su cabeza hacia Bowser, y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro.

* * *

…

 _A decir verdad, me da flojera traducir las notas de Echo aquí. Básicamente, se queja porque siguen sin estar juntos y sobre Peach. Habla sobre las referencias que sacó de Mario Party 7 y de cómo sus tropas están divididas ("si tuviera que ponerlo en cantidades al tanteo, diría un 70% a favor y el 30% en contra. No uno perfecto, pero mejor que cuando comenzaron, considerando que era lo contrario al inicio") y de lo que sigue (un capítulo, que en lo personal, me da miedo)._

 _El siguiente capítulo se concentra en Peach y compañía, y en su travesía por los Glaciares._

 _Um… un personaje muy difícil de manejar es Kamek. En un momento parece utilizar lenguaje formal y al otro le habla como si fuera su hijo. Así que es un tanto confuso. Sé que los Koopalings le tutean a Junior (se lo pregunté a Echo) aunque además de eso, no le he preguntado nada. Así que cuidado con mis traducciones respecto al lenguaje de Kamek. Y si, encuentran palabras raras (combinaciones que no son posibles) culpen al teclado de mi teléfono, que es sorprendentemente permitivo y yo soy muy rápida y bruta para escribir en esto (considerando lo mucho que me faltaba._

— _gemini in tauro, 27 de febrero de 2017—_


	22. Una Riña

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Antes de que comencemos, una advertencia: muerte de personajes de menor relevancia ocurrirán en este capítulo.

Ahora, moviéndonos… oh, hola, ha pasado tiempo desde que hemos estado en la perspectiva de cierto alguien, ¿huh?

Originalmente, me dije que este no sería un capítulo largo. Entonces, seguí escribiendo y cosas sucedieron. Afortunadamente, para mis fans de capítulos cortos, ¡no es tan largo como el capítulo pasado!

…Para los fans de los capítulos largos, estoy obviamente favoreciéndolos, y espero que lo estén disfrutando. Hablando de, ¡disfruten de este capítulo también! (¿Por favor? ¿Esperemos?)

…

* * *

 **[Peach]**

Una ráfaga de viento nos dio en la cara mientras cruzábamos el puente hacia los Glaciares. Pateé un poco de nieve hacia las oscuras y azules aguas que había abajo. Una vez que alcancé la congelada superficie, me regresé y observé cómo mis temblantes amigos llegaban a alcanzarme, a pesar de que era a un paso más lento.

—P-Peach, ¿C-Cómo n-no te es-estás congelando? —Daisy preguntó.

Encogiéndome de hombros, respondí —Supongo que el frío nunca me molestó.

—N-No es cierto —Luigi cortó—. Te h-he visto e-enferma antes.

—Bueno —me volteé y continúe marchando—, no hoy.

Avanzando, me detuve entre el hielo denso, descendiendo mi paso aunque sea un poco para esperar a mis amigos. Lograron avanzar tambaleantes, con cada brizna alentándolos, sin mencionar que el más ligero movimiento de los glaciares podía sacarlos de equilibrio. Mordí mi labio, irritada frente a su lento avance, pero entonces, tuve una idea. Alzando el Cetro Real, conjuré unas bolas de fuego que nos rodearon, creando un cercado de calor.

—W-Wow, ¡gracias, Peach! —dijo Toadette. Sonreí y asentí en respuesta.

—Hey, sí —rio Daisy—. Es la primera vez desde siempre que he visto a una bola de fuego que no ha aniquilado a algo hasta dejarlo de cenizas.

—Um… no sé… qué es peor… para mí —pataleó Yoshi, al tiempo que quitó sudor de su rostro—. Extremo calor… o frío.

—Ninguno de ellos parece algo bonito con lo que tratar durante mucho rato —concordó Luigi.

—No, y necesitaremos mantener un paso rápido si no queremos hacer un hoyo en donde pisamos —recomendé—. ¡Vamos!

Mis amigos me siguieron a través de la masa congelada, pero no estaba prestando atención a trabajar en cada glaciar, cada pequeña área. No teníamos el lujo de limpiar cada pequeño rincón y bajar todas las banderas de Bowser. Lo que necesitamos es controlar esto, y apurar nuestro paso para obtener de vuelta a Mario.

Al frente, había una apertura entre los Glaciares, con muchos Goombas y dos Hermanos Ice esperándonos en el otro lado.

—Parece que tenemos compañía —Daisy musitó al tiempo que los otros observaban por encima de mis bolas de fuego y a los enemigos que nos esperaban.

—Quieta ahí, Princesa —dijo uno de los Hermanos Ice—. Esto será lo máximo a lo que llegarás…

No llegó a terminar la frase, puesto que una de mis bolas cruzó el cielo y se hundió en el suelo debajo de él. Un montón de hielo con un Hermano Ice congelado fue todo lo que salió después.

En shock, su compañero, el cual se regresó enojado gritó. —¡Miserable pequeña…!

Otra bola colisionó contra él y lo envió a las aguas para que le hiciera compañía a su amigo. Los Goombas de al frente temblaron y me preparé para atacarlos.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, una larga lengua roja se estiró y los lanzó por el glaciar, hacia una pared de hielo. Bloques congelados cayeron sobre los Goombas y estos fueron atrapados en segundos.

Yoshi y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, con el calor de las bolas habiendo descendido y molestándolo menos. Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral, pude ver un poco de cansancio en su expresión.

—Oh, eso fue ciertamente un espectáculo genial de fuerza propia, ¡Yoshi! —Toadette aplaudió e hice que las bolas de fuego se hicieran a un lado, que no nos estorbaran—. Para alguien tan lindo y con tu dependencia en los huevos, no sabía que hicieras eso.

—No le hables de esa forma —musitó Luigi a ella al tiempo que me pasaron de largo.

—Bueno, _discúlpeme_ , señor —gruñó Toadette.

Él y Yoshi se fueron hacia la apertura en el otro lado. Daisy les siguió, y me giré a Toadette, quien frunció el cejo frente a la distancia.

—Los Toads no son los mejores saltadores —murmuré.

—La distancia es sencilla —Toadette me observó y sonrió.

—Habrá más largas adelante —le advertí.

—Entonces tendré que figurarme algo —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que saltó. Fácilmente, alcanzó el otro lado—. ¡Vamos, Princesa!

Con una última mirada de vuelta a los Hermanos Ice congelados, me giré y uní a los otros. Devolviendo las bolas de fuego a nuestro alrededor, nos apuramos para continuar el camino, hasta que alcanzamos una larga construcción de hielo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Daisy preguntó y yo hice que las bolas dejaran de cercarnos.

—Es… ¡Es un lugar hecho de hielo! —chilló Luigi.

Todos observaron a la fortaleza de hielo frente a nosotros. Parecía muy grande, al menos en dimensiones. En el castillo había puertas y pequeñas aperturas para las ventanas. Los bloques de hielo que estaban hechos se parecían a los ladrillos que se utilizaban para construir. Cerca del lado izquierdo estaba una especie de… ¿tobogán?

— ¿Se supone que esta es la fortaleza? —se preguntó Yoshi.

— ¡Oigan chicos! —gritó Toadette. Nos giramos a ver lo que ella le prestaba su atención del palacio y vimos el océano—. ¿Ven el Iceberg de allá?

Apuntó y nosotros notamos a la enorme cantidad de hielo que flotaba en la distancia. Un oso polar que se paraba en sus dos piernas traseras estaba caminando, con lo que parecían ser lentes de sol oscuros y shorts rosas.

— ¿…Qué es eso? —preguntó cuidadosamente Daisy.

—Un oso polar —respondí, más planamente de lo que pretendía.

—Pero… ¿por qué tiene…? —Daisy dejó la pregunta en el aíre al tiempo que las puertas del palacio se abrieron detrás de nosotros.

Varios pingüinos salieron, con grandes y curiosos ojos. Eran mucho más altos que nosotros, y observamos que venían con nosotros.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —demandó uno que se separó del resto. La voz era femenina, pero muy autoritaria.

—Mi nombre es Princesa Peach —me introduje—. Estoy aquí para ayudar a los Glaciares a deshacerse del control de Bowser.

— ¿Princesa? Él… ¿él no te ha capturado? —ella preguntó, muy sorprendida.

—No en esta ocasión —asentí—. Necesitamos pasar por estos glaciares rápidamente y libre de las fortalezas que han sido tomadas. Una vez que hagamos eso, el resto de las tierras serán suyas y podrán restaurarlas tal y como lo vean apropiado.

—Eso sería lindo —concordó el Pingüino—. De acuerdo, si tomas nuestro tobogán, serás capaz de alcanzar las cuevas del glaciar rápidamente. Pero, sé muy cuidadosa; es un poco difícil el camino y no quieres caer del tobogán.

—Está por encima del agua, ¿no es así? —notó Daisy.

—Sí, y los Pingüinos tienden a disfrutar el nadar, aunque dudo que el resto de ustedes lo haga —murmuró el Pingüino.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguré.

—Muy bien —asintió y se regresó a los Pingüinos detrás de ella—. Permitan a estos cinco pasar, y déjenlos utilizar el tobogán.

—Sí, Madame —aseguraron los Pingüinos y se hicieron a los lados.

Con una sonrisa, guie a los otros a través de la entrada del palacio y los Pingüinos nos guiaron hacia el tobogán más cercano. Madame Pingüino nos siguió y se paró al lado del tobogán.

—Tengan cuidado de los Cooligans —avisó—. A diferencia de nosotros, ellos no son tipos amigables. Son mañosos e intentarán tumbarlos, sólo para reírse.

—Gracias, tomaremos precauciones extras —le aseguré—. Toadette, ¿tienes la bolsa con los ítems?

—Seguro —la sacó y busqué en ella hasta que saqué un Traje de Pingüino.

—Oh, eso es una buena idea —Luigi sonrió—. ¿Podemos utilizarlo todos?

—Deberíamos ser capaces de —asentí—. Todos, agárrenlo.

Mis amigos se reunieron alrededor y tocaron el Traje de Pingüino mientras este brillaba. En un flash, estábamos envueltos en una luz. Cuando desapareció, observé a mis manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas con aletas. Mi vestido rosa se quedó por el exterior, pero ahora estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de mi Traje azul de Pingüino. Daisy tenía un traje similar, con su vestido naranja y amarillo alrededor de un traje negro. El de Luigi era de un azul oscuro con overoles verdes alrededor. El de Yoshi era muy plano, aunque tenía su sillín en el exterior. Toadette tenía también un Traje de Pingüino, con su vestido rosa por fuera.

—Dioses, no me había dado cuenta de que todos ustedes eran mitad-Pingüino —musitó Madame Pingüino.

—Oh, no lo somos. Lo lamento, Madame —negué con la cabeza—. Esto es sólo temporal, para ayudarnos a deslizarnos.

—Oh, ya veo —asintió—. Bueno, aquellos ciertamente les ayudarán, me imagino.

Otro Pingüino se acercó para ayudarnos a subir al tobogán. Luigi y Yoshi se fueron al frente, mientras que Toadette se sentó entre Daisy y yo en la parte de atrás.

—Oigan, ¿están listos chicos? —preguntó Daisy.

—N-No exactamente —Luigi tragó grueso.

— ¡Qué mal! —se rio y pateó a Luigi y a Yoshi para que avanzaran. Lentamente, fueron descendiendo y deslizándose en el hielo, con Luigi gritando mientras lo hacían.

Rápidamente, las chicas y yo nos deslizamos en nuestras barrigas y nos impulsamos con los pies, apurándonos para resbalarnos con los chicos. Era un poco en picada al inicio, pero lentamente se alzaba, permitiéndonos descender nuestro paso un poco. El tobogán se hacía en curva, dejándonos ver a unos cuantos Glaciares más.

— ¡Esto es fantástico! —gritó Daisy al tiempo que lanzaba sus manos al aire.

— ¡Yuuuuuuupi! —concordó Toadette, quien comenzó a tomar velocidad y acelerar—. ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué?

—Oh cielos, ¡aguanta, Toadette! —grité mientras continuaba deslizándose, entre los chicos y nosotras.

Más adelante, nos deslizamos dentro de una caverna entre los siguientes dos Glaciares. Una rápida brizna de aire nos permitió saber que ya habíamos pasado de uno a otro, alcé la vista y observé varios pequeños pingüinos con lentes de sol acercarse a nosotros.

— ¡Cooligans! —chilló Luigi, quien también había alcanzado a notarlos.

Aceleramos al siguiente glaciar mientras ellos se lanzaban desde puntos abiertos alrededor de nosotros. Daisy alzó su mano y formó una Bola de Hielo. La lanzó a uno de los Cooligans, el cual se transformó en un bloque de hielo y lo hizo ganarse más impulso.

—Eh… ¿ups? —Daisy rio nerviosamente.

Los Cooligans congelados se deshicieron de dos de sus aliados y se acercaron a nosotros. Luigi y Yoshi gritaron y yo viré mi cabeza alrededor.

Había una apertura pequeña en el tobogán mismo, por donde nos aventamos y rápidamente llegamos a la siguiente parte del mismo. Aunque continuamos impulsándonos, los Cooligan congelados se habían caído del tobogán, demasiado pesados como para impulsarse apropiadamente.

Tres Cooligans se quedaron con nosotros, y uno se impulsó para atacar a Toadette.

— ¡Cuidado, Toadette! —le grité de nuevo.

Ella se giró y lanzó una Bola de Hielo, la cual falló y se deshizo en el tobogán frente a Daisy, quien tuvo que desempañarse los ojos del polvo que volaba a ella.

Lancé una Bola de Hielo y golpeé al Cooligan, quien estaba en un bloque como el último. Se deslizó y chocó con los dos pingüinos restantes, los cuales fueron sacados del tobogán.

Luigi y Yoshi saltaron y permitieron que el Cooligan congelado pasara, quedándose atrás y haciéndose a la altura de Toadette, al tiempo que desaparecía en la siguiente curva.

—Fiu. Gracias, Princesa —suspiró Toadette mientras continuamos deslizándonos.

Pronto, alcanzamos otro atajo de la resbaladilla, y lo tomamos. Estábamos ascendiendo y saltamos fuera de la resbaladilla, sobre el océano y a través del aire. Después de un momento, volvimos a meternos en otro glaciar, este con una caverna más grande. Observé a la parte de arriba, que tenía una bandera con la insignia de Bowser en ella.

—Una cueva glaciar —observó Luigi—. ¿No parece como el mejor lugar para ser transformado en una fortaleza, verdad? ¿Qué si el lugar colapsa o se destruye?

—Considerando que ya hemos lidiado con un barco hundido, creo que lo que menos podría importarles es una estructura permanente para sus fortalezas —contó Daisy.

—Sin embargo, esto es definitivamente el lugar —apunté a la bandera en la parte superior—. Hay que meternos y acabar con esto.

Asintieron y caminamos hacia dentro de la entrada de la caverna. Precautivamente, guie a los otros por la cueva, aunque me detuve cuando noté Huesitos más adelante.

—Necesitaremos lidiar con esos —susurré a los otros y me apresuré a lanzarme.

Afortunadamente, ya veníamos preparados para lidiar con Huesitos. Formé una nueva Bola de Hielo en mi aleta y alcé mi mano para lanzarla al primero Huesitos, el cual estaba en una montaña un poco más arriba.

Al tiempo que lanzaba la Bola de hielo, Daisy gritó —¡Peach! ¡Arriba!

Intrigada, observé cómo mi Bola de Hielo llegaba e impactaba contra el Huesitos y me congelé al ver arriba y notar a una estalactita gigante de hielo venir y aterrizar.

Me noqueó en menos de un segundo, estaba en el suelo, de vuelta en mi vestimenta normal, sin el Traje de Pingüino.

—Rayos —bufé mientras me levantaba.

— ¿Está bien, Princesa? —preguntó Toadette.

—Sí, estaré bien —me cepillé un poco el cabello y saqué mi Cetro Real—. Bueno, hay que continuar, ¿no es así?

Los otros intercambiaron miradas, pero me di la vuelta y salí fuera de la colina. Sacando mi cetro, golpeé al Huesitos encasillado contra la pared, deshaciéndolo.

— ¿Eso es completamente necesario? —se ponderó Yoshi en voz alta.

—Por supuesto que lo es —respondí—. No queremos que vuelvan a atacarnos, ¿o sí?

—Pero, no todo el tiempo vuelven a atacar —dijo Yoshi—. A veces, sólo patrullan.

—Yoshi, no me digas que estás sintiendo pena por esos Koopas revividos —solté—. ¡No valen la pena!

—Pero tampoco deben ser obliterados, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Luigi—. Tenemos prisa, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, e inclusive con la distancia, Luigi supo mantenerme la mirada. Con un suspiro pesado, asentí.

—Entonces vayámonos —Luigi dijo y saltó por otra colina hacia el lado opuesto.

Daisy y Yoshi le siguieron, mientras que Toadette se apuró a estar a mi lado y saltó para seguirme. En vez de atacar a los Huesitos que íbamos pasando, los evadíamos y saltábamos a la siguiente plataforma.

Un sonido de algo quebrándose sonó arriba y Toadette gritó mientras observábamos otra estalactita descender sobre Luigi, Daisy y Yoshi. Toadette y yo saltamos a otra plataforma y observamos a Luigi y Daisy brincar sobre la estalactita, pero Yoshi estaba en el suelo, sin su Traje de Pingüino.

—Agh —le escuché gruñir—. No es divertido.

Luigi bajó y le ayudó a levantarse. Saltamos y continuamos escalando, evadiendo a los Huesitos que hacían patrulla y las estalactitas que caían mientras pasábamos. Eventualmente, alcanzamos una plataforma que volvió a unir a nuestro grupo, junto a un par de hombres de nueve alineados en las paredes de la caverna.

— ¡Hombres de nieve felices! —festejó Toadette mientras corrió y apachurró uno—. ¡Con narices de zanahoria! ¡Qué lindo!

Una larga lengua roja se estiró y se pegó contra la cara del hombre de nieve. Toadette saltó mientras la lengua se estiraba en frente de ella, y se pausaba por un segundo para ver a las zanahorias que tenía. Continuó deslizándose y entró en la boca de Yoshi mientras devoraba todos los vegetales. Todos se quedaron viendo a Yoshi mientras este se sobaba el estómago.

Se paró y se quedó viéndonos. —¿…Qué? —Yoshi preguntó—. Tenía hambre.

Nos encogimos de hombros y continuamos saltando los riscos y las plataformas de la montaña. Otra estalactita cayó, a lo que lancé una bola de fuego para romperla. Los restos volaron alrededor, sin embargo, y una le cayó a Luigi.

—Buen tino, Princesa —musitó Luigi mientras era rodeado de un flash. Cruzó sus brazos al tiempo que su Traje de Pingüino desaparecía y la luz se desvanecía.

—Valía la pena intentarlo —gruñí.

Nuestra escalada continuó, sin muchos sucesos con los Huesitos, los cuales caminaban sin rumbo fijo a este punto.

—Sabes, algunos de ellos nos atacaron antes —observó Daisy—. ¿Por qué ellos no?

—El frío debe estar haciéndoles algo —supuso Yoshi—. Los Huesitos tienen una debilidad absoluta al hielo y a los lugares fríos, ¿correcto?

—Es cierto —concordé—. Lo que… hace confuso a por qué Bowser los enviaría a este lugar.

— ¿No es que todas las fortalezas tienen Huesitos? —inquirió Luigi—. He estado en demasiadas y siempre están llenas de Huesitos. ¿Por qué es eso?

—Bowser probablemente sabe que sólo destrozaremos a todo aquél que corra por su palacio —asumió Toadette—. Así que, ¡debería hacerlo sencillo para nosotros!

—Eso… no tiene mucho sentido —argumentó Daisy—. ¿Por qué poner al jefe hasta el final?

—Oh. Entonces es sólo eso —presumió Toadette—. Él quiere que pasemos por esto rápidamente para pelear con el jefe, con quien piensa que tendremos problemas.

— ¡Ellos no son los únicos aquí! —gritó una voz.

Todos alzaron la vista para ver a dos Hermanos Ice esperando cerca de la parte alta de la caverna.

—Hola —Toadette alzó la voz, muy tranquila—. ¿Podrían decirnos por qué Bowser utiliza más que nada Huesitos en fortalezas y esas cosas?

— ¿Q…Qué? —preguntó uno de los Hermanos Ice.

—Bueno, son muy débiles, en su mayoría —continuó Toadette—. Además está todo el asunto de tener que revivirlos y… ¡oigan, eso es! —tronó sus dedos frente a la revelación—. Chicos, ¡Bowser probablemente los utiliza porque son capaces de volver de casi todo! Los Huesitos pueden manejar temperaturas extremas, reconstruirse de ser separados, no temen de la oscuridad, ¡son las tropas ideales para esos lugares!

— ¿…Por qué te interesa? —cuestionó el otro Hermano Ice.

— ¿Interesar? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Toadette—. Yo sólo los estaba distrayendo.

Dándose cuenta muy tarde, los Hermanos Ice giraron alrededor para darse cuenta de que Luigi y Daisy ya habían escalado y saltado por sobre sus cabezas. Los Hermanos Ice tambalearon y cayeron de su pedestal, para otro lado de la caverna.

—Buen trabajo, Toadette —congratulé.

— ¡Gracias, Princesa! —Toadette agradeció.

—Oye, ¿qué hay de nosotros? —demandó Daisy mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Un flash la rodeó y ella parpadeó al tiempo que su Traje de Pingüino desaparecía—. ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— ¿Es eso un Freezie? —preguntó Luigi mientras observábamos a los bloques de hielo que pasaban con una expresión perpleja. Silenciosamente se deslizaron de la orilla y cayeron en la caverna.

— ¿…En serio? —cuestionó Daisy, al tiempo que sus brazos caían a sus lados.

—Eso pudo haber sido peor —notó Yoshi.

Irritada, pero concordando, Daisy asintió y cruzó sus brazos de nuevo. Yoshi, Toadette y yo saltamos al siguiente risco y nos encontramos con Luigi y Yoshi al tiempo que continuábamos pasando por la caverna. Eventualmente, llegamos a una gran, puerta tachonada.

—Bueno, felicidades, Toadette —musitó Luigi—. Si esto fuera un mini-juego de quién conserva el Traje de Pingüino al final, tú serías la ganadora.

— ¡Wooo! —celebró Toadette y saltó. Reímos mientras alzaba sus brazos y posaba felizmente.

—Vamos, hay que continuar —urgí. Toadette asintió y abrimos la puerta.

Caminamos dentro y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros. Me quedé viendo al largo corredor me di cuenta de lo tétrico que esto se ponía conforme pasábamos de reino.

— ¡Hay que correr por el pasillo! —sugirió Toadette—. ¡El primero que llegue asesta el primer golpe!

Antes de que alguien pudiese rebatir la idea, comenzó a correr y se apuró a acelerar. Me fui detrás de ella, con Yoshi, Luigi y Daisy corriendo no tan lejos de mí. En un punto, Toadette tropezó y se deslizó con su Traje de Pingüino, el cual le ayudó a ir un poco más rápido por el momento, pero tuvo que parar. Rio un poco mientras la levanté y la cargué hasta el final del pasillo. Por un momento, creí que escuché la malvada voz de Kamek resonar en la distancia.

Una vez que alcanzamos el final, salimos de la cueva y aparecimos hasta arriba. Pequeñas estalactitas se formaban a nuestro alrededor, prohibiendo una posibilidad de escape, en caso de que fuese necesaria. Un enorme trozo de nueve era todo lo que se veía en el área.

—Espera, ¿ganó Toadette, o Peach? —Yoshi preguntó.

—Quien sea que seas, sólo muéstrate —llamé—. Ya hemos pasado por tres fortalezas, sabemos cómo funciona esto.

— ¿Y-Ya tres? —una voz sonó a nuestro alrededor—. Oh ra-rayos, esas no son buenas noticias.

Aire rodeó a la masa de nieve y espolvoreó el polvo alrededor de nosotros. Cuando se clarificó, un hombre de nieve gigante yacía en donde la pila originalmente estaba. Tenía un cubo azul en la cabeza, un brazo de palo que tenía un mitón amarillo con un poco de rosa al final, y una expresión en su rostro similar a la del Freezie de antes. Piedras negras eran utilizadas para hacer su rostro y los botones.

— ¿Y tú eres…? —inquirió Daisy.

—S-Soy míster Blizzard —una voz provino del hombre de nieve, aunque su boca no se movió—. B-B-Bowser me pidió que cuidara los Glaciares.

—Más como que te ordenó —corrigió Daisy.

—No exactamente, p-pero supongo que p-podrías d-decirle así —míster Blizzard tembló.

—Tú no pareces malvado —soltó Luigi—. ¿Por qué estás oprimiendo esta tierra?

— ¿Oprimir? No, n-no hago eso —míster Blizzard insistió—. M-mantengo la tierra helada y a-ayudo a los P-Pingüinos a reconstruir su p-palacio.

Algo hizo clic en mí al tiempo que inquirí —Entonces, ¿estaba entre ti y los Pingüinos trabajar para Bowser?

—N-No, Bowser ni siquiera consideró a-a los Pingüinos —el hombre de nieve tembló de nuevo—. Él p-piensa que son b-bien tratados.

— ¿Bien tratados…? —cuestioné.

—P-Por ti —acusó míster Blizzard.

— ¿A diferencia de quién? —demandé.

—Otras e-especies del r-eino —continuó míster Blizzard—. L-La Princesa Peach crea l-leyes que mantienen fuera a otros de s-su reino.

—Si por otros, te refieres a los molestos malvados que Bowser utiliza, entonces estás mal —defendió Toadette—. La Princesa Peach sólo nos está protegiendo de ellos.

—E-Ella mantiene a los otros fuera, y-y están forzados a defenderse a sí mismos —persistió míster Blizzard—. B-Bowser los recluta y los utiliza pa-para tropas, pero ta-también les da m-más ayuda de lo que la familia real hace.

—Escucha —intervine—. Bowser ha estado intentando decir esa mentira por años, y ha pasado por su línea por generaciones. Mi familia no ha hecho daño a esas otras especies. Son criaturas hostiles, y atacarán a personas indefensas que estén a la vista. Los Toads, los Pingüinos, los Yoshis, esos son más indefensos. ¿Cómo han entrado alguna vez en el ejército de tan malicio monstruo?

—S-Si fuera verdadera-verdaderamente malicio no tendrías que ll-llamarles así —míster Blizzard soltó—. H-Has crecido en las ment-mentiras que te ha-han sido di-dichas y ahora co-continuas e-expandiéndolas a-a través de-de tu gente.

—Esas no son mentiras —insistí—. El primer instinto de un Goomba es correr a un objeto que se acerca. El de un Koopa es lanzar su caparazón a algo que ataca. Los Cheep Cheep morderán, las Plantas Piraña lanzarán fuego, los Huesitos lanzarán huesos-…

—Los Toads saltarán, los Pingüinos nadarán, los Yoshis lanzarán huevos y devorarán enemigos —sonó claramente la voz del hombre de nieve—. No son tan indefensos como crees que lo son. No eres tan indefensa como muchos creen que eres.

Mi mano se cerró más fuertemente sobre mi cetro. —El Rey Koopa te ha alimentado sólo con mentiras, y ahora han infestado tu cabeza por mucho tiempo —oscuramente murmuré.

—E-Entonces, s-si f-f-fueran mentiras, ¿p-por qué te enojarías tanto? —retó míster Blizzard.

—Porque tú crees en ellas —dije—. Y me molesta que lo hagas.

— ¿Acaso mi opinión m-molesta a la g-gran Princesa del R-Reino de los Hongos? —cuestionó.

—No lo haría si fuera sólo tu opinión —apunté—. Sin embargo, esto es lo que Bowser quería que nos dijeses. Está intentando hacernos algo de nuevo.

— ¿Quién para decirlo? —inquirió míster Blizzard—. Yo sólo te veo a ti y a tus aliados aquí. Ninguno de ellos tiene conexiones con Bowser, ¿o sí? Su absoluta, y siempre confiable lealtad reside contigo, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Eso es cierto! —saltó Toadette.

Le di una sonrisa, pero cuando me giré a ver a los otros, noté a Daisy con una expresión perpleja, mientras que Luigi y Yoshi me miraban… frunciendo el ceño.

—No le están creyendo… ¿o sí? —cuidadosamente cuestioné mientras bajaba mi varita.

Yoshi tembló un poco, aunque no parecía tener una respuesta en mente para mí.

—No, no lo hacemos —afirmó Daisy, aunque había inconformidad en su voz—. Te he conocido por años, Peach. No eres malvada, u opresiva, o lo que sea que esté intentando implicar.

—No por elección —musitó Luigi.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —cuestioné.

—Es sólo que… Peach, nunca estuviste ahí durante el tiempo en el que los soldados Koopa Troop estaban, bueno, además del ejército de Bowser —observó Luigi—. ¿Alguna vez has hablado con ellos en una dosis personal?

— ¿Estás enfermo? —solté—. ¡Bowser me secuestra! ¿Por qué yo habría de-…?

—No estoy sugiriendo Bowser —corrigió Luigi—. Aunque supongo que sólo está haciendo lo que fue criado para hacer.

—Él no fue criado para raptarme y mantenerme para obtener mi reino, ¡él escoge hacer eso! —solté—. ¡Está haciendo eso con Mario justo ahora! Luigi, tienes que entenderlo, ¡tú más que nadie de los que están aquí!

—…Mi hermano y Bowser… —musitó Luigi. Le dirigió una mirada a Yoshi, quien continuaba temblando del frío ambiente.

— ¡Son enemigos! —espeté.

— ¿Lo son? —inquirió míster Blizzard—. ¿O tú los hiciste serlo?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Por qué estarían el uno contra el otro? —contestó míster Blizzard—. Mario arruina los planes de Bowser sobre conquistar para mantenerte a salvo. Bowser detesta a Mario porque persiste en ayudar a tu reino. Si eres sacada de la ecuación, ¿qué es lo que tienen por pelear?

— ¡Cualquier cosa! —forcé—. ¡Todo! ¡Se odian! ¡Mario sólo sonríe en las fiestas cuando invitamos a Bowser a hacer cosas porque yo se lo pido!

— ¿Siempre?

— ¡Sí! —insistí—. ¡Aun así, Bowser se cuela a no sé cuántos eventos y reuniones que tenemos! ¡Es cruel, vil, engañoso, rudo, inseguro, mandón, malévolo, insensible, manipulador-…!

Y me congelé al tiempo que mi cerebro registraba la última palabra. Observé de nuevo a Yoshi, quien tenía sus brazos y piernas cruzadas al tiempo que temblaba.

—Manipulativo —repetí—. Manipulación. Ese es tu truco, ¿no es así?

— ¿D-Disculpa? —cuestionó míster Blizzard.

—La mayoría de los jefes nos habrían puesto a pelear en estos momentos —recordé—. Pero tú no lo has hecho. Y ese es tu truco, ése es el por qué Bowser te escogió. Estás intentando meterte en nuestras cabezas y distraernos mientras nos congelamos. Truculento, y estaba yendo bien para ti.

—La c-confrontación es a-algo que yo evitaría —míster Blizzard intentó, pero yo sacudí la cabeza.

—No, eso es exactamente el por qué estábamos aquí —preparé mi cetro de nuevo—. Y eso termina justo aquí.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, hice una bola de fuego y se la lancé a míster Blizzard. El hombre de nieve golpeado con la bola en el rostro y gritó de dolió, aunque no flaqueó.

— ¡¿Y has llamado a otros monstruos?! —chilló míster Blizzard.

—Peach, espera un segundo —Daisy llegó y tomó mi hombro—. No puede moverse.

— ¡Ese es el punto! —grité—. ¡Sólo está intentando meterse con nosotros!

—Pero Peach…

—No, ustedes no entienden —argumenté—. Eso es lo único que tiene este jefe. No es como los otros que podían moverse y pelar con nosotros. Está atascado en donde está. La forma en la que batalla es metiéndose con nosotros verbal y mentalmente, no de forma física.

Con una mirada furibunda hacia el hombre de nieve, lancé otra bola de hielo.

—T-Tal vez podríamos… ¿correr a su alrededor y confundirlo? —sugirió débilmente Toadette.

—Si tus amigos no me ayudarán, y tú no pararás, entonces no tengo otra opción —gimió míster Blizzard.

Una bola de nieve se materializó en su mano, formando polvo de hielo alrededor de ello. Rápidamente, yo le lancé una bola de fuego, pero la bola que tenía la utilizó para parar mi disparo.

Mi boca se abrió. —¿Cómo…?

—Con mi falta de movilidad, tengo un gran talento y dominio de los elementos fríos —anunció míster Blizzard—. Esto me permite una oportunidad de defenderme de los depredadores, tales como tú.

— ¡Yo no soy un depredador! —me defendí.

—Me lanzaste una bola de fuego para lastimarme, cuando yo no te he hecho mal —notó el hombre de hielo—. ¿De qué forma te llamo si no de…?

— ¡Sólo para de hablar! —grité.

—La verdad vive, inclusive si yo soy silenciado —rugió míster Blizzard.

— ¡Suficiente!

De nuevo, envié otra bola de fuego, la cual Blizzard bloqueó con otra bola de hielo. Formó otra y rápidamente la lanzó hacia mí. La esquivé pero alcancé a escuchar detrás de mí un sonido extraño.

— ¡Yoshi! —gritó Daisy.

Virando mi cabeza, y jadeé. Yoshi estaba en hielo sólido, congelado.

—R-Ríndete ahora, p-por favor —rogó míster Blizzard—. Dejarlo congelado es muy peligroso.

— ¡Entonces libéralo! —comandé.

—Sólo si dejas este lugar —contendió.

—No podemos hacer eso —argumentó.

—Bueno, entonces no me dejas opción —míster Blizzard respondió.

Otra bola de hielo lanzada y lancé una bola de fuego para contrarrestarla. Daisy corrió hacia el frente y fue a saltar hacia el hombre de nieve, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que ella ascendiera tan rápidamente.

— ¡Daisy! —solté al tiempo que otra bola de hielo se formaba en su mano.

Era demasiado tarde. Blizzard la golpeó con la bola de nieve directamente y mi compañera estaba rápidamente dentro de hielo. Chocó con el suelo, no demasiado lejos de míster Blizzard.

— ¿Pararás ahora? —preguntó.

— ¡No! —grité.

—Que así sea.

Míster Blizzard creó otra bola de hielo y la lanzó. Creé una barrera rosa alrededor de Toadette, Luigi y yo, las cuales bloquearon la bola de hielo.

— ¡Buen trabajo, Princesa! —agradeció Toadette.

—Peach, lo estás haciendo bien —observó Luigi—, pero por el bien de Yoshi y de Daisy, deberíamos parar aquí.

— ¡Absolutamente no! —grité—. Sólo dame un minuto.

Otra bola de hielo se formó en la mano de míster Blizzard, más grande que la última. La lanzó y observé cómo golpeaba mi escudo… ¡y lo rompía!

— ¡Eso no es posible! —grité.

La gran bola de hielo golpeó a mi lado y me volteé para ver a Luigi lentamente cubriéndose de hielo.

— ¡Luigi! ¡No! —Toadette jadeó.

Difícilmente, Luigi dijo —O terminen esto, ¡o salven a mi hermano! —el hielo se cerró a su alrededor y lo congeló como a los otros.

Enojada, lancé otra bola de fuego, más grande que la anterior, y la envié directamente al hombre de hielo. Lo golpeó sin gallar y gimió por dolor.

— ¿Es la guerra…el único método…que conoces? —jadeó la voz de míster Blizzard.

— ¡Eres el que está lanzando bolas de hielo! ¡Sólo para! —solté.

— ¿Debo ser a quien se culpa aquí? —retó—. Tú me lanzaste repetidamente bolas de fuego.

— ¡Aquellas bolas de hielo congelaron a mis amigos! —grité.

—Desafortunadamente —murmuró—. Yo había estado apuntándote a ti.

Rápidamente, formó otra bola de hielo y me la lanzó. Lancé una bola de hielo, cancelándola, al tiempo que otra bola de hielo cruzó el aíre hacia mí. De nuevo, la quemé, y me preparé para la siguiente.

La tercera, sin embargo, voló rápidamente después de la segunda, y no pude preparar mi hechizo a tiempo.

— ¡Princesa! —gritó Toadette.

Al tiempo que la bola de hielo se acercaba, Toadette saltó en frente de mí y recibió el golpe.

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡Toadette! ¡¿Por qué?!

Creyendo que se lo estaba preguntando, intentó reír, aunque terminó tosiendo. —Supongo que hay gente por la que vale la pena congelarse —se las apañó para decir al tiempo que el hielo la encasillaba.

Mi boca se abrió. Todos mis amigos eran hielo sólido. Y si se quedaban de esa forma por mucho tiempo…

—Perdóname, Princesa Peach —rogó míster Blizzard—. Este será su final.

Un rugido de ira escapó de mí. El hombre de nieve lanzó otra bola de hielo, pero la bloqueé con mi escudo.

Creó otra bola de hielo más grande, pero bajé el escudo y esperé a que la lanzase.

Al tiempo que la bola vino hacia mí, alcé mi varita y la congelé en el aíre.

— ¡¿Q…Qué es esto?! —jadeó míster Blizzard.

Hielo rosa rodeó a la bola de nieve y cambió su forma en una lanza. Con otro movimiento de mi cetro, la lancé de vuelta y traspasó el brazo de míster Blizzard. El hombre de nieve se retorció de dolor y utilicé el cetro para crear una bola de fuego gigante hacia él.

—Libera a mis amigos, ahora —demandé.

—Este… calor… debería… ser suficiente —tosió la voz del hombre de nieve.

Lentamente, el hielo alrededor de mis amigos comenzó a derretirse, aunque no era lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¡Ayúdame! —comandé—. ¡Ahora!

—Yo sólo… puedo crear… nieve… no destruirla —agonizó míster Blizzard.

Daisy jadeó al tiempo que el hielo alrededor de su rostro se derretía. Yoshi y Luigi rápidamente la siguieran al tiempo que moví la bola de fuego en el centro del área. Míster Blizzard también comenzó a derretirse al tiempo que la mantuve cerca de nosotros, esperando a que mis amigos fueran liberados de sus prisiones congeladas. Mis hombros estaban tensos hasta que escuché a Toadette respirar de nuevo, al tiempo que Daisy salió completamente de lo que le quedaba y corrió de vuelta a nosotros.

Una vez que mis amigos estuvieran fuera, todo lo que quedaba de míster Blizzard era un cuerpo acuoso, y su parcialmente derretida cabeza.

—Buen trabajo… princesa —jadeó—. Has… ganado. Me… rindo.

Escuchar eso no me satisfizo, no al menos como asumí que lo haría. La bola de fuego flotó sobre nosotros y la guie hacia míster Blizzard.

— ¿Peach? —Luigi habló—. Peach, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Él es demasiado peligroso —murmuré.

— ¿Quién… peligro…? —fue todo lo que míster Blizzard pudo decir.

— ¡Para! ¡Peach, no lo hagas! —Luigi gritó.

Pero no escuché, al tiempo que solté la bola de fuego y la dejé caer en frente del hombre de nieve derretido. Un último y penoso grito de dolor fue todo lo que escuchamos.

Observamos cómo el fuego derritió el hielo. Luigi gritó algo, pero yo paré de escuchar. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos al tiempo que convocaba agua del océano abajo e intentaba apagar las llamas rápidamente.

Brilló con un color azulado y me deshice de las llamas. Pero todo lo que permanecía de míster Blizzard eran objetos congelados que tenía, y un gran charco.

Fulminé a la bandera de Bowser que continuaba ondeando con el viento. Al tiempo que devolvía el agua debajo del glaciar, hice que una ola bajara la bandera.

— ¿Princesa…?

Repentinamente, inhalé, y observé a Toadette. Ella me miraba preocupada, pero ninguno de nosotros habló. Una lágrima cayó y hastiada me la quité.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Yoshi.

—Él era malvado —me defendí y regañé a Yoshi. Dio un paso atrás, tomado por sorpresa, y parecía triste, casi temeroso.

— ¡¿Quién es el villano aquí, Princesa?! —espetó Luigi y concentré mi mirada contra la suya.

— ¿En realidad estás preguntando eso? —cuestioné.

— ¡Sí, sí lo estoy haciendo! —soltó—. Bowser ha tomado a mi hermano, al control de estos reinos, y ha herido a todos nosotros de múltiples formas, ¿pero sabes qué es lo que no ha hecho? —me quedé quieta al tiempo que Luigi tomó una pausa, esperando por ver si sabía la respuesta. Cuando no le llené el espacio en blanco, continuó—. Asesinar. De alguna forma, después de todo esto, ni una sola persona ha muerto de tu lado. Mientras tanto, hemos tomado tantas tropas del lado de Bowser que he perdido la cuenta.

—Son monstruos, Luigi —insistí.

— ¡¿Lo son?! —retó—. Blizzard ya estaba listo para rendirse, Princesa. Él no necesitaba ser incinerado.

— ¡Sí lo era! —grité al tiempo que mi voz se rompía—. Si no lo detenía ahora, ¡él podría haberle hecho algo peor a otra persona! ¡¿Quién sabe lo que habría hecho?!

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Luigi demandó—. ¡Ni siquiera se podía mover! ¡Todo lo que podía hacer era lanzar nieve y hablar! ¡Eso es todo! Siempre y cuando nadie viniese aquí, ¿a quién podría dañar?

—Luigi, tal vez Peach tiene razón en esto —cortó Daisy—. Míster Blizzard no podía moverse, cierto, pero ¿por qué mantener este lugar bajo su control? Necesitábamos liberar los Glaciares. Ahora que se ha ido, los Pingüinos pueden deshacerse de las tropas de Bowser sin temor.

—Sin… ¡él ayudó a construir su palacio! —defendió Luigi—. Si es algo, ¡les hemos dado una razón más para temer!

—Creo que Luigi podría estar correcto —voceó Yoshi—. Si Blizzard ayudó a los Pingüinos, podríamos haber hecho las cosas más difíciles aquí. ¿Qué si era uno de los que mantenían las tensiones a un mínimo?

— ¿Mientras mantenía las tropas de Bowser aquí? —protestó Daisy—. Vamos, que esa no es forma de vivir. Este tipo… o, hombre de nieve… ¡él era malo!

—Un mal necesario… —musité.

— ¿Peach?

Tranquilamente, me paré sobre el charco y levanté el mitón chamuscado. Con una última mirada a los restos, me di la vuelta y caminé pasando de largo a mis amigos y con mi cetro formé un puente utilizando el hielo de las estalactitas. Lentamente, lo crucé y en silencio caminé de vuelta al palacio de hielo, visible desde este glaciar en la distancia.

Eventualmente, arribamos de vuelta al palacio. Madame Pingüino salió para encontrarnos y deshice las piezas del puente en una escalera descendiente.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta —saludó—. ¿Tomaré en que fue exitoso?

—Al costo de la vida de míster Blizzard, desafortunadamente —reporté—. ¿Sé de que les ayudó a construir este lugar?

—En efecto, y tomó mucho poder suyo para hacerlo —confirmó—. Es desafortunado que tuviste la necesidad de que se fuera, pero lo hecho está hecho.

— ¿Qué sucederá? —rápidamente pregunté—. Sin él, ¿qué le sucederá a este lugar?

—Bueno, comenzaremos a pelear para recuperar el resto de los Glaciares —notó el Pingüino—. Después de eso, supongo que tendremos que encontrar otro, em, "mago del hielo"; si lo permites, para ayudarnos a continuar fortaleciendo nuestras tierras.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé.

—Querida, no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte mal —insistió Madame Pingüino—. Sólo hiciste lo que era necesario.

De alguna forma, su confirmación no me ayudó a sentirme mejor, pero asentí.

—Gracias, Princesa, por tu gentileza, al rescatar no sólo tu tierra, pero dándole a nuestra gente esperanza —me reverenció—. Ahora ya no temeremos de la tiranía de las fuerzas de Bowser.

— ¿Les han hecho mucho daño? —preguntó Luigi.

—Nada demasiado malo, pero han amenazado nuestras vidas y tomado control de más que un buen trozo de tierra —informó Madame Pingüino—. Míster Blizzard fue lo suficientemente gentil como para protegernos cuando cruzaron la línea, pero ahora seremos capaces de tomar control de las cosas aquí, sin él en nuestro camino tampoco.

—Sólo no lo hagan mal —le precaví—. Si necesitan ayuda, envíe una carta a mi castillo de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. Gracias de nuevo, Princesa Peach —sonrió.

Con un asentimiento, me volví y guie a mis amigos lejos del palacio.

Cuando estábamos a una buena distancia, por otro glaciar y cerca de casa, solté —Acabo de promover la guerra.

—Bueno, sí —vino la voz de Daisy—. Estás en medio de ella.

—Pero no he hecho nada para detenerla —murmuré.

—Tampoco lo ha hehco Bowser —Luigi admitió. Nos miramos por un momento—. Peach, lo lamento por la forma en la que actué antes. Es sólo… bueno…

Por un momento, Luigi parecía dispuesto a decirme más, con su boca abierta y un dedo alzado, pero dejó caer sus brazos al tiempo que rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Está bien —mi voz le interrumpió—. Sólo estás manteniendo una mente abierta. Quieres a Mario de vuelta… lo entiendo —una lágrima salió de mi ojo—. Yo también lo quiero de vuelta, Pero no… no sé la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Una vez que alcanzamos el puente, paré de caminar. Los otros se formaron a mi alrededor, pero no pude mirar a ninguno de ellos. En vez de eso, me encogí en mis rodillas y puse mi cetro a un lado.

Y entonces, lloré.

* * *

…

Huh. Eso estaba muy fuerte, para la muerte de un hombre de nieve.

De todas formas, sí, Peach no está complacida con sus propias acciones. Intentó salvar a sus amigos, pero podría haber pasado un poco la línea. Ups. Así que, ¿eso la hace un poco mala? Bueno… por ahora, lo dejaré para que lo ponderen. Aunque, ¿qué sucedía con Luigi? Es como que… ¿realmente está considerando el otro lado…? Es un poco duro con eso. ¿Pero cuál es su problema…? (¿Estoy añadiendo más preguntas de las que respondo? Ups, perdónenme) Y entonces, Daisy y Yoshi estaban ahí. Hmmm (¡Toadette también!)

Entonces… ¡míster Blizzard! Fue una decisión muy extraña, pero realmente quería cambiar el tipo de batallas contra jefes de las que Mario y compañía están acostumbrados. Corran, salten en la cabeza tres veces, yupi, ganamos. Aburrido. Desde que estoy escribiendo una historia y no un juego, sin embargo, me imaginé que podría jugar con la forma en la que las peleas se manejan, y disfruto a los villanos que juegan con la lógica y juegan juegos mentales. Ninguna de esas características están dentro del repertorio de míster Blizzard; sólo lanza bolas de nieve a sus enemigos. Pero, me sentí creativa y llené mi licencia artística para crear tipos malos, ¡así que aquí está! …¿Pero era realmente un tipo malo? Trabajaba para Bowser… aunque no era del todo malo. Y eso nos ruega preguntar: ¿Es Bowser malvado? … ¡¿No es la moralidad ambigua divertida de explorar?! (Por favor no me maten).

Otra cosa: Toadette fue una aparición divertida, y disfruté escribirla junto con el grupo. Pero, ella es un tanto… "Complaciente de Peach," supongo (Aunque, ella trabaja para Peach, así que se supone que eso es lo suyo). Había una pelea sobre derrotar a míster Blizzard sobre corriendo alrededor de él, lo cual es la manera en la que se derrota en Super Mario 64. Madame Pingüino sólo sucedió, no sé por qué. Sólo era, bam, personaje nuevo, Y no sé si ustedes hayan visto un cierto cameo antes, ¿verdad?

Eso será todo de mi parte. Si tienen preguntas o quieren lanzarme unos comentarios, reviews y mensajes realmente hacen mi día. El siguiente capítulo se devolverá a nuestra pareja pri… eh, hér… no… um. ¿De qué forma llamo a Mario y a Bowser de la misma forma, en este capítulo? …A la mierda, siguen siendo Bowseario, inclusive si no están juntos. Después de todo… ¡esto ya está escrito! (Lo intenté). De todas formas, eso es todo, ¡gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Esto fue realmente sencillo… dentro de lo que cabe. Como no quería quedarme como aquella vez con el capítulo 18, decidí irlo traduciendo por varios días. Igual, dentro de unos capítulos ya comienza el misticismo, y la magia (no la de Peach, no la de Kamek, no la de Magikoopas y no la de Koopas)… o los efectos secundarios de esta._

 _¡Chau!_

— _gemini in tauro, 2 de marzo de 2017—_


	23. Un Anhelo

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Bueno, no podía decidirme si hacer este capítulo largo o corto, divertido o dramático, duro o suave, así que… es un poco de ambos, y todo. Y es un capítulo que, si has estado leyendo hasta ahora, deberías haber estado esperándolo con ansias, probablemente, espero. De cualquier forma, ¡disfruta!

…

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

La noche cayó mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia nuestras habitaciones. Mientras estaba enfocado en irme a la cama a este punto, pausé mi paso cuando me acerqué a la puerta de Mario. Ya han sido dos días desde que se fue… desde que lo saqué para que viera los Juegos. Mi mano tomó la perilla y gentilmente la abrí. Cautelosamente, me metí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Ya estaba dormido cuando entré, con nada más por hacer, ningún lugar al que ir. Inclusive en la oscuridad, observé su cuerpo ascender y descender despreocupado. Mi corazón corría mientras me acercaba a la cama y él temblaba. Parte de mí rogaba yacer a su lado y dormir con él, pero otra parte me gritaba no despertarlo o algo parecido. Conflictuado, me paré en frente su cara y limité mi respiración mientras lo observaba.

Cuando me retiraba para salirme, el sonido de algo crujiendo sonó del suelo. Mis ojos se regresaron a Mario, quien continuaba durmiendo. Cuidadosamente, o lo más que pude, me agaché y cogí una bola de papel. Mario gruñó y me alejé de él, de vuelta a la puerta. Mi corazón continuaba corriendo al tiempo que me acercaba a ella, con mis ojos girando de ida y regreso entre la puerta y mi amante, mi prisionero. Un poco demasiado rápido, mi garra se deslizó en la perilla y la giró sin fuerzas. Murmuró algo de nuevo y me salí presuroso de la habitación.

Mi corazón martilleaba y esperé a que se despertara, con la puerta todavía abierta y yo claramente visible. Ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que él haría, o lo que yo haría. Pero un minuto pasó, y entonces dos, y él volvió a dormir. Exhalando, deslicé la puerta suavemente y la cerré. De nuevo, esperé y observé a la bola de papel en mi mano. Encogiéndome de hombros, me metí a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? —murmuré mientras colisionaba contra mi cama, hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

Momentáneamente, alcé mi cabeza y eché un vistazo al papel, aún aprisionado por mi mano. Basura, posiblemente, pero es de Mario, así que… no puedo simplemente quemarla. Además de eso, es quizá la única cosa que tendré de él… lo que sea que sea.

Con lentitud, encendí una luz, desenvolví el papel, y lo abrí para ver unas cuantas líneas escritas. Una carta. Las letras están de cabeza y la giré para ir desde el inicio. Primeramente, lo dejé que descansara en la almohada y quería leerla desde ahí, pero mis manos se regresaron al papel, como si pudiera sostenerlo por agarrarla. En vez de eso, mi cabeza descansó en la almohada mientras que mis manos tomaron la carta en frente de mí.

 _Mi Querido Bowser_ —oh maldito, es para mí. ¿Acaso planeó esto? …No, no podría haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera yo planeé esto.

Con un suspiro, intento continuar a través de las palabras, pero me paré en seco al comienzo. Escribe de que se está volviendo loco sobre mi ausencia, y me confundo por un segundo. —Metafóricamente, quizás —y lo dejo de lado por un minuto, ignorando a mi corazón golpeando a mi estómago mientras observo lo que él considera de irrealista que era nuestra relación.

Va de cómo no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene fecha. Ha pasado un mes desde que comencé esto. Sus cumplidos, sin embargo, me hacen continuar con la carta.

 _Lo principal de todo, eras tú quien me hacía sentir que valía la pena._ Mis mejillas arden al tiempo que leo esa línea y mis manos tiemblan. Ya estoy saliendo con él, o… estaba; de cualquier forma, ¿cómo me puedo sentir tan…?

La carta continúa acerca de cómo Mario se cansa de los heroísmos y de ser el ídolo de todos. Es sorprendente, aunque, no tanto, ahora de que es escrita hacia mí. Mi respiración se volvió tensa mientras aseguró que yo lo ayudé a ser más que eso, le di confianza, le protegí. Le di todo… y se dio cuenta de eso.

 _Te tuve. Y aun así, te dejé._

Algo se movió o crujió dentro de mi estómago mientras mis manos temblaban más violentamente, y no podía entender por qué era exactamente. ¿Dolor? ¿Rabia? ¿Confusión? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué es esta ambivalencia? ¿A qué le llamo aquello que tiene todos mezclados en uno?

Aun así, después de estabilizar mi respiración y mis manos, continué leyendo (si podía leerle acerca de cuestionar lo que tenemos, debería leer una disculpa también, ¿no?) Va de los eventos por los que hemos cruzado, y entones asegura que se fue por el bien del Toad, justo como lo hizo durante nuestra batalla. Aunque… admitió que sabía que estaba mal, y que toda la situación era riesgosa.

Y me siento mal cuando escribe: _Dudaste al decirle a tu hijo la verdad, se la he ocultado a mis amigos; era un riesgo muy alto._ Nuestra relación, como terminó siendo, por poco y me costaba mi ejército completo. Estaba en lo cierto. Y si aún no se lo ha dicho a sus amigos, tiene razón acerca del riesgo.

Continuando, sus palabras concuerdan con lo que me dijo en la Playa, que se había dado cuenta de que se fue contra todo lo que yo hubiera deseado con el fin de salvar una vida… justo como el héroe lo haría. Pero estaba sintiéndolo, y aun así no… lo escuché.

Y eso hace a las siguientes palabras más dolorosas: _Es probablemente muy tarde para decírtelo, demasiado tarde para suavizar las cosas, pero necesito que sepas que aún te amo, que aún quiero tenerte en mi vida._ Una lágrima escapa de mi ojo y parpadeé sólo para darte cuenta de que varias ya habían llenado la almohada. Maldito.

Si ese tormento no era suficiente, insistió que quería corregir todo, clamando de que yo ya había hecho demasiado para él. La letra explicó que no podía pensar con claridad, de que sus pesadillas habían vuelto a atormentarlo, todavía después de que regresó con sus amigos. Y remordimiento creció en mí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando en la habitación sólo una ligera distancia… antes creí que lo había ayudado, pero ahora yo… no lo hago.

 _¿Podrás perdonarme?_

Mario preguntó eso, en vez de pensar demasiado en preguntármelo. Más que eso, era después de que escribió lo que pensé era su desconfianza hacia nosotros, pero aquí, él quería mi determinación. Quería que siguiéramos siendo una pareja, a pesar de sus reservas sobre todo, inclusive después de todo, pero antes yo había…

Mi boca se abrió al tiempo que dejé que mi rostro se escondiera dentro de la almohada y ahogara un jadeo. —¿Por qué no quise escuchar? —escuché mi voz decir.

Lleno de remordimiento, lancé el papel contra la mesa y me levanté de la cama. ¿Cómo era de que él iba a solucionar todo, y entonces vine yo y lo arruiné?

Rascando mis ojos, observé a la letra y noté algo en la parte de atrás. Una simple palabra, dos letras, pero parecía prácticamente tallado en el papel, de tan gruesa y profunda que la tinta negra lucía.

 _ **NO**_.

Era mi respuesta a su pedido de disculpas. Es lo que le di después de que había buscado que le salvara, sólo para tenerlo restregado en la cara. Como si yo no hubiera tenido pegados, como si nunca hubiera cometido errores, y eso es lo que le di cuando me pidió que regresáramos. Dos. Frías. Letras.

—Soy un idiota —dije mis pensamientos en voz alta para nadie más que para mí mismo.

Clavando mis garras en mi almohada, rechiné los dientes. Nos eché a perder. Aquí yo estaba pensando que ya se había rendido con nosotros, de que estaba siendo muy terco, pero era… yo quien nos hizo esto.

…Maldito.

—No —me saqué. Dolía escucharlo, pero negué con la cabeza. Mario intentó ponernos de vuelta juntos y falló. Pudo haber intentado continuar explicándomelo, pero yo lo subrogué, lo forcé a rendirse. No más.

Determinado, rodé de vuelta y comencé a planear cómo hacer esto de la manera correcta. Ambos lo habíamos arruinado, pero me estoy moviendo y ganaré a Mario devuelta. Sólo necesitaré afigurarme cómo hacer que me quiera de nuevo.

De alguna manera.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Esta mañana, fui despertado por el hermoso sonido de mi puerta golpeándose.

Aterrorizado, me sacudí, alarmado por mi inhabilidad para saltar. Mis ojos se renfocaron al tiempo que me di cuenta de que seguía atado a la cama. Gruñendo, me viré hacia la puerta y noté a Bowser sonriéndome, con las manos detrás de su espalda y la puerta cerrada.

— ¡Buenos días, Mario! —prácticamente cantó. Inclusive si mis ojos estaban semi abiertos, le lancé una mirada asesina en respuesta—. ¡Te ves fantástico!

Con un poco de baba probablemente en mi rostro y una idea de cómo debía lucir mi cabello, cualquiera podría haber pensado que perdió su cordura y yo estaba dispuesto a concordar.

Aún alegre, inquirió. —Así que, ¿te gustaría que deshiciera esos nudos? — _si estás buscando que te estrangule, por supuesto, puedes._ Pero como si hubiera leído mi mente, añadió—. Lo haré si prometes no descuartizarme de inmediato. …Y tienes que responder con "sí" o "no", desde que soy bastante malo leyéndote.

No, no… lo era. —De acuerdo, sí —musité.

Sonriendo, Bowser sacó de su espalda una de sus manos y rápidamente deshizo las cuerdas que retenían mis piernas, y entonces a las de mis manos. Era casi como si él las quisiera fuera más que yo. Y ahora que obtuve una mirada más cercana, me di cuenta de que sus mejillas tenían un color rosado.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó. Asentí al tiempo que masajeaba mis muñecas—. ¡Bien!

—… ¿Estás bien? —cuestioné.

Parpadeó y asintió. —Sí, sólo estaba… bueno… —le di al rey una mirada extraña e intenté rodearlo, pero se giraba un poco, como si evitara…

— ¿Qué tienes en tu espalda?

—Nada —mintió—. ¿Por qué creerías que hay algo ahí?

—No has movido tu brazo izquierdo desde que entraste —apunté—. Y no has dejado de verme durante todo el tiempo.

— ¡No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti! —Bowser insistió.

—… Entonces, ¿qué tienes ahí? —pregunté despreocupadamente.

Desinfló sus mejillas y trajo un ramo de flores rojas y rojas y una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —solté y mi cara quemaba.

—Bueno, estaba intentando sorprenderte, pero-…

— ¿Por qué creerías que esto me haría sentir mejor? —solté—. ¿O-O que cambiaría algo?

— ¡Rayos, tranquilízate! —Bowser puso las flores y los chocolates en la cama—. No traje esto para cambiar nada. Es sólo… la primera parte de… mi… ¿plan? —lo último ni siquiera sonó convincente.

— ¿Plan? —repetí—. ¿Para qué?

— ¡Tú!

—… ¿Qué?

Rio y se volvió a la puerta. —Ya verás. Sólo levántate en un rato y entonces, eh, ¿sal?

—No lo haría —crucé mis brazos y me regresé—. Además, no me he bañado durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, de nuevo, y la última-…

—Vez terminaste oliendo muy mal —interrumpió Bowser—. Lo tengo, ¡una buena ducha te ayudará! Iré a prepararla.

—Espera, ¿qué? —eso era todo lo que pude obtener antes de que Bowser se fuera.

Un suspiro salió de mí y me quedé viendo a las flores, las cuales en su mayoría eran claveles, pero husmeé entre ellas y noté que había puesto dos Flores de Fuego entre ellas. O Bowser estaba intentando ser generoso, o quería que lo quemara. La caja roja de dulces la dejé sola y la alejé de mí, al lado de las sábanas. Lentamente, me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama e intenté arreglar mi cabello.

— ¿Realmente se estaba apoyando en el método más cliché para ganarme de vuelta? —demandé de mi habitación vacía. Y honestamente, no estoy seguro de qué me molestaba más; que lo hizo y esperaba resultados más favorables, o que en verdad estaba encantado por el detalle—. Se supone que debería estar enojado con él —murmuré y sacudí la cabeza al tiempo que me ponía el sombrero.

Justo cuando me paré, un sonido de golpes llenó mi puerta y me regresé a la cama. Bowser abrió la puerta un poco y su cabeza salió.

— ¡La ducha está lista! —anunció y sonrió.

—Fantástico —dije sin expresión y con mis manos froté mis ojos.

Se salió y tomé mis guantes y zapatos. Al tiempo que me levanté y fui hacia la cama, dudé. Un minuto pasó y observé mis ropas de nuevo. Me quité mi gorra de nuevo y la agregué a la pila. Otro minuto pasó y Bowser sacó su cabeza de la puerta de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó—. Creí que querías asearte.

—Es cierto.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede? —Bowser cuestionó—. Estás preparado. ¿Quieres que mande a lavar tu ropa?

—Yo-…

—Espera. Esa es una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que quieres —entró y tomó lo que no estaba vistiendo en sus brazos—. Puedes pasarme el resto cuando estés en el baño, como la otra vez.

— ¿La otra…? —comencé, pero recordé—. Ah, sí. Seguro.

— ¿Entonces? —Bowser caminó fuera de la puerta y me esperó en el corredor. Rodé mis ojos y fui lentamente hacia él.

El baño no estaba muy lejos, así que quedarnos en silencio durante la caminata hizo las cosas más sencillas. Fui hacia la puerta, pero Bowser la abrió para mí antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla.

Alzó una ceja frente a mi mirada fulminante, así que se lo clarifiqué. —No necesito ayuda.

—Yo sólo…

—Y no me gusta ser molestado.

Bowser abrió su boca para defenderse, pero la cerró y asintió. Me deslicé dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Furiosamente, me quité la ropa y miré mal a mi propio reflejo en el espejo. En vez de eso, sin embargo, me tomé una pausa y admiré las piedras blancas de la habitación, las cuales me refrescaban la vista después de haber visto nada más que corredores blancos y negros todo el día y noche. Aunque, inclusive aquí, las cortinas y tapizado eran rojos.

— ¿Mario? —Bowser llamó.

— ¿Si? —eso era demasiado suave—. ¿Qué? —solté.

— ¿Tus ropas?

—…Oh.

Con rapidez, abrí la puerta, lancé mis ropas a la mano vacía de Bowser y cerré la puerta con furia.

—Eh… no miré —aseguró Bowser.

—Bien —murmuré al tiempo que me alejaba de la puerta y me iba hacia la regadera.

Agua caliente me cayó y dejé cada gota deslizarse por mi piel mientras me quedaba quieto, con mi mano sosteniendo la barra de jabón. La ducha bloqueó cualquier sonido que hubiese venido de afuera, pero sólo me dio más tiempo para pensar.

—Los hirió, y me hirió a mí —musité para mí mismo—. No me importa que tan lindo esté siendo ahora. No puedo rendirme ante él y fingir que nada sucedió.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, había garabateado formas de corazón alrededor de las piedras llenas de humo. Irritado, les lancé agua para que se deshicieran y continué bañándome.

Después de otra media hora, me salí y me puse una toalla roja encima, sólo para escuchar otro sonido contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué Bowser? —pregunté.

— ¿Bowser? —cuestionó la voz de Kamek—. No, sólo soy yo, y he traído tus ropas de repuesto.

—…Oh. Eh… sólo-…

—Aquí —Kamek llamó mientras la puerta se abría mientras las ropas se estrellaban contra mí. En el lapso de un segundo, la puerta se volvió a cerrar—. De nada —el Magikoopa soltó.

—Em… ¿gracias?

Me quité todo de la cara, lo cual incluía a una camisa de botones roja, pantalones azules, calcetines frescos y ropa interior, guantes blancos y… alcé una ceja al ver zapatos negros al otro lado de la habitación.

—Lord Bowser pidió que estuvieras seco y vestido rápidamente —instruyó Kamek—. Está esperando verte escaleras abajo.

— ¿Donde sus tropas están? —cuestioné mientras me secaba—. Y algunos de ellos siguen queriendo matarme… ¿o a nosotros? Eso no suena muy inteligente.

—Demasiado tarde, ya he intentado hablar con él —murmuró Kamek—. Ha insistido en que vayas abajo.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Por favor no lo hagas —rogó Kamek.

— ¿Por qué no? —vino mi respuesta agitada.

—Porque en ese caso tengo la orden de llevarte a rastras, vestido o no —me informó—. Por favor dime que ya estás vestido.

—Ya casi —musité mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

— ¿Podrías apurarte entonces?

—No realmente, y ya estoy yendo tan rápido como puedo, tanto le guste a Bowser o no —solté—. Puede esperar un minuto extra o dos.

—Claro, soy sólo yo, pero por favor, tómate tu tiempo —se quejó Kamek.

Al tiempo que me abotoné la camisa y metí mis pies en los zapatos sin desatarlos, fui forzado a preguntar. —¿Quiénes utilizan estas ropas?

—Koopas —respondió Kamek—. Ellos utilizan ropa también, algunas veces.

— ¿Pero quién calza de mi tamaño?

—Aparentemente, más de un Troopa —notó Kamek—. ¿Ya terminaste?

— ¿Con tu impaciencia detrás de mí? Sí, y además de eso —respondí secamente—. Eres peor que mi hermano.

—Bueno, tu hermano no le sirve a un rey que tiene un temperamento corto y escupe fuego, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Kamek.

—Cierto —cedí al tiempo que me abrochaba el último botón—. Aunque él podría decir otra cosa.

Kamek rio al tiempo que me cepillaba el cabello y me ponía los guantes. Abrí la puerta y me giré para ver al viejo Magikoopa que tomaba su varita del suelo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Kamek gesticuló hacia la puerta al tiempo que caminábamos hacia ella.

Al tiempo que la abrió y caminamos por la escalinata de espiral, pregunté, —¿Te molesta?

— ¿Trabajar para Bowser? —asumió—. Algunos días, pero prácticamente lo crie yo mismo, así que no puedo llegar a odiarlo realmente, y en verdad-…

—En realidad —interrumpí—, me refería a nuestra relación.

—Oh. Eh, eso —Kamek repentinamente se volvió fascinado por su varita—. Bueno, es cierto que es atípica en varios sentidos.

—Entonces, no la apruebas —figuré.

—Todo lo contrario —Kamek giró de ver a su varita hacia mí—. Eres la primera persona en años con la que el rey ha intentado tener una relación romántica auténtica, y pudo haber escogido muchas peores opciones —paró de caminar para ajustar sus gafas—. Al menos eres capaz de mantenerle el paso.

— ¿Mantenerle el paso?

—Física, mentalmente, no estoy seguro del ámbito emocional, pero asumiré que sí —Kamek dijo—. Supongo que sólo ha pasado un mes, pero lo encuentro mucho más favorable que otros.

— ¿Qué hay sobre, la… madre de Junior? —inquirí.

—No la recuerdo —admitió Kamek—. En realidad, es como si el niño simplemente hubiera aparecido.

—Eso es… raro —decidí.

—Cierto, pero considerando que no hemos vuelto a escuchar sobre la mujer desde entonces, no me imaginaría que ella fuera mucha competencia para ti —Kamek se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, no quería implicar que-…

—Por supuesto que no, sólo estoy bromeando —rio un poco—… en su mayoría.

— ¿Por qué eso me suena familiar?

—Bueno, prácticamente yo lo crie —repitió Kamek—. Oh, aquí estamos.

Parpadeé mientras él abría la puerta; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al final de las escaleras. Di un paso al frente y Kamek rápidamente se me adelantó, preparando su varita.

— ¿Tan mal? —noté.

—Honestamente, sólo no tomaré riesgos —explicó.

No tan rápido que las palabras habían dejado su boca, un hexágono salió volando hacia nosotros. Kamek rápidamente lo atacó con un escudo, el cual lanzó hacia debajo de la pared.

Golpeó a una figura en la distancia, a la cual nos acercamos con precaución. Cuando estábamos cerca, noté que era un Koopa Troopa atrapado en la red brillante. Kamek soltó un bufido indignado al tiempo que recogía una varita del suelo.

— ¿Acaso tus amigos rebeldes creyeron que podrías con el mismo maestro Magikoopa? —inquirió Kamek.

—Ellos no me dijeron que estaría peleando con usted —dijo el Koopa.

—Qué lástima —Kamek murmuró al tiempo que movía su varita y en un flash, el Koopa desaparecía. Para mi cara estupefacta, Kamek simplemente murmuró—. El calabozo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y seguir a Kamek. Me guio hacia otras cuatro paredes, después a un tumulto más pequeño de escaleras, y finalmente a otra puerta.

—Esta es tu parada —apuntó a la puerta y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

— ¿No vienes? —pregunté.

—El rey me dio la impresión de que es sólo para ustedes dos —Kamek rio suavemente.

Al tiempo que el Magikoopa se alejaba, toqueteé mi bigote. Exhalando, abrí la puerta y entré.

Para mi sorpresa, guiaba hacia afuera a una sólida, superficie de madera. Se extendía un poco sobre la tierra debajo, pero no parecía estar abajo. Bowser estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la baranda, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, viendo profundamente a las montañas y a los volcanes a la distancia. En la mesa estaba un plato de pudín, un pastel con forma de corazón, y fideos. Se giró y me sonrió en el segundo en el que notó mi presencia, rápidamente levantándose y tirando la comida al suelo en el proceso.

— ¡Rayos! —Bowser gruñó y miró mal al desastre que hizo.

—No tenía hambre, de todas formas —musité y me encogí de hombros.

Regresó su atención a mí y sonrió, pero me giré y comencé a caminar hacia otra parte de la superficie, la cual tenía parte de su vista oscurecida por una torre del castillo. Bowser se acomodó detrás de mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, al tiempo que tomaba la barandilla. Gruñí, pero no me alejé de su calidez, de su… no.

— ¿Crees que debería construir más esto? —preguntó—. Ya no tengo muchas oportunidades de venir aquí afuera, y realmente no te he traído aquí antes, pero ahora que estamos aquí, y aunque la vista podría ser mejor, así que-…

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca —murmuré y mantuve mi atención centrada en el escenario, intentando duro no verlo.

Estuvimos en silencio por un minuto, pero Bowser lo rompió. —¿Te gustaría que te cantara una serenada?

—No.

— ¿Quieres que… —me rodeó con sus brazos—…te mantenga cálido?

—Hace mucho calor aquí afuera —dije sin expresión y me alejé de él.

—… ¿Te gustaría tu sombrero de vuelta? —Bowser preguntó al tiempo que lo ponía en mi cabeza.

—Gracias —solté y lo subí a la altura de mis ojos.

—Bueno, al menos esa es una respuesta más positiva, sea un poco —Bowser tentó sin esperanza.

— ¿Es eso todo por lo que me trajiste aquí? —demandé.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con que intente pasar tiempo contigo? —gruñó.

—Esto hay de malo: ¡sigo enojado contigo!

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? —cuestionó—. Mario, prácticamente he rogado por tu perdón, me he disculpado repetidamente, te he torturado, atormentado a mí mismo, anunciado públicamente nuestra relación, peleado por ti, y ahora estoy ahogándote en amor y atención. ¿Qué es lo que toma? —a la última parte, me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió—. ¡Sólo dímelo! ¿Qué quieres de mí, qué hago?

Mi brazos se alzaron y con un golpe alejaron los suyos. —¡No eso! —grité—. ¡Nada de esto! Yo sólo… necesito mi espacio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero yo…

—Bowser, sólo déjame solo —rogué—. ¿Por favor?

Se me quedó viendo durante un largo tiempo con sus ojos rojos hechos agua—. Si eso es lo que quieres —cedió.

—Eso no es lo que quiero, yo sólo… no lo sé —admití—. Necesito… necesito irme.

Difícilmente observándolo asentir, pivoteé y me apuré de vuelta a la puerta, cerrándola muy cuidadosamente detrás de mí al tiempo que mi corazón corría.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Solté un jade al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba e hice una mueca. Mis garras se clavaron en la baranda y en la madera debajo de ellas. Escuchando a las barandas comenzar a resquebrajarse, relajé mi agarre y me alejé de la orilla.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que me falta?! —le grité al cielo—. ¡¿Qué es lo que hago con él?! ¡¿Por qué soy odiado todo el tiempo que intento solucionar las cosas?! ¡¿Por qué nunca puedo encontrar o traer felicidad a alguien sin tenerlo contra mi cara?! ¡¿Qué es lo que me falta para no ser tan estúpido respecto a todo?!

Mis manos agarraron mi cabello, con la intención de quitarme un par de cabellos. Jadeé mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, pero mi corazón seguía martilleando.

—Por una vez, sólo por una vez, ¿no puedo hacer las cosas correctamente? —me quejé—. ¿Acaso siempre seré el villano para todos?

Temblando, crucé mi rostro con mi garra izquierda y me relajé.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Mario me quiera de nuevo? —me ponderé en voz alta—. Le he dado mi corazón, le he dado todo lo que…

Espera. No, aún no. Es una idea estúpida, pero considerando qué tan malo es lo que he hecho ya, ¿qué me queda por perder?

* * *

 **[Mario]**

El remordimiento me llenó al tiempo que me quedaba viendo a la puerta desde mi cama. En cualquier minuto, estaba por regresarme e ir a buscar a Bowser. Forzándome a acostarme, lancé una almohada sobre mi cabeza y saqué mi atención de semejantes pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sin dejo me hizo volver a levantarme y virar ahí. Bowser estaba ahí, con una larga varita negra en su mano. Tenía una joya roja en la punta, pero además de eso, no podía asegurar que fuera su cetro personal.

Más que nada, su expresión era la habitual, inclusive si su ceja se había alzado un poco para cerrar suavemente la puerta. No era capaz de leer lo que estaba sintiendo, lo cual me ponía en duda.

—Bowser, mira, yo-…

—No comiences, por favor —rogó—. Sé que no me quieres cerca, pero sólo necesito darte un par de cosas.

—Pero…

—Sí, sé que ya estás harto de mis sorpresas, pero esta es la última del día, lo prometo —explicó al tiempo que movía su varita y abría un portal sobre mí. Papeles me llovieron al tiempo que llenaban mi cama en un pequeño lapso.

— ¿Q-Qué es todo esto? —pregunté.

—Es todo… por ti —Bowser sonrió y se sentó en el suelo para observarme.

Con una expresión inconclusa en mi rostro, me moví por los montones de papeles entre pila y pila. Su letra estaba por cada hoja de papel.

—Léelas —insistió Bowser.

—Eh… está bien —aclaré mi garganta antes de comenzar:

» _Querido nadie, desde que no le hablaré a nadie sobre esto,_

» _Hoy, cuando Mario vino para tener de vuelta a la princesa, el sol literalmente se salió del hoyo en el techo y brilló tan magníficamente en él, que me quedé estupefacto en los primeros dos minutos en los que estuvo presente._

» _Peor aún, me tomó de la cola y me giro, pero… comienza a gustarme._

Girándola, noté que no había nada escrito en la parte trasera.

—Lee otra —Bowser persistió—. Me mantengo escribiéndolas muy seguido, así que deberá aparecer otra.

—Pero…

— ¿Por favor? Sólo haz esto por mí y te dejo, lo prometo —juró.

Con un suspiro, tomé otro trozo de papel y leí:

— _Hoy, Mario me invitó a una carrera de Go-kart con él y los otros. Generalmente, simplemente me envía una carta en el correo, o yo me meto solo en las carreras y eventos sin anunciarme, pero esta vez, él vino específicamente y me preguntó a que fuera. Creo que tal vez acepté con prontitud, pero no importa; he estado muriendo para que hiciera esto. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podamos distraernos de la pista por un rato. Espera, en realidad, eso es peligroso, olvídalo. Pero aun así._

De nuevo, lo vi, pero siguió teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque quería decirle que ya era suficiente, Bowser siguió intercambiando su mirada entre la pila de papeles y yo. Con un suspiro, tomé otro trozo de papel.

— _Las rosas son rojas,_

 _Las violetas azules,_

 _Mario, ¿es que no ves,_

 _Que tú me gustas?_

Lo bajé y sonreí socarrón mientras se sonrojaba.

—Ese era un poco cursi, pero no pude evitarlo —rio nerviosamente.

—Era adorable —le molesté al tiempo que tomaba el siguiente papel—. _Maldito Mario y su estúpido bigote. Por alguna razón, no pude quitar mis ojos de verlo al tiempo que pensaba en que me besara. Apuesto a que cada chica en el reino que tiene la oportunidad de robarle un beso se vuelve loca con eso. Sólo una vez, me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Y entonces después, si estuviera dispuesto, podríamos-…_

—No, ¡espera, eso no! —Bowser me lo arrancó y lo arrugó, sonrojándose mucho—. A…ja, había olvidado eso hasta que vino la última frase.

—Seguía teniendo mucho escrito —me quejé—. Quería leer más.

—Eh…t-tal vez otro día —Bowser se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza—. Sólo… lee otra en vez.

Encogiéndome de hombros, tomé otra y comencé a leerla.

— _Querido Mario,_

» _Probablemente nunca leerás esto, y lo encerraré en un sitio en el que nunca lo encuentres, pero sólo quería decirte que te amo. Wow, esto es tonto, pero ya, lo escribí. Y no me importa cuánto ames a Peach, o que esto podría parecerte asqueroso, o que nunca sabrás lo mucho que me importas. Pero lo he escrito en un sitio, así que ahora sabes. ¿Y sabes qué? Firmaré esta estupidez para que no te preguntes quién la escribió._

» _Amor,_

» _Bowser._

» _¡Ja, es cierto, yo! Apuesto a que nunca lo habrías adivinado… o sentido lo mismo. Vaya._

Nos miramos y sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo has tenido estas? —pregunté.

—Eh… mucho tiempo, más del que me interesa admitir. Y realmente… realmente nunca pensé que las leerías —rio—. Inclusive lo de averiguarlo sonaba un poco cierto.

—Pero no lo es —apunté.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó—. Sólo pensé que sonaba de esa forma.

Ahogando una risa, tomo la siguiente. Es mucho más larga.

— _Mario,_

» _Hay que aclarar esto:_

» _Eres un idiota._

Mis ojos descendieron al tiempo que alcé mi cabeza para buscar a Bowser.

— ¡O-Oye! ¡No pares ahí! —protestó—. ¡C-Continúa leyendo!

—No lo sé, esta sí que está larga —admití.

— ¡Al menos continúa leyendo un par de líneas! —se quejó Bowser.

—De acuerdo —me saltaba entre las líneas para leer unos cuantos trozos_

— _¿Cómo es que no puedes ver que estoy haciendo todo esto… todo… para ti?_

…

» _Seguro, luces algo redondo de vez en vez, pero eso significa que comes, no como la famélica princesa… Por supuesto que el bigote es un extra, como cualquiera te podría decir._

…

» _No es un espectáculo tan bueno, sin embargo, tú también debes haber caído en la ilusión. Eres mejor que eso y lo sé._

…

» _Si fuera a gritarte, "te amo", ¿entonces vacilarías? ¿Lo pensarías más cuidadosamente, con una mente clara, fuera de todas las mentiras?_

…

» _Pero eres tú a quien prefiero por mucho. No conozco alguna otra forma de decirlo, pero prefiero a los tipos más masculinos y fuertes. Hacen un par aceptable para mí, reflejan cómo soy yo._

…

» _Necesito una señal. Te he dicho muchas veces cuán importante eres para mí._

…

» _¿Estás nervioso también? ¿Estás nervioso de sacar tus miedos más profundos? ¿No puedes soportar la idea de jugar cualquier otro rol además del de héroe?_

…

» _Sí, conquista. Como lo dije, es todo para ti. Actúo como un gobernador vicioso para que nadie pueda ver mi lado blando, mis vulnerabilidades. Siendo sincero, podría hacer un normal, sino aburrido, imperio._

…

» _Ese es el punto de mi conquista total: tomar control de todo, no más oposición. No más lados. Tú estarías conmigo. No habría más actuaciones y yo me haría tuyo. Nosotros podríamos reinar, ambos, juntos._

…

» _Deliro conmigo mismo sobre cuánto quiero esto._

…

» _Mi corazón sangra y, más que nada, temo que nunca estaremos juntos._

…

» _Habría alguien, algún lugar, que nos negaría, rechazaría nuestro amor. Seríamos parias. Tú estarías prohibido y nombrado traidor en el Reino de los Hongos. Ellos probablemente nos cazarían; harían todo lo posible para separarnos._

…

» _Me pregunto, una y otra vez, si alguna vez habría un mundo perfecto para nosotros. Yo le pido a todas las estrellas para que nosotros estemos juntos._

…

» _Hay muchas cosas que deseo saber. Quiero tantas cosas de ti, de mí mismo. No soy valiente, no como tú. Tengo miedo. Soy inseguro. Te necesito, tu guía, para dejarme saber si estoy bien. Necesito saber si quieres lo que quiero. Mario, eres todo para mí. No, nunca lo sabrás, pero eres todo lo que podría pedir, todo por lo que imploro._

…

» _Los años pasarán. Estaremos atados eternamente en una batalla. Nunca estaremos juntos. Moriremos, una y otra vez, buscando un final imposible. Pero como ya lo he dicho, deberías saberlo ya: Nunca me rendiré._

» _Eternamente nunca tuyo,_

» _Bowser._

— ¿Ese es un par de líneas para ti? —rio Bowser.

Paró tan rápido como se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba riéndome con él. Mi ritmo cardiaco subió al tiempo que leía las palabras y me perdía en todo lo que Bowser soltaba en esta carta. Y nunca me la habría mostrado, pensando que nunca habríamos de estar juntos. Pero ahora…

—Claro —Bowser tosió al tiempo que se levantaba—. Yo… eh… yo, creo que me iré —se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera!

A tropezones me salí de la cama de papeles y tropecé para detenerlo. Pivoteó hacia mí y me atrapó, ayudándome a levantarme.

—Mario, ¿qué estás-…?

— ¡Deberías leer la mía! —solté. Con una mano busqué en mis overoles, pero me di cuenta de que no los traía puestos—. Eh, espera, debería tenerla…

— ¿Tu disculpa? —inquirió—. Ya leí eso.

— ¿Qué? Oh, bueno, pero no eso —me volví a mi cama y busqué entre debajo de las sábanas por mi carta, la que mi hermano me regresó—. Ten, traje esto y, eh, es similar a la tuya —se la di y lentamente la tomó—. Yo… no sé qué decir, en serio. Lo lamento.

—Está bien —Bowser rio un poco—. Será divertido leerla. Estoy seguro de eso.

—No, no sólo eso —sacudí mi cabeza—. Lo lamento por… ser tan frío y no perdonarte y tratarte tan mal, inclusive después de que hiciste demasiado para traerme de vuelta. Y… bueno, realmente no pretendía ser tan-…

—Para. Eres bueno —me rodeó con sus brazos y me sonrió—. Después de todos estos años en los que he sido vil, inclusive si era sólo un acto, tenía una especie de deuda por saldar. Y… bueno, seguimos teniendo mucho en qué trabajar, con todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Entonces, volvamos a eso —ofrecí—. De vuelta a donde estábamos antes, juntos.

—Eso es todo lo que quería —Bowser rio. Suavemente, bajó su cabeza a la altura de la mía y me acercó a él, y susurró—. Más que nada, te quiero a ti.

Reciprocando el abrazo, casi con la misma fuerza, moví mi cabeza y besé su cuello. Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mí y me apachurró contra él.

—Deberíamos leer el resto en tu habitación —sugerí.

—Vaya Mario —jadeó y se alejó un poco de mí—. Acabamos de volver, ¿y tan rápido quieres correr hacia mi cama? ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo?

Sonrió socarronamente y estalló en carcajadas al tiempo que golpeé su brazo.

—Oh vamos —volvió a controlar su voz—. Estaba en la sugerencia.

—Eres malo —murmuré.

—Sí, eso es en lo que soy bueno —suspiró.

—No, eres bueno en un montón de cosas —le informé—. Como ser un Lector de Mario.

Bowser parpadeó antes de entrar en otro ataque de risa.

—Bueno, vale, lo usé —le respondí—. Ya déjalo.

—No puedo —tosió—. Eso fue tan perfecto.

—Claro —escondí mi risa y me regresé a recoger las cartas de mi cama. Me paré cuando sentí que me abrazaba de detrás.

—Espera —Bowser ronroneó—. Necesitamos hacer nuestra relación oficial de nuevo.

—Con tan determinado que estabas, no creo que la hayas creído terminada —jugué.

—Con tan cabeza hueca que eres, actúas como que no quieres lo que viene después —regresó.

Se acercó a mí mientras sonreía y sus manos acunaron mis mejillas. Cerramos nuestros ojos mientras me acercaba y sentía su cálido y refrescante aliento. Nuestros labios todavía no se tocan, y lo molesté con la punta de mi bigote, al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

—Me estás provocando —dijo suavemente.

—Sí, y lo amo —me burlé.

— ¿Más que a mí? —preguntó juguetonamente.

Sonriendo, presioné mis labios contra los suyos y gentilmente moví mi boca de acuerdo a la suya. Gimió cuando mi bigote se presionó contra él, y presionó sus labios más con los míos. Suavemente, su lengua se deslizó entre ellos, abriéndolos un poco. Nos alejamos un poco para tomar un respiro, pero rápidamente volvimos a ello. Su risa se perdió entre nosotros y su lengua estaba contra la mía al tiempo que profundizábamos el beso. Un minuto pasó, tal vez dos, pero nuestro aire se terminaba así que tuvimos que separarnos de nuevo. Abrimos nuestros ojos y me perdí de nuevo en sus fieros, brillantes ojos rojos.

—Me gusta hacer esto —Bowser rio. Con un gruñido, me acercó a él, y seductoramente susurró—. Pero te amo.

—Yo también te amo —le respondí sin aliento.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca te dejaré volver a esta habitación, verdad? —preguntó suave.

—A este punto, no lo querría —confesé.

Con una enorme sonrisa, me quitó el sombrero y lo dejó de lado. Cerramos los ojos y nos besamos de nuevo, lentamente perdiendo noción del tiempo, y completamente perdiendo noción del mundo alrededor de nosotros.

* * *

…

¡Y están FINALMENTE juntos de nuevo! ¡Hurra! ¡El barco se alza desde las profundidades del infierno, y se ha salvado!

Dios, ha pasado tiempo desde que Bowser y Mario se besaron, ¿eh? Apesto en el romance, supongo (Pero quizás, ¡eso me hacen increíble con los dramas!… ¿Tal vez? ¿No? OK) Oh, bueno, me estaba desesperando para tener este capítulo escrito y posteado, ya que no es una gran historia de amor si la pareja principal no está junta por mucho tiempo.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos es tan idiota, Bowser es un tanto agresivo, Mario es un tanto crítico, pero no son perfectos… individualmente. (Juntos, sin embargo, ¡son imbatibles!… Sí, eso deseo). De todas formas, para bien o para mal, ¡ellos han vuelto! Lo que significa que Bowser puede volver a ser un pervertido mientras que Mario puede ser tierno ya que por qué no.

El pedazo con Kamek y el Koopa rebelde les deja saber que, mientras que Bowser está retomando el control, sigue teniendo desertores entre sus rangos (Oigan, aquellos amistosos pueblos Koopas y Goombas necesitaban venir de algún sitio). Fue un incidente muy pequeño, pero la dinámica principal era el Bowsario, así que ups por aquellos que esperaban más de peleas. (Aunque ha habido muchos golpes y pelea en los últimos capítulos. Huh. ¿Cuándo me cambié hacia el género de acción?)

De todas formas, Bowser y Mario, juntos de nuevo. ¡Cálidos y peluditos sentimientos para todos! (Sólo asegúrense de que no sea un Peludito; aquellos tipos son idiotas y están orgullosos de serlo). Entonces, ¿qué pasará a partir de aquí? Bueno… es un romance, así que la cursilería no ha terminado. (Más dulzura, ¡yei!) Además, el Castillo de Bowser todavía no ha tenido que aguantar al Bowsario todavía, así que eso. Respecto a la guerra en progreso… ¿quién sabe? …Oh, espera, yo lo hago. Eh, ¡miren, besos Bowsario! (Eso habría de hacerme un buen escape, ¿cierto?)

Eso es todo por ahora. Si les gustaría celebrar por la feliz pareja, o comentar en general, ¡envíenme un review o un mensaje! Esos me hacen tan feliz como… de acuerdo, tal vez no tan feliz como aquéllos dos, ¡pero muy feliz por mis propios méritos! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Por mi parte… es todo por esta semana… yo creo. El documento del siguiente lo tengo a la mitad, pero me están pidiendo la computadora, así que subo esto rápido y… mañana tal vez y lo tenga hecho, si no tengo muchos pendientes._

 _¡Chau!_

— _gemini in tauro, 10 de marzo de 2017—_


	24. Una Anormalidad

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Rayos, esto me ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba para escribir. ¡Pero, está aquí, no teman!

Oh, el mundo está en orden cuando tenemos a Bowser y a Mario felices para siempre. Así que, tengamos un lindo, tranquilo pero largo, ¡capítulo azucarado, sí! (¡Y comienza con el hermoso fluff desde el inicio, también!) ¡Disfruten!

…

* * *

 **[Mario]**

 _Debajo de un templo plateado, entre pilares adornados con objetos de forma de estrella, me siento entre las piernas de Bowser, descansando sobre él. Observamos al oscuro cielo nocturno, crujiente, estrellado, mientras observamos hacia las montañas de color morado. Bowser desliza sus brazos alrededor de mí y me acerca a su estómago, el cual era cálido, templado, relajante._

— _¿Qué deberíamos desear? —él murmura suave, dulcemente hacía mí._

— _¿Desear? No… lo sé —lo admito mientras él atrapa sus manos entre las mías._

— _Tendremos que pensar en algo en este momento —musita, gentilmente acariciando mis manos con sus pulgares._

— _Pero ya tenemos lo que queremos, ¿no es así? —le pregunté, y alcé la vista para verle._

— _No es acerca de lo que queramos, ¿aunque lo es? —Bowser dijo, y bajé mi cabeza mientras él puso la mía sobre la suya._

 _Entonces… ¿de qué se trataba esto?_

Mis ojos lentamente se abren y me levanté de las sábanas color rojo oscuro. Aun cansado, me froté los ojos e intenté enfocar mi vista.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Una ligera cantidad de preocupación en su voz me ayudó a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Bowser caminó desde su ropero de ébano, hacia la cama y se sentó, encarándome.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonreí hacia sus fieros ojos rojos; inclusive en la oscura habitación, ellos se alzaban filosos.

—No tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿verdad?

—No, pero era Star Hill de nuevo —suspiré—. En realidad, ambos estábamos ahí. Algo acerca del deseo que estábamos tomando. No… lo comprendí del todo.

—Suena muy romántico para mí —ronroneó y sonrió maquiavélicamente, acercándose a mí.

—Tal vez eso era todo —murmuré, aunque no estaba seguro acerca de eso.

—O podríamos verlo, hoy —su brazo cruzó las sábanas al tiempo que se acercaba a mí, con su rostro a la altura del mío—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

Sonriendo, aspirando su aliento cálido, niego con la cabeza. —No, tienes tu propia agenda por seguir —le recordé, y me acerqué para que mi rostro quedara cerca al suyo.

—Siempre hay esos días en los que no puedes hacer nada —susurró seductoramente, acunando mi rostro en su mano, ligeramente rascando mi bigote con una uña—. Y tal vez, sólo por un día, vine con algo. No podrías sacarme de la cama —hizo más grande su sonrisa mientras acercaba nuestros rostros, con el aíre mezclándose—. Así que le asignaré unas cosas a Kamek, checaré un poco a Junior, y entonces regresaré aquí, contigo…

Presionó sus labios contra los míos y ambos cerramos nuestros ojos. Besé de vuelta a Bowser, posicionando una mano sobre su barbilla, rascándola ligeramente. Nos separamos por un minuto en busca de aíre, pero rápidamente regresamos a besarnos. Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y corrió a buscar la mía. Temblé al tiempo que dejé a la mía deslizarse debajo de la suya antes de que se escondiera de vuelta en sus labios. De nuevo, nos separamos, respirando pesadamente, pero sonriendo.

— ¿Y bien…?

—La respuesta sigue siendo "no," Bowser —lo refuté de nuevo—. No podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Decepcionado, Bowser juró bajo su aliento. — ¿Por qué debes ser un pequeño bueno de…? Bien, pero deberíamos trabajar en eso más tarde, esta noche. ¿Está bien?

—Claro, definitivamente —intercambiamos sonrisas, pero alcé una ceja—. Te referías a mis sueños, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué creías que me refería? —sonrió juguetonamente y movió su brazo cerca de mi pierna.

—Nada en particular, sólo checaba —alejé su brazo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Vete yendo, Bowser. Ya estás lo suficientemente despierto para trabajar, así que será mejor que vayas a eso.

—Sí, cariño —burlescamente dijo, y se forzó a levantarse de la cama. Entonces, con una sonrisa que escondía algo, preguntó—. ¿O debería llamarte, "mi fuego"?

—Te di eso confiando en ti.

—Y lo amé.

—Entonces no te burles.

—Pero no lo hago, sólo uso el título que me diste —Bowser molestó.

—Ve, o te pulverizaré.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga fácil para ti? —caminó hacia la puerta y movió sus caderas y cola por todos lados—. Es tu objetivo favorito, ¿recuerdas? —le lancé una almohada y se rio—. Entonces, te veré más tarde.

—Adiós, Bowser.

—A menos que quieras que salte de vuelta a esa cama y podríamos…

— _Adiós,_ Bowser.

De nuevo, rio y abrió la puerta. Lentamente, Bowser salió y se viró para verme nuevamente. No podía quitarse la sonrisa atascada en su rostro, causando que yo le sonriese de vuelta.

—Mario… _en verdad_ que no quiero irme.

—No me estoy yendo a ningún lado esta vez.

—Genial, pero esta vez no quiero dejarte.

Nos sentamos quitamente por un minuto. Aun así, negué con la cabeza. —Tienes cosas que cuidar, y yo no quiero distraerte.

—Muy tarde.

—Bowser…

—De acuerdo, ya me voy —se alejó de la puerta y la cerró, dejándome para prepararme.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Aunque le dije a Mario que me iría, mis piernas se quedaron clavadas por un poco fuera de mi habitación por otros tres minutos. Después de eso, me forcé a ir a la habitación de mi hijo y tocar.

— ¿Junior? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás despierto?

Lentamente, abrí la puerta y me dejé envolver por las paredes de verde pálido de la habitación, parándome donde había menos juguetes esparcidos. Junior saltó de su cama y me dio un abrazo.

— ¡Días, papá!

—Buenos días, hijo —me reí.

Se separó del abrazo y se me quedó viendo, sonriendo, pero… inusualmente quieto, o dubitante.

— ¿Algo que esté en tu mente, Junior?

—Es sólo que… estás en verdad muy feliz de nuevo, papá —mi niño observó—. No has estado así desde hace ya tiempo.

— ¿En verdad? —me hice el desentendido—. No ha sucedido tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?

Calmadamente, Junior asintió.

—Oh. Bueno, eh…

— ¿Acaso Mario comenzó a hablarte de nuevo? —sonaba realmente intrigado por eso.

—Em, sí, sí lo hizo.

— ¡Ja, lo sabía! —Junior dejó salir una ligera risa—. Te escuché reír mucho cuando me levanté y supe que estabas de nuevo con él.

—Ah… b-buen trabajo, Junior —aunque se lo comenté, hice una mueca, esperando que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que escuchara todo.

Junior notó mi expresión contorsionada y ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Estás bien, papá?

—S-Sí, estoy bien, Hijo —reí nerviosamente y moví mis piernas incómodamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

 _En realidad no, pero no sé por qué_ , pensé mientras dejaba que entrara aíre. —Junior, eh… ¿q-qué piensas de Mario? Ahora que él está… am…

— ¿Saliendo contigo de nuevo?

—…S-Seguro, claro.

—Bueno… —se paró por un minuto y lo pensó—. Cuando ustedes no están peleando, te hace feliz, así que eso está bien.

—Claro, claro pero… —rodé una garra por mi cabello, dudando en cómo preguntarle—. Junior, ¿qué piensas de él, sin envolver el cómo me hace sentir?

—Oh. Am… supongo que necesitaríamos juntarnos más —de nuevo, Junior se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero se encogió de hombros esta vez—. En verdad, si no está haciendo a ninguno de nosotros enojados, creo que está bien.

—Bien. Eh… entonces, ¿qué piensas de que Mario se quede?

— ¿Aquí, con nosotros?

—Síp.

—Supongo que me puedo acostumbrar a que Mario esté por aquí —sonrió y asintió, decidido sobre su opinión—. Entonces, ¿le comienzo a decir papá también? ¿O espero a que ustedes dos se casen?

— ¡Junior! —jadeé. Mi rostro se encendió y sólo pude imaginarme a mis cachetes brillando de rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

—N-Nada malo, es sólo que… bueno… n-no creo que sea… puedes esperar a llamarle "papá."

—Está bien, así que hasta que ustedes dos se casen.

Algo pesado subió a mi garganta y me forcé a bajarlo. Intentando transformarlo en una broma, forcé lo que creí que era una risa y, — ¿Qué, acaso me estás casando?

—Bueno, ¿es que no lo amas, papá? —era una pregunta inocente del mundo, aun cuando hacía a mi corazón latir más fuerte de cuando estaba con Mario antes.

—Yo… sí, pero… —mis manos temblaron, inclusive aunque las hice puños.

—Bueno, si lo amas, te tienes que casar con él, ¿verdad?

—N-No, no de inmediato —estoy muy seguro de que al menos una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba por la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—Pero un día, ¿verdad? —seguía sonriéndome, mientras intentaba desesperadamente controlar mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Um… bueno… yo… supongo… p-pero no va a… ser un día pronto.

— ¿Te refieres a no hasta el próximo año?

—Ah… eh, tal vez más.

—… ¿Dos años?

Sonrojado, le palmeé la cabeza. —Junior, hablaremos más de esto luego, ¿de acuerdo? — _no, no lo haremos._

—Okey, ¡te veo al rato, papá!

Nos abrazamos antes de que me salí apresuradamente de su cuarto y me fui tropezando por el corredor, ni siquiera parando para saludar a Mario, quien acababa de salir de mi habitación.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Mi boca se abrió mientras gentilmente cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y observaba a Bowser escabullirse por el corredor, desapareciendo en la escalinata. Parpadeando, me regresé para ver a Junior salir de su habitación.

—Hey, Junior.

— ¡Hola papá Mario!

—… ¿papá?

—Ah… perdón, eso es… sólo olvídalo —Junior rio por lo bajo—. Entonces… ¿cuáles serán los siguientes eventos deportivos que vas a ofrecer? ¿Ya has comenzando a planearlos? Son realmente divertidos.

—Oh, no he pensado realmente en ellos por un tiempo —admití—. ¿Cuál de ellos es tu favorito?

—Em… ¡me gustan todos, en realidad! —Junior sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño—. Oh, perdón por todos los problemas que te he dado, desde aquella vez en Isla Delfino.

—Nah, está bien. Sólo estabas siguiendo los planes de tu papá. A lo cual… eres realmente bueno haciendo, ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello.

— ¡Gracias! —saltó con alegría—. Me gusta hacerlo orgulloso, pero me gusta más feliz. ¡Eres realmente bueno en eso!

—Ah… supongo —reí por lo bajo mientras mi rostro se encendía, producto de un sonrojo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, de todas formas?

—Probablemente voy a practicar peleas con mi Helikoopa Junior —decidió—. Y entonces sin él. Quiero soltar fuego como mi papá lo hace algún día.

—Llegarás ahí, estoy seguro.

—Eso espero. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Y con eso, Junior bajó por el corredor, animadamente riendo, a la escalinata también. Con ambos de los Koopas reales fuera y haciendo lo suyo, decidí bajar también la escalinata.

Mientras bajé las escaleras, sin embargo, fueron probadas como ser menos de una idea ideal. En el corredor había dos Magikoopas, un Shy Guy, un Lakitu y tres Goombas. Tan rápido como el grupo me vio, fueron a correr detrás de mí.

Rápidamente, corrí a la derecha y observé dentro de las puertas para ver si había alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

— ¡Sólo quédate quieto, Mario! —el Shy Guy gritó mientras un hechizo de figuras se perdía en la habitación, fallando en golpearme.

— ¡Vamos, golpéenlo! —soltó un Goomba mientras viré la vista para esquivar al huevo que el Lakitu me lanzó.

Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de las habitaciones o estaban vacías, o los soldados no prestaban atención. Excepto por un Boo rosa… o rojo, que rio cuando pasé por ahí.

Eventualmente, llegué a un punto muerto, y observé arriba. El techo estaba muy alto y no tenía oportunidad de saltar paredes para el techo. Volteándome, observé al grupo rompe reglas que corrían a acorralarme. Los Magikoopas alzaron sus varitas.

—Juego terminado, Mario —se rio un de los Goombas, y los otros dos rieron por lo bajo.

Repentinamente, una brillante, bola de fuego azul fue lanzada y se hizo pedazos encima de mí. Ninguna de sus ascuas cayó sobre mí, más bien frente de mí. Tan pronto como golpearon el suelo, pilares más grandes de fuego azul salieron del suelo. Un sonido bufante salió de del otro lado de los pilares, el cual murió lentamente, aun ardiendo precavidamente en el suelo.

Cuando observé a los dos Magikoopas, ellos tenían rostros aterrorizados, y el grupo entero se viró. Abruptamente los Goombas fueron noqueados mientras los otros cuatro desertores observaban. Roy se tronó los dedos y caminó al frente, con Ludwig y su varita alzada.

—Fascinante —La única palabra de Ludwig causó en cada uno de los rebeldes escalofríos, temblando en sus lugares—. A pesar de advertir qué tan arriesgados fueron los Juegos de Bowser, ustedes ingenuos aún parecieron pensar que amotinarse era una idea fantástica, al punto de que asesinarían a Mario cuando no tuviese a un escolta.

—A-Amo Ludwig —rogó el Lakitu—, p-por favor señor…

—Excúsate —Roy golpeó su puño contra el suelo, provocando, un ligero temblor haciendo a varias de las tropas caer—. Mi hermano no ha terminado de hablar contigo.

—Te lo agradezco, Roy —Ludwig aclaró su garganta—. Ustedes cuatro están vistos para ser llevados a los calabozos por ustedes mismos. Y desde que hemos tenido a otros pasando por el mismo intento, difícilmente dudo que Bowser esté viendo en darles la misma oportunidad. Si les deja vivir en los calabozos, considérense amilagrados.

— ¡¿Cómo supo de nosotros?! —soltó un Magikoopa—. ¡Ni siquiera Kamek sospechaba de nosotros!

— ¿Conjura no sólo hacia Bowser, pero también Kamek? —Ludwig rio—. Lo único que logran es atarse una soga al cuello.

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabían?! —soltó otro Magikoopa.

Una lejana, entusiasta risa fue escuchada. De la pared a mi lado, el Boo Rojo apareció y rio.

— ¡Ejee jee jee! Culpable, el cual soy yo, ¡Ruby! ¡Ojojojo! —el Boo rio y molestamente flotó alrededor de los desertores—. Debieron haber planeado su ruta más cuidadosamente. Tan pronto como observé a Mario, fui a buscarle ayuda de inmediato.

Furibundo, el Shy Guy saltó para golpear al Boo, el cual se alzó en el aíre fuera de su alcance y rio de nuevo.

—Un intento en mi vida no los acorralaría tanto como uno contra Mario o en la familia real, ¡pero ciertamente no ayudará a vuestro caso!

—Está en lo cierto —concordó Ludwig—. Pero, por favor, continúen siendo disruptivos. No es como que estén ya lo suficientemente caídos.

Visiblemente enojado, pero con nada más por hacer, el grupo se reprimió mientras Ludwig provocaba un hechizo de unión a ellos.

—Gracias —le susurré a Ludwig, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No creas que hago esto porque me agradas. Es sólo la medida de castigo que mi Rey ha declarado en cualquier desertor —observó a su hermano—. Roy, quédate cerca de Mario por un rato, o llévalo con los otros Koopalings. Yo llevaré a estos idiotas al calabozo.

Haciendo más apretado el hechizo de unión, Ludwig provocó que quemara a los siete ligeramente al tiempo que los forzaba a caminar de vuelta al corredor. Me regresé a ver a Roy, quien se encogió de hombros.

—La gente se confunde y llegan a creer que soy el más sádico —dejó salir una ligera risa—. Digo, no están del todo mal, pero Ludwig puede llegar a dar miedo cuando quiere.

—Eso noté. Aun así, gracias a ti también.

—No hay problema.

—Y a ti también —me regresé al Boo, quien rio mientras flotaba libremente.

— ¡Fue un placer, ejee jee! Siempre es placentero hacer a otros miserables, ¡especialmente si se lo tienen merecido!

Desapareció detrás de la pared entre carcajadas. Parpadeé y me regresé a Roy quien sacudió la cabeza.

—Los Boos dan miedo.

—Dímelo a mí —concordé—. Uno me atrapó en una pintura… dos veces.

—Oh… claro, eso… Rey Boo.

—Síp —me pausé y alcé una ceja—. ¿Te lo has encontrado?

—Ah… nope, no yo.

Roy se encogió de hombros y me hizo señas para seguirle. Vacilé a su respuesta, pero le seguí de todas formas.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Con un suspiro pesado, me moví en mi trono mientras varios de mis soldados debatían sus planes de estrategia a mí.

—Señor, todo lo que estoy pidiendo es que reforcemos nuestras tropas por aquí —un Hermano Boomerang sacudió su cabeza—. Las Montañas y el Horizonte necesitarán sus defensas fortificadas si queremos mantener las fortalezas ahí.

—Estás bien en eso, pero aún necesitamos apoyo antes de eso —dijo un Goomba—. Las fuerzas de Peach estarán detrás de nosotros en la Selva.

—Si seguimos llevando demasiadas tropas a aquellas áreas —argumentó un Koopatrol—, debilitaremos las defensas de nuestros hogares. No necesitamos que el Reino de los Hongos sea capaz de atacarnos aquí.

—Aún hay una oportunidad de utilizar a Mario estratégicamente —alcé mi cabeza de mi mano al tiempo que el Blue Guy… o el Shy Guy azul intervino—. Oh, no como una especie de cebo, Su Majestad. Aquello viene originalmente con Peach y esos nunca funcionaron de igual forma. Lo que deberíamos buscar hacer sería utilizar lo que Mario sabe para las amenazas que vienen contra nosotros, crear contramedidas…

—No, nada de contramedidas —interrumpí—. No le pediré a Mario que nos ayude a pensar en formas de dañas a sus amigos.

—…Señor, ¿se da cuenta de que aún siguen teniendo la intención de brutalizarnos, inclusive si Mario ya no lo hace? —asentí al Koopatrol, el cual alzó sus manos frente a mi respuesta—. ¡Entonces necesitamos actuar!

—En realidad, no estaba esperando utilizar violencia en mis tácticas —explicó Blue Guy—. Lo que necesitamos es encontrar formas de desarmar a los amigos de Mario con las ofensas que tengan preparadas contra nuestras defensas. Una vez que sean incapaces de derrotarnos, podemos intentar tranquilizarlos para unas negociaciones más pacíficas.

— ¡¿Paz?! —soltó el Goomba—. ¡Esta es la Princesa Peach! Ella es tan viciosa como todos los otros gobernantes han sido. Lo que necesitamos es pararla.

—Has malentendido —Blue Guy sacudió la cabeza—. Tenemos a Mario con nosotros, y aún tenemos ese controlador contra Peach. No es el cómo la utilizamos contra él, pero cómo él ayuda a todos nosotros a cooperar los unos con los otros…

—No, no cooperación —el Goomba retó de nuevo—. Sólo verán cómo revertir la tabla en cualesquiera contrato que hagamos con ellos y lo harán contra nosotros.

—Para ser franco, estoy de acuerdo —mi cabeza saltó de vuelta a mi mano al tiempo que el Koopatrol se unía—. Señor, comprendemos que no quiere a Mario más envuelto en el asunto, pero…

—Pero nada —dije—. No lo usaremos.

— ¡Esa clase de sentimentalismo hará que nos asesinen a todos! —el Goomba gritó y me paré de mi trono, quizás sabiendo mi reacción justo mientras él decía las palabras.

— ¿Te atreverías a cuestionar mis órdenes? —le rugí.

— ¡Absolutamente no, no! Señor, por favor…

—Fuera de alguien aquí, tú…

Las puertas de mi salón del trono se abrieron al tiempo que la Snifit entunicada de amarillo se apuró, con Bum Bum y Pum Pum tras ella.

—Oh, ¡perdónenos, señor! —Jasmine hizo una reverencia—. No pretendíamos interrumpir.

— ¿Cuál es el problema en si lo hicimos? —preguntó Bum Bum—. Él nos quiere.

— ¿Y qué es lo que querría de ustedes?

— ¿No es esto una junta sobre guerra, o algo por el estilo? —cuestionó Pum Pum—. Va a querernos como fuerzas adicionales para pelear contra Peach y asociados, ¿cierto? —asentí—. Entonces eso es justo lo que haremos. Después de todo, estábamos tan encantados de escuchar acerca de su nueva relación con Mario, ¿no lo estábamos Bum Bum?

— ¿Lo estábamos? —Pum Pum le golpeó en el brazo—. Auch. Oh, sí, ¡definitivamente!

—Si están buscando algún tipo de recompensa sobre esto, necesitarán algo más que aletargar a la Princesa Peach —me rasqué la barbilla.

—Bueno, sí, podemos hacerlos perder la cabeza por un rato —aseguró Bum Bum.

—De acuerdo, entonces diferiré más tarde discusiones tácticas con ustedes dos —el Goomba y el Koopatrol reverenciaron y salieron con Bum Bum y Pum Pum.

Blue Guy estaba siguiéndoles, pero fue parado por Jasmine.

— ¡Hola! —le saludó alegremente.

—Yo… eh… h-hola —una sonrisa se deslizó en mi rostro al tiempo que el Shy Guy hacía una seña—. Em…

— ¡Oye, Blue! —solté—. ¡A flirtear menos y hay que irnos! Van a necesitarte para las discusiones que siguen.

— ¡C-Claro, sí, señor! —tímidamente se apuró a salirse del salón del trono mientras Jasmine le observaba irse.

— ¿Sí?

—Oh, ¡cierto! El Amo Kamek estaba buscándole también, Lord Bowser.

—Genial, gracias —la observé tocar su máscara al tiempo que observaba la ventana más cercana.

—Jasmine.

— ¿S-Sí?

—Eres muy calmada. Ve a ayudar a Blue y a los otros.

— ¡Ciertamente, señor!

Se apuró a salirse de la habitación, se regresó a reverenciarme, y salió de nuevo. Reí por lo bajo y caminé también fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Roy me encaminó a otro corredor, regañando a un Spike y a un Paratroopa que me fulminaron al tiempo que pasaban, y llegamos a una puerta tachonada de café. Se paró y se regresó a verme. No le había dicho cómo habíamos regresado, pero tenía curiosidad sobre nosotros saliendo de nuevo, así que le dije una versión resumida de los eventos de ayer y de esta mañana.

—Entonces, ¿se iba a tomar todo el día libre sólo para ti?

—Síp.

—Y… le dijiste que no. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es un rey. No puede pasarse todo el día encima de mí.

—No, entiendo eso, pero ustedes dos no han estado tanto tiempo juntos. No deberían, no sé, ¿pasar un par de días juntos? Han pasado años peleándose.

—Eso es cierto. No… no lo sé. No quiero que pase todo el tiempo sobre mí.

—Wow. Estás realmente _muy_ tarde para evitar eso —Roy rio—. Todo el castillo cree que se volvió loco por ti.

— ¿En realidad lo hacen?

—Seh, aunque yo creo que es genial que esté realmente colado por ti.

—Gracias —raramente, hablar con Roy ha sido más fluido de lo que había anticipado.

—Claro. De todas formas, tengo otros trabajos en los que concentrarme con Larry y Morton fuera del laboratorio aquí. Iggy está trabajando en tecnología, o lo que sea. Lemmy podría estar ayudándole. Y Wendy debería estar ahí por un rato. Deberías estar bien.

Frunciendo el ceño, asentí. —Esto se siente como un gravamen hacia ustedes chicos.

—Nah, sólo necesitas que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco. Entonces nosotros… ah…

—… ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez iré a visitar a Bowser un rato, cuando los otros vengan por mí.

Frente a eso, Roy sonrió. — ¡Lo entiendes!

—Genial —me pausé un minuto mientras él se fue a abrir la puerta—. Oye Roy, tú disfrutas hacer feliz a Bowser también, ¿no es así?

Su mano se congeló casi llegando a la perilla. —Ah… algo así, sí. Sólo… que no estoy seguro de los otros, honestamente.

— ¿Sólo tú?

—Em… sí, o al menos hasta donde sé. Así que, ah, no…

—Se queda entre nosotros.

—Genial. Gracias.

Roy abrió la puerta y entramos. La habitación tenía piedras luminosas decorando las paredes, con bulbos luminosos y lámparas iluminando la habitación en vez de antorchas. Un par de enormes, blancos escritorios estaban puestos como estaciones de trabajo, en los cuales Koopas y Monty Moles trabajaban. Un buen número de ellos alzaron la vista para verme, y lentamente dejaron de trabajar. Larry y Morton se acercaron hacia Roy.

— ¿Listos para irnos? —Roy preguntó.

Morton asintió. —Seguro, ya quiero arreglar los Helikoopas.

Larry se me quedó viendo e intenté sonreír. Me sonrió un poco, rascando a la marca azul en el lado de su cabeza.

—Esto sigue siendo raro —confesó Larry a los otros.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Roy.

—Ah, él —Larry respondió sin expresión y me apuntó.

—Tranquilízate, hermanito, Mario es buena onda —Roy le aseguró a su hermano.

—Aun así, no estoy muy seguro —se giró hacia su otro hermano—. Morton, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Sigue siendo muy nuevo para mí también —admitió Morton—. Pero, no me importa demasiado.

Para aquello, Roy asintió mientras que Larry se encogió de hombros. Después de eso, los tres caminaron fuera de la habitación, dejándome solo para buscar a los otros tres Koopalings. Caminé hacia la primera mesa, donde un Koopa me observó sospechoso, y cubría su proyecto actual.

Decidiéndome por un calmado, sociable acercamiento, me paré a su lado. —Entonces… ¿qué clase de arma están construyendo?

—No todo el tiempo construimos armas —soltó el Koopa.

—Claro, perdón. Em… ¿en qué estás trabajando?

—Nada por ahora.

Abrí mi boca y fui a apuntar a su torre cubierta de suplementos, pero juntó todo rápidamente y se alejó de mí.

Moviéndome hacia la siguiente mesa, caminé cerca de un Monty Mole, el cual estaba martilleando como de uña en un bloque… con una llave inglesa.

— ¿Sustituyes a un Rocky Wrench? —pregunté.

— ¿Te gustaría saber?

—Bueno… por eso pregunté.

—Bien por ti —rápidamente, también juntó sus suplementos y se fue.

Apenas viendo al resto de las tropas alrededor, tenía el sentimiento de que ninguna de ellas me querría cerca. Notando por fin donde los otros tres Koopalings estaban, me fui directamente a ellos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar terminándolo, Iggy? —cuestionó Wendy.

—Se terminará cuando se termine, Wendy —Iggy gruñó—. No puedes apresurar las cosas buenas.

—Sí, sí puedes.

Iggy utilizó un destornillador en lo que parecía ser un Chain Chomp mecánico. Lemmy observaba mientras que Wendy leía un libro. Tomé un asiento y me senté a su lado, mientras que los otros Koopalings se pausaban de hacer sus actividades para estudiarme.

—Eh… ¿hola?

— ¡Hola Mario! —Lemmy rio por lo bajo—. Esto es nuevo.

—Supongo que de eso se ha tratado el día para todos con los que he hablado.

Wendy le puso un separador a su libro y lo cerró rápidamente. —De acuerdo entonces —me observó. Entonces, lentamente trabajando su voz autoritaria, comandó—. Yo. Quiero. ¡Detalles! —alcé una ceja frente a qué tan emocionada y contenta sonaba la última palabra y que de repente se iba a mi lado, prácticamente reapareciendo a mi otro lado.

—En… ¿qué, exactamente? —inquirí.

— _¡Todo!_ —Uh-oh—. Quiero saber la historia de tu perspectiva. ¿En qué punto te enamoraste de Bowser?

—Un poco más, eh, ¿antes? Sólo seguía viniendo aquí, o él seguía metiéndose en los eventos deportivos y otras aventuras, así que entre más lo veía, más interesado me volvía.

Ella asintió. —Sí, Bowser tuvo una respuesta similar. Eso es… ¡tan _lindo_! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡lo que sigue!

—Vamos, Wendy —gruñó Iggy—. ¿Lo vas a hacer que reitere la historia que Bowser nos contó antes?

—Por supuesto —alzó su libro para que lo viéramos, titulado _Simplemente Amantes Trágicos_ —. Lo que le sucede a la pareja principal es muchísimo menos interesante que lo que le sucede a nuestro rey y a Mario, y necesito saber cada pequeño trocito de su hermosísima relación.

—Todo el mundo saber acerca de la relación, Wendy —Iggy se quitó los lentes y con una mano se frotó el ojo.

— ¡Desde la perspectiva de Bowser! —Wendy argumentó—. ¡Quiero escuchar la de Mario!

—Es lo mismo.

— ¡Con probables diferencias adorables!

—Claro —dijo Iggy sin expresión—. En vez de Bowser lamentándose el que Mario escapara, tenemos a Mario lamentándose por haber escapado.

—… ¡esa es una gran diferencia!

—A mí no me importa volver a contarla —ofrecí.

— ¡¿Ven?!

—Bueno, a mí me importa volver a escuchar una historia que ya escuché —Iggy se volvió a poner los lentes.

—Agh, eres un aguafiestas —Wendy presionó su cabeza contra el escritorio mientras que Lemmy le masajeaba en la espalda.

—Están juntos de nuevo, al menos —ofreció el más pequeño de los Koopalings.

— ¡Ooh, cierto! —Wendy se volvió a levantar, enviando a Lemmy al suelo en el proceso—. ¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso?! ¿Acaso Bowser te cantó una serenada, con todo tipo de palabras de amor y regalos bobos?

—Em… sí, ¿de hecho? —admití, sorprendido de su asertividad.

Dio un gritito. —¡Eso es súper lindo! Vale, vale, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo volver a sus brazos?

—Wendy, intento trabajar —se quejó Iggy.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tener al menos esto?! —Wendy soltó—. ¡¿Qué, no puedes molestarte en escuchar la más hermosa historia de amor?!

— ¡No! ¡No puedo! —soltó Iggy al tiempo que colisionaba al destornillador contra la mesa—. ¡Me distrae!

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Porque _es_ linda o quiero darle mi total y completa atención!

—…Oh.

Wendy parpadeó al tiempo que Iggy siguió enfrascado en el Chomp mecánico, el cual se le quedó viendo y comenzó a ladrarle, pero hizo corto-circuito segundos después. Frustrado, Iggy estrelló su cabeza contra el escritorio, mientras que yo me volví completamente fascinado con los aparadores llenos de inventos, Mecakoopas, y aparatos más grandes, incluyendo perforadores y almádenas.

—… ¿Sabes qué podría ayudar, Iggy?

—No ahora, Wendy.

—Él está justo aquí —cantó.

— _No ahora_ , Wendy.

Lemmy se levantó y me observó. —Entonces… ¿qué pensaste de los Juegos de Bowser?

—Fueron un tanto peligrosos —negué con la cabeza—. En verdad, estaba preocupado de que uno de los prisioneros fuera a morir.

—Oh, nah, no eran tan… em… —Lemmy observó alrededor y se quedó viendo a las otras tropas en el laboratorio, las cuales estaban o enfocadas en su trabajo u observándome, no escuchándolo. Rápidamente, Lemmy terminó—… sí, fue grandioso que todos ellos lo lograran. Afortunado también.

Sacó una pequeña pelota botona de color amarillo y la estuvo botando alrededor, dejándome perplejo por sus respuestas. Para quitarme la imagen de la cabeza, regresé mi atención hacia Wendy e Iggy, con la primera picándole al último en el brazo.

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?! —soltó Iggy—. ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

—Iggy, tú siempre estás loco.

—Shh. Ese es el secreto.

Un Koopa caminó cerca de un gabinete y lo abrió. Un mini Mecachomp le ladró y salió, tacleando al sorprendido, Koopa gritón. Iggy se rio mientras que el resto de nosotros nos quedábamos viendo del Koopa a Iggy. Wendy negó con la cabeza.

—… ¿En serio lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué? ¡Adoro las bromas!

—Eso no fue bromear. Eso fue aterrorizar.

—Sinónimos.

Escondiendo mi propia risa, negué con la cabeza y me dediqué a observar la habitación, pero la luz sobre el escritorio se hizo más evidente.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas apagar eso? —pregunté y apunté a la lámpara.

—Seguro, ya está —Lemmy se fue y la apagó.

En vez de mejorar mi vista, las otras luces en la habitación se hicieron más brillantes.

— ¿Mejor?

—Am… no. Todo se hizo más brillante ahora.

— ¿Espera, qué? —Iggy paró de trabajar y observó alrededor—. No creo que nadie le haya aumentado el brillo a sus lámparas.

— ¿Estás bien, Mario? —Wendy hizo su cabeza hacia un lado al tiempo que me veía.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, con un Buzzy Beetle de caparazón gris y una Blooper de color verde menta entrando. Notándome, se acercaron a nosotros.

—Disculpen —flotó más abajo y pareció reverenciar con sus tentáculos—. El Amo Mario es requerido, el gran Lord Bowser ha preguntado por él —por fuera de mi ojo, pude notar a los Koopalings rodar sus ojos.

—Más como querido, Señorita Olivia —corrigió el Buzzy Beetle.

—Ah, qué inequívoco punto, Sir Glaucus. De cualquier forma, nos gustaría que viniera con nosotros, Mario.

—Seguro. Los veré al rato.

Cada uno de los tres Koopalings me despidió con la mano al tiempo que seguía a los dos sirvientes fuera de los laboratorios y de vuelta a los corredores. Curiosamente, a pesar de que las luces se hicieron menos encandilantes, todo seguía pareciendo brillante.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Kamek terminó de darle a otro Magikoopa instrucciones y lo envió de vuelta al jardín, en donde otros practicaban entre sí mismos. Varias figuras y hechizos volaban por el área, con colores brillantes y polvo mágico iluminando el lugar.

—Perdón —Kamek se disculpó al tiempo que se regresaba conmigo—. Aquél se habría encasillado a sí mismo en una piedra con la forma en la que conjuraba. Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos?

—Sólo… no lo sé —suspiré—. Junior había comenzado esta mañana sobre nosotros casándonos y realmente no puedo enfocarme en eso. ¡Hasta comenzó a intentar llamarle a Mario papá también!

—Te… das cuenta de que tu hijo trae un buen punto —Kamek se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla.

—Sí, sí, tendrá dos papás. Si alguien intenta acosarlo por eso, lo partiré en dos tan rápido-…

—En realidad, quería enfocarme mejor en el aspecto del matrimonio. Otros por el castillo también han discutido el asunto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chillé—. ¡¿Por qué eso?!

—Porque por primera vez desde siempre, tendremos a dos reyes que gobiernen.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Durante cuántos años has gobernado tú solo?

—Entonces imagina lo mejor que sería si tuviera a alguien que me ayudara. Eh, sin ofender.

—No me ofendí, puedo comprender a dónde quieres llegar. Sin embargo, ¿estás verdaderamente listo para tener a Mario a tu lado y que tome un rol en el gobierno a tu lado? —Kamek se ajustó los anteojos mientras que yo me quedaba quieto y cruzaba los brazos—. Cierto, no será tu otra mitad, pero ciertamente tiene un rol prominente en… bueno, una gran parte del peso de las decisiones que has tomado.

—Es algo para tomar en cuenta, pero yo… no sé, me las apañaré cuando sea. Mario y yo definitivamente no concordaremos en todo; se preocupa demasiado por gente a la que yo podría sencillamente pisotear —me encogí de hombros al tiempo que Kamek negaba con la cabeza—. Pero… bueno, supongo que puedo ir a través de esos cambios con él. Aprenderemos y creceremos juntos. Esa no puede ser la mejor forma de avanzar, pero no sabemos realmente lo que el mañana nos tiene hasta que se transforma en el hoy.

Por un minuto, el viejo me observó en silencio. —Eso es… muy maduro de tu parte.

—Escucha, anciano, sucede que tengo un par de gemas de sabiduría, aun cuando tú te agandallas la mayoría de ellas.

—Supongo que deberías —comenzó a reír frenéticamente mientras yo gruñía. Calmándose, continuó—. De todas formas, hay que pensar en eventos presentes. ¿Cuándo piensas proponértele a Mario?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No tengo idea! ¡Acabamos de regresar! —Mis manos pasaron por mi cabello y se detuvieron en mis cuernos.

—Sí, sí, maravilloso —Kamek murmuró, continuando—, pero en serio, necesitamos considerar el futuro cercano.

— ¡¿Quién piensa que ese es el futuro cercano?! ¡No hemos tenido nada más que una sola cita! ¡Mario ni siquiera querría casarse conmigo!

— ¿Se lo has preguntado?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Deberías arriesgarte —musitó. De vuelta a un volumen adecuado, continuó—. Referente al tema, no he tenido la oportunidad de prepararme para una boda real, así que tendrás que perdonarme si tengo que estudiar un poco de eso.

—Tú… ¡has casado a tropas antes!

—Tropas. Bodas pequeñas. Nunca he casado a un rey. Necesitaré aprender qué medidas debería tomar para hacer de este un momento inolvidable en la historia Koopa.

—Pero… ¡no nos casaremos! —protesté.

—Todavía no, seguro. Algún día, sin embargo, ¡siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina!

Kamek sonrió maquiavélicamente. Me giré para ver a Olivia, Glaucus y a Mario acercarse. Con un jadeo, salté mientras se acercaban.

— ¿Está todo bien, señor? —Glaucus preguntó.

—Eh… s-sí, está bien. Él está bien—¡yo estoy bien! —mis mejillas comenzaron a quemar al tiempo que los tres intercambiaban miradas confundidas y Kamek prorrumpía en risas—. Am, Mario, ven conmigo.

Todavía confundido, Mario asintió lentamente. A pesar de Kamek, tomé la mano de Mario y lo llevé adentro conmigo. Nos metimos a una puerta y dentro de una habitación de descanso Troopa. Había un Goomba adentro, pero un gruñido fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar a tiempo récord. Alejé mi mano de la de Mario y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones verde limón. Me ojeó con una ceja alzada, pero lo ignoré y lo puse en mis piernas.

Lanzando mi cabeza para atrás, me quejé. —Creo que me enfermaré.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué sucede?

—La gente está esperando que nos casemos.

— ¿Nos _qué_? —se levantó un poco, pero le palmeé la cabeza y desacomodé su gorra un poco.

—Relájate, nada ha pasado aún —le aseguré. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, y, sugestivamente, añadí—. A menos que estés tan impaciente como todos los demás.

—No, yo… yo estoy bien —suspiró y reí.

—Exacto. Y no estoy listo para eso, tampoco. Pero… no sé, mi hijo estaba preguntando sobre eso, Kamek lo trajo hace rato, escuché que es un tema picante volando junto con los últimos chismes del castillo… y simplemente no estoy pensando en eso justo ahora. Y supongo que tampoco has pensado en eso.

—No realmente, no —se pausó y pensó acerca de eso de nuevo—. Bueno, no lo hacía hasta ahora, de todas formas. Estoy seguro de que no has hecho mucho más que escucharlo.

Pensando de vuelta a cuando Junior nos atrapó, me di cuenta de que había surcado mi mente. —…Eh…

—… ¿En serio habías pensado en casarte? ¿Conmigo? —su voz tenía una mezcla de incredulidad y… ¿era eso esperanza?

—B-Bueno, quizás por un instante… ¡no es importante y ahora no es el tiempo!

Sonrojado, desvié la vista y me enfoqué en el frigorífico negro y los contenedores, mi cara ardiendo. Rio y se alzó un poco para besar mi mejilla. Me dediqué a observarlo y compartimos una sonrisa. Mis brazos se habían deslizado alrededor de su espalda, pero se volvió a sentar en mis piernas.

— ¿Demasiado rápido? —bromeé.

—No… es… demasiado brillante —musitó. Parpadeé y noté que Mario se había vuelto pálido. Su respiración parecía irregular de la misma manera—. ¿Las luces eran… así? Parecen peor desde… desde que salí del laboratorio.

— ¿Mario? —mi sonrisa se cayó rápidamente de mi rostro al tiempo que rápidamente lo ponía en el sofá, su cabeza en mis piernas—. Aguanta un segundo —intenté poner mi mano contra su frente, la cual estaba un poco más caliente de lo usual—. ¿Te enfermaste?

—Tal vez, debería haberlo hecho.

—Maldición, no debí haberte mantenido en aquella habitación oscura por tanto tiempo —musité regañándome por mis malas decisiones.

—Pero… me sentí completamente bien antes —Mario murmuró. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó viéndome—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Tomado por sorpresa, alcé una ceja. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tus ojos son… azules. Y tus escamas… son de un azul profundo.

— ¿Qué? —mi cuerpo seguía siendo el amarillo-naranja que siempre fue.

—Y tu cabello es… dorado ahora.

Parpadeando, tomé rápidamente un mechón de cabello y lo vi. Rojo.

—Mario-…

—Hay… alguien… detrás de ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron y observé detrás de mí, pero sólo me encontré con una piedra negra.

—Em… no hay nadie aquí, Mario.

—Está… justo ahí —jadeó—. ¿Con una oscura bata color… negro…? ¿Ojos brillantes?

—Pero… ¿quién?

Sin decir otra palabra, Mario cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza contra mí. Atemorizado, lo moví un par de veces y grité su nombre.

No respondió.

* * *

…

 _Y de nuevo me da paja traducir las notas de Echo. No es, uh, precisamente flojera, pero como ya tenía el capítulo y debo irme ahora (tengo un evento, verán, súper sociable, whoooo). No que sus notas estén… uh, bastante grandes, vaya. Se la pasa hablando de… uh, Mario intentando adaptarse a la vida en el castillo y… em… bueno, sobre lo del tema del matrimonio y… sus OCs y… bueno, básicamente que se enterarán de todo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Y pues… que conste que desde antes venía lo que le iba a suceder a Mario (pst, capítulo 18 para mayores referencias) en el próximo capítulo. Probablemente lo traiga la próxima semana, y supongo que comenzaré a quejarme, ya que los capítulos de Echo no descenderán de las 8k a partir de aquí. Recen por mis manos(?)_

 _¡Chau!_

— _gemini in tauro, 11 de marzo de 2016—_


	25. Una Pesadilla

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Oh, wow, ¡esta historia realmente alcanzó los 25 capítulos! Es… eso es un logro, ¿no? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, sigue sin terminarse, así que de cualquier forma, rayos.

De cualquier forma, advertencia de spoilers: Los personajes como que mueren en este capítulo. Sí, como que. Tendrá sentido conforme lean, pero si no son adeptos con las situaciones de muerte, les recomendaría que se saltaran… una gran parte de los pdv Mario. No es nada especial, pero en verdad hay sangre en el segundo segmento. De nuevo, nada espectacular, pero me afiguré que debía decírselo a aquellos que fácilmente se desagradan como una advertencia.

Bueno, ahora que tenemos esto resuelto, pueden leer como un monstruo con forma de tortuga se aterroriza por su novio durmiente. Eso es… mejor de lo que suena, en verdad. Em… am… ¡disfruten!

…

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Mario tembló un poco, pero además de eso permaneció callado e inconsciente. Lo posicioné entre mis brazos y me salí corriendo de la sala de descanso.

— ¿Señor? —un Goomba se me quedó viendo—. ¿Qué es…?

— ¡Ve a buscar a Kamek y envíalo a mi habitación inmediatamente! —ladré—. Y si no lo haces, ¡yo mismo te quemaré! —con eso, me fui corriendo a través de los pasadizos y de vuelta a escaleras arriba.

Abrí la puerta pateándola, pensando que podría haberle zafado las bisagras, y entonces me metí a mi propia habitación. Gentilmente, posicioné a Mario en mi cama y lo observé.

— ¿Papá? —me giré para ver a Junior aparecer en el umbral de la puerta—. Papá, ¿qué sucede? Me regresé a buscar mi pincel y entonces escuché las puertas … —se quedó a mi lado—. ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Ni idea! —solté—. En un minuto, todo está bien y sólo me estoy quejando acerca de los asuntos menores que me estresan, en el siguiente se desmaya al ver cosas que no están ahí —pasé mi garra a través de mi cabello—. ¡Estaba bien esta mañana! Lo dejé sólo por una parte del día, lo dejé irse por el castillo, ¡y esto es lo que obtengo!

—Espera, papá-…

—No es como que no haya visto venir algo parecido, ¡¿pero tan rápido?! —mi voz se rompe, y no puedo decir con certeza si es furia o congoja—. Acabábamos de salir de la pelea, ¡y ahora esto! ¡Es como si el universo nunca me quisiera feliz, nunca!

—Eso…papá-…

—Así que ayúdame, hijo, encontraré a esos endemoniados desertores que le hicieron esto a Mario y torcer sus cuellos hasta que-…

— ¡Papá!

—… ¿Qué?

— ¿Había alguien más con ustedes? —parpadeé de vuelta y observé a Junior.

—N…No con nosotros, no. ¡Pero no era necesario que estuvieran! —sacudí mi cabeza alrededor y puse mis garras a los lados de mi rostro—. Junior, necesito golpear algo de lo que no me arrepentiré después.

—Am… usa una almohada —me acerqué y tomé la almohada que no estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Mario, le lancé un puñetazo y la mandé a volar a la pared—… no creo que eso vaya a ayudar.

— ¡Tal vez debería quemarla!

—Papá, eso no va hacer a Mario sentirse mejor, y no va a ayudarte.

De nuevo, me giré a Junior, quien me palmeó la pierna. Lentamente, tomé un gran suspiro, exhalé, y asentí. Calmadamente, me giré hacia Mario de nuevo, y mis hombros se cayeron.

— ¿Fuiste por Kamek?

—Mandé un Goomba por él.

—Ok, iré a por los Koopalings.

Junior se apuró al tiempo que asentía silenciosamente, y continuaba viendo sin sentido a Mario.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Mis ojos se abrieron frente al gran y oscuro cielo encima de mí. Lentamente, comencé a levantarme, pero me paré al ver al gran, suelo púrpura a mí alrededor.

¿Star Hill? ¿De nuevo?

—Mario, estás despierto —Bowser caminó hacia mí desde un par de metros y me ayudó a levantarme. Me sobó la espalda, pero no podía sentir nada.

—Ya no estoy seguro de eso —no bromeaba.

—Relájate, lo estás —me regresé a ver a Luigi. ¿Cuándo él…?

—Bien, ¿estamos listos? —¿Peach?

— ¡No seas tan impaciente, Peach! —¿Daisy?

Ambas princesas caminaron hacia nosotros. Ninguno comenzó a atacar a Bowser y él parecía completamente cómodo, no sólo alrededor de ellos, sino también conmigo. Confundido, quería preguntarles si sabían algo, pero nada vino.

—De acuerdo, el camino debería llevarnos al templo —Luigi explicó y comenzó a alejarse—. Mario y yo los mantendremos a salvo —¿qué? Bowser no debería necesitar nuestra protección. Y Peach y Daisy deberían-…

—Bah, no lo necesitaré —Bowser musitó.

— ¿Ah no? —Luigi sonrió—. Creí que se lo habías prometido a Mario —¿a mí?

Bowser y yo nos miramos, con él sonriéndome nervioso. —B-Bueno, yo… eh, de acuerdo.

Tomó mi mano y seguimos a Luigi durante el camino, pasamos una gran piedra con forma de estrella. Sólo dos picos de ella estaban fuera del suelo, con otras dos más semi y la última completamente hundida. Me quedé viéndola y noté que el lado derecho estaba un poco astillado.

— ¡Muévete, Mario! —sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo que Bowser me jalaba un poco juguetonamente.

Mientras continuábamos caminando, observé cómo un ave flameante pasaba sobre nosotros, y después se alejaba.

— ¿Esa ave, de nuevo…?

— ¿Mario? ¿Qué sucede? —me giré a ver a Bowser, quien me observaba, pero intrigado.

— ¿No le viste?

—No, ¿qué era?

—Er… —me giré e intenté encontrar al ave de nuevo, pero todo lo que vi fue el cielo despejado—… ol…vídalo.

El rey rio. —Tal vez te despertaste demasiado pronto.

— ¿Acaso fui el único que lo vio? —me giré a ver a las princesas, pero ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Luigi se encogió de hombros. —No te preocupes por eso. Vámonos.

Continuamos subiendo al tiempo que el camino comenzaba a estrecharse, con otra montaña apareciendo frente detrás de nosotros. Frente de nosotros, una enorme cascada.

—Muy romántico, ¿huh? —Bowser me dijo, y entonces me acercó a él con un guiño.

—Vale, besos y sesiones después, chicos —Peach movió su mano para pararnos.

— ¿Celosa? —Bowser molestó, y nos movimos detrás de Luigi.

—Daisy, ¿podrías pasarme la bolsa? —Luigi le preguntó al tiempo que caminábamos cerca de la cascada.

—Seguro, ¡espera un segundo! —Daisy corrió a su lado y le dio la Bolsa de Ítems—. Sería lindo si tuviéramos unos Power-ups ahí.

—Eso dices tú —Luigi rio y sacó una petaca.

—No vas a llenar eso, ¿o sí? —pregunté, ojeando nerviosamente a la cascada al tiempo que Bowser y yo pasábamos a su lado.

— ¿Qué? No, ya está lleno.

Luigi se la acercó para tomar un poco, pero escupió el agua al tiempo que Daisy gritaba. Bowser y yo nos giramos y vimos a los otros, con Peach cayendo de las montañas. Sus manos se agarraron del borde.

— ¡Peach!

Rápidamente, me bajé a atraparla, pero el sonido de la roca separándose fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Gritó hasta que cayó por el aíre, hacia el oscuro abismo debajo de ella.

— **¡PEACH!**

Agua salpicó en mis ojos y lloré al tiempo que Bowser me volvía a levantar. Todo se desvaneció de mi alrededor, hasta que lo único que podía escuchar eran las aguas a nuestro lado. Entonces nada.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Ligeramente, Mario tembló mientras dormía e hizo muecas un par de veces. Cubrí sus piernas con la sábana, pero no sabía si estaba muy caliente o demasiado frío.

— ¿Mario? —toqué su cabeza, la cual quemaba así que le quité la sábana. Tembló y suspiré, volviéndola a poner en sus piernas—. Incluso mientras duermes, no puedes decidirte.

Estudiándolo, continuó teniendo ligeros movimientos, pero entonces paró. Su respiración estaba un poco tensa, pero pareció relajarse. Intenté despertarlo, pero no abría los ojos.

— ¡Oye! —grité cerca de su rostro. Nada. Con un gruñido, me senté en el suelo a su lado. —¿Puedo sobornarte con un beso? —no respuesta. Aun así, me reí—. Eso pensé.

Todo lo que quería, era que Mario reconociera que al menos había alguien con él, incluso si no sabía quién era. Gentilmente, acaricié su estómago con una mano, y con mi otra mano encasillé la suya.

— ¿Ves? Debí de haber estado todo el día contigo —me reí de nuevo—. Porque terminamos en la habitación de nuevo de todas formas —si tan sólo pudiera reírse conmigo.

Otro minuto pasó antes de que escuchara la puerta de la escalinata abrirse. Observé la puerta al tiempo que Kamek llegaba, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Wow, ¿en verdad corriste?

—No podía… encontrar escoba —tomó un hondo suspiro, y luego se erigió, caminando hacia Mario—. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Un poco después de que lo metí al castillo, después de que mis tropas lo trajeran con nosotros.

Kamek lo estudió con cuidado, intentando discernir sus síntomas como problemas normales. —Ciertamente no es algo normal, algo como una gripe o cansancio. Si es un hechizo, debería ser capaz de deshacerme de él.

Deslizó su varita y la movió alrededor de él, mientras brillaba con una nube colorida alrededor de Mario. Observé a Kamek mover su mano en gestos extraños al tiempo que agitaba la varita. Observando a Mario, no podía notar cambios aparentes.

— ¿Y bien?

—Si este es un hechizo, es uno muy poderoso —negó con la cabeza—. No puedo detectar lo que es o cómo removerlo.

—Eres el gran hechicero —argumenté—. Si tú no puedes, ¿entonces quién?

—Probablemente nadie —irritado, golpeé la parte trasera de su cabeza—. ¡Perdón! No pretendía… —sacudió su cabeza y deshizo el agarre tenso en su varita.

— ¿Al menos tienes la certeza de que está relacionado con la magia?

—Para ser honesto, no, no estoy seguro —Kamek murmuró—. Es… no parece ser de los hechizos a los que estoy acostumbrado.

—Aquellos malditos rebeldes debieron haberle conjurado algo —gruñí.

—Tal vez —su tono no sonó muy convencido.

—Papá —nos giramos para ver a Junior y a los otros Koopalings en el umbral de la puerta.

—Pasen —cada uno entró y se tomaron turnos para ver a Mario y después los unos a los otros.

Larry tomó un paso al frente. —¿Qué sucedió? Estaba bien hace rato.

— ¿Estabas con él?

—Eh… no realmente, pero Morton y yo lo vimos.

El más joven de los Koopalings se giró a ver a Morton, quien asintió. Girándose a Iggy, Morton preguntó. —¿No estaba contigo?

—Sí, mientras trabajábamos en el laboratorio —Iggy se acomodó los lentes—. Wendy y yo platicamos cosas sin sentido con él.

—Estaba bien cuando estábamos allá —añadió Wendy—. Inclusive hablé con él mientras peleaba con Iggy.

— ¡Yo también! —Lemmy se metió—. Oh, pero antes de irse, se quejaba de que las luces eran demasiado brillantes.

—Claro, estaba eso —Wendy unió sus dedos—. Pero, además de eso, estaba bien cuando se fue. Al menos… se veía bien.

—Se quejó conmigo de eso también —recordé—. ¿Acaso alucinó con ustedes también?

— ¿Qué? No, en lo absoluto —Iggy se quedó mirando a Mario y giró su cabeza hacia un lado—. Empeoró.

—Roy, estaba contigo también —Morton se metió—. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

—No, ni siquiera sé de qué se trata esto —Roy se encogió de hombros—. Habló conmigo todo el camino hacia el laboratorio y no se quejó ni una vez.

— ¿Cuándo estuvo contigo?

—Después de que Ludwig y yo lo quitáramos de unos idiotas intentando asesinarlo —Ludwig asintió.

—Entonces, estaban atacándolo —gruñí.

—Los paramos, señor —Ludwig contestó—. Roy y yo aparecimos justo cuando intentaban acorralar a Mario —cruzó los brazos—. Había dos Magikoopas, pero Mario no mostró signos de que le hayan atacado con hechizos. Ni siquiera mostró daño visible de los otros atacantes.

—Si esta fuera magia Magikoopa, ya lo habría curado —Kamek concurrió—. No pudieron haber utilizado hechizos normales en él.

— ¿Aprendieron de algún otro lugar? —Ludwig cuestionó.

—No bajo mi vigilancia —Kamek pensó por un momento—. No podrían haber tomado algo rápido, tampoco, no de este nivel —se subió los anteojos—. Nadie sabía de esta relación hasta que Bowser la soltó hace un par de días. Inclusive si había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con él en eso, no tendríamos las rebeliones más grandes que de hace un par de días. No estarían intentando aprender algo que no pudiera detectar, deja de lado desarrollar eficiencia en hacerlo.

—Entonces… ¿qué? —Roy observó a Mario, y entonces se giró a Kamek—. ¿No lo hicieron?

— ¿Los desertores? Lo dudo mucho —Kamek suspiró—. Pero esto sólo lo hace más difícil y frustrante de comprender.

—Bueno, trajimos nuestras varitas —Lemmy soltó y la sacó—. ¿No deberíamos intentar algo más poderoso?

—Sí, esa es una buena idea.

Junior y yo observábamos a los siete Koopalings posicionándose alrededor de Mario con Kamek. Cada una de las ocho varitas se alzó y comenzaron a clamar diferentes hechizos para ver qué podrían hacer.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Mis ojos se abrieron al oscuro, azul cielo de media noche encima de mí. Rápidamente, me puse de pie y me quedé viendo alrededor. Bowser se giró y vino hacia mí, con Luigi y Daisy detrás de él. Ninguno de ellos parecía afectado por el hecho de que la princesa había caído a su muerte hace minutos.

—Mario, estás despierto —Bowser sonrió, pero negué con mi cabeza.

—Peach.

— ¿Huh?

— ¡¿Cómo sucedió eso?! ¡Estaba bien cuando nosotros cruzamos!

Luigi puso su mano en mi hombro. —Mario, ¿te estás sintiendo bien?

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Ni de cerca! —le regresé su mano—. ¡¿No vieron lo que le sucedió a Peach?!

— ¿Tú también, Mario? —mi cabeza se giró por su voz. Bowser y Daisy se quitaron para dejar que Peach se acercara a mí, con sus brazos cruzados—. En serio, me tropiezo por una vez, y Toadsworth ya tiene a todos teniendo un paro cardiaco por mi bienestar.

— ¿Tropezar? —mi boca se abrió en incredulidad—. Tú… ¡tú caíste!

—Sinónimos —rodó los ojos—. Soy una chica grande, Mario. Estaré bien.

—Oye, tranquilízate —Bowser gruñó—. Sólo se está asegurando.

—No, pero ella… ella… —mis ojos giraron a mí alrededor. Rápidamente, comencé a subir el camino.

—Mario, ¡espera un minuto! —Luigi corrió detrás de mí al tiempo que yo iba a toda velocidad. La piedra dentro de la tierra estaba hacia un lado. Dos puntas visibles, dos a medias, y una completamente dentro. Lado derecho… astillado.

—Es demasiado parecida a la de antes —murmuré.

— ¿A cuál? Ni siquiera habíamos visto una roca con forma de estrella desde hace tiempo.

Bowser, Peach, y Daisy se acercaron al camino y se pararon cerca de nosotros. Todos se me quedaron viendo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Está… todo bien, Mario? —Daisy lentamente preguntó.

—Hace rato, acabábamos de pasar aquí… nosotros… —giré mi cabeza de mis amigos a la roca y de la roca de vuelta—. Nosotros ya habíamos estado aquí. Sólo hace poco.

— ¿Estaba en tu sueño? —Bowser inquirió.

—No… estaba… —dubité. Quizás lo de antes fue el sueño—. Espera, tal vez… ahora no estoy seguro —pero… si lo era… ¿por qué estaba tan bien detallado?

—Estaremos bien, Mario —Peach posicionó mis manos en las suyas y me sonrió—. Era sólo un sueño.

—Yo… no estoy seguro.

A pesar de eso, continué avanzando. El camino guio al mismo lugar, haciéndose estrecho con cada paso y con nada más que la profunda nada debajo de nosotros. Luigi siguió liderándonos adelante, pero el ave no pasó esta vez.

Eventualmente, volvimos a llegar a la cascada. Me paré por un momento, nervioso.

—Muy romántico, ¿huh? —Bowser me dijo, y entonces me acercó a él con un guiño.

—Vale, besos y sesiones después, chicos —Peach movió su mano para pararnos.

— ¿Celosa? —Bowser le molestó. Avanzó, pero me quedé congelado en mi lugar—. ¿Mario? ¿Qué sucede?

—Daisy, ¿podrías pasarme la bolsa? —Luigi preguntó al tiempo que nos parábamos cerca de la cascada.

— ¡Espera! —grité y me paré en frente de Daisy.

— ¿Por qué?

—Esto… ¡es esto! —me giré a ver a Peach—. Antes… en mi, em, sueño, caíste, no… tú moriste ahí.

Los ojos de Peach se abrieron. —¿Justo aquí?

—No, cuando caminamos debajo de la cascada —mordí mi labio y observé al agua correr—. El camino debajo de ti colapsó y no pudimos salvarte —observando a sus manos, sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Dónde está tu cetro?

—Toadsworth lo tiene ahora —Peach explicó—. Se lo di a él y a los otros cuando nos dividimos —nada bueno.

— ¿Cómo es que pudo caer? —Bowser cuestionó.

—Bueno, Daisy se adelantó hacia Luigi, le seguimos y Peach fue última…

—Intentemos cambiar el orden, entonces —Bowser sugirió—. Luigi ya pasó, pero Daisy y Peach podrían ir ahora. Entonces tú y yo iré al final.

— ¡No! —tomé con firmeza la mano de Bowser, aunque difícilmente se sintió como algo—. ¡No dejaré que hagas algo como eso!

—Es probablemente un asunto de peso —supuso Bowser—. Si todos ustedes van antes que yo, y yo al final, entonces se romperá una vez que yo cruce.

—No podemos tomar ese riesgo. ¡No puedo perderte!

— ¿Es que no hay otra forma? —Daisy se preguntó.

—No tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso —argumentó Peach—. Mario, iremos primero, entonces tú y al final Bowser. Si somos rápidos, tal vez y todos lo logremos.

— ¡Esa no es una gran idea!

—No tenemos muchas opciones justo ahora —Bowser negó con la cabeza—. Sólo hay que intentarlo.

Antes de que pudiera continuar argumentando, Peach y Daisy se acercaron a la cascada. Bowser me sonrió con confianza, y nos fuimos detrás de ellas. Rocas despegándose sonaron debajo de nosotros y me giré para observar al camino que estaba detrás de la cola de Bowser. Nos apuramos a cruzar la cascada. Viendo atrás, los demás observaron en asombro a los segmentos perdidos del camino.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Luigi inquirió—. No escuché nada de lo que hablaron.

—Mario soñó acerca de Peach muriendo por culpa de que el camino se cortaba —Daisy explicó—. Así que Bowser nos envió a nosotros primero y nos fuimos corriendo sólo por si acaso.

—Y terminó siendo una muy buena idea —Peach bromeó—. Pero hablando en serio, gracias, Mario —Bowser tosió—. Eh… supongo que también ayudaste.

— ¿Supones? —Bowser gruñó.

—Ok chicos, pueden agradecerme al no pelearse —les solté y Luigi continuó liderando el camino.

Al tiempo que nos acercamos a la caverna, vi al ave sobrevolarla. Parecía esperar hasta que nos acercáramos, pero cuando lo hicimos voló lejos antes de que alguno de los demás pudiera notarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mario? —observé a Bowser, quien había intentado seguir mi vista en el cielo.

—Es un ave. Aunque se fue volando.

Asintió y seguimos a los otros en la caverna. Aunque era oscura, no era muy larga y podíamos ver la salida a través de una ligera distancia. Se escuchaba goteo desde la caverna, pero no estaba seguro de dónde venía.

—Oigan, creo que el templo está cerca de aquí —Luigi se alejó—. ¡Vengan, todos!

Sus palabras hicieron eco en la caverna. Se escuchó movimiento por toda la caverna y escuché algo grande colisionar a mi lado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Estalactitas! —Peach gritó—. ¡Apúrense!

Muchas más cayeron y colisionaron a nuestro alrededor. Peach y Daisy soltaron un grito y escuché a Bowser rugir. Su figura nos rodeó.

— ¿Bowser?

—Los estaré cubriendo, ¡sólo apúrense! ¡Vayan!

Rápidamente, los cuatro corrimos hacia la salida de la caverna. Luigi nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos, cuando un crujido sonó sobre las paredes tambaleantes. Algo pesado empujó a las princesas y a mí. Tambaleando, me giré.

— ¡No! ¡Bowser!

El rey Koopa estaba semi enterrado en varias rocas, sacándose de ellas. Sangre salía de su cuerpo y su caparazón estaba destrozado, con muchos de sus pichos o astillados o rotos en su totalidad. Corrí hacia él e intenté ayudarlo.

—B-Bueno… qué sabes —Bowser tosió—. Hace mucho tiempo, esto…habría hecho a todos felices, ¿huh?

—Cállate —mi corazón se alzó y tambaleé al tiempo que lo alzaba. Los otros se acercaban e intentaban ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque no servía. Se volvió a dejar caer en el suelo—. ¡Bowser, por favor! Levántate.

—Tal vez… luego —gruñó—. Sólo… necesito descansar.

—No puedes —Daisy negó con la cabeza—. Bowser, necesitamos sacarte… —observó hacia el templo, el cual parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Mario…? —débilmente, me observó—. ¿No podrías… sólo quedarte conmigo?

—Necesitamos continuar-…

— ¿Por favor?

Asintiendo lentamente, me derrumbé a su lado. Inclusive si no podía sentirlo, con mi mano derecha acaricié su mejilla, corriendo la mía por su cabello. Sonrió y se quedó viendo a mis ojos. Aquellas ardientes, hermosas orbes rojas se habían clavado en mí, y lentamente se fueron cerrando.

— ¿Bowser? …¡Bowser, por favor! —tomé su cabeza fuertemente y le sacudí—. **¡BOWSER!**

Temblando, cerré mis ojos. El Rey Koopa no me respondió.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Mario comenzó a temblar en su sueño y parecía pasar por mucho dolor.

—Paren, paren por un minuto —los ocho bajaron sus varitas y observaron cómo yo checaba a Mario. Poniendo dos dedos en su cuello, me alejé—. ¡Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó drásticamente! ¿Qué hicieron?

—Nada que debiera causar aquello —Kamek también checó a Mario, saltando después de sentir al corazón martilleante—. Eso no es posible.

— ¿Está teniendo una pesadilla? —la pregunta de Junior me hizo abrir los ojos.

—Las pesadillas. Comenzaron antes de que las rebeliones comenzaran —me giré a nada—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con aquellas?

—Podrían… estar relacionados —Kamek musitó calmadamente para sí por un momento, pensando algo—. Lo que Mario leyó, antes… cuando estaba en el Estudio, eso es. Estaba buscando algo, en adivinación y sueños —Kamek se quedó viendo a Mario y se enfocó en él—. Mencionó algo de buscar una maldición —soltó un jadeo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Aguanta.

Kamek alzó su varita de nuevo, rápidamente llamando un hechizo y escaneando a Mario de nuevo. Los Koopalings intercambiaron miradas de confusión, y bajaron sus varitas, tan intrigados por sus acciones como yo lo estaba. Chispas volaron de la varita de Kamek, pero continuó moviéndola. Repentinamente saltó, con voltios rojos corriendo a través de la gema. Furiosamente, Kamek sacudió su cabeza y lo tomó, acariciándolo suavemente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Musitó —Estaré bien.

— ¿Qué era eso?

Aclarándose la garganta, Kamek se giró a Mario. —Está maldito. Y ha estado de esa forma por un tiempo, más tiempo incluso de que alguien supiese de su relación.

— ¿Inclusive antes de que la comenzáramos?

—Es probable, pero no puedo asegurarte un tiempo estimado —Kamek estudió su varita antes de verla—. Todo lo que fui capaz de detectar es que ya es vieja, alrededor de un mes. Y obviamente no es el trabajo de un Magikoopa.

—Pero son los únicos que pueden… espera —sacudí mi cabeza—. No estás sugiriendo-…

—No, no lo estoy sugiriendo. Lo estoy asegurando.

— ¿Qué? —Junior saltó—. ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Es el hechizo de un Chamán —el rostro de Kamek se contorsionó como si hubiera escupido veneno—. Bowser, ¿a dónde lo llevan sus sueños?

—Star Hill… hijo de-…

—Esperen, esperen, ¿por qué es Star Hill tan importante? —Roy preguntó.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que los Chamanes eran más comunes en el Reino de los Hongos —explicó Kamek—. Sin embargo, sus número ha descendido por el tiempo, a la más pequeña cantidad a la que actualmente son —sacudió su cabeza— están todos reunidos en una pequeña comunidad en Star Hill.

—Entonces deberíamos visitarles —murmuró Ludwig—. Tal vez aterrorizarlos en su casa hasta que envíen a alguien para que nos ayude.

—Si fuera tan sencillo, lo recomendaría —Kamek suspiró—. Pero no lo es. Se esconden en lo profundo de las montañas y proclaman numerosos hechizos de protección para mantenerse distanciados de los viajeros.

—Necesitamos hacer algo —protestó Wendy.

—Y lo haremos —se regresó a la puerta—. Ustedes siete, conmigo. Vamos al estudio a aprender más de ellos.

— ¿Qué hay de Mario? —Larry preguntó—. No podemos simplemente dejarlo. Es decir… podemos, pero, eh, el Amo Bowser está justo aquí y eso no sería una buena idea.

—En realidad, necesitamos dejarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —solté y fulminé con la mirada a Kamek.

—Señor, por favor, ¿después de lo que discutimos hace rato? —Lo que… oh cielos. Mis mejillas ardieron al tiempo que me relajé y asintió—. Mario despertará de eso en cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, esta maldición no subsidiará, aún si los síntomas desaparecen.

Le hizo señas a los Koopalings de seguirlo y ellos lentamente se salieron de la habitación. Junior los observó irse, y entonces se giró a verme.

—Papá, ¿vas a estar bien?

—Tan pronto Mario se levante, o una vez que Kamek encuentre respuestas, estaré bien, hijo.

Junior esperó un minuto, y entonces me abrazó fuertemente. Mis brazos lo rodearon y lo abracé de vuelta.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

—Esto es todo lo que necesito por ahora —lentamente, Junior se alejó y me observó. Forcé una sonrisa—. Ve, subiste por tu cepillo. Puedo quedarme aquí solo. Estaremos bien.

Aunque no parecía convencido, Junior asintió. Caminó hacia Mario y palmeó su brazo gentilmente. Observándome una vez más, el niño caminó fuera de la habitación.

Y yo escondí una lágrima, observando tranquilo a Mario.

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Mis ojos se abrieron. Cielo azul y oscuro estaba encima de mí. Rápidamente salté y mis ojos difícilmente registraron el piso verde alrededor de mí. Bowser se regresó y me sonrió.

—Mario, estás-…

— ¡Estás vivo! —corrí hacia Bowser y me lancé hacia él. Lentamente, me rodeó con sus brazos y me sostuvo.

—Em… sí —rio un poco, pero no podía sentirlo vibrar—. ¿Por qué… no lo estaría?

—Esto… espera —me alejé de él y estudié su cuerpo. Sin heridas. Sacudí mi cabeza y noté a Luigi, Peach, y Daisy quedándose viéndonos—. No de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Una pesadilla —aferré mi gorro a mi cabeza—. Peach moría mientras pasábamos por la cascada, y entonces tú moriste al quedar atrapados en una caverna.

— ¿Cascada? —Peach preguntó.

— ¿Atrapados en una caverna? —cuestionó Bowser.

—Todo sucedió mientras íbamos caminando durante ese camino —apunté hacia adelante—. Tiene que haber otra forma en la que podamos avanzar —observé alrededor, pero sólo había otro camino que se alejaba del área.

—No podemos regresarnos por ese camino —Luigi explicó—. Nos dividimos de los otros para la protección real.

— ¡Luigi, debe haber otra forma en la que podamos cruzar!

—Mario, no conozco otro camino que podamos tomar —sacudió su cabeza—. Me dijiste que esta era la mejor ruta para tomar.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Te acabo de decir que Bowser y Peach murieron tomando este camino!

—Bueno… ese fue un sueño, o… dos —Daisy apuntó—. Ahora están bien.

Furiosamente, giré mi cabeza, pero Bowser puso su mano en mi hombro. —Mario, seremos precavidos. Lo prometo.

Mis hombros se cayeron y abrí mi boca para argumentar, pero los otros ya habían comenzado a caminar.

— ¡Vamos! —Luigi llamó y nos hizo señas de que le siguiéramos.

Bowser me acercó a él y nos acercamos a los otros. Pasando la piedra hundida, temblé. No tan lejos después de eso, alcanzamos la cascada.

—Huh. Esto habría sido más romántico si no estuviera destinado a ser un monumento —bromeó Bowser.

—Entonces… ¿qué sucede aquí? —inquirió Peach.

—El suelo se cae y caes antes de que yo pueda atraparte —sacudí mi cabeza—. Si ustedes tres van primero, mientras que Bowser y yo al final, deberíamos ser capaces de cruzar. Pero necesitamos movernos rápidamente.

Todos asintieron y se acercaron a la cascada. Luigi y las princesas cruzaron primero, y entonces Bowser y yo fuimos después de ellas. Nos giramos para ver al camino. Primeramente, permaneció intacto. Después de un minuto, sin embargo, el camino se quebró y partes de éste cayeron.

—Esa es la mejor versión que he visto —exhalé profundamente.

— ¿Mejor? —Peach alzó una ceja—. ¿Hicimos esto más de una vez?

—Sí, lo logramos en el segundo sueño, pero a duras penas —expliqué—. Vámonos, la caverna está frente nuestro.

Todos me siguieron por el camino que nos guiaba a la caverna. Me paré y me quedé viendo. No llegó ningún ave de fuego esta vez.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué sucede? —preguntó Luigi.

—No es una caverna muy larga, pero gritaste al final de ella, lo que debió haber provocado que cayera. Bowser queda atrapado por culpa de estalactitas cayendo mientras nos protege, y es aplastado por rocas justo antes de que pueda escapar.

—Auch —Bowser rio nerviosamente—. Pero por favor, Mario, dije cómo te sientes en verdad.

Agudamente, me quedé viéndole en los ojos. —Si mueres de nuevo, yo me volveré loco.

—Ah… de acuerdo entonces, ningún acto heroico de mi parte —Bowser sonrió—. Aunque, es bueno saber que te preocupas.

—Entonces, sólo cruzaremos silenciosamente —decidió Daisy—. Debería ser sencillo.

—A menos que Luigi grite —observé—. Si es el caso, podría suceder de igual forma.

—Bueno, no podemos movernos muy rápidamente, o causaremos sonido suficiente para iniciarlo —contestó Peach.

—Cuidadosa y silenciosamente será.

De forma lenta, todos entraron en la caverna. De nuevo, escuché el goteo alrededor de nosotros y observé las estalactitas. Nada pareció suceder.

—Sencillo —susurró Bowser.

Estábamos a medio camino cuando escuché algo quebrarse. Girándome, observé una estalactita quebrarse al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo. El sonido vibró alrededor de la caverna.

—Eh… eso no es bueno —murmuró Luigi.

— ¡Corran!

Los cinco corrimos hacia la salida al tiempo que las estalactitas comenzaron a quebrarse a nuestro alrededor. Tomé la mano de Bowser y me apresuré llevándola a rastras. Todos juntos, logramos salir de la caverna al tiempo que las rocas cayeron detrás de nosotros. Alarmado, alcé la vista, me lancé sobre Bowser.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Sólo déjame checar-…

—Mario —Bowser tomó mi barbilla y se quedó viendo tranquilamente a mis ojos llenos de pánico—. Estoy vivo.

Mis labios temblaron y me besó suavemente. Todo el mundo se levantó y observamos al templo plateado en la distancia.

—Ya casi estamos ahí.

Luigi nos guio a lo que nos quedaba y continuamos acercándonos al altiplano. Algo brillante cruzó nuestra vista, pero se apagó conforme nos aproximábamos. En frente de nosotros estaba una figura encapuchada que se alejó de una columna vacía.

— ¿Qué… quién eres tú? —Peach demandó.

Ninguna respuesta fue dada al tiempo que la figura se nos quedaba viendo. Parecía como algo cubierto, pero no podía asegurar que fuera un ser humano.

—No queremos problemas —alcé mis brazos e intenté acercarme de una forma no amenazante.

De repente, cuatro más como eso aparecieron en una fila detrás de la primera figura. Se alinearon y se quedaron viéndonos a nosotros. Cada uno preparaba lo que yo asumo eran posiciones de batalla.

—Bueno, eso es…terrorífico —musitó Daisy.

—Todos, tomen uno y derríbenlo —instruí.

Cada uno nos separamos al tiempo que las figuras se nos acercaban, prácticamente gritando en el viento como espíritus. Uno tacleó a Luigi al suelo, mientras que Bowser le lanzaba fuego a otro.

Daisy lanzó un puñetazo a otro que fue directamente hacia ella, pero se fue hacia el cielo.

Peach corrió, buscando una forma de hacer que su oponente dejara de perseguirla, mientras que yo saltaba alejándome del mío. Intenté lanzar una patada, pero simplemente se disipaba del aire antes de que atacara.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, un dolor agudo me llegó desde la espalda. Lentamente, me giré y observé detrás de mí. La figura había aparecido justo ahí, de alguna forma. Se alejó al tiempo que yo me caía al suelo.

— **¡No!** —Bowser gruñó y corrió hacia mí. Luigi intentó hacer lo mismo, pero estaba atrapado, igual que Peach y Daisy. Pasándolos, pasando el templo, observe al ave flameante flotar en la distancia, como si fuera demasiado tarde como para alcanzarnos.

El Rey Koopa se posicionó a mi lado y respiró fuego por el aire a nuestro alrededor, en un fútil intento de retalia. Mi visión caía al tiempo que Bowser me miraba.

— ¡Mario, aguanta! —Bowser rogó—. ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas!

Mi boca se abrió, pero no salió de ella ninguna palabra. Todo comenzó a hacerse negro al tiempo que yo me concentraba en los espléndidamente rojos, brillantes ojos de Bowser.

— ¡Mario! —lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al tiempo que los míos se cerraron—. ¡Por favor…!

Aunque quería responderle, todo se volvió silencioso a mí alrededor.

* * *

Jadeando, me levanté. Bowser saltó como un resorte, pero se acercó a mí de nuevo.

— ¿Mario? ¡Mario, estás despierto! —me metió en un abrazo, con su cuerpo cálido tranquilizándome. Parpadeé y lo observé. Sábanas rojas. Su cama. Al tiempo que Bowser me alejaba, rápidamente me giré a ver toda su habitación.

—Real —sonreí débilmente—. Todo es real de nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Bowser ladeó su cabeza en confusión—. ¿Estás bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza y forcé mis labios contra los suyos. No era exactamente un beso, pero necesitaba sentir su aliento contra el mío y sus labios contra los míos. Bowser había movido su mano hacia mi mejilla, pero me había retirado tan rápido me había tocado.

—No que me queje de eso —Bowser rio por lo bajo—, pero… ¿qué sucedió?

Mi boca se abrió y se movió para responderle, pero nada salió. En vez de eso, sólo agité mi cabeza y agarré fuerte las sábanas.

—Está bien —me aseguró Bowser—. Estás aquí, estoy aquí. Estás a salvo.

Aun así, sacudí mi cabeza y temblé al tiempo que con mis manos me cubrí. Bowser me rodeó con sus manos y calmadamente me metió en ellas, sobando mi espalda y tranquilizándome suavemente.

Si sólo pudiera solucionar todo, justo así.

* * *

…

 _Seh… no tengo mucho tiempo de nuevo, y en este capítulo realmente hay demasiaaaaaaadas notas (no que me queje de las notas, porque realmente hay información valiosa en ellas) y… pues sí, los Chamanes son algo conciso del Marioverso, como pueden ver, aparecen en Super Mario RPG y recientemente en Paper Mario, un ejemplo sería Merlón, ¿alguien que le recuerde?_

 _Probablemente modifique esto, probablemente no, pero de momento, les aviso que para este punto, ENY ya era parte de las 25 historias más seguidas en el archivo de Mario. ¡Yei!_

— _gemini in tauro, 15 de marzo de 2016—_


	26. Un Compromiso

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Este capítulo fue más difícil de escribir de lo que originalmente me había imaginado. Afortunadamente pude resolver los problemas correctamente. Si no, me disculpo por adelantado; lo entenderán cuando lo lean.

Ahora, nos unimos a Luigi, Peach, y el resto de la banda Hongo para este capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

…

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

Nuestro viaje de vuelta al castillo fue de alguna manera más silencioso que el viaje de vuelta de la isla. Aunque, la lluvia había ayudado a aminorar eso. Esta vez, sin embargo, el sol brillaba encandilante en el cielo, ajeno a nuestros últimos problemas.

Aunque seguía guiando de vuelta a casa, Peach parecía diferente esta vez. Sus hombros estaban alicaídos, y su paso era más lento. En vez de sostener firmemente su Cetro Real, lo dejaba balancearse en su mano. La cabeza de Peach generalmente estaba erguida para hacerle juego a su postora, pero ahora estaba hacia abajo, observando donde sus pies caían.

El resto de nosotros también estaba afectado. Yoshi solía saltar de vez en vez, pero ahora tenía sus pies firmemente en el suelo. Daisy parecía más preocupada por su ropa de lo que realmente estaba. Inclusive Toadette se movía más lento de lo usual, y se sostenía las trenzas en vez de dejar que se movieran con el viento.

Calmadamente, me acomodé la gorra y observé al castillo llegar a mi vista. Mi boca se abrió por instinto, buscando desaparecer la tensión. Considerando que había causado la mayor parte de ella, sin embargo, nada vino y la cerraría cada vez que lo intentara.

Varios Toads celebraron y aplaudieron al tiempo que nos regresábamos a los terrenos del castillo. Mientras que Peach y yo permanecíamos estoicos, los otros saludaron y sonrieron, un poco menos expuestos a la sorprendentemente cálida audiencia.

Peach nos guio a su salón del trono, donde Toadsworth nos esperaba.

— ¡Princesas! ¡Amo Luigi y Yoshi! Bienvenidos de vuelta —asintió hacia Toadette, quien le devolvió el saludo entusiasmada—. Me alegra ver que todos están de vuelta en una pieza. ¿Confío en que todo fue bien en los Glaciares? —ninguna respuesta le llegó de inmediato—. O… ¿quizás no?

—Nos hicimos cargo de ello —la voz de Peach era tenebrosa, aún atacada por sus acciones.

— ¿Está… segura?

—Sí, Toadsworth. No regresaríamos de lo contrario.

—Ah, qué bien en ese caso —se giró a vernos a nosotros, con una mano jalando de su bigote. Poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, Toadsworth asintió—. ¿Le gustaría que trajera a los cinco Toads que le acompañaron en su camino? Se sienten mucho mejor ahora.

—Por favor hazlo.

Silenciosamente, Toadsworth hizo una reverencia y se fue a buscar al quinteto. Toadette tomó la mano libre de Peach y la sostuvo. Daisy cruzó los brazos y yo me quedé viento fuera de la ventana. Yoshi se acercó y posicionó su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo gentilmente le acaricié la nariz.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Daisy soltó de abrupto—. ¿Vamos a dejar que esto nos suceda cada vez durante el tiempo que estemos salvando al Reino de los Hongos?

—No es precisamente algo de lo que podamos olvidarnos fácilmente —murmuré.

—Bien, entiendo eso pero no podemos quedarnos de este humor todo el tiempo —Daisy se volvió a girar—. Esto es la guerra, tenemos una escasez de 1-Up, y tendrá consecuencias negativas. Necesitamos que nos entre eso en la cabeza y continuar.

Todos nos quedamos viéndola, excepto Peach, quien se quedó viendo ausente a su trono, con su cabeza todavía gacha. Yoshi tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente, sonriéndome. Toadette todavía sostenía la de Peach, pero asintió hacia Daisy.

—Bien, entonces comenzaremos ahora, dejaremos esa actitud triste detrás. Estamos caminando hacia el futuro, ¿lo entienden? —Daisy posicionó sus manos en sus caderas al tiempo que asentíamos. Entonces se giró hacia Peach y relajó sus hombros—. Y eso te incluye también, Peach.

—Me recuperaré.

—Necesitas recuperarte ahora.

—Pero yo fui la que-…

—Peach —la princesa rubia se giró para ver a la pelirroja—. Lo hiciste para salvarnos. La guerra está llena de decisiones difíciles iguales a esa. Encáralo, aprende de ello, acéptalo, y sigue adelante.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos antes de que Peach lentamente asintiera. Daisy sonrió y relajó sus hombros.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es la siguiente parada?

—El Bosque, creo.

Mi corazón se detuvo al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían. —¿D-Dónde?

—Bosque —Peach repitió. Todos me observaron al tiempo que yo comenzaba a temblar de miedo—. Oh, vamos, Luigi. ¿Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?

— ¡O-Oye! ¡T-Todos te-tenemos n-un-nuestros m-m-mi-miedos! —continué al tiempo que Yoshi me abrazaba, sólo para comenzar a temblar él también. Me soltó e intentó en vez acariciar mi espalda.

—Mmm… supongo que es verdad —Peach asintió y suspiró.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo le tienes miedo a los bosques, Luigi? —Daisy cuestionó.

—N-No es a-a l-los bosques, p-p-pero lo que hay dentro de ellos —expliqué a través de mis tartamudeos.

—Luigi no es muy adepto a los fantasmas, y ellos tienden a vivir en los bosques —Peach clarificó. Se giró a mí y me sonrió—. Estaremos bien, Luigi. No estarás solo esta vez y no tendremos que lidiar con tantos fantasmas.

—E-Eso es l-l-lo q-qu-que Mario siempre insiste, y-y entonce-ces ma-manejamos to-do tipo de cosas tenebrosas —temblé.

—Y has sobrevivido a todas ellas —Peach me insistió—. Estaremos bien.

— ¡Ella tiene razón! —Yoshi me aseguró, aun intentando tranquilizarme—. ¡Estaremos contigo, Luigi!

Recordando que él tampoco era muy fan de los fantasmas, lentamente asentí e intenté controlar mis temblores.

—O-Ok —suspiré—. Pero el Bosque sigue siendo lo más tenebroso del Reino de los Hongos.

—No discutiré eso —Peach rio un poco—. No es un lugar al que me gusta viajar tampoco.

Nos giramos hacia Toadsworth, quien regresaba con los cinco Toads, cada uno celebrando y corriendo para recibirnos.

— ¡Princesa Peach!

— ¡Estamos tan alegres de que esté a salvo!

— ¡Y los otros están bien también!

— ¿Toadette estaba con ustedes?

— ¿Ayudaste en los Glaciares?

— ¡Oigan, tranquilícense! —ordenó Toadette.

—Todos están bien —Peach rio—. Toadette hizo un gran trabajo con nosotros. Y los Glaciares ya no están bajo el control de Bowser.

De nuevo, el quinteto celebró y nos aplaudió.

—Muchachos, vamos, ¡calmados! —Toadsworth asestó un golpe al suelo con su bastón y los cinco se callaron—. Mejor.

—Entonces… ¿qué sigue? —preguntó el Toad Rojo.

—Una vez que estemos listos, iremos al Bosque —explicó Peach.

Intercambiando miradas nerviosas entre sí, los cinco Toads le observaron y asintieron.

— ¿Qué tan tenebroso es este lugar? —Daisy preguntó—. Luigi está preocupado, ellos están preocupados, y ahora yo también me estoy poniendo ansiosa.

— ¿El Bosque? Un lugar al que ciertamente no viajaría por voluntad —musitó Toadsworth—. Por favor tomen precauciones extra cuando vayan allá —se pausó y volvió a torcer su bigote—. Bueno entonces, considerando que la princesa está armada con eso —apuntó a su cetro—, supongo que estarán bien.

—En realidad… —Peach alzó su Cetro Real y se quedó viéndolo. Entonces, lo alzó para que Toadsworth lo tomara—. Voy a dejarlo en esta ocasión.

Algunos de los Toads jadearon, mientras que Daisy y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas con Yoshi y Toadette. Nos regresamos hacia Peach, quien todavía no se había movido, aun sosteniendo la varita hacia su sirviente.

— ¿Dejarlo? —Toadsworth sacudió su cabeza—. Princesa, de todas las veces que tuvo para de un de repente pensar dos veces su estrategia, cuando va a-…

—Sé a dónde vamos y sé que la magia podría ayudar. Daisy también tiene sus anillos, así que nos podemos apoyar en esos —Peach suspiró pesadamente—. Pero necesito descansar un poco. Los Glaciares fueron… costosos.

Toadsworth ojeó a Peach con una mezcla de superstición y preocupación, pero asintió. Tomó el Cetro Real con su mano vacía y Peach dudó momentáneamente antes de dejarlo ir. Cruzó sus manos y las dejó deslizarse en frente de él.

—Y ahora estoy lleno de una enorme preocupación nuevamente —Toadsworth suspiró al tiempo que observaba el bastón.

—No lo estés, por favor —Peach observó al resto de nosotros—. Tengo un montón de apoyo, y estaremos bien cuando nos vayamos.

—Oh, sí, eso me recuerda: había un visitante, esperándole en el jardín, Princesa.

— ¿Visitante?

—Es… um… A… Am… —Toadsworth se rascó la cabeza y suspiró—. Es Birdo. Le ordené a un par de Toads que… 'la' atendieran, hasta que regresara.

— ¿Qué fue todo ese tartamudeo, Toadsworth?

—Bueno, Princesa, eh… Birdo es un personaje elusivo. ¿Cómo me debería referir a tal?

—Toadsworth, es simple: le llamas Señorita Birdo, como lo harías con cualquiera. Y a pesar de su pasado cuestionable, la trataremos adecuadamente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

—Pero-…

—Y eso será todo, Toadsworth.

Asintió y seguimos a Peach afuera. Considerando el pasado lleno de manchas de Birdo, estoy impresionado de que Peach fuese tan lenemente refiriéndome al dinosaurio con moño rojo en la cabeza. De nuevo, no estoy muy seguro de que alguien sepa del todo cómo lidiar con ella.

En la parte trasera del Castillo de Peach, varias flores y arbustos estaban decorando el jardín. Cerca de la fuente en el medio, Birdo estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa mientras varios Toads iban y venían de su alrededor, trayéndole varios platos con comida para que inhalara mientras ella se limaba las uñas.

— ¿P-Podemos traerle algo más, Birdo? —preguntó uno de los Toads.

—No, supongo que estoy satisfecha ahora —estudió sus uñas y las acarició un minuto antes de darle la lima a otro Toad—. Gracias.

—P-Por supuesto, S… Señorita Birdo.

—Ay, ¡los Toads son las cosas más monas! —Birdo rio.

— ¡Birdo! —dijo Peach—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Saltando de su asiento, Birdo se arregló el moño y felizmente se acercó a nosotros desde su grupo.

—Lindo verte a ti también, Princesa —le guiñó a Peach y lanzó un beso desde su boca con forma de embudo.

—Eso no respondió mi pregunta.

—Relájate, cariño. Estoy aquí por una pequeña visita, asegurándome de… —nos ojeó a todos, fijando su vista en Yoshi y yo—… cosas.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés? —inquirió Daisy.

— ¡Daisy querida! —Birdo juntó sus manos—. Siempre estoy interesada en los asuntos del Reino de los Hongos. Siempre tienen unas hermosas tiendas por aquí.

— ¿Tiendas? —Peach sacudió la cabeza—. De ninguna manera estás repentinamente interesada en lo que hacemos sólo para rescatar tiendas.

—Generalmente hablas de cómo pueden ser reconstruidas fácilmente —añadió Toadette.

— ¡Ooh! ¡Guarda silencio, Toadette! —Birdo rio nerviosamente—. Vamos, usualmente vamos a esos sitios juntos, ¿no es así?

—Birdo, lo estás evadiendo, de nuevo —soltó Peach.

—Bien, no es para las tiendas —Birdo se estiró y relajó los hombros—. Para ser honesta, he escuchado unas hermosas noticias de… ¿cómo les llamas? ¿"Malandrines imprudentes"? Sí, mucho del cotilleo que hay entre los pequeños secuaces de Bowser, ¿hmm?

— ¿Cotilleo?

—Oh, ¿no escucharon las noticias desde aquí? —se acomodó su anillo en su dedo, sin darle importancia a que no hayamos escuchado nada.

— ¿Qué noticias?

— ¡Chismorreos deliciosos que matarías por escuchar, Princesa!

Birdo rio, sin darse cuenta que inadvertidamente había golpeado un nervio.

— ¿Qué noticias? —las manos de Peach se volvieron puños—. Birdo, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Oh santos cielos —Birdo se rio por lo bajo—. En verdad no lo has escuchado.

— ¿Escuchado qué? —todos podrían advertir que la paciencia de Peach había desaparecido. Aunque… sospechaba que Birdo también estaba enterada—. ¡Escúpelo, Birdo!

Birdo alzó su dedo. —Advertencia justa: sólo soy una mensajera, así que no me odies por eso.

— ¡Sólo dínoslo!

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Se escuchó desde el Castillo de Bowser que el mismo Rey Koopa está enamorado de Mario.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes como si las palabras flotaran en el aire. Rápidamente, observé a los otros, checando sus expresiones. La de Yoshi parecía coincidir con la mía: ojos abiertos grandes mientras me observaba. Toadette se tapó la boca con las manos. Los brazos de Daisy parecieron caerse a sus lados al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada perpleja a Toadette. Toadsworth y los cinco Toads intercambiaron una variedad de shock e incredulidad.

Peach, sin embargo, se tomó un momento para recuperarse y cruzó sus brazos. —¿Eso es todo?

Confundida, Birdo ladeó su cabeza y estudió a Peach. —¡Yo soy quien debería estar preguntando eso! Con esa bomba como revelación, ¡ciertamente esperaría una reacción más fuerte de tu parte, Princesa Peach!

—Por favor —Peach sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que los otros se relajaban—. Es una mentira, o sólo conjuros que alguien habló en contra de Bowser.

— ¡No lo son! —Birdo protestó—. ¡Esos son los reportes que han estado corriendo por todo el Castillo de Bowser! ¡Y han dicho que Mario reciproca!

—Eso es absurdo. Mario nunca saldría con un enemigo del Reino de los Hongos, deja de lado al más grande enemigo de todos. Eso sería traición contra todo lo que representa.

Mordí mi labio al tiempo que un escalofrío atravesaba mi columna. Si tenía una oportunidad de decirles la verdad, de que la información de Birdo era correcta, hace mucho que se había ido.

— ¿Traición? ¡Por favor! Es un drama tan romántico que tú misma-…

— _Tú_ tienes sólo cosas sin sentido en la cabeza —Peach bufó—. A menos que tengas algo verdaderamente útil para decirnos, te sugiero que te vayas, antes de que tenga que escoltarte.

Tomada por sorpresa, Birdo se giró a ver a Yoshi y a mí, y entonces a Daisy y a Toadette. —¡Uno de ustedes debe creerme!

Yoshi y yo nos observamos, silenciosos. Parecía estudiarme, quizás dándose cuenta de que yo sabía la respuesta correcta.

—Lo lamento, Birdo, pero tendré que ponerme del lado de Peach —murmuró Toadette—. Es una historia graciosa, pero eso es hasta donde llega, creo.

—Bueno, me gustaría creerte, Birdo, pero tienen razón —Daisy concordó—. Mario no es el tipo de un de repente enamorarse de Bowser, ni de enamorarse en lo absoluto. Y no creo que Bowser esté remotamente interesado en Mario a menos que lo esté matando o utilizando como cebo contra nosotros.

Desesperada, Birdo observó a los cinco Toads, quienes asintieron con los argumentos de Daisy y Toadette. Toadsworth se tomó el bigote, inseguro de qué añadir.

—Pero… deben… —la cabeza de Birdo se cayó y lentamente la sacudió—. Bien. Si así es como es —se levantó, irritada—. Están confiados ahora, pero esperen. La verdad vendrá, y será mejor que se preparen.

Con un bufido, Birdo pasó entre Yoshi y yo, saliéndose del jardín. Me sobé el brazo y observé su cabeza a través del castillo, con Toadsworth y los otros Toads yendo detrás de ella.

—En serio, ¿cómo pueden pasar tiempo con ella? —Peach cuestionó—. Birdo puede ser linda en ocasiones, pero cuando se pone así, puede ser una absoluta-…

—Potencia.

Las chicas se giraron para verse, y entonces para verme.

—Luigi, ¿qué-…?

—Birdo es fuerte, ¿verdad? —me giré hacia Yoshi, quien asintió—. Y aquí estaba, sólo decidiendo pararse y hablar del asunto.

—Em, no creo que ella lo estuviera, en verdad —contestó Toadette.

—Ok, probablemente no —me encogí de hombros—. Pero piensen en ello. Podríamos utilizarla de nuestro lado.

— ¿Como qué? De ninguna forma —Peach sacudió la cabeza—. Colgará un montón de mentiras.

—No, ella… ese no es el punto —tomando un hondo suspiro y dejándolo ir, intenté de nuevo—. Miren, Birdo es una opción sólida a la cual girarse. Si dejamos que coopere con nosotros, podría ser un buen as.

Los otros me estudiaron cuidadosamente, y luego se observaron los unos a los otros, con la convicción flotando.

—En serio, ¿cuál es el problema en dejar que se una? ¿Tenemos que reorganizar nuestros suplementos o vigilarnos las espaldas de más? Ya estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos en eso. Y si de alguna forma es persuadida a unirse a Bowser, tendremos que manejarla como un enemigo, y Birdo no es exactamente fácil de derrotar a como solía serlo.

—As o adversario —Peach ponderó—. Buen punto, Luigi. Ve si puedes pararla y hacer que se una. De mientras, Toadette, quiero que reunas a los cinco Toads y que te los lleves contigo.

— ¿Voy a algún lado? —Toadette preguntó—. Quiero decir, supongo que iré a un lugar de todas formas, posiblemente siempre a algún sitio, pero referente a específico… no importa, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Me gustaría que ustedes seis fueran al Castillo de Bowser.

La boca de Toadette casi cae al suelo. —¿A… dónde?

—Con Bowser. Solo, Toad Rojo rescató-…

—Tiene un nombre —interrumpió Toadette.

—Oh. Cierto. Bueno, de cualquier forma, él solo logró rescatar a Mario. Si ustedes seis trabajan juntos, tal vez sean capaces de ayudar a Mario a escapar de nuevo.

—Pero Princesa, hemos intentado operaciones tácticas incontables veces contigo, y las fuerzas de Bowser generalmente están preparadas —Toadette tembló—. ¿Y si fallamos?

—No fallarán —Peach les sonrió segura—. Creo que ustedes siete pueden sobrevivir juntos.

Aunque con menos confianza, Toadette sonrió y asintió.

—Bien. Ahora, Luigi, apúrate con Birdo, mientras que nosotros nos preparamos para ir al Bosque.

—En realidad —Yoshi saltó de pronto—, creo que sería mejor si yo voy con Luigi.

—Eso no es necesario —intervine—. Creo que puedo con-…

— ¿Con Birdo? ¿Tú? —Yoshi rio por lo bajo—. ¿Estás olvidando con quién realmente gusta de pasar el tiempo?

— ¿Entonces es mejor que yo vaya por ella? —Daisy ofreció.

—No, necesito arreglar un par de cosas contigo —le lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia Peach—. Cosas buenas, yo supongo. Querrás conversarlas conmigo.

—Si insistes.

—Y lo hago —le sonrió y regresó su atención hacia Yoshi y yo—. Luigi, tiene razón. Birdo es mucho más alegre alrededor de Yoshi, y ella se junta con él cada que puede. Si quieres persuadirla de que se una a nosotros, él es tu mejor opción para convencerla.

Yoshi me sonrió alegremente mientras que asentí amargo. Necesitaba hablar solo con Birdo.

—Muy bien. Entonces todos, hay que ponernos a eso.

Toadette, Yoshi y yo asentimos, regresándonos hacia dentro. Pasamos por los corredores y por la puerta delantera, justo a tiempo para ver a Birdo pasar y a los seis Toads asentir con su cabeza. Toadette se quedó atrás conversando con los Toads mientras que Yoshi y yo corríamos detrás de Birdo, pasando por Toadstool Road.

—Vale, ahora que se ha ido —sonó la voz de Yoshi—. ¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, mientras que Peach convenció a todos de lo contrario, ni siquiera te molestaste en defender a Mario o intentando apagar el rumor —casi me caigo mientras nos acercábamos a Birdo—. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

En vez de contestarle, lo forcé a que alcanzara al dinosaurio rosa, quien seguía furiosa por su despido con desfavorables resultados. Notando que estábamos un tanto solos, exhalé y me las apañé para alcanzar a Birdo. Nos lanzó una mirada furibunda e intentó seguir caminando, pero me lancé a mí y a Yoshi en su camino.

—Muévete —Birdo demandó.

—Espera, tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón, estás en mi camino —cruzó sus brazos—. Ahora muévete.

—No, eso es… lo que escuchaste era cierto. Lo de Bowser.

Birdo se relajó un poco, dejando que su mirada asesina se desvaneciera. Observé a Yoshi, su boca se había abierto. Con un suspiro, me volví hacia Birdo.

—Por favor, si no te molesta, no podemos hablar de esto abiertamente.

— ¿Por qué no? —Birdo soltó—. ¡No hay nada malo en hablar de su relación!

— ¡Son enemigos! —bufé—. O… se supone que lo son.

—Eso debería seguir… oh, como sea —Birdo dejó caer sus brazos y rodó los ojos—. De acuerdo, vayamos… hacia allá.

Apuntó a unos cuantos árboles que nos distanciaban del camino, no demasiado lejos del estanque, y los tres caminamos hacia ellos al tiempo que un par de Toads pasaron por el camino, sin prestarnos atención mientras nos escondíamos detrás de los troncos.

Recargándose en un árbol, Birdo cruzó sus piernas y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Me senté en el suelo, mientras que Yoshi se sentaba a mi lado, inclusive un poco más duro de lo que él mismo había esperado.

—Con cuidado, Yoshi —rio Birdo—. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no es así, lindura?

—Em, sí. Mucho tiempo —Yoshi se rascó una mejilla, la cual parecía un poco rosa desde mi perspectiva—. Además de esto, ah… cómo… ¿cómo has estado?

—La misma rutina de siempre. Una bola de pardos se burlan de la forma en la que me veo, otros más cuestionan mi género, y yo los alejo mientras intento vivir una vida que a mí me gusta —suspiró al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor—. Son irritantes, pero no permito que me moleste lo que dicen. Hay cosas mejor por hacer que aquellos que me odian.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Todos tenemos nuestros problemas —Birdo se encogió de hombros, y entonces se giró hacia mí, su tono de vuelta a la normalidad—. Así que, ¿Luigi, cierto? ¿Te importaría confirmar aquello último para mí?

—En realidad, ¿podrías mejor explicarlo? —Yoshi preguntó—. Estoy… muy confundido.

—Bueno, Birdo escuchó bien. Bowser está enamorado de Mario. Y… Mario le ama también —acerqué a mis piernas más cerca de mi pecho al tiempo que los dos dinosaurios se me quedaban viendo, obviamente esperando por más—. No… estoy muy seguro de cómo comenzó, pero encontré una carta que mi hermano había escrito. ¿Recuerdas el Desierto, Yoshi? ¿Cuando querías saber qué estaba mal conmigo? Eso es de cuando lo supe.

— ¡ _Sabía_ que no me estabas diciendo algo! —prácticamente cantó—. ¡Y sabía que me lo dirías después, también!

—Espera, ¿has sabido esto por cuánto tiempo? —Birdo cuestionó.

—Definitivamente antes de que los chismes se esparcieran por el Castillo de Bowser —me pausé para volver a pensarlo, casi seguro de que estaba correcto al asumir eso—. Para cuando Mario había escapado, cuando estaba antes con nosotros, díficilmente alguien sabía que me lo dijo, al igual que Bowser no quería ni decírselo a su hijo.

—Eso debió cambiar —murmuró Birdo.

—Lo hizo. Para cuando volvimos a cruzarnos con Bowser y antes de que capturara a Mario de nuevo, Junior ya sabía de su relación y me dio una retada por eso —recordé la convicción de Junior y de cómo me atacó respecto a mi punto de vista diferente—. Y ahora, todo su castillo lo sabe, así que sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Peach realmente lo comprenda.

—Entonces… ¿todo su castillo lo sabía antes que cualquiera de nosotros? —Yoshi cuestionó—. Y aun así, tú lo sabías —me enarcó una ceja—. Luigi, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

— ¿Es que… no viste cómo reaccionó Peach? Porque ella es el líder del Reino de los Hongos, y la forma en la que ella actuó refleja el comportamiento del resto de su gente.

Yoshi tomó sus pies, y los balanceaba con sus manos. —Supongo, que sería un tanto críticos con eso, pero… Luigi, pudiste decírmelo.

—Tal vez, pero no quería arriesgarme —mis ojos se volvieron hacia Birdo—. Y eso es lo que necesito preguntarte. Sé que defenderías su relación y que estarías dispuesta a compartirla al reino, pero por favor, te lo _ruego_ , no le digas a nadie más acerca de la verdadera relación de Bowser con mi hermano.

—Sinceramente, sigo sin entender el problema —abrí mi boca, pero Birdo alzó su mano—. Tus protestas, lo entiendo. ¿Todo el que quiera hacer un pleito por esto? Nope. Cualquiera puede sentir el abrazo del amor; no es exclusivo de un solo género o de un tipo de pareja.

—Es bueno que pienses de esa manera, pero estoy muy seguro de que muchos pensarán lo contrario —contesté, y después de eso temblé—. ¿O-O no tienes problemas?

—Buen punto —Birdo jaló gentilmente de su moño, tal vez acomodándolo—. Así que me mantengo callada sobre ellos, aunque me crean o no. Y… ¿qué hay de bueno para mí?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es necesario que todo-…?

—Oh, vamos, Luigi. ¿Después de lo que hizo Peach?

—Sí, eso era terrible, concuerdo contigo —cedí—. Pero… no tengo nada para darte.

—Cierto, ¿entonces qué es lo que me para de-…?

— ¿Qué te parece una cita? —solté al tiempo que mis piernas se expandieron.

—Eh… no eres tan malo, Luigi, pero difícilmente te conozco —a juzgar por su tono, no estaba seguro de que esa fuese la única razón de aprensa.

—No conmigo —clarifiqué—. Con Yoshi. Él irá a una cita contigo, si mantienes el secreto.

— ¿Yo iré a qué? —Yoshi cuestionó.

—Una cita forzada no es divertida —gruñó Birdo—. He tenido malas experiencias con esas en el pasado —tomó una pausa, antes de añadir—. Además, puedo hacer que Yoshi tenga una cita conmigo cuando esté listo.

— ¿Que puedes hacer que yo qué? —Yoshi soltó.

—Tranquilo, Yoshi —murmuré antes de observar a Birdo—. Por favor… no sé cómo le voy a explicar a Peach por qué estoy regresándome con las manos vacías.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? —Birdo inquirió.

—Am… puede que… les haya dicho que… ¿iba a hacer que te nos unieras?

—Trato.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Siempre hay un gran escándalo alrededor de Mario y cualquiera que lo ayude a salvar el día, ¿cierto? —Birdo observaba mientras yo asentía—. Bueno entonces, me imagino que el Reino de los Hongos galardonaría a cualquiera que haya reinstaurado la paz al reino. Además de eso, ayudar a salvar a Mario pondría a la gente más contenta. Y si logramos convencer a la gente de que la relación es buena y funciona de alguna forma, entonces nos habremos transformado en los héroes no sólo del Reino de los Hongos, ¡pero de la historia también!

—Eh… Birdo, no creo que funcione de esa manera-…

— ¡Definitivamente funcionará cuando manejemos todo a detalle! —Birdo se alejó del árbol e hizo sus manos puño—. Sí, ¡esta es una oportunidad perfecta! Si me las arreglo para ayudar a regresar el balance del Reino de los Hongos y ayudar al Rey Koopa con su relación, ¡me volveré un héroe y una estrella para todos! ¡Este podría ser el salto por el que he estado esperando!

— ¿Salto? ¿Para qué necesitas eso? —preguntó Yoshi.

—Todo se relaciona con lo que me molesta más. Piénsalo un poco: si me vuelvo uno de los héroes y todos me reconocen, ¡la gente finalmente me reconocerá por esas acciones! Y si están viendo a eso, mi género y mi forma de verme son cosas que no le tomarán mucha atención —saltó y pateó sus pies—. ¡Oh, esto podría hacerlo! La gente finalmente comenzará a reconocerme por… bueno, ¡mí!

—…entonces…

— ¡De acuerdo, Luigi! —Birdo se acercó, me paró, y apretó mi mano con fuerza—. ¡Tienes un trato! No más revelaciones prematuras de Bowser y Mario, ¡y ayudaré a tus amigos con el resto de la aventura y todo eso! A cambio, ¡comparto la gloria y el crédito por ayudar! Y no sólo una rápida, mención secundaria, sino un verdadero e importante, rol a remarcar que es muy esencial, vital para lo que están haciendo… ¡o lo que harán!

Soltándome igual de fuerte, me fui hacia atrás al tiempo que Yoshi corría para atraparme, apañándoselas para sostenerme. Intercambiamos miradas confundidas, y entonces nos quedamos viendo cómo Birdo se volvía a acomodar el moño.

—Lo lamento. A veces ni siquiera yo sé mi propia fuerza.

—Está bien —sonreí—. Podríamos usar eso.

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora regresemos al castillo, tomemos a esas princesas, ¡y vayámonos!

Orgullosamente, Birdo marchó de vuelta al castillo. Yoshi caminó cerca de mí y se recargó en mí al tiempo que la seguíamos.

—Entonces —susurró—, ella tiene una razón para mantener el secreto, ¿pero qué hay de mí?

— ¿Necesitas una? —musité.

—Sería lindo —Yoshi rio por lo bajo, con su aliento golpeando mi oído.

—Bien. Qué te parece… ¿si te tengo toda la fruta que puedas comer por una semana?

—Que sean dos, y tienes que traérmela personalmente —Yoshi sonrió y me acomodé el sombrero.

—Vale, es un trato.

— ¡Gracias! —Yoshi me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó hasta que llegamos al Castillo de Peach.

—No puedo… respirar —logré soltar, y Yoshi rápidamente me soltó.

—Oigan, paren de tórtolos por allí —Birdo bromeó al tiempo que caminábamos dentro de los corredores de rosa y dorado.

Volvimos al salón del trono, donde los Toads y las princesas estaban reunidos de nuevo. Todos se giraron y mostraron ligeros signos de sorpresa de ver a Birdo de vuelta.

—Ahí, ¿ves? —Peach se giró para ver a Toadsworth—. Birdo nos acompañará al Bosque, haciéndonos de nuevo cinco. Mientras tanto, Toadette y los Toads se infiltrarán en el Castillo de Bowser para ver si pueden volver a infiltrarse y rescatar a Mario nuevamente.

Toadsworth se tomó el bigote, y con su bastón golpeó el suelo. —Sigue sin gustarme —murmuró—, pero no puedo pararle, ¿o sí?

—Nope.

—Se da cuenta de que tampoco puedo mantener callados a los otros, ¿cierto?

—Deberían comprender que soy la princesa, y de que puedo hacer mis propias decisiones, especialmente si son concernientes a mis propias acciones —Peach puso sus manos en sus caderas, satisfecha con sus decisiones.

—Muy bien —se giró hacia Daisy, luego a los dinosaurios y a mí—. Cuento con el resto de ustedes para que mantengan a la Princesa Peach sana y salva, como siempre.

—Estará bien con nosotros cerca —aseguró Daisy.

—Esperemos que sí —Toadsworth se giró hacia los seis Toads—. Y por ustedes, sean muy cuidadosos en el Castillo de Bowser. Cuídense las espaldas, y si es demasiado, intenten escapar de ahí.

—No te preocupes, Toadsworth, ¡podemos con esto! —Toadette declaró, y los cinco Toads le siguieron.

—Bien. Muy bien —Toadsworth asintió y se giró hacia una ventana—. Buena suerte.

Todos asintieron al tiempo que nos alejábamos del salón del trono. Los dos grupos se salieron y después de estar afuera nos encaramos.

— ¿Necesitarán algo antes de irse? —preguntó Peach a los Toads.

—Darles esto —Toadette me entregó la Bolsa de los Ítems—. Además de eso, creo que estamos bien.

— ¿No deberían llevarse ustedes la bolsa? —ofrecí.

—Si hacemos eso, ustedes tendrán una de menos —Toadette negó con la cabeza—. Nosotros seis nos podemos hacer cargo.

—Bueno, eso no es muy listo —Daisy musitó—. Y… tengo una idea.

Tomando la Bolsa de los Ítems y sacando la Flor de Fuego, Daisy la sostuvo entre sus manos. Un ligero brillo turquesa iluminó a la flor. Lentamente, la estiró con las dos manos, y la flor se había dividido… en dos. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, le entregó una a los Toads y la otra la puso de vuelta en la Bolsa.

—Ahí tienen, ahora tienen una de reserva —Daisy le sonrió a los Toads al tiempo que estos celebraban sobre su Flor de Fuego—. Haría eso de nuevo con los otros, pero sólo puedo hacerlo una vez a la semana, y no tenemos tanto tiempo.

—Esto será suficiente para nosotros —asintió Toadette y le sonrió—. Gracias, Daisy.

— ¡De nada!

Toadette metió la Flor de Fuego en uno de sus bolsillos y caminó hacia Toadstool Road y se puso a conversar con los otros Toads. Tomamos otra dirección, agitándoles la mano al tiempo que desaparecían de nuestra vista.

—Les tomará tiempo llegar al Castillo de Bowser, sin las tuberías —dijo Peach—. Y también necesitarán planear una mejor ruta de escape.

—Estarán bien, Peach —le tranquilizó Daisy y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Deberíamos preocuparnos por los horrores por los que vamos a pasar.

—O-Oh… c-c-cielos… —tartamudeé y temblé.

—Oye, no mencionaste nada acerca de horrores —Birdo gruñó.

—Bueno, prepárate para los misterios que nos esperan en el Bosque —rio Peach.

Birdo rodó los ojos al tiempo que nuestro grupo continuaba hacia el Bosque, a liberar a otra fortaleza del control de Bowser.

Aunque, ahora me preguntaba: ¿Estaríamos a un paso más cerca de ayudar a Mario? ¿O esto sólo haría la situación peor?

* * *

…

¡Y ahora hay más cosas moviéndose al tiempo que nuestros "héroes" continúan su aventura!

Bueno, hay que comenzar con el personaje favorito más controversial de todos: ¡Birdo! ¡Es un niño! ¡Es una niña! Es un… em, ¡eso! Honestamente, para este punto, ni siquiera yo creo que Nintendo sepa qué hacer con Birdo (Y creyeron que Sheik era un caso difícil. ¡Ja!) mientras que su género varía según Japón y las versiones internacionales en los juegos de la actualidad, he decidido con hacerle un personaje trans en esta historia. Como sea, está lo de que todos están de acuerdo en que Birdo tiene modales femeninos acerca de ella y/o cree/quiere ser femenina, por lo que decidí que los personajes la reconocieran como tal. Así que si están ofendidos de que Birdo no sea un hombre travistiéndose, bueno, esa no es la forma en la que le gusta identificarse, así que, perdón. Y si la retraté completamente mal basándome sólo en el género, mis disculpas. De cualquier forma, me tomó demasiado buscar una forma en la qué representarle así que… lo intenté.

De todas formas, hay que movernos hacia su personalidad. En una variedad de juegos, Birdo juega con la diferencia del rol entre héroe y villano. Adaptándome a eso, la hice un personaje moralmente ambiguo que podría jugar en cualquier lado que le diera ventaja, tal como obtener información de las tropas de Bowser así como ganar beneficios de parte de Peach. Algunos jugadores también odian el diseño de Birdo, ni siquiera considerando el género del personaje y declarando que simplemente es fea. Buscando un acercamiento más simpático, decidí traducir esas opiniones negativas de Birdo en la historia y tenerla de que la gente no sólo critica sus acciones, sino que también critican su apariencia. Manteniéndome en lo que se sabe de su personalidad, también es un tanto coqueta, de alguna forma fuerte (evidenciado por ciertos spin-offs tales como Mario Kart y Béisbol), femenina, y su deseo para convertirse en alguien famoso, con la última llenando su deseo de ser aceptada.

Sus relaciones con los personajes tienden a variar, al tiempo que pueden algunas veces amarla (Fortune Street) o… bueno, no (Super Mario Bros. 2). Sin embargo, ciertos spin-offs indican que está en términos amistosos con Daisy, puede ser amigable con Toadette, puede que tenga una rivalidad con la Princesa Peach, y tiene una fuerte, relación positiva con Yoshi, algunas veces considerada romántica, o de otro modo súper amistosa. De nuevo, intenté retratar eso también, con Peach siendo precautiva de Birdo, pero también siendo capaz de tolerarla. Y con eso, paro de hablar de Birdo, de quien he hablado demasiado comparándolo a lo que se debe hablar sobre un personaje secundario/terciario.

¡Otras cosas! ¡Toadette y los Toads ahora están juntos y están totalmente preparados para tomar el Castillo de Bowser!… ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, sólo un Toad lo hizo antes… aunque tenía muchas más cosas disponibles para él… ¡pero ya lo tienen todo listo! …¿Cierto? Mientras tanto, la pandilla de Luigi se fue al Bosque Prohibi… espera, no, sólo el Bosque. Como sea, Luigi tiene un enfoque especial hacia los fantasmas, y hablando de eso probablemente estoy hablando de una fobia. Oh, ¡y Peach ya no está utilizando el Cetro Real! Loco, ¿no? Veremos qué tanto aguanta. Daisy, de mientras, tiene su magia con ella. Y Toadsworth es una enorme cantidad de pánico en un cuerpo tan pequeño, como siempre.

Un pequeño anuncio sobre el problema de la relación: sí, Birdo la reveló. ¡Sorpresa! Y mientras que Luigi pudo haberla confirmado, la reacción de Peach lo hizo acobardarse de eso. Exceptuando a… ¡Yoshi! El dinosaurio amistoso que ha estado alrededor del plomero verde por tanto tiempo que debería ser el primero en tener las noticias sobre la relación confirmadas (Y es probable que fuera el que le creyera mejor a Birdo sin siquiera saberlo, pero me estoy desviando). Mientras tanto, todos tienen conocimiento sobre la relación, ¿pero qué es lo que necesitan para saber la verdad? Y más importante, ¿cómo reaccionarán una vez que lo comprendan? Yoshi fue el más sencillo. ¿Los otros? Bueno, ya verán.

Entonces, wow, ¡nunca había balbuceado tanto en años! …Culpen a Birdo, por supuesto. (Perdón, no podía resistirme), pero anímense, ¡el próximo capítulo vuelve hacia Mario y Bowser! Si hay algo más que les gustaría saber, siéntanse libres de enviarme algunas preguntas o comentarios. Los reviews o mensajes son la mejor forma de hacer eso, y los amo, porque esos demuestran que les interesa, y ayudan a la historia. Y… eso sería todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por leer!

Oh, casi lo olvido: ¡Nueva encuesta en mi perfil y en Tumblr relacionada a esta historia! ¡Voten si están interesados! ¡Gracias!

 _Eh… he estado releyendo la historia—es quizá por eso que me tomé un poco más de lo, uh, "normal" para traer esta actualización—y me volví a emocionar que llegué hasta el… um, 35. Sí, por ahí es donde está la mejor parte de la historia, lo aseguro *guiño**guiño*_

 _Mientras tanto, recientemente me di cuenta—acosando el Tumblr de Echo, como siempre—que generalmente mencionaba una escena del capítulo cada que actualizaba (cuando traía links hacia el capítulo), así que de momento, haré eso con este capítulo (y quizá lo haga con los demás):_

 _«_ _Las horas volaron mientras Bowser y yo esperábamos a que Kamek regresara. La mayor parte del tiempo, Bowser intentaba mantener mi mente fuera de lo que me había sucedido. Me contaba chistes, coqueteaba, y decía historias sobre su castillo, ninguna de las cuales pareció quedarse conmigo. Eventualmente, se rindió y nos sentamos en su cama, con él masajeándome peridiódicamente._

 _-No tienes por qué hacer esto -murmuré, al tiempo que mi cuerpo se encogía entre sus brazos._

 _-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Adoro sentir estos! -Bowser toqueteó los músculos de mi brazo y lo presionó contra mi pecho-. ¡Y estos también! -deslizó una mano sobre mi estómago y lo masajeó un poco-. Oh, pero también está—_

 _-En realidad, me refería a quedarte conmigo -eso hizo que sus brazos pararan, y mordí mi labio._

 _-¿Por qué no estaría contigo? -dejó que su cabeza se recargara en la mía._

 _-Búscate una razón. Ayudar a los otros a buscar, reinar, ver a tu hijo—_

 _-Junior está bien -Bowser dijo-. El reino no se destrozará porque no estoy haciendo una decisión cada segundo del día. Y hay ocho de ellos investigando en el Estudio debajo de las escaleras, lo cual debería ser suficiente._

 _-Pero estás sobre de mí -suspiré y me recargué en él al tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos._ _»_

 _Decidí poner los guiones cortos en vez de los largos (y los largos como cortes abruptos de diálogo) debido a que Echo en el inglés utilizaba ' ' en vez de las comillas, como es en el inglés (" "), lo cual podría… si lo ponemos en tamaños reducirse también a esto. Oh, y hay otra escena de cuando lo publicó (en Tumblr):_

 _«_ _-No -Bowser y Kamek me observaron mientras sacudía mi cabeza-. Es muy peligroso._

 _-En realidad, no es tan malo como lo sería dejarlo dentro de ti –Kamek volvió a ver sus notas, pasándose hacia un libro, cambiando de página, y asintiendo-. Si no se trata, podrías delirar, por un periodo mucho más largo de tiempo, o tu cuerpo podría comenzar a tener reacciones físicas de los sueños. Por ejemplo, si te cortas en el sueño y comienzas a sentirlo—_

 _-¿Podría sucederle en la vida real?_

 _-Su cuerpo sentirá como que sucedió, lo cual… podría ser potencialmente peor._

 _-Puedo morir, ¿no es así?_

 _-Teoréticamente hablando, sí._

 _Bowser tomó mis hombros e hizo que me girara a verlo. –Irás hacia Star Hill._

 _-¡No, no puedo! -sacudí mi cabeza._

 _-¿Por qué no? ¡Corres el riesgo de morir si no lo hacemos!_

 _-¿Qué tan posible sería eso?_

 _-¡Mario!_

 _-¡Alguien muere ahí!_

 _La habitación se aquietó por unos minutos al tiempo que los Koopalings me observaban extrañados. Notando su propio silencio, rápidamente regresaron a buscar en libros y papeles en los anaqueles, entre pequeñas estatuas y pociones. Bowser se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta mientras que Kamek se ajustaba los anteojos._ _»_

 _Y… bueno, es todo… de momento lo es. Sorprendentemente, mis notas fueron mucho más grandes que las de Echo, y eso… no está bien, lo sé, pero supuse que debería traerlos (y también habría traído las notas de Echo desde Tumblr, pero ya me estoy durmiendo… y apenas darán las 9, cielos). Eh… yo… bueno, les veré en el siguiente capítulo… (I'm looking forward for translating ch30 &35, OMG) Y… feliz aniversario del natalicio de Benito Juárez, que sólo lo acepto porque es puente y… los puentes son mágicos (?)._

 _PD: tuve problemas con el título del capítulo, "Oath" en el inglés es una palabra bastante ambigua. Puede significar tanto juramento como blasfemia, y decidí mejor utilizarlo como la primera definición, aunque… podrían verlo como blasfemia, realmente no importa demasiado (¿O sí?). El punto es que el título es una espada de doble filo: podría referirse a el juramento entre Luigi, Yoshi y Birdo de mantener silencio, o la forma tan blasfema en la que Peach se tomó la noticia. Todo depende de las perspectivas *guiño**guiño*_

 _¡Chau!_

— _gemini in tauro, 21 de marzo de 2017—_


	27. Un Juramento

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Ahora un capítulo que es un poco más lento en lo que nos enfocamos en Mario y Bowser. Eso incluye la maldición… y otros trozos más aquí y allá. Si les gusta ese tipo de cosas, gozarán esto. ¡Disfruten! (Oh, y la encuesta sigue abierta: ¡la competencia está más apretada de lo que esperaba! Y todavía no he enlistado las parejas.)

…

* * *

 **[Mario]**

Las horas volaron mientras Bowser y yo esperábamos a que Kamek regresara. La mayor parte del tiempo, Bowser intentaba mantener mi mente fuera de lo que me había sucedido. Me contaba chistes, coqueteaba, y decía historias sobre su castillo, ninguna de las cuales pareció quedarse conmigo. Eventualmente, se rindió y nos sentamos en su cama, con él masajeándome periódicamente.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —murmuré, al tiempo que mi cuerpo se encogía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Adoro sentir estos! —Bowser toqueteó los músculos de mi brazo y lo presionó contra mi pecho—. ¡Y estos también! —deslizó una mano sobre mi estómago y lo masajeó un poco—. Oh, pero también está-…

—En realidad, me refería a quedarte conmigo —eso hizo que sus brazos pararan, y mordí mi labio.

— ¿Por qué no estaría contigo? —dejó que su cabeza se recargara sobre la mía.

—Búscate una razón. Ayudar a los otros a buscar, reinar, ver a tu hijo-…

—Junior está bien —Bowser dijo—. El reino no se destrozará porque no estoy haciendo una decisión cada segundo del día. Y hay ocho de ellos investigando en el Estudio debajo de las escaleras, lo cual debería ser suficiente.

—Pero estás forzándote a estar bien —suspiré y me recargué en él al tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos. Su agarre era firme. Seguro.

—Difícilmente —Bowser se rio y me relajé en las suaves vibraciones de su voz—. Quedarme contigo me ayuda a calmarme. Si estuviera haciendo alguna otra cosa, probablemente sería un desastre andante.

—Justo ahora, estoy bien —alcé la vista al tiempo que me observaba, dándome la mirada más escéptica que jamás le había visto darme—. Bueno, estoy despierto y me siento bien.

— ¿Y sólo de eso se trata? —Mamma mía, aquí viene de nuevo—. ¿Debería simplemente tranquilizarme y dejarte en paz? ¿Olvidar que literalmente alucinaste, te desmayaste, y tuviste tus pesadillas recurrentes? ¿Dejar de lado mis preocupaciones, enterrar mis emociones, y-…?

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —rodeé su rostro con mis brazos—. Perdóname por intentar aligerar tus problemas.

—Esto no es un problema —besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Eso es mentira, he arruinado tu vida incontables veces —suspiré, con la culpa quemándome—. Incluyendo datos recientes. Y ahora sólo estoy añadiendo esto a tu estrés.

—Oh no —Bowser dijo sin expresión—, mi novio está temiendo del pasado y piensa que no hace nada para alivianar mis problemas al salir conmigo.

Irritado, le golpeé con un brazo. —Realmente no puedo ayudar de esa forma. Causo problemas.

—Y yo también —me acercó más a él y olfateó mi cabello—. Y no tienes idea de cuánto me ayuda esto.

— ¿Mi cabello?

—No, idiota, tú —sacudió su cabeza—, estar contigo, no guardarme todo. Nosotros —suspiró—. Inclusive cuando me estás dando un paro cardiaco, sigo sintiéndome mejor a como me sentía sin ti.

Su cola se restregó contra mi pierna, y entonces en mi muslo. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de mis costillas, y utilizó la otra para acariciarme uno de los hombros.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás eso?

Girándome, alcé mi rostro para encararlo. Mi boca se abrió, pero no podía pensar en nada para decirle, ninguna forma de argumentar contra su punto.

No queriendo que pensara en algo, Bowser se acercó y gentilmente presionó sus labios contra los míos. Cerrando mis ojos, le besé devuelta, dejando que su cálido aliento pusiera mis pensamientos de lado.

Se alejó para respirar, y entonces me acerqué a él de nuevo, lamiendo sus duros labios. Abriéndolos, soltó un jadeo al tiempo que deslizaba mi lengua sobre sus filosos dientes. Bowser puso su lengua debajo de la mía y la movió un poco, lo que hizo cosquillas y me hizo que me alejara riéndome. Rio por lo bajo y puso sus manos en mi cintura.

— ¿Ves? —Bowser me susurró seductoramente—. Se siente bien.

—Tienes un buen punto —le dije de vuelta.

Nos movimos más cerca, perdidos en el ojo del otro, acariciando el rostro del otro. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y las mías calientes. Desesperadamente, deseándolo, no quería que esto terminara.

Pero un golpe en la puerta nos hizo tomar una pausa. Bowser cerró con fuerza sus ojos y gruñó despacio. El golpeteo vino de nuevo.

— ¡Un minuto! —Bowser gritó.

Rápidamente, me bajé de él y me senté en la cama. Bowser se giró para levantarse, pero se regresó y me besó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se regresara, pero sonriéndome. Aun así, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mientras la abría. Me asomé un poco para ver que era Ludwig.

—Saludos… señor —amargura, posiblemente hostilidad, era evidente en el tono de voz de Ludwig—. Kamek me ha enviado para que lo recoja así como a su amado.

A juzgar por la forma en la que Bowser alzaba los hombros, era obvio que no estaba más contento con eso que Ludwig. Me observó y rodó su cabeza hacia mí, levantándome, caminé hacia ellos y comenzamos a seguir a Ludwig escaleras abajo. El Koopaling de cabello azul me estudió con interés antes de volver a girarse. Esperé a que Bowser cerrara la puerta y se pusiera de mi lado.

Aunque no estábamos lejos de Ludwig, no sostuvo la puerta abierta cuando bajó las escaleras, haciendo que Bowser tuviera que sostenerla antes que se cerrara. Me encogí de hombros al tiempo que Bowser rodaba los ojos y me gesticulaba que avanzara con un guiño.

De nuevo, alcanzamos el centro de la habitación con la Tubería, y de nuevo, Ludwig dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Tomándola, observé a la oscuridad después del Koopaling, con Bowser tomando la puerta al tiempo que seguía a Ludwig.

—Entonces podría la… eh, tal vez no feliz… dejémoslo en 'rara pareja', ¿no les parece? —soltó con sorna—. De cualquier forma, después de-…

—No, por favor —interrumpí—. Los cabeza de trapeador primero. Para limpiar el camino.

Frente a la molestia del Koopaling, sonreí. Escuchamos cómo descendía a través de la Tubería, y dudaba.

—Bueno, ¿después de ti? —Bowser intentó tomarme de la cintura pero falló—. Eh… lo lamento.

Quizás inesperadamente para él, reí. Agarrándome de la baranda de la Tubería, besé su mejilla antes de lanzarme.

Ya fuera del otro lado, observé cómo Ludwig abría la puerta y me miraba fulminante antes de dejar que se azotara. Bowser vino, sin embargo, y lo ayudé a salirse. Saliendo apresurado de la habitación, tomé a Ludwig y lo forcé a encararme.

—Suéltame.

—Está bien, pero no iremos a ningún lado.

Bowser paró y me dio una mirada confundida, pero asintió en concordancia.

—Mascota obediente —Ludwig musitó.

— ¡Repítelo y te lanzo directo al puente! —Bowser ladró.

—No hay necesidad de eso. Ludwig, ¿por qué nos odias tanto?

—Mm. 'Odiar' es una palabra muy fuerte —Bowser y yo bajamos nuestras miradas hacia él—. ¿Qué? No odio a ninguno de los dos, en serio. Es sólo que esto… me molesta.

— ¿Qué? —crucé mis brazos—. ¿Es porque estamos saliendo?

—Bueno, en parte-…

—Oh, ya deja esa mierda —Bowser cruzó sus brazos también—. Has tenido esa actitud desde hace años, pero ha sido a un nuevo nivel últimamente. ¿Qué, te irritó que no pudieras imponerte ante tus hermanos?

—Por favor —Ludwig se retiró el cabello del rostro—. No me haga sonar tan infantil y ridículo.

— ¿Entonces qué es, Ludwig? —intentó irse, pero me interpuse entre él y cualquier otro lugar—. No iremos a ningún otro lugar hasta que hables.

El Koopaling se giró para intentar hacer eso, pero Bowser dio un paso al frente y se interpuso en su camino.

—Sólo háblanos, Ludwig —insistí.

— ¡¿Tú?! —soltó, disparando furia desde sus oscuros ojos—. ¡¿Por qué, de entre toda la población de todo el Reino de los Hongos, debería ser capaz de hablar contigo, de entre todos ellos?! Hasta donde tengo entendido, ¡sigues siendo un impedimento para todos nosotros!

Mirándole mal, Bowser puso su mano en su hombro. —Oye, Ludwig-…

—No, ¡suéltame! —Ludwig se alejó de la mano de Bowser—. ¡Tú no me controlas!

—No del todo, pero mientras estés en mi reino, en mi castillo, ¡sigues mis órdenes!

—Bowser.

— ¿Qué?

Se giró y observó a Ludwig, quien tembló y apretó sus puños. En sus ojos, creí haber visto lágrimas formarse.

—Ludwig, ¿qué es lo que realmente ocurre? —me miró mal, pero yo suavicé mi expresión—. Sólo habla. Inclusive si no te agradamos, es mejor sólo sacarlo.

Durante un minuto, Ludwig permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, después de tragar grueso y bruscamente secarse los ojos, se movió hacia un lado y nos encaró.

—Es lo mismo que siempre ha sido —dirigió esto hacia Bowser—, yo era tu mejor oficial, y me diste comando de cada-…

—Oh, ¿esto de nuevo? —Bowser gruñó—. ¿Cuántas veces tendrá-…?

— ¿Qué cosa? —intervine.

—Es acerca de su rango comparado al de mi hijo —Bowser rodó sus ojos.

— ¡No sólo se trata del mocoso malcriado que tienes como hijo!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Tranquilícense! —me puse entre los dos—. Ambos —me miraron mal, pero asintieron—. Ludwig, explícamelo con calma.

Inhalando, y después exhalando, Ludwig asintió. —Sabes del cómo Bowser nos mantiene por encima del rango de todos sus soldados. Recuerdas cómo solíamos ser prácticamente sus hijos cuando nos conocimos —asentí—. Bueno, después de tantas veces que perdió frente a ti, y después de que durmió po-… después de que Junior nació, Bowser comenzó a alejarnos rápidamente.

—Es mi hijo —Bowser gruñó, y me lanzó una mirada, pero me encogí de hombros—. Por supuesto que le voy a dar tratos preferenciales.

—Está bien, ¡pero no nos ignores! —Ludwig tosió y tragó saliva, aclarando su garganta—. Tal vez no estemos de acuerdo con todos tus planes, ¡pero hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera nos pides que te ayudemos!

—Niégame una vez, es mi culpa. Niégame dos veces-…

— ¡¿Y eso es todo?! —Ludwig le sostuvo la mirada airado—. Te respetamos por años. _Yo_ seguí tus órdenes más descabelladas. Inclusive ahora, cuando no puedo estar de acuerdo con algunas de las decisiones que has hecho, sigo quedándome debajo de tus órdenes. ¡¿Y cómo nos agradeces?!

— ¿Dándoles una casa firme, quizás? ¿Comparada a donde sea que pudieran ir? —Bowser alzó una ceja al tiempo que Ludwig se alejaba—. Los crie a ustedes siete cuando nadie siquiera consideraría-…

— ¡Eso no soluciona nada! —Ludwig gritó—. Sólo una vez, ¿no podrías…?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Bowser lanzó sus manos en agravación, pero toqué uno de sus hombros y lo calmé un poco—. Ludwig, eres el más sabio entre tus hermanos, ¡pero eres el más difícil de complacer! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No tenemos los mismos puntos de vista, pero al menos puedo lograr que los otros cooperen con mí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—…no lo sé.

—Sí, lo haces —Bowser se giró a verme, confundido—. Quiere tu aprobación. Bowser, eres una especie de figura paterna para él, al igual que para los otros Koopalings.

— ¿Como los otros…? —sus ojos se abrieron y el Rey Koopa asintió—. Ludwig-…

— ¡No! —se alejó de nosotros—. Eso… ¡no es cierto, eso no es cierto!

—Ludwig, por favor —giró su cabeza para verme—. Bowser podría no mostrarlo tan seguido como te gustaría, pero realmente le importas, y tus hermanos. Él no te mantendría bajo su vigilancia si no se sintiera tan cercano a ti como tú a él.

Dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados, Ludwig también dejó de verme. Bowser compartió una mirada de desconcierto conmigo, y entonces volvió a observar al mayor de los Koopalings. Dio un paso al frente y puso una de sus manos en un hombro de Ludwig, quien saltó. Por un momento, dejó a Bowser ser, pero se recuperó, y se quitó la mano de Bowser de encima.

—Su simpatía se agradece, pero no se requiere. Y ninguno de nosotros lo requiere —dio un paso para alejarse de Bowser.

—Tal vez no. Tal vez es sólo que te necesito —Ludwig se giró para verlo—. Y Mario también en definitiva te necesita, al igual que Kamek. Y Junior ama tenerlos a ustedes siete a su alrededor —suspiró—. Ustedes siete nos rodean cuando más lo necesitamos. Así que… en verdad te necesito.

Silenciosamente, Ludwig asintió. Bowser me lanzó una sonrisa y se la regresé.

—Bueno… es hora de irnos.

—Ludwig-…

—No, el tacto se ha terminado —sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia el puente—. Mario necesita hablar con Kamek y ya hemos hablado demasiado.

Sin otra palabra, continuó caminando y cruzó el puente. Bowser exhaló profundamente y tomé su mano. Me sonrió suave y asintió.

Caminamos hacia el Estudio, donde estaban los otros Koopalings poniendo libros de vuelta en sus anaqueles. Larry le lanzó una mirada de sorna a Ludwig, quien le fulminó antes de unírseles.

Me quedé viendo a los anaqueles que reorganizaban, estudiando los tablones de madera que se alineaban en las paredes y que sobrepasaban inclusive a Bowser. Kamek se sentaba en el escritorio, observándonos, pero bajando la vista para ver frente a él.

Aproximándome, Kamek se levantó y giró un libro para que lo viéramos. Observé al libro de blanco y dorado, titulado: _Divinas Artes y Estudios de la Adivinación_.

—Ése es de antes, de la primera vez que vine aquí —observé.

Kamek asintió. —No me había dado cuenta antes, pero estabas en el camino correcto —mordió su labio—. Mis disculpas por pasarlo de largo.

Encogiéndome de hombros asentí. —Es una reacción normal.

—Y usualmente una muy tonta —sacudió su cabeza—, como sea, esto no tiene ni esto ni aquello.

—Claro —dijo Bowser—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta maldición?

—Como están enterados, la maldición impone pesadillas a sus víctimas —se giró hacia mí—. Por lo que viste, hace años, se suponía que eran sueños falsos que causaban a la víctima a crear un lazo físico con ellos —su expresión se agravó mientras continuaba—. Sin embargo, esos sueños tienen un poco de posibilidad de suceder. Por lo tanto, uno podría realmente poner ciertos eventos que aparecen en el sueño y relacionarlos mientras toman vida, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Eso… ¿quiere decir que sucederán? —cuestioné mientras mi corazón corría y mis manos se sacudía. Bowser alzó una de las suyas y me dio palmadas en la espalda.

—En últimas instancias, no es posible decirlo, ya que el futuro no está escrito en su totalidad. O, eso asumiría —Kamek se encogió de hombros—. Los síntomas son numerosos, pero…

—Pero qué, ¿Kamek? —Bowser le urgió a finalizar.

—Mario… presentó una insana cantidad de ellos —suspiró al tiempo que nuestros ojos se abrían—. Incluyen las pesadillas, obviamente, pero también incluyen alucinaciones, desmayarse en al menos un sueño profundo, aunque más son posibles. Junto con esos viene la irritabilidad u otras emociones confusas, habilidades mágicas que podrían surgir, visiones recurrentes o símbolos-…

— ¿Como un ave? —tomé una pausa mientras Kamek me observaba—. En… un par de sueños míos, he estado con una especie de ave de fuego. No comprendo cómo está envuelta en eso-…

—No importa. Si has tenido al menos un símbolo recurrente, es símbolo de la maldición —mi corazón martilleaba mientras Bowser sostenía mi mano—. Creo que entiendes el punto. Además de eso, las pesadillas tienden a ser en un lugar recurrente, y con los Chamanes principalmente viviendo en Star Hill, es obvio que serían por ahí.

—Eso es genial, ¿pero cómo nos deshacemos de ellos? —la voz de Bowser parecía tener irritación y desconcierto entremezclados.

—Para remover una maldición, se necesitaría a otro Chamán —Kamek vio las notas que tenía en la mano—. Y necesita ser en el lugar en el que las maldiciones ocurren, así que necesitarían ir a Star Hill para deshacerse de esta maldición.

—No —Bowser y Kamek me observaron mientras sacudía mi cabeza—. Es muy peligroso.

—En realidad, no es tan malo como lo sería dejarlo dentro de ti —Kamek volvió a ver sus notas, pasándose hacia un libro, cambiando de página y asintiendo—. Si no se trata, podrías delirar, por un periodo mucho más largo de tiempo, o tu cuerpo podría comenzar a tener reacciones físicas de los sueños. Si te cortas en el sueño y comienzas a sentirlo-…

— ¿Podría sucederle en la vida real?

—Su cuerpo sentirá como que sucedió, lo cual… podría ser potencialmente peor.

—Puedo morir, ¿no es así?

—Teoréticamente hablando, sí.

Bowser tomó mis hombros e hizo que girara a verlo. —Irás hacia Star Hill.

— ¡No, no puedo! —sacudí mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Corres el riesgo de morir si no lo hacemos!

— ¿Qué tan posible sería eso?

— ¡Mario!

— ¡Alguien muere ahí!

La habitación se aquietó por unos minutos al tiempo que los Koopalings me observaban extrañados. Notando su propio silencio, rápidamente regresaron a buscar en libros y papeles en los anaqueles, entre pequeñas estatuas y pociones. Bowser se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta mientras que Kamek se ajustaba los anteojos.

— ¿Muere?

— ¡Sí! Y no sé quién, pero podrías ser tú —los hombros de Bowser se bajaron al tiempo que continuaba viéndome. Kamek me observó cuidadosamente, como si pudiera aprender algo nuevo. Tal vez—. ¿Qué tan posible sería de que esos síntomas me pasaran?

—La posibilidad es más fuerte que la de tus sueños siendo reales —mencionó Kamek—. Sin embargo, ambos son posibles.

—Entonces no iremos —reafirmé—. Mejor que sufra solo a que-…

— ¿A qué, la nula posibilidad de que muera?

—No eres sólo tú —Bowser enfocó sus ojos en los míos, antes de que se abrieran en horror, comprendiendo—. No podemos ir.

Kamek negó con la cabeza. —Recomiendo en demasía que lo hagan. No necesitarás pasar mucho tiempo ahí, sólo el suficiente para encontrar a un Chamán que pueda deshacerse de la maldición.

— ¿Son una amenaza? —Bowser inquirió.

—Depende. Los Chamanes son muy privados respecto a su vida, pero imaginaría que alguno los reconocería.

— ¿Quién no?

—El truco está en cuál estaría más inclinado a ayudar —corrigió Kamek—. Algunos pueden tener a Mario en su visto bueno por sus acciones heroicas, otros podrían gustar de los problemas que Bowser ha causado, aunque sospecho que habrá algunos que ni siquiera los querrán ahí.

—Encontraremos a uno.

—Bowser-…

—Mira, lo haremos. No te dejaré morir, Mario —desesperación—. Ninguno de nosotros morirá en un futuro cercano —determinación.

—Aunque no puedes prometer eso.

—Obsérvame.

Sonrió con confianza, pero no compartía su entusiasmo. Kamek intercambió su mirada entre nosotros dos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Ambos asentimos, y Kamek se regresó a los libros, reorganizándolos en el escritorio. Me observó una última vez y asintió antes de salirse.

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

Era definitivamente temprano en la mañana, pero inclusive a unas horas de amanecer, Mario seguía despierto. Su respiración era irregular y se movía incómodo repetidas veces. Mi suspiro lo hizo saltar.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?

—Casi el mismo que tú.

—Bueno, duerme —se giró dándome la espalda—. Esto es exactamente por qué no quería pasar todo el día encima de ti.

—Oh, pero no lo hiciste… aún —reí un poco al tiempo que se giraba para golpearme con su almohada—. Oye, no pude evitarlo.

—Estoy intentando ser serio.

—No cuando estás así de gruñón. Es tan adorable.

—Vete a dormir, Bowser.

—No cuando estás despierto. Me preocuparé demasiado.

Gruñó y se alejó de mí. No dejándolo, me acerqué a él y deslicé mis manos a sus lados. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—No lo hagas.

—Sólo estamos recostados.

—Pero-…

—Mario, si yo no puedo amarte, ¿puedes decirme quién lo hará? —no respondió—. ¿A quién dejarás entrar?

—A nadie.

—Es una decisión terrible.

—Mantendrá a la gente viva.

— ¿Por siempre? No, no lo creo.

De nuevo, Mario se había callado. Aun así, le acaricié el pecho, dejando que mi cabeza estuviera sobre la suya.

—Dilo, al menos a mí. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Moriste. Morí.

—Entiendo esa parte, pero necesito un poco más que eso.

Hondamente, suspiró. —Soñé de tres posibles formas en que podría suceder. La primera envolvía a Peach cayendo de un monte cerca de una cascada —se tomó una pausa mientras mis ojos se abrían de sorpresa; no había esperado su muerte—. Después de eso, la salvábamos, pero habías sido asesinado mientras intentábamos escapar de un derrumbe. Y en la última ocasión, ambos lo lograron, pero fui acuchillado por un misterioso asesino en Star Hill.

—… ¿Por qué no puedes soñar cosas lindas? —se giró y me golpeó en el hombro mientras yo reía—. ¡Perdón! No debí decirlo, perdón —parando, besé su frente—. Entonces, tuviste un sueño que resultaba en alguien muriendo cada vez que resolvíamos los problemas que encarábamos —Mario asintió—. Muy pesado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haré acerca de eso? No puedo simplemente meterte encantado en el peligro, deja de lado a cualquier otro —cerró sus ojos.

—Bueno, te voy diciendo, que no vamos a ir con Peach cuando vayamos a Star Hill; sigue peleándose conmigo, en caso de que no estuvieras enterado. Así que, como Kamek nos dijo, nunca es totalmente seguro de que esos sueños se volverán realidad.

Lentamente, abrió sus grandes ojos azules y asintió. Sonriendo, deslicé una de mis manos fuera de su cintura, tomando su mano.

—Ambos sabemos que no puedo garantizar nada —admitiéndolo me ayudaba a meterlo en mi cabeza, además de que le dejaba saber que comprendía sus preocupaciones—. En serio, adoraría no morir. Pero tampoco quiero que te pase a ti. Y además de eso, ya has sufrido demasiado por culpa de esta maldición.

Su mano libre se movió y cubrió mis labios, al menos lo mejor que pudo. —Bowser, tengo un hermano y fans. Tú gobiernas un castillo entero, donde vives con un padre adoptivo y ocho niños. Dime, ¿quién de los dos vale la pena vivir?

—Oh, ¿vamos a comparar nuestros estilos de vida? —mí tono era una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación—. Veamos… un rey villano que tiene algunos de sus súbditos odiándolo, deja de lado el enorme reino en el que vive, contra el símbolo de esperanza del gran reino para el que prácticamente trabajo, deja de lado un héroe de galaxias —arqueó una ceja frente a mi sonrisa—. Así que su buscas medirnos, intenta más duro. Porque el héroe del reino contra el rey paternal es una carrera muy ajustada.

— ¿Por qué no estamos hablando de carreras de Go-kart? —ambos reímos un poco—. Tienes un buen punto, pero no quiero que hagas esto.

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si unas cuantas tropas vienen con nosotros?

—Depende de los soldados.

—Kamek podría tomar unas opciones confiables. Y los Koopalings generalmente son una buena elección.

—Está bien, eso aligeraría mis preocupaciones, desde que eres el único de los que estábamos ahí —ladeé mi cabeza un poco—. Éramos nosotros dos, Peach, Luigi y Daisy.

Dejando salir un suspiro ahogado, alcé mi cabeza de la almohada. —Si habían cinco opciones, ¿por qué yo era uno de los tres que murieron? —de nuevo, Mario me golpeó—. Oye, era una pregunta buena.

—Ninguno debió morir.

—La guerra usualmente no permite una supervivencia entera en ambos lados.

— ¡Esto podría ni siquiera estar relacionado con la guerra!

—Si no lo está, estaré estupefacto.

—Aun así…

—Aun así, necesitamos ir a Star Hill y conseguirte un Chamán.

Rogándome, Mario buscó mis ojos con un asomo de lágrimas en los suyos, probablemente esperando hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, rápidamente lo besé.

—Bowser, por favor-…

—No, Mario, iremos, y será mejor ir más pronto cuando sólo seamos los dos —aunque sonreí, estaba porfiado con mi decisión—. Realmente no puedes esperar que siga observándote sufrir y no hacer nada más que ayudarte. Necesitamos una verdadera cura para ti. Y por mucho que me gustaría que el rol de "súper novios" funciona, no podemos apoyarnos en eso eternamente.

Eso le sacó una buena risa, una que era deliciosa de escuchar. No queriendo que parara, pasé mis manos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas. Después de un par de minutos, paré mi tortura de cosquillas y dejé que Mario recuperara la respiración. Una vez que lo hizo, lo besé de nuevo, obteniendo a su bigote restregándose conmigo mientras me besaba de vuelta. Aún con poco aire, se retiró después de un minuto, al tiempo que los latidos de nuestros corazones bailaban. Suavemente, le acaricié la mejilla, esperando a que recuperara su respiración.

—Bueno, ¿es que mi "súper novio" ha llegado con alguna idea para ponerme a dormir?

Sonriendo, le masajeé la espalda y moví mi cola cerca de su pierna. —Oh, tengo un par de ideas. Así que, qué te parece si-…

Un golpe sonó de mi puerta y dejé salir un hondo suspiro. Mario rio y besó mi mejilla.

— ¿Gajes de reinar?

—Ni siquiera cerca.

Reticente, pasé mi garra por mi cabello, antes de salirme de la cama. Abriendo la puerta, me quedé viento a mi hijo, quien alzó la vista con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Junior? Hijo, ¿qué sucede?

Temblando, mi niño no podía hablar.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿hijo? —rápidamente, asintió. Suavemente, reí y lo alcé—. Supongo que tienes más en común con tu padre de lo que creí.

—Espera, ¿tú?

Mis ojos se abrieron al tiempo que me volvía a ver a Mario. Riendo nerviosamente, me deslicé fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dejándolo sin mi respuesta.

Calmadamente, tomé a Junior de vuelta a su habitación. Con cuidado, me metí en su habitación, evitando el desastre que estaba esparcido por el suelo. Alcanzando su cama, me senté y lo puse. Justo cuando iba a irme, sin embargo, rápidamente me atrapó.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—Papá, no quiero —musitó y su mano se cerró más en mí.

—Junior, necesitas descansar —suavemente, suspiré y puse mis manos a su alrededor.

—Pero entonces te irás.

Pensando por un minuto, ofrecí. —Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré a tu lado.

—Pero… entonces Mario estará solo.

Congelándome, dudé de mi respuesta. —Él… estará bien.

—No, no lo hará. No estaba bien hace rato. Papá, necesitas quedarte con él.

—Bueno, no puedo quedarme en dos lugares al mismo tiempo —Junior me dejó ir y bajó la mirada— o podrías… quedarte con… nosotros.

—Sí por favor.

Suspirando, asentí y me levanté. No prestando mucha atención, pisé un bloque y aguanté un grito. Sobándome el pie, me fui cojeando fuera de la habitación de Junior y dentro de la mía. Abriéndola, me quedé viendo a Mario, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Nos observó y sonrió.

— ¿Tendremos un invitado esta noche?

—Em… ¿si no es mucho problema?

— ¡En lo absoluto!

Mis hombros se relajaron en alivio. Por supuesto que a Mario no le importaría, pero… es lindo escucharlo. Volviéndome a mi lado de la cama, senté a Junior entre nosotros. Lentamente se acomodó en las sábanas, y aun parecía un poco incómodo cerca de Mario. Aunque, en menos de un minuto, Junior se relajó.

— ¿Cómodo? —sonrió y asintió—. Bien, ahora durmamos.

—Pero… sigo asustado, Papá.

Aguantándome un gruñido, dejé que mi cara se enterrara en la almohada.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu pesadilla, Junior? —escuché que Mario le preguntaba—. Tu Papá es genial escuchando y me ayudó a sentirme mejor después de que tuve mi pesadilla.

— ¿En serio Papá? —alcé la vista y observé de Junior a Mario y de regreso.

—Eh… ¿sí? —espera un minuto—. Junior, me has hablado de ellas antes.

—Esta es diferente —Junior se envolvió más entre las cobijas—. En ella, Mario seguía dormido y no podíamos levantarlo. Y entonces seguías muy triste, y entonces estabas enojado con todos.

—Aw, Junior, esa es mi culpa de antes —pasé mi mano por mi cabello—. Me dejé llevar por el pánico sobre lo de Mario, y no debí haberme desquitado contigo. Pero ahora está bien, ¡y yo también!

—No, era diferente. Fuimos a una montaña de azul y morado para que lo ayudaran, pero algo malo ocurrió y nos dijeron que no podrían ayudarlo.

Lentamente, observé a Mario, cuyos ojos estaban tan abiertos como los míos. Ninguno de nosotros le había hablado de Star Hill, e inclusive si había oído un poco cuando lo hablábamos, no podía recordar llevarlo ahí.

—Junior, ¿quiénes eran "ellos" de los que hablas?

—Em… gente en batas negras, y no podías ver más allá de sus ojos —tomó una pausa y se quitó las cobijas de la cara—. ¿Son esos los Chamanes de los que Kamek se la paso hablando?

—Suenan dentro de la descripción, si la memoria ayuda —murmuró Mario.

— ¿Y quién fue a Star Hill?

— ¿Star Hill?

—Esa es la montaña con la que soñaste, hijo.

— ¿Es real? ¿Es así como Star Hill se ve?

—Sí, eso es; es la montaña de azul y morado donde puedes ver estrellas fugaces y pedir deseos.

— ¡Wow! —Junior se sentó y lo pensó por un momento—. Bueno, además de tú y yo, Kamek y los Koopalings vinieron con nosotros. Pero… desaparecieron en alguna parte del sueño.

— ¿Desaparecieron? —Mario alzó una ceja.

—Sí, sólo no estaban ahí en un punto —se quitó el babero para que lo pusiera en la besa de noche—. Desaparecieron de uno a uno mientras el sueño continuaba. Al final sólo éramos tú, Kamek, yo y el Chamán.

Mario y yo nos quedamos viéndonos, descolocados por la información que Junior acababa de proveernos. Estudiándonos, Junior arqueó una ceja y me tocó en el brazo debajo de la almohada encima de él.

—Papá, ¿te vas a ir a Star Hill pronto?

—Bueno… necesito llevar a Mario allá. Necesitamos encontrar a un Chamán amistoso que sepa cómo remover su maldición.

Los ojos de Junior descendieron y entonces asintió. —Asegúrate de ser cuidadoso con los Koopalings cuando vayas.

Por un minuto, lo pensé. —Tal vez se quedarán aquí contigo, hijo.

—Pero necesitarás llevarte a alguien —argumentó Junior—. No pueden ser sólo ustedes dos. Los Chamanes son… extraños.

—Kamek puede venir y ayudarnos a pensar en algo antes de irnos —observé a Mario, quien mordió su labio, pero asintió cuando Junior lo observó.

—Oh… eso es bueno —Junior bostezó—. Estoy… somnoliento. Pero… no quiero…

—No te preocupes, Junior —le aseguró Mario—. Tu Papá también es bueno alejando pesadillas.

— ¿Lo es?

—Síp —Mario le guiñó un ojo mientras me retenía de reír.

—Wow. Eso es… genial.

Bostezando de nuevo, Junior se acurrucó mejor en las cobijas y rápidamente se durmió. Mario y yo sonreímos mientras observábamos cómo su respiración subía y bajaba en un ritmo calmado.

—Gracias —susurré—. No estaba seguro de cómo lidiaría con eso.

—Seguramente te las habrías apañado —Mario pasó su mano por encima de Junior y tomó la mía—. Sólo fue más sencillo para mí porque lo pude relacionar con mayor facilidad.

—…Si me entero que mi hijo está maldito-…

—Bowser, estoy seguro de que está bien —Mario tranquilamente bostezó—. Es sólo una coincidencia.

Acariciando su mano, dubitante asentí. —Eso espero.

—Y yo que pensaba que te estabas volviendo el optimista —Mario rio por lo bajo.

—Sólo quedemos de acuerdo en no poner nada fuera del reino de la posibilidad —a eso, Mario asintió. Por un momento, escuchamos al ligero sonido de la respiración de mi hijo mientras dormía. Sin embargo, tenía que poner claro mi punto original—. Entonces, iremos a Star Hill, y pronto, ¿vale? No necesito que mi hijo se aterrorice sobre esto por más tiempo de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Lentamente, Mario suspiró y asintió. —Quieres ir mañana, ¿no es así?

—No toma demasiado tiempo ir y regresar.

—Sí, lo sé —tomé su mano y sonreí mientras se me quedaba viendo. Sacudió su cabeza y me observó. Algo acerca de sus ojos azules era tranquilizante, aun a pesar de todo con lo que estábamos lidiando—. De acuerdo, pero no podemos llevarnos a los Koopalings.

—Me parece bien. De nuevo, Kamek puede tomar algunas tropas por nosotros —sonriendo, añadí—. Oh, y sin princesas. O tu hermano —Mario me observó mal mientras intentaba retener mi risa—. ¡Sólo para asegurarme!

—No podías resistirte para añadir eso, ¿o sí? —se quejó y se giró.

—Oye, vamos —apreté su mano—. Lo admito, necesitaré llevarme bien con tu hermano algún día. Peach, no estoy muy seguro, pero intentaremos dirigirnos políticamente una vez que haya terminado lo que deba terminarse contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Se regresó y le sonreí. Mario también lo hizo y sostuvo mi mano. Aunque, después de eso, frunció el ceño.

—Estoy asustado.

—Yo también —admití—. Esto ciertamente no es algo con lo que ninguno de los dos está familiarizado. Pero es por eso que lo enfrentaremos juntos —sonriendo más, volví a apretar su mano—. Cualquiera que se cruce con el camino de ambos individualmente ya tiene problemas. Aunque juntos, necesitarán pensárselo dos veces —le lancé un beso—. Estaremos bien.

— ¿Y qué hay del mismo ambiente? No creo que puedas evitar a los eventos naturales ni que dejen de ocurrir, a menos que tengas trucos guardados de los que no me hayas hablado.

—De nuevo, nada es definitivo, pero te prometo que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por vigilar hasta el más mínimo cambio. Si algo comienza a derrumbarse, reaccionaremos a lo que sea que le siga. Y podremos cruzar eso.

—Eso espero —Mario sonrió de nuevo—. Estoy contando con tu palabra en eso.

—Y pretendo mantenerla —le guiñé un ojo y volví a acariciar su mano.

Suavemente, Junior gruñó mientras dormía. Mario y yo nos callamos mutualmente, y entonces reímos en silencio. Aun sosteniendo nuestras manos debajo de la almohada de Junior, nos observamos hasta caer dormidos.

* * *

…

¡Finalmente están planeando ir a Star Hill, yei! …¿O quizás no yei?

Mientras que no está garantizado el que los sueños de Mario realmente ocurran, sigue habiendo un gran riesgo. Y para añadir un poco más al problema, Junior también tuvo una pesadilla propia, relacionada a la de Mario. ¿Coincidencia? ¿O algo más? (¿O tal vez sólo es una forma mía de poner otro momento familiar en la historia?) De cualquier forma, están en esto juntos, así que Bowser y Mario pueden tomar un pequeño confort en eso (¡Súper novios!)

Mientras tanto, Ludwig. Él ha sido un mocoso, viendo hacia atrás, aunque usualmente es muy reservado en cómo va con las cosas. Aun así, algo acerca de él seguía molestando a Mario y a Bowser, lo que quería que enfrentaran. Bowser y Ludwig tienden a pelar mucho, así que Mario fue capaz de facilitar su discusión e ir al centro del problema (además, me gusta la creencia del fandom de que Ludwig estaba originalmente a cargo de los Koopalings antes de que Junior llegara; mientras que no es el líder definitivo en esta historia, seguro intenta actuar como que lo es).

Y respecto a la maldición, es letal si no se trata, y sólo un Chamán puede remover la maldición de un Chamán. Sin embargo, no son una raza particularmente común (hablando del hecho de que sólo aparecen como especie nombrada en Super Mario RPG y con apariencias cuestionables más tarde), así que sus reacciones hacia Mario y Bowser podrían ir en cualquier dirección. ¡Hurra, más ambigüedad moral entre las especies!

Por ahora, eso será todo. El siguiente capítulo, Kamek tomará algunos soldados para ir con Bowser y Mario mientras se van a Star Hill. Aunque si los Koopalings no irán, ¿entonces quién? Y Bowser realmente podrá mantenerle a Mario las promesas de seguridad, ¿o es que esto está fuera de su control? Aún falta mucho, así que ya veremos. Los comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos, sólo envíenme un review o un mensaje. Ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, así que me gustaría escuchar más, pero comprendo que estáis muy ocupados también, así que no les presiono. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!

 _Aparentemente seguimos con los capítulos cortos… sí, bueno, dentro de un par de capítulos dejará de ser así. Y es ahí donde perderé mi agilidad como traductora –cries in Spanish- Oh, bueno, era demasiado lindo para durar(?)_

 _Como sea, junto con el capítulo, una pequeña parte del siguente:_

 _«_ _Mientras tanto, Mario nos observa a los dos, aún sin darse por enterado. –Uh…_

 _-No te preocupes -de nuevo, me giré hacia Kamek-. Danos un minuto. Necesito ver a mi hijo antes de irnos._

 _-El viejo Magikoopa apuntó hacia la entrada, donde los diez soldados caminaban detrás de Junior. Se vino hacia mí y saltó en mis brazos._

 _-¡Tengan cuidad, papá! -se alejó de mí y me observó-. Me dijeron que tú y Mario ya se van. Sólo sean cuidadosos, ¿está bien?_

 _-No te preocupes, Junior. Estaremos bien –de nuevo, lo abracé-. Tú cuida bien del reino mientras estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo hijo? Cualquier problema que suceda, envíame a alguien y estaremos tan pronto como podamos._

 _-Está bien. Pero si los Koopalings siguen aquí, podremos manejarlo._

 _-Estoy seguro que podrás._

 _Lentamente, lo puse de vuelta en el suelo. Dudó por un minuto pero luego corrió a abrazar a Mario, quien estaba sorprendido al inicio, pero luego le regresó el abrazo. -¡Tú también ten cuidado!_

 _-Por supuesto. Intentaré mantener a tu papá seguro._

 _-Y a ti -Junior se alejó de Mario y lo observó-. Esto es acerca de ti también, así que protéjanse mutuamente -en silencio, Mario asintió y le sonrió, y luego a mí._

 _Al final, Junior abrazó a Kamek. –Trae a todos de vuelta a casa._

 _-Como lo ordene, mi Príncipe -suavemente, Kamek acarició la cabeza de Junior y suspiró-. Y esperemos, que no sea de una golpiza, como lo usual._

 _Junior rio y se alejó. Asintió hacia los soldados y se alejó, deseándonos buen viaje._ _»_

 _Y uh… eso será todo por ahora. Me duelen los ojos, ya serán las 10 por acá y estoy en temporada de exámenes (¡Ja! ¿Cuándo no?), pero por lo general esta es la más sencilla (no homework, nothing retaining me for losing my time, huh?) y… em, bueno, ¿esto sería todo? Afortunadamente, quizá y tengo el siguiente capítulo traducido la próxima semana, aunque como cargo con mi flojera infinita, quizá y me tome otras vacaciones… seh (no pasará). Y eh… aparentemente, "An Oath" era el título de este capítulo y no del anterior -facepalm-, lamento el error; afortunadamente, le atiné al significado del título (Juramento); aunque, quizás no en el ámbito para el que fue hecho… yo… eh…_

 _¡Chau!_

— _gemini in tauro, 28 de marzo de 2017—_


	28. Un Navío

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Hora de ver quiénes serán los que irán a Star Hill con Bowser y Mario. Oh, y un poco de melosidad para comenzar el capítulo. Además, un poco de acción por eso de la mitad. Así que, ¡háganse un poco de espacio y comiencen a leer!

…

* * *

 **[Bowser]**

La mañana vino más rápido de lo que esperaba. Con un bufido, levanté mi cabeza y busqué despertarme. Aunque la luz de Dark Lands no es fácil de notar, me he adaptado a la ligera diferencia de cuando la luz matutina entra por mi ventana.

Cuidadosamente, desligué mi mano de la de Mario y me deslicé fuera de la cama. Mis pies se arrastraron un poco por el suelo, mientras que mis brazos estaban un poco pesados. Me tomó un minuto estirarme antes de regresar y sonreírle a la figura de mi hijo dormido, y entonces observé a mi novio… quien se despertó.

—Buenos días —bostezó Mario. Se puso una mano sobre la boca una vez que recordó que Mario estaba a su lado y calmadamente se salió de la cama de la misma forma.

—Perdón —susurré—. Creí que podría levantarme sin despertarte.

—Oh, ya me estaba levantando —Mario se abotonó los overoles y cepilló su cabello antes de ponerse el sombrero—. ¿Deberíamos dejarlo descansar?

—Sí, se levantará en un rato —sonreí hacia mi hijo de nuevo antes de señalarle a Mario que me siguiera fuera de la habitación.

Tomó sus zapatos de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Riendo, crucé mis brazos mientras lo observaba hacer equilibrio para meter los pies en sus zapatos.

—Sabes, pudiste haberte puesto aquellos en la habitación.

—Oye, no… quería… hacer más ruido-¡ump! …del necesario —Mario se dirigió hacia su pie para asegurarse de que estuviera dentro apropiadamente. De nuevo, reí, y me lanzó una mirada irritada al tiempo que se ponía los guantes—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Eres realmente lindo —Mario se sonrojó y deslicé mis manos por su cintura con un guiño—. Entonces, ¿hubo alguna pesadilla anoche?

—Nope. Te tenía cerca.

—Bien. ¿Estás listo para ir más al rato hoy?

Frente a eso, la sonrisa y los hombros de Mario decayeron. —No exactamente.

—Ow, ¿sigues preocupado? —asintió casi de inmediato—. Oh, vamos Mario. Te di mi palabra.

—Eso sonaba muy bien anoche, cuando el hoy todavía estaba a kilómetros de distancia —tragó grueso—. Pero ahora es el ahora.

—Mario. Peach no vendrá. No me llevaré a los Koopalings. Esto no terminará como en tu pesadilla, o como en la de Junior —alcé mi mano y le sobé la espalda—. Podremos pasar por eso.

Durante un minuto, no respondió. Entonces, con una inhalada y dejando salir el aire hondamente, Mario asintió. Le di mi mano libre y dejé que la tomara.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? No… ¿ya no estás nervioso?

—Oh, no, sigo estándolo.

—Espera, ¿qué? —la boca de Mario se cayó antes de que sacudiera la cabeza—. ¡Entonces no te lo guardes para mantenerme tranquilo!

—No, ¡no me lo estoy guardando por tu seguridad! —reí y observé a mis pies por unos segundos—. ¡Mi propia euforia es lo que me mantiene conteniéndolo!

— ¿Euforia?

— ¡Es sólo que esta es la primera vez desde hace años en las que he podido ir a una aventura a tu lado!

—Bueno… esa es una forma de verlo.

— ¡Seguro que lo es! —de nuevo, estaba observando por todos lados, pero me tomé una pausa y observé a Mario—. ¿No es esta la primera vez que estás juntándote con mis tropas en vez de irte con tu equpo?

—Em… supongo que lo es, sí. He trabajado con especies similares, pero…

—Pero no con mis tropas, ¡y no conmigo al mismo tiempo! —Mario se encogió de hombros y asintió mientras juntaba mis manos—. ¡No puedo explicarte qué tan emocionante es esto para mí!

—Aparentemente, demasiado.

— ¿Ni siquiera porque estoy saltando a tu alrededor como un idiota te relajará?

—A serte honesto, lo encuentro un poco tétrico —rio mientras dejaba que mis brazos y mi cabeza cayeran—. Eh, está bien, lo lamento. No te sientas mal por eso.

— ¿Y las personas me llaman a mí el tipo malo?

—Sí, además de otros nombres desagradables.

Alcé mi rostro y esperé ver en su rostro una sonrisa plasmada, pero me sorprendió con una expresión irritada en vez.

—Mario, aquellos no me molestan demasiado.

—No pueden pasar desapercibidos.

—Sí, pero soy un rey —una ligera risa escapó de mis labios—. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, es raro cuando no me encuentro con resistencias de algún tipo. Los insultos vienen con es.

—Pero-…

—No hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte —le aseguré—. Las personas hablan, dejan salir malos comentarios. Es inevitable, y si fueran lo peor con lo que tengo que vivir, prácticamente cantaría todos los días.

— ¿Cantar? —su sonrisa apareció en un instante—. Bueno, me gustaría escuchar eso de ti.

—Oh, no, no te gustaría —negué con la cabeza—. A diferencia de tu voz al cantar, la mía es… terrible.

—Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Sólo dejémoslo como un misterio hasta la siguiente cita.

— ¿Otra cita para revelar las "Baladas de Bowser"? Suena como un escenario en el que ganamos todos para mí.

—Oye, eso no es… —sonrió al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro pesado—. Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo. Estás comenzando a ponerte tan meloso como yo.

—Parecidos se atraen —Mario me guio por el pasillo, fuera de las habitaciones.

— ¿En serio? Siempre creí que eran "Los opuestos se atraen." Eso tiene mucho más sentido, ¿no?

Acercó mi cabeza a él y me acerqué. —En realidad, creo que está probablemente en algún punto entre esos dos —mis ojos se encontraron con sus profundos ojos azules. Su bigote le hacía cosquillas a mi labio superior y mi rostro se iluminaba—. Después de todo, ahí es en donde las mejores cosas suceden.

Mi sonrisa prácticamente lo invitaba a meterse entre mis labios al tiempo que se acercaba más a mí. Nos besamos profundamente, nuestras lenguas empujando a la otra a meterse a la boca del otro casi de inmediato. Envolviendo su cintura con mi brazo y poniendo mi mano detrás de su cabeza, continué y pasé mi lengua por la parte trasera de la suya, deleitado por su gemido. Sus manos gentilmente tomaron mi rostro y me obligaron a quedarme con él. La lengua de Mario pasó por la parte interna de mi mejilla y golpeó suavemente mi lengua antes de tocarla. Y un gemido escapó de mí, causando que pusiera su lengua en la punta de la mía.

Sin aire, nos alejamos y descansamos un poco buscando respirar. Aun así, rascó un poco mi barbilla y me observó mientras seguíamos jadeando. De nuevo, lo acerqué a mi rostro, pero me pausó.

—Aguanta. Necesitamos irnos —sus manos seguían en mi rostro inclusive aunque ya me estaba alejando de él—. Kamek nos estará esperando.

Silenciosamente, sus manos descendieron de mi rostro y mi corazón se lamentó su repentina ausencia. Mario se alejó un paso y asintió, listo para irnos hacia el pasillo.

—Espera —tomó una pausa al tiempo que movía mi rostro de nuevo hacia el suyo. Kamek podía esperar más. Una vez más, volví a envolverlo en mi brazos, y nos besamos profundamente. Nuestros labios se presionaron los unos contra los otros, los suyos tan suaves y deliciosos. Presionamos nuestras lenguas en y dentro de las bocas del otro, y mi corazón saltaba en deleite.

Pero entonces, Mario movió su mano hacia mi pecho y lentamente se alejó. Paramos y me volví a mi posición original.

—No podemos hacerlo esperar durante mucho tiempo.

—Sí podemos.

—Bowser —se quedó viendo directo hacia mis ojos—. Vamos.

Frustrado, gruñí. —Está bien. Pero demando más de esos después.

—Considerando que ya no hay nadie de quién escondernos, trato hecho —Mario sonreí al tiempo que yo parpadeaba y asentía. Aunque sabía que ya no había nadie de quién escondernos, seguía sin venir naturalmente de mí. Además, los besos robados eran divertidos.

A pesar de que una parte de mí gritaba porque nos quedáramos aquí arriba, tomamos las escaleras hacia el nivel principal. Mario observó a los retratos de mí a través de las paredes, y me rasqué la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—E-Eso no son porque los quería —solté—. Bueno… no todos ellos.

—Se ven bien.

— ¿En serio? —tomé una pausa al tiempo que me observaba—… Oh. Es porque me quieres, cierto.

Mario rio mientras me rascaba la mejilla. ¿No podría quedarse viendo a las mesas con un montón de pequeñas estatuas encimas de ellas en vez? Parpadeé y las observé. También eran de mí. Gruñendo, sacudí mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo, soy muy vano.

—No del todo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Inclusive cuando tú estás fascinado por eso?

—Bueno, si estuvieras completamente absorto en ti mismo, no creo que fuéramos capaces de salir —comenzó a alejarse un poco de mí al tiempo que salté ligeramente—. No sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Frente a eso, me volví hacia él. —¡De ninguna forma! ¡Leíste mis cartas!

—Claro, pero imagínate si estuviera lleno de ti mismo —nos paramos en un retrato de Junior, afortunadamente sin mí en él—. Eso no podría existir, y tampoco lo haría tu interés por mí. O, podría, pero estarías decepcionado de que no haya alcanzado tus expectativas.

—Qué se joda el yo vano entonces, las has superado.

Se sonrojó y tomó su bigote mientras que yo sonreía y desordenaba su gorra. Su cabello se restregó contra mi mano ligeramente, haciendo difícil el que la alejara. Mario tomó mi mano y la entrecruzó con la suya.

— ¿Ves? No del todo.

—Al menos cuando se trata de ti y de mi hijo, seguro —posé orgullosamente y se rio, antes de instarme a continuar.

Pasando unas cortinas cerradas a través de los corredores de piedra, eventualmente llegamos a la alfombra roja que llevaba hacia mi salón del trono. Mario estudió todo cuidadosamente y con una mano se rascó la barbilla.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿En serio escogiste el color rojo por mí?

―Bueno, sí.

―Es una extraña forma de decorar tu interior ―se dedicó a observar un par de cortinas rojas que colgaban de una de las ventanas y un par de banderines negros con mi emblema―. Y he visto el color rojo por años, así que…

―Primero que nada, he estado interesado en ti por años, así que eso funciona ―hicimos nuestro paso más lento, y nos miramos el uno al otro―. Segundo, no todo el castillo está lleno de cortinas y telares rojos, sólo varios lugares que frecuento ―alzó una ceja, no del todo convencido―. ¡Pero es cierto! Uso otros colores en otros lugares. Pero el red funciona como un recordatorio tuyo y puede ser amenazador, así que me gusta la ganancia que obtengo con ello ―eso era una mentira, pero ya se sabe lo obsesionado que estoy con él.

Aun sin estar convencido, Mario asintió y acarició mi mano. Sonrojándome, intenté alejar mi mirada para esconderlo, pero seguí apretando su mano.

Debajo de otro par de pasillos, alcanzamos mi salón del trono y entramos. En lo alto, antorchas encendidas inundaban la habitación vacía, de nuevo con estatuas y retratos de mí en todas las paredes. Por primera vez en mi vida, realmente deseé haber tenido un poco más de variedad en mis decisiones de diseño.

Caminando hasta el final de la habitación, me fui a sentar en mi trono de negro y rojo, pero dudé. Mario ya se había parado y me observaba quedarme al lado del trono.

― ¿Y bien? Ven.

― ¿Ahí? Es asiento para uno.

―Síp, pero yo también lo soy ―sonriendo y bajando mis ojos, me senté y palmeé mis piernas.

Rodando sus ojos semi enojado, Mario negó. ―Eso es indecente.

―No, no lo es. Y somos los únicos aquí, ¿así que qué importa?

―Importa porque no quiero que Kamek o cualquiera entre y me vea esparramado encima de su rey ―si mi sonrisa pudiera ser más grande, lo sería―. ¡Deja de sonreír!

―Cuando estoy cerca de ti, ¡no puedo evitarlo! ―su rostro estaba sonrojado y cruzó sus brazos―. Oh, vamos Mario. No tengo un trono extra aquí, desde que Junior le lanzó su último trono a un Spike, pero te conseguiré uno nuevo cuando le consiga uno a él, ¿de acuerdo? ―estiré mis piernas y volví a insistirle―. Por ahora, sólo ven. Y no necesitas estar a horcadas, a menos que quieras ―terminé con un guiño.

Sonrojado, Mario se movió un poco. Entonces, para mi deleite, se acercó al trono y se sentó en mis piernas. Muy emocionado, lo rodeé entre mis brazos y lo acerqué más a mí.

― ¡B-Bowser!

Saltando, me regresé a mi asiento y lo dejé descansar en una de mis piernas. Se relajó un poco mientras le masajeaba la espalda, todavía sonrojado. Mis mejillas también ardían, pero no podía quitarme la sonrisa de mi rostro aún si hubiera querido. Poco a poco, se relajó y accedió a mí.

―Entonces… ¿también me traerías un trono?

―Seguro, ¿por qué no?

―Para iniciar, no estamos casados.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando finalmente uní los puntos. ―Eh, bueno, no lo, quiero decir, no es necesario que tengas… un trono, que es… am ―se rio mientras intentaba explicarme―. En serio, es sólo una silla. Que tuvieras uno no significaría más para mí de lo que lo haría para ti.

―Significa que eres rey.

―También lo hace una corona, ¡y no tengo una de esas! ―Mario rio de nuevo mientras mi mano libre revolvía mi cabello―. ¡Ya basta!

―Ow, ¿por qué? ―se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho―. Tienes razón, y sólo estoy concordando.

―… ¿entonces quieres un trono o algo?

― ¿No era sólo una silla?

―Pue sí, pero yo… ―un suspiro salió de mí y quería observar a cualquier lado que no fuera su sonriente rostro―. Has estado en este reino por años. ¿No quieres más de él?

―En estos momentos, tengo más de él ―se movió de forma que nuestros rostros estuvieran nivelados.

―Por favor, dime la verdad ―mis brazos lo alejaron un poco y yo retrocedí―. No puedo ser tu última meta.

La expresión de Mario se transfiguró en una de confusión. ―¿Por qué no?

―Porque yo… no puedo serlo ―frunció el cejo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza―. Olvídalo; estamos enfocados en hacer que te sientas mejor, ¿no?

Si tuviéramos otro minuto, habría hablado más. Pero las puertas al final del pasillo se abrieron de un portazo y nos volteamos a ver a la entrada para encontrar a unas cuantas tropas venir hacia nosotros. Por lo visto, Kamek no estaba con ellos.

Rápidamente, Mario se bajó de mis piernas y yo me levanté al tiempo que se acercaban. Un Lakitu, dos Koopas, un Paragoomba, un Snifit, y… un Peludito. No los escogidos por Kamek,

― ¿Nunca escucharon sobre tocar antes de entrar?

―Nuestras disculpas, su más real terribilidad.

Desertores.

―Váyanse a sus propios asuntos ―mis manos se hicieron puño mientras hacía a Mario detrás de mí, aunque intentó alejar mi brazo.

― ¿Es acaso que tenemos prohibido visitar a nuestro rey y a su preciada mascota? ―el Lakitu sonrió macabramente―. ¿O se suponía que este fuera un momento más privado?

―Párate de tonterías ―gruñí―. Ni siquiera intentan esconder sus intenciones. Si vienen por él, tendrán que pasar por mí primero.

― ¡Jejejeje! ―el Peludito flotó entusiasmadamente―. ¡Con placer, meork!

La pequeña bola peluda se arremolinó a mí alrededor, pero mi mano se alzó y lo lanzó fuera de una ventana. Rodé mis ojos al tiempo que el Paragoomba revoloteaba para atacarme, golpeándole en la cabeza y destrozando sus alas.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y retrocedió al tiempo que los dos Koopas se acercaban. Mario se acercó por detrás y los golpeó, regresándolos dentro de su caparazón.

Sonriendo, lancé a los dos hacia el Snifit, quien intentaba lanzarnos una bala. Colisionaron y cayeron, con los Koopas saliendo de sus caparazones y gruñendo.

―Dime que estos no son todos a los que te trajiste ―le dije al Lakitu.

―Por supuesto que no.

Frente a eso, el Lakitu lanzó un Spiny Egg hacia el otro lado de la habitación, golpeando la puerta. Resonó en el suelo antes de que la puerta se abriera de abrupto de nuevo. Un Hermano Sledge entró en la habitación, dejando pequeños temblores a su paso.

― ¿Hará eso las cosas más interesantes, su cascarrabiedad?

Girándome a Mario, noté que el Hermano Sledge se acercaba mientras los otros rebeldes se acercaban. ―Encárgate de la basura ―asintió y les lancé una humareda de fuego.

Caminando entre las llamas mientras que Mario saltaba hacia el Lakitu, el Hermano Sledge sacó su mazo y observó cómo me acercaba hacia él.

―Siempre puedes dar un paso hacia atrás, sabes ―ofrecí.

―Sin oportunidad ―gruñó el Hermano Sledge―. Sin elección.

―Esos sólo suceden después de que me atacan.

―Lo lamento.

Un martillo salió volando al aire para darme su respuesta. Evadiéndolo, lancé una bola de fuego al Hermano Sledge, quien saltó alejándose.

Una vez que tocó el suelo, un temblor se extendió alrededor de él, arrugando la alfombra roja debajo de él. Manteniendo mi distancia, le lancé otra bola de fuego, la que contraatacó con un martillo. Logró traspasar el fuego, pero cayó al suelo y provocó ligeros temblores.

Esto me estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Me acerqué corriendo al Hermano Sledge y lo tacleé al suelo. Metiéndose en su caparazón, intentaba levantarse. Comencé a golpearlo mientras intentaba bloquear mis puñetazos con un martillo.

En vez de dejarlo, lo tomé y lo golpeé en la cabeza con ello. Mientras que el casco aminoraba el daño, los ojos del Hermano Sledge se cerraron de abrupto. Su pecho se alzaba y descendía, pero no se movió después de eso.

Gruñendo mientras me alzaba, me fui a ver a Mario. Saltó sobre uno de los Koopas, y lanzó el caparazón hacia el Snifit, quien intentaba escupirle una bala. El caparazón colisionó y lanzó lejos al Snifit.

Al tiempo que eso sucedía, el Lakitu lanzó un Spiny Egg hacia Mario, quien difícilmente había logrado evadirlo. Le dirigió una mirada de odio al Lakitu, y lo observó preparar otro Spiny Egg.

― ¡Ey!

Escuchando mi grito, el Lakitu se puso nervioso y se giró para lanzármelo a mí. Se encontró con una bola de fuego hacia su rostro y su nube desapareció.

Alguien más intentó molestarme. Observando, noté al Hermano Sledge intentando tumbarme.

― ¿Cuándo te levantaste?

―Pretendiendo.

―Ah.

Peleando por liberarme de su agarre, observé sin poder hacer nada cómo Mario escapaba del Goomba, sólo para ser tacleado por el Koopa. Sus otros dos oponentes se recuperaron al tiempo que el Snifit se apuraba para acompañar al segundo Koopa que observaba al Lakitu.

Enojado, preparé una bola de fuego en mi garganta, pero el Hermano Sledge la tapó y mantuvo mi boca cerrada. La bala del Snifit pasó rozando a Mario cuando se liberaba del Koopa, y colisionó cerca de mi trono. Una vez más, el Goomba colisionó contra Mario y mis gritos fueron camuflados.

―Perdieron ―murmuró el Hermano Sledge. Con más fuerza, forcejeé de su agarre y casi me escapé.

Repentinamente, gruñó y sus brazos se alejaron de mí. Liberado, respiré fuego hacia el trío que seguía atacando a Mario, cada uno de ellos gritando por las llamas.

Corrí hacia Mario cuando este se levantaba del suelo. Recuperó la compostura y comenzó a quitarse el polvo de la ropa, las cuales parecían arrugadas, pero en perfectas condiciones. Lo observé, notando un par de raspones, pero nada más.

― ¿Estás bien? ―era una pregunta innecesaria, pero tenía que preguntarla.

―Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Sólo un poco paniqueado, nada nuevo ―una mirada rápida hacia mi cuerpo me mostró un par de raspones hechos de cuando el Hermano Sledge me agarró, pero nada amenazador. Mario me abrazó y suspiró mientras le devolvía el gesto.

Recordando al último Koopa, me alejé de Mario y me preparé para atacar. Detrás de él y del Lakitu caído estaban un Spike Top gris y un Bob-omba de mecha naranja.

―Oh, saludos, señor ―el Spike Top se giró a verme.

―… ¿Glaucus?

―Sí señor, soy yo ―se irguió un poco―. He tenido una promoción desde la última vez que nos vimos. Querían que me preparara para cuando nos fuéramos.

― ¿Prepararas?

―Lo mejor sería no hablarlo frente a estos cretinos ―interrumpió el Bob-omba.

― ¿Bombkin?

― ¿Quién lo diría, no? ―movió la cola verde y café detrás de él con un suspiro.

― ¿Desde cuándo tenemos Súper Plumas?

―Una Súper Pluma ―Bombkin me corrigió―. Se suponía que debía entregársela a Mario, pero ese maldito Goomba la aplastó contra mí y ahora tengo… esto ―alzó su cola y la movió un poco, no muy satisfecho con el resultado―. Aunque suficiente de mí quejándome. Se está encargando del Peludito ahí afuera mientras traemos a estos otros al calabozo. Ustedes dos deben ir a la Sala del Consejo, Kamek debe estar esperándolos.

Asintiendo, puse una mano en la espalda de Mario y lo guie fuera de la sala del trono. Caminando por el pasillo, observamos de vuelta al salón del trono. Encogiéndonos de hombros, los dos nos detuvimos y regresamos a nuestro objetivo, justo hacia otro corredor. Un Spike estaba caminando por ahí y saludó, yéndose por el pasillo del que acabábamos de llegar.

―Este lugar sigue confundiéndome ―Mario sacudió su cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

―Ese es el punto ―reí y lo acerqué a mí.

Tomamos otro camino y llegamos hasta las escaleras. Nos encaminamos a los niveles más bajos y fuimos por el corredor secreto que dirigía a la Sala del Consejo. Mario dudó y se tropezó un poco mientras lo guiaba.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Eh… no había notado este corredor antes ―se quedó viendo al oscuro pasillo y tembló.

―No te preocupes; los hacen tan secretos como sea posible ―alcé mis brazos y los sacudí un poco, sacando una risa de Mario―. Es sólo caminar derecho y la puerta está por aquí ―y caminamos hacia ello… aunque admitiré que la oscuridad era intimidante.

Dentro, Kamek esperaba al otro lado de la larga mesa, esperando y observándonos a Mario y a mí. Junto con él estaba una colorida selección de tropas, algunas de las que reconocí de antes, aunque me tomó un momento.

―Kamek, ¿quiénes son estos que has seleccionado?

―Mi selección de aquellos que deberían servirles como guardia real.

― ¿Guardia real?

―Su función es ser soldados de élite que están trabajando específicamente para su beneficio, una cábala por decirlo de algún modo ―me rasqué la cabeza y observé a Mario, quien se encogió de hombros. Caminamos hacia al frente y la puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros, con un Goomba con pinchos ingresando a tropezones.

―Goophen, tienes que tener más cuidado ―le reprendió Bombkin, al tiempo que él y Glaucus ayudaban al Goomba a levantarse. Sus ojos eran más grandes y sus dientes más suaves que los de los Goomba promedio.

―L-Lo lamento, chicos.

―Espera. ¿Es este Tartamudeos?

―S-Sí, señor, so-soy yo ―el Goomba con la capa pinchada de color verde tembló en mi presencia. Tenía tres cuernos en una forma triangular en la parte superior, con un cuarto más grande de esos en el medio―. N-Necesitaban un ú-último mi-miembro.

―En realidad es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ―alagó Glaucus―. Ya verán.

El trío se guió por la habitación y se puso en sus respectivos asientos en la mesa, mientras que Kamek nos guiaba a Mario y a mí al lado opuesto. Una Snifit amarilla y un Shy Guy azul se susurraban mutuamente, pero pararon apenas llegamos.

―Ellos son Jasmine y Tech Guy ―presentó Kamek.

―Espera un segundo, yo les conozco ―me quedé a ver al dúo que nerviosamente me observaba―. Aunque, creo que su nombre es Blue Guy.

―No, señor, ese es el nombre que usted me dio.

― ¿Entonces por qué no me corregiste?

―Corregir al rey no parece muy listo.

―… En efecto ―asentí hacia el Shy Guy azul, quien ahora tenía una hélice en su cabeza―. ¿Eso no te hace un Fly Guy?

―Supongo, pero puede llamarme de la forma que guste.

―Muy inteligente ―se puso nervioso frente a mi cumplido. La Snifit amarilla le puso una mano, y noté que su orificio estaba ligeramente chamuscado al final de la máscara―. Jasmine, ¿no?

―Síp, esa soy yo, señor.

― ¿Por qué hay marcas de quemaduras?

―Oh, bueno, me han ascendido ―saltó un poco y aplaudió―. ¡Ahora también puedo disparar bolas de fuego también!

― ¿Balas y bolas de fuego?

―Emocionante, ¿no es así? ―movió un poco su nariz―. Creo que sigue habiendo un ascenso de hielo más adelante, pero lo conseguiré luego.

Kamek siguió guiándonos, donde estaban un Boo rojo y un Blooper verde.

―Estos son Ruby y Olivia.

―Espera un segundo, los he visto antes ―observé a Mario, quien rascó la parte trasera de su cuello.

― ¿Tú también?

―Dah. Los hemos conocido a ambos ―Ruby rio al tiempo que flotaba―. ¡Pero no me conocían antes de poder hacer esto!

Su cuerpo brilló al tiempo que se metamorfoseaba en un híbrido de sí mismo y un Shy Guy.

― ¡Ahora soy un Boo Guy! ―se rio―. Pero esperen, ¡hay más!

De nuevo, transformó su forma en un dinosaurio fantasmagórico.

―Increíble, ¿no es así?

―Le llaman un Boo Cambiante, o un Boo Morfo, su real alteza ―explicó Olivia.

― ¡Oye, oye! ¡Yo quería decirles!

―Ruego tu perdón, pero no estabas yendo precisamente al punto ―parpadeé al tiempo que observaba puntos negros en sus tentáculos―. Oh, he sido hechizada temporalmente, gran señor. Seré capaz de hacer de un Poison Blooper por el momento.

―Em… ¿estarás bien?

― ¿Lo dice por el veneno? Ciertamente, su gran majestad, no me dañará. A nuestros enemigos, por el contrario, creo que deberían andarse con precaución ―se tomó una pausa y sacudió sus tentáculos―. O quizá no, dado que eso les ayudaría.

―Sólo piénsalo: ¡pudiste haber sido una Blooper-niñera! ―Ruby rio mientras Olivia temblaba.

―Los niños son lindos, pero odiaría traerlos conmigo a pelear.

―Ow, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? ¡Pero si vamos a una!

―Ruby, en serio, ¡no deberías ser más insistente en poner en peligro la vida de otros de esa forma!

― ¿Por qué no? ¡De esa manera tendría más amigos como yo!

Ruby rio una vez más y Kamek nos llevó al final de la mesa. De un lado se sentaba una Koopatrol vestida de morado y con armadura, mientras que un Rex rojo y un Paratroopa de caparazón blanco estaban en el otro. Estudié a la Koopatrol por un momento.

― ¿Es Koopella?

―En efecto, señor ―se levantó y me saludó―. Recientemente completé mi entrenamiento.

― ¡Qué bien, felicidades!

― ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

―Oh, querida Koopella, relájate ―Nix sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa y dejó que su cabeza cayera en sus brazos―. No hay necesidad de ser tan rígida.

―Nix, eres el más inepto para haber sido escogido de unirse al grupo.

―Dime cómo te sientes en realidad, cariño ―le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Ella respondió lanzando su guante directo a su cabeza―. Auch.

―Bueno, medio te merecías eso ―admitió el Paratroopa, aleteando un poco.

―Mm, es cierto ―el Rex se acercó al Paratroopa, sonriendo satisfecho de nuevo―. ¿Podrías decir que también te merezco?

―Bowser sigue aquí.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces quita tus manos de Limpiador de Ventanas, ¿no? ―crucé mis brazos mientras Nix se regresaba a su lugar, ahora girándose hacia mí.

―Como lo desee, milord Bowser ―me guiñó y se quedó esperando cualquier movimiento. Mario tosió un poco mientras yo alzaba una ceja. Curiosamente, Nix saludó a Mario también.

―Em… mi nombre no es Limpiador de Ventanas, señor ―susurró Limpiador de Ventanas―. Es-…

―Cutie pie ―interrumpió Nix.

― ¿Qué? No.

― ¡Nix! ―Koopella le dio un golpe a al mesa―. Kamek, ¿por qué incluyó a este imbécil a nuestra línea?

―Cada uno de ustedes tiene una diferente razón para alcanzar la misma meta ―explicó Kamek.

―Eso, y que soy uno de los pocos Rexes que puede volar ―se congratuló Nix.

― ¿Y? Tenemos… ¿cuántas personas que saben volar?

―Es cierto, pero también tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga ―Nix sonrió maquiavélicamente―. Aunque, no tantos como los que Sparkles tiene aquí ―le dio unas palmaditas a Limpiador de Ventanas, quien se pellizco las mejillas―. Paratroopas Brillantes, ¿dijiste?

― ¡Síp! Cuando la luz brilla en mi caparazón puedo redireccionarla y-…

―Cegar al enemigo ―Nix asintió y lamió sus labios―. Serás cegador.

―De acuerdo, esos deberían ser todos ―Kamek juntó sus manos al tiempo que Nix y Limpiador de Ventanas se movieron, con los otros reposicionándose en sus asientos.

―Em… Kamek-…

―Dame un minuto ―se giró a ver a los otros―. Antes de que comencemos, sólo necesito asegurarme de que todos son parte de este, ah, círculo íntimo, por llamarlo de alguna forma. ¿Broches Bowser?

Cada miembro del grupo sostuvo su broche con mi emblema. Era un pin de un color verde oscuro, casi negro, con un borde naranja y mi insignia de color rojo. Kamek observó a los diez, observó el suyo y asintió.

―Eso los hace a todos aparentemente. Como sabrán, esta cábala fue seleccionada y juntada específicamente por mí en defensa de Bowser a pesar de cualquier circunstancia o cualquier costo. Los he calificado como los esbirros más leales y disponibles entre el ejército, ya sea que tengan un interés altamente personal en el rey, o vayan sobresaliendo en sus tareas referentes a él, lo que quiere decir que tienen que saber el estatus del rey a toda hora. Por lo tanto, ustedes serán quienes nos acompañen a nosotros tres en nuestra aventura hacia Star Hill, con el punto de curar la enfermedad de Mario. Nos enfrentaremos contra Chamanes, con lealtades indeterminadas hacia Bowser o Mario, así que tendremos que andar con extrema precaución, pero ninguna acción drástica hasta que un ataque contra nosotros sea esclarecido. Están bajo mis órdenes, pero su prioridad siempre serán los intereses de su rey.

Mario y yo abrimos los ojos al tiempo que observábamos hacia la mesa y a los diez soldados seleccionados, cada uno escuchando atentamente y asintiendo hacia las palabras de Kamek. ¿Estos diez? ¿Ellos eran la opción de Kamek de ser mis guardianes?

― ¿Alguna duda?

La mano de Ruby se alzó. ― ¡Oh, oh! ¿Podríamos ponerme un apodo increíble a esto? 'Guardia Real' suena muy usado y osado. Deberíamos ser un poco más creativos, ¡como los 'Bowser Baddies'!

Nix sacudió la cabeza. ―¿Qué parte de eso no es genérico?

―Ya, ya, tal vez… ¿los ¿Bowser Batlers'?

―Estás intentando muy duro hacer una aliteración ―le avisó Tech Guy.

―Ah… oh, ¿y los 'Bowser Monsters'?

―Eso es definitivamente un equipo de béisbol ―Jasmine recordó.

―…Em… ¿'The Bowser Bunch'?

―Suficiente ―Kamek sacudió su cabeza y pinchó su entrecejo―. No necesitamos un-…

― ¡Pero por supuesto que lo necesitamos! ―Ruby dijo mientras Olivia lo obligaba a volver a su asiento.

―De cualquier forma, estamos preparándonos para partir pronto, así que necesitaré a todos listos ―Kamek regresó su pin a su bata y nos observó a todos―. ¿Entendido?

―Sí señor ―le dijeron colectivamente y se levantaron.

―Genial. Vayamos a por ello entonces. Los veremos allá.

― ¡'Bowser Loyalists'!

―Ruby… cállate y avanza.

Uno por uno, cada uno de ellos salió de la habitación, hasta que sólo quedamos nosotros tres. Mario y yo nos levantamos, lanzándole miradas confundidas a Kamek.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Por cuánto tenías a todos ellos unidos?

―Planeándolo, desde hace años. El ensamblaje es muy reciente, sin embargo.

―Huh ―me giré a Mario, quien se encogió de hombros y asintió―. Bueno, eso es nuevo.

―Eventualmente, llegarán a agradarles. Esperemos ―nos hizo señas para que le siguiéramos al tiempo que salíamos de la Sala del Consejo―. Oh, ¿saben qué? Intentemos con un hechizo…

Kamek agitó su varita a nuestro alrededor y provocó una lluvia de polvo mágico sobre nosotros. Mario y yo cubrimos nuestros ojos al tiempo que los colores estaban a nuestro alrededor. Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron ligeros al tiempo que flotábamos un poco antes de recuperar nuestra gravedad y caernos de vuelta al suelo.

La nube mágica se dispersó y observamos a nuestro alrededor en el hangar. Un enorme bote estaba puesto al final del malecón. Lo observé, nada como las embarcaciones negras con mi emblema y mi figura tallada en la proa.

―No tomaremos esta cosa vieja, ¿verdad?

― ¿Por qué no?

―Kamek, tenemos dirigibles.

―Correcto, y son tomados como un signo de amenaza por todo el Reino de los Hongos.

― _Cualquier cosa_ que venga de mí es un signo de amenaza ―apunté al barco y a la figura de mí―. Esos gritan 'Bowser viene', y nadie en Star Hill quiere eso.

―Primero, no es seguro. Segundo, iremos a embarcarnos a un muelle abandonado en la base cercana a Star Hill.

― ¿No estaba Star Hill cerca del Castillo de Bowser? ―Mario observó del bote hacia Kamek y a mí.

―Cuando el reino era más joven, era más sencillo llegar allá ―clarificó Kamek―. En aquellos días, sólo era como una aventura, con nuevos lugares apareciendo de la nada… y de los que la mayoría no quería vernos ―con una mano tocó la parte superior de su varita y apuntó al bote―. Esa es otra razón por la que tomamos el barco. No hay mucha gente que observe las aguas como lo hacen con el cielo.

―Tal vez, pero Kamek, mis abuelos usaron eso ―negué con la cabeza―. Sólo porque le diste unos ligeros ajustes no lo hace utilizable.

―Te sorprenderías.

― ¿Estás intentando mantener aquí el dirigible para los Koopalings o algo?

―Considerando que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos allá o-…

― ¿Entonces por qué no comenzaste con eso?

Dejó salir un suspiró. ―Señor, podríamos estar fuera mientras las fuerzas de Peach pasan las otras fortalezas. Las montañas y el cielo necesitan a los Helikoopas y al dirigible como medidas de seguridad ―movió un poco su bata―. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

―Si hay una oportunidad de que suceda, sí.

Moviendo a un lado su cabeza, Kamek se sostuvo la barbilla. ―Generalmente te enoja cuando alguien te reporta posibilidades no favorables como aquella.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Mario, y se regresaron a Kamek. ―Tal vez me estoy volviendo más blando.

Observó a Mario y rio. ―Tal vez.

Mientras tanto, Mario nos observa a los dos, aún sin darse por enterado. ―Uh…

―No te preocupes ―de nuevo, me giré hacia Kamek―. Danos un minuto. Necesito ver a mi hijo antes de irnos.

―No hay problema.

El viejo Magikoopa apuntó hacia la entrada, donde los diez soldados caminaban detrás de Junior. Se vino hacia mí y saltó en mis brazos.

― ¡Tengan cuidado, papá! ―se alejó de mí y me observó―. Me dijeron que tú y Mario se van. Sólo sean cuidadosos, ¿está bien?

―No te preocupes, Junior. Estaremos bien ―de nuevo, lo abracé―. Tú cuida bien del reino mientras estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo hijo? Cualquier problema que surja, envíame a alguien y estaremos tan pronto como podamos.

―Está bien, pero si los Koopalings siguen aquí, podremos manejarlo.

―Estoy seguro que podrás.

Lentamente, lo puse de vuelta en el suelo. Dudó por un minuto, pero luego corrió a abrazar a Mario, quien estaba sorprendido al inicio, pero luego le regresó el abrazo. ―¡Tú también ten cuidado!

―Por supuesto. Intentaré mantener a tu papá seguro.

―Y a ti ―Junior se alejó de Mario y lo observó―. Esto es acerca de ti también, así que protéjanse mutuamente ―en silencio, Mario asintió y le sonrió, y luego a mí.

Al final, Junior abrazó a Kamek. ―Trae a todos de vuelta a casa.

―Como lo ordene, mi Príncipe ―suavemente, Kamek acarició la cabeza de junior y suspiró―. Y esperemos, que no sea de una paliza, como lo usual.

Junior rio y se alejó. Asintió hacia los soldados y se alejó, deseándonos buen viaje.

―Los Koopalings lo mantendrán a salvo ―prometió Kamek―. Desde hace tiempo lo hacen.

― ¿Pero quién los mantiene a salvo?

―Entre ellos ocho, debería de ser suficiente ―golpeó a su varita―. Y estaré en contacto cada que sea necesario.

―Bien ―aunque no estaba muy satisfecho al dejarlos a todos solos, no era la primera vez, y me imagino que podrían apañárselas. Me giré a Mario y sonreí―. ¿Listo?

―Tanto como podría estarlo.

Tomando su mano y acariciándola, caminamos hacia el malecón y nos subimos al barco, con Kamek y la tripulación arriba. Observé a los espaciosos pasillos y vigilé a las Balas Bill y a los Skull Boxes que estaban de superávit. Varias cajas estaban allí, llenas hasta el tope con suplementos. Había una cabina que llevaba hacia los camarotes.

Mario se paró debajo de un mástil y observó al nido del cuervo. Una Súper Estrella estaba pintada y parecía mustia a comparación del resto. Me rasqué la cabeza, preguntándome por qué estaría ahí lo que usualmente era un signo de oposición a mi reino. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero permanecimos en silencio respecto al asunto.

Después de hacer los preparativos finales, los soldados desamarraron el barco, elevaron el ancla, y embarcamos. El barco navegó por el agua y nos preparamos para ir hacia Star Hill.

* * *

…

¡Y se embarcaron!

Sorpresa, la gente sigue odiando a Bowser e intentan causarle a él y a Mario problemas todavía. Qué miedo. Afortunadamente, trabajaron bien en equipo, y… ¡creo que es la primera vez que Mario y Bowser trabajaron en el mismo lado! ¡Wiii!

Otra sorpresa, ¡finalmente usé a todos esos personajes nombrados! He planeado hacer esto por un tiempo ya, así que es lindo tenerlos a todos juntos como un súper equipo o algo así. Básicamente, son un equipo seleccionado de sirvientes absolutamente leales a Bowser, algunos de ellos porque intentan su máximo esfuerzo para su bien, y otros simplemente porque lo sobre estiman (Oigan, Bowser necesitaba una tripulación para el barco, ¿de acuerdo?) No van a ser personajes de mayor relevancia, pero ayudarán al Bowsario mientras están en Star Hill. Y con algo de suerte han sido o serán lo suficientemente notados como para que a la gente les importe.

Sí, un bote que es llamado navío (El verdadero hombre del barco es Sail Ship Bowser, probablemente). Tomé eso dado que el dirigible iba a ser necesitado después y ya había participado en la historia antes, y porque quería un bote. Ha habido diferentes tipos de batallas navales en las aventuras de Mario, pero nada tal al grado del dirigible. Así que cuidado, ¡con las terminologías y uso de barcos! (Creí que se vería bien… no me odiéis tanto.)

Mientras que Mario y Bowser se fueron a Star Hill, ¡estaremos con Peach, Luigi y compañía la siguiente vez! ¿Cómo le harán, ahora que Peach ya no tiene el cetro? ¿Y qué es lo que les espera en El Bosque? (Spoilers: ¡una fortaleza! Uju, ¡soy una muy buena persona! …Hay más que eso, créanme) Nota rápida: dejaré la encuesta disponible al menos hasta el capítulo 30; la votación está a favor de una pareja secundaria, pero hay unos cuantos en contra, así que les daré más tiempo (Además, porque quiero saber qué tanto puedo mantener una encuesta disponible y activa, ups. Y… nadie votó en Tumblr, genial.) Si todavía no han votado y les gustaría, ¡todavía pueden y hay tiempo!

Eso es todo por ahora. Preguntas, comentarios, críticas y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten están disponibles a través de reviews o mensajes. Retroalimentación realmente alimenta la historia, y amo escucharlos hermosos lectores, ¡así que por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

 _Bueno… yo, eh, fue una buena desaparición, ¿no? Bueno, sólo fueron… cerca de tres meses. Como lo dije, podría haber sido una semana, o quizá un poco más de tiempo. Eh, en la escena del salón del trono, la palabra 'straddle' significa tanto 'estar desparramado sobre algo' como 'estar a horcajadas' lo cual… era el punto de Bowser. Me dio flojera traducir los nombres que sugería Ruby para su equipo y darles algo que aliterara, porque, realmente, qué flojera. Digo, sí, en inglés tendrían sentido, pero en español… nu-nu._

 _Como sea, estoy emocionada, porque dentro de 09 días esta traducción cumplirá 1 año, ¡yei! Quería poder traducir hasta el 30 y subirlo en ese lapso, pero… el 30 es… terriblemente largo, que… si no tengo mal entendido, es el capítulo maaaaás largo de entre todos los de ENY. Veré si puedo traducir el 29 en un par de días (porque, en serio, no soy tan lenta, simplemente floja) y ver si alcanzo a hacerlo con el 30 a tiempo, que quiero que sea especial :'3_

 _Ah, es cierto, lo que me faltaba:_

 _«_ _Por la tierra, avanzamos, donde la plataforma terminaba en un abismo oscuro. Balanceándose desde los árboles enormes, estaban unas lianas. Paragoombas volaban alrededor del largo abismo._

 _-Wow -musitó Yoshi-. No creí que estuviéramos tan alto._

 _-¿Podrías revolotear hasta el otro lado?_

 _-Lo dudo._

 _Mi mano se afianzó de la liana más cercana. –Entonces sólo nos queda una opción._

 _-Peach, espera -Luigi tomó mi mano libre-. Esto es demasiado peligroso._

 _-Bien -alejé mi mano de él-. Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos la primera vez, y nada menos._

 _-Pero―_

 _-Sin 'Peros'. Birdo, ¿podrías tirarlos del cielo?_

 _-Seguro que puedo -descendió sus ojos y pinché el espacio entre mis cejas._

 _-… ¿Los_ tirarás _?_

 _-Sí, por supuesto._

 _Girándose hacia ellos, Birdo lanzó huevos para tirar a cada uno de los Paragoombas. Observamos como los cuatro caían hacia el hoyo oscuro, gritando mientras caían._

 _-Um -tomé la liana entre mis dos manos-. Gracias. No creí que, ah, bueno, sabía que eso sucedería, pero… Birdo, lo lamento. No quería obligarte a hacer eso._

 _-Oh -Birdo se rascó un lado de la cabeza-. No es exactamente mi primera vez, aunque intento no hacerlo a últimas instancias. Pero la guerra es la guerra._

 _Aunque asentí y me giré hacia la liana, su respuesta era casi un golpe a mi estómago. Birdo ni siquiera era mi súbdito y lo hizo sin muchos preámbulos. ¿Cuántas veces yo… por los Toads…?_ _»_

 _Y eso sería todo. Checando posts de Echo en Tumblr, noté que el 29 es de 6k y el 30 es de 13k, lo cual… no lo hace el capítulo más grande de esta historia (espero que sea el 34, ains) lo cual… me da mucho tiempo para respirar, dado que yo esperaba las 18k y… puedo respirar… un poquito._

 _¡Chau!_

― _gemini in tauro, 04 de junio de 2017―_


	29. Una Ventura

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

¡Siéntense y háganse un tiempo para leer! ¡Un poco de acción empacada y aventuras emocionales les esperan! …Eso es probablemente verlo mucho, pero cosas buenas pasan en este capítulo. ¡Únanse a Peach y a sus amigos al tiempo que continúan!

…

* * *

 **[Peach]**

Al viajar a El Bosque, tenía esta sensación de ligereza. Probablemente era la falta del uso mágico, pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Los árboles nos rodeaban, añadiendo más cosas al escenario, pero tapando el cielo y truncando la luz del sol. Las hojas eran de unos colores verdes, con cada tronco de un oscuro color café. Me imaginé que la mayoría eran deciduos, pero no me molesté en intentar identificar todos los tipos de árboles.

Algunas rocas y montones de lodo de un color café claro y beige también estaban cerca de nosotros, mientras caminábamos por los sucios caminos que estaban rodeados de altos pastos. Varios arbustos también estaban asperjados entre los troncos de los árboles. Algo acerca de verlos, a pesar de las hojas crujientes, era… relajante.

―Oye, Peach ―parpadeé y me viré a ver a Daisy―. ¿Te encuentras bien por allá?

―Bien, sí ―sacudí mi cabeza y me quité el cabello del rostro―. ¿Necesitabas algo?

―No, sólo… estás realmente callada, supongo ―Daisy se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

―Sólo pensaba.

―Ouh, eso es peligroso ―se burló Birdo―. ¡Creí ver humo saliendo de esos oídos tuyos! ―si lo fueran, sería muy probable que fuera debido a que me estaba preparando para decapitar al dinosaurio rosa.

―Birdo, eso es rudo.

―Lo lamento, Yoshi querido.

Se acercó más a él y guiñó, rodeándole con un brazo. Sigo sin saber cómo Yoshi puede con ella, pero parecía tranquilo mientras lo tocaba.

Daisy rio tontamente viendo a los dos mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Observando de nuevo a Luigi, observé que tembló un poco y mantenía su vista en una planta que captó su atención.

―A-Afortunadamente no h-hay Arbólicos ―murmuró Luigi―. O-o fa-fa-fantasmas.

―Estaremos bien, Luigi. Sólo-¡IIG! ―rápidamente, me alejé de cualesquiera cosa que estuviera en mi espalda. Girándome, noté que sólo era una rama y dividí mi suspiro en una risa―. ¿Ves? Sólo estás auto-saboteándote.

Tranquilamente, asintió y me estudió. ―Te ves un poco más como tu vieja yo de nuevo.

Silenciosamente, fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué era mi vieja yo para él? ¿La frágil princesa que necesitaba a un héroe siempre activo, a su rescate? ¿La indefensa princesa que rogaba por rescate desde las garras del gran y temible monstruo? ¿La criatura que causaba pena a muchos, y por la que mis propios súbditos me reconocían erróneamente? No necesitaba magia para probar que no era así.

― ¿Peach? Estás en la luna de nuevo.

―P-Perdón.

Quitándomelo de la cabeza, decidí avanzar, todavía lidiando con el camino. Esta vez, sin embargo, me quedé cerca de los otros mientras avanzaba.

Frente a nosotros, Plantas Piraña crecían del suelo y viejas pipas, gruñendo y comiendo a nada en particular. Aligeramos nuestro paso hasta pararnos y las observamos buscando una forma de alejarnos de ellas.

―Bueno… podríamos quemarlas ―sugirió Daisy mientras Yoshi le pasaba la Bolsa de Ítems.

―Eso no parece necesario ―contestó―. No nos están lanzando nada, ni nos están mordiendo.

―No estamos lo suficientemente cerca.

―Hay que mantenerlo de esa forma.

―Am ―todos tomaron una pausa para observar a Luigi―. P-Podríamos ir por el pasto y escalar aquél monte. Nos hace rodear a las Plantas Piraña.

Siguiendo su liderazgo, cruzamos el pasto y escalamos el montículo por la derecha de las Pirañas, evadiéndoles.

― ¡Buen consejo, Luigi! ―Daisy le palmeó en la espalda mientras se sonrojaba y rascaba la parte trasera de su gorra.

―Oh, no es nada. Pero gracias.

Continuando, saltamos sobre unos tallos que se salían del suelo. Una cabeza de una Piraña salió de abrupto y soltó una mordida.

― ¡¿Qué cará-…?!

―Es una Planta Piraña Movediza ―observó Luigi―. Pueden extender su cuerpo y saltar a mordernos.

―De acuerdo, esto ha crecido al grado de hartarme ―Birdo dio un paso al frente, pero tomó una pausa―. Retruécano intencional.

Nos parpadeó mientras rodeé mis ojos antes de girarme a la Planta Piraña Movediza debajo de nosotros. Aspirando un poco de aire, lanzó un huevo a la planta. Chocó con un golpe sordo, dejando a la planta en el suelo.

Pasándonos de largo, Birdo se preparó y lanzó otro huevo. Dos Plantas Piraña Movedizas más se movieron e intentaron morder el huevo, en vano.

Corriendo más adelante y saltando, Birdo revoloteó en el aire y disparó un huevo a la Piraña Movediza que se lanzó hacia ella. De nuevo, el huevo chocó y envió a la planta avariciosa al suelo.

Saltando de nuevo, Birdo revoloteó y lanzó un último huevo a la Piraña que quedaba, la cual se estrelló contra un árbol cercano y calló al suelo.

Yéndose al último montículo, Birdo nos observó. Intercambiando expresiones de asombro, saltamos y nos encontramos con ella.

― ¡Birdo, eso fue increíble! ―Daisy le mencionó y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Birdo palmeó la espalda de Daisy―. Todos tenemos que dar nuestra miga de pan y tener nuestros momentos, ¿no?

Por la tierra, avanzamos, donde la plataforma terminaba en un abismo oscuro. Balanceándose desde los árboles enormes, estaban unas lianas. Paragoombas volaban alrededor del largo abismo.

―Wow ―musitó Yoshi―. No creí que estuviéramos tan alto.

― ¿Podrías revolotear hasta el otro lado?

―Lo dudo.

Mi mano se afianzó de la liana más cercana. ―Entonces sólo nos queda una opción.

―Peach, espera ―Luigi tomó mi mano libre―. Esto es demasiado peligroso.

―Bien ―alejé mi mano de él―. Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos la primera vez, y nada menos.

―Pero-…

―Sin 'peros.' Birdo, ¿podrías tirarlos del cielo?

―Seguro que puedo ―descendió sus ojos y pinché el espacio entre mis cejas.

―… ¿Lo _harás_?

―Sí, por supuesto.

Girándose hacia ellos, Birdo lanzó huevos para tirar a cada uno de los Paragoombas. Observamos cómo los cuatro caían hacia el hoyo oscuro, gritando mientras caían.

―Um ―tomé la liana entre mis dos manos―. Gracias. No creí que, ah, bueno, sabía que eso sucedería, pero… Birdo, lo lamento. No quería obligarte a hacer eso.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Bueno… el matarlos.

―Oh ―Birdo se rascó un lado de la cabeza―. No es exactamente mi primera vez, aunque intento no hacerlo mucho a últimas instancias. La guerra es la guerra, así que no puedo quejarme.

Aunque asentí y me giré hacia la liana, su respuesta era casi un golpe a mi estómago. Birdo ni siquiera era mi súbdito y lo hizo sin muchos preámbulos. ¿Cuántas veces yo… por los Toads…?

― ¿Peach? ―Daisy de nuevo―. ¿Quieres que uno de nosotros vaya primero?

― ¿Eh? Oh… no, estoy bien ―si pudiera escuchar mi corazón latir, el cual aumentaba su velocidad al tiempo que observaba el abismo, pensaría lo contrario. Tomé un hondo suspiro y lentamente lo dejé ir. Afianzando mi agarre en la liana, me di un par de pasos y entonces corrí.

La liana se movió mientras me columpiaba, y por unos segundos creí que se quebraría por mi peso. No lo hizo, y me llevó de vuelta a con mis amigos.

Usando mis piernas para propulsarme, me columpié, esta vez dejando que mis manos soltaran la liana y tomaran la siguiente. Dos veces más.

De nuevo, me columpié en la liana, pero cuando intenté alcanzar a la siguiente, me di cuenta de que no podía tomarla. Afianzándome de la liana, me columpié para atrás y dudé.

― ¡Vamos, Peach! ―la voz de Yoshi me llegó―. ¡Sólo sigue columpiándote!

Tenía razón. Me dirigí un poco más debajo de la liana, para que mi peso hiciera lo suyo. Arreglándomelas para saltar de vuelta y una vez más, me lancé y dejé la liana.

Mis manos se quedaron quietas en la tercera liana, y me quedé quieta por un momento. Forzándome a columpiarme una vez más, tomé la última liana y me columpié hasta llegar a la cima.

― ¡Fiu! Lo logré ―me arrodillé y dejé que un pesado suspiro que no sabía que guardaba saliera. Me giré a ver a los otros, quienes saltaban alegres por mí.

Luigi y Birdo me siguieron, ambos sorprendentemente ágiles y sin errores, a pesar de ser los más pesados entre nosotros. Daisy se columpió después de ellos, riendo y gritando entre cada coumpiada.

― ¡WUHUU!

― ¡Te estás divirtiendo demasiado! ―necesitaba decirlo.

― ¡Nah, simplemente no tuviste suficiente! ―se rio y continuó balanceándose, saltando de la última liana. Daisy aterrizó y vino casi saltando para palmearme la espalda―. ¡Trabajaremos en eso un día!

― ¿Cómo-… tú sólo… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Compartiendo una carcajada, nos viramos para ver a Yoshi lanzarse de la primera hacia la segunda liana. La tomó y se columpió una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, se lanzó tan lejos, que perdió la tercera.

― ¡Yoshi! ―todos gritaron y nuestras bocas se abrieron como platos.

El dinosaurio verde pateó el aire y revoloteó el resto del camino, apenas tocando el borde con sus pies.

Rápidamente, las manos de Yoshi se alzaron y alcanzó a tomar la montaña. Birdo y Luigi se acercaron para tomarlo y alzarlo.

― ¡G…Gracias! ―Yoshi logró decir y cayó al suelo―. Eso dio… dio… miedo.

―Y aquí estaba yo creyendo que a Peach le tocó lo peor ―Birdo rio y palmeó la espalda de Yoshi mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada asesina―. Estás bien. Vamos, levántate.

Ella y Luigi lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo y a tranquilizarse. Asintiendo, le dejaron ir y Yoshi se irguió. Dejé salir otro suspiro y me quité el cabello del rostro.

―Cuando estés listo.

―E…estoy bien.

―Genial. Entonces, sigamos.

Continuamos caminando, donde los árboles y hojas se volvían más espesos. Inclusive menos luz solar podía entrar de entre las ramas, lo que no me había dado cuenta de que era posible.

Largas y grandes ramas hicieron las plataformas que usaríamos a continuación, pero encima de ella estaban tres Florugas. Se paseaban por ahí y se regresaban entre las ramas.

―Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pasar por aquí sin enojarlas ―respondí―. Debería ser sencillo.

―Y eso fue lo último que dijo ―musitó Birdo.

Cuidadosamente, nos fuimos por y cada uno entre la primera rama. Las Florugas tenían sus cuerpos girados a nosotros y nos tomamos turnos para ir a la segunda rama.

Curiosamente, la siguiente Floruga simplemente se acercó a nosotros, sin intentar atacarnos. De nuevo, cada uno se acercó a la siguiente rama.

Esperando para que llegáramos a la tercera rama estaba la siguiente colina para poder apoyarnos. Aunque, para obtenerlo, tendríamos que saltar más alto, y más rápido, ya que la Floruga se acercaba a nosotros. Aunque sonreía, esta, observaba a través de nosotros.

― ¡O-Oye, deja de hacer eso! ―Luigi gritó y le empujó.

― ¡A un lado, a un lado! ―la Floruga siguió golpeándole.

― ¡¿Y por qué tú no _te mueves a un lado_?! ―Daisy fue y le dio una cachetada a la Floruga―. Uh-oh…

Repentinamente, la oruga amarilla se enojó, y su cuerpo se iluminó de un color rojo. Mirándonos mal, la Floruga comenzó a pisotear mientras la evadíamos.

Saltando a la colina, sólo Yoshi y Luigi pudieron hacerlo. Daisy, Birdo y yo nos giramos a la Floruga, esta vez corriendo más rápido que antes.

― ¡Salten!

Las tres saltamos en el aire mientras la Floruga navegaba en el aire y se estrellaba con la base de la colina. Nos alejamos de su cuerpo, todavía enfurecido, escalando hacia Luigi y a Yoshi.

― ¿Alguien está hartándose de lograrlo por poco? ―Birdo cruzó sus brazos―. Porque yo lo estoy.

―Esto es como mí día a día ―admitió Luigi, y suspiró.

Bajándonos de la colina, seguimos caminando hacia un largo madero que flotaba en el río como una balsa, sostenido por una liana. Dos Koopa Troopas patrullaban encima de ello.

―Hmm… yo los distraeré.

― ¿Que tú qué?

― ¡Disculpen! ―di un paso al frente y saludé a los Koopas, caminando por el camino sucio. Saltaron en sorpresa y se prepararon.

― ¡Es la princesa! ―un Koopa gritó.

―Tómala y llevémosla de vuelta al castillo ―su compañero le ordenó.

Ambos vinieron corriendo a mí mientras esperaba para que se acercaran. Yoshi dio un paso al frente y hacia un lado, envolviendo a uno por el caparazón con su lengua y lanzándolo hacia el otro. Colisionaron y cayeron en el río de color índigo debajo de ellos.

― ¡Buen tiro, Yoshi!

―Seh, pero podrías haberme advertido antes ―sacudió su cabeza e hizo un gesto de pisotear el suelo.

―Lo lamento. De todas formas, ¡vámonos!

Juntos, abordamos el madero y Daisy desató la liana. Se guió por el río al tiempo que nos sentamos tranquilamente y lentamente pasábamos todo el bosque. Olas colisionaban contra la balda, y observé entre esas y las plantas de las que nos alejábamos. En el cielo, sólo ramas y hojas eran visibles, con probablemente un rayo o dos de sol asomándose en la cima.

―Con toda honestidad, creí que alcanzaríamos a ver una bandera para este punto ―Daisy se sentó a mi lado mientras me encogía de hombros―. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco hemos encontrado muchas monedas.

―No tenemos tiempo para buscar todo. Entre más rápido retomemos las fortalezas, será lo más rápido que podremos recuperar tierra que nos ayudará a espantar a las fuerzas de Bowser. Una vez que ya no tengan las sogas, podríamos pelearles.

―Eso tiene sentido, pero… ¿pueden tus Toads mantener esas fortalezas aseguradas? ¿Pueden liberar el resto de los territorios por sí mismos?

―No es exactamente un asunto de liberar territorio. Sólo necesitan mantenerlos ocupados hata que terminemos de acabar con las amenazas de Bowser. Una vez que hayamos terminado con eso, trabajaremos en restaurar la paz.

―Suena bien en teoría ―Daisy cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza―. Aunque supongo que no lo he visto en la práctica.

―Lo harás.

Suspirando, me giré y observé cómo Luigi, Yoshi y Birdo conversaban calladamente entre ellos. Susurraban y reían entre ellos, algunas veces lanzándonos miradas a Daisy y a mí, a lo que me di la vuelta, pretendiendo tener mis intereses en otro lugar.

― ¿En serio? ―Daisy murmuró―. No eres tan insegura, ¿o sí?

― ¿Qué? No ―mis hombros se cayeron y me abracé con mis brazos―. Es sólo que se ven… muy felices, supongo.

Daisy alzó una ceja. ―Sí. Usualmente estamos muy felices.

―Cuando estamos en fiestas o eventos deportivos, sí. Pero durante aquellos conflictos con Bowser y cuando intento reestructurar mi reino, no es tan sencillo hacerlo.

― ¿Presiones de reinar, eh?

―Sí ―pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, probablemente con mucha fuerza y quitando un nudo. Haciendo muecas, me lo cepillé y lo alacié―. En realidad, no es el usual drama lo que me está abatiendo.

― ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar primero?

―Si estás implicando que podríamos hablar de Míster Blizzard, no, no lo haremos ―dejando mi cabeza caer a un lado, dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro―. Me he vuelto una clase de monstruo debido a eso.

―Peach, no podemos ir por la vida creyendo que podremos evitar cada atrocidad que somos forzados a encarar ―aunque mi cabello me tapaba, todavía podía verla negar con la cabeza―. Mientras entiendo que no todos tienen que manejar una situación de vida o muerte, todos terminamos frente a algún tipo de confrontación que realmente no queremos hacer. Pero cuando pasa, sólo lo hace. No hay nada por hacer ―dejó salir un suspiro―. Era una situación de mata o muere.

―No lo sabíamos ―mi voz se volvió un susurro―. Él podría no-…

―Es un riesgo que no podías tomarte, así de simple ―mis manos temblaron y me quité el cabello para ver a la tranquila y aseguradora sonrisa de Daisy―. No eres un monstruo, Peach. Tú peleas contra ellos.

― ¿Es eso todo lo que hago? ―viré mi vista hacia el río, observando el agua fluir―. ¿O también los creo?

―Escogen pelear.

― ¿Es realmente su opción?

―Probablemente no. Es la de Bowser.

― ¿Y qué es lo que le hace odiarme tanto? ―girándome, observé en sus ojos azules profundos―. Nuestras familias han tenido animadversiones, ¿pero por qué pone tanto hincapié en encararme?

―Porque quiere ganar ―Daisy se encogió de hombros―. Me parece muy simple.

― ¿Y qué si no? ―observé a mis manos, las cuales había unido.

―Si hubiera algo más en el asunto, él sería más civilizado en ello. Tal vez ―Daisy rio―. Honestamente, es Bowser de quien hablamos, así que tal vez sólo tiene el exterior tan vacío como el interior.

―Tal vez.

Mis ojos se fueron a los de Luigi, y pasaba que él veía en mi dirección. Por un momento, nos quedamos observando el uno al otro, e inclusive con la distancia, podía ver un brillo de algo en ellos. ¿Era… miedo?

Rápidamente, desvió la vista, riendo con un comentario que Birdo le dijo al oído.

―Y ahora te preguntas de qué se trata todo este asunto de 'la relación' que nos dijo Birdo.

―Bueno, sí ―regresé mi atención hacia Daisy―. Es sencillo pasarlo de Birdo, pero es no era exactamente… en serio, ¿de dónde algo tan vil podría haber venido? ¿Mario? ¿Y Bowser? ¿Especialmente ahora?

―Sí, es ridículo ―Daisy suspiró―. Mira, Birdo es realmente buena, más de lo que dices que e-…

―ES linda algunas veces. Y otras, no tanto.

―A ti.

―A Mario también.

―De acuerdo, no combatiré con eso. Ella es totalmente diferente cuando estoy sola con ella, comparado a cuando tú estás ―Daisy sacudió su cabeza―. Fuera del tema. El punto es, que incluso si no soy su mejor amiga, venir con la idea de la relación es un poco apagado, inclusive para ella.

―…Espera, ¿eso no la haría realidad?

―No, yo… ―Daisy rio―. A lo que quiero ir es que es demasiado sensacionalista como para ser creíble.

― ¿Y si lo es? ¿Qué si Mario y Bowser me usan como una excusa para verse el uno al otro?

―… ¿Tienes la más _mínima_ idea de lo ridículo que eso suena en voz alta? ―Daisy descendió su vista mientras mis mejillas quemaban.

―Mucho.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Es muy improbable.

―Ahí está tu respuesta.

―Buen punto, pero… bueno, no es ya poco común, el que dos chicos estén enamorados por el Reino de los Hongos ―jugando con mis pulgares, observé cómo Daisy me juzgaba mientras continuaba girando con la idea―. Y si Bowser intenta tomar-…

― ¡Peach, por favor! ―Daisy rodó los ojos y rio―. Bowser simplemente tiene hambre de poder. Eso es todo. No ama a Mario, y no intenta tomar al Reino de los Hongos para, yo qué sé, casarse con su amante gay. Si algo, hay más probabilidades de que quiera algo contigo.

Temblando, tragué un poco de vómito que intentó salir de mi garganta.

―Lo lamento, tampoco era una imagen linda para mí. Espero estar equivocada y que esté en lo absoluto interesado ―tembló y sacudió sus manos―. De todas formas, de vuelta al tema, Bowser sólo quiere gobernar y tener a todos a sus pies. El por qué está yendo a secuestrar a Mario eso está fuera de mí. Es probablemente una nueva táctica para enloquecerte y hacerte entrar en pánico.

―Lo que… está funcionando.

―Nah, si lo hubiera logrado, estarías totalmente loca ―Me dio una pequeña sonrisa que se me contagió―. Estás perfectamente bien, Peach. En serio.

―Para ti, lo que es genial saber, así que gracias ―me sobé un hombro―. Aun así, yo no… puedo conmigo, supongo.

Casi de inmediato, Daisy se acercó a mí y tomó mi barbilla para que la viera a sus ojos tranquilizadores. ―Peach, estás bien. Todos te amamos. No eres una asesina, y no eres el juguete de nadie. Lo que eres es una princesa terriblemente estresada que está enferma de lidiar con un tirante y muy preocupada por su caballero favorito ―me guiñó por la última parte, y no tuve fuerzas para corregirla―. Así que está bien. Mantén esa sonrisa tuya y sigamos por aquí hasta desterrar a Bowser fuera de este reino.

Cuando le asentí, Daisy besó mi mejilla y desarregló un poco mi cabello, desacomodando un poco mi corona. Reímos y la acomodó de vuelta en mi cabeza, moviendo sus dedos como si me preparara para una fotografía.

― ¿Daisy?

― ¿Sí?

―… Gracias.

―Cuando quieras, Peach.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que me diera cuenta de algo moviéndose en tierra firme. Girando mis ojos, intenté observar el movimiento de la criatura, quien era rápida. Daisy me observó antes de seguir mi vista y que ambos nos paráramos. Algo de negro o morado estaba corriendo por los árboles. Perdiéndole la pista, me di cuenta de que no era sólo una. Tan rápido como me di cuenta de su presencia, todos parecieron desvanecerse.

Luigi, Birdo y Yoshi se levantaron al tiempo de que nos reunimos en el centro del madero. Silenciosamente, observamos los árboles, esperando para observar exactamente lo que estaba ahí afuera.

De la nada, Daisy gritó. ―¡Por ahí! ¡Un Ninji!

Apuntó a la punta de un árbol, donde un demonio de vestidura de apariencia ninja había lanzado un par de objetos de apariencia extraña al aire. Muchos más Ninji hicieron lo mismo, lanzando objetos parecidos al aire. Después de que el último lanzó su artefacto, todos parecieron volver a desvanecerse.

Alzando la vista preocupadamente, nos encontramos con que los Ninji habían lanzado Parabombas al aire, las cuales ahora estaban lentamente descendiendo hacia nosotros.

― ¡Deben ser al menos cincuenta o sesenta de ellas! ―Luigi gritó.

― ¡Si tocan la balsa, estamos fritos! ―Daisy presionó su mano contra su puño.

―O hundidos ―añadió Birdo―. Qué bueno que estoy aquí.

Aspirando todo el aire del que era capaz, Birdo mantuvo la respiración por un segundo antes de lanzar un huevo enorme al cielo. Colisionó con un buen número de Parabombas, las cuales explotaron sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, varias de ellas todavía alcanzaron a sobrevivir.

―Todavía quedan unas veinte ―aseguró Daisy―. ¡Pero buen tiro, Birdo!

―Gracias… ―Birdo se sentó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente―. Yoshi, ¿podrías ser un amor y encargarte del resto?

―No de todas, pero puedo deshacerme de una buena parte de ellas.

Yoshi saltó y lanzó su lengua, con ella atrapando a la Parabomba más cercana. Después la lanzó hacia el lugar donde estaban más Parabombas juntas.

― ¡Buen trabajo!

―Gracias, pero eso no será suficiente.

― ¡Daisy! ―me giré hacia ella y observé sus manos, pero dudé.

Sin embargo, ella debió leer mi mente y asintió. ―Esto podría ser la ocasión perfecta para usarlo.

Juntando sus manos, un brillo turquesa las rodeó mientras los Anillos se encendían.

Entonces comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos, creando una burbuja alrededor de ellos. Agua comenzó a rodearnos y recreó los movimientos, haciendo una barrera alrededor de la balsa.

Los Parabombas se estrellaron con la superficie del escudo de agua, yéndose contra ello. Daisy esperó a que cada uno de los Parabombas estuviera en la parte fuera de la barrera.

Lentamente, movió sus manos, apartándolas y abriendo la burbuja de agua. A primera vista, nos sonreímos y nos relajamos, observando a cada una de las Parabombas alejarse de nosotros.

Casi de inmediato, sin embargo, soltamos un gemido y observamos cómo otra lluvia de Parabombas nos llovieron desde arriba.

―Los Ninji deben seguir en los árboles ―se dio cuenta Luigi.

― ¡No… por mucho!

Daisy lanzó los restos de agua de la burbuja hacia los árboles. Varios Ninji fueron noqueados y cayeron al río. Observamos quietamente cómo el resto se fue.

Con el brillo de los anillos disminuyendo, Daisy dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados y suspiró. ―Peach, no puedo hacer eso de nuevo. Es demasiado.

―Si no lo haces ―salté frente a la voz de Luigi―, definitivamente nos quemaremos. Daisy, necesitamos que hagas esto.

Observándolo cuidadosamente al tiempo que dejaba que una de sus manos tocara su hombro, Daisy asintió y volvió a hacer el movimiento.

Birdo se forzó a expulsar otros dos huevos, agarrándose del estómago después de eso. Ambos lograron su cometido, tomando al menos ocho Parabombas en total.

Controlando el agua alrededor de nosotros una vez más, Daisy formó la barrera de burbuja de nuevo, llevándose a la mayoría de las Parabombas en el proceso. Tres, sin embargo, se escabulleron y siguieron flotando.

Con rapidez, Yoshi soltó su lengua, la forzó sobre una Bob-omba, y la lanzó hacia la otra. Nos protegimos mientras colisionaban, la explosión llevándose la tercera.

Moviendo sus manos cuidadosamente, Daisy dejó que el resto de las bombas fueran al agua, ahogándolas con éxito. Soltó un jadeo y se cayó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Luigi se apresuró hacia ella y gentilmente la ayudó a levantarse. ― ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Ahora?… No ―tomó una pausa y exhaló―. Pero… lo estaré.

Sonrió y con su mano golpeó su mejilla amistosamente. Suspiré en alivio y observé cómo Yoshi ayudaba a Birdo a levantarse, quien lo atrajo para abrazarlo.

―Qué rescate más práctico, dulzura ―le congratuló Birdo mientras se alejaba―. ¡Pero qué manera!

―Ja, ¡gracias! ―se rascó una de las mejillas mientras se ponía rojito―. Aunque hiciste un mejor trabajo que yo.

― ¡No cuando esas bombas estaban más cerca! ―movió sus manos gesticulando y rio―. Además, no es un concurso, cariño ―más sugestivamente y con un guiño, añadió―, a menos que quieras que sea uno.

―Eh… preferiría no lidiar con más bombas, de ser posible.

Sonriendo a mis amigos, una explosión se alzó y salimos disparados. Recuperándome, busqué con la vista y me encontré con que habíamos alcanzado la tierra. Me levanté y fui a ayudar a Daisy, mientras que Luigi ayudaba a Yoshi. Birdo rodó hasta levantarse, sacudiendo su cabeza.

―Ustedes sí que se divierte, ¿eh?

Le respondimos con un gruñido grupal, a lo que forzó una risita pequeña. Juntos, desembarcamos la balsa y nos fuimos a la tierra de nuevo. Me tomó un minuto reajustarme, todavía sintiendo al río fluir debajo de mí.

Continuamos avanzando en la tierra, los árboles pareciendo mucho más oscuros ahora, con los troncos de ébano y las hojas verdaderamente de un verde oscuro. Pasando por un claro, estudiamos el área alrededor de nosotros, la cual tenía muchas placas picudas de madera alrededor, casi formando una barrera.

Bruscamente, una puerta de madera de un estilo parecido salió de la tierra y se acercó a nosotros. Nos acercamos unos a los otros, dándonos cuenta tarde de que habíamos llegado a una trampa.

Luigi suspiró. ―Huh, esto no puede ser bueno.

Dos nuevas voces rieron. ―¡Nop, no lo es!

Ruidos estridentes nos rodearon al tiempo que girábamos para encontrarnos frente a un Bum Bum y a un Pum Pum.

―Oh, vaya ―Bum Bum se rio al tiempo que levantaba sus brazos del suelo―. La Princesa Peach y sus amigos han llegado.

― ¿En verdad sobrevivieron a mi unidad de Ninjis? ¡Bravo! ―Pum Pum nos aplaudió con sorna―. Ustedes ineptos realmente son la ganga, ¡inclusive sin Mario!

―Y ustedes dos aprendieron cómo formar frases completas ―reté―. ¡Por qué no presumes eso!

―Su lengua se volvió filosa, ¿no es así Pum Pum?

―Supongo que tendremos que enseñarle modales desde el inicio ―sacó un bumerang blanco con un listón rosa atado a ello―. ¡El resto de ustedes pagará el precio por la insolencia de su princesa!

―Wow, Peach ―dijo Birdo―. Qué manera de soltarlo. En verdad que expandieron sus vocabularios.

Enojada, Pum Pum nos lanzó su bumerang. Todos lo evadieron dando un paso al lado.

Bum Bum le siguió extendiendo sus brazos y girando un poco mientras Pum Pum se alzó en el aire, buscando una nueva posición de ataque.

Yoshi revoloteó sobre Bum Bum mientras el resto intentaba evadirlo. Una vez que su velocidad disminuyó, Yoshi se lanzó contra su cabeza.

Soltando un gemido de dolor, Bum Bum se metió en su caparazón. Escuché un sonido detrás de mí y salté al tiempo que un shuriken rosa pasaba cerca de mí.

Girando un poco, alcancé a notar a Birdo caer sobre la cabeza de Pum Pum. Se metió en su caparazón y giró en el aire.

Corriendo mientras buscaba a mis amigos, noté que Luigi y Daisy saltaban sobre el caparazón plateado de Bum Bum. Mientras tanto, Birdo se iba hacia un lado al tiempo que el caparazón de Pum Pum aterrizaba cerca de ella.

Consecutivamente, los dos salieron de sus caparazones para atacar de nuevo. Bum Bum movía sus brazos, forzando a Yoshi a pensarse dos veces su ataque.

Al mismo tiempo, Pum Pum desapareció en una nube de humo rosa, mientras Birdo y Daisy corrían detrás de mí. Observamos dos duplicados rosa del humo detrás de ella.

Juntas, nos acercamos a las tres figuras de Pum Pum, cada una con un shuriken. Sólo una de ellas era rosa mientras que las otras dos eran plateadas.

Daisy se forzó sobre la cabeza de la verdadera Pum Pum, obligándola a regresarse a su caparazón. Tomándome un segundo, observé a Luigi saltar sobre la cabeza de Bum Bum de la misma manera.

Repitiendo su patrón anterior, Bum Bum también se regresó a su caparazón y rodó por todos lados, mientras que Pum Pum saltaba con su caparazón. De manera sencilla, mis amigos lograron mantenerse lejos de los caparazones.

Una vez que salieron de nuevo, Bum Bum anduvo con sus brazos haciendo círculos, con fuego alrededor del suelo mientras andaba. Birdo y yo tuvimos que observarnos las espaldas dos veces una vez que las flamas salieron.

Del fuego, un segundo caparazón plateado pasó cerca de nosotras, haciendo a Birdo perder el equilibrio. Botó contra la cerca de madera y regresó a nosotros, a lo que rápidamente tomé a Birdo y lo salté.

Lo observé alejarse, y entonces mi atención se dirigió hacia Pum Pum quien creaba más duplicados de humo de ella misma, los que lanzaban tanto shurikens como bumerangs hacia Daisy, Yoshi y Luigi.

Se las apañaron para pasar por encima de sus armas primeramente, hasta que Luigi tropezó. Observó encima de sí y rápidamente se paró al tiempo que un shuriken rosa casi rebana su cabeza.

Irritada, me apresuré a saltar sobre la cabeza de Pum Pum antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento. Gritó y lloró cayendo al suelo, su cabeza girando.

Dejando salir un gruñido, Bum Bum alzó sus brazos y comenzó a girar a mi alrededor de nuevo. Había dejado de prestarle atención a Birdo, quien saltó y aplastó con sus pies su cabeza.

Gruñendo, Bum Bum cayó al suelo, tan desmayado como su compañera. Birdo y yo nos vimos a los ojos y asentimos. Luigi caminó hacia mí, y abrió su boca para felicitarme, aunque en vez, se mantuvo abierta mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes.

Nerviosamente, seguí sus ojos hacia Bum Bum, a quien repentinamente se lo había tragado la tierra. Girando, noté que lo mismo le pasaba a Pum Pum. En cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban tragados por la tierra y sin rastro de ellos.

No tan rápido como ambos habían sido tomados que la puerta se cayó. Mis amigos y yo nos encontramos en el centro del claro, intercambiando expresiones ansiosas.

― ¿E-En verdad v-va-mos a-a co-o-on-tinuar? ―Luigi tembló mientras sus dientes castañeaban.

―Desafortunadamente ―suspiré―. No tenemos muchas opciones. No hay forma de irnos de este lugar hasta liberar la fortaleza.

Guiando el camino, me aventuré fuera del claro, seguida por Daisy, entonces Birdo y Yoshi, con Luigi un poco asustado.

Nuestros alrededores cambiaron, pero para peor: los árboles de ébano tenían menos hojas en ellos, sólo para revelar ramas retorcidas. La luz del cielo brillaba a través de ellas, y ahora resulta que el Sol ya se había puesto mientras que la Luna estaba difícilmente afuera. Inclusive el camino de tierra por el que cruzábamos parecía tener un color más oscuro. Una brizna de aire pasó cerca de nosotros, y todos temblaron.

―Oh… p-p-por favor dí-dí-díganme que esta n-no-no es la fortale-leza.

Observando más arriba, noté que una vieja mansión vino a nuestra vista. Era grande, pero muy descuidada. Con la pintura café de afuera un poco rasgada, con cortinas de rojo oscuro para cubrir el interior. Inclusive el techo morado parecía haber tenido un trabajo de reparación. Rejas negras y que terminaban en picos encerraban a la mansión, dándole la perfecta vibra terrorífica al tiempo que la Luna brillaba sobre la gran estructura.

―Bueno… no hemos visto nada más, y esto muy segura que es esto ―confesé. Luigi palideció rápidamente al tiempo que sus rodillas temblaba, con Yoshi ayudándole a levantarse.

Nubes estaban en frente de la Luna, y su ligero brillo fue robado de nosotros al tiempo que nos acercamos a la puerta de verde oscuro de la mansión. Ominosamente, crujió abriéndose antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla. Observando hacia los otros, sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando se encontraron con mis propios ojos ansiosos.

Suspirando, me giré y me metí. Una vez que los cinco estuviéramos ahí, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

* * *

…

¡¿Un Cliffhanger de nuevo?! Noooooo, eso tiene que ser lo más inconveniente que… vale, probablemente lo he hecho peor. ¡Pero aun así!

Fue divertido tener a Peach y a los otros ir a través del bosque y encara algunos enemigos naturales. He estado intentando usar Plantas Piraña y Florugas por un tiempo ya, ya que son enemigos muy comunes, pero también quería esperar a que estuvieran en un ambiente que les quedara. Afortunadamente eso se logró ya, y si no, valió la pena. Más interesante, sin embargo, ¡fue el repentino uso de los Ninji! Se supone que son pequeños demonios vestidos de ninjas o que parezca que son sus verdaderos cuerpos, dependiendo de la interpretación aunque siempre es la primera. Originalmente, debutaron en _Super Mario Bros. 2_ , junto con Birdo, así que también estaba en la sección que ataca a los héroes, junto con la primera escena de Birdo como uno de ellos. Algo también muy interesante, aunque las Parabombas aparecieron en _Super Mario World_ , las Bob-ombas fueron originalmente introducidas junto con Birdo y los Ninjis. Increíble, considerando que las Bob-ombas se volvieron candidatos recurrentes para enemigos.

Oh, ¡en cuestiones de trama! ¡Peach logró estar tranquila inclusive sin el Cetro Real con ella! Es cierto, Daisy fue capaz de ayudar con un gran apoyo de los anillos, pero Peach no se quedó atrás a pesar de tener mucho menos poder a su disposición. Y como Luigi cruelmente notó, es mucho más amable sin él, aunque contiene su impulsivo carácter que la mete dentro de situaciones que otros preferirían evitar. Ella también está teniendo muchos problemas para aceptar las cosas que han pasado últimamente: Birdo como compañera, asesinar a Míster Blizzard, y la posibilidad de Bowser y Mario saliendo. Daisy la ayudó a relajarse y a negárselo, ¿pero durará?

Mientras tanto para el resto, Daisy se sintió bien en su rol de soporte para Peach, y tuvieron un buen momento juntas en la balsa. Aunque no es tan cercana a Peach como lo es Mario y no tiene la habilidad para echarle porras como Toadette, Daisy hace un buen trabajo calmando a Peach. Birdo, mientras tanto, la enoja, con su actitud sarcástica y juguetona, pero a pesar de eso, ¡trabajaron bien juntas! Pobre Yoshi, por poco y no la libraba, pero se las arregló para tener un momento impresionante también. Luigi, aunque hace algunos buenos movimientos probablemente está perdiendo la cabeza en oscuros y terroríficos lugares como El Bosque. ¿Y ahora va a ir a una mansión terrorífica? ¡Malas memorias van a venir a él!

Oh, casi me olvidé de Bum Bum y Pum Pum. Son unos jefes muy pesados que los jugadores se encuentran en _Super Mario 3D Land_ y _Super Mario 3D World_. Sin embargo, no son tan difíciles de derrotar, así que no fue una pelea muy difícil que digamos. Fue genial poder usar sus habilidades más fuertes antes de que la pelea terminara. Aunque no quería incluir más ataques de _Super Mario Bros. 3_ para Bum Bum, su estilo reciente era más dinámico y funcionaba mejor. En cuanto a sus personalidades, bueno, no hay mucho con qué trabajar, son unos bravucones. Y eso prueba a ser mucho más inefectivo, ya que Peach y Birdo también tenían unos insultos propios. Auch. ¿Pero qué hay con eso de que son devorados por la tierra? Eso será tocado en el siguiente capítulo.

Así que, eso es todo por ahora, pero seguiremos con Peach, Luigi y el resto en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Y ellos no tienen que tener a Mario o a Bowser apareciendo? Yuck, necesitaré algo para eso. ¿Qué horrores les esperan en la mansión? A pesar de tener un buen manejo con la situación, no tienen idea de a lo que acaban de entrar. De todas formas, wow, ¡eso ya es demasiado de mi parte! Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas, así como las preguntas, ¡así que envíenmelas si gustan! Y de nuevo, ¡gracias por leer!

 _¡UUf! Alcancé a traer el capítulo el día de hoy :')_

 _Tuve una larga y estresante mañana, y no pude realmente traducir mucho durante la tarde (el lunes había traducido hasta donde se terminaba la conversación entre Peach y Daisy, así que tampoco hice nada el martes) y pues bueno, henos aquí el miércoles._

 _¿Y por qué tenía tanta prisa por traerlo el día de hoy?_

 _Bueno, acosando a Echo por Tumblr, me di cuenta de que había traído dos avances del capítulo 27 (los que traje en el 26) porque era su cumpleaños. Estaba en el celu y no tenía tiempo para ver fechas. Como sea, el punto es que, sospechaba que era por esta semana, le envié un regalo (muy cutre) a su Tumblr, y dijo que era hoy. Le llovieron muchas felicitaciones, así que de cierta forma me siento feliz por Echo. Si alguno que lee la traducción puede hacerlo y tiene Tumblr, envíele felicitación (ya saben, el típico 'Happy Birthday, Echo!' o el 'I hope you had a great birthday, Echo!' cosas así)._

 _Oh cielos, he querido terminar de traducir este capítulo por años, ¿a qué no adivinan lo que se viene en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Eh, eh? (¿Cómo que 'que ya lo sabemos'?) Como sea, hoy no me traje el teaser que usualmente presenta Echo en su Tumblr, sino uno con un par de escenas que harán que esperéis ansiosos por el siguiente ;)_

 _«_ _-No tiene que preocuparse sólo de 'eso' -dijo Bowser mientras tomaba la cadena de nuevo-. ¡También tiene que preocuparse por mí también! Y eso durará por años._

 _-¿A qué se refiere con eso? -pregunté-. ¿Birdo? ¿Yoshi?_

 _Los dos dinosaurios intercambiaron expresiones temerosas de nuevo, pero Yoshi sacudió su cabeza. –El único que puede explicarlo realmente es Luigi._

 _-De alguna forma, no me lo creo._

 _-Se lo dejaremos a él –reafirmó Yoshi._

 _Observando a Daisy, quien compartía mi confusión, mi vista se dirigió de vuelta a Luigi, todavía peleando con Bowser por la cadena.»_

 _«-Pero… -todos se me quedaron viendo-. Luigi, eso fue… no sé por dónde comenzar._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-¿Lo último que le dijiste a Bowser? ¿Lo de la familia? -sacudí mi cabeza-. ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Dejando caer sus hombros, Luigi observó a Yoshi, y entonces a Birdo. Ambos le encogieron los hombros, inseguros de, no estaba segura de qué, exactamente. Luigi suspiró y me observó._

 _-Peach, iba a salir de una forma u otra pero… -sacudió su cabeza-. No puedo ocultarlo más._

 _-¿Ocultar qué?_

 _-Birdo decía la verdad -Luigi escondió su rostro entre sus manos, exhalando en ellas-. No puedo creer que estoy admitiendo esto en voz alta._

 _-¿Admitir qué? Luigi, lo que dices no es cohe―_

 _-Mario y Bowser están saliendo._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron grandes y mi boca hizo lo mismo. Daisy usó sus manos para cubrir su boca, casi de la misma forma que mi expresión. Los ojos de Yoshi se dirigieron a ver al suelo. Birdo cruzó sus brazos y asintió. Y Luigi… sólo se me quedó viendo._

 _-…Por favor dime que esto es una muy mala broma, Luigi.»_

 _Y… ya, eso sería todo de mi parte ;) [lo crean o no, tengo un debate fuerte entre si el capítulo 1, el capítulo 22, el 24, el 30 o el 35 es mi favorito, y tienen una competencia muy, MUY cerrada], me despido y, ¡les veo el 12 con el capítulo 30 sin falta! (será lunes, así que tendré todo el finde para trabajar :'D)_

 _¡Chau!_

― _gemini in tauro, 07 de junio de 2017―_


	30. Una Ilusión

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

 _¡Yay! Finalmente llegué a mi primer año con esta traducción, qué emoción. Disfruten la lectura y las notas de Echo (no puedo creerlo, ya llegué al capítulo 30). Oh, casi lo olvido, hay gore en este capítulo… así que tengan cuidado. La primera vez que lo leí me dio miedo (sobretodo la primera parte…)._

Así que, mientras posteo esto, ¡comienza el verano! Lo que significa que hay más tiempo para capítulos más largos, ¿verdad? Jaja… sí. Lo lamento, pero no podía parar.

De todas formas, ¡tengan cuidado de este capítulo enorme! Esta monstruosidad es la pieza más grande que he escrito en esta historia, así como en cualquier historia de multicapítulo en el archivo. Y su competencia le pierde por unos cuantos miles de palabras, así que… es muy, muy largo. Y no, no estaba intentando romper un récord ni nada por el estilo; sólo escribí demasiado.

Déjense mucho tiempo para este capítulo, lo van a necesitar. No intenten, repito, no intenten leerlo como un par de minutos antes de que necesiten ir a algún lado; tienen unas altas probabilidades de fallar o de llegar tarde si lo hacen. Sólo esperen hasta estar libres y lean. Tomen pausas entre leer este capítulo, inclusive; es una fórmula, así que pueden encontrar buenos puntos para parar y dejarlo y luego volver a la lectura.

Okey, ya es demasiado de hablar… ¡oh, espera! ¡Es el trigésimo capítulo! ¡Wooooow! ¡¿Realmente lo logramos?! ¡Qué genial!

Am, lo lamento. Eso es todo por ahora, ¡jaja! De todas formas, aquí está el capítulo más reciente, cuando estén listos. ¡Disfrutadlo!

…

* * *

 **[Mario]**

El navío surcó las aguas, lentamente encaminándose a Star Hill, lo que todavía estaba a una buena distancia. Observando a las estrellas titilantes que cruzaban el cielo oscurecido, una pequeña briza de viento se sintió. Olas colisionaban al tiempo que el bote surgía, aunque sólo podía tomar en consideración a los gustos de agua salada.

Aunque mis ojos y cuerpo eran pesados para mí, el ritmo tambaleante del barco me mantenía despierto un par de horas más. Girando mi vista al resto del barco, me di cuenta de que sólo Kamek y Bowser estaban despiertos tan tarde. El Magikoopa movía su varita, diciendo conjuros y hechizos que giraban alrededor de los timones. Asintiendo, Bowser los observaba rebotar y girar alrededor de las velas.

Girándome de vuelta a mi posición original, me quedé viento al mástil, encendido por un par de hechizos que suavemente nos dirigían. Examinándolos, observé al triángulo rojo primero, el cual parecía apuntar y hacer andar al mástil en las direcciones a las que íbamos. Varios cuerpos geométricos amarillos estaban rodeándolo al tiempo que dirigían las velas. Diamantes azules rodeaban el mástil, manteniendo a las otras figuras en su lugar.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me quité el sombrero y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Varios mechones se zafaron de mis dedos, deslizándose. Inclusive un poco de aire era tranquilizante, sólo para tenerlo dándome vida.

Tal vez era demasiado relajante, debido a que la briza voló lejos mi sombrero de mi otra mano. Flotó por la cubierta y rodó, yendo a merced del viento. Corrí con ayuda de la barandilla y estuve por cruzar las escaleras, mientras observaba a mi sombrero colisionar con un pie amarillo y escamoso.

Bowser levantó el sombrero y caminó un poco con él al tiempo que me sentaba un poco. Se acercó a mi altura, su cabeza cerca de mis piernas, y me entregó el sombrero.

― ¿Perdiste algo? ―sonrió de oreja a oreja, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Asentí y tomé la gorra de nuevo, poniéndola de vuelta en mi cabeza―. Tal vez deberías hacer algo para mantenerla en tu cabeza.

―Es hecho a la medida ―expliqué―. Estará bien siempre y cuando no me lo quite de la cabeza durante un viaje con viento.

― ¿Es de esa forma en cómo se queda en tu cabeza cada que haces esos saltos ridículos?

―Esos saltos ridículos tienden a ayudarme a cruzar cualquier terreno con facilidad, muchas gracias.

―Sí, seguro. Es un ejercicio divertido, ¿ah? ―bajó la vista y su sonrisa se extendió al tiempo que deslizaba su mano derecha por la baranda, cerca de mi pierna.

― ¿Te gustaría una demostración? ―alcé mi pierna y la dejé sobre su cuerno.

―…Depende, ¿me gustará a donde va esto?

― ¿Tú qué crees?

―A juzgar por tu expresión y tono irritados, estoy muy seguro de que me encuentro bien por el momento.

―Buena decisión.

Tomándome del barandal, me levanté y escalé al timón. Para mi no sorpresa, Bowser me siguió, bajándose de las escaleras y apareciendo rápidamente a mi lado. Se apoyó en su mano derecha y sonrió cuando me crucé de piernas. Tranquilamente, observé a los hechizos de Kamek danzar sobre las velas, moviéndose al ritmo del movimiento de su varita.

―Está loco por intentar mover el barco por sí solo ―ladeando mi cabeza, observé a Bowser, quien miraba a Kamek con un poco de preocupación―. El viejo me dice que descansará mientras el resto de la tripulación trabaja durante la mañana y tarde, pero se cansará antes de eso.

―Kamek es un gran Magikoopa ―ofrecí―. Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

―Seguro, pero no tiene que llevarse a los extremos. No por sí solo.

―… ¿Sigue siendo esto sobre Kamek? ―Bowser regresó su atención hacia mí―. No lo es, ¿o sí?

―Lo es, pero tienes razón, lo mismo puede aplicarse a ti ―rodeó mi cadera con su brazo izquierdo y me acercó a él―. Es tarde. Deberías descansar.

―Estoy bien.

―Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos.

―Bueno, no es como si fuera el único ―detrás de sus gran sonrisa, noté que giraba un poco los ojos, aunque intentaba cubrirlo con unos ligeros coqueteos―. ¿No deberías descansar tú también?

―Alguien tiene que quedarse con él ―gesticuló a Kamek con la cabeza―. Debería ser yo.

― ¿Estoy interrumpiendo un momento padre e hijo, acaso?

―Oh por favor ―Bowser dejó salir una ligera risa y observó a Kamek. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y lo delataba―. Además, se la pasa hablando de ti.

― ¿Sólo él? ―sonreí al observar cómo Bowser me veía soltando un bufido.

―Deja de pasarte de listo.

―Oye, si no me meto con tu mente, ¿quién lo hará?

―Créeme, no serás el único ―acercó su rostro al mío, y su cálido aliento se mezcló con el frío aire alrededor de nosotros―. Sólo eres el mejor en ello.

―Eso creí.

Desatando mi brazo izquierdo, alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Bowser se acercó para sentirlo mejor, emitiendo un ligero sonido al tiempo que continuaba acariciándolo suavemente.

Sorprendentemente, cubrió mi mano con su mano derecha, manteniéndola en donde estaba. Sus hombros se relajaron al tiempo que sus brillantes ojos rojos observaban a los míos.

― ¿Puedes decirme lo que realmente te está manteniendo despierto?

― ¿Qué? ―su sonrisa se decayó frente a mi respuesta.

―Mario, sé que me amas, pero no te mantengo despierto toda la noche ―chasqueó la lengua y pensó por un momento―. Bueno, no siempre.

―Seguro que lo haces. Pienso en ti mucho.

―Bueno, no lo dudo. En teoría, me gusta escuchar eso ―me guiñó juguetonamente y ligeramente presionó mi mano―. Pero no estás sonriendo lo suficiente como para estar pensando solamente en mí.

―Te has vuelto demasiado bueno para leerme.

―Es lo que las parejas aprenden a hacer.

―Sí, me estoy dando cuenta ―ligeramente sonrió de nuevo―. A decir verdad, no es nada nuevo. Sólo me preocupo sobre los problemas generales, las mismas personas.

― ¿Tu hermano, la princesa, y tus amigos?

―Y tú ―eso trajo su sonrisa de vuelta, aunque no pude devolverle el gesto―. Es sólo… que estoy preocupado por lo que sea que venga. Necesitamos hacer algo para… no sé, deshacernos de toda la pelea.

―Eso no funciona al cien por ciento cuando tu princesa está en llamas.

―Todavía no lo hemos intentado ―suspiré y pareció aspirar mi aliento, justo como le hice con el suyo―. Deberíamos.

―Tal vez ―su reluctancia era exhaustiva―. De cualquier forma, no podemos hacer mucho aquí ―aunque no concordaba, no valía la pena pelear por el momento. Su garra se deslizó por mi cintura, ligeramente rascándola―. Eso no es todo, ¿o sí?

―Ir a Star Hill no es exactamente el mejor plan vacacional.

―Normalmente lo es ―de nuevo, Bowser me acercó a él―. De lo que he escuchado, está lleno de vistas románticas, y los pueblerinos le llaman el lugar perfecto para los amantes.

― ¿Es por eso que tienes tanta prisa por llevarme ahí?

―Desearía que eso fuera todo por lo que vamos ahí.

―Yo también ―escondí mi cabeza en su brazo―. Perdón.

―No te disculpes ―su nariz alzó mi frente y me sostuvo más fuerte para alzarme―. No pediste esto. Y nosotros te acompañaremos para superarlo.

―Si insistes.

―Lo que tome.

Bowser plantó un enorme beso en mi rostro, un poco más mojado de lo que esperaba. Tal vez se dio cuenta, ya que cuando se separó estaba sonrojado.

―Lo lamento, eso era… yo, uh-…

En vez de dejarlo solo, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, probando su calidez de nuevo. Sucio, limpio, no importaba; sólo lo quería cerca de mí ahora. Envolvió mi cuello y hombros con sus brazos, mientras que yo puse los míos en su rostro, acercándolo más, como si pudiera.

* * *

 **[Peach]**

Los gritos llenaron las paredes mientras Yoshi intentaba cerrar la boca de Luigi, sin muchos resultados. La puerta cerrándose detrás de nosotros sólo lo había llenado de pánico.

― ¡Luigi! ―grité sobre sus gemidos―. ¡Has encarado a monstruos verdaderos antes!

― ¡No son fantasmas! ―me chilló de vuelta―. ¡Oh, los odio! ¡Son lo peor!

Birdo se rascó la cabeza. ―Creí haber escuchado que ya superaste ese miedo.

―Puede soportas estar cerca de algunos fantasmas ―explicó Yoshi―. Otros que pueden ser hostiles le dan pavor.

―Por favor, Luigi ―Daisy dio un paso y puso su mano en su hombro―. Sabemos que no eres fan de los fantasmas, pero recuerda por qué estamos aquí. Necesitamos salvas a los reinos y rescatar a Mario.

― ¡Mario no necesita-…! ―su boca se quedó abierta y sus ojos se centraron en Daisy, pero luego se fueron a los míos. Le alcé una ceja, pero tembló y sacudió su cabeza―. ¡Mario no necesita lidiar con esta clase de cosas nunca! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?

―Supongo que es tu suerte ―Daisy se encogió de hombros―. No ayuda que Mario no les tenga tanto miedo a los fantasmas como tú.

― ¡Ni nadie!

―Mucha gente lo está ―le dio palmaditas en la cabeza―. Pero no todos tienen que ir codo a codo con ellos, y no tan seguido como tú. Así que eso es bueno de tu parte.

― ¡Estaría mejor si no tuviera que lidiar con ellos en lo absoluto!

―Pero lo haces. Así que encara tus miedos de nuevo, como siempre lo haces. Porque eso es lo que te hace el más bravo de todos ―Daisy golpeó ligeramente el rostro de Luigi, pero luego lo sobó―. Estarás bien. Y nosotros estaremos contigo esta vez.

Lentamente, asintió y ella sonrió. Girándose hacia mí, ella asintió y Yoshi abrazó al todavía temblante Luigi. Encogiéndome de hombros, le hice señas a Birdo de que nos siguiera al tiempo de que nos girábamos y avanzábamos a la mansión.

Caminamos por el interior, y observé la habitación. Las ventanas estaban tachonadas, con cortinas rotas colgando de sus lados. Papelones eran desgarrados desde las paredes, revelando las tablas de madera detrás de ellos. Los escritorios estaban rayoneados o sobreusados, con algunos cajones perdidos. Había jarrones y lámparas destrozados. Y no había mansión embrujada que estuviera sin un retrato enervante de Bowser y su familia que aparecía observarte para donde sea que fueras.

― ¿P-P-Podría ser esto al-lgo más te-terrorífico? ―Luigi tembló mientras observaba a todos lados, diciendo lo que todos pensábamos.

― ¡Wiii jii jii! ¡Ya que preguntaste!

De la nada, un Boo flotaba a nuestro alrededor y carcajeaba. Luigi saltó sobre los brazos de Yoshi, temblando mientras observaba cómo el Boo les veía y enviándole también temblores a Yoshi.

―No hay problema, puedo hacerme cargo de esto ―aseguró Birdo. Apuntó su boca al fantasma, el cual puso sus manos sobre sus ojos e intentó desaparecer.

Lanzando su huevo, la confianza de Birdo rápidamente desapareció al observar cómo el huevo traspasaba al Boo, el cual permaneció congelado en su lugar.

―Eso… eso no es genial.

―En serio, Birdo, ¿qué esperabas? ―suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza―. Son fantasmas. Esto es literalmente su firma, además de reír, y asustar a las personas hasta matarlas. Literalmente.

―Oh vaya, _princesa_ , no veo que intentes evitar que los fantasmas nos acosen.

―Ay, Birdo, Birdo, Birdo ―moví mi dedo y le sonreí al tiempo que posicionaba sus manos en sus caderas―. Sólo hay una táctica por probar anti-Boos en nuestro presente estado.

― ¿Y eso es…?

―Correr.

Y con eso, tomé su mano y corrí por el pasillo, rápidamente siendo seguida por Daisy y Yoshi, el último todavía cargando a Luigi. Carcajadas rebotaban por las paredes al tiempo que seguíamos cruzando, con más Boos saliendo y flotando por la habitación.

Corriendo a una habitación un poco más a la mitad, me di una pausa y me quedé respirando. Pensando que se abriría, mi boca se abrió estupefacta al tiempo que dos Mini-Boos salían de ahí y reían, con la puerta desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

― ¿En serio eso acaba de pasar?

― ¡Olvídalo, sólo sigue corriendo!

Seguimos avanzando por el pasillo, evitando todo lo que podíamos a los Boos que volaban hacia nosotros. Otra puerta nos esperaba al final y me acerqué a la puerta. Mi mano tembló un par de veces en la manija y no podía abrirla.

― ¡Vamos, Peach, apúrate!

― ¡Esto sigue siendo muy estresante, muchas gracias!

Finalmente girándola, abrí la puerta de un portazo y nos fuimos por ahí. Daisy se aseguró de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Respirando con dificultad, nos sentamos en el suelo y nos tomamos un minuto para recuperar el aliento.

Alzando mi cabeza, observé a la puerta y atestigüé un poco de ella desapareciendo. Cachando los últimos fragmentos de ello, reconocí que era el símbolo de un huevo de Yoshi. Girándome al dinosaurio verde, al tiempo que Birdo intentaba ayudarle, sacudí mi cabeza, pero observé a la puerta y luego a él.

Observando la habitación, suspiré frente a los oscuros alrededores, incapaz de ver nada que no fuéramos nosotros, deja de lado las paredes. En teoría, alcé la mano y fui incapaz de sentirlas, caminando más y más lejos de mis amigos.

― ¡Peach, espéranos!

Luigi y Daisy corrieron detrás de mí, pero ni aunque fuéramos juntos pudimos alcanzar las paredes. Dándonos la vuelta, nos dimos cuenta de que Birdo y Yoshi seguían sin estar muy lejos de nosotros, aunque debimos haber caminado por unos buenos cinco minutos.

Caminando hacia ellos de nuevo, Yoshi y Birdo intercambiaron expresiones confundidas entre sí, y giraron sus cabezas hacia nosotros.

― ¿Por qué no vinieron? ―crucé mis brazos, un poco perturbada.

―Bueno, lo hacíamos, al inicio ―explicó Yoshi―. Pero entonces me topé con una especie de pared por la que Birdo pudo pasar sin problemas.

―Así que, me regresé a Yoshi, pero luego los observé caminar por el mismo lugar no muy lejos de nosotros ―Birdo rio―. Parecían como si estuvieran imitando Huesitos.

―Espera, Yoshi, ¿una pared? ―Luigi se rascó la cabeza en confusión―. ¿Cómo?

―En serio, no estoy seguro. Y Birdo pudo cruzarla sin problemas. Miren.

Avanzó hacia donde estábamos, pero entonces alzó sus manos. Entonces, empujó con sus manos el viento, como si en verdad hubiera una barrera obstruyendo su camino. Birdo pasó a su lado, a través de esa barrera, y al frente de él.

Alzó su mano y con ella le rascó el estómago, sacándole una risita antes de regresarla a su hombro. Yoshi parecía listo para atacar, pero su mano le rebotó. Daisy y yo jadeamos mientras que la boca de Luigi se abrió.

― ¿Ven? Es… muy raro.

Pensándolo por un momento, troné mis dedos. ―Yoshi, noté el símbolo en la puerta, y era el de un huevo de Yoshi ―se giró a la puerta―. No, desapareció después de entrar. Pero… estuvo ahí por un par de segundos. Tal vez esta habitación haya puesto un hechizo sobre ti.

― ¿Por qué en mí?

―Eso parece peculiar ―notó Luigi―. Puede que Yoshi nos haya ayudado por un tiempo, pero no creo que Bowser haya tenido un interés particular en él antes- O, no que yo me haya enterado, de todas formas.

―Aunque sí Kamek, repetidas veces ―me di cuenta―. Él debe ser quien ayudó a diseñar estos hechizos en nuestra contra.

―Eso tiene sentido ―concordó Luigi―. Tal vez si nos vamos, el hechizo podría ser removido de Yoshi.

― ¡Por supuesto, intentémoslo!

Regresando a la puerta, Daisy intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. Luigi se acercó a ella e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero fue igualmente insatisfactorio. Irritados, ambos comenzaron a atacar a la puerta, golpeándola y pateándola, intentando hacer que cayera, en vano.

―Esto… no… ¡tiene sentido! ―Daisy bufó y jadeó al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus rodillas, Luigi luego imitando sus movimientos.

― ¿Tal vez yo tengo que hacerlo? ―Yoshi dio un pazo e intentó alcanzar la puerta, sólo para que su mano le rebotara de nuevo―. ¿O… no?

―Bueno, lo único que no hemos intentado es hacia adelante ―Birdo apuntó―. Deberíamos hacerlo.

Siguiendo su guía, marchamos hacia el frente, buscando ver algo. Similar al predicamento de Yoshi, todos caminamos en una barrera en frente de nosotros, incapaces de seguir.

Repentinamente, antorchas blancas iluminaron y bañaron el centro de la habitación frente de nosotros. Yoshi dio un paso atrás, impredeciblemente como el único capaz de avanzar. Nos lanzó miradas preocupadas, capaz de ver un poco de nosotros.

―Ese es un buen comienzo ―dije―. Sólo… sigue avanzando. ¡Cuidadosamente!

El dinosaurio asintió y dio un paso. Tomó una pausa y escuchamos como otro par de pasos venían desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron al tiempo que otro Yoshi entraba en escena. Era rojo, vestía zapatos azules y parecía muy sombrío comparado a la siempre sonriente expresión de Yoshi. Todavía más extraño, sus ojos eran de un color púrpura claro, mucho más notable que los ojos azul oscuro de los ojos de Yoshi. Lo que hacía todo especialmente raro no era sólo que el azul era generalmente el dominante entre los Yoshis, pero los de púrpura eran extremadamente raros, así como en muchas otras razas.

―Mudo.

Saltando sorprendido por la palabra, Yoshi y yo compartimos la sorpresa de escuchar al otro Yoshi hablar, sólo que una sola palabra salió. Girándose, Yoshi apareció más preocupado que antes, saltando de nuevo cuando el Yoshi rojo se repitió. ―Mudo.

― ¿Quién es mudo? ―Yoshi ladeó su cabeza en confusión frente a su contraparte rojo. Sólo sacudió su cabeza y tristemente observó abajo.

Abruptamente, el dinosaurio rojo comenzó a llorar y se cayó de rodillas, apretando su estómago.

― ¡¿Qué sucede?! ―Yoshi gritó, intentando sacarle una respuesta―. ¡Por favor, quiero ayudarte! ¡Sólo dime qué Yoshi!

Confundida, me giré a Luigi, quien arqueó una ceja frente a la última parte. Yoshi continuó gritando y llamando a su contraparte roja, pidiéndole ayuda, asumimos.

Pero todo lo que podíamos escuchar eran angustiados ―¡Yoshi! ¿Yoshi Yoshi? ¡Yo Yoshi! ¡Yoshi!

Con un gruñido, el Yoshi rojo se levantó y rodó lejos de nuestro alarmado amigo. Continuó rodando y nos señaló con sus manos.

―Duele.

Girándose de vuelta, Yoshi observó a un Yoshi rosa aparecer en el centro iluminado, seguido de cerca por un Yoshi de color celeste.

―Por favor ―rogó el Yoshi rosa, quien gruñía y tomaba su estómago.

―Ayuda ―se quedó el Yoshi celeste, al tiempo que imitaba las acciones del Yoshi rosa y del rojo.

Gritando más fuerte, Yoshi rogó hacia los otros dos, pero todo lo que nosotros podíamos escuchar era ―¡Yoshi! ¿Yo Yoshi? ¡Yoshi! ¡¿Yoshi?!

―Esto… no tiene sentido ―murmuré al tiempo que los otros dos Yoshis se alejaban de la luz. Me giré a Daisy―. ¿Acaso… acaso mi hechizo se deszhizo o…?

― ¿Tal vez es parte de esta habitación? ―Daisy se encogió de hombros―. Podría haber cancelado los efectos de tu hechizo. Pero eso es… raro.

―Birdo, ¿puedes comprender su lenguaje? ―Luigi se giró hacia ella, pero sacudió la cabeza.

―Sí, pero todo lo que puedo entender ahora es su nombre ―se abrazó a sí misma, muriendo por no poder ayudar―. Es… ¿es así como suena para el resto de ustedes?

― ¡Yoshi!

Giramos nuestra atención al dinosaurio verde, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Seguía diciéndonos algo, pero no podíamos entenderlo. Un Yoshi negro fue el siguiente, seguido de uno blanco, y entonces uno amarillo.

―Hagan algo, alguien, por favor ―rogó Birdo―. No puedo soportar verlo de esta forma, o verlos a todos… van a…

―Di algo ―dijo el Yoshi blanco.

―Tienes que, por favor, ahora ―gimió el negro.

― ¡Por favor, te necesitamos!

Después de que el amarillo le gritara a Yoshi, los tres colapsaron entre sí. Colectivamente sufrieron un espasmo y gruñeron al tiempo que alzaban sus manos para intentar alcanzar a Yoshi. Él intentó tomarlas, pero se hizo para atrás cuando unos tallos crecieron del techo. La boca de Yoshi se abrió, observando cómo una mezcla de semillas y hojas llenaban el suelo.

Girándose de nuevo hacia donde nosotros estábamos, Yoshi abrió su boca y pareció volver a gritar. Esta vez, sin embargo, no escuchamos nada. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Yoshi tomó su propia garganta, de nuevo intentando hablar. Dándose cuenta de que nada salía, entró en pánico, y se giró hacia la pila de desperdicios de comida, intentando ayudar a los enterrados dinosaurios.

―Es demasiado tarde para nosotros ―chilló un Yoshi azul mientras emergía―. El Árbol Feliz está muerto. No hay fruta.

―Necesitas apurarte y ayudar a los otros mientras todavía puedes ―un Yoshi morado gritó.

―Ellos necesitan tu ayuda ―un Yoshi naranja dijo―. No seas tonto, no los abandones como… como…

Todos comenzaron a toser mientras semillas y hojas verdes salían de ellos. Desaparecieron en el vórtice mientras Yoshi se apresuraba a ayudarlos, pero se detenía al ver que era demasiado tarde. Observamos cómo las plantas se movían y volaban en las sombras y desaparecían, limpiando la habitación.

Alzando su cabeza, Yoshi observó a un Yoshi café acercarse. Se encontró con el Yoshi dubitante, e intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, pero falló haciéndolo.

―La hambruna se apoderó de nosotros ―explicó el café―. Creímos que regresarías, pero tú nunca… abriste… tu…

La boca del Yoshi café se quedó abierta al tiempo que su piel repentinamente se fue volando, como si fuera polvo. Todo lo que quedaba era una pila viva de nuevos, una especie de… Yoshitos. Su cuerpo tembló y se giró a ver a Yoshi, sus ojos vacíos, sin piel u órganos dentro de su cuerpo.

De repente, una luz púrpura brilló dentro de los ojos del Yoshitos. Saltó y bufó, alejándose de Yoshi, antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Con eso, las antorchas se esparcieron, y el resto de la habitación fue bañada en su luz. Yoshi soltó un gemido y lloró, el sonido regresando a su garganta.

Luigi fue el primero en caminar hacia él, acercándose cuidadosamente. El dinosaurio alzó la vista llena de lágrimas y lanzó sus brazos hacia Luigi, llorando en su hombro.

― ¿Por qué… por qué no podía…? ―mis ojos se abrieron frente al hecho de que podía hablar de nuevo. Yoshi tosió y jadeó, incapaz de poner frases juntas―. ¿Qué… qué fue…?

―Yoshi ―Birdo se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su brazo derecho―. ¿Ocurría algo en la Isla Yoshi?

―De… Debería estar bien ―dijo―. Pero… pero… estábamos… quedándonos con… poca comida…

― ¿Hay una escasez? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ―tuve la necesidad de preguntar.

―Me-me dijeron que todo estaría bien ―Yoshi se alejó de Luigi y sacudió su cabeza―. Se suponía que-que obtendría ayuda después de ayudarles. Esto no tiene sentido, pero ahora estoy… tengo más miedo de que suceda.

Birdo y Luigi intentaron tranquilizar a Yoshi, dándole palmaditas y abrazándolo mientras seguía hundiéndose en más lágrimas. Daisy y yo compartimos expresiones aterrorizadas antes de que escucháramos un clic. A través de la habitación, había otra puerta.

―Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto ―soltó Daisy―. ¡Nadie hará pasar a mis amigos por esta mierda!

Se fue esprintando y abrió la puerta. Ayudando a Yoshi a levantarse, Luigi y Birdo la siguieron, y fui un poco más lejos de ellos.

Dimos un paso dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros. Salté y me giré a verla.

― ¡Todos, la puerta!

Mis amigos se giraron y olvidaron como la cresta de la margarita desaparecía de la puerta. Girándome hacia ellos, se quedaron viéndola, entonces hacia mí, y finalmente, todos nos giramos hacia Daisy.

―Eso es… Peach, ¿qué significa?

―No lo… espera ―me giré hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación―. Daisy, Luigi, caminen.

Intercambiaron miradas confundidas entre sí antes de, reluctantemente, caminar. Daisy repentinamente se paró mientras Luigi lo hizo un poco después de ella.

― ¡¿Oh vamos, qué?! ―Daisy se pasó una mano por el rostro―. Yoshi, ¿es esto con lo que lidiaste?

―Eso parece ―confirmó suavemente.

―Genial ―Daisy gruñó y vino hacia nosotros―. Así que ahora es mi turno de… qué, ¿'caminar hacia la luz' o lo que sea?

―Infortunadamente, eso parece ―deduje―. Luigi, deja de intentar continuar, terminará de la misma forma en la que en la otra habitación ocurrió ―se encogió de hombros y se vino hacia nosotros―. Daisy, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Podemos encontrar otra forma.

― ¿Cómo? ―se giró hacia la puerta―. Esa está cerrada y no puedo tocarla ―girándose, apuntó hacia la oscuridad―. Y la única persona que puede caminar hacia aquella puerta soy yo.

―No puede ser exactamente como en la habitación de Yoshi… ¿o sí? ―Birdo nos observó, esperando que alguien le apoyara en la noción. Ninguno pudo.

Con un suspiro pesado, Daisy juntó sus puños. ―¡Intentémoslo entonces! ―de sus manos irradió un brillo turquesa mientras ella avanzaba e intentaba iluminar la luz. Un flash nos envolví, mientras cerrábamos nuestros ojos.

Cuando se desvaneció, la habitación se fue del blanco brillante al vacío oscuro en el que habíamos estado. Daisy lanzó un puñetazo, con cristales saliendo de su puño. Volaron, pero no hubo sonido de cuando alcanzaron el suelo.

― ¡¿Cuándo aprendieron las fuerzas de Bowser a contraatacarnos?! ―gruñó mientras unía sus puños, pero tosió antes de poder usar sus anillos de nuevo―. Maldición, no puedo… ¡está bien, lo que sea! Si intentan usar conmigo los malditos Yoshis chillones de nuevo, ¡quiero verlos intentarlo!

Daisy corrió, y se pausó mientras una antorcha azul iluminó el centro de la habitación, con luz azul brillante alrededor de ella. Intenté correr hacia ella, pero me topé con la barrera, sólo pudiendo caer en el suelo.

―Peach, espera ―Luigi me ayudó a levantarme, pero entonces me mantuvo en mi lugar―. ¿Qué es eso?

Escuchando cuidadosamente, había un ligero, sonido de silbido. Daisy se quedó quieta al observar a una pequeña nave espacial que flotaba. Dentro de ello, aunque a través de la ventana, estaba un pequeño… alíen púrpura sentado. Sus ojos eran iguales a su cuerpo, de un púrpura brillante, puestos en la princesa delante de él.

― ¡T-Tatanga! ―Daisy gritó―. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Creí que Mario se había encargado de ti!

Sus brazos se movieron debido a una risa que no escuchamos. Observando alrededor de su nave, asintió y con su dedo llegó a un lugar, presumiblemente a un botón.

―Cobarde.

El insulto fue dirigido sólo hacia Daisy mientras daba otro paso para atrás.

― ¡Cobarde! ―Tatanga repitió para sí mismo y estalló en carcajadas―. ¡Miren a la patética princesa de Sarasaland! Intentando probar su valía en frente de sus pequeños amigos, ¿huh? Y aun así, no pudo deshacerse del viejo Tatanga.

― ¡M-Maldito desgraciado! ―Daisy gritó y juntó sus puños―. ¡Tuviste suerte la última vez que llegaste a mi reino! ¡Te destruiré, de una vez por todas!

―Oh, qué miedo ―Tatanga rio nasalmente―. ¿Y qué, piensas que tus pequeños anillos mágicos pueden pararme?

― ¿C… cómo sabí… qué eres?!

―Tu perdición.

Dejando que cristales envolvieran sus manos, Daisy se acercó y golpeó a la pequeña nave en la que Tatanga se reía. Ella la golpeaba con más fuerza entre cada golpe, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no tenía ni un rasguño.

―Claro, sigue lanzando golpes, eso sí que va a funcionar.

― ¡Cállate!

― ¡Oblígame! Oh, cierto ―Tatanga rio mientras Daisy lo golpeaba de nuevo―. Bueno, ya te divertiste. ¿No crees que es mi turno ya?

Presionando otro botón, su nave comenzó a transformarse, expandiendo su tamaño. Muchos más cohetes salieron de la parte delantera y de la parte de abajo, con dos grandes cañones emergiendo.

―Recuerdas a mi confiable Pagosu, ¿no? ―rio de nuevo―. ¡He querido probarlo en ti y en tu pequeño reino de nuevo!

― ¡Daisy! ―grité en pánico, y golpeé a la barrera que evitaba que avanzara―. ¡Sal de ahí, corre!

Dando un paso atrás, Daisy rebotó en la barrera y cayó.

― ¡No!

Rápidamente, se levantó y preparó sus anillos de nuevo. Tatanga rodó sus ojos e hizo un sonido raro con su boca.

― ¿Oh, qué? ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo? Acéptalo, pequeña Daisy: has perdido.

― ¡Todavía no, desgraciado!

― ¿Un mantra absurdo y decir nombres hace que pierdas la cabeza? ―Tatanga negó con la cabeza―. ¿Qué clase de niñita llorona se atrevió a estar en frente de mí?

― ¡Deja eso! ―gruñó en agravación―. ¡Meterte conmigo no me va a hacer nada, Tatanga! Ya no me das miedo.

― ¿Oh en serio?

Rio maniacamente antes de pulsar un par de botones. La nave entonces comenzó a amoldarse de nuevo, expandiendo su tamaño. Tatanga se bajó de la ventana al mismo tiempo que el Pagosu completo se transformaba en una especie de armadura de batalla. Inesperadamente, en la ventana alta, reapareció Tatanga, pero parecía más grande con la armadura. Ahora tenía más colmillos saliendo de su boca, y su risa era más profunda que antes.

― ¿Y bien Daisy? ―Tatanga gritó―. ¿Sigues creyendo que no me tienes miedo?

― ¡N-No, no lo tengo!

―Cierto, sólo tiemblas de anticipación… ¡de tu muerte!

Ella dejó salir un sonidito y cubrió sus ojos. Tatanga alzó un brazo y preparó su cañón.

― ¡Daisy! ¡DAISY!

Todos gritamos juntos mientras se lanzaba la luz roja, envolviendo la habitación en una luz dura de ver de nuevo. Cuando todo se aclaró, me dejé caer, temerosa de ver a mi amiga.

En vez de eso, sin embargo, la habitación completa fue llenada con la luz azul suave. Daisy alzó su cabeza y tembló, quedándose viendo ausente a la no presencia de Tatanga. Birdo corrió y se posicionó al lado de Daisy.

―Estás… espera, eso es tonto, por supuesto que no lo estás ―sacudió su cabeza y abrazó a Daisy―. Estamos aquí. Él no está.

― ¿C…Cómo…?

Luigi se acercó y ayudó a Birdo a cargar a Daisy, quien continuó observando a la habitación vacía. Todo lo que nos esperaba ahí era una puerta, presumiblemente llevando a otra habitación como esta.

― ¿Es que no hay otro camino? ―Yoshi se quedó al tiempo que escaneaba la habitación, incapaz de encontrar a nada más.

―No, debemos pasar por esto ―respondí―. Y tendremos que encararlo.

―Entonces continuemos ―Birdo apuntó a la puerta―. Vamos.

Cargando a Daisy junto con Luigi, la princesa se liberó de su agarre y se abrazó a sí misma. Suspiró pesadamente y esperó a que Luigi y Birdo se encogieran de hombros mutuamente antes de moverse. Yoshi caminó detrás de ellos, pero me paré y puse mi mano en el hombro de Daisy.

―Eso no debió haber pasado ―confesó―. Yo… él no volverá. Lo sé.

―Inclusive si pudiera, tiene mucho más con qué lidiar estos días ―le aseguré.

Me observó, sonrió, y asintió. Continuamos caminando y pasamos de la puerta hacia las otras.

Como antes, se cerró de abrupto después de que los cinco entráramos. Girándonos, observamos como un moño rojo se desintegraba de la puerta. Todos nos giramos hacia Birdo, quien cruzó sus brazos y sacudió su cabeza.

―No he estado el suficiente tiempo con ustedes como para merecer esto.

Yoshi dio un paso al frente. ―Birdo-…

―No lo intentes ―se alejó de él―. Sé cómo funciona. Y no va a ser bonito para mí ―suspiró y se enfocó en él―. No es nada que no pueda manejar.

Llamas púrpuras iluminaron las antorchas en el medio de la habitación. Mirándoles mal, Birdo se fue al centro de la habitación, haciendo su puño palma.

Un golpe sonó de encima de nosotros. De eso, una figura verde cayó frente de Birdo, y ella batalló con su equilibrio. Recuperándose, encaró a su anterior empleador, y mi adversario, la rana demonio: Wart. Sus ojos eran… también púrpura, mientras se enfocaba en Birdo, ni siquiera notando a Luigi o a mí, estando a menos de un metro de distancia.

―Paria.

Wart dijo esa única palabra regañando a Birdo. Sus garras acariciaban el pendiente rubí y dorado que colgaba de su cuello.

―Discúlpate ―siseó Birdo.

―Maldita sucia paria ―repitió Wart―. ¿A dónde creíste que podrías ir?

―Fui a donde quise, Wart ―soltó―. Justo como te lo prometí. Te dejé a ti y al resto de tu mundo detrás.

― ¿Crees que eres libre?

―No me creo. Me sé ―Birdo lanzó un huevo a Wart, el cual atrapó con su mano. Ella soltó un gruñido y se ajustó su moño―. Soy libre, Wart. No puedes quitarme eso, y ya no me das miedo.

―Qué divertido, ¿hay acaso un eco aquí? ―Wart se puso su capa de amarillo y azul, encogiéndose de hombros―. No importa. No es a mí a quien tienes que temerle.

― ¿Y tú me dirás a quién temerle?

―No hay necesidad ―Wart sonrió―. Ya lo sabes.

― ¡Piérdete, fenómeno!

Girándose a su lado, Birdo observó a un Koopa dar un paso de entre las sombras.

― ¿A quién crees que le hablas?

―A la criatura más fea que se han imaginado, a ese quien ―respondió una nueva voz. Girándose en su eje, Birdo observó como un Toad llegaba y cruzaba sus brazos.

― ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú, de todas formas? ―se giró ahora hacia el Koopa―. No encajas en ningún lado.

―Cállate.

― ¿Por qué? Tiene la razón ―el Toad continuó―. Eres una criatura demasiado terrorífica como para estar cerca del reino de Peach o del resto de los Toads.

―Y eres demasiado suave y testarudo como para trabajar con la legión de Bowser ―añadió el Koopa―. Simplemente no encajas aquí.

― ¡¿Y qué?! ―Birdo giró su cabeza, del Toad hacia el Koopa―. No necesito ser bienvenida en ninguno de sus reinos con los brazos abiertos. ¡Puedo hacerme un nombre en el gran reino o más allá! No estoy atada a ningún lugar.

―Sí lo estás ―chilló un pequeño roedor con lentes de sol que emergió al lado de Wart. Mouser―. A donde sea que vayas, es lo mismo; nunca te encontrarás libre de tu historia.

―No ―negó Birdo―. No estoy con ustedes. ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede atarme!

―Sssssí ―susurró una serpiente roja de tres cabeza que salió de la penumbra. Tricíclodo―. ¿No lo vesssss? Esssstássss convensssscida de que puedessssss vivir sin tu passssssado acabando contigo.

― ¿Crees que con la forma en la que piensas, alguien podría aceptarte? ―la ridiculez del Toad persisitió.

―Demasiado bueno para ser malo, demasiado malo para ser bueno ―dijo el Koopa.

― ¡Paren! ―Birdo se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudió furiosamente.

― ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Birdo? ―Wart dejó salir una larga y profunda risa―. Te advertí que nadie te querría, o aceptaría. No sobrevivirás.

―Ya… ¡ya lo he hecho!

Enojada, Birdo lanzó otro huevo a Wart, quien lo hizo a un lado. Colisionó con Mouser, quien fue tomado por sorpresa y explotó contra él.

― ¡¿Q-Qué?!

―Sorpresa, sorpresa ―dijo Birdo―. No me han escuchado. No dejaré que mi pasado me lastime.

Aspirando mucho aire, Birdo lanzó otro huevo a Tricíclodo, lanzándole de vuelta a las sombras. Aunque tomado desprevenido, Wart volvió a reír.

―Está bien. Entiendo ahora que el pasado sólo te molesta, pero no te destruye como solía hacerlo ―Wart sonrió―. No importa. Lo que sí está pasando es que no te encontrarás nunca en paz. No importa qué tan duro lo intentes, siempre habrá más personas que no te aceptan que aquellas que lo hacen.

―No lo intentes, Wart.

―Debería ―soltó el Koopa.

―Porque tiene la razón ―rio el Toad.

―P-Paren.

Enervada, Birdo dio un paso atrás mientras los dos se acercaban a ella. Lanzó un huevo al Koopa, quien lo esquivo. Irritada, lanzó uno al Toad, quien hizo lo mismo.

―Siempre una forajida ―Wart, el Koopa y el Toad anunciaron juntos.

― ¡Está bien! ―Birdo gritó―. ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡Eso no significa nada! ¡No necesito a nadie!

― ¿Es eso lo que crees?

―Es lo que _sé_.

―Un poco repetitivo ―se burló Wart―. Quieres tan desesperadamente creer que puedes vivir por ti misma. Pero tu actitud posesiva hacia potenciales amantes, la desesperada necesidad de llenar ese hoyo en tu corazón, tu insaciable sed de compasión… esos nunca te dejarán.

Tronó sus dedos, a lo que el Toad y el Koopa se alejaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Wart sonrió de nuevo.

―Pero sí, nunca me he cansado de repetirte esto: el que nunca, nunca serás verdaderamente libre.

―Ahógate con un vegetal.

Con una risa seca, Wart se giró y se alejó de Birdo, desapareciendo. Ella cruzó sus brazos al tiempo que antorchas púrpuras brillaban iluminando el resto de la habitación.

Rápidamente, Yoshi se acercó a ella, posicionando sus manos en su hombro. Ella lo alejó con una mano y dio un paso al lado. Se apuró a posicionarse en frente de ella, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

―Tiene razón ―le escuché susurrar―. Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón.

―No, no la tiene ―insistió Yoshi―. No estás sola.

Sus hombros se decayeron y Birdo lanzó sus brazos contra el cuello de Yoshi, abrazándolo fuertemente. Le palmeó la espalda, y la sostuvo, no dejándola ir hasta que ella misma se alejara.

―Birdo, ¿cómo lo manejaste? ―Daisy se preguntó―. ¿No era eso… no te molestaba?

―Daisy, querida, manejo problemas parecidos todos los días ―Birdo sacudió su cabeza―. Sólo porque unas ilusiones llegan y me lanzan mierda no significa que no pueda manejarlo.

― ¿Ilusiones? ―Luigi repitió―. ¿Es… es eso lo que son?

―Eso es lo que creo que son ―corrigió Birdo―. A menos que alguien tenga una mejor explicación.

―Parece ser lo mejor que tenemos ―decidí―. La puerta está abierta. Cuando estés lista, nos vamos.

Asintiendo, Birdo dio un paso al frente y avanzó, con Yoshi y Birdo a sus lados. Aunque su paso era casi dubitante, y el resto esperaban detrás de ella mientras Luigi y yo avanzábamos. Abrió la puerta y se giró al resto de nosotros.

―Bueno, aquí vamos.

Dio un paso al frente, y sostuve la puerta mientras Birdo, Yoshi y Daisy entraban. Siguiéndolos, caminé hacia dentro, acercando la puerta detrás de mí. Dimos un par de pasos alejándonos, sólo para escucharla moverse sola y cerrarse con un golpe.

―Perdón, lo intenté ―todos me encogieron de hombros―. Entonces, qué…

Un emblema con forma de L desapareció de la puerta y nos giramos. Las rodillas de Luigi comenzaron a temblar al tiempo que encaraba la habitación oscura detrás de él. Su rostro se volvió rápidamente pálido.

― ¿Y-Yo? ¿Y-Yo so-soy el si-guiente?

―Eras tú o Peach ―recordó Daisy―. No debería sorprenderte tanto.

― ¡Puedes hacerlo, Luigi! ―Yoshi le animó, caminando hacia él y dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

―Vamos, Luigi ―añadió Birdo―. Si pudimos encarar nuestros miedos, tú también puedes.

― ¿En… en serio tengo que hacerlo?

―Sí, tienes que hacerlo.

Luigi tragó grueso y caminó hacia el frente. Suspirando y temblando. Del otro lado de la habitación, debajo de las antorchas que iluminaban todo de color verde, un Boo voló. Todos se prepararon para atacar, pero el fantasma meramente flotó, sus ojos puestos en Luigi. Lentamente se iluminó y comenzó a hacer círculos a su alrededor, riendo mientras lo hacía.

Y entonces el Boo flotó frente a Luigi, no muy lejos de él. Ligeramente, difícilmente pude escucharlo, pero el Boo repitió una única palabra.

―Mentiroso.

Si Luigi pudiera volverse más pálido, me imagino que lo habría hecho. Su cuerpo entero se congeló mientras el fantasma reía y desaparecía en las sombras una vez más.

― ¿Luigi? ―Daisy habló primero―. ¿A qué se refería con…?

―N-No… no lo-…

― ¿De nuevo? ―saltó frente a la familiaridad de la voz―. Luigi, ¿cómo podrías haberme hecho esto?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Mario llegaba a la habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza furiosamente; este no era él, sólo una ilusión. Aun así, inclusive un impostor de él apareciendo me alarmaba. En momentos como este, sólo podía imaginarme qué tan abatido debía estar Luigi.

― ¿M-Mario?

―Embotellarlo no te va a hacer bien ―sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos púrpuras brillando―. Y tampoco me va a ayudar a mí. ¿No lo entiendes?

―No, Mario… no lo hago.

― ¿Cómo podrías no hacerlo? Me estás mintiendo ―se acercó a Luigi―. Les estás mintiendo. Lo peor de todo ―se enfocó peligrosamente en Luigi―, te estás mintiendo a ti mismo.

―… Mario-…¡AH!

Boos, Peepas y otros tipos de fantasmas repentinamente salieron del suelo y envolvieron a Mario. Otros más envolvieron el techo y las paredes, estando alrededor de los Hermanos Mario. Luigi se cayó al suelo, temblando de miedo por la frustrante cantidad de fantasmas.

― ¡Q-Quítamelos, Mario! ―Luigi observó de entre sus manos hacia su hermano, a quien difícilmente podíamos ver en medio de los Boos―. ¡P-Por favor!

―No hay manera de que yo pueda hacer eso ―respondió Mario―. Sabes lo que necesitas hacer.

―No… puedo.

―Entonces me fallaste.

― ¡N-No!

Los fantasmas rieron a carcajadas, las cuales se hicieron más ruidosas conforme Luigi se caía al suelo. Yoshi y Daisy golpearon hacia la barrera, no con el propósito de romperla, sino de llamar su atención.

― ¡No te rindas, Luigi! ―Daisy pateó la barrera―. Eso es lo que quieren. ¡Sólo aguántalo! ¡Supéralo!

―El Mario de verdad todavía te necesita, Luigi ―le urgió Yoshi―. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer, por favor. ¡Sé que puedes hacer esto!

Lentamente, Luigi sacó sus manos de debajo de él. Alzándose, todavía temblando, se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas y bajó su gorra. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Luigi se alzó repentinamente, observando a través de los fantasmas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Un Peepa se estrelló contra su rostro, pero Luigi se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos. A buen paso, se acercó a la Ilusión de Mario.

―Créeme, Mario ―alzó su mano―. ¡No te fallaré!

― ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Los fantasmas se alejaron del área, ya sin estar alrededor de Luigi. Mario, sin embargo, permaneció. Intranquilo de nuevo, Luigi dio un paso para alejarse de su hermano.

―Sabes que, cuando se trata del problema… sólo hay una forma de ayudarme.

―Mario…

―Sí, Verde. ¡Tendrás que darle todo lo que puedas!

Una risa estruendosa inundó la habitación. Dando un paso al frente, hice un gesto mientras Bowser aparecía. Aunque… vestía… ¿una gorra naranja? Tenía su sello ahí, pero la forma y el estilo… eran similares al de Mario y Luigi. Y… vestía overoles rojos de la misma forma. ¿Qué?

―Wow, se ve ridículo ―Birdo dijo en voz alta mis pensamientos―. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Luigi…?

Guardó silencio, y se me quedó viendo. Le regresé la mirada confundida, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó observando a un Yoshi igualmente enervado antes de que ambos regresaran su atención a Luigi.

Se hizo hacia atrás en la barrera y jadeó al tiempo que se intentó alejar de esta. Bowser da un paso al frente y puso un collarín sujeto a una cadena alrededor del cuello de Luigi. Jaló de la cadena y tomó a Luigi por el suelo.

―Esto… sería más cómico, si… si no estuviera pasando ―admitió Daisy, tosiendo para esconder una risilla.

― ¡Vamos, Luigi! ―Bowser rio, pero era ésa risa burlona, llena con su latiente odio por todos―. Tenemos los mismos intereses en mente, ¿no es así?

― ¡No, no es así! ―Luigi saltó y tomó el collar. Después hizo lo posible para deshacerlo, sólo para que Bowser lo volviera a arrastrar por el suelo. Alzando la vista, Luigi rogó, ― ¡Mario! No puedes permitir que haga esto. ¡Ayuda!

―Está fuera de mi control, Luigi.

―Admítelo, _hermanito_ ―rio Bowser―. ¡Tienes que lidiar con esto toda tu vida!

―Oh, por favor, no… ¡no! ―Luigi escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sólo para que Bowser volviera a jalar de la cadena―. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

―Oblígame.

Entre un montón de llamas, el sombrero bobo y los overoles desaparecieron. La figura más familiar de Bowser apareció frente a nosotros, y ahora estaba de vuelta en su figura intimidante. Su rostro se volvió más irritado, incluso furioso, y cadenas se alzaron del suelo, empujando a Mario contra el piso.

― ¡Déjalo ir! ―Luigi intentó deshacerse de su propio collar, sólo para que Bowser apretara la cadena de nuevo.

―Nunca. De nuevo.

― ¡Haz algo, Mario! ―Luigi observó, al tiempo que su hermano se quedaba de rodillas e inmóvil―. ¡No puede tratarte de esta manera!

― ¿Y quién estará allí para vigilarlo? ―Mario alzó su vista para dirigirla a Luigi―. ¿Quién podrá detenerlo, si no estoy aquí?

― ¡Yo! ―Luigi jaló fuertemente la cadena y la alejó de Bowser, quien batalló para sostenerla―. ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Mario, siempre protegeré tu espalda! ¡Somos hermanos!

―Qué enternecedor ―se burló Bowser―. Pero seamos honestos, ni siquiera puedes encarar a la realidad.

―Tiene razón, Luigi ―entró Mario―. ¿Puedes aceptar esto? ¿Puedes… vivir con esto? ¿Con el _nosotros_?

―…no… no lo sé.

― ¡Maldita sea, Luigi! ―Birdo golpeó hacia la barrera esta vez―. ¡No dejes que te tome!

―No tiene que preocuparse sólo de 'eso' ―dijo Bowser mientras tomaba la cadena de nuevo―. ¡También tiene que preocuparse por mí también! Y eso durará por años.

― ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ―pregunté―. ¿Birdo? ¿Yoshi?

Los dos dinosaurios intercambiaron expresiones temerosas de nuevo, pero Yoshi sacudió la cabeza. ―El único que puede explicarlo realmente es Luigi.

―De alguna forma, no me lo creo.

―Se lo dejaremos a él ―reafirmó Yoshi,

Observando a Daisy, quien compartía mi confusión, mi vista se dirigió de vuelta a Luigi, todavía peleando con Bowser por la cadena.

― ¿Es que no hay otra manera, Mario?

―Eso no es algo que yo pueda escoger ―repitió Mario―. Es tu decisión, Luigi.

― ¡No todo lo es!

―No. Pero eso no está dentro de tu control ―Mario dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo―. Esto lo es.

Reticentemente, Luigi suspiró y asintió. Dejando caer sus brazos, Luigi se rindió al tiempo que Bowser lo acercaba a ambos.

― ¡Luigi, no! ―jadeé.

―No te preocupes, Peach ―Luigi me observó a través de la habitación y sonrió. Entonces se giró hacia Mario―. Estamos en esto juntos ―repentinamente, tomó la cadena y se la quitó a Bowser―. ¡Todos nosotros!

Envolviendo el cuello de Bowser con la cadena, Luigi se alejó de él y puso al Koopa contra el suelo, al tiempo que ambos terminaban al lado de Mario.

― ¡¿P-Por qué?! ―Bowser rugió―. ¡¿Cómo?!

―Porque… si estás con mi hermano ―se las arregló Luigi―, obtienes el paquete completo.

―Sí… ¡pero sólo hay una forma de liberarte!

―Si es acerca de la verdad considéralo hecho ―Luigi lo sostuvo aún más atado entre la cadena―. Ahora bienvenido a la gran, feliz familia.

Bowser y Mario resollaron simultáneamente antes de ser envueltos en una nube de humo negro. La habitación se volvió oscura completamente, pero permanecimos en silencio.

Entonces, todo se encendió con luces verdes, iluminando toda la habitación. Daisy fue quien corrió primero, nivelándose con Luigi y checándolo. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron al tiempo que el resto de nosotros corrió hacia él. Yoshi se sentó a su lado y rápidamente ayudó a Daisy a alzar el cuello y espalda de Luigi.

―Oh, ¡estás bien! ―Daisy alzó sus brazos alrededor de Luigi y lo abrazó―. No hagas eso de nuevo. ¡Nunca!

―Sí… no fue… mi intención ―Luigi tosió―. Daisy… todavía no puedo…

― ¡Ah! ―se alejó de él, dejando que se recargara en Yoshi―. Lo lamento.

―Está bien. Es que, si no respiro… no es divertido, ¿eh? ―Luigi le sonrió a Yoshi, y entonces se rio―. Y yo que creí que estabas peor por no ser capaz de hablar.

―Nope, tu ganas ―rio ligeramente Yoshi, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre Luigi―. Si te preguntas quién la tuvo peor, no estoy muy seguro de eso.

― ¿A quién le interesa? ―Birdo saltó al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Yoshi―. No estamos midiendo quién tiene el peor golpe, sólo estamos intentando atravesar esto.

―Pero… ―todos se me quedaron viendo―. Luigi, eso fue… no sé por dónde comenzar.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Lo último que le dijiste a Bowser? ¿Lo de la familia? ―sacudí mi cabeza―. ¿Qué fue eso?

Dejando caer sus hombros, Luigi observó a Yoshi, y entonces a Birdo. Ambos le encogieron los hombros, inseguros de… no estaba segura de qué, exactamente. Luigi suspiró y me observó.

―Peach, iba a salir de una forma u otra pero… ―sacudió su cabeza―. No puedo ocultarlo más.

― ¿Ocultar qué?

―Birdo decía la verdad ―Luigi escondió su rostro entre sus manos, exhalando en ellas―. No puedo creer que estoy admitiendo esto en voz alta.

― ¿Admitir qué? Luigi, lo que dices no es cohe-…

―Mario y Bowser están saliendo.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes y mi boca hizo lo mismo. Daisy usó sus manos para cubrir su boca, casi de la misma forma que mi expresión. Los ojos de Yoshi se dirigieron a ver al suelo. Birdo cruzó sus brazos y asintió. Y Luigi… sólo se me quedó viendo.

―… Por favor dime que esto es una muy mala broma, Luigi.

―Nos reiríamos si así fuera.

El mundo alrededor de mí se congeló al tiempo que contuve la respiración. Mis brazos colgaron en frente de mí y no pude pensar en nada más por hacer. Una lágrima cayó de uno de mis ojos, y entonces del otro.

Uno de mis más mejores amigos… estaba en verdad saliendo con mi peor enemigo.

―E… ¿estás seguro?

―Sí, está seguro ―soltó Birdo―. Respira, Peach, es una noticia grande, pero el mundo no se termina una vez que lo sabes.

― ¿Luigi?

―No hay ninguna otra forma en la que pueda explicarlo, Peach ―suspiró―. Es verdad,

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Por cuánto tiempo ello…?

¿Por cuánto tiempo se lo guardaron… o ellos…?

¿Y se lo mantuvieron, entre Luigi, Birdo, y Yoshi…?

¿Todo su reino lo sabe?

Le he dicho tanto, pero lo capturan y… ¿esto?

― ¿Peach? ¡Peach!

Preguntas continúan bombardeando mi cabeza, inclusive aunque Daisy intenta sacudirme para regresarme de vuelta a la realidad. Sacudo mi cabeza y me le quedo viendo.

―Necesitamos salir de aquí ―Daisy apuntó a la puerta―. Y sólo hay una forma de cruzar.

―…Cierto ―tragué grueso―. Está bien, estoy lista. Vayamos.

Me ayudó, y seguimos a Luigi y a los dinosaurios a través de la siguiente puerta.

Silenciosamente, observé al sello en la puerta desvanecerse, mi corona disipándose en la puerta. Hice mis manos puño y apreté los dientes detrás de mi boca sellada. Los otros mantuvieron su mirada en mí al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, esperando.

Un par de antorchas se encendieron en el medio de la habitación, con mis amigos y yo aún entre las sombras que no parecían tener fin, y la puerta se oscureció un poco. Respirando por mi nariz, tomé cinco pasos al frente, hacia la luz.

Fuera de las sombras y lejos de mí, un Mario sin sombrero ni camisa apareció. Sus ojos estaban abajo, pero me di cuenta de que eran de un color morado, no su azul.

No él.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ―Daisy silbó y rio―. Peach, ¡tus pesadillas son fantásticas!

El Mario falso lentamente comenzó a quitarse los overoles, y estos se deslizaron fuera de sus brazos. Me sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa normal; era más deseosa, sus dientes ligeramente mordiendo su labio inferior.

―Que alguien censure esto, por favor ―rogó Luigi.

Un sonido fuerte de caída se escuchó de las sombras y jadeé, sabiendo que la habitación me leía mejor de lo que yo misma quería.

La figura de Bowser lentamente se posicionó al lado de Mario, con sus ojos igualmente caídos, de nuevo púrpuras, en vez de su violeta normal. Su sonrisa acolmillada me desestabilizó al tiempo que se quitaba el collar y lo lanzaba al suelo.

―Wow, Peach, estás dentro de unas cosas muy raras, ¿huh? ―Birdo rio, aunque más nerviosa de lo que probablemente esperaba.

Riendo, la ilusión de Bowser alzó su garra y dejó que se deslizara por la espalda del Mario falso. El monstruo tomó su hombro y lo acercó a él. Todavía sonriendo ladino, Mario giró su cabeza contra el brazo de Bowser, y se quedó cerca de él. Ambos se movieron todavía más cerca, pero se negaban a alejar su mirada de mí.

Entonces, con Bowser más cercano a la cabeza de Mario, sonrieron juntos de nuevo, y algo acerca de ellos juntos era… atemorizante.

―Juguete.

Vino de la boca de ambos, y sonrieron mientras lo digería. ―Juguete ―lo repitieron más fuerte―. Juguete ―para este punto mi corazón ya corría. Para este punto, ya no quería que nada sucediera. Girando hacia atrás, ya no podía ver a mis amigos; obstruidos por un velo oscuro, me di cuenta que estaba sola.

Esta habitación me iba a sacudir hasta el fondo, o me destrozaría hasta llegar a él.

Girándose, Mario comenzó a deshacer las muñequeras de Bowser, tomando su tiempo en quitárselas. Bruscamente, Bowser rascó su espalda, rascando un poco más y sacando un jadeo de Mario, pero entonces rascó con más fuerza. Marcas de garra rojas aparecieron instantáneamente en su espalda, y mis ojos se abrieron con shock. El Rey Koopa rio al tiempo que la muñequera caían.

― ¿Era esto a lo que siempre le temías, princesa? ―De alguna forma, su voz sonaba más maléfica que la de Bowser―. ¿Que sólo fueras un peón en mis grandes planes?

―No eres nada ―solté.

―Lo es _todo_ ―corrigió Mario. Dejaron que la otra muñequera cayera al suelo y salté del sonido, más fuerte de lo que esperaba―. Lo único que me queda es estar agradecido de que no estuvieses interesada en ninguno de los dos. Bueno… no al menos… de esta manera.

Mario se deslizó por la cadera de Bowser, y me tuve que resistir las ganas de vomitar. Bowser arqueó una ceja al tiempo que Mario se iba a su otro brazo, deshaciéndose de una codera y tirándola al suelo.

―Qué… ¿qué es lo que los motiva a estas alturas?

―Nosotros, por supuesto ―rio Mario―. ¿Ver el fuego brillar en los ojos de Bowser? Es para morirse, en verdad.

― ¿En serio no has visto a Mario como nada más que un amigo? ―Bowser soltó al tiempo que Mario tomaba su última codera, lanzándola al suelo con las otras―. Es el hombre tan fuerte y tan ardiente al que no le has dado ni una oportunidad.

―Eso… no responde mi pregunta ―argumenté, aunque sus palabras me molestaban fácilmente.

―Oh, ¿por qué seguimos peleando? Control, como siempre ―Bowser sonrió al tiempo que envolvía a Mario con sus brazos, sus garras clavándose en sus overoles―. Sólo piensa, Mario: ¿qué podríamos hacer, si controláramos todo el Reino de los Hongos?

―Todo lo que quisiéramos, por supuesto ―de nuevo, Mario rio al tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza y el cabello de Bowser―. Valió la pena la casi eterna farsa.

―Cálmate, cariño ―rio gentilmente Bowser―. Pronto todo acabará.

― ¿Y eso qué significa?

―Sólo que todo el Reino de los Hongos… caerá ―Mario me sonrió oscuramente―. La mejor parte… es que será todo por tu culpa.

―… ¡¿Q-Qué?!

―Princesa Peach ―dijeron ambos―. Le has fallado a este reino.

―No.

―Es verdad.

Girándome, observé cómo Luigi se pasaba la barrera, dando un paso al frente.

― ¡¿Luigi?! ¡¿Cómo es que-…?!

―Te has rendido y has dejado salir lo peor de ti, Peach ―murmuró.

―Todos te observamos hacerlo ―Yoshi también cruzó la barrera―. Tu capacidad para matar, tu infinito dilema, ¿y todo para qué?

―Una y otra vez, has tenido la verdad lanzada a tu rostro ―Birdo fue la siguiente―. Y todavía, una y otra vez, sólo la ignoraste.

― ¿Dónde están tus amigos cercanos ahora, Duraznito? ―Daisy forzó su entrada―. ¿Los has abandonado a todos en tu búsqueda de control?

―Ustedes… ¡todos ustedes están mal! ¡Todos! ―sacudí mi cabeza―. Yo… yo nunca… esto no es… ¡paren!

―Peach, tu gente está muriendo ―me giré a ver a Toadette salir de uno de los hoyos en el suelo, de… ¡¿la muñequera de Bowser?!

―Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para protegerte, pero nunca había sido suficiente ―de la otra emergió… ¡¿Toadsworth?!

―Este reino está cayendo por tus acciones, Peach ―los cinco Toads caminaron desde el lado derecho de Mario.

―Las leyes exclusivas de tu familia han hecho demasiado y han durado demasiado ―Junior y los siete Koopalings caminaron al lado izquierdo de Bowser. Kamek voló en su escoba, sobrevolando a Bowser y a Mario.

―Mentiras… todo esto son mentiras, ¡todo! ―me pasé mis manos por mi cabello, jalando de este―. No pueden verdaderamente pensar que yo-…

―Peach.

No. _¡No!_

Se alzaron de las bandas. Su figura corta, hombros anchos, capa larga y roja detrás de su uniforme blanco decorado, con la espada guardada en su cinturón. Ella vino de la banda derecha, alta, en su largo y blanco vestido, con diseños rojos de champiñones a lo largo de la base, alzándose, mientras en sus manos sostenía el Cetro Real. Aunque las orbes púrpuras los cegaban, podía ver las irises azules detrás de esos, debajo de su cabello dorado y sus coronas doradas, viéndome sólo a mí. Tan claros como el día que… se fueron.

Mis padres. El Rey y la Reina del Reino de los Hongos.

―Esto… esto no es real.

―Nos has fallado, Peach ―mi padre sacudió su cabeza―. Estamos muy decepcionados.

―Le has fallado al reino ―concordó mi madre―. Esperábamos más de ti.

― ¡N-Ninguno de ustedes está aquí! ―chillé y me tomé más fuertemente del cabello―. ¡No lo están!

―Fallaste ―cantaron mis padres junto con Mario y Bowser.

―Fallaste ―repitieron las voces de mis amigos detrás de mí.

―Princesa Peach ―todos dijeron a mi alrededor, como si repentinamente todo el reino llegara a enviarme el mensaje―. Nos has fallado a todos.

― ¡SUFICIENTE! ―grité y volví a jalar mi cabello. Observé con veneno a mis padres―. ¿Y qué si no he vivido como lo esperaban? ¡Está bien! ¡Me dejaron expectativas inalcanzables! ―alejándome de ellos, me fui a Mario y a Bowser―. ¿Ustedes dos creen que pueden salirse con las suyas manejándome como su peón? Bien. ¡Pero me niego a dejar que tomen este reino! Y… ¡y me niego a permitir que se metan en mi cabeza! ―moqueando, me quedé viendo a mis amigos―. Te… tenemos trabajo que hacer todavía. ¿Creen que fallé? Entonces todos fallamos.

Dando un paso al frente, alcé mis brazos. ― ¡No soy la estúpida y perfecta princesita que todos creyeron que era! No estoy fuera de culpa, y he hecho cosas terribles. ¡Pero me niego a dejar que este reino sea consumido a mis pies! Seguiré liberando a mi reino de las fuerzas de Bowser. Liberaré esta tierra, ¡cualesquiera sea el costo! Y entonces… y entonces… las cosas necesitarán cambiar.

Lentamente, me arrodillé. ―Porque… yo he… mi reinado no ha sido perfecto. Pero. Tampoco había muchas otras cosas a mi alrededor. Y… necesito realmente encontrar qué es lo que está mal. Porque… no soy la única que ha cometido errores ―alcé mi vista, quedándome viendo a mis padres, Mario, y a Bowser―. Todos… todos nosotros hemos errado, ¿no es así?

Se quedaron estáticos. Me quedé viendo al collar en el suelo, del cual nadie había ascendido. Repentinamente, sombras se alzaron desde dentro de este, y una corona ascendió de este, seguida por cabello rubio. El resto se alzó en un borroso rosa, pero no necesité mirar todos los detalles para comprender lo que es un espejo cuando veía uno.

Alzando la cabeza, me quedé viendo a la Peach Falsa.

― ¿Acaso soy un completo fracaso? ―me pregunté a mí misma―. ¿Realmente… no hay esperanza para mí?

―Si continúas por el camino en el que estás ―la ilusión explicó―, entonces realmente acabaste con el Reino de los Hongos.

―Entonces… ¿qué hago? Todo lo que grité, ¿eso fue-…?

― ¿No viste la prueba de Luigi? ¿No viste ninguna? ―negó con la cabeza―. Necesitas resolver esto por tu cuenta. Pero no creas que estás realmente sola.

Mi corazón se hizo pesado mientras mis ojos ardían, lágrimas saliendo de estos. En un cálido flash amarillo, todos desaparecieron de mí alrededor y usé mis manos para amortiguar mi caída. Quedándome viendo al silencio, temblé.

― ¿Peach? ¡Peach!

Daisy, Luigi, Birdo, y Yoshi se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, los cuatro dejando caer sus brazos en mí, hablando e intentando calmarme. Sacudieron ligeramente mi cuerpo, y podía saber que me hablaban, pero… no podía… siquiera procesarlo… todo.

* * *

 **[Luigi]**

Diez minutos después, con Peach todavía en el suelo, me levanté y suspiré. Daisy se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Birdo lanzó otro huevo a la pared, en un momento de frustración. Yoshi jaló un poco de mi brazo y apuntó a la puerta.

―Tenemos que terminar esto ―persistió calmadamente, y se aseguró de que ni Peach, ni Daisy pudieran escuchar―, es la única forma de regresar a Peach a casa.

― ¿Y qué si no lo es? ―sacudí mi cabeza―. Creí que la magia de su cetro le volvía loca, pero este lugar tuvo mucha impresión en ella también.

― ¿Tal vez fue una combinación de los dos? ―Yoshi sugirió y se encogió de hombros―. Después de todo, todavía tiene restos de ello en el sistema.

―Supongo ―suspiré y asentí―. Tienes razón. La única forma con la que podemos lidiar con esto es si la sacamos de aquí. Toma a Birdo ―asintió y se fue hacia Birdo mientras yo me dirigía a Daisy y a Peach―. Necesitamos continuar.

―Luigi, no está en condición de lidiar con lo que sea que vengan ―argumentó Daisy―. Y no fue realmente de la nada, pero estoy muy exhausta debido a esos lugares inducidos por el miedo.

―Tienes razón, y a mí tampoco me gusta, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí ―dije―; Peach sólo continuará sufriendo si no la sacamos de aquí pronto. Y todavía necesitamos liberar al Bosque de alguna forma u otra.

Daisy me observó, y entonces asintió. ―Bien, pero necesitamos mantener un ojo en ella todo el tiempo.

―Lo haremos, pero esperaba que tú te encargaras de la mayoría de ello.

―No es ningún problema ―lentamente ayudó a Peach a levantarse, al tiempo que esta se quedaba viendo absorta a la nada. Detrás de sus irises azules había nubes moradas en sus ojos―. No quitaré mis ojos de ella, pero cuento con ustedes para finalizar esto.

―Absolutamente.

― ¿Estamos listos ya? ―Birdo marchó con Yoshi a su lado―. Estoy realmente lista para lanzarle un huevo a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros y la salida.

―Estamos listos ―sonreí y asentí―. Entonces, _let's-a go!_

―… ¿Luigi?

― ¿Sí, Daisy?

―No hagas eso.

―Pero… está bien.

Juntos, nos aproximamos a la puerta que estaba situada al final de la habitación. En vez de las usuales puertas más pequeñas, esta era grande, y tachoneada de azul. La abrimos y nos encaminamos adentro, con Daisy ayudando a Peach a pasar por ella.

El pasillo no se sintió tan largo como el de las otras fortalezas había sido, y llegamos a la habitación en poco tiempo. Quizás sólo era mi urgencia por llegar.

Dentro, un retrato en blanco nos esperaba al final de la oscura y azulada habitación. Algo colisionó detrás de nosotros y nos giramos para ver a un candelabro caído.

― ¡Wijijijijiji! ¡Entonces se las arreglaron para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Impresionante, supongo!

Temblando por la familiar voz, tragué grueso. Apareciendo de la nada, un gran Boo flotó a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos eran de un fucsia brillante, con un aura púrpura brillando alrededor de su blanco cuerpo. Sacó su lengua azul, en una terriblemente satisfecha sonrisa. Encima de su cabeza estaba una corona dorada, con pequeñas joyas rojas y azules dentro de ello, y una violeta más grande, posiblemente una ametista, se encontraba en su corona.

El Rey Boo aligeró el paso y nos sacó la lengua. Tenía un deseo desesperado de tener mi equipo caza-fantasmas en mi espalda.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es Luigi y compañía, aquí para encararme directamente!

―Sí, y estamos aquí para… espera. D… ¿directamente?

―Oh, ¿no lo has notado hasta ahora? Presta más atención a tu amiga.

Girándome y observando a Peach, mis ojos se abrieron grandes al tiempo que observaba los suyos. Todo el miedo que provocaron las ilusiones, la oscuridad… era muy obvio, en retrospectiva.

― ¡Fuiste tú! ―gruñí―, ¡hiciste todo esto de la mansión tú mismo! ¡Tú trajiste las ilusiones, y cerraste las habitaciones! ¡Esto fue obra tuya, no de Kamek!

―Muy astuto, como lo esperaba ―se rio el Rey Boo―. Sólo un pequeño detalle: sólo puse un hechizo para aterrorizarte a ti y a tus amigos con lo que sea que les diera más miedo. Cualesquiera ilusión que se les haya aparecido, eso fue obra suya, sus miedos.

― ¡Eres un monstruo! ―le gritó Daisy.

―Bueno, ¡no estaría aquí si no lo fuera! ―el Rey Boo dejó salir un poco de risa―. Pero, seamos honestos, quiero mi propia dosis de venganza ―giró su lengua y asintió―. En teoría, endulzaré el trato para ti, Luigi. Tus amigos pueden ir con Bowser si cooperan, ¿pero tú? ¡Tú eres mío!

―Entonces olvídalo ―soltó Yoshi―. ¡Te derrotaremos aquí y ahora!

―Em… ¿Yoshi? ―Birdo le susurró―. Es un Boo. No podemos herirlo de esa forma.

―…oh.

―Espera un segundo ―Daisy juntó sus puños, y luces turquesa salieron de nuestras manos. Cuando desaparecieron, cada quién tenía guantes de cristal―. La corona es probablemente la fuente de poder. Rómpanla.

― ¡¿Q-Qué?! ―el Rey Boo bufó―. ¡¿Cómo podrías-…?!

―La realeza sabe como la realeza hace ―le dijo Daisy sin expresión―. ¿Es tu lengua una debilidad también?

―…¿N-no?

― ¿Chicos? Acábenlo.

―Con gusto.

Temblando, el Rey Boo intentó alejarse flotando de nosotros, su corona brillando al tiempo que intentaba invocar nuestros terrores a modo de ilusión. Birdo golpeó una masa de humo que parecía Wart, mientras que Yoshi se deslizó rápidamente por el Yoshitos. Salté rápidamente a la ilusión de Bowser, y lo golpeé en frente del Rey Boo.

― ¡E-Esperen un segundo! ―el Rey Boo rio nerviosamente―. Podemos…podemos hablar de esto, ¿no?

―Sí, eh… no.

Birdo dio un paso al frente, sacando la lengua del Rey Boo antes de lanzársela al fantasma, quien flotó por toda la habitación. Yoshi me tomó en sus hombros, y entonces saltó pataleando en el aire mientras el Rey Boo dejaba de dar piruetas lentamente, mareado.

― ¡E-Esperen, por favor! Bowser va a-…

―Agradéceme después.

Lanzando mi puño cristalinizado sobre la joya una vez más, esta se destruyó entre la corona y el aura que el Rey Boo despedía. Soltó un quejido y flotó por todos lados, lloriqueando en agonía.

―Ustredes… ¡idiotas! ¿Tienen…alguna idea…de mi conexión con? ¡Agh! ¡Estaba pegada a mí! ¡AAAAAH!

Cerrando sus ojos, el Rey Boo flotó por las paredes y se alejó de la mansión. Muchos más Boos y otros tipos de fantasmas volaron detrás de él, con el grupo desapareciendo en el Bosque.

―Okey… creo que eso sería todo ―suspiré―. ¿Cómo está Peach?

―Mmm… ¿Lu…igi?

Todos se dirigieron hacia Daisy y Peach, mientras la segunda sacudió su cabeza.

―Qué… ¿pasó?

―Shh, descansa Peach ―le dijo Daisy―. Lo arreglaremos todo después.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―Birdo inquirió―. ¿Salvamos el Bosque?

―Por ahora, síp ―respondió emocionado Yoshi―. Eso la hace nuestra quinta fortaleza rescatada, ¿no?

―Sí, así es.

Asentí y sonreí, mirando hacia la ventana hacia el final de la habitación. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de esta para observar al Sol del amanecer mientras se alzaba entre los árboles.

* * *

 **[Mientras tanto]**

Toadette y los cinco Toads se apresuraron por Dark Lands, cubiertos por las rocas que aparecían salir de la tierra. Navegaron a través del terreno, quedándose cerca de las sombras y acercándose a las cuevas mientras se aproximaban al castillo de Bowser.

― ¿Están todos listos? ―Toadette se giró a ver a los otros cinco, quienes asintieron hacia ella―. Vale, genial. Peach nos dio la misión de rescatar a Mario una vez más. Y esta vez no sólo tendremos que rescatarlo, sino asegurarnos también de que se quede sano y salvo en casa ―. Inhaló furiosamente y lentamente exhaló―. Está en nuestras manos ahora. Así que, ¡vayamos a hacerlo!

Aunque calladamente, los cinco Toads le alabaron y le siguierno al tiempo que Toadette cuidadosamente los guiaba hacia el castillo de Bowser.

* * *

…

Oye, hola. Hola amigo. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Lograste atravesar todas esas palabras? ¡Felicidades, entonces, felicidades!

Eeh, entonces… un capítulo lleno de miedos para los héroes. Sí, yo… yo realmente quería hacer eso. Parecía como una forma más genial de pelear con el jefe que simplemente terminar el trozo con el Rey Boo siendo machacado a pedacitos. En vez de eso, superó a Mr. Blizzard con el concepto de "meterse con sus mentes" y el ataque, aterrorizando a los héroes con sus peores miedos. Mucho más divertido. (¡Y el antagonista no se murió esta vez! ¡Sí! …sólo una vez, cielos.)

¿Hmm? ¿El inicio con Mario y Bowser? Oh, qué, ¿es que no puedo tener trocitos especiales de ellos en capítulos grandes? No iba a llegar al capítulo 30 sin incluir a Mario y a Bowser en ello. Porque las versiones de ellos en ilusión no eran… eh… sí. ¿Ven? ¿No fue eso genial? Comenzamos con algo lindo, y entonces un poco de humor, y entonces…

Ay Dioses, los miedos de Yoshi. Me… me excedí en lo oscuro en esa área, para Yoshi, hambruna. No podía pensar en un adversario lo suficientemente grande del que Yoshi pudiese tener miedo; Baby Bowser ya creció hace mucho y está acostumbrado a Kamek. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente asustaría a Yoshi? Fuentes vacías de consumo alimenticio en su isla. Sí. Whoops. Pobre pequeño.

Daisy era demasiado obvia, si recordamos su conversación con Mario del… Capítulo 18. Em… sí, no es lo más memorable, así que… odia a Tatanga. Mucho. Para nuestra no sorpresa. Pero, también se preocupa acerca de tenerle miedo a… bueno, todo. ¡Y ustedes creyeron que Luigi se llevaba la peor parte, jaja! Je… sigue siendo así, de hecho.

Con Birdo, no quería que sucumbiera a sus miedos, después de traumar a Yoshi y a Daisy a tal grado. Wart no era realmente su más grande miedo, sino el "ser una forastera de entre todos" rollo. Sí, Birdo realmente no combina bien con gente de… cualquier lado. Y, aun así, tiene su pasado con el ejército de los 8 de su antigua carrera como villana. Rayos. Pero, se las arregló, y encara sus miedos todos los días… lo que hace su ilusión una realidad, por lo tanto cien veces más terrorífica. Ah… ah, ups. Perdón.

Con Luigi… era demasiado obvio que utilizaría fantasmas. No pdoía resistirme, lo lamento. ¿Aunque qué hay de esa familiaridad con Bowser? Ahora, vamos, que tenía que hacerles algo con eso, ¿no? ¿Sí? ¿No? …vale, lo que sea, lo intenté. Pero sí, quería finalmente romper su voluntad a tal grado que terminara confesándoles acerca de la relación siendo verdad, validando el punto anterior de Birdo y… básicamente rompiendo los reniegos de Peach (y de Daisy) acerca de la relación siendo mentira. ¡Perdón chicas, pero estaban mal!

Hablando de Peach, ay por dios… lo suyo fue caótico. Por supuesto, tenía que iniciar con una versión sorprendentemente mala del Bowsario, porque eso es completamente desconocido para Peach. Así que ella figurándoselo como algo tangible era, bueno, tan retorcido como puede verlo. Su más grande miedo es el ser el peón de todos y fallarle al reino. Y, mientras que no era completamente cierto, ella era medianamente usada por Bowser y por Mario, para ser su oportunidad de interactuar el uno con el otro. Y… bueno, dado que ella combatió con Mr. Blizzard y se bañó en magia, Peach no ha estado… bueno, no le ha fallado a su reino todavía, pero está jugando con fuego (no literalmente por primera vez).

Pero, ¡wow, los padres de Peach! ¡Realmente me fui a tal extremo! Eso fue… eso no fue tan, ya no sé. Fue divertido intentar darle padres, dado que Peach tuvo que venir de algún sitio. Son casi en su mayoría, OCs, con el Rey siendo basado en el Rey Champiñón del que Nintendo no se ha dignado a hablar de en… espera, ¿lo han hecho además de los cómics y manuales? Huh. Bueno, eso. Valió la pena.

¿Y qué hay de la Peach ausente al final? Ella fue la que más se deploró por sus pesadillas, vaya sorpresa. Pero en serio, intenten pensar claramente con un coro de gente diciéndoles que han fallado a toda una nación. Porque inclusive pensar en la idea me aterroriza. Por lo que sí, Peach fue al final la más susceptible a la magia del Rey Boo. ¡Afortunadamente, ella tenía a sus amigos acompañándola para salvar al día! Y no tenía a su Cetro Real lo que… podría haber sido una mala mezcla. Jeje.

Vale, eso es suficiente de mi parte. Si tienen alguna otra duda, envíenla hacia mí, al lado de cualquier comentario o críticas (sí, se pueden quejar acerca de lo largo que ha sido este capítulo. Pero ya está hecho, así que… perdón). ¡Reviews y mensajes son la mejor forma de comunicarse conmigo! Y realmente podría darles un uso, dado que… bueno, ha estado todo muy callado últimamente. (¿Es que finalmente los aterró la longitud? ¿En serio? Mi culpa). Pero en serio, esos son muy apreciados, inclusive si es sólo una pequeña línea con un comentario y no creen que es lo suficientemente bueno, porque lo es.

De todas formas, lo digo mucho, lo sé, pero este es el capítulo 30, ¡y eso es un gran récord, así que gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí! Sí, 30 capítulos de una historia de romance gay entre Bowser y Mario. Y sorprendentemente, ¡el matrimonio gay también es legal en los Estados Unidos, por lo que sí! ¡Eso está genial! De nuevo, gracias a todos por seguir esto por tanto tiempo (cerca de un año, ¿no?) ¡y espero que continúen leyendo! ¡Gracias a todos!

 _Estoy consciente de que ya no es junio, y de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… wow. La actualización de Echo me devolvió la vida.(?) Es decir, ah. Su actualización me dio toda clase de sentimientos, sentimientos que me dieron la vida e hicieron que me pusiera las pilas. En realidad, sólo me faltaba una escenita pequeña desde… hace dos meses y medio, y casi todo lo había hecho en el tiempo prometido, sin embargo, eh… dije que la procrastinación era mi peor enemiga, además de que estuve fuera del fandom desde que me desinstalé Tumblr._

 _Volviendo al tema, Echo lo dijo, ha sido un capítulo duro, y bastante difícil de digerir (aunque no tanto como, yo considero, el capítulo 39… ese fue brutal.)_

 _Por esta vez no hay Spoiler, el siguiente capítulo es, si no mal recuerdo, de los Toads (8k de pura acción de Toads, vaya), aunque no recuerdo si el capítulo 32 es de Luigi y compañía o si ya vuelve al Bowsario. Ah, bueno, lo sabrán después (a menos que se estén leyendo la historia original). Además de eso, está la Daisy Falsa llamándole Duraznito en una escena. Al inicio pensé dejarlo como el original (Peachy) ya que tendría sentido dado que ese es su nombre, pero personalmente siento que traducirlo tampoco estuvo mal._

 _Ahora sí, bye._

― _gemini in tauro, 13 de noviembre de 2017―_


	31. Una Perversión

_Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en inglés por "EchoEternal" bajo el título de "Eternally Never Yours", yo sólo traduzco. Sus notas intactas… por si acaso._

Es hora de un nuevo tipo de capítulo: ¡uno que vaya centrado en los Toads! Todos estamos entusiasmados, lo sé, así que vayámonos directo a ellos. Y no, este capítulo no es tan letalmente largo como el anterior, en serio. Aun así, ¡asegúrense de tener tiempo para leerlo!

(Oh, y la nueva encuesta sigue abierta, ¡por si están interesados! Aunque… ya sobrepasó el número de la anterior, así que no sé si obtendré muchos más. ¡Oh bueno!)

…

* * *

Por un oscuro y tenebroso camino, los seis Toads caminan hacia el Castillo de Bowser. Cuidadosamente, atraviesan la región volcánica al tiempo que se cruzan con rocas y se separan en parejas en el proceso. Detrás de una gran roca, Toadette asoma la cabeza y deja que su boca se abra grande al ver el gran Castillo de Bowser, ahora directamente frente a ella y de los otros.

―Wow, ¡no puedo creer que no nos hayan notado hasta ahora! ―Toadette salta y gira alrededor del Toad Rojo mientras este festeja a su lado―. ¡La Princesa Peach estaría tan orgullosa de ver que lo he hecho dos veces!

―No hay por qué pavonearte, Rojo ―musita el Toad Amarillo mientras se acerca, el Toad Verde a su lado―. Peach estaría orgullosa de todos nosotros.

―Estará ―corrigió el Toad Azul al tiempo que él y el Toad Morado llegaban, acercándose al grupo―. Todavía necesitamos hacer nuestro trabajo, y eso es obtener a Mario de vuelta.

―Ow, no seas un aguafiestas, Azul.

―Sólo está siendo realista, Amarillo, algo con lo que concuerdo ―el Toad Morado añade, sonriendo―. Además, si Rojo pudo hacer esto solo la última vez, ahora debe ser pan comido.

―Realmente espero eso ―interrumpe el Toad Verde―, Morado y yo no salimos lo suficiente como para estar del todo canalizados con esto.

―Relájate, Verde ―tranquiliza Rojo―. Has llegado hasta aquí y continuarás avanzando. Todos nosotros.

― ¡Es verdad! ―los otros Toads dicen al unísono, dándose entre sí sonrisas confiadas.

―Genial, ahora planeemos esta infiltración de nuevo. ¿Azul?

―Bueno, deberíamos de llegar y pasar por la entrada trasera sin ser vistos, ya que es el Talón de Aquiles que Rojo les dejó la última vez.

―Cierto, y después Verde y Morado pueden comenzar la rutina de distracción que practicamos en el camino. Saben, con el Triple Salto y el Salto con Giro, el cual debería dejarlos incapaces de pelear.

―Amarillo, ¿estás seguro que funcionará? Verde estaba un poco… bueno, verde, después de que lo intentamos.

―Ooh… me estoy sintiendo mal de sólo pensarlo de nuevo.

―Relaja tu estómago, Verde, ¡necesitamos ganar esto!

―Vale. Rosa-…

―No ―la voz de Toadette suena mientras fulmina con la mirada a los otros cinco Toads.

― ¿Qué?

―Mira, puede que ustedes cinco disfruten sus códigos de color, pero me niego a ser llamada por otra cosa que no sea mi verdadero nombre ―cruzó sus brazos―. No necesito un alias, especialmente nada tan patético como 'Rosa'.

―Pero… los colores molan. Prometiste que los usarías.

―Para ustedes. No para mí.

―Aw…

―Y mientras que ustedes están ocupados preocupándose por tonterías como esa, siguen sin ver que todo es propenso a fallar ―Toadette suspira y gira sus trenzas―. Los saltos acrobáticos no distraerán a las fuerzas de Bowser; nos atacarán como lo hicieron con Mario, quien hace la misma cosa.

Los cinco Toads se sentaron en silencio, dejando caer sus cabezas frente al argumento de Toadette.

―La única forma en la que podremos ser capaces de manejar lo que sea que venga en ese catillo es por tomar un acercamiento ofensivo ―buscó dentro de su vestido y sacó la Flor de Fuego que Daisy les había dado―. Y la mejor ofensa es que tengamos una buena defensa cuando la necesitemos.

Intercambiando miradas, los cinco Toads asintieron y se arremolinaron alrededor de Toadette. Alza la Flor de Fuego al tiempo que los otros tomaban un trozo de ello. Se envuelven en una luz que dura un poco antes de extinguirse.

Toadette mira a su ropa, ahora roja en vez de rosa. Sus trenzas siguen siendo rosas pero ahora tienen puntos rojos en vez de blancos. Estudiando a los otros, cada Toad también está vestido en un traje rojo y pantalones, cada uno de los champiñones en sus cabezas ahora tomando el color de cada respectivo Toad. Sólo el Toad Rojo tiene puntos blancos en vez de su champiñón de color rojo, mientras que los demás los tienen de rojo.

― ¡Ahora jugamos con fuego! ―se vanagloria el Toad Morado al tiempo que los otros cuatro asienten a su alrededor.

―Enfóquense, todos ―llama Toadette―. Necesitamos movernos rápido a partir de ahora, ya que es probable que al menos una de las fuerzas de Bowser haya visto esa transformación ―asienten y comienzan a moverse, pero Toadette grita―. ¡Recuerden! ¡Todavía necesitamos mantener la más grande precaución y paso! ¡Esta es la única ocasión en la que necesitaremos pelear, no tenemos permiso para acabar con todo el ejército de Bowser!

Asintiendo nuevamente, los Toads se adelantan alrededor del perímetro del Castillo de Bowser y fuera de los pozos de lava. Encontrando el punto flojo en el lugar en el que Rojo lo había dejado la última vez, los seis Toads se juntaron mientras pasaban a través del pequeño hoyo uno a la vez.

Entrando al sótano de piedra, con la lava todavía fluyendo debajo de ellos, el grupo continúa avanzando, siguiendo a Rojo que a su vez los guiaba. Navegaron por un buen rato hasta encontrar las escaleras que llevan al nivel principal, atravesando todos los pasillos del calabozo para llegar ahí. Los prisioneros y los guardias están totalmente dormidos al tiempo que los seis Toads pasan por la habitación, teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar las rejas.

―Sí que hay muchos prisioneros aquí ―murmura el Toad Azul―. Eso es inusual, incluso para los peores días de Bowser.

― ¡Sí, es verdad! ―dice en voz baja el Toad Amarillo―. Hay Magikoopas, Lakitus, Shy Guys, Koopas, Peluditos, y… ¡incluso un Hermano Sledge está aquí! …pero no hay rastro de Mario.

― ¿Deberíamos liberarlos y usarlos? ―todos se giran hacia el Toad Verde, quien se encoge de hombros―. ¿Qué? Era una opción.

―No podemos tomar el riesgo ―contraataca Toadette―. Si los dejamos salir, y son tanto nuestros enemigos así como lo son de Bowser, si no más, estamos fritos.

―Tiene razón ―concuerda el Toad Rojo―. Y de todas formas, siendo sincero, no los necesitamos.

Continuaron moviéndose, llegando hacia la salida, pero el Toad Rojo se adelanta y para al grupo.

― ¡Aguanten! Estoy lleva directamente al Salón del Trono de Bowser.

―Entonces necesitaremos ser muy precavidos ―dice para sí el Toad Azul―. Pero de todas formas, si lleva a una sala, habrá muchos guardias, ¿no es así?

―Aún peor, podría ser Bowser o uno de sus niños ―el Toad Rojo toma una pausa y mira de lado a los otros―. Em… los Koopalings sí son de Bowser, ¿no?

―Honestamente… siempre se me olvida― admite el Toad Morado―. Todos son igual de terribles, así que ¿qué importa?

―Buen punto ―concordó el Toad Rojo―. De todas formas, hay una ventana cerca por la que podemos salir. Si escalamos hasta llegar allá, ´podríamos evadir detección de los guardias en el salón del trono.

―¿Y de los que están afuera? ―Toadette cruzó los brazos―. Estoy segura de que tendrán a uno allá afuera.

―Hmm… la última vez utilicé el Sneaky Parasol y lo había usado para este punto ―el Toad Rojo puso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con el zapato―. Bueno… tendremos que irnos con cuidado.

―Aun así necesitamos ser precavidos ―susurró el Toad Amarillo―. Nos atraparán si intentamos irnos uno por uno.

―Afortunadamente, los Toads son de pies ligeros y pueden correr rápidamente ―mencionó el Toad Azul acercándose a la puerta―. No tenemos suficiente tiempo como para discutir esto todo el día, y entre más hablemos, es más factible que los guardias caminen por aquí.

―Buen punto. Vámonos.

Abriendo lentamente la puerta del calabozo, los Toads se escabulleron en una fila india, con el Rojo como líder. Cruzan por el trono, en el que están Lemmy y Larry durmiendo. Las patrullas alrededor de la habitación no notan a los seis al tiempo que estos se escabullen por la ventana más cercana y comienzan a asomarse por sobre los ventanales.

Logran atravesar ese lado del castillo, navegando por todo el Salón del Trono de Bowser. Toadette se gira para ver hacia atrás, encontrándose a un Spike que está caminando por el jardín al tiempo que escalan.

―Más rápido, chicos; ¡vámonos!

Yéndose a la esquina de la pared, saltan a través de la ventana que los lleva al salón fuera del Salón del Trono. Caminando al lado de la pila de Toads, Toadette se asoma para ver cómo el Spike pasa a través de la ventana y de vuelta a su posición en el jardín.

―Fiu.

―Oye, ¿qué de… ¡quién los dejó entrar!?

Alarmados, los Toads se vieron los unos a los otros y giraron, encontrándose con un Koopa y un Rex que estaban cuidando el Salón del Trono desde fuera. Los centinelas se giraron a encarar a los seis Toads.

―¡Haz sonar la alarma! ―el Koopa instruyó al Rex―. ¡El ejército de Peach nos invade! ¡Ve!

―¡No, no irás!

Corriendo hacia el frente, el Koopa se queda quieto mientras que los Toads Azul, Amarillo y Verde se van contra él, atacándolo con una barricada de bolas de fuego. El Koopa se mantiene dentro de su caparazón mientras que lo queman, al suelo, y a las paredes cercanas.

Mientras tanto, el Rex intenta volar mientras Toadette corre a perseguirlo, con el Toad Rojo y Morado siguiéndola. Saltan y lanzan una lluvia de bolas de fuego al Rex, quemando sus alas.

Girándose, el Rex salta en el aire e intenta saltar sobre el trío, los cuales dan un paso atrás para evadirlo. Ellos responden con otra ola de fuego, quemando los pies del Rex esta vez.

Chillando de dolor, el Rex no logra escapar de Toadette, quien salta y aterriza en su cabeza, aplastando y contorsionando el cuerpo del Rex.

Intentando salir de su caparazón, el Koopa se ve obligado a meterse de nueva cuenta ya que los Toads lo atacan de nuevo. Da vueltas en espiral y se mueve a través de las paredes, intentando alcanzar al Rex.

Sin embargo, el Toad Morado se mueve por el aire y salta sobre el caparazón del Koopa, parándole de inmediato. El Koopa emerge e intenta defenderse, pero una bola de fuego del Toad Rojo lo detiene. De nueva cuenta, el Koopa se mete a su caparazón.

El Toad Verde se aproxima, toma el caparazón, y lanza al Koopa contra el Rex, ambos terminando en una pared. Ambos yacen inconscientes, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

―¡Buen trabajo!

Toadette sonríe a los otros cinco Toads, pero los cinco saltan al escuchar a alguien aproximarse. Asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien, se van corriendo por el pasillo y se esconden detrás de una pared, con el Toad Azul asomándose para observar a Iggy y a Roy conversando al tiempo que caminan al Salón del Trono.

―¿De qué hablan?

―¡Shh! No puedo escucharlos aquí.

Observa cómo los dos toman una pausa y notan las marcas de quemaduras en el suelo y paredes. Miran a su alrededor, acercándose cada vez más a los Toads. Azul salta y se pega todavía más contra la pared, escondiéndose con los otros Toads.

―Puede que haya sido Bowser, ¿no? ―Iggy le pregunta a Roy.

―Nah, si fuera el caso ya estaría aquí antes ―un puñetazo se va contra la pared, causando que los Toads entren en pánico y se peguen todavía más entre sí―. ¡¿Y dónde están los guardias?!

―Probablemente descansando de nuevo, contrario a su trabajo ―Iggy suspira―. Esto es parte de las razones del por qué los planes de Bowser tienden a fracasar.

―Y que me lo digas. Vamos, vayamos a con Larry y Lemmy; con algo de suerte ellos estarán bien.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, los Toads continuaron conteniendo las respiraciones hasta que los Koopalings salieran de la habitación. Esperan y escuchan el cómo las puertas del Salón del Trono se abre, y después de un minuto, se cierra estruendosamente.

―…eso ¡debió ser la escapada con más suerte del mundo! ―de alguna forma, el Toad Verde se las arregla a romper el silencio, aunque no muy bien.

―Necesitamos volver, rápido, antes de que vuelvan por aquí ―previno el Toad Azul.

―Bueno, la última vez tenían a Mario en el piso de arriba ―explicó el Toad Rojo―. Puede que todavía esté allí. ¡Vamos!

Los Toads continuaron corriendo por el pasillo, siguiendo al Toad Rojo al tiempo que cruzaba los pasillos del castillo. Todo se resume a piedras grises y cortinajes rojos por los que pasaban mientras Rojo cruzaba los pasillos, deteniéndose en seco y redireccionándose cada que era necesario.

Otro par de Spikes los esperaban en una esquina, saltando listos para atacar a los Toads.

Lanzaron las bolas a los Toads mientras que estos las esquivaban, esparciéndose. Verde y Morado se hicieron hacia adelante y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego, pero uno de los Spikes los esquivaba.

Los Spikes también avanzaron mientras los Toads se retiraban, con Azul y Amarillo lanzando una corriente de bolas de fuego en su lugar. Uno de los Spikes soltaba un jadeo mientras se quemaba, cayendo al suelo.

Retirándose, el otro Spike intenta irse, pero Toadette y el Toad Red se paran frente a su oponente. Los dos le lanzan otra bola de fuego, lo que el Spike esquiva.

Sin embargo, los Toads lo rodean y lo atrapan en una forma hexagonal, bloqueando sus potenciales rutas de escape. Tiembla al tiempo que los Toads lo atacan con más fuego, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

―¡Perfecto! ―el Toad Amarillo junta sus puños―. Sigamos a este paso, traigamos a Mario de vuelta, ¡y apurémonos a salir de aquí!

El Toad Rojo sonríe ladino y lleva a sus amigos a través de más pasillos de nuevo, al tiempo que se giran en los pasillos y pasan umbrales.

El sexteto camina por otro pasillo y finalmente llegan a la escalinata. Rojo abre la puerta y asiente.

―Creo que es esta. Escalaremos hasta arriba y recogeremos a Mario.

―Con algo de suerte, no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para moverlo de lugar ―murmura el Toad Morado.

Subiéndose y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, los Toads ascienden las escaleras. Rápidamente logran a más de la mitad del camino cuando escuchan la puerta de arriba abrirse.

―¡Ay no! ―El Toad Verde dice horrorizado al tiempo que los ojos de los otros Toads se abren grandes.

―¡Vamos, vamos! ―Toadette se gira― ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…!

Aunque aterrorizados, los Toads continúan, listos para encontrarse con quién sea que esté allá. Sin embargo, el Toad Verde se tropieza y cae en el centro de la escalinata, yéndose por una apertura.

―¡Verde!

―Estoy bien ―sacude su cabeza y observa la habitación oscura en la que se encuentra―. ¿Qué es este lugar?

―No hay tiempo ―le susurra Rojo y lanza a Amarillo y a Azul en la habitación―. ¡Ya vienen!

El Toad Morado y Toadette van detrás de ellos y cierran la puerta parcialmente, escondiéndose en la habitación oscura.

A través del espacio, notan a Morton y a Ludwig descendiendo las escaleras. Intentan reducir sus respiraciones al tiempo que los Koopalings paran y Ludwig se giran.

―Wendy, ¡apúrate! ―Ludwig gruñe y se recarga en la pared―. ¿Por qué eres tan lenta?

―¡Bueno, los tacones y las escaleras no son como, los mejores amigos sabes! ―Wendy dice al tiempo que se tambalea escaleras abajo. Se acerca a los otros dos y pone los brazos en jarras―. Ustedes los chicos no necesitan preocuparse por esta clase de problemas.

―¡Eres tú quien escogió usar tacones, Wendy! ―Ludwig suelta y se jala del cabello―. ¡Nadie, ni siquiera los Koopas, usa tacones todos los días! ¡No es práctico!

―No, es estar a la moda.

―¡Ugh!

Irritado, Ludwig continúa descendiendo las escaleras con rapidez, al tiempo que Wendy y Morton observaba. El Koopa más grande se gira a su hermana.

―Em… ¿te gustaría que te cargara?

―Morton, ¡eso es absolutamente grosero y no le preguntas eso a una dama! ―se cruza de brazos y le mira asesina―. Sólo puedes cargarla si te lo pide, ¡no si tú mismo se lo ofreces! Enserio, eres un bárbaro.

―Eh… ¿perdona?

―Bien, pero sólo porque eres mi hermano ―Wendy truena sus dedos―. Ahora cállate y cárgame. Mis pies me están matando.

―Pero… ―Morton exhala pesadamente―. Sí, Wendy.

Alzándola, Morton carga a Wendy por la escalinata, ninguno de los dos notando a los Toads en la puerta.

Esperando a que sus pasos desaparezcan en las escaleras, los Toads lentamente emergen de la habitación. Continúan esperando unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y proceder a la parte alta de la escalinata.

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, checan el pasillo de arriba por si alguien estuviera ahí. Sin ninguna amenaza presente, los Toads salen y avanzan, estudiando las habitaciones.

―Enserio están aquí, ¿no Rojo? ―El Toad Azul se gira a su contraparte roja, quien asiente.

―No tienen ningún otro lugar en el que pudieran mantener a Mario si no estaba ya en el calabozo.

―Es un castillo ―musita Amarillo―. Podría estar en cualquiera de los otros sitios en los que no hemos buscado todavía.

―Guarden silencio; aquí es donde es más probable que esté.

―Pero, y si Mario no está aquí, ¿entonces-…?

―Suficiente. Sólo vayan y chequen las habitaciones ―ordena Toadette.

Cada uno de los Toads se va en parejas y checan las puertas del pasillo. Morado y Verde saltan al ver un par de trapeadores y escobas caer de un clóset.

―¡¿Por qué tienen tantos?!

―Es Bowser de quien hablamos ―le dijo Morado―. ¿Por qué hace todo lo que hace?

―¡Al menos hay cosas que tienen sentido!

―Capturó a Mario en vez de Peach. _Dos veces_.

―Vale, no últimamente, ¡pero es verdad!

El Toad Azul y el Toad Amarillo abrieron otra puerta, asomándose dentro. Azul enciende la luz, Amarillo suelta un alarido, y ambos rápidamente cierran la puerta.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Rápidamente, Morado y Verde se apuran para acercarse a ellos.

―¡Nada! Pero… ¡en definitiva _no_ está ahí!

―Chicos, probablemente esté en una de esas habitaciones ―Rojo apunta a dos puertas―. Una es la habitación de Bowser, y la otra es una extra. Mario estuvo en ambas la última vez que estuve aquí, así que probablemente esté en… ―abre la puerta de la habitación extra, sin resultados―. Okey, en definitiva está en la habitación de Bowser.

Toadette abre la puerta y escanea el interior. ―Nope. Mario tampoco está aquí. Aunque la habitación de Bowser resultó ser bastante linda.

―Bueno, vive en un castillo; algo debía lucir lindo.

―Espera, ¡es que Mario tiene que estar aquí! ―el Toad Rojo sacude la cabeza―. ¿En dónde más sino aquí?

―¿Rumbo a ser ejecutado? ―todos giran a ver a Verde―. Es Bowser, ¿se les olvida?

―No pensemos en eso, por favor ―ruega Toadette.

―No revisamos esta habitación ―Morado la apunta y abre la puerta―. Em… parece la de un niño.

―Es de Bowser Junior.

―Oh. Eso explica todo el cochinero y la pintura de verde neón.

―Si Mario no está aquí, ni en el calabozo, ni en el salón del trono… ―Azul toma una pausa mientras revisa los sitios que ya revisaron mentalmente―. ¿Hay algún otro lugar en el que Bowser se llevaría a un prisionero?

―Podríamos checar el techo ―dice Rojo―, pero no me lo imagino allí arriba.

―De todas formas, necesitaremos otra forma de navegar el castillo, así que chequemos.

Subiendo por más escaleras, los Toads caminan hacia fuera y observan alrededor. Se quedan observando a una mesa para dos casi en la orilla, puesta para una vista que capture el cielo.

―Huh. Es… por qué… vale, ¿qué? ―Morado sacudió su cabeza―. Miren, ya mencioné que Bowser no tenía coherencia, pero… ¿por qué estaría esto aquí?

―Em, bueno ―musita Verde―, sabemos que quiere conquistar a Peach así que…

―¡Verde, eso es asqueroso!

―Ey, chicos, bajen el volumen.

Toadette los calla, al tiempo que ella y Azul se acercan al borde del techo. Los otros cuatro Toads intercambian expresiones confundidas antes de seguir a la pareja, escuchando silenciosamente.

―…y, exactamente a ¿dónde van de todas formas?

A duras penas, los seis Toads espían del otro lado, observando al Paratroopa y al Fly Guy charlando.

―Ni idea. Sólo sé que Bowser lo hizo bastante rápido ―el Fly Guy se encoge de hombros―. Lo hizo ver como si el llevar a Mario lo más pronto posible fuera muy importante.

―Vaya. Digo, sabía que había algo con ellos dos, pero… ¿ir allá?

―¿Verdad? Me pregunto qué tan serio es todo el asunto.

―¿Entre ellos dos? Supongo que siempre fue serio.

―Buen punto ―El Paratroopa se estira―. Oye, gracias por ayudarme a limpiar de nuevo. Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas ahora que el Levantador de Polvo ya no está.

―No hay problema; el ser la diana del niño cansa.

Observando a los dos volar fuera del castillo y alejarse, los Toads se miran los unos a los otros.

―¿Algo serio?

―¿Ni siquiera están aquí?

―¿Por qué Bowser querría llevar a Mario a otro lugar?

―¿Podría estar en peligro? Espera, es Bowser, ¡obviamente está en peligro!

―¿Qué hacemos?

―Mantener la calma, sólo…

―Uy ―interrumpió una nueva voz. Los Toad se giraron para encontrarse a un Magikoopa de capucha blanca, parado en frente de ellos―. Adelante, pueden entrar en pánico.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera lanzar ataques, el Magikoopa alza su varita y los encarcela con un hechizo constrictor. Los Toads gritan y se mueven al tiempo que figuras geométricas giran a su alrededor, forzando a los seis a acercarse más los unos a los otros para evitar los hechizos.

Uno alcanza a Amarillo, quien suelta un grito y se va hacia adelante. Otro va hacia Verde, forzándolo a hacer lo mismo. Pronto, los seis Toads están caminando cerca del vértice de hechizos, intentando evitar que los toquen.

―¿A dónde nos envía? ―Azul le pregunta al grupo al tiempo que caminan.

―Hacia donde vinimos ―Rojo apunta al frente, y los Toads se encuentran con escaleras y girando por los pasillos. Mientras viajan, los Toads son incapaces de ver más allá de los hechizos, sólo pudiendo ver los encantamientos y las formas danzar a su alrededor.

―¿Cuánto falta?

―Depende de hasta dónde esté el calabozo, supongo.

Eventualmente, toman una pausa. Los Toads observan al hechizo disiparse, revelando a los siete Koopalings sentándose alrededor del trono.

―Eso sería todo ―Ludwig dice y hace una seña de que el Magikoopa se vaya, quien todavía no se va.

―¿Está seguro? Pueden ser bastante…

―Te ha dicho que eso sería todo ―suelta Larry―. ¡Así que adiós!

El Magikoopa asiente, hace una reverencia y sale del Salón del Trono. Los seis Toads lo ven irse, y se giran hacia los Koopalings. Toadette es quien da un paso al frente.

―¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

―¿Que _qué_ queremos? ―Wendy se indigna―. La pregunta es: ¿qué _quieren_? Ustedes ineptos se adentraron en el castillo.

―¡Queremos a Mario de vuelta!

―Oh, así que es otro intento de rescate ―Morton se gira a Iggy―. Le atinaste.

―Era obvio que vendrían de vuelta por él ―Iggy ajusta sus lentes―. Están locos, todos ellos.

―¿Locos? ―el Toad Verde hace sus manos puño―. ¡Intentamos rescatar a nuestro amigo!

―¿Y alguna vez se preguntaron si realmente desea ser salvado?

―¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

―No es ninguna tontería, en realidad ―Larry suelta una risita―. Su precioso héroe no es lo que creen que es.

―¡Basta! ―Toadette suelta―. ¡No nos derrotarán tan fácilmente!

―Es verdad, están irritados porque uno solo de nosotros los derrotó la última vez ―se jacta el Toad Rojo.

―¡Por favor! Tuvieron suerte.

―¿Siquiera hay espacio para ellos en el calabozo? ―Lemmy rueda una pelota entre sus manos―. Últimamente hay mucha gente ahí dentro.

―Si creen que realmente nos quedaremos para que hagan eso ―reta Amarillo―, ¡tienen una sorpresa esperándoles!

―Huh, ¿quién diría que los Toads tienen agallas? ―Roy se ríe al tiempo que el resto se le une.

―Tenemos mucho más que eso ―murmura el Toad Azul al tiempo que el Rojo enciende una bola de fuego.

―Uju, ¿haremos esto del mal modo? ―Roy sonríe al tiempo que los Koopalings sacan sus baritas―. Porque ese es nuestro modo preferido.

Con bolas de fuego en mano, los Toads se lanzan contra los Koopalings, quienes lanzaron hechizos para contrarrestarles.

Roy se lanza al frente, apurándose a taclear a los Toads. Dan ataques, pero Roy los esquiva y se va tras el Toad Rojo.

Morton salta al aire y se estrella contra el suelo, logrando crear un pequeño terremoto hacia el resto de los Toads. Son forzados a separarse para evadir ataques, y Morton persigue al Toad Morado.

Wendy lanza de su cetro tres anillos dorados. Toadette estudia los movimientos cuidadosamente y salta a través del medio, girándose entre los hoyos de cada uno. Gruñendo, Wendy da un paso atrás cuando Toadette aterriza.

―¡Maldito insecto! ―Wendy prepara su cetro de ametista―. ¡Larry, ayúdame a deshacerme de esta peste hongosa!

―Cómo ordenes, hermanita.

Convocando una llamarada azul, Larry la lanza de su cetro. Toadette se gira y salta para evadir el hechizo, lanzando bolas de fuego hacia los dos Koopalings. Ambos chillan al tiempo que el ataque les llega.

Iggy y Lemmy se quedan frente al Toad Verte y al Amarillo, quienes lanzan bolas de fuego a los dos Koopalings.

―¿Pero pueden sus bolas de fuego destruir las mías? ―Lemmy mueve su cetro de esmeralda y convoca una pelota amarilla para interceptar las bolas de fuego, interceptando el ataque de los Toads―. ¡Ja! ¡Eso creí!

―Lemmy, deja de jugar y ayúdame a pararlos ―Iggy apunta a una de las pelotas de Lemmy, la cual se aleja del grupo.

―¡Oooh, vale! ¡Esto será divertido!

Girándose, Lemmy salta y atrae a una pelota mucho más grande debajo de él. Salta sobre ella y lanza otro par más.

Los Toads sueltan un alarido al tiempo que Iggy salta sobre la primera, entonces sobre la segunda, y después lanza dos bolas de fuego verdes de su cetro. Entrando en pánico, los Toads intentan retaliar, pero resultan atacados y pierden sus poderes de fuego.

―¡Aguanten, chicos! ―el Toad Azul logra decir al tiempo que esquiva tres bolas de fuego azules.

Intenta acercarse a los otros Toads, pero Ludwig lo bloquea. ―Tú tienes algo mucho peor que ellos dos.

―¡Eso es lo que crees!

―Eso es lo que sé.

Llamas azules son emitidas de la gema de zafiro de Ludwig mientras este emite más bolas de fuego, forzando al Toad Azul a correr y esquivarlas de nuevo.

El Toad Rojo corre por una pared y salta, cayendo sobre la cabeza de Roy. Los lentes de sol se caen de su cabeza y gruñe. Enojado, Roy lanza una bola de fuego magenta de su cetro con gema de ónix.

No notándola de inmediato, el Toad Rojo se va de lado dejando su ataque. Intenta moverse, pero en vez de eso logra que le golpee la bola de fuego, perdiendo su traje de fuego.

―Qué curioso, esto me suena familiar.

Nuevamente, Roy se va más adelante y cae cerca del Toad, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que se estrellara con la pared.

―¡Rojo!―Morado salta de la cabeza de Morton e intenta ayudar a su amigo caído, sólo para alejarse del caparazón girante de Morton―. ¿Es en serio?

―¿Qué pasó con toda esa chispa de la última vez? ―Morton se rio al tiempo que acariciaba el rubí de su cetro con su mano libre―. Algo sobre ser más rápido y más listo que yo, ¿no es así?

―…¿Cómo es que tu pequeño cerebro recuerda eso?

―Simple ―Morton alejó su mano de la gema de su cetro, sonriendo al tiempo que las bolas de fuego rosas avanzaban y se iban contra el Toad Morado antes de que pudiera reaccionar―. Valoro las batallas que gano.

Saltando y haciendo otra de sus caídas, Morton observa cómo el Toad Morado se va volando y cae cerca del Toad Rojo.

Una bola pasa cerca de ellos al tiempo que Iggy y Lemmy pasan a Amarillo y a Verde, noqueándolos cerca de los otros dos Toads.

―¡No!

Toadette patea sobre la cabeza de Larry y surca el aire, evadiendo otro ataque de Wendy. Lanza una bola de fuego a la Koopaling, quien lo evade. La bola de fuego rebota y le cae a Larry de nuevo.

El Toad Azul finalmente es golpeado por una de las bolas de fuego de Ludwig, cayendo al suelo y gruñendo por el ataque. Sus poderes de fuego desaparecen y se gira a observar cómo Toadette cae sobre otra bola de fuego azul, perdiendo sus poderes también.

―¿Y ahora qué?

Los dos Toads observan a los siete Koopalings rodearlos, varitas listas. El Toad Azul baja la mirada.

―Estamos acabados.

―¡No te rindas! ―Toadette le insiste y hace que alce la cabeza―. ¡Todavía podemos superar esto!

―Despierta y haz la suma, Toadette ―suspira―. Tenemos a todos los siete Koopalings aquí.

―¡Entonces acabemos con ellos, aquí y ahora!

―Valientes palabras, niñita ―ríe Wendy―. Pero la hora de jugar terminó.

Toadette se alista para pelear con los siete, pero es abruptamente parada en el aire por el Toad Azul. Ella grita mientras él se alza, esquivando cuatro bolas de fuego distintas.

―¡Azul, no lo hagas!

―¡Sólo corre!

Lanza a la Toad rosa fuera de la habitación, siendo atacado con uno de los anillos de Wendy y varias bolas de fuego azules. Toadette lo observa al tiempo que cae más allá del trono.

Se alza para pelear, pero salta detrás del trono al tiempo que más fuego mágico es lanzado hacia ella.

―¡Corre, Toadette! ―ella suspira horrorizada por culpa de la débil llamada del Toad Rojo―. ¡Sal de aquí, rápido!

―¡Tiene razón! ―El Toad Amarillo tose―. ¡Sólo regresa a casa!

―Sí, regresa a ese viejo mayordomo ―Ludwig ríe―. ¡Ve y dile cómo tú y tus pequeños amiguitos le fallaron a tu reino!

―¡No me iré-…!

―¡No hagas que este viaje haya sido en balde, Toadette!

―¡Peach todavía te necesita, ve!

Apretando sus puños, Toadette se aleja del trono y abre con estruendo las puertas del calabozo, metiéndose. Cierra la puerta para bloquear los anillos y las bolas de fuego.

―¡Oye! ―un Koopa que hacía guardia salta al tiempo que el calabozo regresa a la vida del aparente descanso que tenía―. ¡Quédate ahí?

Mirándole asesinamente, Toadette continúa avanzando y salta sobre el Koopa, lanzándolo al suelo y esquivando a los otros guardias que intentan atraparla. Se va al hoyo en la pared, atravesándolo y escapando del castillo.

Morton le lanza al calabozo ahora abierto miradas asesinas al tiempo que un Shy Guy sostiene al guardia. Wendy y Ludwig entran y observan los alrededores.

―¡Bueno, no se queden ahí parados! ―Wendy dice pisoteando―. ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Tras ella! ¡El resto, levántense y cuiden a los prisioneros!

Los guardias hicieron reverencia y siguieron sus órdenes. Los tres Koopalings observan al tiempo que fallan de pasar por el hoyo tras el cual escapó Toadette.

―Escapó ―murmura Morton―. ¿Deberíamos ordenar a más guardias ir tras ella?

―¡Oooh, sí, hagámoslo!

―No ―Ludwig acaricia la cabeza de su cetro con una mano―. La dejaremos ir, ir de vuelta a su princesa y decirle el cómo le falló su pequeño escuadrón ―se volvió al área del trono, observando a Larry y a Lemmy irse tras el Toad Azul y los otros cuatro―. Uno de ellos debería ser el mensajero.

―No la necesitábamos libre para que recibieran el mensaje.

―No es eso ―se da cuenta Morton―. Queremos que comprenda que realmente somos una amenaza, que somos enemigos de verdad. ¿No es así? ―Ludwig sonríe y asiente―. Eso pensé.

―Peach y sus amigos están sin duda alguna yendo contra el Rey Boo mientras hablamos ―menciona Ludwig―. Y con ese cetro mágico de la princesa, será o que caigan rápido o que destruyan a todos los fantasmas.

―Y la otra princesa ―añade Wendy―. Ella tiene anillos mágicos, también ―toma una pausa para llegar con los otros cuatro Koopalings―. Definitivamente derrotarán al Rey Boo, ¿no es así?

―¿En el peor escenario? Sí.

―Eso quiere decir que seguimos nosotros ―nota Iggy―. ¿No?

―¡Genial! ―Larry junta sus puños―. ¡Estoy preparado para terminar con esa princesa de una vez por todas! ¡Y también a sus amiguitos!

―No va a ser tan sencillo ―le advierte Ludwig. Se gira y sonríe a los cinco Toads―. Pero… tenemos un incentivo para que venga a por nosotros.

―Ow, ¿nos los quedaremos? ―Lemmy suspira y hace puchero―. Eso no es divertido.

―Nah, es un buen plan ―interviene Roy―. Asesinarlos sólo hará que Peach y los otros peleen con más ganas. Necesitamos jugar con inteligencia y astucia.

―Aunque nada de esto le va a gustar a Mario ―se da cuenta Iggy―, y si a él no le gusta, a Bowser tampoco.

―¿Qué no les gustará?

Los Koopalings intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas y se giraron al tiempo que Bowser Junior entraba al Salón del Trono. El joven príncipe notó a los Toads de inmediato.

―Tres, dos, uno ―cuenta Larry―. Yyy…

―¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

―Nos invadieron, su alteza ―se defendió Ludwig―. Hicimos lo necesario para proteger el castillo.

―¿Y respiran siquiera?

―Así es ―clarificó Wendy―. Por ahora.

―A Papá no le va a gustar esto ―Junior sacude la cabeza―. A ninguno de los dos.

―Nos dimos cuenta de eso ―admite Morton―. Pero necesitábamos pararlos.

Pensándolo por un momento, Junior asiente. ―Ok, pero… ¿qué van a hacer con ellos?

―Nos los llevaremos con nosotros cuando vayamos a las montañas ―Explica Roy.

―Pero sólo harán eso si el Rey Boo no logra detener-…

―Niño, no lo hará.

―…oh ―Junior baja los brazos y frunce el ceño―. Bueno… ¿necesitan que les ayude?

―No, Junior. El amo Bowser necesita que te quedes aquí ―Iggy se ajusta los lentes y sacude su cabeza―. Además, te aburrirás mientras nosotros los term… eh, paramos a la princesa y a sus amigos.

―Bien, ¡pero no se pasen a menos que tengan la aprobación de mis papás! ―Junior cruza los brazos―. Ustedes juegan rudo a veces.

―¡Relájate! ―Lemmy rueda en su bola―. ¡Mantuvimos a esos otros vivos!

―…¿Otros? ―las cejas de Junior se alzan―. Esos… ¿soldados de los Juegos?

―…ups.

―Su alteza, no se preocupe por nada ―le tranquiliza Ludwig―. Tenemos los mejores intereses de Bowser en mente. Esos Toads estarán bien por ahora. Y una vez que logremos detener a las fuerzas del Reino de los Hongos, el resto estará a merced de su padre.

Junior estudia el rostro de Ludwig, cuidadosamente lo observa a los ojos, y asiente.

―Ok. Sólo… tengan cuidado con todo. ¡Y no se vayan hasta que Papá regrese!

―Por supuesto que no, pequeño príncipe ―asegura Wendy―. Le explicaremos todo esto antes de irnos.

―…bien.

Viendo una vez más a los Toads, Junior asiente y se aleja del Salón del Trono. Los Koopalings se muerden los labios al tiempo que intercambian expresiones nerviosas los unos con los otros.

―¿Era realmente necesario mentirle al niño? ―Roy alza sus lentes de sol y se frota los ojos―. Nos va a odiar por ello.

―Al igual que Bowser, si se entera de la forma equivocada ―añade Morton.

―Es exactamente eso: un niño ―reclama Larry―. No necesita saber con precisión lo que haremos. Lo estamos protegiendo.

―¿Estás seguro de eso? ―Lemmy le lanza una mirada interrogante a su otro hermano.

―No importa, eso ya pasó ―Ludwig se gira a los Toads inconscientes―. Iggy, trae las nuevas jaulas y alístalas para ellos, y manténlos escondidos del resto.

―Sí, tienes suerte que haya estado trabajando en eso ―musita Iggy.

―Sólo necesitamos mantener esto en secreto e irnos antes de que Bowser regrese ―reitera Wendy―. Sólo pretender alrededor de Junior en el camino. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Sus hermanos la observaron y se observaron intranquilos, sin ofrecer respuestas.

Lejos del castillo, Toadette continúa alejándose. Una vez que ya se alejó lo suficiente, alenta el paso y se deja caer al lado de una roca. Apretando su estómago, Toadette suelta un jadeo y observa a sus manos, marcadas con la batalla.

―¿Y cómo le explicaré esto a la Princesa Peach?

Su pregunta no tiene respuesta, y Toadette se hace bolita. Deja que lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y suelta jadeos y tiembla. Después de un par de minutos, tose y se fuerza a alzarse del suelo.

Arrastrando sus pies, Toadette se limpia los ojos para aclarar su visión, y se va dirigida hacia el camino solitario que es ir al Castillo de Peach.

* * *

…

 _Y eso fue el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado traducir. Hay varios errores, pero ¡joder! Me tomó más de un año volver a esta historia (de lo cual, por cierto, me arrepiento bastante, pude haber terminado de traducir para este punto) sólo porque este capítulo en específico me daba… como flojera._

 _Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, espero que el proceso pueda ser más rápido, quizá pueda llegar al treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco porque, huh, vaya, esos sí que son largos._

 _Mando besos, y gracias por alentarme a traducir._

― _gem, 11 de agosto de 2018―_


End file.
